Somewhere I'll Find You
by crazygirl18
Summary: The Sequel Story to Second Chances. Ever since the accident, Mikan has always kept her heart closed. Years later, another jerk enters her life and it isn't Natsume... but someone who resembles him. It can't be him because Natsume Hyuuga is dead. Right?
1. Prologue: Memories Reminisced

**A/N:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, I would have made hundreds of movies of Natsume and Mikan.

Please be warned that if you haven't read the first story, **Second Chances,** you might get confused because I'll be mentioning scenes from the first story.

-

-

-

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

-

-

-

**Prologue:**

Memories Reminisced

-

-

-

Anyone could tell that last night it had rain, due to the rainy season that had just entered. So some would rather crawl back to bed get out their favorite fluffy blanket and sleep. The sun was hidden by the gray clouds that were promising everyone that it would rain once more. You could feel the gentle breeze that was soothing to the skin and the smell of morning dew could be smelled everywhere. Indeed, today would be just an ordinary rainy day… but not at one specific school, _the Alice Academy._

Today was the day when the famous Natsume Hyuuga was to be buried.

The academy decided to bury Natsume Hyuuga at the spot where he was once asked by a crazy dancing teacher, were would he wish to be buried. To the shock of everyone, Natsume answered without looking at Mr. Narumi, that he wished to be burried in the forest near the school ground which Mikan Sakura knew which specific spot that would be.

So here they were, at the forest giving their final respects to the flame master. People were given a chance to say a few words about him before Mikan Sakura was to give her eulogy. Most of those who spoke genuine speeches were people he knew all the way from elementary. Even the great inventor Hotaru Imai, spoke kindly of him.

Other people just came to see him laid to rest. People knew Natsume from word of mouth. _Natsume Hyuuga was someone to be feared. _Some felt it was impossible that the flame caster died because of a simple car crash but here was the proof. It was right in front of them. _Natsume Hyuuga was to be buried. _Finally, when everyone said what they wanted to say, Mr. Narumi, a very close friend and teacher of Mikan nodded at her direction for her to speak.

A lot of students knew Mikan because of her ever so cheerfulness and always smiling face but today, no trace of that friendly smile was seen and they understood why. Today was the day her boyfriend was to be buried.

People found it weird that Natsume had fallen in love with the greatest klutz in the whole entire campus not to mention a loud mouth. But surprisingly, their bizzare relationship lasted for almost four years. Others thought Mikan was lucky because two of the hottest boys on campus fell for her. Natsume Hyuuga and Shino Suzuki.

Shino was looking at Mikan, who was wearing a simple black dress, her brown hair was pulled back in a simple braid. He knew that Mikan wanted to run away from this event…that she rather be somewhere else then here.

Mikan went up to the podium and saw all the people who came to his funeral. "I…everyone knows that…" Mikan said softly at the ground. It was hard for her to make eye contact to her friends because she'd end up crying again. She had promised to herself that she'd finish saying what she had to say and then cry. "Natsume…was a very special person to me." Mikan then slowly looked up and glanced at Ruka, Natsume's best friend. "I'm not very good at expressing how I feel because I tend to mix things and say things that are not related to the topic." People gave a polite smile and laugh. Mikan smiled for awhile before continuing. "But I never thought I'd give out a speech about losing someone…important. So I decided to write a song… because Natsume always said that I was better off writing a composition than talking."

_You're with me  
Till the bitter end  
What we had transcends  
This experience  
Too painful to  
Talk about  
So I'll hold it in  
Till my heart can mend  
And be brave enough to love again _

Everyone present at that moment couldn't help but cry. Mikan's song for Natsume really touched the soul. They couldn't help but feel the pain and sorrow Mikan was singing out. When Mikan was done, she looked at the audience with a smile not minding the tears flowing. "It's sad that he can't be with us… but he would always be forever remembered with us in our hearts." Mikan said before finally breaking down.

-

-

-

As the people left, Shino didn't move from his seat. He just watched Mikan and the rest of her friends console her and give out encouraging words. While Mikan was singing, he wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would be alright but he knew it wouldn't be proper at times like this.

Because everyone knew he liked Mikan.

It was really weird and sometimes he too questioned himself like Natsume did, how could he actually fall for a girl like Mikan Sakura. What was it that she had that the other girls didn't have? He knew that a lot of girls liked him. Heck! Even fan clubs were made because of him. But sometimes he just thought that girls who followed him…actually that is not the proper word. They worshiped him and obsessed to be his girlfriend was because he had a massive fortune once he finished school. It was Mikan and her close friends who didn't care what status he came from.

The Suzuki family was well known outside the normal world as one of the great recording label in the music industry as well in the alice world as one of the powerful alice users way back. Many expected great things from him… especially his family. That's why he hated the pressure but he knew one day he had to grow up and face everything he tried to escape.

Since he entered the Academy as an exchange student for three months, he found out that Natsume was the one to be feared. Back in his school, he was the one that people feared. At first it was ironic that Natsume had the alice of fire, while he had the alice of water. They were typical hard headed students. Rebels, if you were a faculty member trying to define them. He found out the best way to annoy the great Natsume was to hang out and pretend he liked Mikan.

Because the whole campus was aware that Natsume liked Mikan.

What started as an annoying-pretense game, he suddenly found himself being attracted to Mikan. At the near end of his three month stay at the Academy, he asked he's school principal if he could permanently transfer to Alice Academy. To his surprise, the principal immediately said yes and transferred allthe necessary document to Alice Academy.

He watched as Hotaru whisper something to Mikan's ear. He saw that Mikan immediately wiped away her tears and turned her back. It was then he noticed that the Principle of the Academy was heading there way. _'Probably to give out words of encouragement.'_

Shino sighed, put his hand into his side pocket dug and dug out the paper Ruka gave him the night when Natsume died.

_Take care of her._ **N.H**

He couldn't help but make a sarcastic smile. The stupid bastard was actually commanding him even from his grave.

He remembered that night. He returned early after the great performance of Mikan, where she finally showed her true talent, but it had hurt him because he saw that she really loved Natsume. He was about to go to bed when he saw Ruka approach him with Imai, Mikan's scary best friend. Ruka told him that before Natsume left with Mikan, he asked him to give this letter me.

Shino accepted it without bothering to look at it because he knew the stupid jerk would be challenging him for a duel or left an insulting message. He decided to read it the following morning.

It was the following morning when the news traveled to the campus that the flame caster died and Mikan was at the hospital. He rushed into the room to get his cell phone so he could call his driver to take him to the hospital when his eyes fell to the piece of paper that he neglected to look at. He took it and just sat on the bed

_Take care of her._

_Four simple words._ Stupid letter.

The bastard knew he was going to die!

With one last look at Mikan to make sure she was ok, who also happened to glance his way, gave him a small smile at him then went back talking to the principle.

'_You stupid bastard. I told you she didn't deserve you… and now you've got me to be her maid._' Shino thought to himself as he looked up to the sky clearly addressing it to the flame caster. He then turned to head back to his room at the same time apologizing to someone he accidentally bumped into.

"But your not going to leave her, right?"

Shino looked back and saw that it was Koko who he bumped into. "Reading my thoughts Koko?"

Koko gave a small laugh. "Couldn't help it." And then he looked at Shino seriously. "Natsume trusted you to be by her side."

"Whatever." Shino said grumpily before leaving.

-

-

-

**Two Months Passed**

-

-

-

"Mikan are you sure about this." Ruka asked desperately.

Mikan, who wore a black turtle neck blouse and plain dark blue denim jeans with her whole hair pony-tailed, looked at Ruka. "I'm sure about it." She went back to continue finishing her packing.

Ruka looked at his girlfriend, Hotaru, for help but gave him a look _let-the-idiot-be_. He got up from the bed he was sitting on and went to Mikan. "You don't have to do this." He said softly and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Mikan were all here for you" Yuu who was in the same room, trying to convince her not to do what she was planning to do. So were Koko and Youichi. Hotaru just watched Mikan packed.

It had been two months since the death of Natsume and their graduation day. The Academy allowed them to stay at the academy for three more months before a new semester would start.

"Please don't talk me out of what I'm about to do. I've made a decision and it's for the best, for me and…the baby." Mikan gently placed her hand on her stomach. She smiled at them "Don't worry everything will be alright."

It had taken Mikan two months to be able to smile again. For those two long months, she felt no reason to be happy or to be joyful about. Until every morning she would feel sick and would eat very sour foods. Through Hotaru's help, she found out she was indeed pregnant.

At first she was worried about the baby. How was she going to take care of it? How she'll be a good mother. But as the days that passed, she remembered Natsume telling her that only idiots give up.

_She wasn't an idiot. Nor will she be an idiotic mother._

Mikan went to the window and looked at the sakura tree. How many times she spent sitting there with Natsume.

She suddenly remembered the time when she had asked him out of the blue if he would have children (which he greatly denied he was going to have one.) what he would wish for that child to be in the future.

**Flashback**

_"Oh don't be a jerk Natsume. I'm just asking." She said laughing._

_Natsume tried to burn her skirts._

_She immediately used her nullification alice. "Your blushing Nat-su-me!" Mikan said while she stuck her tongue at him._

_"Idiot." Natsume said grumbling. Mikan continued to laugh but then sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulders._

_Natsume was about to tell the idiot to get off him but when he looked at her, he decided to let her teasing go…for now. They just sat in silence, enjoying their silent company. He reached for her hand and entwined his hand to hers. "If I were to have kids, I want them to live a normal life." Natsume whispered to her._

**End of Flashback**

Mikan knew what he meant by _normal life._ A life without the existence of the Academy.

And she was going to fulfill it. No matter what happens.

She left the window. "This is what he would have wanted." Mikan said as she closed the final suitcase. "I never knew I had an alice until I came here…not that I regret it…but I'm going to give them a normal life."

Hotaru looked at Mikan, at how determined idiot was. When the idiot knew she was pregnant, it was then she was able to give her first true smile and continued to smile everyday. Hotaru looked at Ruka who was trying to think of something to stop Mikan from leaving.

When Mikan told Hotaru about her plans of leaving the academy and asking Mr. Narumi not to go look for her, as it is stated in the laws of the Alice Academy, at the age of 18 you are free to choose your own path either to help with the Academy or do whatever you please.

Mikan told her that she had spoken to the _Principle_ of the Academy, that they could trust her that she would not be joining any organizations that would lead to the destruction of the school.

Hotaru grimy smiled. '_The idiot thinks that its easy to live alone.' _

Hotaru got up and started to leave.

"Where you going Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Well." Hotaru turned around to face Mikan. "I can't let an idiot live by herself can I?" Then left the room before anyone else could ask her what she meant. When she reached her room, she left her door open because she knew someone would be entering. Her great instincts did not fail her.

"You're sure about this Hotaru." Ruka asked seriously.

Hotaru looked at Ruka and motioned for him to sit down on her bed, which he did in fear she might do something bad to him.

Ruka couldn't believe that his relationship with the great Imai was still going strong. Sometimes it surprised him that Hotaru felt the same. "Why are you doing this?"

Hotaru looked at him and sat down next to him. Back in their elementary days, she rarely showed any emotion. She knew people called her a heartless person, but due to unexpectedly falling for Ruka and being friends with the idiot Mikan, she slowly changed, just like Natsume….but she only showed those emotion to those she trusted, to those who deserve it.

"The idiot needs a friend Ruka. She just can't rely on her grandpa that much anymore. And to start a new life she needs someone to tell her and remind her that everything will be fine."

Ruka took her had and squeezed it. "Two of the greatest alice users are going into hiding?"

"That's why I need to accompany her; she might sign up for the circus one day." Hotaru said dryly.

They both shared a small laugh. "Well, if my girlfriend is going and my best friends girlfriend is going to raise their first child, then I'm coming too." Ruka said standing up and heading for the door before Hotaru would protest.

"Not you also?" Mikan said in an irritating voice. "First Hotaru then Youichi, then Yuu and Koko. Now you too, Ruka."

Ruka smiled at Mikan. "I can't leave you two girls alone, can we guys?"

Youichi, Yuu and Koko nodded their heads, which entered the room. Now all of them like a big jury were facing Mikan. "Were coming with you whether you like it or not." Yuu said in a final tone.

Mikan looked at all of them. "But…you guys will not be able to use your alices cause people will suspect…we will be living like normal people. What will happen to your family?" Mikan was trying to convince them not to come and they knew it.

"So what, I'll be a great showbiz reporter in the field" huffed Koko.

"And I'll…I'll be a good... something" said Yuu.

"And you Ruka?" Mikan had tears falling from her eyes.

He went to her. This was the girl that his best friend had fallen in love with and he was going to take care of her. Both of them, Hotaru and Mikan. "I'll be the best pet doctor Japan has ever known."

"I can't leave my baby brother in the hands of a hag like you." Youichi smirked. "And Natsume said to stick with the hag."

Mikan chuckled and looked at her best friend.

Hotaru looked at Mikan, "So what if I'll be giving up creating new inventions." She handed a hanky to Mikan. "I'll be a chief editor at one of a famous…gadget magazine."

Mikan laughed and then hugged her. "Thanks Hotaru. Everyone." She said crying.

"But that doesn't mean I'll leave my baka gun behind." Hotaru said warily.

Then all of a sudden they all grouped hug. Each one of them needed the hug as an assurance that everything would be alright.

Outside the room, Narumi just stood still. He heard the conversation and was hurt that Mikan wanted no connection from the Academy Even from him. But in a way, he understood. They were all growing up. At least he knew that there were people who would be with Mikan. Then he walked back to the faculty.

-

-

-

**7 months passed**

-

-

-

"Oh just shut up Shino." Laughed Mikan.

Shino heard that Mikan decided to get away from the Academy and moved to a small town, a very peaceful one. It took 30min from the capital to reach her place. Shino was surprised when he finally found where she stayed or shall he say were _they _stayed. Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Yuu and Youichi were all looking after her, which he was glad. When Mikan and her friends left, they didn't leave word or even advise him where they were going. And when he did find them two months ago, he was very shocked to find a very chubby-pregnant Mikan.

"I'm telling you, if you rode my yacht, it would definitely sink." Shino said dramatically.

They were at the garden. Every time the sun would start to set, Mikan would come to the garden and smell the flowers.

She was surprised that Shino had found them but he promised and swore to Hotaru that he wouldn't tell anyone.

Sometimes it surprised them that the Academy or the anti-Alice organizations were not looking for them. But the decided not to wonder anymore as long as they knew they weren't being watched.

The first few months were difficult for all of them. Everyone adjusted to everyone's mood, liking's, attitude and habits. But so far, they were getting along fine.

This month was very critical to them. It was Mikan's due date. Everyone was on their toes asking if she was alright.

Mikan was overwhelmed by their attention and sometimes felt annoyed also. She was very happy that Youichi came with them and studied in a regular school. Surprisingly, even to Youichi, he fitted in easily. She knew that Youichi was tempted to use his alice but he kept his promise that he wouldn't.

Mikan laid her hand on her fat stomach. "Hey, this fat will be going away you know."

Shino rolled his eyes.

Mikan was about to playfully hit him but stopped.

She looked at Shino with huge eyes.

Shino's heart pounded. "Oh don't give that look Sakura. Don't you dare!"

Mikan just stood there. She didn't know what to do.

Her..

Her…

Her water just broke.

Then the first pain hit her like a bullet. "I think I have to go to the hospital Shino." She said it gritting her teeth.

Shino did not know what to do. Hell! What was he to do!? What a time for his driver to take a break!

"Aahhhh" Mikan screamed in pain.

Shino got up and went next to her. "Ok…ummm. What to do… ummm breathe in and out." While he was telling her that, he too was gulping for air.

"Aahhhh" She screamed again. "Hospital!" Mikan said hitting him hard on shoulder.

"Oh yes to the hospital… ahh wait… keys. Damn, where is it?"

"Damn it Shino, it hurts!!" as she gripped his shirt. "Get me to the hospital NOW!!"

Shino nodded fast, leading Mikan outside the house. "Here it is, let's go." He ran to his car, closed the door, put the seatbelt on and shakily started the engine.

"SHINO!!" Bellowed a very angry Mikan outside. "Stupid!! Shinooooo get out of that damn CAR!!" Mikan cried out.

Shino opened the door and stumbled out. Damn the seatbelt.

He went to her and opened the other door and gently pushed her in. He was about to close the door when Mikan pulled his collar. "Hear me out Shino, you better get to that hospital quick before I'll let Youichi send his spirits to your grave." Then pushed him out and gave him a smile.

He drove off like he never drove before.

-

-

-

Youichi was at the arcade trying out a new game when his cell vibrated. It was from Koko and another from Yuu. He read both, closed it and said goodbye to his new friends.

The hag was going to give birth.

-

-

-

"Ok Ruka this is where you are going to place the injection that will let this puppy sleep soundly."

Ruka nodded seriously watching every action the doctor was doing.

Mr. Hung took an immediate interest with Ruka because he saw a great potential for Ruka to be a good pet doctor. "Now, you try it with the other dog."

Ruka nodded again and was about to inject the medicine when Youichi passed by and simply said. "She's giving birth." and left the room.

"Who's giving birth?" inquired Mr. Hung.

Ruka snapped out of his trance and made a bow that almost reached the floor. "Forgive me Dr. Hung, but I have to go now." With that Ruka got all his stuff and ran after Youichi.

-

-

-

"WHERE ON OUR WAY!!" Ruka shouted back at Shino over Youichi's cell phone and snapped the phone shut. "God, what did Mikan do to Shino to make him that frantic."

Shino kept on calling Youichi's phone ever since Shino found out that Ruka was with Youichi. "Bad timing for Mikan to give birth especially when Hotaru's in a very important meeting." Ruka said absent-mindedly, taking out his cell phone and texted Hotaru since he couldn't reach her other cell phone.

As expected, Hotaru was soon to became the youngest woman to be chief editor of Gadgets101, a very popular magazine that featured Hi-Tech gadgets. A lot of men and women looked forward for the lengthy article that Hotaru wrote. She would grade the gadgets that came out and found out if it was worth buying. And as usual, everything she wrote was true.

Hotaru was busy finishing an important meeting when the only cell phone that she carried into important meetings vibrated. She knew who it was because this phone had only two numbers, Mikan and Ruka. She instructed them both in a very dangerous voice that calls or messages that would be sent to that number has to be life and death situation only.

_She's having it._

Hotaru turned of her cell phone and got her documents. "We'll continue this tomorrow." And quickly left the room with the other board members wondering why Ms. Imai left.

Her secretary went after her telling her that she still had other appointments to attend to.

"Cancel them." Hotaru said curtly while waiting for the elevator door to open. "Just put the things I need to sign on my desk."

"How about this evening interview with Mr. Bill Gat…"

_Diiinngg_

The elevator doors opened and Hotaru quickly went inside "Cancel everything. An idiot is giving birth." Hotaru said before the door closed leaving a very stunned and confused secretary outside.

-

-

-

Shino was drinking himself tons of coffee. Youichi was sitting in one of the benches near the delivery room. Koko, Yuu and Ruka were all pacing around.

And Hotaru who just came in, looked at the guys. _Pathetic._

Ruk knew what she was thinking and gave her a weak smile.

Hotaru snorted.

All of them were worried because in the other room.

Mikan was giving birth.

-

-

-

But sometimes one couldn't help but wonder why wasn't the Academy and the Anti-Alice looking for them?

Perhaps, both sides knew that it was better off that Mikan and her friends should be left alone.

But back then… _neither side knew that Mikan Sakura was pregnant and that the father was Natsume Hyuuga._

-

-

-


	2. Chapter 1: Routines

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait but due to a very famous critic that has appeared in Gakuen Realm, I became aware that to become a good writer, you must accept all forms of criticism and to double check your work.

A million **THANKS **to **Dear Julie, **you're the best!

Thanks to all the people who reviewed!

-

-

-

-

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

-

-

-

Chapter 1:

**Routines**

Mikan was walking in a dark hallway. '_Where am I?'_

There was nothing she could see, just empty dark space. She continued her seemingly endless walk when she heard a voice. She stopped to listen where it was coming from.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Who are you?"_ Mikan shouted. It was a male voice. She started running in its direction.

"_Are you coming for me?"_

"_How can I find you?"_ She stopped running, knowing that it was useless because she will just end up nowhere in the dark infinity.

"_When?"_

The voice started to fade away as if the person to whom it belonged was walking away from her. Frustrated, Mikan shouted at the unknown entity, _"Stop asking me questions! How can I help you when you won't answer mine?"_

"_Don't leave me... Don't go back… "_

Mikan felt cold all of a sudden. She looked at her hand and saw that it was covered by ice. She was scared. _"What do you mean? Why shouldn't I go back?"_

"_Don't trust them."_

Then the ice froze over her whole body.

Mikan woke up trembling. She touched her forehead. _No fever._ Her clock read 2 a.m. She rubbed her palms against each other for warmth. "It was just a dream," she told herself repeatedly.

For a few minutes, she just sat on her bed, trying to erase the images left by the dream she had been having for nearly a month.

She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of milk. It became a habit whenever she had nightmares. A glass of milk never failed to soothe her.

Sitting down, she felt the warm breeze coming in through the kitchen window. Summer was leaving, which meant the rainy season was fast approaching.

Mikan rubbed her forehead. For weeks now, that same dream - or nightmare, rather - had been haunting her. She would always finding herself walking down a dark hallway, searching for something but did not know what. Then someone would suddenly shout from the darkness, asking her to help him. He would ask her to find _him_, and to not trust _them_. But she did not know who _him_ or _them_ were.

Whenever she asked him whom he was, how to find him or why, he would never answer, as though afraid to divulge the truth. But what scared her most was that her dream always ended when the ice engulfs her. She always woke up cold and trembling.

"Mommy… did you have a bad dream?"

Mikan looked at the doorway where her six-year-old son, Ryoichi Hyuuga, stood rubbing his eyes sleepily.

It has been six years since Natsume left her. _Left them._

She got up from her chair and knelt before him. She smiled and pinched his cheeks. "Who told you mommy had a bad dream, baby?"

Ryoichi yawned and wrapped his arms around his mother. "Because I heard mommy shouting." He gave another yawn and fell asleep.

Mikan smiled. She carried him to his room and laid him down gently on his bed. "Don't worry about mommy. She's fine." She gave him a kiss then went out of his room.

"Is something wrong?" a voice suddenly called out.

Mikan grabbed a lamp and hit the person who had frightened her. She gasped upon realizing that she hit Youichi.

"What are you doing up this time of night, Youichi?" she asked, putting the lamp back in its place. She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, you scared me."

Youichi smiled back sarcastically. "You've been having nightmares lately."

Mikan did not want to explain her troubles, so she ignored him and headed to her room. However, Youichi grabbed her wrist and twirled her around.

"You've been having the same nightmare for almost a month now," he said with concern. "It's not normal. Especially for a hag like you."

She smacked his hand away playfully. Youichi's attitude, even when he was concerned, reminded her so much of Natsume. They were so alike.

"It's alright. Go back to bed." She slammed her door in his face.

Youichi smirked. How in the world Natsume fell for her would forever remain a mystery to him. As he went back to bed, he began to worry about his 'mother'.

He smirked again.

Way back when he was in the elementary school, he remembered once calling the hag and Natsume _"mother and father"._ Now, he would rather die then be caught calling the hag his mother. But despite that, he was glad that he was living with her. Her son Ryoichi had become very special to him, like a younger brother.

He remembered Natsume telling him that it would be alright to live with an idiot like her.

Six years ago, when they had all agreed to be free from the academy, he decided to live with Natsume and Mikan, even though he was not old enough to graduate and leave the academy grounds. He was not eighteen yet, only ten. It was Mikan who asked the academy if he could come live with them. Even now, he had no clue what she had told the academy that made them comply with that ridiculous wish.

He never expected to fit in with the 'normal' kids, those without alice. He found it hard at first to not use his alice, but slowly learned not to depend on it. He was finally acting like a normal person, something Natsume also wished for him. Now sixteen, he had just entered his first year in a renowned university on an arts course.

He listened for a while to see if anyone else was awake. When he heard no sound, he went back to sleep.

-

-

-

-

"Behave yourselves, both of you," Mikan said firmly as she straightened her son's school uniform. Every morning, she woke up at 5:30 a.m to prepare breakfast for seven people. Then she cleaned the house and woke her son up exactly at 7 a.m.

Youichi always took Ryoichi to school. They rode the bus together and he would tell Ryoichi to come to him if he had any problems at school. He made sure that the youngster entered the school gate safe and sound and then headed to his own school.

Ryoichi's classes ended at noon. Kokoroyomi, now a famous showbiz writer, would come by and take Ryoichi out for lunch and spend time with him. After that he would take him to Yuu, now a famous drama director for theater plays. They spent time together at the theater Yuu worked at, and let Ryoichi explore. He told the theater crew to keep an eye out for the curious six-year-old, who had a fascination with Yuu's plays and mingled with the props.

At 2:30 p.m., he would take him to Ruka, who now owned the pet shop his late doctor-mentor left to him.

He was a fresh graduate from a veterinary course, but because people knew that the young man loved animals and knew just how to treat their problems, Ruka was the trusted vet in town despite his inexperience.

Ruka would let Ryoichi help him feed and bathe the animals. Then he would make him take a nap. At 4:30 p.m., Hotaru's chauffeur would pass by and collect the boy.

Hotaru had become a very famous editor-in-chief of a gadgets magazine, as stoic as ever. But when Ryoichi came to visit her at the office, she let her emotions show and took a break from her cold editor persona.

Ryoichi was very fascinated with Hotaru because she would always show him and let him try new gadgets and asked him what he thought about it. After an ice cream treat, she would let him play computer games in a room she set aside especially for him.

At exactly 6 p.m., Ruka would drop by and all three of them would go back home together. Upon arriving, they would always find Mikan preparing dinner, Koko and Yuu arguing about something while setting the table and Youichi, oblivious to the noise, watching TV.

Mikan would kiss her son and ask about his day. Then an excited Ryoichi would leap into her arms and tell her about his 'adventure'.

After dinner, Mikan would help her son with his homework and later sing him to sleep. Then the grown-ups share a late dessert and tell each other about their days went. When the clock chimed 11, they went to bed.

This happened everyday, and no one got bored by the routine. Each of them wanted time with the tyke. They were always present at his school functions. If it was a parent-teacher meeting, they all made time to go, and the teacher would look at them as if they were mental. She found it ridiculous for a boy to have six parents, but their familial love was enviable.

Every Sunday, they spent time together as a family. No cell phones and pagers were allowed. At the end of the day, Koko always heard the strongest thought ringing through Ryoichi's mind:

_I'm so lucky to have a big family._

Then he would hug the boy.

This was how the Hyuuga residence was. If you lived next to them, you would think that they were the weirdest people. They were always shouting, and the next moment, they would be laughing. Though they seemed odd to others, they did not care.

-

-

-

-

"Nina, just remember to breathe in properly, ok? No worries."

"Yes, Mrs. Hyuuga," said the girl, as she got into her car. "I'll practice when I get home." She waved goodbye at her favorite teacher.

Mikan smiled and watched the car drive away. Her music students knew her as Mikan Hyuuga. She had decided to keep Natsume's surname, knowing he wouldn't mind.

She looked at her watch. It was 4:30 p.m., time for her to head home. She was about to go back inside the school when a black limousine came round and stopped in front of her. A tuxedo-clad man in shades, whom Mikan was familiar with, stepped down and held out a pink rose.

"A rose for a lovely fat lady."

Mikan took the rose from Shino and hit him playfully. "I'm not fat."

Shino was now the president of a popular record company. Mikan was grateful for him, and even though she was used to his teasing, she hit him anyway for old times' sake. She viewed him as a calm and cool person who never lost his head, but on the day she went into labor, he lost it. It was a moment she never let him live down, and made a mental note to tease him about it as much as possible.

She looked at Shino mischievously. "You know, I remember the time when you -"

"Fine, I'll shut up," Shino snapped. "Sheesh, can't you ever forget that?"

Mikan couldn't help but laugh. "No."

He rolled his eyes.

Mikan laughed again. "What do you want, Shino?"

He took his shades off. "You're still going, right?"

"And if I wasn't, you'd continue to bug me about that special one-night concert."

Shino nodded.

A year after Ryoichi's birth, she became a songwriter for his label. Her songs were hits, and various companies wanted to purchase her lyrics. Then, somehow, she found herself a guest on singing shows. Finally, Shino convinced her to sign a contract for two years that would make her a recording artist. Mikan became a famous singer for two years, and retired when her contract ended.

Her fans were dismayed that she retired early, especially since she was only twenty-one. She said that she loved to sing, but she would rather just be a regular person and spend time with her family.

That was four years ago. People still wanted her to make a comeback but she declined all offers. She admitted that she missed the spotlight, but she contented herself by saying that it was what Natsume would have wanted her to do.

Mikan smiled at Shino. "Yes, I'll be going to this get-together party of yours. Make sure you keep your promise of not bugging me about that come-back concert for three months."

She pushed him back to his limousine. "Now head back to your palace because I know you have a meeting."

"I'll pick you up at seven, Sakura." His limousine drove away.

Mikan glanced at her watch again. It was nearly five, so she went back inside the building to collect her belongings and left to buy dinner.

-

-

-

-

"How long have they been here, Nika?" Shino asked his secretary. He knew that there was an important meeting at 4:30 p.m., but he just had to see Mikan. He was glad that Mikan started to trust him and act normally around him. Since Natsume's death, she had tried to distance herself from him. It took a while for her to trust him, and believe that he was a spy for neither the anti-alice organization nor the academy.

"Thirty minutes sir," Nika replied, "but they are with your uncle."

Shino smiled. "Ah, I see." His uncle was very good in entertaining people and he was usually the one who entertained clients when Shino was late for meetings. He took the necessary documents from his secretary and made his way to the President's room. His father retired from the business early, so since he inherited the company and became president at a young age.

There were five people in the room when Shino entered. There were four old men, and one young one. Four of them were standing in respect of the president's arrival.

He headed to his table. "I'm sorry I'm late gentlemen, an important -"

"Then you should have told your secretary that you'd be late," said the young raven-haired man. He was the only one sitting down.

Shino looked at him with interest. _'He must only be in his twenties.'_

"My apologies." He bowed to them all. His uncle looked at him with a thank-god-you're-here expression. "Thank you, uncle, but I'll take it from here and get down to business."

He motioned for all of them to sit down. As they settled into their seats the young man stood up and bowed.

"Mr. Choi, I think you know what Father wants," he said. "Conduct the business. You know the price." He turned to Shino. "Excuse me but all this waiting has made me tired." He left the room.

Shino felt like he could not move. His hand was trembling. That young man… was very familiar. _'It couldn't be...but…but….' _

He returned to reality when he heard his uncle say, "Such a rude man."

Mr. Choi bowed. "He is the nephew of Mr. Shin. He just came back from America two weeks ago."

"So he is Nathan Shin, the nephew of Mr. Shin eh," Shino's uncle said contemptuously.

"Uncle." Shino sent him a look that silenced the older man. "Shall we continue with our meeting?"

"Yes, Mr. Shin wants to know if …."

-

-

-

-

Mikan was on her way to her favorite pastry shop, when she remembered to call Hotaru to tell her to order pizza for dinner, since she did not have enough time to cook.

Since Mikan's retirement from the showbiz world, it took years for her life to go back to normal; no random people on the streets screaming her name or asking autographs from her whenever she went out. She liked the peace and quiet life now.

Every time she went to this pastry shop, she would buy a box of brownies for the family and her favorite strawberry cake. The owner of the shop always reserved a cake just for her.

She dialed Hotaru's number on her cell phone.

"_Hello?"_ Hotaru hissed, obviously annoyed.

"Hey, guess who this is."

_"Let me guess, Santa who decided to become gay? YOU IDIOT!"_

Mikan held the phone away from her ear as if she could feel her best friend's spit coming out of her phone. Suddenly, a red shiny Mercedes drove by the sidewalk, and through a puddle, splashing Mikan with the dirty water.

Mikan screamed and waved a fist at the car, but it did not stop.

"Stupid jerk!" she seethed, grimacing as she examined her wet clothes. She concluded that she looked like a Dalmatian cosplayer, and growled. Then she remembered Hotaru was still on the line.

"_IT"S CALLED CALLER ID!"_ the raven-haired woman snarled over the phone. _"What do you want, stupid?"_

"I just want to tell you that we'll be having pizza for dinner and that I'll be… Hello? Hotaru? Hotaru?"

Mikan looked at her phone. '_She hung up the phone on me! '_ Mikan smiled, anticipating the look on Hotaru's face when she buys her favorite cake.

"The day hasn't ended yet!" She laughed as she headed to her favorite pastry shop, Kinomoto Pastries.

-

-

-

-

The young man read the text message he had just received. _Damn it._ He looked at his driver.

"Gino, is there a pastry shop nearby that sells strawberry cake?"

"Yes, sir," the driver answered nervously. "I know a pastry shop that sells the best strawberry cake in town -"

"Just drive there."

The driver immediately shut his mouth. He knew that Mr. Nathan Shin was not someone to mess with.

The chauffeur drove through a puddle of water, accidentally splashing a good-looking young woman. He would have stopped to apologize, but drove on in fear of his boss' wrath.

They say that we are all destined to meet someone who would affect our lives without us knowing.

The driver silently prayed that he would never cross the path of that poor lady.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** I hope you found this chapter likable. Hope all of you would review this. Your reviews are important to me.


	3. Chapter 2: Meetings

**A/N:** Don't own the anime nor the manga. I hope you guy's would enjoy this chapter and a million thanks to those who had reviewed and is still reading my story.

To **SnowMirage**, may you always be bribed with cookies!

-

-

-

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

-

-

-

Chapter Two:

**Meetings **

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Im sorry Mrs. Hyuuga, but I sold the last strawberry cake."

Silence.

Mikan just blinked at Mr. Han for a few minutes before it finally sunk in. She suddenly looked at her left then to her right, as if she was expecting someone would jump out and tell her she was on a gag show. She looked at Mr. Han with a face that was ready to burst with laughter.

"Mr. Han, your joking right?"

Mr. Han should have rather closed his shop when he sold the last cake, because when he gave Mikan apologetic smile, he thought he lost his sense of hearing.

"WHAAAATTTTTT!!!"

Birds suddenly flew away from trees.

Mikan had a face that spelled murder.

In anime style, she looked at the owner with fire in her eyes "Who did you sell it too?!"

The owner backed away from the very scary Mikan. "Im so-so-rry Mrs. Hyuuga bu-but I told him that-"

Mikan suddenly had a knife in her hand "Told him what?"

The old man bowed down, "I told him that it's reserved for you and you always buy it."

"And?"

"But the guy suddenly paid me three times the original price I usually sell it."

Mikan suddenly was crying waterfall tears. "I-I-I just wanted to eat my cake..."

Ever since she left the academy, she thought she would never find a worthy pastry that could compare to her favorite Howalons. But she did, and she always made sure that she bought that cake. Now it felt as if it was the end of the world.

"Excuse me for interrupting your boring conversation, but I would like to buy that last set of brownies."

Mr. Han and Mikan turned to see who had entered.

Here was a guy, who you could tell was wearing a very expensive black tuxedo. If you were still in school and he happened to be your schoolmate, you would declare him a campus heartthrob. Without even smiling, you can see that he was handsome, a sort of- Natsume appearance. He was even standing as if he were talking to his personal servants. But Mikan wasn't looking at how gorgeous he looked like. One thing that was in her mind was…

She point a accusing finger at the guy and looked at Mr. Han. _"Is HE the one?!"_

Mr. Han went in front of her. "Im sorry sir, but the last one is for -"

He was bored by the scene. "I'll triple the price again."

You then can hear the cashier box open and close with a chime "Thank you for buying at Kinomoto Pastry Shop, please come again." Mr. Han said with a bright smile.

Mikan's mouth was wide open, and looked at Mr. Han with an expression: _Traitor._

"HEY YOU!!!" Mikan pointed a scary accusing finger at the guy. "That's mine."

The guy looked at her, "I bought it stupid."

Mikan suddenly felt as if steam where coming out from her ears. "WHAT!!!"

The man suddenly felt annoyed. "You must be the most un-lady like plus loudmouth I have ever met. Do you know who I am Miss?"

Mikan was about to commit murder. She went to him and pushed him. "I don't care if you're the prince of JAPAN!!!!" then she suddenly backed away and went to Mr. Han "His not the prince right?" Mr. Han shook his head. She went back to her rival but found out he was leaving the shop. _'How rude of him'_

Mikan followed the guy and threw him one of her shoe at his head. '_Yes! Headshot.'_

The man slowly turned around, suddenly Mikan wished that she shouldn't have done that. The man approached her. She backed away slowly.

"Why you stupid little…" He got her right wrist. "Where is your boss, servant? I will advise them that a person like you should be fired and kicked out of their household. In fact! You should be black listed!" As he shouted those last words, he let Mikan go.

'_How dare he think that I am a maid!!!' _She looked at her clothes; just because she got her clothes with mud stain all over her dress and was starting to smell, does not mean she is a maid! '_If it wasn't for that stupid red shiny Merced-'_

Mikan could not believe it, right beside them was THE red shiny Mercedes.

Mikan suddenly threw him her other shoe. "You're the idiot who drove through the puddle of water and got me wet!"

Nathan looked at her as if he was talking to a person who just escaped the asylum. "Are you on drugs Miss?"

Mikan had enough of this stupid conversation. "Excuse me, but for your information Mr.-high-almighty, I was having a great day until you and your car, decide to cross my path and ruin my day! It looks like I'm not going to get what I always buy for my son." Mikan glared at the owner who was hiding inside. "Because you bribed the old man."

She did not notice that Nathan's expression suddenly changed.

"So your highness, I bid you a farewell and hope to god that your tires get flat! Goodbye!" shouted Mikan then went on her way but suddenly came back because she remembered she had no shoes on. She could tell that the man found the situation suddenly amusing.

"I forgot my shoes." And with that said she quickly left the scene before she realized how she made a fool of herself.

Nathan just stared at her for a few minutes. He suddenly smiled. '_Such a stupid idiot.'_

He got in his car and looked at the two items he bought that lead him to this stupid banter.

"Where to sir?"

He looked at his driver. "Gino did you happen to drive thru a puddle of water and got a person wet?"

Gino suddenly felt his throat go dry. "S-s-sir?

"Gino…"

Gino gulped. "I accidentally ran-"

"Then why didn't you stop?"

Gino felt as if he stepped into hell. "I-I-I was afraid that you'll-"

"I don't want to hear any explanation. Try to catch up with the girl."

Gino did not need to ask who "_the girl_" was.

-----------------

"Im sorry Miss, but you stink like hell." The taxi drove off.

Mikan usually had no time getting a taxi but because the scent of the sewer water on her clothes was starting to take affect, she had a hard time to get home. It was now 5:30pm and she was supposed to be at home by now.

"Hayyyy"

"Hey you."

Mikan didn't need a crystal ball to know who's voice that belonged too. She looked at person she declared the Worst Man of the Year.

"What do you want?" She sarcastically asked.

The guy got out of the car and went to her but stopped when he was almost near her. "god you stink like the sewers."

"Oh, thank your driver for the pleasant scent." She rolled his eyes at him.

He suddenly chuckled. "My driver is sorry for not stopping and-"

"Ah ha! So you do admit!" Mikan suddenly smiled. She stuck her tongue at him "I told you so."

Nathan smiled at her reaction. '_Awhile ago it seemed that she was waiting for the world to self destruct now'_- he brushed away what he was thinking. "I'll take you to where you work."

_'So the idiot still thinks I'm actually a servant'. _Mikan wanted so badly to hit him. "And what makes you think I'll go with a guy who I've never met, bought my pastry and tells me I'm stupid."

Nathan observed her. This girl was different not like the other girls who he knew. "Look Ms. Whoever you are, I just want to do you a favor since it looks like no taxi or vehicle will take you home because of your smell."

Mikan looked at him with curiosity.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. You have my word."

'_He looks sincere though and I do have to get home…' _Mikan gave him another look, then smiled. "What are we waiting for?" She entered the car and smiled at the driver that told him she wasn't mad at him.

Nathan got in and immediately wanted to get out because of the smell. Mikan laughed. He just got in and rolled down his window. "Gino, we will not be having air con today. Drive as fast as you can to whatever direction she says."

-

-

-

-

It was a short thirty minute drive to her place and when they got there Kokoroyomi and Yuu just happened to arrive too.

"Yuu, are we expecting visitors?" As he observed the car which had just arrived.

"Im not sure, I don't tell my clients to come over to the house. I wonder if-" Yuu stopped talking and was surprised to see who came down.

"Oh well, I guess there here now." Mikan looked at Yuu and Kokoroyomi and waved at them without noticing their expression that was written all over there face, _'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-there'. _

Nathan looked over two the two guys who seemed to be glaring at him. He wondered why. He looked at Mikan and was about to say something but was cut off because he was mesmerized by her smile.

Mikan knew that she should get inside and prepare because Shino was going to pick her up. "Hey, thanks for the lift." and then left him.

"Wait!" Nathan got down from the car. "Here, take it." He shoved the brownies and cake to her, and went back to the car before she complained and gave it back to him. "And it's Nathan."

Mikan surprised that he gave her the sweets decided to smile at him. "Thanks, Nathan."

He was wondering why he even gave his name to a servant like her. He just rolled his eyes, closed the door and drove off.

Mikan watched the car disappear. '_His a weird jerk.'_

Mikan headed to the house and bumped into Yuu. She smiled. "We'll be having pizza tonight."

"Who was that Mikan?" Yuu looked at her curiously.

Mikan suddenly felt if she had done something very bad and needed to repent. She was about to answer when Kokoroyomi decided to splash her with a bucket of water.

_"Kokoroyomi!!!"_

"Im sorry but god Mikan you stink!" Koko said laughing.

She hit him while laughing and chased both of them inside the house.

-

-

-

-

"Good evening sir."

"Good Evening Lily. Is auntie here?"

Lily closed the door. Lily was his old trusty maid when he was still living in the US.

"No sir, she just left 30min ago, but she left instruction to call her asap."

He nodded and went to his room and went directly to his bed.

_Boy what a day. _He smelled himself. He smelled like the girl.

He wondered why her smile suddenly affected him and that he needed to tell her his name. _'Wait, the idiot didn't even tell him hers.'_ He closed his eyes and wished he was back home in the US.

His parents were both Japanese but they moved to the US when he was 6. He would constantly visit this country when he was young but stopped when he entered high school and college. It was because of his father that brought him back to this country. His father requested that he would be in charge with the business here until his father would be able to come back and relieve Nathan from his duties here. But there was one problem, whenever he came back, he felt as if he had been here all of his life and then suddenly he would feel uneasy. As if, he left something here, but couldn't remember.

Someone knocked on his door, "Excuse me sir, your aunt is on the phone."

Nathan got up, opened the door and took the phone from Lily.

"Hello."

_"Nathan, sweetie. Where have you been? Nina was disappointed that she wasn't able to see you."_

"I'm sorry auntie…I was busy and I forgot to turn on my cell phone."

_"Oh I see, well sweetie, don't over work yourself. You've just arrived."_

"Yes auntie." Nathan wanted to finish this conversation because he wanted to take a shower and sleep.

_"By the way, your father called me to remind you that you must attend the party tonight."_

Nathan had forgotten about that. Before he left for Japan two weeks ago, his father told him to attend the La'Vista party. There will be hundreds of important people there, especially the elite ones. It was a place where he could introduce himself, that he was the heir to the Shin Corporation.

"Luckily you reminded me, auntie. I better get going."

"_Your uncle Satoshi will be there, so you don't have to worry."_

Nathan said his goodbyes and went to prepare, looks like he wasn't going to have his early rest.

-

-

-

"Mommy looks so beautiful right uncle Youichi?"

Mikan was in her room with Ryoichi watching her and Youichi lying down on her bed.

"Ryoichi, I think you've eaten a lot of pizza tonight." Youichi replied sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue at him. She went over to her son. "You think your mommy is beautiful baby?"

And like any proud son would do, he smiled and hugged her. "Mommy is beautiful tonight."

"Yeah and your mommy is also the best idiot in the world." Hotaru came into her room. "Come Ryoichi, your uncle Youichi is going to give your milk now."

Youichi knew what that meant and he always knew never to disobey unspoken command of Hotaru. He knew Hotaru wanted to talk to Mikan alone without her son in the same room.

"Ok aunt Hotaru, can I play games after I drink my milk?"

Hotaru gave him a nod. "Only for an hour ok."

Ryoichi got Youichi's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Who took you home today, Mikan?"

"Oh, just a guy that I met at the pastry shop."

Hotaru looked at her as if she spoke another language. "What?"

Mikan smiled at Hotaru. "Don't worry."

"DON'T worry! The only guy that has taken you home this past six years is Shino!"

Mikan wanted to laugh. She knew that Hotaru was worried about her. "Don't worry, I won't be seeing him again and besides I-I don't think I'm ready yet."

Hotaru just studied her for awhile. She did want Mikan to find someone to love but not just someone, the person has to be worthy for an idiot like her. "I was just curious."

Mikan smiled.

"Mikan, Shino's here." Ruka yelled.

"I'll be there in a moment." She yelled back.

She went to find her purse and closed her bedroom door. "Ryoichi, mommy's going now."

Ryoichi dropped the game controller and went to give a goodbye kiss. "Mommy don't stay up too late."

"Don't forget to use the table napkin" Youichi yelled from the living room

Yuu gave her a brush. "Use this in the lady's room every time you go to the comfort room."

"If you see any interesting stars or find gossip make sure you remember it ok. You have to give it to me with complete details." Kokoroyomi said while eating a piece of pizza. "Hoy Youichi, your turn to clean up the mess!"

"Have a good time Mikan." smiled Ruka, as he gave me my favorite handkerchief.

Mikan went to the front door. "I will. Just take care of Ryoichi. Make sure his assignments are done, Yuu. Youichi just do what Kokosays and stop messing with the kitchen!" She smiled at Hotaru who didn't say a word at all. "I'll be fine." Mikan squeezed Hotaru's hand and left the house.

"Sorry for making you wait Shino." Mikan called out when she saw Shino opening the door for her and almost tripping on her dress.

Hotaru just closed the door and watched the car drive away. _'The idiot will always remain an idiot.' _She turned around and saw Ruka watching her.

"She'll be fine Hotaru."

Hotaru gave him a small. It surprised her up till now, that they were still together. They did have their fights and temporary breakups but they always ended up back together. She went to him and clasped her hands with him. "I know… but Mikan has never let any guy take her home no matter how filthy she is. I'm just a little concern."

"A little?" Ruka mocked but then squeezed her hand and smiled. "It's ok."

Hotaru nodded, then went to their bedroom and looked for something. When she came out, a shiny familiar gun they had hated since elementary appeared. Hotaru simply asked with the baka gun in her hands, "Who wants to clean up the mess?" Everyone started to do something. Hotaru smiled at Ryoichi, "Except you, go and play with your games."

She went to the kitchen to get water. She then wrote a note and stuck it to the refrigerator.

_Mikan at the La'Vista Party._

-

-

-

**A/N: **

Hope this chap didn't bore you.

Please do review and tell me what you guys really think about it. Any type of review is ok.


	4. Chapter 3: Identities

A/N: **I do not own this series or the manga.**

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story.

To **Dear Julie**, thank you for everything. I'll try my best to improve.

-

-

-

-

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

-

-

-

-

Chapter 3:

** Identities**

When Shino told her that the La Vista party that she was going to attend would just be a regular party with a few guests, she guessed that he forgotten to mention that VIPs were attending.

'_I guess the prime minister of Japan is a regular person!' _Mikan thought furiously. She stomped on Shino's foot when Mr. Li finished talking to them. "You told me it's a regular party!" she seethed.

Shino did not mind the foot stomping because he knew it would happen. He did not mention that important people were coming because he knew Mikan would not have accepted the invitation. _'Or shall I say bribery,_' he thought.

He simply smiled at her.

Mikan returned his smile, though sarcastically. "You owe me big time, Shino." Her smile turned dazzling. "Let's charm the people since we're here."

That was what she had been doing for nearly two hours. Mingling with guests with a smile plastered on her face and laughing at the corniest jokes. Everyone was talking, drinking, laughing, smoking and doing what was supposed to be done at parties. Mikan on the other hand, just wanted to go home and be with her family. However, she made a promise to Shino that she would not escape.

'_Might as well go the bathroom to freshen up,' _Mikan thought to herself as she remembered Yuu's request. She excused herself and went to find the ladies' room. Mikan hoped that the ladies' was empty, but tons of girls were inside. She decided to find another place. More girls! "Everyone wants to use the bathroom tonight," Mikan muttered as she looked for another – hopefully empty – bathroom to use.

She asked one of the waiters if there were any other bathrooms. Following directions got her to a bathroom that was a little small, but looked fancy enough. She went in and closed the door.

Too bad she did not see the sign that said:

_**Bathroom door broken, please don't use.**_

Well, throughout elementary and high school, she had always had problems reading signs.

-

-

-

-

"Nathan, glad you could make it. I thought you weren't coming"

Nathan shook hands with his Uncle Satoshi, and said hello to his uncle's friends. "Of course I'd come, Uncle."

His uncle chuckled. "Gentlemen, I want you to meet my nephew and the next heir to the Shin Corporation.

"Ah, so this is Nathan."

"Yes, your uncle has been telling us about you."

"You're a handsome looking fellow."

Everyone laughed. Nathan accepted the champagne glass that his uncle offered him.

"So Nathan, how is your stay in Japan?" inquired one of his uncle's friends.

Nathan smiled. "So far, I haven't had any troubles especially since I'm a young guy and young guys tend to get into trouble."

They laughed once more.

Amidst the laughter, a woman caught Nathan's eye. He observed her from the corner of her eye. She looked very familiar, as if he had seen her before. She seemed to be looking for something.

"Mr. Shin, it's a pleasure that you're here tonight."

Nathan turned around to see who spoke to him. It was no other than Shino Suzuki. He did not know why, but his blood boiled whenever he heard this man's name.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Suzuki. Your name is well known even back home."

Shino smiled sheepishly. "So is yours."

"And how was the business deal?"

Shino suddenly became serious. "We spoke and have not come up with an amount to agree with."

Nathan looked at him with feigned surprise. "But Mr. Suzuki, you're being modest with your prices lately. Why won't you just give out the real amount that your company is asking for?"

Shino gave him a knowing smile. "Perhaps another time, Mr. Shin. After all, we are here to relax, are we not?"

"Shino, were is Ms. Sakura?" Shino's uncle asked as he approached them.

"Really? She's here?" another man inquired.

"Where? I don't see her."

"Ha, my wife is going to kill me if I don't get an autograph from her."

Nathan wondered who this Sakura was. "Ms. Sakura?" Nathan echoed questioningly.

"She was a very famous singer here," his uncle answered.

_"Was?"_

His uncle smiled at him. "She retired four years ago and is living quite peacefully now."

"Too bad she retired early," remarked one of his uncle's friends. "Her career was going so well, then she decided to stop. But even until now, she's a great favorite of the people."

"I see" was all that Nathan could say. Then he glanced at Shino who was busy looking for this girl. He asked him, "And I assume she worked for you?"

Shino nodded.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Nathan said quickly. "I need to go somewhere. I'll be back in a flash."

He headed to where he last saw the woman who had caught his attention. She was beyond a closed door, through which she had not reappeared yet.

-

-

-

-

_"People of Japan, can't you hear me?!"_ Mikan screamed.

She had been stuck in the bathroom for nearly ten minutes. She had been yelling constantly, but it was useless since her voice could not be heard over the loud music. "Why? Why does this happen to me?" She pounded on the door again. "Hello, I promise whoever is out there… I'll be your slave for a week! Just open the goddamn door!"

_"Is someone in there?"_

Mikan felt as if angels were singing. "Yes… Ummm, sir, could you please open the door?"

Nathan felt as if he knew the voice. "Miss, did you read the sign that said the bathroom is not to be used?"

A vein popped out of her temple. "I'm sorry,_ sir_, for not able to _read_, but could you _please _get me out of here."

Nathan felt as though he definitely knew the owner of the voice. "Well, sorry for being your unreliable knight in shining tuxedo, but it's not my fault that you're in that situation." He heard a sniffle. "Hey, you're not crying, are you?"

Mikan banged on the door, which made Nathan jump in shock. She shrieked, "_Can't you understand that I don't want to die in here?!_"

Nathan felt like laughing but decided not to. "Just a moment." He took out a plastic card from his wallet and wedged it between the lock and the door hinge. Voila, it opened!

When the door unlocked, she yanked the door open and bumped into her rescuer.

_"You!"_ Mikan pointed at him accusingly.

_"You again?"_ Nathan drawled. "Does your employer know that you're here or maybe…" He trailed off, eyes gleaming mischievously.

Mikan blushed. "Of course not!"

"Well then, what is a servant like you doing in this grand party? Not being Cinderella, are we?"

Mikan wanted to do nothing but hit him with a baseball bat and send him to the moon. She straightened her back, fixed her hair and gave Nathan a smile. "I'm sorry for my outburst, Mr. Nathan." She approached him slowly. "I am very thankful that you have helped me once again. But I promised a good friend of mine that I shall be charming and very accommodating to his visitors tonight." She went as close to him as she dared and then stomped on his feet as hard as she could. "Thank you!" She smiled again, then turned around and left him.

Nathan hopped up and down in pain. _'Why the little toad! I'm not done with you, lady.' _However, he could not help but smile. '_The girl has attitude.'_

-

-

-

-

"Mikan, where have you been?" Shino asked when he finally spotted her. "Hotaru and the others would skin me alive if I lost you." He was not joking - they would not hesitate to give him a slow death if that ever happened.

"I had to go the comfort room," Mikan answered after gulping down her champagne.

"And?"

"Oh, I just happened to see a… friend."

Shino sighed. It was getting late and he knew that Mikan wanted to be home by 11 p.m. However, his uncle wanted him to introduce her to Mr. Shin. Ever since his encounter with that young man, he felt uneasy with him because he happened to look just like…

Natsume.

He knew it was impossible, to even think that it was he. The Shino family has always been known in _both worlds_, the normal and the-

"Shino, it's getting late."

He looked at Mikan. "I just want to introduce you to Mr. Shin, and then we'll go."

Mikan smiled. "The Mr. Shin?" She had heard about that family back when she was still in showbiz. That family was one of the wealthiest people in Japan.

"No, the nephew."

"Then bring him in."

Shino laughed. "I'll look for him."

Mikan was relieved that all she had to do was meet one more person and leave. She wanted to go home and sleep in her comfortable bed.

"So Cinderella decides to stay?"

Mikan turned to face her nemesis, who had suddenly appeared. "Is it just me, or are you trying to be annoying without trying at all?"

Nathan smirked. "Am I succeeding?"

"Leave me alone. Don't worry, your airy-ness, I'm just waiting for my friend and I'll be gone." She saw Shino approaching with a scowl on his face. "Oh, and there he is right now."

Nathan looked at who Miss Cinderella's friend was. He thought it was this guy in glasses who had "I'm proud to be a nerd" written all over him, but was surprised when he saw her smiling at Shino. He had a sudden, unknown urge to punch the guy.

Shino looked at him "Mr. Shin, I was just looking for you."

Mikan felt as if her head had snapped off. "Nathan Shin?"

Shino looked at her with confusion. He wanted to ask Mikan whether she saw the resemblance between Nathan Shin and Natsume, but decided not to. "You know each other?"

Nathan smirked. "And who would this be?"

"She is the one we've been talking about, Mr. Shin. Mikan Sakura."

Shino's uncle appeared from behind him with a proud smile. "We've been telling her to make a comeback for a year now."

_You mean this idiot is a singer!_ Nathan wanted to shout his disbelief. All this time, he thought she was a servant, a maid. He wanted to strangle the woman…_he did not even know why_. He looked at her and an "I told you so" expression was on her face.

"Ms. Sakura, this is Mr. Shin."

She went up to him and gave him a charming smile and shook his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, sir. Do watch your feet on the dance floor as you may get them…_stepped on_… due to the crowded people here."

Nathan finally had a reason to strangle her.

"Oh, thank you for your concern, Ms. Sakura, and I must say without being rude, your…perfume…is quite…pleasing to the nose."

Mikan wanted to kick him. She knew what he meant by perfume! She just smiled at him. "Well, I must go home now, Mr. Suzuki."

Shino felt that he had missed something in their conversation. "Excuse me, uncle, but I promised that I'd take Ms. Sakura home."

They said their goodbyes and left.

Nathan watched them leave the room. Without him noticing, his hands clenched into a fist when he saw Suzuki take Mikan's hand. _'Our paths will cross again, Cinderella… I'm sure of that.'_

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** Another chapter done! Yippee. I know all of you want to know **"WHAT HAPPENED TO NATSUME?!"** but you have to wait. I can't just jump into the climax just yet. I still have to introduce to you other characters and (small spoiler alert.) why Ryoichi would be an important factor.

Thank you very much for reviewing my other chapters and telling me what you truly think about it.

To the following people: **_ktel88, _****_Azurana K., _****_sarafyna-chan, _****_glenda23, _****_cupidsangel, _****_lysabelle, _****_kyouya-haruhi-forever, _****_XXXcherryblossomXXX, _****_proffesional, _****_natsumeluvr, _****_Riyu Akari_****_., Lot, _****_SapphireRhythm, _****_Memorie, _****_karupinsan, _****_dbzgtfan2004, _****_vJvW, _****_tokuteiyouji, _****_Esa MaRie_****_, animecrazy, rukatoki. _– **Thank you for always reviewing. Your reviews mean a lot to me.

Lastly, thank you **Mr. T.I.T** for continuing to review my story and telling me the truth.

Please don't forget to review this chapter! I promise you, I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 4: Through His Eyes

A/N: Don't own this wonderful series, but some characters I made up are officially mine.

To **Dear Julie**, thanks for everything.

**Snow Mirage**, who said cookies were not meant for bribery?

**Kawaiigurl-11**, may you continue planning with your wicked ideas.

**Littledoggy,** I enjoyed our talks.

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**A glimpse to the past…**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**6 years ago**_

_"He looks like his father, right Ruka?" Mikan happily said as she gazes happily at her newborn son. Even though she was still tired from giving birth, her face still glows from motherly happiness._

_Ruka, who stood beside her bed and peered at the baby whom Mikan was carrying very protectively in her arms. At that time, the whole group got a permission to visit her after the delivery, thanks to Hotaru's request, just to greet the new mother and her son._

_"Idiot, it is impossible to say that right now. You'll find out later on as the baby grows." Hotaru said without looking at Mikan while quietly playing with the hands of the sleepy baby. "You're lucky this baby doesn't take after your face, idiot."_

_Mikan pouted. "Hey, I just gave birth here, so naturally I'm not a sight to see." Then Mikan chuckled as she looks at Hotaru. "Actually, this baby would be pretty lucky to be having an aunt like you."_

_Hotaru smiled at Mikan._

_"So what happened to Shino?" Mikan suddenly asked._

_Yuu approached them from behind. "Oh, we sent him home. Poor guy, he was greatly scared with what you did to him earlier. "_

_Mikan laughed. "Is he alright?"_

_"Well, after 5 cups of strong coffee plus 2 cans of coke, then constant visit to the restroom, he collapsed right after the doctor said to us you and the baby were okay." Koko said while trying not to laugh._

_"I guess he saw the dark side of you?" Youichi said from the sofa near them._

_They all laughed when they saw Mikan, who had gone through hours of painful labor, still had the strength to throw a pillow at Youichi._

_The room went still when they saw the baby opened his eyes briefly. Blink by blink, the baby's gaze first landed to Mikan then to others as if trying to recognize the faces that were looking at him._

_Youichi stood up to take a closer look at the baby and nearly smiled. 'This was Natsume's son'_

_The baby yawned again and went back to sleep._

_"What's his name?" Youichi asked without taking his eyes off the baby._

_"How about…" said Yuu excitedly. Everyone's ears were all to him. "…Theodore Roosevelt Hyuuga, George Washington Hyuuga?"_

_Mikan silently whispered to Hotaru, "Why do I have a feeling they're all presidents?"_

_Hotaru threw a small rubber ball at Yuu. "Just because you used to be our student council president you don't have to name him as one of the well-known presidents?"_

_"No. How about Lupin, Kenshin, Naruto, or better yet Ichigo? Natsume liked those manga series." Youichi suggested as he went back to the sofa with his hands on his head._

_"Tsk tsk. Natsume wouldn't want his son be named after his favorite manga's. No matter how much he loves them." Koko replied with his arms crossed over. "He should be named… Nostradamus, Hercules or Cesar "_

_Mikan thought she was going to have a headache with all the weird names they were giving her. "How about you Ruka?" She asked him hoping to get a decent name this time._

_Ruka was blushing. "Me? I don't know."_

_Mikan gave him an encouraging smile. "Try it Ruka."_

_"Well… I.. I… Pyro?" Ruka said while looking down at the floor._

_Mikan gave a small laugh, unsure if Ruka was joking or serious._

_Hotaru gave the verdict._

_"Now you know why I'm not sure if I want kids with him." Hotaru whispered while glaring at Ruka, as if saying, "You're dead this time" or "I'm going to sell the super deluxe rarest picture of Ruka"._

_Mikan coughed trying to snap Hotaru from whatever evil plans she had this time. "How about you Hotaru?"_

_"Well I'll suggest names of famous inventors... but you're a big idiot now, you can come up with a name right?"_

_Miikan looked at all her friends and they all agreed. She then looked at her sleeping baby, her son._

_"Ryoichi." Mikan simply said not revealing why she chose the name. But she knew that Natsume would agree… Besides, he told her so if he was to have a son, she should call him Ryoichi._

_She saw her friends test the name to their lips and silently agreed to the name, because they all smiled at her._

_Mikan felt her tears form. "We are going to raise him up well right? He'll have the life what his father wanted." She looked apprehensively at everyone._

_Everyone nodded._

_"Starting today… we are not going to show him our alice." Mikan suddenly announced as she looked at the shocked faces of her friends. She frowned knowing this would be a biggest sacrifice they would ever have…but this is for her son. "We have to do this." She said with all conviction she could muster. "Back then I never knew I had an alice until I followed Hotaru. Back then, I noticed how peaceful my life was when I didn't have this power…but don't get me wrong, knowing you guys was and will always be the greatest thing that had happened to me. However, I want my son to live a normal life and I'm sure Natsume would also want this too."_

_They all looked at each other and then to the baby._

_"Promise me. " Mikan looked at everyone hopefully._

_Everyone gathered around Mikan and her baby._

_"We promise."_

-

-

-

-

Chapter 4:

**Through His Eyes**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Present time**

-

-

-

-

"Ok class, I just have to go to the bathroom. Continue finishing your drawings."

"Yes, Ms. Ochi." The class replied in unison.

Ms. Ochi could not help but smile at her students and at the same time made a silent prayer, praying that nothing bad would happen to her class when she came back. The moment Ms. Ochi closed the door, the students got off their chairs and chatted with their fellow classmates. Showing of their latest toys, ribbons, bags, etc., even if they did that during recess 2 hours ago.

While everyone was busy talking, there was one boy who sat at the back row continuing what the teacher told them to finish.

Ryoichi sighed to himself, how is it that teachers think when they leave their students alone, _they would behave_. It was complete nonsense. But he promised his family that he'll obey whatever his teacher told him to do if he wanted to go to the fieldtrip tomorrow. He looked at his crayola box to find the perfect color to use to represent the grass. He grabbed an orange crayon.

_"You can use the color green."_

Ryoichi looked at the girl in front of him. She was the only girl who kept on pestering to be his friend. Sure he had some friends, but he noticed that his classmates found it uncomfortable to be with him. He never knew why.

"I don't like green, now leave me alone." Ryoichi replied.

"Ryoichi don't pout that often, you'll grow old like grandpa." Nina grinned and went to her seat a few rows from him.

He made sure that Nina wasn't looking when he got the green crayon but had a small smile on his face.

It had taken him 2 minutes to finish his work but for a six year old like Ryoichi, it felt as if he spent the entire day drawing. He was tired but he was excited because he knew uncle Koko would be picking him up and he'll be having another adventure with his family. He observed his drawing, his _masterpiece._

His drawing showed a sun, the sky, clouds, birds, trees, flowers and a house. Beside the house were seven people holding hands. Ryoichi was very proud of his work. He remembered that his mom always told him "_always be proud with everything we do_." He looked again at his drawing and felt as if something was missing. He slowly inspected his work to find the flaw.

_Bingo!_

He got a pencil and wrote down the names of his family. _'How will they know who my family is if they don't have names.'_

Ryoichi wrote down uncle Yuu first. To him, uncle Yuu was like a king and a magician. At the theater, he would constantly yell commands and the crew would hurry to meet his demands.

He loved going to the theater because there was one room he loved going to.

His uncle will take him to a room that had nothing inside. He would then close the door and ask him, where he would like to visit because that specific room could take him to anywhere he would want to go.

He thought his uncle was losing his mind but told him he wanted to see his school playground. Yuu just smiled at him and told him to count to three. When he opened the door he found the room that once was empty was now a playground.

_**Flashback**_

"_You see, all you have to do is believe." Yuu told Ryoichi as he was closing the door. _

"_But why can't I touch it uncle Yuu." Complained the six year old._

"_Because it would disappear. Remember the shy plant I once showed you."_

_Ryoichi thought for awhile. "You mean the plant that if you touch it's leaves it will curl up?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Hmmm, so that means… the room is shy also?"_

_Yuu chuckled. "Yes it's shy.' He took his hand and headed back to his office._

"_I can't wait to tell mommy uncle Yuu."_

"_NO!"_

"_Why not Uncle Yuu?"_

"_Because…because it's our secret. If you tell anyone, the room will disappear."_

_Ryoichi wanted to tell his mother about the room but… he didn't want the room to disappear also. _

"_Ok Uncle Yuu, I promise. I won't tell anyone."_

_Yuu placed his right hand upward. "Promise."_

"_Promise. It's our secret."_

_**End Flashback**_

The next person he wrote was his Uncle Kokoroyomi. Uncle Koko was like a policeman. One thing he knew about uncle Koko was that, he couldn't tell a lie when he was talking to him. His uncle would look at him and gently ask "_Are you telling the truth Ryoichi?"_

Uncle Koko was always the one who picked him up whenever his class would end. They would always eat out for lunch, while his uncle would ask how school was. What he loved about uncle Koko was that he always told funny jokes. No matter how tired, sad or angry he was, uncle Koko knew how to make him laugh. And when he was bored and saw his uncle not doing anything, they would play their favorite game _"Do you know what I am thinking?"_

**Flashback**

"_Uncle how did you know what I was thinking." Ryoichi shook the arm of his uncle. _

_They were eating lunch at their favorite burger restaurant._

"_It's a secret." Winked Koko. _

"_No your just guessing uncle, ok what am I thinking now?" Ryoichi closed his eyes and ears, in fear that his thought may pop out._

_Koko smiled and heard the thought that Ryoichi was thinking. _

'_Uncle koko is the best uncle in the world.'_

_Koko was touched by the thought Ryoichi was thinking and decided to buy him the game he wanted when he heard another thought escape._

'_but he is also annoying uncle.'_

"_Why you!" He ruffled the hair of Ryoichi. There was no doubt that he was the son of Natsume._

"_What did I say?"_

"_You told me I was annoying huh." Said Koko while tickling him._

"_Uncle, why can't I tell mommy that-"_

"_Ryoichi, remember you promised me…"_

"O_k. I won't tell mommy."_

**End of flashback **

Next he wrote his favorite uncle, Uncle Youichi. Youichi was like a big brother to him. They would constantly play computer games at the house. He liked hanging around with uncle Youichi, it made him feel cool. He was also the one who mostly helped him with his assignments when mom wasn't at the house. Every Saturday afternoon, they would hang out at the malls, mostly at the arcade where Youichi would challenge him to kiddy games. Every Halloween, Uncle Youichi would take him to his school, where they would sit in a dark corner with cookies and milk.

**Flashback**

_Youichi and his senior classmates always held a contest every Halloween. They would have to enter their booth which had 5 rooms. If those who have entered completed going into all 5 rooms without heading for the exit doors, they would get a prize money._

"_Uncle Youichi , you said there are five rooms right." Ryoichi showed his whole hand._

"_Yes." Replied Youichi as he was eating his fifth cookie._

"_I saw the other room uncle…" Ryoichi pointed to the fifth room" there is nothing in there."_

'_Because no one will ever make it to the next room."_

_Ryoichi laughed. "Oh yeah, because you room is scary right?"_

"_Yup." Youichi said as he continued munching his cookie. "And, I don't think they'll –"_

_Youichi didn't finish his sentence because a group of girls entered his territory. He motioned to Ryoichi to be quiet. Ryoichi nodded. _

_He whispered to Ryoichi, "This would be easy."_

"_ahhhhhhhhhhh!!"_

_10 ghosts suddenly appeared and were chasing the girls._

_When the group was out the exit door both of them started to laugh. _

_They settled themselves back to their seats and continued eating the cookies._

"_You know uncle, sometimes I think your ghosts are real." Ryoichi said as he munched his cookie. _

"_Hey Ryoichi, don't tell –"_

"Y_eah don't tell mommy. But you know what uncle, I'm not afraid of ghosts anymore. Because I know you won't scare me."_

**End of flashback**

Uncle Ruka was the next person he wrote. Uncle Ruka was an expert with animals. It was his uncle who introduced him to Pampie, the stray dog they found outside the shop.

**Flashback**

"_Uncle Ruka!! Look, he's got blood on top of his head." He pointed at the wound._

_Ruka went to the dog and slowly touched the dog's body. "What happened to you?"_

_The dog howled in pain. _

"_What did he say uncle?" Ryoichi looked at him with concern._

"_He said that a motorbike hit him when he was crossing the street." Ruka said sadly. _

"_His going to live right uncle!?" _

_Ruka took another look at his patient, "Let's bring him into the clinic but you have to help me take care of him ok."_

_Ryoichi vigorously nodded his head. 'I will uncle!" Ryoichi headed inside to prepare some milk that would be given to the dog. "Uncle, can I name him?"_

_Ruka smiled. "Sure. I'll fix him up first and when I come out you tell me what his name going to be."_

**End of flashback**

His Uncle Ruka was always soft-spoken. He liked how his uncle took care of his animals; it was if he understood the wants and pains of the animals. He and his uncle had a silent agreement that he won't tell his family that uncle Ruka could speak to animals.

Of course, it was impossible to forget his favorite aunt, aunt Hotaru. He once thought that aunt Hotaru was a general in disguise. Whenever she gave an order, everyone made sure that it was done as soon as possible. Everyone seemed to be scared of Aunt Hotaru, even Uncle Ruka!

When he was with Aunt Hotaru, she would ask him how he thought of the latest gadgets that would be selling to the young kids and then ask if there was any pretty girls talking to his uncle Ruka.

Sometimes, when Aunt Hotaru wasn't busy, she would take him to the seaside and let him try an invention that she made.

**Flashback**

"_Aunt Hotaru, what kind of invention is this?"_

_With a proud look, Hotaru answered "Invention 487, The great sand castle. If you put this anywhere on sand, it would make your own grand sand castle."_

_And indeed, there stood a 4 feet sand castle complete with a bridge. _

"_Aunt Hotaru, you should sell this. Your inventions would click." Ryoichi said proudly._

_Hotaru sighed. "I did, but I had to stop."_

"_Why?" _

"_It's a secret." Hotaru winked._

"_I can keep a secret" Ryoichi bounced up and down._

"_Then keep our outings a secret ok. Your mom doesn't know I do this." Hotaru said calmly._

_Ryoichi knew that his aunt's trust was important. "Alright auntie, I'll keep quiet."_

**End of backflash.**

He then put his name and named the last person next to him. Mommy.

How could a son like him explain how grateful he was that she was his mom? Nina was one of his mom students at the place where she worked. He knew that Nina liked his mom. He couldn't blame her. Her mother was always busy and was always asleep on weekends.

He knew his mom was a famous singer but he was glad that she had stopped. Now, she spent more time with him. His aunt Hotaru told him his mom was a caring and loving person with occasional bouts of denseness.

He loved describing his mother to others when given a chance. He would say she was like an angel. She has beautiful chestnut-brown hair which curled at the ends, often brushing her face gently. Her eyes would always sparkle no matter if he knew she had problems. She would tell him tales of her days when she was in elementary and how she meet his father.

Ryoichi looked at the drawing and was excited to show it them tonight. Suddenly someone grabbed his paper. There were three boys in front of him.

"Well, well. Look at this guys, Ryoichi finished his drawing." Sneered Akeno, the class bully.

"Ooohh, whaat a goood boy we have here." Taunted Benjiro, one of the minions of Akeno.

"Our teacher would be sooo proud of little Ryoichi." Yasuo smirked, the final minion of Akeno.

Ryoichi stood up from his seat. "Give it back Akeno."

All of their classmates abandoned what they were doing and decided to watch what would happen. Everyone knows that Akeno and his gang were not to be messed with.

Akeno who was a few inches taller of Ryoichi, went to him and pushed him lightly. "The young Ryoichi, so brave even without his uncle?"

Ryoichi did not back down and pushed Akeno "Give it to me!"

Akeno chuckled. "Is that it? Yasuo, get the matches in my bag."

"Give it to him Akeno!" shouted Nina.

Nina who was declared in the whole elementary department as most behaved, friendly and a young honor student, threw an orange at Akeno.

Akeno rubbed the sore spot and looked at Nina with dagger eyes "Why you little –" Akeno went after Nina.

Nina was dumbfound that she did that stint and ran next to Ryoichi. "Ryoichi."

Ryoichi motioned Nina to stay at the back and whispered with a smile "Idiot."

"Ohhh, Ryoichi has a girlfriend?" mocked Benjiro.

"Look at that the young tyke is actually thinking of protecting her" goaded Yasuo.

Akeno slowly walked up to them. "So you think your cool even without your uncle Youichi?"

"I'm not trying to be cool… I just want my drawing back." Ryoichi replied calmly.

"Oh you mean this." Akeno lifted the drawing up so that the whole class had a perfect view of it. "Sure."

Riiip.

Rip.

Rip.

Riiiiip.

Akeno had just ripped the paper into four pieces.

"Opps. Sorry." Smirked Akeno and waved to his minions to leave them.

Ryoichi just stared at the ripped up drawing on the floor.

"Ryoichi…" Nina gently touched his shoulder.

Ryoichi did not bother to acknowledge her touch but bent down to pick up his paper and sat down.

Nina felt sorry for him and was thinking of retaliation, when she heard Ryoichi speak.

_"Don't… it's no use."_

Nina looked at him and saw that he took another piece of paper and pencil and started to draw again.

"But Ryoichi…" complained Nina.

"It's alright."

"Don't try to be friends with him Nina." Shouted Akeno, who was annoyed because Ryoichi didn't do anything. "People like him, are not worth to talk too."

Ryoichi continued to draw.

"He's a top idiot." Taunted Yasuo.

"A freak you mean." Shouted Benjiro

"A family who are all weird…"

Nina noticed Ryoich stopped drawing. "Ryoichi…"

"A mother who is weird.."

Ryoichi gripped his pencil.

"No wonder your father died because he found out…_you guys were weird_."

Ryoichi's pencil tip snapped.

"And…" Akeno stopped talking because he felt hot all of a sudden. "You two." Akeno pointed at Yasuo and Benjiro. "Check the air con, it's hot in here."

At the same time they heard a crash outside the classroom door. After a few seconds, Ms. Oichi entered the room and smiled at her students. "Sorry class, I dropped my coffee cup. I guess I poured to much hot water and the handle became to hot to carry."

She noticed her students were sweating. All of a sudden her students were talking to her at the same time.

"Teacher, my water jug is hot." Cried one of her student.

_"Mine too!"_

_"Mine had ice in it, now it's also hot."_

_"Teacher it's hot in here."_

_"The air con is not working."_

_"Teacher can I go to the bathroom?"_

Ms. Oichi got her whistle and blew.

"Finally! Peace and quiet! First of all I want all of you guys to go back to your seats. Now! That means you too, Akeno."

"Go back to your seat."

Nina jumped when she heard Ryoichi speak. She saw him fixing something in his bag. She nodded at him.

At her seat, she couldn't help but think about what happened. She felt the heat slowly disappear. She glanced at Ryoichi, who had his head down.

'_Could it have been Ryoichi?'_ Nina thought.

**Backflash**

_Their teacher in P.E was absent so they were given free time to play at the school playground. She saw that Ryoichi was by himself again and asked him if he wanted to play tag with them. Ryoichi had decline and told her not to disturb him. She stuck her tongue at him and declared him a party-pooper. _

_After a few minutes, she had tripped on her shoelace thus ending with a loud scream and a demand for a nurse._

_At the clinic she was told to wait because the nurse was fixing a fellow student who had also got hurt._

_She tried to wipe the tears away when… _

"_Your stupid."_

_Nina looked up and was ready to murder that person when she saw it was Ryoichi. Her tears activated again. "It's not my fault. The person who tied my shoelace should be blamed!"_

_Ryoichi smirked. "Wasn't it you?"_

_Nina cried harder._

_Ryoichi's smirk vanished. "Hey!!! Don't cry! Your not going to die, you know."_

_Nina tried to stop crying when she heard this information. "Yo-ou mean… I…I..I'm not going to die?"_

"_I can't believe that teachers call you a 'smart-child' " Ryoichi replied sarcastically. _

"_But …there's blood." Nina pointed at her wound._

"_Ahhh, your so annoying. Here can I see that wound of yours."_

_Nina protected her right knee with her body. _

"_Just let me look at it!" Ryoichi poked at her body. "I promise, I'm not going to break it! Now let me see IT!"_

_Ryoichi tickled Nina which made her move and made her knee venerable for Ryoichi to grab._

_Nina shut her eyes when she felt Ryoichi's hand touch her wound. She was preparing to scream when she heard another voice._

"_Oy, Mr. Hyuuga, leave Ms. Shin alone." _

_Ryoichi looked at the nurse and got out immediately. _

_A young blond nurse, smiled kindly at her. "Ms. Shin, your teacher tells me you tripped at P.E today and refused that they have no right's to look at your wound."_

_Nina smiled. "My mother told me that if I ever got a wound I should show it immediately to the school nurse." _

_The nurse smiled back. "Is that so? Well, may I take a look at your wound ma'am?"_

_Nina laughed. "Certainly."_

_The nurse got her first aid kit. "Where is the wound?"_

_Nina wasn't listening to her… because she was busy finding her wound. She looked at her left leg. None. She looked at her right knee and carefully scanned her knee. Trying to find the evidence. _

"_Ms. Shin?"_

"_I…I…I'm sorry nurse, but I have to go to my classroom."_

_Nina quickly ran to her classroom. Upon arriving, she saw Ryoichi at his chair, writing something. She didn't know what to do. She slowly sat down on her chair and knew that Ryoichi was carefully looking at her._

_She got a piece of paper, scribbled a note and waited for their class to be done. She then threw it at him and walked out of the room._

**End of flashback **

Nina wanted to ask him but the bell suddenly rang.

"ok class, remember, tomorrow is your fieldtrip. Make sure that whoever is going to accompany you, be here at 7am.

Everyone started to pack their things up and rushed out the door. Nina decided to wait for Ryoichi outside the door.

-

-

-

-

"Ryoichi?"

Ryoichi did not bother to stop because he knew that she'll be waiting for him…as always.

"What do you want?" He knew she was going to ask him if he was the one that caused the accident awhile ago.

"I was just wondering if…your going tomorrow?"

Ryoichi stopped and looked at her.

Nina was just smiling at him. "Well?? Are you going?"

Ryoichi just breathed in. "Yeah." And continued to walk.

"Who's coming with you? I'm trying to convince my Uncle Nathan to come with me."

They waited at the waiting shed for the ones who'd pick them up.

"Maybe my mom…I'm not sure." Ryoichi said while looking for Uncle Koko.

"Ohhh, I wish your whole family would come." Nina laughed at his shock face. "What? There fun to be with."

"Yeah, they are."

Nina shook Ryoichi's shoulder. 'Hey tell your mom I'm sorry I wasn't be able to attend practice."

Ryoichi looked with a puzzled look. "Why? Where you going?"

Nina gave him a big smile. "My Uncle Nathan promised me before, he'll buy me strawberry cake yesterday cause he had been busy lately."

"Ahhh, his your favorite uncle, who came back two weeks ago?"

"Yup, but he wasn't able to buy it yesterday. So he promised he'll pick me up today and will spend a whole afternoon together." Nina said excitedly.

"Nina who are you talking to?"

They were to busy talking that they did not notice the man approach them.

"Uncle Nathan." Nina shouted and hugged her uncle tight.

Ryoichi could not help but look at them. He was glad that Nina's uncle was here because she told him before that her parents were always busy and had no time for her.

"Uncle Nathan, I want you to meet my best friend Ryoichi." Said Nina proudly

He always heard his Uncle Yuu telling Uncle Koko that he should always shake hands with people when introduced. Ryoichi did not know what made him raise his hand as if they were equals.

Nathan found the gesture surprisingly funny. He saw the shock in the boy's face then quickly replaced with toughness. He liked the young Ryoichi, he decided as he shook his hands with him.

"Uncle Nathan, let's go!" Nina squealed.

"How about your friend Nina." Nathan asked not knowing why. It wasn't his nature to inquire.

"Oh, don't worry sir. Someone is going to pick me up." Ryoichi said while giving them a small smile.

Nathan just nodded and squeezed his nephew's hand. "Shall we go Nina?"

"Bye, Ryoichi. See tomorrow." Nina waved at him.

"Bye."

Ryoichi watched them walk away when suddenly Nina turned around and ran to him.

"What did you forget this time?" Ryoichi asked sarcastically.

Nina smiled and whispered in his ears. "Don't worry Ryoichi. It's a secret." She smiled at him again and finally left.

Ryoichi just stood there. _'she came back just to tell me that?'_

-

-

-

-

Ryoichi had just finished with his homework and was preparing the things he wanted to bring with him to the over night field trip. While he took his stuff out of his bag, he saw the destroyed drawing he made. "The stupid jerks."

He took the paper to one of his drawer that was filled with all his class activities. It was there he found a crumpled piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and saw it was Nina's writing.

_Thanks. What you did was cool. Don't worry… I'll keep it a secret._

He had always found Nina annoying but on that day, he felt worried when she went to the clinic. He crumpled the paper again, threw it back at the drawer and closed it.

He went back to his bed and grab one of his father's favorite manga. Uncle Youichi told him that his father loved reading manga's. When he asked his mother, she gave him his father's favorite manga.

"_Keep them safe."_

His mother told him the day she gave it to him and he made sure that it was safe.

-

-

-

-

"Finally, I can take a hot bath." Ms. Oichi told herself excitedly.

It had been a long day for her. Teaching students ageing six to seven was not an easy job. She had stayed at school a little late. The whole faculty was called in for last minute preparations for the up coming 3 day camp/fieldtrip. It will be a semi- camping since the rainy season was fast approaching.

She decided to cook her dinner first then take a shower.

"What to eat?" Ms. Oichi said while looking at her fridge. "What to eat."

_Rinnnggg_

"Oh great, someone has to call when I'm hungry." Ms. Oichi went to grab her cordless phone and went back to the kitchen.

"Hello?" she said while still looking at her fridge.

"Hey it's me." Said a male voice

She recognized the voice immediately. "Wrong time Mister, I'm at the process of cooking."

"Since when do you cook Hitomi?"

She heard him laughing on the other side. "Hey!! Since I left the school!"

"How was school?"

Hitomi decided to order take out food since she felt tired all of a sudden. "The usual, young aspiring students who wish to take over the world."

"I'm serious Hitomi. Did anything unusual happen?'

Hitomi sat down on her comfortable sofa. "Something did happen… my favorite coffee mug broke."

The other side became silent. After a minute he spoke again. "Was he the cause?"

"I'm sure it was him. I could feel it… It was much stronger than his father."

"I see."

"Do you think we should warn them…Narumi?"

"Not yet, besides she hasn't given us the order yet." Narumi sighed. He wanted to talk to Mikan badly but he gave his word…not to contact her until it everything has been confirmed.

"So tell me Hitomi, why would an alice academy graduate, like you, decide to become a full pledge terrorizing teacher?" Narumi said deciding to drop the subject.

-

-

-

-

"Ok. This will be the only way to decide fairly who will accompany Ryoichi to his mini camping fieldtrip." Hotaru said calmly.

It was already 11:30pm and the whole group had been arguing why they should accompany Ryoichi. Everyone wanted to go with him, willingly to spend time and canceling important meetings. Who cared if Hotaru had a meeting with Bill Gates tomorrow morning? Or if Yuu had an important decision if they should hold a Miss Saigon play. Or if Koko had an important interview with Rain. No one cared, because nothing was more important than Ryoichi's fieldtrip.

"Since the Principal declared that_ ONLY_ one guardian is to come, no matter…what request I made…" Hotaru said crisply. Everyone sweatdrop because they knew Hotaru rarely asked favors plus if she did, you had no choice but to give in.

"So…will do what people have done through out ancient times." Yuu quickly said incase Hotaru came out with a vengeance plan to assassinate the principal.

Everyone wrote their names in an individual sheet of paper, crumpled it up and put it in the small bowl that Ruka was holding.

"Will let Ryoichi choice." Mikan said quietly.

They all nodded and entered Ryoichi's room.

Ryoichi found it weird and scary when he saw all his uncles, aunt and mother enterd his room with a huge smile. It was creepy for a six year old boy.

_"Ryoichi…"_

Ryoichi felt as if he was going to do something important. He gulped. "Yes?"

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** so sorry for the long update, I don't usually take that long to update but the month of Feb and March would really be keeping me busy.

Well, I know there are loads of grammar mistakes, I'm so sorry. But I promise you that the following chapters would start getting more exciting… especially the fieldtrip chapter. That chapter starts of with bits of clues to what happened to Natsume. I promise all of you it will be exciting.

To the following people: **_oRaNg UtAn SaBaH, YAC, hyperles, Silveryz, babytru3 _**

**_natsumikanfan2105, May, xXx aDeLaine xXx, glenda23, lysabelle, RiyuAkari, littledoggy neverbetter21, SnowCharms, sarafyna-chan, babytrishseedlings, babegalanime, Annie, natsumeluvr, Azurana K., Cupidsangel -_**Thank you for always reviewing. Your reviews mean a lot to me.

Please don't forget to leave a review, be it negative or positive, I'll accept them.


	6. Chapter 5: Disaster, Stardom and Triumph

**A/N: **I don't own this series, I wish I did though.

**Note:** **03-10-07**- I would like to thank **Swt little devil 02, **for pointing out a BIG mistake I have done. I'm sorry to those who have already read this chap and was confused with certain names. I immediately fixed the problem.

-

-

-

-

_**Ces**,_ a billion thanks for helping me with this chap. I wouldn't be able to pass this without your help.

-

-

-

-

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A glimpse to the past**

**The Night before the Accident**

A rustle snapped his head up and smiled when he saw who he was waiting for to appear. It wasn't easy for him to enter the school grounds but with some few help, he was inside. He had been waiting at his spot together with a fidgeting lady not far from him, for nearly an hour. At the age of 67, he should be resting at his home right now; instead he was waiting silently in the dark just for an important mission. He looked at his watch, it was 3am already. He was glad that the black cat had finally arrived; now all he had to do was wait for the two to finish their conversation.

_"Where have you been Natsume?"_ he saw the lady rushed over to _him_. _"Did something wrong happen?"_

_"Why are you still up?"_ Even though he could see that the black cat was annoyed, he knew he was glad.

_"How can I sleep, when I know you're on a mission?"_ The lady frowned at him but soon tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

_"Look, I'm here right. Now go back to bed."_ The black cat reassured her. He put his arm on her shoulder and dragged her inside the campus.

Yes, he was finally going to get some sleep, he thought to himself.

"_Natsume, you didn't get hurt right?"_ The girl fussed once more.

_"I'm not an idiot like you who gets hurt easily."_

_"Stupid. I was just wondering."_ She pushed him away and glared at the black cat _"Fine! I'll leave you alone."_

He watched the girl run away from the black cat.

The black cat just stood there for a moment. _"Idiot."_ and went inside.

For a few minutes, he waited for a light to appear that would tell him that the cat was inside his room. Another few minutes he saw the room had lights on.

Now, all he had to do was to wait for him to retire for the night and do what he was supposed to do. If it wasn't for the request of the little lady, he wouldn't be here.

**Back flash **

_He was tending to his garden like every morning. He took care of the pink roses that they had planted together. It was suppose to be a normal day but he had found his little favorite lady, looking at the roses sadly._

"_Little one, why do you look so sad today?" He asked gently._

_A girl who was 16 years old, looked at him and suddenly cried on his lap. "Grandpa Seiji!!"_

"_Hush now." He nearly lost his balance when she did that. He gently patted her back like he usually did when she cried. "Tell me what's wrong?" _

"_I don't want him to be sad…" she said while wiping her tears._

"_But we have to do it. You agreed." Even if she didn't tell him who that man was, he already knew._

_The girl looked at him with tears in her eyes. "But I don't want him to hate me."_

_He hugged her. "He will understand."_

"_But he loves her grandpa. He had forgotten about me because of her." She cried again. "But I don't want to see my brother sad."_

_He hugged her again. "What do you want me to do?"_

_She tried to wipe her tears away again. "Grandpa… make him see…" She said incoherently_

_He was surprised by her request. "But… you know…"_

"_Please grandpa, just this once. For me."_

_He wanted to say no… because this would drain his alice greatly, especially now he was old. But it was so hard to say no to her._

"_Just this once… Aoi." he smiled at her. _

_She smiled back._

_**End back flash **_

So here he was, waiting for the cat to sleep and give him a glimpse of what was to happen tomorrow.

He saw the light turned off. _'Just a few more minutes.'_

5 minutes passed by, he stood up.

_"Your lucky Natsume."_ The old man said murmuring.

He took a piece of paper and whispered some words. Suddenly a circle of silver light shot up from the ground he stood on and a star shaped light appeared above it. Then, weird symbols appeared through it and surrounded the silver light, as if forming a barrier around him.

_Winds of time gather 'round  
Give him wings to speed his way  
Rush him on his journey forward _

_Let him see what has not__ been seen  
Let tomorrow be today_

A small bright light was seen briefly in Natsume's room.

Satisfied that his mission was done, he left silently.

-

-

-

-

Chapter 5: **Disaster,** Stardom, Triumph

-

-

-

-

Day 1: **Disaster**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Mikan**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Hurry up mom! We're going to be late." Ryoichi announced excitedly when he pushed his head from the window of the car.

"Just a moment." I turned to say goodbye to Hotaru, who woke up early just to see us off. I smiled nervously knowing that a long preaching session would take place.

"Don't you dare lose sight of him, Mikan." Hotaru said calmly but I knew from experience that tone meant business.

Even if she doesn't tell me this, I would make sure that would never happen. Last night, when Ryoichi picked my name, I thought I wasn't going to see the sun the next day because of everyone's glare. Everyone really wanted to accompany Ryoichi to his mini-camping affair, but the principal had practically declared that only one guardian was to accompany their children.

"Hehehe. Sure, well I have to go now." I called my son's name and told him to say goodbye to his aunt, while I go get the stuff needed for the trip.

"Now Ryoichi, don't forget to call us when you get there and before you go to sleep. Your uncles and I would want to know what happened to your day." Hotaru said while hugging him

"Ok, Aunt Hotaru. Bye." Ryoichi pushed back and went back towards the car with a bounce on his step.

I closed the trunk and went to say my final goodbye to my long time best friend. "I'll take care of him."

Hotaru looked at me and gave me a rare smile. "Sometimes… I just feel as if I too gave birth to that kid."

I smiled at her. "I thought you told me before, that you were glad you weren't the one who was lying on the hospital bed?" Hotaru glared at me. "Just kidding, I know from the start that you all treated Ryoichi as your own and you don't know how you guys made me and Ryoichi happy… although, the thought of Ruka and others giving birth to him somewhat disturbs me."

We both laughed as we imagined the boys being pregnant. I went inside the car and started the engine then looked at Hotaru. "Please keep the house safe."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Have fun." She finally said then we drove off.

"So…" I faced Ryoichi grinning widely while I attempted to hug my son when we finally arrived. "It's going to be a mother and son bonding."

"Mom… were at school now, it's kind of embarrassing." Ryoichi said laughing.

"Oh, my son is now at the stage of being embarrassed by his mother huh. How about if I kiss and bear hug you right now?" I said laughing. I gave Ryoichi his backpack while I carried the rest of our luggage. I held on to Ryoichi, with my free hand, while he led me to the bus we were to ride on. I noticed a lot of people turned to stare on to us when we arrived, but I just ignored them.

The whole school was packed at that time. I saw some teenagers whom I guessed to be their sister, brother or guardian. However, there were more moms than teenagers around…oh a few fathers also. It was nice to see some fathers who decided to go with this mini camp. Thinking about it makes me wish _he_ was here.

_"Hi, Mrs. Hyuuga, Ryoichi!"_ Ms. Oichi greeted suddenly from behind me, snapping me out from my trance.

I liked Ryoichi's teacher from the beginning when she came to introduce herself to the parents that she'll be teaching our children. She was very approachable, funny but stern. I felt at ease that my son would be ok with her… besides the fact that Hotaru made sure to have a thoroughly investigation by personally interviewing her and hiring a private investigator to "dig _some_ skeletons", I think.

I gave her a warm smile. "Ms. Oichi, there are sure a lot of parents today."

"I'm happy that they came. It would also help them bond with their children." Ms Oichi grinned, she then looked at Ryoichi. "I'm so glad you came."

Ryoichi gave a small smile.

"Anyways, Mrs. Hyuuga, all grade 1 students have the choice of van 6, 7 and 8. Please go to that area." Ms. Oichi pointed out to us.

I thanked her gratefully and went to where she pointed out. "Well Ryoichi, choose the number were going to ride on." I asked as we looked for this magical van and hoped I didn't get lost in here.

"Mom, there's the van and some of my classmates." Ryoichi exclaimed "I'll just talk to Yamazaki."

I nodded. "Just stay put, don't go any where while I'll just choose the van ok."

"Ok Mikan, in front of you is three vans, van 6, 7 and 8. Which one would it be?" I mused to myself. 'From the looks of it, Van #6 is a van exclusive for those rich brats…I mean prim and proper kids, I should stop listening to Hotaru and Youichi. In van #7, the mothers in there seemed to take the idea of proper hygiene to the extreme. It seems to me, they make their children took a bath with powder and cologne instead of a normal soap and shampoo. That's not the worst of it; I have a feeling if you're going to join them, you have to join their Let's_-win-the-trophy-or-else club_. I think I shall take the van #8, filled with mothers… who looks like they brought the whole canteen with them. Maybe they'll even share it with me?'

While I was thinking about these tough choices, someone interrupted me.

"Hi Mrs. Hyuuga!" I looked down to see a sweet young child with big brown eyes staring back at me. I could see that she still kept the type of hairstyle, pigtails, I once did for her. However, this time she is wearing a blue ribbon that matches her ebony hair with some stray bangs frames her creamy skin. She wore a blue jumper skirt with a white shirt underneath it.

"Hi Nina!" I greeted brightly kneeled down to look at her. I heard that it was hard for Nina to attend to the school field trips because she had no one to come with her. I even thought of asking one of the gang to accompany her here but it seems okay now. "Is your mom or dad coming with you?"

I saw that her face fell for a second but it was immediately replaced with a bright smile. "No, but my uncle is coming with me, his just talking to the principal." Nina excitedly told me. She then waved to Ryoichi, who just happened to be nearby. I saw that my son went red and looked away immediately, which made Nina laugh. I sense something in here…I think they're going to be the greatest friends ever.

"I'm sorry for not going to our practice yesterday." Nina slowly said as if she was admitting something really bad. "I really love our practice sessions and I never been absent…but my uncle promised he'd take me out and –"

I cut her off with a pat her on the head. "Don't worry Nina. My son explained it to me yesterday."

"He did?" Nina asked surprised.

I smiled gave her a smile. "He did. This uncle must be your favorite huh?"

Nina grinned. "He's really funny, sweet, generous, and so nice Mrs. Hyuuga. He's the greatest man I know in the whole wide universe, including the alien world." She said as her eyes glittered with admiration. "When I grow up, I want to marry someone like my uncle." She said while laughing.

"From the looks of it, I think you're going to have a hard time looking someone like your uncle, because you make it sound like he's one of a kind." I noticed that she suddenly looked away and waved my son's classmate, Yamazaki, and saw that Ryoichi had a scowl. I couldn't help but laugh. "Or I think not…"

"Nina, I think I've changed my mind of going to this affair." A_ very_ familiar voice said from behind me, froze me in my place.

I prayed a very short and silent prayer, asking God that the person behind me happened to have the same annoying voice as that jerk. I saw Nina's eyes sparkle with mirth. "Uncle Nathan, don't be a spoilsport. Besides, you promised."

I stood still, thinking that my prayer would go unanswered this time because I just realized a very horrible truth. At that moment, my brain decided to work for the very first time and it was telling me that it was highly possible, that the jerk was Nina's uncle because of her surname. Ah, what a small world, what a small cruel world! I have to get away right now! I wish I have those techniques that ninja's use to vanish. However, Nina right now seemed to be taking part in _Lets-make Aunt Mikan-suffer, club. _

"Uncle Nathan, I want you too meet my music teacher and the mother of Ryoichi, Mrs. Hyuuga." I heard Nina introduce me proudly and at the same time I saw Ryoichi approach me. I still kept my back to him hoping he wouldn't notice me.

_'Please have amnesia or better yet please vanish or disintegrate into thin air.'_ I prayed over and over again.

"Mom?" Ryoichi looked at me weirdly and his eyes clearly tell me to _"INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO THE JERK!"_ or was I exaggerating?

I slowly turned around and greeted him with a dazzling smile. "Mr. Shin, it's so nice to meet you." I said while trying hard not to barf at what I said while Ryoichi looked at me worriedly.

I noticed that his mind must have been preoccupied with something else, because he briefly smiled, shook my hand, and took his cell phone out trying to call someone, maybe his minions from hell. I automatically thanked the gods for answering my prayer. Now is my chance to escape.

"Hello, Gino get the bags out and come to the van area. Guess we'll be taking their… _van this time_." I heard him sarcastically talk. At that time, I wanted to grab Nina and take her immediately far away from her uncle. He was the big bad wolf in the stories of The Three Little Red Riding Hood… or was it Robin Hood? Goldilocks? No… definitely it was Spongebob.

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom." I said to my son while starting to walk away. "Show me where it is."

Ryoichi whined and pulled my arm, drat. "But mom you already went there before …" I put my hand on his lips. "Ryoichi's so funny huh." I said laughing while slowly backing away.

Somehow, I should have not laughed, because Nathan slowly turned around and looked at me, as in looked at me. I felt as if I had gone through an x-ray machine. "Let's go Ryoichi, I think I forgot something in the-"

_"Mrs. Hyuuga."_

Why do I have a feeling how he said it, was going to lead to a fight.

"Do you have a twin sister named Sakura Mikan." He asked with a mocking tone.

Lucky enough, my son answered after he pulled my hand away. "No. That's also my mother's name. Why?" I saw Ryoichi go in front of me as if he was protecting me.

I also saw that Nathan found my son's action amusing. "Oh nothing at all, I just remembered someone. You have a fine son Mrs. Hyuuga."

I didn't know if he meant it as an insult or something else, but I knew his expression changed when he talked to my son. "Thank you." I shrugged at him.

"Well, it looks like this is going to be an _interesting_ field trip, Nina." Nathan said calmly. "Maybe we might see a rare _dodo bird_ around the camp."

I was ready to commit murder that early in the morning… but then realized that I was surrounded in a territory that held a GP sign. Plus, I couldn't murder him because he was Nina's uncle. _That sucked._

I was thinking of a brilliant idea to reply to his hidden message when my cell rang. "Excuse me."

"Hello?"

_"Hey fatso."_ Shino teased.

I was used to his teasing by now and I was happy that he called since I hadn't seen him yesterday. My feelings for him were not romantic but that didn't mean I didn't care for him. I owe him a lot. "It's only 6:10am, what bad luck brought you to wake up this early?"

_"I remembered that some fat lady was going to leave today."_

I laughed. "Shino, when will you ever change?"

_"Never." He said laughing. "Is Ryoichi there? I want to wish him good luck."_

"Ryoichi, Uncle Shino is on the phone." I said giving the phone to him.

"Hello, Uncle Shino?... yes… yes… hahaha…"

I looked curiously at Ryoichi. "Hey what is your uncle telling you?" I said laughing, not noticing that Nathan was looking at us or even his cold glare.

"Ok uncle, I promise. Bye." Ryoichi handed me the phone and he went over to talk to Nina.

"Hello, what did you tell my son?"

"Nothing. It's a secret, for guys only.' Shino chuckled.

"Seriously Shino, why are you up so early?"

_"I have to go somewhere." Shino said_

I knew Shino was serious. "Where too? How long?" I bombarded him with questions.

_"I'm not sure… a week, maybe a month or two…"_

I bit my lip and waited for a few seconds before I spoke to him. I had a feeling where _he was going_… but I wanted him to personally tell it to me. "Just be careful ok."

I knew he was grinning from the way he sounded. _"I'm always careful. Have fun."_

"I will."

_"And Mikan…"_

"Yeah…"

_"Be careful_. _click_"

I didn't know why I felt weird at that time. It just did.

"So are you and Shino a couple?" A cold voice interrupted me suddenly.

I turned around to the guy who had the power to ruin my day but I wasn't going to show how irritated I was. I smiled. "Maybe." I left him and went to choose the van that we were going to ride.

Eat that Nathan Shin.

-

-

-

-

**Nathan**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Thank you, Gino. Just grab a meal." I gave my driver some money. "Pick us up on time."

I gathered the bags and went to look for Nina. Nina had told me that we had a choice of which van we could ride on. It was 6, 7 or 8.

This day really bites, I really didn't want to go in the first place. I was thinking of all plausible excuse but after looking at me with those tears in her big brown eyes, how can I refuse? Now, I couldn't back down because if I did, I would crush Nina's heart.

I had never gone camping in my entire life so I just asked Nina's maids to pack up whatever necessary things Nina had to bring and a first aid kit of course. Seeing everyone fussed around about what must and mustn't be brought, amused me. When I checked what they had packed in the bag, I nearly lost my temper. Just think about it, a dozen of insect repellant, a weeks worth of dresses, snacks (not that I mind), toiletries (well it's a must but a bag full of it…that's crazy), a guide book on camping (hey I might need this), her dolls, talismans,…wait... is that a gown in her bag? In other words, I lost my temper early this morning.

Good thing Nina understood my grouchiness because it really pisses me off when someone does this to me plus the people here in the camp are a real pain. I was prepared to be reasonable this time but…no, these "organizers" have the nerve to defy me this morning. This is the reason why I hate waking up so early, everyone tends to be unreasonable.

Yet, that is just the half of it because the day wasn't even finished.

I looked at the three buses, van # 6 looked like I'd be ridding with snobbish kids and irritating mothers. Van # 7 looked as if they were starting a revolution. Fathers shouting "let's do team spirit" how pathetic can that be. Van #8, looks promising to me, it was filled with fat children and fat mothers who had brought enough food to serve an entire battalion of kids.

What a great choice I had. This trip was _sooo_ exciting. Then I saw from the corner of my eye, a chestnut-brown hair lady laughing freely at what her son was saying while entering bus 8.

I knew she was the reason why my mood became even darker but the question is _WHY HER_? I didn't understand why it ticked me so much that she was talking to that Shino-gay. Let's also add the mere fact that she hinted that there was a possibility that _they had_ a relationship, it made me feel more irritated, more murderous. I think I had a premonition this day would be a pain.

"Mr. Shin, have you chosen a van? Will be leaving in 5 minutes." asked Nina's teacher.

"Yeah uncle, what bus are we going to ride?" Nina asked excitedly.

I looked at Mikan who was smiling sweetly at a fat guy who was sitting in front of her and was offering his chips to her.

"Bus #8." I grumbled. I saw Nina squeal in delight, thanking me that I choose the bus she wanted to ride on. Indeed, _3 days is going to be long_.

One look at made me smirk evilly. _If I am going to have a bad day, why not share with her?_

-

-

-

-

**NORMAL POV**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Shino sat on his bed. He was unsure if he should be doing this. Ever since he had introduced Mikan to that Natsume guy, something felt amiss. He had made inquiries about the Shin Family in Alice world, which was wasn't hard because the Shin family was one of the most respected and feared family in both worlds. Yet, that still didn't satisfy him.

Last night, he received a strange report that kept him awake all night. He was debating whether or not to investigate it but then he remembered the stupid note that haunted him in his dream.

_**Take care of her**_

The note that Natsume gave him was always an eerie reminder on the back of his mind.

He had loved Mikan when they were still in high school. Her friendship and constant cheerfulness attracted him to her. But ever since the day he had found out she was pregnant and gave birth to Ryoichi, his love for Mikan had changed. It was hard to describe it, all he knew was that he had loved her even more. Every time she would smile at him or they would have small "dates", he would feel complete. But now, everything felt weird.

Every time he saw Nathan, it always reminded him of the dangerous flame caster he once knew.

He heard a knock on his door. "Mr. Suzuki, the car is ready?"

"Thank you, I'll be down in a moment." He shouted.

He looked at the only picture that was near his bed. It was a picture of Ryoichi on top of his shoulder and Mikan laughing beside him. They went to a carnival that day and believe it or not Hotaru gave the picture to him for free. It frightened him when Hotaru gave him something free, it made him feel has he'll be paying her a large debt later on.

He sighed and got his jacket. "This is for Mikan."

-

-

-

-

**Nathan**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Our bus had left the school grounds exactly 7:00 am. From the moment we stepped into the bus, I knew I was going to have a preview of hell. For starters, they started to play the video of Barney and Sesame Street. It took all of my will power not to hurl or scream in frustration... _if only I could use it._ I also knew that Mrs. Hyuuga was happy that Nina was in the same bus but when it came to me she would just rolled her eyes at his direction.

"You know I once read that if kept on rolling your eyes, it would soon become permanent." I said to her. I think what I said irritated her even more, this is great.

Since there were no available seats for both Nina and me, Nina sat with Mikan and Ryoichi that was meant for three people to sit, while I was given a choice to sit next to Chubby-chub man/father or sneezing father. I guess I'd go for the chubby man at least if the bus crashed, I'd have a soft pillow to break my fall.

It was an hour and a half drive to the camp site. But what shocked me was the news that the teacher told us when we were almost at paradise _a.k.a. Hell_.

"Ok, everyone listen up." Ms. Oichi scanned the whole group who was looking at her. "Now as you can see, the only elementary level that came was grade 1, 2, and 3. The officials have organized that there would be three different campsites, one site for each level, so that whatever outdoor games would be held, it would all be suitable for the students."

Everyone started to talk that it was a good idea and they couldn't wait to see the campsite.

Ms. Oichi signaled to quiet down. "We had given you guys a choice of which vans you would like to take, meaning this people who are in this van, are now your house members and team members."

Everyone was too surprised to say anything.

"This also means you would be going against the other members. We promised you guys that we will be in charge of the lodging and food. Our team house is stationed near the lake side. One side is the girl's quarter and the other side will be the guys. Restrooms are separated. I will show them to you when we get there. Breakfast will be at 6:00am-"

_"What!"_

_"That's too early?"_

_"I don't wake up that early"_

Ms. Oichi blew her whistle. "Everyone, remember, this outing is not for you but for the enjoyment of your kids. If you're not willing to sacrifice two days of waking up early, shame on you. The rainy season is fast approaching and the school administrators want your children to have fun. Any questions?"

"What's the name of our team?" Questioned a girl in front of the bus, whose face I couldn't see.

Ms. Oichi looked at what she was holding. "We are Team C…the Skunk Team."

"What!!!" I said not knowing that I had practically shouted my feelings.

"He means what are the names of the other team, teacher." Nina said while smiling at me.

"Oh, well bus 6 is team A, the Bear Team and Team B which is bus #7 is the Eagle team."

My fat seatmate decided to ask a question, "Can we change teams, because the last group is always the loser group?"

Wow! I was amazed that my seatmate actually analyzed that we were already THE losing team. I looked at my members.

There was member # 1, father and son. The father looked so energetic that he was ready to go to war, while the son was the opposite. He looked like he would rather sit down and wait for rapture day to come.

Member # 2 was father and daughter combo, certified nerd members if I say so. Both were just quietly listen to whatever Ms. Oichi was saying.

Next was, father and son, a.k.a, chubby-chub member # 3. The father who was sitting next to him was stuffing himself with junk food, while his son who also next to him but on the other side was stuffing himself with Twinkies and marshmallows.

Then we have a mother and daughter member # 4, the mother was busy fussing about the hair of her child and the wrinkles of her daughters dress. Oh yes, she was also preaching about the sin of getting your finger nails dirty.

Another mother and daughter, member # 5, this pair belonged with chubby-chub man. She was a big momma, but was promising she had FOOD with her. He noticed the baggage that was next to her was stuffed with food.

Of course he mustn't forget about the mother and son member # 6, Mikan and her son Ryoichi. He noted that the mother had this problem of being over joyful, loud and clumsy. As for her son, he was interesting. Not in a scientific way but interesting. The way how Ryoichi tried to protect his mother and how the young lad tried to shake hands with him, it was very amusing.

Lastly, the member # 6 was me and Nina. He knew that they were the only ones who had the potential of winning a game. He wasn't that active but he considered himself athletic, while his niece was good in singing and cooking imaginary foods. Yes, they were going to be the winning team.

No wonder the name of the team was skunk…

They sucked.

-

-

-

**NORMAL POV**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Nathan thought his day couldn't get even get worse. When they got to the campsite, he saw that the cabin looked like, even a breeze could knock the cabin down, inside was even worse. The beds were not even queen size! He hated sleeping on single beds and it had to be double decks, plus, daddy chubby man wanted the top bunk! How was he going to sleep when his life was endangered? Any normal person wouldn't even get a glimpse of sleep when you have a sumo wrestler on top, which means you could possibly be a sandwich the next morning! Next there is no air-con, what would he do when night time came?

But before he even got to inspect the cabin, the grade 1 students and their guardians where called to the grand stage. They were briefed with the rules and the games that were going to be played. He noticed that the there wasn't much people in the area, well except for the Team B.

The camp director said that the games would consist of, tug-of-war, swimming, relay-racing, scavenger hunt, cooking, and something else he wasn't sure off because he wasn't bother listening except for the announcement that they were going to sleep outside in their tents.

"What the hell! Why are we going to set up some stupid tents if there is a cottage is just near?" Nathan roared angrily at the camp director. The reason why he was able to rant and rave freely, was because he manage to pull the director at a safe distance telling him there were just having a _nice talk _about something.

"Who said we're going to set them up in here? We're going to set them up in the mountains after our hike." The director shot back wearing a cheeky grin. "Isn't that fun?"

"Hiking is fun?!" Nathan said with an appalled look. "Since when?! Do you think these kids are up to that?"

"We already have that under control and it will be the best way to communicate with the nature!" The director still kept his wide smile on his face.

"Don't mess with me… or I'll kill you!"

_"Nathan, mind your manners!"_

Nathan turned around and glared at the newcomer.

"Get lost!" Nathan roared in anger. Mikan was taken aback what he said. She matched his glare completely forgetting the director.

"How dare you! Just because you are too scared to climb a mountain doesn't give you a right to snap at everyone."

"What did you say?" Nathan asked in a dangerous tone.

"I said you are just too scared to climb a mountain that you would do everything just to prevent that from happening." Mikan stepped up a little bit closer to him. "How could you be so selfish? These kids want to climb a mountain and you are ruining it for them."

"You..!" Nathan roared. Neither of them noticed that the director had left already. Nathan pulled her close to him by draping his arm around her. "Fine… but don't think you can get away that easily." He simply said then went away.

-

-

-

The competition race had started 45 minutes ago but Mikan wanted to cry at that time for the injustice Nathan had made. After Nathan had left her, he went straight to the director and told him that she had _voluntarily_ presented herself, that she'll be their team leader from now on. Meaning, all of the responsibilities would be put onto her, like bringing the first aid kit, the tent, and stuff their team needed.

The team that gets first at the camping site where they'll be sleeping would get a prize. However, with a team like hers, it's impossible. She looked back to glare once more at the jerk but soon found out that he wasn't anywhere to be found. She got worried when she didn't see him.

"Nina, where is your uncle?"

"He said he would just rest for a bit." Nina brightly said.

Mikan wanted to scream in frustration.

"Ryoichi, could you accompany Nina for a second? I think we left a pig back there." Mikan said to brightly and ran off to look for Nathan.

"Did you bring a pig, Ryoichi?" Nina innocently asked.

"No." Ryoichi's eyebrow scrunched up as he looked at the place where his mother had once stood.

"Let's go."

Mikan was stomping as she went back trying to find the troublesome Nathan. She was cursing him inside her head while trying to think of many ways of how to kill him. However, how much she said she wanted him dead, she was starting to get worried. She started to imagine him falling off a ledge, or worst. Her stomping soon became a brisk walk, and then she ran while calling his name worriedly.

"Call my name one more time and I'll kill you." Nathan suddenly said that made Mikan stop dead from her tracks. She spun around and saw Nathan sitting calmly on a dead trunk behind her. Mikan ran towards him and started to hit him with the bag she was carrying.

Nathan got her backpack and held her wrist. "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

Mikan pulled her wrist from him. She wondered why she was about to mortify herself because she was going to cry. "I THOUGHT YOU FELL OFF THE CLIFF OR GOT EATEN BY A BEAR BECAUSE HOTARU SAID…" Mikan shouted at him so all her frustration would come out while tears fell from her eyes.

"Stupid." He flatly said. Mikan backed away and glared at him after wiping her tears away. Nathan wiped his hands on his khaki pants only to find his hands were dirty and so were his pants. "Damn, these were new!"

"Well, who said to wear white clothes in the forest, besides you could wash it off." Mikan supplied to him. Nathan just glared at her for being dense and walked away. Mikan bristled with annoyance as she saw Nathan walked off just like that.

"I hope you trip on a rock, you jerk!"

"Yeah right…" As soon as those words left Nathan's lips, he tripped on a rock and fell face first. Mikan wanted to help him but the look on Nathan's face was priceless. His face was like kissing the ground and his cream colored clothes was now stained with dirt, so was his face. Mikan laughed very hard and still didn't stop even if Nathan glared at her.

"Laugh all you want but you better watch out." Nathan once more left her but this time he was trying to ignore the annoying woman beside him.

"Oh, I'm so scared, sissy boy!" Mikan taunted. She was having fun because this was her chance to get back at him for all the humiliation she had received from him. She went after him ready to annoy him even further.

"Have you gone to a camping before, Mr. Shin?" Nathan still kept on ignoring her. "My first camping was…I think when I was in Middle School…oh yeah that reminds me!" Mikan dug out a small shovel from her bag and gave it to him. "Here."

Nathan looked at the shovel blankly then to Mikan.

"This is your temporary toilet." Mikan said sweetly. "You know… if you have to go… all you have to do is dig your hole."

Nathan was waiting for her to say she's joking but from the wide grin of her face then to the silence that came after it, he knew she was serious and she was having a blast for annoying him…wait… infuriate him even further.

He growled in annoyance and swatted her hand away. "Forget it!" He said while walking away from her.

Mikan wanted to laugh. She picked the shovel and put it in her bag. She ran toward him and matched his quick steps. "Hotaru said that at night, there are a lot of mosquitoes that could cause a deadly disease and if we're lucky we could even see a live bear, isn't that cool!" Mikan cheerfully said. He continued to walk trying to ignore her. Suddenly he heard her singing. Maybe if they were in good terms he could have said she had a great voice… _if they were in good terms._

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

Nathan couldn't stand it any longer; he stopped dead in his tracks and faced her with a look of pure murder in his eyes.

"WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE?" He shouted. Mikan still smiled undauntedly at him and went further ahead of him. But before she left him completely, she turned around and faced him.

"Oh yeah, I heard it is quite dangerous to walk alone in the woods, take care and don't fall off on some cliffs or something." Mikan escaped him quickly and went back to her group.

Nathan stood rooted on his ground while glaring at the empty space in front of him. _"Stupid girl, does she think she could scare me? Hmph, I know how to protect myself from bears."_

-

-

-

-

When Nathan arrived at the campsite, they were starting another "fun" activity for "bonding", oh yeah they lost because Chubby-hub family got tired when they were nearing the camping site. This time it was parent/guardian and son or daughter activity, not that he mind but how in the world could he know how to build a tent? He looked at Chubby-hub and saw that they were having a hard time on building theirs because they kept on having snacks. The clean freaks had the same story; they were trying to figure out how to build a tent up without getting messy. The next pair was arguing on what angle would be the best way on how to place the pole up. Lastly, the annoying mother, Mikan and her son…well, they were nearly finished on what they were doing.

"Uncle, aren't we going to set up our tent?" Nina asked him excitedly.

"Do you know how to do this thing?" When he saw Nina shook her head, he glared at the materials as if willing them to move on their own.

"I see you still haven't started yet." Mikan suddenly said from behind him.

"For your information Mrs. Hyuuga, I am just starting to set this up." Nathan, unable to take any blow from his already deflated ego, even though he refused to admit it, kneeled down and started to wrestle the poor tent up. Ryoichi nearly felt sorry for the tent and looked at his mother.

"Mom, I think we should help him up."

"Hey, do you need some help." Mikan asked through gritted teeth.

"No thank you." Nathan shot back. Mikan sighed and looked at Nina, who was looking at her uncle worriedly.

"Well honey, I tried." Mikan said to her son. "Why don't we check the other pairs? Maybe they need our help." Mikan and Ryoichi went to the chubby-hub family and help them set their tent up.

"Uncle, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Nina asked worriedly.

Nathan who had just broke a pole, smiled sweetly at her "Don't worry. I know how to set this thing up. I am just…testing this thing if it really does work."

Nina still didn't look that convinced, but since this is her uncle talking, she would believe him. She watched him work for a moment and nearly winced when he nearly broke another piece in the tent.

Ryoichi soon joined them again with a worried look on his face.

"Mr. Shin, do you want me to help you in there?" Ryoichi quietly asked Nathan.

Nathan's face changed from a scowl to a sigh when he saw Ryoichi beside him.

"Nah, I can do this by myself, I mean how hard could this could be?" Nathan's anger evaporated for a minute there; however, with Ryoichi around he couldn't afford to mess up. There is only one thing left to do… "Um, could you accompany Nina for a second while I set this…_thing up?"_

Nina blushed at her Uncle's Nathan's request and hid her face from her bangs.

Ryoichi sighed and went to Nina and pulled her away.

'_Finally, now let's go back to this…junk._' Nathan sighed internally. _'I should have bought an automatic_ _tent, where you could just push one button and presto.'_

Lunch had passed and Nathan's stomach was protesting from hunger. To add color to his interesting day, Nathan was mentally cursing the still unset tent.

'_BURN YOU PIECE OF CRAP! WHEN I GET BACK HOME, I WILL SUE THE COMPANY TO KINGDOM COME!'_ Nathan furiously thought.

Suddenly a paper was shoved in front of him. Nathan blinked at the piece of paper that was shoved in his face by none other than Mikan.

"It's the instruction manual for setting up a tent." Mikan said as if she was explaining it to nursery student who just graduated.

When Nathan made no move to take the paper, Mikan shove it in his hands then left.

"Instruction manual? Why didn't she give it to me earlier?" Nathan growled in frustration once more.

After 30 minutes of reading and another hour of setting up the tent, Nathan had set up his first tent…well barely. After wrestling and breaking _some_ poles, the tent isn't what you call picture perfect but you could…um…sleep in it.

"Okay team, gather up!" the camp director shouted perkily from her megaphone. Nina rushed over to him with a wide smile on her face.

"Wow, Uncle Nathan you did it! Anyway let's go, we're going to play another game." Nathan had no choice but to follow Nina, as she drags him over.

"This will be our last activity for the day, then after this you can finally rest. Our next game is… Water balloon fight!" The camp director announced.

Nathan wanted to back out and just sleep under a tree but the look on Nina's face stopped him from what he was about to do.

"The objective of this game is… the team who manages to steal most of opponent's team flag wins the game. We have set up a yellow line to know the proximity of the area you are allowed to hide or do whatever you wish to do. The leaders of the team were given three basket of water balloon for their ammo. I will give each team five minutes each to hide. Once you hear the bell, it means the game will start. Now let's start with Team C."

Mikan gathered everyone up and looked around for a perfect spot to hide. This was a great time that they had a brainy member in their team. Their hideout was behind some trees and they hid their flag under a stone beside a trash can. This was to make their flag look like trash. Nathan was unenthusiastic about this game. He climbed above a tree and slept there. Mikan and the others waited for the other team to come out and attack. Once Nathan heard the bell, he just stayed where he was and ignored them. Unfortunately, team A found the Chubby-hub father and attacked him but Ryoichi retaliated and nearly made the girls cry for ruining their expensive outfit. Nina and Mikan paired up for finding the opponent's flag while the Chubby-hub mother served as a shield.

Amidst all the fun, Nathan thought he had found solace in his tree until…

_SPLAT!_

Blue liquid ran down from his face then to his cream colored, mud-caked, shirt. Nathan just looked blankly at the stain on his shirt then to the group of boys below. They were laughing very hard when they saw they had hit him. Nathan looked at them and the boys suddenly stopped laughing then smirked and threw colored water balloons, which hit Nathan once more.

In an instant Nathan went down from a tree and gave them his more lethal glare. The boys froze from what they were doing and ran off in fear. However, the group of bullies still hasn't gone long when they were attacked by a multitude of balloons, courtesy of Ryoichi who was hiding in a tree also.

"RUN IF YOU STILL WANT TO LIVE!" Akeno, the class bully shouted frantically.

Ryoichi went down the tree like a cat and went to the seething Nathan. Ryoichi grinned triumphantly at him clearly ignoring his scowl.

"I take it that was your payback for them?" Nathan asked him. Ryoichi's triumph look gave Nathan his answer.

Nathan grinned back at him. "I guess I have to think of something much better for payback next time."

Ryoichi chuckled at Nathan's appearance. "Mr. Shin, I heard there is a hot spring nearby. Want to go there?"

Nathan knew from the moment he saw this kid, he would bring him good luck, and he was right.

"But we should look for my mom first so I could tell her where we're going." Ryoichi suddenly said.

Or maybe not.

-

-

-

_"Please just leave me here. I would just slow you down."_

_"I can't leave you alone in here."_

_"But it's no use I'm hit and I'm not going to last longer, so you have to go and protect our flag."_

_"Don't die on me."_

"But Aunt Mikan, she was just hit by a water balloon." Nina said innocently while standing beside Mikan.

In Mikan's arm lies the Chubby-hub mother. Both of them smiled sheepishly at Nina, but suddenly Nina's eyes widen. "Aunt Mikan, isn't that a flag?" True enough, in bushes there lays the flag of Team A. The three of them smile triumphantly then their gazes locked to the flag.

-

-

-

An hour had passed and Mikan's team placed second because team B managed to steal their flag away. Mikan and the others were celebrating when the team director took their attention once more.

"I would like to congratulate all the teams who participated in this game. Now you can have a free time to yourselves, we have a hot spring and lake nearby where you can relax. Oh by the way could Mr. Akeno please come here for a second!"

The bully from before together with their guardian went to the camp director, who wore a large grin on his face.

"Mom, can Mr. Shin and I go to the hot spring?" Mikan was about to face her son with a large grin on her face but stopped when she saw Nathan.

"Blue is definitely not your color, Mr. Shin." She was desperately trying to hold in her laughter but seeing Nathan drenched in blue water was really something. Mikan turned to her son and asked him. "Are you sure you want to come with him? I mean your Aunt and Uncle would kill me if something bad happened to you."

"Why? Do you want to come and join us?" Nathan sarcastically asked

Mikan blushed really hard. Drat, she didn't see that coming.

"Mom, are you sick? You're red all over your face." Ryoichi asked worriedly.

Luckily for Mikan, Chubby-hub dad decided to interfere in the conversation.

"Well if it makes you feel good, all of us men would come along." Mr. Fatso said.

Mikan smiled at them but soon turned into a frown as she looked at Ryoichi.

"I thought this would be a mother and son outing but if you really want to come with him, sniff, then I have no choice. However," Mikan turned to Nathan. "If he somehow does anything wrong to you, just call me." Mikan glared at Nathan clearly saying that she would give divine retribution if he would touch or say any bad thing her son.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me again!" Ryoichi whined.

"Nina, I know you are a bright girl, so I would assume that you would know the difference between plain stupidity or not. If somehow, someone tried to feed you some stupid thoughts, just say what I taught you before." Nathan seriously said.

"Okay, I won't forget to call that person a hag if someone does." Nina happily said.

_"Good girl."_

-

-

-

Nathan lounge in the corner of hot spring trying not to listen to the crazy songs of the Chubby-hub duo. Ryoichi was talking to some of his friends, whom he saw was very few…well only two or three. The team B also decided to join them also, but the worst part was that they kept on doing silly games like who could stay longer in the hot spring.

He has no complains of whatsoever on the place because the hot spring was quite large. The campsite has put a bamboo wall, with a cardboard in between the bamboo wall, to separate the girls from boys. He could see the sunset beneath the mountains from where he sat. For him, this was the best part of his rotten day.

Well, it would be the best if Mr. Nerdy and Mr. Fatso didn't decided to join him.

"You're Mr. Shin right?" Mr. Nerdy asked, but he didn't wait for him to reply because Mr. Fatso decided to butt in also.

"Of course he is!" Mr. Fatso wasn't a sight to see at that time. With all the body hairs he had on his chest and the folds in his abdomen makes you want to think of becoming a vegetarian. Mr. Nerdy, on the other hand, looks like he needed a lot of meat. Nathan could count the number of ribs on his chest.

The two kept on babbling about how their son achieved in this thing or how the food tasted in this camp, or how many ATP they had wasted just on climbing this mountain. Nathan pretended to listen but the truth is he wanted them to leave. However, one statement caught his attention.

"So Mr. Shin, you and Mrs. Hyuuga has something going on there." Mr. Fatso said.

"Yes. Definitely there were sparks." Daddy nerd said in agreement. "Are you guys dating?"

Nathan just raised his eyebrow at him, of all the absurd things to ask him, this was the worst. "What?"

"Are you going to marry Mrs. Hyuuga?"

"Oh no, don't tell me your married!" Mr. Nerdy nearly shouted.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Nathan's idea of relaxation suddenly shattered. "I haven't been married in all my life or would get myself attached to some unknown woman. Now leave me alone before I could do some damage!"

"Mr. Shin, is something wrong?" Ryoichi suddenly appeared looking at them quizzically.

"No. No. We were just asking you're soon-to-be-father some things…" Mr. Fatso said teasingly.

Ryoichi's face suddenly turned serious. "My father died years ago."

A simple statement caught Nathan's attention.

Nearly everyone sobered up at that time but Mr. Fatso was another story, he was too dense.

"Well, if it could make you feel better, why don't you ask Mr. Shin to be your new father?"

Nathan nearly drowned Mr. Fatso at that moment. Too bad fate had plans for daddy fatso to live and would be part of the plan to get him closer to his annoying soon-to-be-wife.

Nathan knew that today was indeed a disaster.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** Finally… another update! Horray! Horray! I hope you guys liked it and wasn't bored because it was too long… Thanks for all the reviews you guys sent me. It really made my day.

I do hope that you'll be reviewing my chap again and tell me how was it.


	7. Chapter 5: Day 1: Disaster

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Gakuen Alice, how sad.

-

-

-

**To:**

**_Frances_**, thanks for helping me out with the fic.

**and**

All of **those** who never fails to review, **you** guys rock!

-

-

-

-

-

**A glimpse to the past**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_It would be a rare occasion for Keisuke Asami to be found laughing or smiling, especially at these times where a disaster had happened near the school grounds he was handling. At the age of 37, a young age for him, he handled the most prestigious school in Japan. He is the Headmaster of Alice Academy in Japan, it was all to the fact that Keisuke's family was always in charge of being headmaster and his great ancient grandfather was one of the founders of the school. He had acquired the position and respect of the board members to be the headmaster at the age of 21. Among the entire headmasters of the academy, he was the youngest. His parents entrusted him one of the powerful seats in the academy which meant, he was in charge with the responsibility and safety of the students._

_Everyone had thought he was the perfect headmaster but every perfection has its flaws. He didn't know that being a headmaster would require you to sacrifice a few things. But sometimes sacrifices must be made, even if it meant his personal feelings._

_Keisuke lit up his first cigarette for the day. "She sure is taking her time huh, Oda." He said to himself while petting his long time cat, Oda. The only time he woul smoke was when he was really stressed out or nervous… and this was definitely the best time to do it._

_He was sitting on top of a hill that overlooked the city of Japan. This was their favorite spot, their safe haven. At this place, they would spend their days dreaming about the future, talking about nonsense stuff or just sitting there silently, watching the sunset fade away…that was before she choose another path where he couldn't follow. They had been schoolmates and constant rivals since they first arrived at the academy. He was placed at the Dangerous ability class while she was at the Special Ability class. Their first meeting wasn't a love at first sight. It took years before they even acknowledge that they had feelings for each other because of their differences. He didn't even remember how he even fell in love with her. All he knew was that they had started as rival then acquaintance which turned into friends and eventually lovers._

_One of the few similarities they had was being the only child of the feared families in the Alice community. But everything changed the moment he turned 18, the same day he proposed to her. _

_He heard…no…rather he felt an approaching presence. He flicked his cigarette away and prepared for the strike. A few seconds later, a knife was being pointed under his chin. Keisuke sighed heavily._

_"Would you mind, I still have other business to attend to." Said Keisuke._

_"It's for your own good" The woman said dangerously._

_"Oh well." Keisuke sighed._

_The next thing happened so quickly, a bolt of lightning strike the ground and was quickly gone, with a blink of an eye. But it gave them both enough space from each other._

_Keisuke knew by now his Alice was already nullified since she had already made a mark but that didn't mean he couldn't protect himself from her. Both of them just stood there, waiting for an attack from both sides. Finally, he threw a folder to her which she caught it swiftly._

_"What's this?" She asked cautiously._

_"The Theta group seems to be active again."_

_"How do you know?" The surprise was evident in her voice. "I thought the cult died out?" _

_"Well according to my sources, a certain family had taken interest into the arts."_

_Silence engulfed them; the woman scanned the pages before she talked._

_"Is that why you allowed Hijiri to come with them?"_

_"Yes. If my theory is correct, the Theta's would need a powerful conjurer." He looked at the scenery before him as his cat jumped back into his arms._

_"How will that help?" There was a slight panic in her voice. "You'll be putting the others at risk." _

_"It may be a risk, but it is for the best. If he stayed at the academy, the chances that they would get him would be great but if he stayed with her, not only would they find him but his powers would also be nullified."_

_"I guess you put a decoy to act like…all of them in the academy." She sarcastically said._

_He nodded. "I have personally trained our best shape shifters to act like them. By doing this, no one would suspect that they have left the academy grounds."_

_"But if they go into the real world… people will know them easily because they'll be using their names." The woman was still skeptical bout this plan of his._

_"This is why I called you…. I need your help." He replied with a smirk. _

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Day 1: **Evening

-

-

-

-

Mikan was having a blast with Ryoichi, Nina, and the two mothers from team C as they helped her cook their dinner. They had just freshened up from a good relaxing hot spring bath. Now, they were busy preparing a good meal. Since they were camping outside, the kids were excited to experience cooking outdoors. During the whole course, Mikan noticed that Ryoichi seldom talked to his friends. It was either Nina, (heaven forbid) Mr. Shin, or her who kept him company. From the way he acted, Ryoichi acted like someone she knew.

_"Like father, like son."_ She mumbled to herself.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, have I told you before that I am your number one fan." Mrs. Clean mother said happily. "I really love it when I hear your songs on the radio. It's just too bad that you suddenly quit."

Mrs. Fatso nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I usually take a break from work whenever I hear you sing." Mrs. Fatso wistfully said.

Mikan was surprised by this information because that meant Mrs. Fatso actually does something other than eat and cook. Mikan smiled at both mothers. She was used to these kinds of situations so she didn't feel uneasy anymore unlike before where she would blush like a tomato from the compliments.

"You know what, at first I didn't understand why you suddenly quit." Mrs. Clean said then looked at Ryoichi whose concentration was on the potatoes he was peeling. "But now I know." Mrs. Clean said with a kind smile.

Mikan looked at her son and softly smiled.

"This is the first time my daughter would eat food like this. I'm just glad I helped, this way I might know if there are any bacteria in the food." Mrs. Clean stopped from what she was doing and looked apologetically at Mikan. "No offense Mrs. Hyuuga, I just want to know if the ingredients and tools are clean."

"I understand and I assure you these…" Mikan points to their cooking materials. "_are perfectly safe_."

"Mom, we're finish!" Ryoichi said as he brought the peeled potatoes to her.

"What are we making Mrs. Hyuuga?" Nina curiously asked as she watched Mikan stir something in the pot.

"It is just a simple stew."

"Simple but the best stew ever." Ryoichi bragged to Nina. "She's the best cook ever." Ryoichi announced proudly.

"So, if my uncle ate your mom's stew…" Nina said quietly. "Does that mean…he'll fall in-love with her."

Mikan practically snapped her head around when she heard the comment with signs that she was starting to blush.

"I don't know…maybe." Ryoichi shrugged. "Why?"

"Nothing." Nina simply said.

"Come to think of it, they look so nice together, just like Romeo and Juliet." Mrs. Fatso gushed.

"But didn't they both die in the end?" Mrs. Clean asked.

Mikan laughed nervously at the conversation that was happening at this moment. They were talking quite comfortable as if she wasn't there. It was _this_ kind of talk she wasn't used to… especially when she was being paired up with someone she hates.

"Yeah, but think of it this way, they could make beautiful kids." Mrs. Fatso dreamily said. "If only they got together."

Nina thought about it and seemed to agree with them. "Yeah, having a big family is nice."

"Hmmm…it must be nice to have another brother." Ryoichi innocently said. "But I don't think that would happen." He said while thinking of his aunt and uncles back at home.

_"Hahaha! That was the best joke ever!"_

Everyone looked at a scary laughing Mikan.

"If we ever got together, it would be like… Beauty and the Beast, Lilo and Stitch or better yet paring Sailor moon and Sponge Bob!" Mikan said while laughing very hard at the image that conjured in her head. But somehow the images always end up kissing each other, no MATTER what kind of horrible or weird character she pairs up with. She suddenly stopped laughing, then went to the chopping board and attacked the poor vegetables. Everyone got scared and inched farther away from Mikan.

'_Take this you Nathan monster! I hope you get indigestion for giving me some ideas that we could be together! I would rather die you freak than be together with you!'_ Mikan furiously cursed in her head.

"It was a good thing your uncle isn't here or else he would be just like those poor vegetables." Ryoichi whispered to Nina.

Nina agreed.

-

-

-

-

_"ACHOO!"_ Nathan sneezed loudly.

"Bless you." Mr. Nerdy said as he stretched himself out from the log that he was sitting on. Upon returning after their entertaining bath at the hot springs, the women in their team told them to leave them alone as they busily fixed dinner.

The boys had no choice but to amuse their self near a lake nearby while the other fathers where busy hanging out with their kids. Nathan had no choice but to go with his "_great group of team mates_" or spend thirty minutes with the evil stare that Hyuuga woman was trying to kill him with. _If looks and staring could kill, he would be six feet under by now'_ Nathan grimly thought. Besides, his reliable cell phone decided to die on him and to make matters worse, there were no plugs available at the place were he was. _He was in a pre-historic area._

"Man, you can't win the next event if you're going to get sick!" Mr. Energetic daddy said while pumping his arms in the air.

'_I'm really going to get sick if I stay here any longer_.' Nathan thought darkly. _'Could someone bring him back to civilization?!'_

"Hey, have you heard about the short cut from the hot spring to our campsite?" Mr. Fatso suddenly asked while munching on his favorite junk food.

"Oh yeah, after we got here I checked my portable map and saw the shortcut" Mr. Nerdy pulled out a map from his pocket and pointed to the route he was talking about. "I checked this road awhile ago and I set up my portable antenna in there so we can now use our cell phone."

Nathan's ears perked up at this and started to listen to this _valuable information_.

"However, I still don't know if it works and I heard from Mrs. Hyuuga awhile ago, that there were bears around the area." Daddy nerd looked at Nathan. "She told you that, I believe."

"Do you think I could wrestle a bear?" Mr. Energetic asked excitedly.

Nathan had enough of this stupidity; he was already having a glimpse of what hell might be and conversing with people whose brain was the size of a pea…_except for daddy nerd. _"I'm going to sleep." Nathan announced suddenly and left without waiting for their reply. He winced when he saw the state of his tent. He was worried about Nina's comfort when it was time to go to sleep but she happily announced that this was the best place she'll be sleeping at.

"This is as good as it can gets." He mumbled and went inside to sleep. '_No way am I going to ask that woman or anyone to help me.'_

He was so tired from the day's event that he slept through the entire dinner, mumbling to Nina that he wasn't hungry when she tried to wake him up for dinner. He would have slept through the entire night, if it wasn't for the sniffing sound he heard. He slowly opened his eye and saw a silhouette of a person, who was hunched up while its body shook as it cried. The person noticed Nathan woke up as it lunched itself onto him.

"Uncle Nathan, I can't find it! I've looked everywhere but I just can't find it."

"Nina?" He snapped out from his sleepy state and pulled Nina at arms length to look at her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Nathan was ready to attack anyone who was responsible for his niece's tears.

"I can't find the necklace that you gave to me?" Nina said while sniffing. Nathan wiped her nose, because it was starting to drip, with his shirt and smiled.

"Well, where did you last see it?" He softly asked.

Nina went silent for a second trying to remember everything. "Well, I was still wearing it when we all played the balloon war."

Nathan nodded and urged her to continue.

"Then after that, we won the second place and…" Nina put one of her finger to her mouth, trying to recall were she must have left it. "We all went to the hot spring…Uncle I remember now!" Her face lit up with excitement but it soon faded when she remembered something. "I left it at the hot spring…but it's impossible to get it at this time because we would be leaving early tomorrow and it's dangerous to go there now." Nina said while her lips started to tremble.

"If that's the case, then I'll go get it for you." Nathan said.

Nina's eyes widen in fear. "But it is dangerous, Mrs. Hyuuga said so. She said that there are a lot of alien bears that roam around the forest at night."

'_Alien bears?'_ Nathan scowled the information his niece had gathered. "Then tell that woman to stop being a hag."

Nina looked at him with confusion written all over her face. Nathan realized his mistake and smiled at her. "Why don't you go to sleep, it's already late and we still have a big day tomorrow?" Nina was about to argue when he gave her a stern look. Nina finally agreed and went back to sleep. Nathan made sure that Nina was asleep before he left. "Good thing I remembered the path Ryoichi showed to me awhile ago."

An hour later after taking some wrong turns, Nathan finally arrived at his destination. "Man, why does all the trees look alike?" Nathan grumbled. He casually went inside the womens bath house and easily found the necklace. _"Piece of cake"_ Nathan said as he put the necklace in his pocket. Just when he was about to leave, he heard a twig snap. He thought it was just his imagination so he ignored it. However, when he was about to leave this time another twig snap just near him. He frowned and his body became rigid. "Who's there?" He shouted but only the air seemed to answer him.

The air was very still and it was only the moonlight that served him as his light. The trees that surrounded him didn't even give him the assurance he needed. He became wary of his surroundings as he walked slowly on his darkened path leading to god knows where. He felt goose bumps on his arms as the cold wind blew over him. He was glad he had brought his jacket as he pulled it tighter for comfort. His body was alert for any oncoming danger but as they say, trouble only comes when you least expect it. He still hasn't gotten far away, when he heard a loud thud then it was followed by a groan. Nathan finally had pinpointed the source of the sound. Cautiously and quietly, he approached it while thinking of ways what to do next. The only thing he was sure was… _bear or no bear, nobody messes with Nathan Shin_. He was pretty sure it wasn't a bear because he saw its figure behind the tree from where he was hiding and bears were a bit larger and tall. He did another look and guess it was something else that spelled _h-u-m-a-n_. Nathan wasted no time as he lunged at whatever it was and pinned it down since he couldn't use _it_ in this place.

"AHHHH! HELP, I'M BEING ATTACK BY A MONSTER! DON'T HURT ME!! I COME IN PEACE!" A shrill voice shouted that nearly ruined Nathan's chances of hearing. "DON'T EAT ME ALIEN MONSTER! I DON'T TASTE THAT GOOD!" screeched the woman, who he was about to fray alive.

"Woman if you keep on shouting at me like that, I would surely pull that blasted tongue out!" Nathan barked.

Moonlight illuminated her face as both of their eyes grew wider. "Mrs. Hyuuga?" Nathan asked with complete shock that his stalker was this woman. "You know Mrs. Hyuuga, why won't you just tell me you like me instead of following me around." He sarcastically said.

Mikan was silent for a second then she breathed deeply and opened her mouth.

"HELP!!! A PERVERT IS ATTACKING ME!" Nathan got ticked when she shouted once more. He had no choice…_he had to do it_. "HELP!!!" Mikan continued to shout into his ear.

'_This is for the safety of my ear._' Nathan thought darkly. He inched closer…and…

Put his hand on her mouth and kept it there until she finally calmed down. _"If you think that I'd kiss you just to shut you up, HELL NO, not in a million years."_ Nathan whispered into Mikan's ears.

Mikan felt this was a great time to use her alice but she remembered another option that she could use. _She bit his hand._

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU OLD HAG?" Nathan roared in anger but still keeping Mikan pinned to the ground.

"That was for being my favorite dim-witted person!" Mikan retorted back. "Would you please get off me?"

Nathan noticed the position they were in and smirked evilly.

"Why, are you scared?" When he saw Mikan's eyes widen he suddenly laughed and got off her. He stood up without helping her as he brushed off the invisible lint from his clothes. He walked ahead of her not even waiting for her to catch up.

"Hey where are you going?" Mikan asked once she had caught up.

"Back to the campsite." was all he replied.

"Do you know which way is it?" Mikan asked beside him.

Nathan didn't reply because truthfully he didn't know either.

"You do know…right?!" there was a hint of panic in her voice.

"Why? Don't tell me you just suddenly took off without even knowing which way you were going?" Nathan taunted as he continued to walk.

"For your information, I followed you because I was…worried that Nina would lose an uncle. I just want to make sure that you'd come back but then you became serious back there. Suddenly you shouted and so I panicked, because I thought you sensed something…bad…then I tripped on a branch. Next thing I knew, I was being attacked by a pervert." Mikan took a deep breath for that lengthy explanation.

Nathan suddenly stopped and Mikan followed by bumping into him. "Didn't the camp director say there is a lake near the camp?"

"So, what about it?" Mikan asked with her view still blocked by Nathan's back. Nathan didn't answer her. They continued to walk in silence, after a few minutes, Mikan's breath was taken away by what she was seeing.

The half-moon reflected on the still waters of the lake. Silhouette of trees serves as a background making it ethereal to the eye. Mikan half expected a fairy would come out and dance on the water. She took off her sandals and ran to the old fallen tree where you could sit on near the lake. She could feel the cool water as her feet dangled on it. She closed her eyes and felt the night air blew through her. She could also hear the crickets singing their soothing melody.

"Could we stay here for a second?" Mikan asked without opening her eyes.

Nathan didn't bother answering her; instead he just sat beside her… a few good inches away from her. For some reason, he was mesmerized by how this woman's face glowed with excitement at the scene before them. It was if she was a kid trapped inside a body of an adult. "This looks like a scene from a pathetic movie." Nathan flatly remarked. Mikan scowled at him and closed her eyes again. "…where an old hag tries to act like an immature kid… I pity your son for having a mother like you." He continued.

"That was a horrible thing to say Mr. Shin, but I'm sorry. You can't ruin this moment for me, I've meet someone worse than you" Chuckled Mikan and opened her eyes. "But, I also pity Nina for having an uncle like you." Mikan retorted back.

Nathan glared at her which she returned with a smirk. "Do you remember the time when I saved you from the bathroom and you promised that you would be my slave?" Nathan roguishly asked.

Mikan paled when she remembered that. "But…but..-"

Nathan ignored the panicked look she had and stared off in the glittering sky. "I heard you're a widow…what happened?" He silently asked not wanting to look at her. He wasn't even sure why he asked her that. Of all questions, he had to start asking about her dead husband. When she remained silent, Nathan coughed uneasily. "Forget it."

"I'm sorry Mr. Shin… but I can't talk about it yet." Mikan said as she put her right hand to the middle of her chest. "Losing him was really hard for me. It took a long time before I was able to move on." She said quietly as she just looked at the lake before her.

Nathan looked at her with a frown on his face, somehow by looking at her face makes him want to turn back the hands of time and steal her away from that blasted husband of hers so that she wouldn't feel this way again. He wasn't used to this kind of intimate conversion. Sure, he did have girlfriends back in America but it was never something romantic. None of the girls he had meet with had never affected him like what she was doing to him.

And he did not like it at all.

Mikan this time turned to face him. "But I'm glad that I have Ryoichi with me. He's the best thing that ever happened to me..._that ever happened to our lives._"

"Your son is a good kid, even if he has a mother like you." Nathan sarcastically said as he ignored her last statement.

Mikan laughed because she knew he was teasing her. "It seems to me Nina has taken a liking to my son."

"I noticed…but they're too young." Nathan said with a small smile on his face. "I wonder how you ended up with that _wonder dude_."

Mikan noticed the sudden change of topic. "Wonder Dude?" She asked innocently.

"You're boyfriend." Nathan said with a dark tone in his voice.

"Boyfriend?" Mikan was confused at first. "I never had a…" Suddenly she finally got what he meant. "Why, Mr. Shin, do I sense jealousy in here?" Nathan scowled at her for saying that. Mikan laughed and she never got to continue what she was about to say when she heard Nathan's stomach growled. Mikan suddenly remembered the lunch box she had hidden inside her jacket. She pulled it out and gave it to him. "I know you haven't eaten yet, so I saved you some dinner awhile ago."

It took a while for Nathan to accept it, but damn he was so hungry. "No wonder I felt something hard when I pinned you to the ground."

"Not bad, who made this?" Nathan absently said while Mikan's face lighted up.

"I did!"

"But I think you had put less salt in it." Nathan suddenly said. Mikan frowned and stuck her tongue at him. She tried to get the lunch box from him but Nathan lightly slapped her hands away.

"Hey, you said it wasn't good, so give it back! I don't want to be accused of food poising."

"I'll take the chance. Besides you gave it to me, so basically it's mine." Nathan complained, challenging her to try to get it from him.

Mikan observed the man that was in front of her. She was confused by him. He could be this dark, mysterious, arrogant man and then…suddenly changed into someone nice when no one was watching.

She smiled and they sat in silence while she waited for Nathan to finish.

After a few minutes, Nathan was done and was about to protest that she should have brought some more so the awkward silence would be gone. When he was about to open his mouth, he saw Mikan had stood up and walk into the shallow part of the lake. Nathan became mesmerized once more by how the moonlight made Mikan look very enchanting.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

"You don't know how glad Nina is to be able to come to the field trip. She always told me how busy her parents were." Mikan said with a sigh. "But she always spoke kindly about you Mr. Shin." She said without looking at him.

Nathan was surprised with the conversation they were having. "Nina has created colorful drawings about a wonderful teacher she has in her school...though her drawings didn't picture you that clearly." He drawled.

Mikan chuckled and turned to face him.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Nathan felt something weird in his stomach when she smiled at him. Maybe it's indigestion.

Mikan bowed. "I want to thank you Mr. Shin, for making one of my favorite students happy."

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna—_

"CAN YOU PLEASE CHANGE THE STUPID MUSIC!!!" Nathan shouted that made Mikan jump.

"Sorry, I just like to play Disney soundtracks when I'm nervous" Daddy fatso said as he slowly appeared with two other men who were behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mikan asked with surprise on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Hyuuga, but Nina woke us up and said to look for her uncle." Mr. Energetic said with a mischievous smile. "We didn't know you were here."

"Mr. Fatso gave us an idea to play Disney songs to help us relieve our stress while looking for you." Mr. Nerdy happily said. "Guess what? It really does work!"

Nathan smacked his forehead. '_What a night. As if there were bears in this type of forest'_

"Was anyone else searching for us?" Mikan asked curiously.

"No Ma'am. Nina told us that her uncle went back to retrieve a necklace. And I do remember telling Mr. Shin that if he gets lost, there's a lake nearby just follow it and it will lead you back to the campsite."

"So that's the reason why you asked if there was a lake nearby." Mikan cheerfully said to Nathan.

"Let's go. It's getting late and I do want to get some sleep." Nathan said as he looked at his watch. It was 2:30am. '_Just great, I'll be having enough sleep.'_

Mikan went in front of him. "It wasn't a bad day after all huh, Mr. Shin."

"Wait! Don't let our presence bother you! Go back to your moment and kiss!" Mr. Fatso said to Nathan when Mikan was out of earshot. Nathan's face darkened and was dismayed when the other fathers deprived him from straggling Mr. Fatso.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **Ehmm…this chapter was actually supposed to be long; the only problem is…I lost a bet with a fellow author in this realm. She ordered me to update a chapter…(she's a great fan of my story and accuses me that it has been over two weeks since my last update) Oh well, a bet is a bet. I'll be uploading the rest by tomorrow.

Please don't hate me. Cookies anyone?

Leave a review if you don't mind, helps me a lot.


	8. Chapter 5: Day 2: Stardom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the series. The songs used in the fics are neither mine also.

To **Frances**, a million thanks!

-

-

-

-

Chapter 5: Disaster,** Stardom, **Triumph

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Day 2: **Stardom**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Though Nathan was groggy at that time but the moment he was fully awake, he wished he just plugged his ears through the racket. This was the worst morning that he ever experienced in his whole life and it was something he wouldn't even dare tell his friends. Heck, he would rather spend eternity in hell than waking up right now.

_konna koto ii na_

_dekitara ii na_

_anna yume konna yume ippai aru kedo_

_minna minna minna_

_kanaete kureru_

'_How could the camp officials actually allow Mr. Fatso play this stupid thing?' _Nathan thought furiously. This went beyond his imagination. Waking up to the song of Doremon?! Oh the horror! Nathan placed his other pillow on top of his head trying to block the sound out.

_AN AN AN_

_tottemo daisuki_

_DORAEMON_

_shukudai touban shiken ni otsukai_

_anna koto konna koto taihen dakedo_

_minna minna minna_

_tasukete kureru_

"Uncle Nathan! Time to get up!" Squealed his niece. Nathan envied her immunity to the horrors of this song.

Last night, or rather this morning, when they got back he had found Nina awake in their tent. When she saw the necklace she had lost, she tackled him and showered him with kisses. It was a wonder that Nina was full of energy right now with all that had happened last night.

"Arggghhh" Nathan growled under the pillow

Nina just laughed, went next to her uncle and shook him even harder. "Uncle Nathan, get up. It's a new day, we have to eat breakfast." Nina said as she tried to take the pillow off her uncle's head. "Uncle-"

"BOO!!!" shouted Nathan. Nina squealed in surprise, while her uncle started tickling her.

"You know I don't like to be bothered so early in the morning." Laughed Nathan, "Because you have committed an unforgivable crime you have to be punished!"

Nina kept on laughing while she tried to get away from her uncle and when she did, she went straight to the arms of his and hugged him tight.

"What was that for?" Nathan asked curiously.

Nina looked at her uncle. "Thanks Uncle Nathan for coming with me, you're the greatest uncle!"

Nathan, who was used to people calling him a sour goat, cold hearted, irritating and much more, here was a six year old who looked at him with admiration… he couldn't explain the emotion he felt right now. He hugged Nina backed and simply said "You're welcome."

_mirai no kikai de kanaete kureru_

_sekai ryokou ni ikitai na_

_(ufufufu... doko demo DOA!)_

_AN AN AN_

_tottemo daisuki_

_DORAEMON_

_AN AN AN_

_tottemo daisuki_

_DORAEMON_

"Nina, we're going to wash up near the river. You want to come?"

Nathan turned to see the woman who almost turned yesterday into disaster, poke her head into the tent with a bright smile. Nina stood up. "Ok Mrs. Hyuuga." She got up quickly, waved to her uncle and left.

Mikan looked at Nathan who was in the process of getting out of the tent. Nathan looked at Mikan who still wore her big grin... it scares him to see her like that.

'What?" asked Nathan with annoyance. He watched Mikan stand up straight and prepared to leave with a grin. One thing Nathan hated about women was when they smile at you, a smile that means _I-know-something-that-you-don't. _He crawled out of his tent and then stood up. "Hey! Whats with the smile?" He asked once more.

Mikan turned around with a smile. "Oh nothing, I just want to tell you to hurry up. We have to go."

Nathan knew that something else was missing but decided to follow.

"Oh by the way." Mikan called out.

Nathan stopped from what he was doing and turned his head. "What?"

"I never thought polka-dots were still in?" said Mikan laughing.

Nathan looked down.

Oh shoot, he had forgotten that he was only wearing his favorite boxer.

-

-

-

-

It had taken them an hour and a half to get back to the camp site. Nathan thought grimly of the sleeping arrangement because he really didn't want to die because of something big falling onto him. He grinned when he saw Mr. Energetic, whom he found out has a slight memory gap, enter the room. He fooled him into switching his bed with him because the camp director "said so."

He quickly changed his outfit and groaned when he remember that he packed full of white pairs of clothes. For sure, his laundry girl would curse him to hell.

After a quick breakfast, the skunk team went to the general hall and listened to a boring speech of fairness, being a sport, dignity and blah, blah, blah.

'_How boring'_ Nathan thought.

_"Remember kids and parents or guardians, none of you are losers. So enjoy the games and no cheating."_

Yah right!

-

-

-

-

Nathan was on the verge to murdering the team eagle.

"_Let's go eagle!"_

_(clap, clap, clap, clap)_

"_Let's go eagle!"_

_(clap, clap, clap, clap)_

"_Let's go eagle!"_

_(clap, clap, clap, clap)_

"_Team eagle is the best!"_

Team eagle burst out with a terrific "Hooray Shout" with some other excited supporters who chanted with them. Nathan knew this was the part 2 of his worst nightmare. It was already 5pm and from all the sport they had tried, they had only won once, thanks to daddy chubby and son. Team eagle had eaten 300 hotdogs while they ate 305. Nathan had never eaten more than 100 hotdogs in his life! It was so disgusting, with so much ketchup spreading everywhere. _He was never going to eat a hot dog again!_

Every present team who was there, knew that the Eagle Team was going to win. With 20 games prepared, team eagle won 15 games. He knew that team eagle were good but still it annoyed him to hell that their egos were like a size of a balloon, especially the fathers. Nathan looked at his team who were getting ready for the next game.

_Tug-of-war and right smack in the middle was a pool of dark, chocolate mud._ Oh goody!

To top it off, Nathan was wearing his favorite white shorts.

"So boss, how will our positions be?" Energetic daddy asked.

"Whichever place you want to be." Nathan mumbled.

"Hey Shin, your mommy is going to be unhappy when she finds out you swam in mud." The father of the leader bully snidely said.

"Whatever." Nathan answered in a bored tone.

Mikan saw that Nathan had returned to his grim mood. For awhile she thought Nathan was having fun and was starting to relax but something changed. _'I wonder what had happened.'_

The adults positioned themselves at the back while the kids were in front. Mikan felt that Nathan positioned himself at her back.

"Ok team, first team to have all of the members in the mud loses! Best out of two." Shouted the referee. "Go!"

Everyone pulled at once, all of them trying to out-pull the other.

"Let them fall!" Mikan heard team eagle shout.

The next thing Mikan knew, she was in the pool of mud. "Pull" She tried to shout but then she lost her balance and fell into the mud… erase that…into the soft cushion of chubby boy.

"Team eagle wins this round!" shouted the referee.

Nathan helped Mikan get up, while Ryoichi tried to help Nina and the other kids up but slipped into the mud again, thus falling down once again.

"_Let's go eagle!"_

_(clap, clap, clap, clap)_

"_Let's go eagle!"_

_(clap, clap, clap, clap)_

"_Let's go eagle!"_

_(clap, clap, clap, clap)_

"_Team eagle is the best!"_

Mikan saw that Nathan was ready to tackle the noisy man down. She squeezed Nathan's hand and smiled at him. "Never mind them. The kids are having fun."

Nathan looked at Nina and saw that even if she was covered with mud, happiness was evident on her face as she threw mud with Ryoichi which he was trying to get back at her.

Nathan just shrugged and gave Mikan a small smile.

"Hey Shin, you can still go on our side…_next year!"_ laughed the evil minion of the Father Bully.

"That's what you think!" Nathan shouted. Nathan had enough of this stupidity; it was time to get their revenge! Nathan turned around and called all the adult members, whom were surprised that Nathan wanted to do a pep talk which he refused to do earlier.

"Listen up." Nathan said calmly. "I know we've been losing a lot of games lately but that's how games are. At first we may lose but this is the best time to turn the tables."

Everyone was listening intently to what he was saying while the kids were busy playing in the mud. Nathan never thought he'd be doing this. "Team eagle has been winning most of the games that's why they think they are unbeatable… but they lost to us in the hotdog contest, remember?"

"So what, it's just an eating contest? I mean, the percentage that we would win that round wa very high." Mr. Nerdy said.

"You just don't get it. Even if it was a lame game…we still won. Probability or not, we still won that game no matter what the people said. It is a big factor that they lost to us because it means we have a chance in winning."

Everyone went still because they were amazed that grumpy Mr. Shin was encouraging them to give their best. Mikan found it disturbing yet sweet. She had thought that he was the most obnoxious and heartless person…but now…

"So are we in this together?" Nathan asked everyone.

"Let's do it." Mikan first said.

Nathan looked at her with surprise then he smiled.

Mikan felt her heart skip a beat but smiled back. That smile was a silent truce between them… for now.

"Teams get ready for round 2. If team skunks fall, team eagle wins the game." Called the referee.

Everyone went back to their position as before.

_"Ready…Set…Go!"_

Everyone gave their best and the crowd thought that the Skunk team would lose again; however they were shocked when they heard Mikan.

"We can do this! Lets show them were stronger than them!" Shouted a frustrated Mikan.

From behind her, Nathan smiled. It was amazing at how Mikan's words seemed to encourage the team. Slowly everyone pulled harder and soon they could feel that they were winning.

"Pull" Nathan shouted. The kids on the other side were already in the mud.

"Pull" chanted the crowds.

Team skunk pulled once more and the next thing they knew, although thanks to the extra pounds that the chubby family had gained, team eagle fell into the mud.

_"Team skunk wins!"_

Everyone burst into applause and cheers for victory. Nathan was jumping up and down with Mikan, which took only a few seconds to realize that they were acting stupid and looked around to see if Nina and Ryoichi were alright.

"It's not over, losers." Sneered bully father from the other side.

"We'll see about that!" Mr. Nerdy replied with a big smile on his face. "Oh by the way, mud isn't your best suit."

The referee must have spotted tension between the two teams and decided to end the game quickly. "Ok this is the tie breaker, first team to be in the mud loses!"

Everyone went back to their positions and waited for the signal of the referee.

1…

2…

Both team had a look of seriousness on their faces, neither of them planning to lose this round.

3…

_"Go!"_ shouted the referee for the last time.

All at once, each team pulled. Everyone was determined to win and to see the other side swim in the mud.

_"Pull"_

_"Don't give up!"_

These were the encouraging words that both teams were shouting to their fellow teammates. But everyone knew that in a game, only one team would win. The crowds were divided, both wanting their team to win.

With one more huge pull, Team Skunk was able to make Team Eagle fall into the mud once more.

_"Team Skunk wins!"_

Another victory shout was heard. Team skunk, not caring about the spectators, acted like children and jumped in happiness while some pumped their hands in the air.

Team eagle got out of the mud while grumbling words like_ "cheaters, losers, embarrassing. Etc."_ but no one paid attention to them.

"_Let's go skunkers!"_ Nathan suddenly cheered. This was the man who once said he would rather die or be buried alive than cheer that embarrassing name. His team looked at him with a sly smile and chanted with him.

"_Let's go skunkers!"_

_(clap, clap, clap, clap)_

"_Let's go skunker!"_

_(clap, clap, clap, clap)_

"_Let's go skunkers!"_

_(clap, clap, clap, clap)_

"_Team Skunk is the best!"_

The Eagle team just sneered at them and immediately left.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at their defeated- _walkout_. He saw Mikan grinning at him and threw him a pile of mud at his already ruined white shirt. Nathan pretended to be shocked at what she did but he did that to retaliate. He got some mud on his hands and threw some on her.

Everyone started to join the mud fight since all they had to do was jump into the lake.

Amidst all the fun, Nathan realized that he never had so much fun like this before. He had never felt so alive, so free…_but he would rather be buried alive than to admit it out loud._

_-_

-

-

-

It had been a long day for Mikan. After the lovely mud fight, Mikan and the other mothers went for a dip in the lake to wash up while her son went with the boys. It was kind of sad for Mikan that Ryoichi was spending time with Mr. Shin instead of her…but the good part was that Ryoichi had started to befriend the kids from their team.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, tonight there would be karaoke night. You know, a simple get together." Mommy clean had informed her when they were swimming. She wasn't sure if she wanted to attend since she didn't want the other parents to think she'll be stealing the show.

After a great satisfying dinner, Mikan had to make sure that Ryoichi talked to his aunt since Hotaru would definitely skin her alive if Ryoichi wouldn't call them. After a few hours, they all headed to the place where the mini-celebration was being held.

The place was very lively and everyone took turns in singing. Obviously, the kids chose songs that were very much familiar to them, like Doreamon's theme song. Much to Nathan's horror, Mr. Fatso was having a party while cheering for them to sing more song.

When Mikan had arrived, she had first looked at Nathan and noticed the dark scowl that was grazing his face. The other parents noticed that she had came at last and motioned for her to join them.

"Nina, don't leave my side because this place is dangerous. I think we have just warped ourselves in an unknown world." Nathan grumbled. He only decided to come because Nina had asked him…no much like begged him to.

For almost an hour, Nathan thought at any moment his ears would bleed from the singers whom he thought was fooled because their parents said they were the best singer in the world. For Pete's sake, even his dog, if he has any, could sing better than them.

"Relax Mr. Shin, half of this people won't even remember you when we get back." Mikan said.

Nathan turned to look at her. "I'm just not used to these…gatherings."

Mikan chuckled and leaned forward. "Just think of it this way, because of you, Nina gets to have fun like this. Now all you have to do is relax and think this is just a dream." Mikan looked at him curiously. "When was the last time you had fun?" Mikan asked in a teasing way.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "At my age, we don't have fun."

Mikan smiled. "You must be an old man, if you talk like that." Nathan glared at her. "Well, _grandpa_ this is the time to loosen up and have fun." Then she suddenly grinned.

Nathan suddenly became worried about how she was grinning. "You're up to something you clumsy girl."

Mikan had to look away when she saw Ryoichi running at her with dread filling his face. She quickly went out of her seat and approached him.

"What's the matter?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"I lost a bet with Nina." Ryoichi quietly said.

"What bet?" Nathan asked who had just arrived to hear what Ryoichi confessed.

"I out drank him." Nina appeared suddenly behind Ryoichi which made him flinch in fear.

_"Out drank?"_ Nathan and Mikan asked together.

"Yes, we made a bet on who can finish a pure lemon drink." Nina squealed "He lost to the bet and now he has to sing with me!"

"MommypleasesaythatIcan'tbecause-" Ryoichi talked so fast that Mikan didn't take in what her son was saying.

Mikan held up a hand, making her son stopped. "A deal is a deal and besides you have a great voice." Mikan assured him. Ryoichi mouth dropped when he heard what his own mother said.

Ryoichi looked at Nathan hoping he would be his savior. Nathan wanted to laugh at the kid's expression. His niece was trying to tell him not to give into Ryoichi's pleading, while Ryoichi was pleading him to stop his niece. He smiled at Ryoichi "Sorry kiddo, but your mom is right. _A deal is a deal."_

-

-

-

-

Ryoichi was going to die of humiliation. HE knew he shouldn't have agreed to her terms and consequence at the beginning. He had never thought Nina would ask him to sing with her as punishment.

"Don't worry Ryoichi, I choose the song that you were familiar with. It's the song where we first met." Nina said happily.

Ryoichi remembered the song and the memory that came with it. Ryoichi was just visiting his mom when he had first seen her. She was all alone in a room and she was crying. Ryoichi became curious of the girl and had asked his mother about her. He had found out that her duet partner had gotten sick. Since there was no available singer, Nina couldn't sing, to make it all worse, it was her debut at that time. Ryoichi felt sorry for the girl so he asked his mother if he could substitute for her partner.

"Ladies and gents, we have two courageous kids who will be presenting a special number." The emcee announced. Ryoichi wanted to run and hide when he saw Mikan pulled out a camcorder out of nowhere.

The emcee asked Nina what song they would be singing and placed the number. Ryoichi gave a small grim smile when he was handed the microphone. If he wasn't taught by his mother and uncles to be a gentleman, he would have left her alone in this mini stage. Beside Mr. Shin was right, _a deal is a deal_. He gave a sigh and looked at his annoying partner. He wanted to shake her senseless when Nina just gave him a smile. A jump beat started to play and off went Nina.

_I need love, love_

_Ooh, ease my mind_

_And i need to find time_

_Someone to call mine;_

_My mama said_

Ryoichi could feel the happiness Nina felt when she sings. He knew that Nina wanted to be like his mother and he knew that her dream wasn't that hard to reach. He just wished that if she does reached that dream of hers…he hoped he could still sing with her like this.

_You can't hurry love_

_No, you'll just have to wait_

_She said love don't come easy_

_But it's a game of give and take_

_You can't hurry love_

Ryoichi glanced at Nathan and saw him smiling very proudly at her. He just hoped he'd have someone like Mr. Nathan to also smile at him like that…_wait…_ what was he thinking! He should get ready because it was almost his turn.

_No, you'll just have to wait_

_Just trust in a good time_

_No matter how long it takes_

Ryoichi took one deep breath and suddenly he heard thunderous clapping when he began to sing.

_You can't hurry love_

_No you'll just have to wait_

_She said love don't come easy_

_It's a game of give and take_

Ryoichi grinned at his mother's direction when he saw her smiling widely at him.

_How long must I wait_

_How much more must i take_

_Before loneliness_

_Will cause my heart, heart to break_

_ No, I cant bear to live my life alone_

_I grow impatient for a love to call my own_

Nina went near him and rubbed her shoulders to his in a playful mode.

**(Nina)**_ But when i feel that I, I can't go on_

_Well these precious words keep me hanging on_

**(both singing) **_I remember mama said_

_You can't hurry love_

_No, you'll just have to wait_

_She said love don't come easy_

_Well, it's a game of give and take_

_You can't hurry love_

_No, you'll just have to wait_

_Just trust in a good time_

_No matter how long it takes, now break!_

**(Nina: takes the hand of Ryoichi while singing) **_Now love, love don't come easy_

_But i keep on waiting_

_Anticipating for that soft voice_

_To talk to me at night_

_For some tender arms_

_Hold me tight_

**Ryoichi (still holding Nina's hand, and put's it near his heart)- **_I keep waiting_

_Ooh, till that day_

_But it ain't easy (love don't come easy)_

_No, you know it ain't easy_

**(Nina) **_My mama said_

**(Ryoichi) **_You can't hurry love_

**(Nina) **_No, you'll just have to wait_

**(Ryoichi) **_She said love don't come easy_

**(both) **_It's a game of give and take..._

**(both) **_You can't hurry love_

_No, you'll just have to wait_

_She said love don't come easy_

_it's a game of give and take_

When the song ended, everyone gave them a standing ovation. Both were happy for the crowd's reaction, but what made them really glad was the two important people who were very proud of what had just happened. Mikan couldn't contain her joy as she kept on clapping and pointing at Ryoichi saying that's her pet…sorry I mean son. Ryoichi guided Nina down the stage.

"Ryoichi…" Nina softly called to him

"What?" Ryoichi looked at her.

Nina leaned up and placed a small kiss on his cheeks. "Thanks for giving in my request. You and Uncle Nathan made this trip something to remember." Nina said.

Ryoichi knew his cheeks were burning. "You're welcome."

Nina smiles at him and grabs Ryoichi's hand. "Uncle Nathan is waiting for us."

-

-

-

-

Mikan couldn't help but smile as she saw from afar, the small exchange between the two friends. Seeing them two together makes her think of the future: hers and Ryoichi.

_"He'll protect her, wouldn't he?"_

Mikan looked at Nathan with a soft wistful smile. "Always." She answered. Mikan wanted to add the fact that Ryoichi would always protect and care for Nina just like his father did for her.

Nathan noticed the faraway look she had. He knew she was thinking about her husband again and it frustrated him. "That's alright with me." Nathan looked away from her. "_As long as he stays and never leaves her_, it's alright with me."

Mikan didn't notice the double meaning that Nathan had just said. He wasn't sure if he was glad or not about it…but maybe this time he would just let it pass.

-

-

-

-

Two hours after the Karaoke celebration, everyone went back to their respective cabin. Mikan soon found out that she couldn't sleep. She took her hair brush from her bag and brushed her hair. While doing this, her mind drifts to a certain guy. Mikan couldn't just understand him. Once, she had decided to set her mind that he was a nice guy, he would just go on and ruin her beliefs. Her hand stopped from brushing her hair and frowned.

'_Maybe he was a candidate for bed…bed loan…I think that is what they call for crazy people.'_ Mikan mused. '_I think I should cut him some slack. He had shown some great points since yesterday.'_ She smiled unconsciously when she remembered the few days they had spent together.

"Thinking like this couldn't help me fall asleep." She said to herself.

Mikan decided to go out for a walk, maybe it would help her feel sleepy. She was surprise to see another lake near their cabin and decided to take a walk there. She was slightly disappointed when she couldn't see a moon or a star in the dark sky. "I guess it would be raining soon." She said with a sigh.

_"You're not lost aren't you?"_ a sarcastic voice came from behind her.

Mikan shook her head clearly getting tired of this. It is always like this whenever a heroine was a having a special self-moment… suddenly, someone would always ruin it by sneaking up behind her.

"Why didn't you participate in singing?" Nathan asked still standing beside her.

"I never felt like singing today." Mikan smirked at him. "Why do you want me to sing? I never knew you wanted to hear me that badly but I guess you have to wait for another century for me to sing to you again." Nathan scowled at that. Mikan laughed at his expression and sat on a log near the lake.

Nathan decided to take a risk by sitting next to her. "Can I ask you a question?"

Mikan was surprised but quickly smiled. "You've been asking me a lot of questions Mr. Shin since yesterday, so what is it this time?"

"Are you always this optimistic?"

Mikan expected another personal question about her life but not this one.

Mikan gave a small smile. "Being a pessimist makes you old and cranky, and I think that good things come when you're thinking like that." She looked at Nathan with a small smile. "Besides, my friend said that she liked my optimistic side rather than my evil attitude."

"You actually have one?" Nathan feigned surprise.

"You want to see it?" Mikan gave him a challenging look. Suddenly she looked wistful again. "You know what, when my husband was alive, he always annoys me to no end and then we would always fight like kids but we would always make-up in the end."

"You must have really loved him." Nathan said quietly.

Mikan bowed her head. "Loving him brought the best and worst of me. I know he wasn't vocal with what he feels but I know he loved both parts of me." Mikan looked at him again. "I think the greatest lesson he had taught me was that love wasn't like a fairy tale… where love was all about sunshine and flowers." Mikan was glad that for once Nathan didn't talk or commented about anything. "How about you Mr. Shin, is there anyone special in your life right now?" This time it was her turn to ask some things about him.

"Let me check with my secretary at Reality Ville...oh wait, there is a reply…none." Nathan joked. "My future is already set. I would handle our company until I'm gray and old. Then I would die and pass the company to Nina. So far, marriage and love doesn't seem to fit my perfect plan for the future."

"Mr. Shin, there must be one special girl in your life." Mikan pestered.

"Nope, I'm too handsome, smart and rich for an ordinary girl. Besides, my idea of a right girl doesn't seem to exist in this world. " Nathan teased.

"I think you have forgotten something on your list of attributes. You forgot to add, vain, self-centered, arrogant, and stalker." Mikan countered back.

"Hmmm… what an irony, the last girl that I dated, told me the opposite of what you just said… except for the fact that it was HER who stalked me."

"Mr. Shin –"

"What's up with the formality?" Nathan complained

"What's wrong with being formal?" Mikan retorted back.

"Well, I find it disconcerting and annoying because you seem to use my first name when we go into verbal insults."

Mikan smiled. "Sorry. I thought you were…never mind. Besides it wasn't my fault that we were always fighting. I mean, we didn't start off that well in the beginning."

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault? You always started our fights!"

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was!"

Mikan stood up. "This is stupid. I'm leaving."

Nathan's original plan was to pull Mikan down; he didn't want her to leave because he found her amusing to be with. However, his plan had backfired. He had pulled her too strong, which Mikan didn't expect him to do. She lost her balance and fell onto his lap. Nathan thought she was going to fall into the water or hit her head on the ground, was about to catch her when she already fell onto him. His eyes widen and his hands held a steady grip on her shoulders. It was an awkward position and Nathan prayed that someone would please not go barging into them.

Her mind was screaming at her to get up and walk away as fast as she could, but it seemed time decided to stop. She couldn't breathe, because she had this wild idea or imagination, that Nathan might kiss her. It's not that she didn't want it to happen but deep inside her, she wondered what it feels like to be kissed by him.

As Mikan had suspected, Nathan was thinking about kissing her or not. He wondered what she would taste like. Would she be sweet or bitter? His curiosity had started when they came back from the woods last night. All his life, he had met a lot of gorgeous women that men would die for but none of them could be compared to the small woman in his arms. None of them could spark his curiosity like she does. None of them could make him feel like a kid and have fun like she does.

But just like a typical romantic movie, some stupid person must ruin their moment by interrupting them. Nathan vowed revenge on that poor soul for ruining his moment.

Before the poor victim of Nathan could appear, Mikan finally stood up, red in all over, and faked a headache and left in a hurried fashion.

Nathan just sat there, looking at her retreating back. Thinking of what had almost happen if it weren't for –

"Mr. Shin, I just saw Mrs. Hyuuga leave. Why didn't you guys tell me you were night fishing?" Daddy fatso said munching on his favorite cookies.

"Yes, she just…left." Nathan said. "What do you want?" He growled while thinking of many ways on how to kill a fat pig.

Daddy fatso gave him a sly smile and then handed him his cell phone. "Your phone is charges and someone has been calling on your phone non-stop…I answered it, seeing you weren't around… and I told her to call back in 15min while I'll look for you...sorry." Nathan wondered why in the world he was rummaging through his things. He took the phone from his hands and checked it.

"It's ok. Who was it?" He asked absently.

Daddy fatso paused from his munching as he tried to remember. "She said her name was...Aoi."

Nathan just nodded and left Mr. Fatso.

He sarcastically smiled, while he waited for the call. "Guess they found him."

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** Here is the part that was supposed to be included with the last chapter I sent. As for all the reviewers who reviewed, I know you guys are all impatient to find out where and when in the world Natsume is going to show up?! I do want to tell you but it will ruin my story…sorry… But to those who are wondering if Natsume is really dead, all I can say is… Natsume Hyuuga just can't die in a car crash… (plus doesn't the name of this story gives a hint about the ending.) Hehehe. Please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 5: Day 3: Triumph

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this series.

A million thanks to **Frances** for helping me out.

-

-

-

-

**A glimpse to the past**

_"It's almost time." _Yuka murmured to herself.

She had been waiting for hours under the Sakura tree. Every now and then she would check her watch because time was crucial at this very moment.

It has almost been a week since she met with the headmaster of the Alice Academy, Keisuke Asami, Mikan's father. They had agreed on a temporary truce in order for them to defeat their common enemy. When she told her father, he had reluctantly agreed to the truce and allowed his men to provide support when the Academy needed them. They could not afford the Thetas to return to power.

Every alice student knew about the Theta Organization and what kind of havoc their supreme leader did. There was a rumor that if the members of the Thetas re-grouped then everyone should prepare for the worst.

But no one paid attention to the rumor and story because it has been more than a century since the downfall of the Thetas. To the students, it was more of a horror story to them but to the adults who knew about what kind of chaos that the Thetas brought, wished for the organization to never return.

A few years ago, her father mentioned about some talks around certain _"organizations_" that there were people who are trying to bring back the Thetas. And now that Keisuke confirmed its existance, time was crucial for everyone. Until the young _Hijiri _is not capable of calling out..._what the Thetas need, _they had time to figure out where the Thetas kept their headquarters and who were their members.

Keisuke told her about his plan that would might lure the Theta Group out and reveal its spies if they had any inside the Academy. He needed certain AAO members to direct their attentions to the decoys that he had employed at the school, especially at Hijiri Youichi. Through this plan, they could fool the Theta Organization and the traitors amidst them. The decoys he had were well trained, so it would be difficult for their enemy to figure out about the switch.

_"I guess you put a decoy to act like…all of them in the Academy." She sarcastically said._

_Keisuke nodded. "I have personally trained our best shape shifters to act like them. By doing this, no one would suspect that they have left the academy grounds."_

_"But if they go into the real world… people will know them easily because they'll be using their names." She asked, a little skeptical bout his plan _

_"This is why I called you… I need your help." He replied with a smirk. _"_I need you to let them forget."_

"_I need you to let them forget." _These were the words Keisuke had specifically told her thats she must do, two weeks ago.

Knowing that she didn't need to hide anymore because she knew no one could see her at the dark, thanks to the dark shadows the trees provided her. Yuka glanced at the dark window of the house she was watching for quite some time.

_Her daughter's window._

She wanted so much to walk into her room and hug Mikan, to tell her that everything would be fine. That she, her mother was here for her. But it was impossible. After what she had done, it would seem that the only response she would get from her daughter was a cold and empty feeling.

After leaving Keisuke and her daughter, not once had she regreted her decision. It was bound to happen. But because she left Keisuke, her relationship with him suffered. _They had become enemies. _

The only thing that stopped her from going to Mikan was the daily reports she had asked from her spies to give her about how Mikan was doing in school. She was surprised and angry at Keisuke, when she found out that Mikan was being trained to go on missions for the Academy. She told him that Mikan did not deserve to have her hands soaked with dirt and blood that would never wash away. But Keisuke told her that she had lost the right to comment on what Mikan was doing the moment she gave Mikan away. The only assurance she had that Mikan was fine when she knew Mikan was partnered with the flame caster and a boy named Tsubasa

She had tried everything to make sure that their paths would never cross in any missions but it was impossible. The AAO's mission was to disrupt any activities the Academy would do outside the school grounds. One night, Yuka saw Keisuke congratulate Mikan for successfully deliver a package that the AAO didn't obtain while the flame caster was a few meters away from them. Hearing Keisuke flatter Mikan about how her skill could improve if she continues to train under Persona, was enough to snap my patience.

She angrily confronted Keisuke in front of Mikan and demanded him to stop using her for worthless missions he could ask other people to do. But Keisuke laughed and asked sarcastically why should Mikan stop.

**Backflash**

_"Are you afraid to fight her, Yuka?"_

_"Why would she be afraid?" Mikan asked quietly, who was behind the back of the flame caster._

_"Shut up!" Yuka hissed, her fists tightly clenched. _

_"Then tell her why, Yuka." Keisuke said, challanging her. "Tell Mikan why you think she should stop being an asset for the school."_

_Yuka saw the expressionless face of her daughter as Mikan watched her. "Mikan...I know you hate me but...the reason why I want you to stop_ _working for the school...so you won't be like your parents...like your mother, like-"_

_"Like you?" Mikan said to me coldly and looked at Keisuke. "Like my father?" _

_Keisuke must have not expected Mikan's statement because he looked shocked. "How...how...did you know about me?"_

_"Try asking Persona." Mikan answered coldly and turned her back away from us with the flame caster behind her but then suddenly stopped. "My parents died a long time ago and they would stay that way forever."_

**End of backflash**

Yuka thought she was already prepared for that kind of situation but to actually experience it...the pain was unbearable. It was like a part of her died that night. And when she learned of Mikan's accident, she desperately wanted to go to her, to know if her daughter was safe but Keisuke stopped her, saying her presence would only make Mikan's condition worse. Who would have thought that one of the most powerful alice users in AAO would just give up with one measly statement?

Her father was also devastated when he heard the news. He couldn't complain because they have no right over Mikan. Nevertheless, he announced to every member of AAO that the killer of the flame caster must be hunt down and be killed.

Yuka brushed away her thoughts and focused on the current situation. She was glad that nobody had figured out the other power she had. The only person she told about her unique ability was Keisuke. At a young age, her mother taught her to read rare symbols before she was sent to study at the academy. Before her mother died, she had selected and decoded five specific spells which was entrusted to me. Accroding to her father, her mother placed a spell that allowed only her to read from the selected spells she had decoded for her and must only use it when it was extremly necessary because every spell that was used, has its consequence.

Now that her daughter and her friends were in grave danger, using the spell without her father's permission was alright. _She had to protect her daughter_. She just hoped Mikan would understand everything one day and why she did this.

She took a piece of paper and placed it between her forefinger and middle finger, closed her eyes and began to chant.

_Spirits of the darkness  
Shadows of the moonless night  
Invisible legions of the world without light  
Gather ye now round that all may hear  
Gather ye now round that all may see_

Suddenly, a pillar of light came out of the ground. At first, it only surrounded her but the light became wider and it soon engulf everything it touches.

_Gather ye now round that all may be  
In accordance as one  
Acting as guardians  
Shielders and protectors  
Hiding them from the light of day  
From the senses of the seekers  
So that even whilst they search in earnest  
Lo, shall it not be found_

_Until the truth may be found  
_

Once she had finished chanting the spell, it suddenly vanished into thin air, leaving no trace at its surroundings. She gazed tiredly at the darkened window of her daughter and smiled brokenly. Preparing to leave, Yuka stopped in her tracks. She could not forget the heart broken image of her daughter or the pain Mikan was feeling cause by the death of the flame caster. No child should be experiencing the pain that her daughter was feeling. No mother would want to see her in pain.

Yuka dugged into her pockets, grabbed the booklet she always carried and opened it. She searched for the specific paper that had the spell she needed. After getting what she needed, she placed the booklet back in her pocket and gave a long sigh.

_"Use it when its necessarry."_

"Don't you think this is a good cause mother?" Yuka asked softly, looking at the black sky. "This may not be part of the plan Keisuke, but I want Mikan to sleep peacefully." She murmured. Taking the paper once again, she threw it up in the air which stayed still high above her.

_"Hear my command, listen to thy plea,"_

A line first appeared on where she was standing and soon formed into an intricate shape of a star. On its tips, weird symbols came out spiraling at each other. This spell she was using, required full concentration of imaging the person that I was going to use the spell on. She concentrated on the face of the person in her mind as sweat started to drip on her forehead.

_"Into thee her memories pass, sorrow, pain and fear  
And with thy washing clean  
Be made to disappear. Spirit of the River, as with this stone  
So, cleanse her mind and make her memory smooth"_

She was sure Mikan would understand why she did this.

_'This was for your own good, Mikan and not mine.'_ Yuka thought to herself. '_I just want you to be happy again.'_

_As well as thy memories of the past  
Allow life to pass as the water of thy river  
Passes over the tumbling stone until it tumbles no more  
But rests and settles  
Freed from the current._

_Let her forget which thou must be forgotten!_

Immediately, a bright light appeared in Mikan's room which lasted only for five seconds before completly vanishing.

She knew that what she did was dangerous because the spell she had just used required a big sacrifice from her. However, she was ready for the consequences because she knew it was all worth it. Probably, half of her life span.

But it didn't matter. _Her daughter's happiness was worth it._

-

-

-

-

**Present**

-

-

-

-

Part 2: **Evening**

-

-

-

-

After talking with Aoi about the up coming assignment that was to take place the day after tomorrow, Nathan went back to the cabin and laid himself into the bed. Earlier, he thought that he could sleep easily now because of the tiring day. Nathan wanted to curse at the man who said that _nature's music was soothing and relaxing_. Nobody said that the _musical notes of snoring_ that Mr. Fatso and Mr. Nerdy made were even worse than they were awake while singing. It was really music to his ears…_his poor deaf ears_. For some reason, Nathan felt this certain emotion that he'd miss those three abnormal fathers.

Nathan turned to his left side and sighed. If sleep seem to elude him today, he might as well waste his time by thinking. But that was the worst idea he came up because Mikan seemed to occupy his brilliant mind. He couldn't believe that he was feeling this unwanted emotion because of her. He took his cell phone out from his pocket.

He was glad that there was someone in this world who knew what was the good stuff and not. Nathan had subscribed to Hotaru Imai's magazine, _The Gadgets,_ he knew which gadgets was best to get based on Hotaru Imai's pick. And never once did Hotaru's _best pick gadget for the month_ fail.

When Hotaru Imai gave an interview on what type of cell phone she would recommend her loyal subscribers to buy, she said the i73Hot because of how much space it gave for msg, videos, pics, music and etc. Its easy to access the internet and the pixels for the pictures are great. Plus, if someone steals your phone, just contact your dealer asap, give them your password which they will activate a self destruct signal to your phone whether it is off or not which sends out a small amount of electricity to the person who holds your phone before your phone breaks. Not only does it do that but when you buy HOT-U sim card, every information you store in your phone will be recorded straight into your own personal inbox at the HOT-U website.

Nathan Shin wasn't disappointed when he had bought this.

He clicked for the video section and searched for the video he kept for almost two years. He reached for the earphones that was under his pillow and plugged it on, not wanting anyone to see his secret. There where only two music videos inside his cell phone and it was these two videos that really affected him the most.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, live on KFI TV, a very special guest has agreed to grace our stage."_ The emcee announced amidst the cheering crowd. _"We give you, SAKURA MIKAN!"_

Nathan smiled when he saw the clumsy girl appeared on the stage. She first waved at her fans then started to sway when a slowly upbeat tempo came in. The camera slowly zoomed in as Mikan gave the camera a smile.

_I want somebody to share_

_Share the rest of my life_

_Share my innermost thoughts_

_Know my intimate details_

_Someone who'll stand by my side_

_And give me support_

_And in return_

_He'll get my support_

_He will listen to me_

_When i want to speak_

_About the world we live in_

_And life in general_

_Though my views may be wrong_

_They may even be perverted_

_He'll hear me out_

_And won't easily be converted_

_To my way of thinking_

_In fact he'll often disagree_

_But at the end of it all_

_He will understand me_

Nathan smiled at the way she sang the song. It seemed that he could also feel the emotions that run through her as she sang. Without finishing the song he went to the next video, the video that really hooked him to her.

He remembered the time he first saw her personally. He had first thought she was a maid,a stinky maid, whom had the unfortunate day because of a slight mishap with his car. When they met again, imagine his surprise that the stinky woman he had met, was actually the singer he secretly admired.

He checked his roommates to see if they were really asleep before he pressed the play button. Not only does the song is great, but it gave him a better view of her because of the close up scenes. He wanted to personally hire that camera man to give Mikan a close up scenes again.

_I need to talk with you again,_

_Why did you go away?_

_All our time together still feels like yesterday..._

After he had met Mikan, Nathan now knew that the songs were for _that guy._

_I never thought I'd see_

_A single day without you,_

_The things we take for granted,_

_We can sometimes lose..._

_And if I promise not to feel this pain,_

_Will I see you again? Will I see you again?_

Nathan felt like his heart squeezed. It wasn't because he knew how much Mikan loved her husband that she would actually sing these wonderful songs for him. Even before they even met, he would feel this unexplainable sorrow or pain in his heart.

_Coz time will pass me by,_

_Maybe I'll never learn to smile,_

_But I know I'll make it through,_

_If you wait for me..._

_And all the tears I cry,_

_No matter how I try,_

_They'll never bring you home to me_

_Won't you wait for me in heaven?_

In the video, the camera zoomed out slowly while she gave a sad smile.

_Do you remember how it was?_

_When we never seemed to care,_

_The days went by so quickly,_

_Coz I thought you'd always be there..._

_And it's hard to let you go,_

_Though I know that I must try,_

_I feel like I've been cheated,_

_Coz we never said goodbye..._

_And if I promise not to feel this pain,_

_Will I see you again? Will I see you again?_

He turned off his cell phone and tucked it away. It was always at this part of the song that he stopped listening because he could feel the pain and sorrow that Mikan felt. He never knew why he always felt like this whenever he watches the video. He felt so close to her through her pain and he wondered if there was a way to relieve the pain she felt. He was prepared give his own life just to give her smile back. Oh how he hated the husband she had come to love for making her heart break.

_"Mr. SHin…"_

Nathan was surprised to hear Ryoichi was still awake much more that he chose to talk to him and not his friends who slept beside him. If it was another kid, he knew he would tell them to just sleep…but with Ryoichi..._it was different_. He didn't mind if Ryoichi woke him up in a middle of a night just to talk or whatever he wanted to do. Whenever he sees this kid, it always brought out weird feelings inside him. It's much like what he felt with Nina…_but in a much different way. _And it slightly bugged him.

"Why are you still awake Ryoichi?" He asked softly careful not to wake the others up.

Ryoichi, who was lying down on the bed beside him, had his back at him.

_"Thank you."_ Ryoichi quietly answered after a few minutes.

Nathan had finally thought this day was weird because he had so many people who thanked him for things he didn't know why. "What for?"

"For making my mother's bad dream disappear."

"Huh?" Nathan asked confused. Now this was the weirdest thing he had ever heard.

"My mother has been having lots of nightmare…but ever since she met you, I think their gone now. She never screams and wake up in the middle of the night. So I…I…I just wanted to say thanks... if you had anything to do with it." Ryoichi seemed to have a hard time saying those words out.

They both fell silent after Ryoichi spoke. Nathan wasn't sure what he was supposed to say at the moment and decided to stick to the only line available in his thin dictionary.

"_Your welcome."_

-

-

-

-

Mikan tossed to her right side for the 9th time. _"At the count of three I command my brain to shut down or something. Please let me go to sleep!"_ Mikan mumbled to herself. When she closed her eyes, the scene at what had happened at the lake popped out from her mind.

_"It was just an accident…he didn't mean to Mikan… stop thinking about it! It's not that he would kiss me or something, which I don't really mind."_ Mikan slapped her forehead. "Just sleep!"

"Mrs. Hyuuga…is something wrong?" Nina yawned and rubbed her eyes while sitting up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just can't sleep." Mikan blushed and smiled uneasily.

"Why don't you try singing to yourself or conjure some sheep in the air. My uncle always say that when I can't sleep. Maybe it would help you go back to sleep." Mikan grumbled when she heard Nathan's name being mentioned.

"Nina…"

"Yes?" Nina asked groggily.

"Your uncle…is he always grumpy?"

"I think the term _actor_, is best suited for him. You see, Aunt Mikan, my uncle's parents are like mine, they are constantly busy."

"Oh I see." Mikan sadly said.

"He likes to act mean and stuff. I heard from some people that Uncle Nathan calls them hags and words that he doesn't want me to say unless it was an emergency." Nina said with a yawn."I think my uncle is a sad person. He just doesn't want to show his true self because his afraid to get hurt."

"Does your uncle have any girlfriends back in his country?" Mikan innocently asked.

"No, Uncle Nathan says all the girls he had met are hard to please and old hags. Uncle says, there is a girl somewhere that is waiting for him and he was just having a hard time to get to her." Nina faced Mikan with a question in her eyes. "Don't you think it's weird? I mean uncle could go to different places but he couldn't go to her. Do you think she lives in a fairy land?"

"I don't think that's what he meant. I think he meant that he was still finding for a right girl." Mikan smiled at her naiveté. "Why don't we help your uncle out by finding that girl? What do you think is his type of girl?"

"Well he once said… he wants a girl who is prim and proper, knows how to conduct herself in public, smart, and funny."

'_The only category I think I fall in is funny.' _Mikan disappointedly thought. "Oh is that so." Mikan said with a fake smile. "Does your Uncle like to do anything, like play an instrument or tennis?"

"Well, Uncle Nathan likes to sing in fact he writes songs." Nina's eyes widen in delight. "Hey, maybe you can help him finish his composition."

_"Composition?"_

"That is what my uncle calls it. When he's not doing something he finishes his composition. He once let me hear it and it was beautiful."

"Oh…I'm sorry for bombarding with so many questions. I guess you're tired now." Mikan said.

"You know…its ok with me if you like my uncle."

"I…I…like him as a friend." Mikan answered in a flustered tone.

"If you say so, Mrs. Hyuuga." Nina didn't seem to buy her answer.

'_Since when do kids think their smarter than adults?'_ Mikan sulked to herself. "Goodnight Nina"

"Goodnight Mrs. Hyuuga."

As they all lay comfortably asleep, how where they to know of that the future that were laid out for them would be eventful. None knew that the following days to come would be the beginning of everything. As the clock turns, the once star-crossed lovers would finally cross the roads of hate, pain, disasters, and love.

-

-

-

-

Chapter 5: Disaster, Stardom,** Triumph**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Day 3: **Triumph**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Nathan had to give it to these organizers, because finally they had made something right. Today, they were going to play the relay race. Much to the Team A horror for another "yucky" event, the team B vowed revenge for humiliating them at the previous game. The race route would go around the camp then to the…ahem lake. Then back to the campsite. The team would consist of three parents and three kids. The way their group chose takes a lot of critical thinking and pure seriousness.

"Okay guys, whoever picked the paper with the name relay race gets to join." Mikan seriously said. Nathan can't believe they had resorted to this kind of thing. Mrs. Clean and Mrs. Fatso were praying very hard at the corner, that they would not pick the word relay race on it. Mrs. Clean said she would get dirty and Mrs. Fatso said her beautiful figure would ruin if she ran.

As if a powerful hand had interfered with the picking, namely the author, the people who get to join we're: Mikan, Nathan, Mr. Energetic, Ryoichi, fat boy, and clean girl. The first person on the race would be Mikan, followed by fat boy, then Mr. Energetic, followed by clean girl, then Nathan would follow and lastly Ryoichi.

The bully from Team B came over at Ryoichi with a smirk on his face.

"Hey loser, just to let you know, you would be eating my dust. I would make sure you would lose because…" He looked Ryoichi's team mates and laughed. _"You're team is not that good."_ He then left while laughing. Ryoichi's fist curled until it turned white.

"You did great on not beating that guy up." Nathan suddenly appeared beside Ryoichi. "Now, it's time for payback." Nathan smirked at Ryoichi. "I guess we couldn't kick his butt because it's against the rules but when the game ends we could-"

"Could what?" Mikan suddenly appeared behind Nathan with a scowl on her face.

"We could show him that we are not losers." Nathan suddenly said. "What do think I would tell Ryoichi, Mrs. Hyuuga?" Nathan asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing, I just thought that you would tell something funny on my son." Mikan said still not believing a word that Nathan had just said. "Ryoichi, if this man tells you something bad…don't be afraid to pinch his ears." After that Mikan's eyes widen when she noticed how close she was to Nathan and she suddenly walked away.

"Mr. Shin…do you think we could really win this?" Ryoichi didn't seemed to mind his mom's weird action but Nathan did and he frowned because of that.

"I know so." Nathan smiled. "You aren't born as a loser because from what I see in you…you are a kind of man who fights until the end." Nathan pat Ryoichi's shoulder and went to their positions.

'_These people really push my buttons._' Mikan thought darkly as she looked at the girl from Team A, looking at herself from the mirror. She wore a tank top that showed her waist and fitted jogging pants. In fact, all the girls in their team wore the same outfit except for the kids.

Mikan also noticed that these girls had a purpose for wearing this kind of clothes and she had a wild hunch that something or rather someone belong in her group. She glared and looked at Nathan who ignored these flirting girls as he calmly walked to his spot, with Ryoichi while stretching his arms.

The referee stood on the podium and tells everyone to go to their positions. Mikan readied herself while Team A just stood casually beside her. Team B on the other hand, looked liked he was going for a long marathon.

_"Is this a real gun?"_ The referee asked clearly forgetting that the microphone was still on. "Oh sorry, that was a joke." The referee laughed uneasily. She pointed the gun to her right with her eyes closed. The person beside her panicked and raised her hand slowly. When the toy gun finally blew, Mikan ran with all her might getting head-to-head with Team B. The Team A fell onto the race complaining that her shoes might ruin with all the running she had done. Mikan could see the fat boy in the distance eating chocolate.

"Heads up!" Mikan shouted to the fat boy. The fat boy looked at Mikan then swallowed the whole chocolate up and reached for the stick with his chocolate covered hands.

'_Wow, the fat boy could run. I wonder what did Nathan told him?'_ Mikan wondered to herself.

What she didn't know was that Nathan just told him a very horrible story like: _the loser of this race would have to give their weeks worth of snack up. _

The fat boy chanted over and over again in his mind of how much important his snacks are to him as he ran with all his might. The Team B finally got a lead on the race when fat boy reached the stick to Mr. Energetic. When Mr. Energetic touched the stick, he seemed like a possessed man as he ran like a devil shouting _"Get away!"_ or _"Victory!"_ over and over again. The clean girl got frightened at Mr. Energetic as he got nearer.

"STOP!" The girl screamed. However, let us blame Isaac Newton for the law I forgot its name because Mr. Energetic fell on top of the girl. When he got off her, he stood up with his hand held high and shouted. "VICTORY!"

He pulled the girl off her feet, gave her the stick, and then he pushed her. The girl was still shaken with what she had seen so she ran as fast as she could. Because of the slight accident that had happened, Team B managed to keep up with them. Soon before the clean girl got to Nathan, the Team B finally got head-to-head with them. Nathan wasted no time on dilly dallying. Once he got the stick, he ran as fast as he could. They were about to round up to the lake when Nathan noticed that Daddy bully was getting nearer and closer. When Daddy bully got very near at Nathan, he bumped Nathan by his shoulder making him stagger in his step.

Daddy bully was laughing very hard as he passed Nathan. The referee didn't see the incident because she was having a slight argument about the gun she just used.

_"I want a machine gun not a pistol!"_

Nathan stood up and ran towards Ryoichi.

Ryoichi could feel his heart pounding with fear and excitement as adrenaline ran through his blood. He didn't know what came over him. All he knew was that he wanted to win and to show to everyone that he was not a sore loser. He closed his eyes as he kept on running towards his goal. He was only stopped by a bear crushing hug from his mother.

"Ryoichi, I am so proud of you!"

_"We won!"_

Ryoichi opened his eyes and saw the ribbon on his chest, as it slid off him. His surprised face turned into a smile then he shouted along with his teammates as victory seemed to befall on them.

-

-

-

-

Mikan was glad that the field trip was coming to an end. These past three days was full of surprises… at least she and Ryoichi had a great time. However, no matter how much she had fun, she would be returning home with uncertain feelings she did not even wish to analyze or acknowledge.

"_It was just a near kiss, nothing more than that! So why do I even bother to make myself crazy about it_.' Mikan told herself for the 30th time but it seemed to have no effect.

"Mom, are you alright?" Ryoichi finally asked after seeing his mom making weird faces whenever she picked a clothes or a thing they used.

They were packing their things since today was the day where fantasy was to be replaced with reality, in short they were going back to civilization…wait... that should be Nathan's line. Ryoichi put his hand on Mikan's forehead to check if she's sick.

"You don't feel hot at all." Ryoichi mused. "Don't worry mom, Aunt Hotaru will make you feel better when we get home"

Mikan ruffled Ryoichi's hair. "I'm fine. I think I just got a crazy sickness, where people would think weird thoughts, nothing bad."

"Ok." Ryoichi said half convinced.

-

-

-

-

Due to the unexpected down pour of rain, the camp officials decided to leave as soon as possible. It felt different for Mikan when they were going back home like this. Nathan chose to sit very far from her at that time, leaving her to ponder about her issues.

'_This is so unfair, why does Nathan seemed that he didn't mind what had happened last night? He acted so cool and distant.'_ She looked at Nathan who was listening to what Mr. Nerdy was saying.

They had arrived an hour early at the school grounds and to everyone's delight, it was just drizzling now. Mikan pulled out her phone and called Ruka to tell them they had finally arrived. She could have gotten a cab earlier but she made a mistake by calling Hotaru first. Hotaru insisted…rather demanded…that they call Ruka and ask him to pick them up. So that was what she was doing right now.

Mikan sighed when she heard Ruka's response. Ruka was glad that they had finally arrived but unfortunately they had to wait for an hour because Ruka still has 5 more patients to go.

'_This is just great.'_ Mikan thought grimly. She noticed that there were few parents left in the area. She really envied those people who had already gone home and would be having their hot baths and be lying down on their soft beds soon. _'Hey, I've left the car…oh yeah; I almost forgot that I asked Yuu to pick it up after we left for camp.'_

She looked for Ryoichi because she had to go somewhere. She smiled when she found him talking to Mr. Fatso's son. She was glad that Ryoichi starting to open up to some kids. "Ryoichi, I'm just going to the bathroom so I want you to stay here and wait for Uncle Ruka."

Ryoichi just nodded and went back to what he was doing earlier.

Mikan went to find the comfort room which was stationed nearby the hall of the P.E area. After she was done fixing her hair and doing what she had to do…

She found out that she was locked…_again._

She shook the doorknob, pound and kicked the door. "Don't do this again, you stupid filthy, useless doorknob!"

She shook the doorknob hard this time. "Please, someone help me get out of this place!!!" she shouted. She was starting to panic because she doesn't want to get stuck and sleep in a CR.

_"You know I'm beginning to feel that you love being locked into bathrooms."_

Mikan felt she was saved when she heard his voice. She pressed her ear to the door. "Nathan is that you? Can you just please get me out of here?"

"Say please then beg for mercy." Nathan teasingly said.

"What if I say?" Mikan slowly said. "I SWEAR THAT IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT I WOULD MAKE YOU SUFFER UNTIL YOU DIE BY ANNOYING YOU!!!" Mikan screamed.

"Well, I wouldn't want that to happen right." Nathan replied. He tried to do what he did the last time by inserting a card on the side of the door but it still didn't budge. He also tried slamming on to the door but it still failed.

Mikan could hear all the failed attempts that Nathan did and the panic that she felt returned.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked frantically. If Nathan couldn't save her in here…Hotaru is another option she had in mind but that still didn't calm her.

"The door doesn't seem to be busted or ruined so I can't open it. Maybe you forgot to unlock something in there." Nathan shouted at the other side.

Mikan wanted to retort about what he said. It was if he was accusing her that she was stupid for panicking before-

Mikan looked up and saw a latch. She wanted to cry and hide for not seeing that earlier. She remembered that she didn't touch that but maybe when she slammed the door the latch fell down. She slowly took it off and opened the door. When the door opened, it was Nathan's smirking face that she saw.

Mikan tried to push him out of her way but he didn't budge. "What do you want?"

"I knew it…you are an idiot."

Mikan patience was finally wearing thin and here she was thinking that she has wasted her precious time arguing with herself about the supposed kiss last night. She couldn't believe that this man in front of her, who nearly kissed her, last night, would act like nothing happened and even had the nerve to call her stupid. She sniffed and closed her eyes, because she could feel the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey are you alright?" Nathan's smirking face suddenly changed to concern. "What's wrong?" Nathan asked once more. This time he tried to hold her should but she stepped back and tried to run away from him once more. He saw through her movements this time, pulled her roughly and pressed her close to him, making her a captive in his arms.

"Dammit. Why do I always have to be an idiot clumsy woman in your eyes? I tried so hard to change these past few years; I tried to prove to everyone that I have brains too like my friends. I thought I had already succeeded but then you came along and then…" Mikan sniffed while crying in his shirt. "I—"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence because Nathan held her face and kissed her. All rational thoughts and arguments had been forgotten by Mikan. At first the kiss was rough and searching for something and Nathan was the only participant at that time. He suddenly broke their contact thinking that Mikan might be angry because she wasn't kissing him back. He felt rejected and was about to apologize but he was surprised when she put both of her hands on his neck and kissed him back with the same intensity as he did.

Nathan knew this was wrong, because she could and would never be his…but a small part of him was telling that this was right because. _It feel so right._

None of them noticed the two kids hiding behind the corner and flushed with embarrassment. They both looked at each other and left the place silently. They both sat silently on the spot where Nathan and Mikan asked them to stay. The other kids have already left for home, leaving them two alone.

Ryoichi was lost in his thought about what he had seen earlier. It was a mixture of happiness and sadness that he felt right now. He also couldn't understand why he couldn't look at Nina.

"Too bad…" Nina sighed. He snapped out of his reverie and looked at Nina with confusion in his eyes.

"What's too bad?" Ryoichi asked. Seeing his mother kiss another man wasn't a half bad idea. He liked Mr. Shin and he thought Mr. Shin could take care of his mom.

Nina looked at Ryoichi while blushing all over. "It's bad because I have to look for someone else. "

Ryoichi still couldn't get this girl beside him. "What do you mean?"

"Since my uncle likes your mom, I have to look for someone else other than you." Nina said.

"What?" Sometimes Ryoichi could be so dense…takes after his mother.

"That means… I can't marry you anymore because will be family now."

"WHAT!!! Who said I was planning to marry you?!" Ryoichi was completely stunned at what Nina had said. He is too young for marriage, heck he still has to understand the meaning of love.

Nina just smiled at the bewildered Ryoichi.

-

-

-

-

Even all sweet kisses must come to an end… or shall I say a pause.

Nathan slowly stopped kissing Mikan's lips and looked into her eyes. He was captivated on how her eyes could always show what she really felt. Nathan could see the bliss in her eyes and he was so happy that it was him who put those in her sad eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers inhaling her scent…imprinting everything in his memory.

Mikan simply smiled at him while she was thinking of something to say. What do people always say after a passionate kiss was shared?

Nathan smiled back at her.

"See Mr. Shin, smiling isn't that bad." Mikan teased.

Nathan just rolled his eyes and laughed lightly. He took her hand in his. "For someone who is such a loudmouth, you have such soft hands." Nathan said while placing a soft kiss on top of her hand.

Mikan couldn't stop blushing at what he did.

They both stood silent savoring the moment that seemed to be their last. Nathan kissed her once more…but this was just brief.

"I think we should stop…" Nathan mumbled.

"But we have stopped." Mikan dazedly said.

"I think we should go back." He said once more.

"To reality or to the kids?"

"You know what I meant…" Nathan sadly said.

Mikan nodded. "You know, I never thought that it would take me three days to figure you out. Underneath that pristine clothes you wear, is a human being with a heart."

"I'm always nice…we just didn't get along in the beginning." Nathan said trying to defend himself.

"It wasn't my fault. You were being sarcastic while I was being charming." Mikan teased him.

"Yeah right." Nathan flatly said.

Mikan walked ahead of him but she suddenly stopped and brightly smiled at him. "I'll never forget you, Nathan Shin."

-

-

-

"Okaeri, Nina-ojousama!" greeted the butler.

Nina came rushing down the car and leapt to the old man to give him a hug. "Kenji, I'm happy to see you again. I missed you and the others." Nina happily said.

Nathan saw could see how happy Kenji was learning that Nina thought about them while she was away. He ordered the servants to get their luggage at the car while he followed his niece inside. After the greeting, Nina immediately looked for her two pet cats, a white and black cat.

"Kenji, where are her parents?" Nathan asked when Nina was out of ear shot.

The butler shook his head. "The master and mistress are out for the whole evening and would be back for tomorrow. However, they did tell me to make sure give Nina-ojousama a small welcome party tonight." The butler said sadly.

Nathan looked at his niece who was at the garden playing with her cats. He felt bad for Nina, knowing that she was constantly looking for her parent's attention even if she might not show it.

_"Welcome home…Nathan-san."_

Nathan turned to face the woman who called his name. He smiled softly at her as she approached him gracefully. "Aoi, I see that you're looking lovelier every time we meet."

Aoi stood not too tall for Nathan. Grace and poise was shown from the way she stood, clearly showing her status. Her rich black wavy hair reached past her hips. Her face has an aristocratic shape adding to her elegant air. Her skin is fair and creamy. Her eyes were rich amber and has this soft look compared to Nathan. She wore a red blouse and white slacks with white sandals.

"I remember last time we saw each other, your hair reached only up to your neck, now it's covering your back… your not living up to become the next horror queen are you?" Nathan mused.

Her reply was a big whack on his arm. "Nathan-san–"

"Hey, call me Nathan. I hate it when you say that. It makes me feel as if I'm so old." Said Nathan, as they both went to the living room to sit down and chat.

"But you're older than me!" Aoi complained.

"That is the reason why I could order you around. So I suggests…no, I order you to call to call me Nathan." He said, grinning. Nathan never knew why Nina and Aoi made him feel like an older brother, especially towards Aoi. They only saw each other every year and it was like family get together when they do. Whenever they met, she would tell him everything she had meet, went and experienced but this year they wern't seeing each other because of some social call. This year they met because of some _important meetings_ they both had to attend too.

"I was surprised to find out from Kenji that you accompanied Nina to a school outing." Aoi teasingly said.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yeah…" He said tiredly and he suddenly remembered the incident before. "Nina seemed to have fun at the camping." He glanced sideways at her with a smirk on his face "And no, I'm not giving you the details of how I succeeded in camping."

"Fine, be that way you selfish toad." Aoi said laughing.

"Because of the camping, I had made Nina agreed to my terms and conditions." Nathan said and thanked the servant who had just given him tea. "She promised she'd cooperate with Lady Haruka in her training."

Aoi took a sip of her tea. "Yes, I've heard from the servants that Lady Haruka is getting frustrated with Nina."

Nathan put his cup down. "We can't blame her, Nina is a willful child. She hates it when she's tied down to a subject she has no interest on."

"But you know that her Alice is important to the family." Aoi argued back.

Nathan nodded. "I know but she's still a child, the coven should know that, especially if-" Nathan stopped talking when he heard his cell phone rang. "Yes?"

_"The elders needs you and Lady Aoi right now."_ The voice said from the other line.

"Why?"

_"He has finally awakened sir. The elders asks you to come immediately… just incase we need to restrain him."_

"We'll be there." Nathan said. He looked at Aoi and smirked. "Sleeping beauty has finally decided to wake up or shall I say the sleeping prince charming."

Too bad Nathan did not notice Aoi grow pale. "He's awake?" She said slowly.

"Yup." Nathan stood up slowly up and called for the butler.

"Yes Nathan-bocchama?"

"Kenji, Aoi and I have to leave right now. Send word to Nina's parents to follow us immediately to the Coven." The butler nodded and went to do what he was told. Meanwhile Nathan and Aoi went to where Nina was. "Nina, me and aunt Aoi is leaving for awhile." Nathan called, knowing that Nina would squeal out of joy because her Aunt Aoi was here.

"Aunt Aoi!!! You're back!" Nina shouted with joy when she saw Aoi standing in the doorway and went to give her a big hug.

"How is my favorite niece?" Aoi asked.

"I'm alright Aunt Aoi! Did you know that Uncle Nathan and I just came back from camp? It was so fun." Nina ranted on how great her camping was.

"Is that so? How did your uncle find camp life?"

"I know Uncle Nathan had fun, beside I think Uncle Nathan is going to get married!" Nina announced happily.

Nathan choked on his tea, that he brought with him when he heard what Nina had said. "What? When? Who??? HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

Nina just laughed and ignored him. "I saw Uncle Nathan kiss a girl, Aunt Aoi."

Aoi laughed seeing Nathan flustered like that. "Is that so Nathan? Since when do you kiss women in public?" She teased. Nathan blushed and started to fidget with all the attention he got.

"I think it's best if we go right now, Aoi." Nathan replied with a wide smile on his face.

Aoi gave a big bear hug to Nina. "Tomorrow we'll have our day and I expect full details about this girl, okay?"

Nina nodded. Aoi and Nathan was about to leave when Nina called them out.

"Uncle Nathan likes Mrs. Hyuuga." Nina said while smiling innocently.

"Nina…" Nathan smiled at his niece antics. "I recalled that you wanted to see a movie next week…" Nathan said in a warning tone to Nina.

"Ok, ok, ok. I think I'll check my room." Nina announced happily and stuck her tongue at him.

Nathan waved to Nina and started to go for the main door but he noticed that Aoi was still standing still. "Aoi? Are you alright?"

Aoi slowly looked at him. "You know Mrs. Hyuuga?"

"Sort off, she's the monster-mother of Nina's friend in school and she's Nina's music teacher." Nathan said. "Why?"

"When did you meet her?" Aoi asked him in an urgent tone. Her knuckles turned white but she hid it from his gaze.

"A few weeks ago, is there something wrong?" Nathan said with a concern look.

"No…let's go." Aoi gave an assuring smile. '_Why her?_' was the last grim thought of Aoi Shin.

-

-

-

-

"It's a miracle you guys are still alive after three days." Mikan said to herself.

It had been over three hours since Ruka picked them up from school. From the moment they got down from the car, all of her friends gave them a special welcome back party…without food that is. Mikan was surprised that the house was all nice and clean, since she knew that Hotaru liked the house to be always clean, but that is not the issue here. Slowly, like a scene from a horror movie, she approached the fridge expecting to see nothing in there. Her instincts didn't fail to miss this time; she really didn't see something well sort of. A single banana and some untouched vegetables with few bottles of water and milk were still left inside. She knew she could count on them when it came to daily chores, but when it came to cooking, it was another story. She assumed that Hotaru must have cooked for the last three days but forgot to refill the refrigerator.

Mikan knew that her friends missed her even if they ignored her since they were busy fussing with Ryoichi and asking to tell them about his adventures.

"Welcome back Mikan" Ruka finally said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "How was your adventure?"

Mikan smiled. "I've got loads to tell, but I think our fridge is dying to be replenished. Since I monopolized Ryoichi for three days, I'll let you have him for now while I would run to the supermarket for food."

Ruka's eyes lit up. "Thank god, I could finally eat some homemade food. I love Hotaru but…" Ruka looked over his shoulder to see if Hotaru was listening. _"But cooking isn't her strength_."

They both laughed.

"Just tell them I'll be out at the supermarket ok. Bye." Mikan called out.

Going to the supermarket and buying the food was just a piece of cake for her. The only problem was, when she was about to go home and was waiting for the light to turn green, it was at that exact moment when a car suddenly blocked her way and a man, wearing creepy mask, came out of the car. She saw he was holding a gun, which was hidden in his coat so that nobody could see except for her. The next thing she knew everything became dark.

-

-

-

-

Screams were heard when they saw a girl fell down on hard concrete. The man went back inside the car and sped off to nowhere. The crowd gathered around the girl as she was slowly losing blood. Somebody called the ambulance hoping they could save the girl. Suddenly an expensive car stopped and a handsome man came out looking irritated with the crowd that gathered in front of him. He pushed off the crowd trying to see what commotion was about but his color drained when he saw the familiar girl lying on her pool of blood. He ran towards her and picked her cold body near him. He could feel the tears gathered in his eyes while trying to reassure him this was just a horrible dream.

"Hey stupid, wake up!" He frantically said. "I still haven't told you yet how much I love you." To no avail, the girl didn't wake up. "Don't die on me…please…"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE TURN OFF THAT BLASTED TV AND HELP THEM CLEAN UP!" Hotaru shouted to Yuu.

"But, this is my favorite soap opera." Hotaru gave him a look and pulled out her moron gun. Yuu sweat dropped and immediately ran of to clean the house.

_"Now that's better."_ Hotaru smiled and went back to her room.

-

-

-

-

Mikan slowly came to her senses and tried to get up; the only problem was her hands and feet were both tied up. She couldn't move and see because she was blindfolded. '_Why does this thing always happen to me?' _

"Hello, is anyone here?" She called out; hoping that she was with someone and this would not turn like a horror movie or psycho killer game she recently watched. As she tried to calm herself, she sniffed a very familar smell. A smell that was well familar to her by now. _"No...don't tell me."_ She muttered.

"Damn it! Of all people, why do I have to be locked up with you?" Cursed a familiar voice that had recently haunted her dreams and made her go insane.

"Nathan Shin?! What the hell are you doing here?." Mikan shouted. "What am I doing here? Why am I like this?"

"Woman, lower your damn voice." Nathan growled softly. "It's not that I want to be trapped here with you. In fact I should be the one who must be scared because you might do something horrible to me." Nathan replied dryly.

"Please, I don't want to have nightmares and besides Halloween is still far away." She retorted and tried to clear her mind. "Why would I be blindfolded and tied up…it's not yet my birthday…so I wonder, what's the occasion?" Mikan said quietly.

Nathan, who still busy trying to wonder why in the world it had to be her, suddenly chuckled, "Damn your so naïve. Let me put this into your own stupid term…_We've been kidnapped_."

-

-

-

-

**Authors note:**

Ok…please don't kill me for taking so long to update. But at least I did right.

I know that Mikan'c character is a bit ooc but I decided to let her grow up a bit and please don't kill me for pairing her up with Nathan. Remember I'am a huge fan of Natsume and Mikan.

Thank you for the lovely reviews you guys sent me. Thank you thank you. If I could give you cookies and chocolates, I would have send you tons.


	10. Chapter 6: Kidnapped and Lost Memories

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this lovely series but if I could, I'd accept it right away! The songs used in my fic, I do not own any of them. They belong to their rightful owners.

-

-

-

-

Cheers to you **Ces,** you indeed have a brilliant yet evil mind.

To **SarcasticHeartlessAngel **thanks for the encouraging words you always give me. I won't let you down.

To **Hikaru**, a big happy b-day. Thanks for always asking me and bugging me to update. I hope you'll like this chapter. Surprise! I'm going to use a plot from your story _**A Final Concert: Goodbyes **_If you guys haven't read it, please do.

And lastly, to all the** people** who constantly review my story and gives me encouragement, a million thanks.

-

-

-

-

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 6:

**Kidnapped and Lost Memories**

-

-

-

-

"Aunt Hotaru, mom's really late. Where did she go?" Ryoichi worriedly asked Hotaru as she tucked him to bed. It was still early and Ryoichi suddenly felt very sleepy and heavy. They couldn't blame him because at camp, they knew he only had caught a few snoozes. "Is she going to take long?" He sleepily asked once more.

Hotaru smiled and patted his head. "Your mom just called me and said that she was caught in traffic. She say's that you shouldn't wait for her if you're already feel sleepy. She also said that she'll wake you up when she returns."

Ryoichi stretched his arms. "Alright, but if mom forgets to do that-" biting down a yawn "-please wake me up."

Ruka, who was standing at the doorway, went beside Hotaru and placed his hands on her shoulder. "We promise, when your mom comes home, will wake you up ok." Ryoichi nodded and closed his eyes.

When both of them saw that Ryoichi had already fallen asleep, Hotaru kissed Ryoichi on his forehead and brushed her fingers on his cheek. She stood up with a sad smile on her face and leaned towards Ruka's open arm. When they got out, they were greeted by four pair of worried glances.

"What's taking the hag so long?" Youichi asked clearly frustrated at the situation. "How high is Ryoichi's fever? Do we have to call the hospital and prepare a room for-?"

Hotaru, pulled out her BAKA gun and hit Youichi's head. She frowned and answered him. "Ryoichi only has a slight fever, stupid."

They were completely surprised when Ryoichi announced earlier that he suddenly wanted to go to bed. It wasn't like him to sleep early like this. To add much to their worries, Ryoichi had only eaten one slice of pizza that Koko bought for the celebration. When Ryoichi was about to go to his room, they saw him falter on his step…and that was the last straw. They checked his temperature and found that it was slightly high.

"It's not normal for Mikan not to call us." Yuu worriedly said as he looked out the window.

"She's not answering." Koko added, as he dialed Mikan's phone once more.

Ruka assessed the situation while looking at his worried friends. She had left three hours ago and she still hasn't returned. When she was sidetracked or something, she would usually call them but the phone has been silent for hours. Ruka and Hotaru had sent Koko and Yuu out to look for Mikan at her usual spot; they still couldn't find a single trace of her. They asked the personnel at the supermarket if they had seen Mikan but they only said that she had left hours ago. They even checked the school where Mikan works but sadly they failed. He didn't even know whom to call because he knew Mikan has only had few friends…except for her beloved students…but he doubted that she would go there.

Ruka turned to look at Hotaru, who looked completely cool and calm at her exterior but he knew she was dead worried about Mikan. He couldn't blame her because Mikan had been her first and best friend since elementary and no matter how many times they had endlessly fought, no one could break their friendship apart.

Hotaru was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, glaring at the cordless phone in front of her. _'Mikan call up! Where are you?!'_ Hotaru thought furiously. "Such an idiot…" Hotaru then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What shall we do Hotaru?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru took a deep breath and then stood up to face everyone. She looked at everyone and wondered at how different they seemed but truthfully they were all brought together by a simple stupid girl, the girl who was missing right now. "It is unlike her not to call us at this time of hour right?"

All of them nodded.

"Mikan has never tended to be away from the house by this time except when she's out with Shino."

They nodded again. Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

"She also told us to _act normally as possible_, right?" Hotaru said.

Mostly everyone slowly nodded in response, not knowing where her question would lead to. Ruka knew that Hotaru was planning something and he didn't know whether to be scared or not.

"You can't!" Koko cried out suddenly when he read Hotaru's mind. "They won't even help that much."

Hotaru looked at Koko. "This is the only logical thing I could think of for a moment. If we are going to fulfill our promise to Mikan, by living as a civilian, we have to do this." Hotaru suddenly gave Koko a cold glare. "If you ever read my mind once more, I would promise you hell."

Everyone stepped a few inches away from her. Hotaru ignored them all and grabbed the phone. "I'll do this personally because I don't trust you guys on doing it right."

Hotaru dialed for the police station. "This is Hotaru Imai…yes, the editor of that magazine…don't try my patience…" She said while rolling her eyes at the same time.

Everyone already finally got Hotaru's plan. She was going to call the police to report a missing person, just like a normal person without any alice would do.

"Yes, I would like to report a missing person. She's been missing for almost a week now." Hotaru didn't even flinch as she told a lie.

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard Hotaru calmly explain the _"situation"._

"Yes, she's a cousin of mine. She's almost a look a like of Mikan Sakura and has a same name but different surname, so it wouldn't be hard to spot her…yes…I see. Sure you can come over to our house. Thank you, officer." After that Hotaru calmly put the phone down and sat down on her chair as if nothing had happened. Ruka wanted to laugh but he knew that if he did, Hotaru wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

-

-

-

-

Hotaru looked disdainfully at the few police officers inside their house. Koko was right, these people doesn't help that much. All they have done was ask some stupid questions and the next thing she knew, they were suspecting murder. Hotaru wanted to murder these people but thanks to Ruka, she remained clam amidst all this.

It was almost midnight and there was still no sign of Mikan and she was starting to lose her patience, with or without Ruka. She saw that Yuu was on the verge of crying out loud, while Koko was walking around the table, trying to bare a hole in her new carpet. Youichi was inside Ryoichi's room because Ryoichi kept on waking up asking why his mother hasn't arrived yet.

Hotaru then looked at Ruka and saw that he was busy with the police officers because he knew if they would start questioning her at this moment, she would be snapping at them like hell for being incompetent of finding an idiot girl like Mikan.

At the first sound of the phone ringing, everyone's eyes turned to the phone. Save for Hotaru who immediately snatched the phone from Yuu. "Hello?"

"_Umm…Sakura, Mikan is staying with us for…sorry wrong script…we've kidnapped… Sakura, Mikan –"_ Said the man who made his voice a high pitch.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN YOU STUPID IDIOT?" Hotaru yelled.

"_Whaat...excuse me, haven't you heard me, and I said I had Mikan with me-"_

"YOU MADE US WORRY?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? QUEEN OF THE WORLD?!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"_Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I think I had the wrong number. "_

"Call back in an hour, when I'm calmed then I'll go pick you up." Hotaru then crisply said. "You made us call the _POLICE_… stupid." And then she slammed the phone down.

Hotaru then smiled eerily at the commanding officer that made his hair rise, "I'm sorry sir, my cousin seemed to enjoy her stay at her friend's house for…these... past few days. She doesn't have money to get back home, so we'll be picking her up right now."

"Are you sure Ma'am?" The officer asked cautiously for fear of annoying Hotaru.

"Yes." Hotaru said smiling.

"Alright." The officer said. "Then please come over to the station tomorrow morning to give us a statement and to fix some papers."

Hotaru opened the front door and bowed to the officer. "Yes, of course."

Once the police officer had gotten out, he sighed in relief. Being in the presence of Hotaru could really give him a bad nightmare. It was like his mother-in-law got tripled in number. However, his nightmare isn't over yet, Hotaru suddenly appeared at the door of his car with a cool smile on her face.

"By the way officer, you know how I like my life to be private and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't let anything slip about this…_incident_. My good friend Koko would gladly write a wonderful article about your good office."

"Of course, Ms. Imai." The police man smiled uneasily at her. He would do anything for her even without Koko's article. Now, he admired the man Ruka Nogi, for his courage to be with… to be _IN_ a relationship with this scary woman.

"Thanks. Good night." Hotaru said and stepped away from the car, after she was sure that the police were completely out of sight, her smiling face was completely erased. She silently walked inside the house and breathed in deeply.

"Mikan's been kidnapped." Hotaru announced.

"What?" Youichi said as he came out of Ryoichi's room. "Don't worry, he fell asleep again." Youichi quickly said as he saw the stern look of Hotaru.

Hotaru went beside Ruka. "Do you remember what earrings she was using?"

Ruka took a second to think, "I believe she was wearing the orange shape earrings you gave her four years ago."

Hotaru nodded and smiled, "You're pretty observant, dear." Hotaru teased lightly.

"Please this is no time for teasing, what happened to Mikan, Hotaru." Yuu asked worriedly.

"I wasn't able to find out because I didn't want the police to interfere." Hotaru said as she went inside to her room and quickly came out with her trusty laptop. "The earrings I gave her, is actually a tracking device, just incase the idiot gets into trouble." She was actually smiling as she said this. "It was stupid of me to forget about it."

"Umm, is Mikan the only one who has those things?" Koko asked curiously. _'If she did give us some, I would stop wondering on why does Hotaru manages to find us whenever we go to a bar.'_

"Of course not, you guys also have one…but I would rather kill you if I told you where it is…maybe if you pay me 3 million dollars, I would say where it is." She glances up for a second from the screen and then she ignored him. "How could I forget such a simple thing?" Hotaru absently said as she focused her attention to the computer. "I found her…She's not that far away. She's near the seaside, in the old abandoned warehouse. Why that doesn't surprise me?" Hotaru said as she looked at her watch. "Ok guys, we have only 45 min. left before the kidnappers would call back."

"How sure are you that they would call back?" Ruka asked.

"Simple, I told them to call back. It wasn't that hard to order them around because they sounded so stupid and beginners in this kind of thing. I mean, what idiot would apologize for calling the wrong number and choose a typical kidnapping spot? If I were them, I would choose the forest because it will be hard for the police to search the grounds and I won't just call the family, I would send a video that would instantly blow up." Hotaru said calmly.

"Ahhh…" Everyone said.

"No wonder people fear her." Youichi whispered to Ruka.

"I wonder why she still hasn't taken the world yet?" Koko quietly said.

"Now, we'll have to execute our plan as soon as possible." She turned to Yuu, who suddenly flinched. "Yuu, you will be doing the first phase of this plan. We need an illusion that would certainly blow their little minds. Ruka, we need your animals to act as a look out and since I'm betting there would be guard dogs. Koko, you're going to read the minds of the kidnappers. " Hotaru said in a general tone.

"What about me?" Youichi asked.

"Youichi, you have to stay with Ryoichi." Hotaru ordered.

"But I want to come-" Youichi started to complain.

"No, you will stay here and guard Ryoichi just in case something happened." She noticed the disappointment in his eyes. "Youichi, if the kidnappers know our phone number, it will not surprise me if they also know our address. Mikan wouldn't want her son to be alone and in danger once those kidnappers decided to buy a brain and attack this house." Hotaru said softly.

Youichi slowly nodded. "Okay, but if you don't come back in 2 hours, I'm going to come after you."

All of them nodded.

"One last thing, in this mission I will be the leader just like Tom Cruise." Hotaru said with a little smile on her face.

-

-

-

-

Mikan was waiting silently for the kidnapper to come in and answer all her questions. She wanted to know why he kidnapped her…or rather them…since she doesn't have any money, except for the man behind her. As the time pass by, she was starting to become more worried for her son and her friends. She wondered if they had already known she was kidnapped. She was about to think some more depressing thoughts when she heard her stomach growled.

"Haven't you eaten yet when you got home?" Nathan asked suddenly when he heard her stomach.

"Well, I'm sorry your highness, but as far as I remember, the reason why normal people like me would go to supermarket is to buy food." Mikan sarcastically said.

"Boy, you sure are cranky when you're hungry. Good thing I had the brain to eat before I got kidnapped."

"I hate you." Mikan cried out in frustration. _'Why of all people I had to get stuck with, it has to be Mr. Arrogant!'_

Once again silence engulfed them. Nathan wasn't sure of what to say at this situation. Should he say, _"Say, what do you feel when you're kidnapped? Are you having fun?"_

Everything happened so fast that Nathan felt like everything happened in a blur. They were on their way to the headquarters, when they were suddenly ambushed. Both he and Aoi, got out of the car to attack but it seemed like everything was set up against them from the moment they got out of the car.

**Backflash**

"_What the…why can't I move?" Nathan said furiously _

"_Nathan, I can't also move." Aoi said. "It must be from the academy." She said warning him. _

"_I'm sorry kids, but it seemed like I got you or rather your shadows." The voice said in an amused way. _

_Because the sun was setting and the attackers were right in front of them, he wasn't able to move, he couldn't see his face because of the shadows. He suddenly saw a silhouette of a woman appeared beside the man. _

_Nathan checked to see if his flame was working, he looked at Aoi and she nodded meaning hers were working. 'If I couldn't move, then I'll just have to use my powers…' _

_When he was about to use it, the woman suddenly appeared beside him and leaned in close to his ears._

"_Sorry about this." The woman said in a melodic voice. Then, she whispered one word that knocked him out. "Nullify."_

**End backflash**

The next thing he knew, he was here strapped in a chair and blind folded. When he realized the pinch he was in, he tried using his alice but he just ended up being electrocuted. He tried calling out to Aoi, to see if she was with him and safe but he couldn't hear her voice. He suddenly heard footsteps and heard it stopped in front of him. He was alert of everything that would be happening.

"I know you had already found out what would happen if you used your alice." Nathan recognized the voice as his kidnapper from before. "By the way, the old lady you're with, well she safe somewhere. If you manage to escape, I would tell this, you won't find her here because we dropped her somewhere…maybe in a dumpsite."

He heard a rustle of paper but he just ignored it.

"If I escaped and found out that Aoi was hurt, I would hunt you all one by one." Nathan threatened.

The man laughed and brushed him off. "You talk big, kid." Nathan felt he had heard this voice somewhere before…somewhere in the past. It was if he had this sudden urge to strangle and make this man suffer, like hell.

A few hours later, he heard a loud thud and then some retreating steps. He chose to ignore the new arrival because he doesn't care about the newcomer that much. Imagine his surprise when the person spoke suddenly. He wanted to curse the irony of it all when he realized that it was _her_ who managed to get stuck with him, the main reason why he was here.

'_Father was right all along, love could ruin both your mind and your life. If I wasn't thinking about this woman, I would have sense the ambush from the start and Aoi would still be safe. The only problem is how could I escape and what awaits me when I escaped.'_ Nathan thought grimly.

As he was thinking of ways to escape and the punishment he would receive from the elders for being careless, a soft voice filled the air.

_Whenever I sang my songs,_

_On the stage,_

_On my own._

_Whenever I said my words,_

_wishing they would be heard._

_I saw you smiling at me,_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner, of this tiny little bar._

Mikan softly hummed. It had become a habit for her to sing whenever she got scared. She had remembered back then when she ran to _him_ because she was afraid off the dark.

"_You are such a wimp, polka dots. What would you do when I'm not around, drown yourself in your tears? Sheesh,…if your afraid just sing your heart out. Maybe everything will be alright, just don't sing in front off me, my ears may bleed to death."_

Mikan smiled. The insults, she would rather forget, but his words gave her courage.

_My last night here for you,_

_same old songs just once more._

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no._

_I kind of liked it your way,_

_how you shyly placed your eyes on me._

_Did you ever know that I had mine on you?_

Nathan instantly recognized the song she was singing. He remembered the day he heard it. It was the time when he visited Japan. At that time, he knew who Sakura Mikan was because of his talkative Father's secretary. That noisy lady kept on chattering about how great and wonderful that Mikan is. When he about to leave Japan, he heard her voice for the first time. It was her last concert and it was televised all over Japan. At first, he was curious as to why was everyone was excited about this singer. Sure, she has a wonderful voice but so what; however, the moment he saw her face on the TV, his world suddenly stopped. The woman in front of the TV was so familiar for him, as if he had seen her before…but he couldn't figure out _where_. When he started to listen to her song, his heart started to beat wildly.

Mikan quietly continued to sing.

_Darling so there you are!_

_With that look on your face._

_As if your never hurt._

_As if your never down._

_Shall I be the one for you,_

_Who pinches you softly but sure?_

_If frown is shown then,_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_.

Mikan jumped a little when she heard Nathan speak.

"You know, that song was the first time I ever heard you sing on TV. Heck, it was also the first time I saw you." Said Nathan.

"So that explains everything, you've been stalking me all along." She teased.

Nathan smiled. Mikan sure is different in a good way. He knew that somehow in a very short while, she had become special to him, without him understanding why. She was the complete opposite of his dream girl…but he couldn't understand, why couldn't he leave her alone? When was walking away from a person difficult? "The song you just sang…was it for him?" Nathan suddenly asked not even knowing why. He knew that he would pay for it later.

"Yes." Mikan softly said. She gave a sad smile but she knew Nathan couldn't see it.

"No wonder." He gruffly said trying his best not to sound mean but he couldn't help it. That guy was one hell of a lucky bastard.

"I was always afraid to sing back then. I believe that I don't sing that good like those people I usually see from TV. I would even stutter and jumble my words that nobody seemed to understand what I was saying…but he told me never to give up." Mikan suddenly frowned. "I would also rather forget the sarcasm when he said that. You see, he wasn't the type of person who shows his emotion that easily. He has this annoying habit of insulting you as his way of showing he cares." Mikan laughed softly.

"I see." was all Nathan could think to say.

"I would always invite him to my practice, which of course he would always decline. He would always say that he had better things to do than ruin his ear drum by some tone deaf girl. No matter what insulting things he said, he would always come. I pretended that I didn't see him at the far corner." Said Mikan. "I may not see him, but I could feel his presence and it's telling me that he would always be there no matter what. I also used to believe that my songs would eventually bring him back to me." Mikan quietly said. "It kinda hurt me he wasn't there when I sang that song for the first time."

"He is really lucky to be loved by you." Nathan replied with his head down thinking of ways how he could punch the living day lights of this unnamed man.

"He was." Mikan said. "I thought it would last, but everything ended on a perfect day."

Nathan's mind went blank when he realized that she was about to confess something important.

"I thought that nothing could spoil that day, the day when he told me how much he loved me." Mikan said with a laugh. "We were a couple, back then for almost four years. At first, I never really understood what love actually means. Even though we were a couple…he never said the words I wanted to hear. On the day when he finally told me how much he loved me… was the same day he was taken from me." Mikan felt tears forming but continued to talk. "We were coming home…when a truck smashed into the taxi we rode."

Nathan just listened to Mikan silently without knowing why her confession was making him feel guilty and making his chest feel tight. '_Damn the man to hell for leaving her.'_

"He died that night." Mikan said with a sad smile. "When I woke up in the hospital and was told he was already gone… I couldn't believe it… because he doesn't seem the type to die that way. Even when I saw his body on the coffin, I still couldn't believe it." Mikan laughed sadly. "I tried to wake him up by pounding on the glass… but he didn't. How could he? Right?" Mikan said in a slight mocking tone

Nathan had a strong urge to comfort her but he couldn't, he was all tied up and not to mention he would be electrocuted again if he tried to get away.

Mikan felt her blindfold start to become wet from the tears. "How is it… you spend your whole life looking for that special someone…and then be taken away from you. You love a person so much but then get hurt so much just because you loved him. Who'd ever thought…that love could also be a powerful emotion yet something that could deeply wound the core of your soul? I loved that stupid man so much…that my world died when he left me…" Mikan burst out crying. "That stupid fool said he wouldn't leave me but he still left me." Mikan's tears flowed even harder this time. It had been so long since she had cried for _him_ like this.

_"What's his name?"_ Nathan softly asked.

-

-

-

-

"Do you think what we're doing is going to help?" Keisuke asked with his back facing the window that showed the starry sky.

"We had asked him if he was part of the Theta group, but as always, they always seem to deny." It was clear that Yuka was starting to get annoyed. She sat on a nearby sofa to calm herself up.

"That wasn't what I was thinking Azumi." Keisuke calmly said.

"Then pray tell what is you are thinking right now?" Mocked Yuka.

"Her friends are not just normal people…especially _Hotaru Imai_. The inventions that she made before she left the academy were highly useful and we are currently using _one_ of her gadgets." Keisuke said slowly.

"So, that is the main plan right?" Yuka answered with a shrug. "We put them in an easy situation so they could find them."

"Can you please remind me why we had to kidnap my daughter?" Keisuke asked wile he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hitomi says that Nathan guy is starting to show some interest in Mikan" Yuka calmly replied. "And I want to find out something."

"What's that?"

"That's my business, not yours." She stubbornly said.

"Fine." Keisuke dryly said. He then turned to the two other people in the room that was silently standing and waiting orders from him. "Tsubasa and Misaki, make sure you tell the other squad to attack but do not harm them. But do not make it that easy for them to enter or else the Imai woman will detect something isn't right. Do not let anything or anyone harm Mikan. Don't forget to _return_ the call." Keisuke said seriously. "Go and prepare. Her friends are on the way."

Both of them nodded and left.

Once Tsubasa and Misaki had left the room, Tsubasa whined once more to Misaki.

"I just can't understand why I can't approach Mikan right now? I haven't seen her for years and she looks so beautiful." Tsubasa said while getting hit on the head by Misaki.

"Would you please, shut up? Our mission was to make sure Mikan is safe from _them_, besides is it just me or doesn't that Nathan guy look like…never mind" Misaki said, shaking her head.

Tsubasa looked at her and sighed. _"Guess we won't see the Justice Team arrive."_

-

-

-

-

"Huh? Why do you want to know the name?" asked Mikan, surprised with the question as she tried to calm herself.

"So I would know who that lucky man was…and to forever hate him for making you cry." Nathan said seriously.

Mikan softly laughed. She knew that Nathan was just joking and he was just trying to cheer her up. "Don't try to mess with him Shin. He's one guy that won't back down on a fight. Many have tried, believe me. I also think you wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"So it's back to Shin again, huh?" Nathan said with a huff. "I also believe you haven't seen my powers yet madam."

Mikan laughed again. "How could I forget? You have this great power of sarcasm and making people annoyed. Let's not forget your finishing blow of being a jerk."

"It's good to hear you laugh again, Mikan." Nathan said quietly.

"You know Shin, the truth is… I know I'm supposed to be scared at the situation we are in, but for some unexplainable reason…I don't."

Nathan couldn't understand what she meant by that. He didn't bother to ask her about it because this was the moment where it was best to just leave it like that. For his sanity and for his heart.

"So what's the name of this fellow?" Nathan casually asked once more.

Mikan opened her mouth but then closed it again. She started to frown and bit her lip. "His name is…"

Nathan wanted to put cotton on his ears or better yet stuffed those blasted cotton to someone.

"His name…His name…is…His name…is..." Mikan suddenly felt tears fall. "His name is…is..." She bit her lower lip. "His name is…"

Nathan could tell that Mikan was about to cry. He panicked because he was never good at these kinds of things. He didn't know what to do with a woman who was crying. For him, tears were women's best weapon. His hard work of making her smile was gone to waste. Damn these women and their tears.

"Mikan its ok…you don't have to say it." He said knowing it was hard for Mikan to say his name. If he was in her situation, he would rather die than say her name after all these years. "I underst–" Nathan wasn't able to finish his sentence because a large boom was heard followed by a big crash and suddenly he heard the door open.

_"Mikan, answer me if you're here."_ whispered a man's voice.

_"Does a girl with a name idiot in here? If she does, remind me to make you pay me one million for the rescue fee."_ a woman's voice boomed out with a sound of a gun being reloaded with ammo.

A sniffle followed by a sneeze, answered them.

"What do you want from her?" Nathan shouted, thinking they were the kidnappers. "If you plan to hurt her, I would surely make sure that you wouldn't be able to live long in this small planet." He said dangerously.

"This is amazing, a person who is strapped in a chair and looking like a burnt…_being_, is actually threatening me." Hotaru said in an amused way. "I would like to see you try. I would like to warn you first about my boyfriend and his minions. My friends is also capable of giving you nightmares which would make me happy if you go insane and I also have a friend who could blackmail you and learn your darkest secrets." Hotaru calmly said. "Oh yeah, I must not forget my inventions that would give me the thrill of trying them on you."

"Hotaru stop it." Mikan said quietly.

Nathan was confused when Mikan finally spoke. _'Why does she know the kidnapers? Is she one of them?' _

"Leave Mr. Shin alone." He heard Mikan say once more.

"Hey Mikan, are you alright" Nathan heard a new voice joined in. These voices sounded really familiar for him.

"I'm alright." Mikan said to the newcomer.

Then it hit Nathan. The bossy voice belonged to the famous Hotaru Imai. The newcomer belonged to her boyfriend, who was a pet doctor, Ruka Nogi. He remembered them because of a recent interview he saw about them.

"Don't tell me I also have to rescue this man?" Hotaru asked in a bored tone.

Nathan frowned at that. He could hear them freeing Mikan and he sighed a relief knowing she was safe. "I can rescue myself, thank you." Nathan sarcastically answered.

While the others were busy taking the ropes off Mikan, Hotaru approached Nathan and saw a special equipment attached to him. She was sure that she had seen this type of gadget somewhere, but where? Hotaru unhooked the gadget, with ease. When the contraption was finally taken off, Nathan took off his blindfold immediately. It took a while for Nathan to get used to the light.

When Nathan took off his blindfold, Hotaru couldn't help but look at Nathan's face. For her, his face seemed familiar…_very familiar._

"Hotaru, let's go. It's almost time." Koko said nervously. Hotaru snapped out from her daze.

Hotaru glanced at Nathan once more before picking up the equipment that was used on him. She then grabbed Mikan's hand. "Let's go. Your son is waiting for you."

Nathan noticed Mikan looked faint and lifeless when her friend pulled her.

Koko looked at Ruka worriedly and mouthed "_What's wrong with her?"_

Ruka then looked at Nathan. It made him feel weird, he couldn't explain why. It just did. _"What did they want from you?"_ Ruka asked as they ran towards their exit.

"I seriously don't know" Nathan shrugged. He was glad that he was out. All he had to do now is find Aoi, see if she's ok and worry bout the consequence later.

"So what part in hell…I mean town…do you live Mr. Shin?" Hotaru asked.

It was the way how Imai asked that made Nathan's hair on his arms stand… as if she was about to do something bad…_very bad._

"I can take a taxi." Nathan said. He couldn't help but feel that it was better to get away from Hotaru Imai. Fast.

"Trust me Mr. Shin, you would want _us _to bring you home." Hotaru said in a tone that made all people agree to whatever she proposed.

-

-

-

-

"Look only 6 minutes left." Tsubasa asked as he nervously looked at his watch. "Should we even do this knowing that their here?"

"But the principal ordered us to continue with the plan." Misaki answered and then worriedly turned to Tsubasa. "You know...Hotaru isn't someone we would want to mess with."

"You're right, she was way scarier back in the Academy and she still is when she got out." Tsubasa absently said.

"So, you do the honor and say they've been kidnapped." Misaki brightly said.

"Why me?"

"I don't want to be haunted down by Hotaru you know. I still want to live."

"Well, I don't want also that to happen to me." Tsubasa argued back.

"But if _she_ finds out we didn't do what we were told to do, we would also be dead." Misaki finally used her last ammo, which she knew would make Tsubasa agree.

"Fine, I'll do it." Tsubasa dialed the number and waited for whoever was left to pick up. "You owe me a date after this." He said which made Misaki blush.

"H-h-hello..o_"_

"_Who this?"_ A man gruffly asks.

"Umm…it..its the kidnappers…we…kidnapped-" Tsubasa stuttered because the man sounded dangerous..

"_The hag?"_ The guy said in a flat tone. _"Yeah I know, so?" _

"Isn't…isn't she important to you?" Tsubasa wanted to strangle this kid. Mikan is important for him so how could this kid treat her like nothing.

"_No, I'm just here for the food."_

"Why I ought to…AW stop that!" Tsubasa angrily said to Misaki because she pinched his ear. Misaki gave him a glare. Tsubasa frowned and sticks to their script.

"_Hmmm…maybe I care about her maybe not…who knows?"_

"But…but…"

"_Sorry, try someone else to bother some other time." _

"Hey brat, you listen…" Tsubasa's patience was starting to wear thin again.

"_Do you even have an idea who you're talking to?"_ the man sounded annoyed too.

"Of course." Tsubasa confidently said.

"_I don't think so. You don't want me to send you spirits that would haunt you even till you're dead?"_ he said in a dangerous tone.

"I..I…I…" Tsubasa has a wild hunch on who is he talking to.

"_Don't even dare to mess with my family again. I would make sure you would suffer greatly because you kidnapped the wrong person. Oh by the way, are you sure she's still with you?"_ With that, Youichi put the phone down and went to the living room to watch a late movie. Besides him was his cell phone that had a message from Hotaru that said: _"We've got her." _

-

-

-

-

_"Welcome back Master Suzuki."_

Shino nodded to the maid who opened the door for him. "Thank you. All is well, I presume?" He couldn't wait to go up to his room and rest since it were already late. It had been a long and tiring day.

The maid gave a brief nod. "Master Shino, you have guests in the living room."

"How long have they been waiting?" Shino inquired before entering the living room to greet his guest.

"About two hours, Master Shino."

"Alright." Shino dismissed the maid and went to the living room. When he entered his guests stood up and greeted him. "Wel, well, well. Mr. Narumi and Ms. Ochi, I am very pleased that you decided to drop by at this time of hour." Shino said sarcastically.

His visitors just smiled sheepishly at him and sat down when Shino had told them too.

"Let me explain Shino-" Said Narumi.

"What for?" Shino said in an aggravated way. "After keeping this whole fiasco a secret to them, do you still have this imagination that everything would turn out all right? Mikan is going to hate you guys…and me… once she learns everything." Shino said in a feign excitement. "I can't wait what Hotaru would be hitting me with."

"We had to keep quiet. The academy had to be sure that the existence of the Theta Organization has truly come back. _They _had no choice but to do _that_ in order to have an advantage to destroy the organization." Ms. Oichi said in a sharp tone

"Shino, your family and its ancestors knows how hard it was to destroy the Theta group, right?" Narumi said in a calm tone.

"I do but they don't" Shino sighed. "It's going to be hard to convince her, that what you guys did was for the sake of everyone. Mikan would be angry with this and we all know how bad the situation would be when she's angry. When Mikan is angry she would be a very hard opponent to beat, which is why the Theta Organization is looking for her."

"How did you know about it?" Ms. Oichi asked surprised tone.

Shino rolled his eyes. "Where do you think I've been these past few days? The world of Oz?"

Narumi chuckled then faced Hitomi. "Of course I forgot to mention it to you; Shino's grandfather is one of the few high officials that know about the mission." He then faced Shino, who had this bored look on his face. "But I thought you and your grandpa were in bad terms."

"I had no choice. I had to talk to that old geezer because I had to know everything." Shino said with disgust lacing on his voice. "Forgive me Ms. Ochi about it, but I really don't want to talk about my family and the fact that I haven't told you that Hayate Suzuki is my grandfather."

Ms. Oichi nodded. "I understand, it just surprised me that you and Mr. Satobi are actually related."

Narumi smiled. "Really Hitomi, you don't know about the feud. You must have been living a hermit life, poor thing?"

"Excuse me, I was busy studying while you, Keisuke and Yuka were busy doing…_other things."_ Ms. Oichi retorted. "Oh, one more thing, I wasn't accepted in the "IN" circle, remember?"

"Oh that means I was popular back then. How come I didn't notice that?" Narumi said while trying to think.

"Of course you weren't. The reason you were being followed was because of your Alice, stupid."

Shino sighed, talk about the maturity of elder people. "Mr. Narumi, I have one question though.'

Narumi smiled. "Please ask away."

"I would want to know, what does…" Shino trailed off.

'Want to know what?" Narumi asked.

"What does…what does…" Shino's face suddenly turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Ms. Oichi asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

Shino stood up from his seat. "Mr. Narumi, what's the name of the famous flame caster?"

Narumi was surprised by the question. "Shino, how could you forget the name of your classmate? His name is Hyuuga…Hyuuga…Hyuuga." Narumi trailed off. "Hitomi, what's the name of the flame caster?" Narumi asked suddenly.

Hitomi was about to speak the name when she closed her mouth. "I can't remember even his face." She said quietly.

'_Did grandpa forget to tell me something?' _Shino thought. _'Why couldn't they remember his name or how the flame caster looked like?'_

-

-

-

-

Hotaru knew something was wrong with Mikan because of the way she acted. It is unlike her to be like this…Mikan was way too quiet. On their way back, Mikan silently listened to their scolding without making any noise. Mikan told them to stop by a 24 hour convenient store, so she could finish her unfinished grocery because there would be no breakfast later on.

It was the way how quiet Mikan asked, that made Hotaru and the others worry once again. They all accompanied her as she silently chose what were needed at the house. When they arrived at the house, Youichi came out immediately and attacked Mikan with insults but Mikan said nothing as she just passed him wordlessly and entered the house.

Youichi raised his eyebrow as if silently asking Hotaru if they had got the real Mikan. Hotaru knew something was really wrong because Mikan was ignoring all of them.

"Mikan," Hotaru called to her when she saw that Mikan was about to pass Ryoichi's door. "He has been looking for you hours ago. You should go and check up on him but be careful because he is starting to come down with a fever."

Mikan just looked at her, nodded and then she headed to her room.

Hotaru was outraged that Mikan chose to pass Ryoichi's door without even checking up on him. She waited for a few minutes, maybe Mikan wanted to wash up a bit. But it was already pass 30min and she still hasn't gone out. Hotaru was going to find out what was bugging Mikan, even if it was late already but when she turned the knob Hotaru was surprised to find it locked. She pounded on the door, "Mikan, open the door this instant!"

"She never locks the door." Youichi joined Hotaru when he heard her shouting. He too was surprised to find the door locked and he started to knock on the door.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Yuu asked as he appeared behind Hotaru.

"Open this door right now Mikan!" Hotaru shouted. She then strained her ear on the door panicked when she could hear nothing. "Ruka get the spare keys."

Ruka didn't need to be told twice. He got the keys to all the rooms of the house and handed it to Hotaru.

Hotaru never felt scared since the accident of Mikan that happened 7 years ago and vowed to never feel that horrible feeling again. _'The stupid idiot was making me feel it again.'_ She placed the key and opened the door, only to find no one inside.

"Mikan?" Ruka called out.

"Ruka, the bathroom door is locked. I think Mikan is inside …she's crying." Koko said anxiously as he strained his ear on the door.

"Open this door Mikan!" Hotaru pounded the door again. "Don't make me get angry! Open it!"

Hotaru could hear the shower on the other side of the room.

"Let me see if the key works for the bathroom." Yuu said as he grabbed the keys from Hotaru.

Hotaru just kept on pounding the door, while they waited for it to open.

Click.

Hotaru heard the door unlock and she gave all the men a look that says _if-she's-naked-close-your-eye's-that-goes-for-you-too-Ruka. _

They all nodded.

When Hotaru opened the door, they saw the girl that had brought all of them never ending smiles when they were back at the academy, was sitting inside the tub with pictures scattered all around her, some papers and magazine too. The shower was on and she was underneath it, hugging her knees.

"Mikan, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Hotaru snapped.

Mikan just looked at them with lifeless eyes and then lowered her head, continuing to hug her knees.

Ruka looked at Koko worriedly.

Koko shook his head and sadly said "I can't read anything."

"Mikan, tell us what's wrong so we can help you." Yuu gently said.

But despite their pleas, Mikan just rock herself while mumbling incoherent words.

Hotaru couldn't take this anymore so she did what any sane person would do, give Mikan a stinging slap on the cheek.

Everyone was shocked at the moment that no one dared to move. Mikan slowly touched her swollen cheek as she looked at Hotaru who was slowly breaking down.

"What's wrong with you Mikan?" Hotaru sobbed and slowly sat down on the floor beside her. "How can I help you baka, if you won't let us…"

Mikan smiled sadly at the crying Hotaru and shook her head. "You can't…"

They all gave confused looks at her.

"Mikan," Ruka went beside her and touched her hand. "All of us made a promise that when we leave the academy, we will all learn to help each other. We've seen each other in our worst and happy moments. Whatever it is Mikan we're sure we could help you with this." Ruka said softly.

"I am ashamed of myself Ruka…I want to see Ryoichi but I can't…I just can't…" Mikan trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Ruka said. "Did they do something to you?" Ruka said softly but thinking of dangerous way how to murder the men that kidnapped her.

"Mikan, please tell us what's wrong with you." Youichi said calmly. He didn't want to jump into conclusions but if somebody harmed Mikan, there would be hell to pay.

Mikan looked at them with tears in her eyes. "Could you guys tell me what is his name? Could you tell me what is the color of his eyes or his hair? Could you guys tell me what does he look like when he smiles? Tell me the name of the man who loved me for who I am? Because I am not sure anymore if he is real or not because I just can't remember him."

Ruka was surprised by what Mikan was saying. '_She was worrying all of them, because of the name of his best friend?'_ thought a confused Ruka.

"The more that I try to think of him, the more I can't seem to remember him. His face is blurry to me. I have very few memories of him…the night of the accident, him telling me he loves me. Now… I am afraid to go to sleep because I am afraid that if I wake up the next day, those little memories I have of him would be gone forever. Tell me…of all people, how can I forget the father of Ryoichi…" Mikan said while crying. "TELL ME HIS NAME!" Mikan shouted angrily.

"Mikan, is this the fuss is all about?" Ruka said. "His name is…" He then paused and frowned. He looked at the rest which all of them had a bewilderment look written on their face.

He paled when he realized that he also couldn't remember _his_ name or _his_ face. In fact, all of them couldn't remember a single thing about _him_.

"What's his name?" Mikan said sobbing, she started to pull her hair and then laid down on the tub. "Why can't I remember him?"

-----------------------**xxxxxxxx**-----------------------

**Authors Note:**

Voila! First reason why Mikan could not see the difference of Nathan and Natsume! –goes behind a huge rock, please don't throw rotten garbage at me- ?

As you can see, the following chapters is the beginning, were ALL your questions will be finally answered…slowly. Hehehe. (Oh yeah, prepare yourself, someone is going to die.)

A billion thanks to the people who reviewed _**Second Chances**_ and gave me support! I love you all! Especially to my _Kabayan! Go Pinoy! _Hehehe.

Please leave any type of review, I would love to hear some feedbacks from you guys.

Where shall I send the cookies? Lol.


	11. Chapter 7: Memories Reminisced

**A/N: **Don't own the series.

A million thanks to _**kawaiigurl.**_

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

**----------------------------------------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-----------------------**xxxxxxxx**-----------------------

Chapter 7: ** Memories Reminisced **

Part 2

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_6years after the death of the flame caster_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Ryoichi, you better come in. You might catch a cold."

Ryoichi looked at his mother with a frown on his face. "But mommy, I don't want to miss the fireworks."

Mikan smiled at him and sat beside her son. "Winter isn't over yet and I don't want my baby to get sick."

"I know mom, but I might fall asleep if I stay inside the house." Complained Ryoichi.

"I promise you, you won't miss it. Besides, Uncle Youichi re-heated the 3 boxes of pizza we bought awhile ago, plus Uncle Yuu cooked popcorn so you won't get bored." Mikan said cheerfully.

"Is there hot cocoa?" Ryoichi said eagerly.

"Made by Aunt Hotaru, herself." Winked Mikan. If there was anything that Hotaru could do without the help of her invention, it's making a good cup of hot cocoa. That was all there is she knew in culinary skills.

Ryoichi immediately ran towards the house. Mikan could hear him asking for his favorite hot cocoa. Mikan looked up to the clear dark sky that was filled with stars. A perfect night you could say, except for the cold atmosphere. She tightened the scarf around her neck and rubbed her hands together. It was amazing that her son was still wide awake despite the tiring day they spent at the mall. Hotaru had suggested that they spend the entire day out for a change. They had gone and visit every kiddie ride that was available at the mall. Koko and Youichi made her son choose the next racing game they would buy, while Hotaru showed them the credibility of the new gadgets that were being sold, which Mikan felt bad for those poor sales clerk when they squirmed under Hotaru's gaze. Luckily enough, Ruka had dared to disrupt the conversation…only to find out later on, that Ruka was the one who's going to pay for the expensive stuff Hotaru bought

Mikan decided to stay out here for a moment. '_Another year is about to pass…and another year will pass without you by my side.' _Mikan said to herself as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the cold breeze.

"_Only idiots are afraid of the dark"_

Mikan couldn't help but smile when she remembered _his _annoying words for her. It had been raining hard at that time and the academy had advised the students that a black out might occur, she had told herself that she had out grown her fear of the dark but after an hour had passed she felt she was being consumed by the darkness. To add matters worse, the lightning was making her think evil monsters would appear any moment. She was about to go into panic mode when he dramatically appeared on her doorway. He still had that annoying look on his face and told her, he was saving humanity by staying outside. She knew he came just to assure her that she was safe and it made her smile. He just wanted to protect her…in a very sarcastic way though.

"What are you doing out here?"

Mikan jumped a little when she heard Ruka's voice beside her.

"I was just thinking." Said Mikan smiling.

"I heard you reprimand Ryoichi about catching a cold but you're not following your order." Ruka said chuckling,

Mikan was just glad that nothing had changed between them. Back then, Ruka had admitted his feelings for her. At first she felt awkward and uneasy because he is her friend and she still hadn't resolved her unknown feelings for Natsume. However, when she finally realized how much she loved Natsume, she didn't know how to tell Ruka because she was afraid to hurt him. Eventually, the whole school soon knew their relationship and Ruka came over to her to assure that he wasn't mad about it. In fact, he supported them all throughout. It wasn't too long that Ruka started to fall for her genius best friend and boy that was one heck of a love story she had seen. Right now, she could see the complete happiness in Ruka's eyes when he was with Hotaru. She even joked to them one day about marriage life and them having kids…it was the first time that Mikan saw Hotaru blushed and said one word that shocked them all.

"_Soon."_

Both Ruka and Hotaru looked away in embarrassment and they all expressed their happiness for both of them.

"What are you smiling about?" Ruka asked.

"I just remembered something." Mikan smile turn even wider.

Ruka laughed, "I'm hoping that I'm not included in those thoughts since your wearing your silly smile."

Mikan stuck her tongue out.

"Come on, let's go inside." Ruka extended his hand to Mikan., which she gladly accepted.

Hotaru opened the door for them and shook her head. She had seen Mikan outside and told Ruka to see what she was doing. "You better hurry up or the food would be gone."

"Mom! Mom! I was looking everywhere for you. I need to show you something!" Ryoichi exclaimed. He dragged her to the living room excitedly. He pulled a piece of paper under the table and started to draw a line going to the left. "What do you call this mom?" Ryoichi asked eagerly as he pointed the drawing to his mother. "Well?"

Mikan pretended to think about it. "Hmmm, a line?"

"Your wrong mom! It's Batman!" Ryoichi said happily but then he drew another line going to right side. "Now guess what's this is?" Ryoichi asked excitedly.

Mikan reminded herself to talk to Koko later and tell him to stop telling her son some corny jokes. "Superman?"

Ryoichi laughed, "No mom, it's Batman Returns!"

Mikan laughed at how her son executed his joke.

"Aunt Hotaru told me that! Isn't it funny?" Ryoichi said.

Mikan laughed really hard because she just couldn't believe that Hotaru would ever tell such a corny joke. "That was really funny! Um…I have to go and wash my hands okay?" Ryoichi followed her to the kitchen, where she washed her hands, and bombarded Mikan with another wave of questions.

"Mommy, did daddy leave us because he doesn't love us anymore?" Ryoichi asked quietly. Mikan was shocked, and so was everyone else, at his question.

"Where did you get that idea?" Mikan softly asked.

"On the T.V, there was this guy who left his family because he said he doesn't love them anymore." Ryoichi said innocently. Mikan glared at Yuu, who hid behind a pillow, and took Ryoichi's hand in hers.

"Daddy loved us, Ryoichi." Mikan softly assured her son. Hotaru and others were planning devious ways on how to kill Yuu.

"Then why isn't daddy here? Why is he taking to long to wake up? You said daddy was just sleeping in heaven." Ryoichi said with an accusing tone.

Hotaru looked at Mikan but Mikan shook her head, she could handle this. "Daddy needs his rest and heaven is a very far place from here. He is just having a hard time getting in here."

"Is it because of traffic?" he asked innocently.

Mikan chuckled. "Yes, it's because of traffic. Someday you'll understand."

Ryoichi still scratched his head while absorbing what his mother told him. "Uncle Ryoichi, what was daddy like?" He finally asked Ruka who was silently sipping his tea. Hotaru, who was sitting next to Ruka, saw him stiffen but relaxed quickly.

"Your father was the coolest guy I have ever known." Ruka loyally said.

Ryoichi's face lit up with amusement. "Daddy was a cool guy?"

"More of a bully-" Koko said but was interrupted immediately by Yuu.

"He's more like an idol for me." Youichi suddenly said.

"How do you guys know about dad?" Ryoichi asked curiously. His eyes were lit up with excitement. He sat on the able eagerly and waited for cool stories his dad had made.

"Your dad and everyone were classmates back then." Youichi said as he set his manga down.

"You were classmates of daddy?" Ryoichi said with a big surprise on his face.

"Yup, except for your Uncle Youichi." Hotaru said while rolling her eyes.

"You're dad just took care of me when I was small." Youichi explained with a smirk.

"Just like me and Uncle Ruka?" Youichi laughed and nodded. "Did daddy have lots of girlfriends back then?" Yuu snorted while Mikan just smiled when she remembered Sumire and others.

"Your dad was popular among girls but he never even bothered to notice them…even acknowledge their presence." Hotaru said. "However, he was still chased by girls...annoying girls."

"Girls are so annoying!" Ryoichi said with an approving nod. "But how did he fall in love with mom if he doesn't like girls?"

"It was because your mom was different." Koko said with a chuckle.

"Your mom was someone you couldn't ignore." Yuu added.

"She made your dad smile, which was something no one was able to do before." Ruka said with a smile.

Mikan smiled at her son, who was proudly looking at her. "But mommy, would you know the difference between daddy and a person that looked like daddy?"

"What do you mean?" Mikan was confused with his question again.

"I saw in Uncle Yuu's show about two men who looked alike."

"Yuu, you better stop letting my son watching those dramas of yours." Mikan said with a glare. Yuu flinched at Mikan's glare.

"Mommy…"

"I know the difference." Mikan finally said.

"Really? That's interesting, how would you do that?" Youichi asked in a challenging tone.

"Yeah, how?" Hotaru joined Youichi in his challenge.

"It's a secret… I…I promised him I won't tell anyone." Mikan said softly but smiled because everyone suddenly wanted to find out what she knew that they didn't know.

All of a sudden they heard a loud boom then it was followed by another one.

"It's starting!" Ryoichi excitedly shouted as he ran outside to watch the fireworks display.

Mikan looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight. She smiled at everyone and joined Ryoichi in watching the fireworks. Mikan loved the fire works. It was so amazing how they exploded with beautiful colors. She saw her son waving at her and telling her to stand beside him.

Mikan looked at noticed how fast her son was growing. This year would be the start where Ryoichi was to begin his first year of grade school. Her son was growing up…_their son_.

"Happy Birthday, Mikan!"

She turned to her friends, who were smiling at her. Yes, another year has begun.

-----------------------**xxxxxxxx**-----------------------

"Happy New Year" Nina quietly said on the phone. "Why are you not with us uncle?"

"I have to do stuff over here."

"But your parents are here." Pouted Nina.

"I know." He sighed sadly but his mood suddenly changed. "So, did you get my gift?" He suddenly said.

"I did." Nina said quietly, "But Uncle you promised me you'd come this year."

"I know but something just came up but I promise you I'll come next year." Nathan tried to reassure her.

"But you promised…" Nina whined.

"How about this, after my business here I'll take the first flight to Japan and I'll let you take me to places you wanted to go."

"Anywhere?" Nina asked slowly. Nathan smiled knowing she had finally agreed.

"Yup, but you have to promise me that you'll listen to whatever master Asaki tells you to do."

"But Uncle, she's so boring and my Alice is weak." Nina whined once more.

"Nina, your Alice isn't weak. The Alice of wind is a very strong element. It can be used for guarding the people that you love." Nathan reprimanded Nina.

"Like a shield?"

"Yeah, wouldn't you want to have that?"

"Yeah…but it's hard to train with the old lady." Nina mused.

"Nina…" Nathan said in a warning tone.

"Ok…ok, ok. I'll do it but this time you have to keep your promise or I'll never talk to you again." She warned him then she hung up. When Nathan was about to take a rest Aoi called just in time. Nathan chuckled and told her about his conversation with Nina.

"That girl is quiet feisty for a young age." Aoi smiled.

"Tell me about it. Aoi, can you make sure that Asaki doesn't over use her alice, she is still a child. The wind alice is good for defense since we are going to be dealing with…_them_. " Nathan seriously said.

"Don't worry…you really are over protective with Nina." Aoi teased him.

"She's special for me. Are her parents there?" Nathan asked seriously.

"No, they had to fly out again?" She sadly said.

"Where?"

"The convent sent them…"

"But…it's New Year's Eve, they should be with their family!" Nathan roared in anger. He just couldn't believe how inconsiderate these people are.

"Talk about yourself." Aoi flatly said.

"Aoi, I'm different…but Nina is still a child you know…"

"I understand…don't worry, I'll take care of her while you're not around."

"Thanks Aoi. I have to go, I'll see you soon. Happy New Year …one-san." Nathan said teasingly not knowing how important it was to the other person.

"Happy New Year…oniichan" Aoi said softly.

Nathan laid down on his bed after the phone call. He was currently at China doing a special errand for the Convent, alone. He was given a choice to spend New Year's with Nina and his family at Japan but he must do a baby sitting job while he was in there. He didn't like the baby sitting job because he felt uneasy around that captured man from Alice Academy. He was one of the high ranking officials in that school. He chose to stay in China and overlook the investigation of the team that their captured man had set.

"Any sane person would choose China instead of Persona." Nathan mumbled to himself.

So far he had learned very few details which he could give to the convent. His information was limited so he has few mysteries to solve like who is Mr. Kei?

From the window he could see the fireworks…which he hated.

Every New Year, he always felt something was missing. As if he had forgotten to celebrate something important. But what could that be? He never enjoyed New Years, that's why he was always inside his room when it started.

Nathan stood up and went to the window…just staring at the sky at how wonderful the sky looked that was filled with different colors.

"Happy Birthday…"

He didn't know why he said it but it just felt right.

-----------------------**xxxxxxxx**-----------------------

A/N: Finally I updated! It's really hard to update especially if a person like me is working and has only one day off…which I tend to sleep for hours.

I know this a short chapter since all my chappie's are long…but don't fret. I do have one… and I'll upload it also within 24 hours.

No, I don't have writer's block.

Yes this chapter is necessary.

Thanks for all those who reviewed!

Please leave any type of review, negative or positive.


	12. Chapter 8: It Begins

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this lovely series but if I could, I'd accept it right away! The songs used in my fic, I do not own any of them. They belong to their rightful owners.

A/N: You might have gotten confused awhile ago with the previous chap. Think of it as a filler. A complete backflash chapter when Mikan and Nathan haven't met yet.

This chapter is the continuation of chapter 6.

To **Kawaiigurl**, thanks for everything. See you soon.

To the **people** who kept on reminding me to update and to the people who reviewed my stories, a million thanks.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

**----------------------------------------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-----------------------**xxxxxxxx**-----------------------

Chapter 8: **It Begins**

**----**

**----**

**----**

"_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."_

-

-

-

-

"Master Shin, you have a visitor."

Nathan finished reading the last sentence of the newspaper and glared at Lily, his old trusty maid. She had seemed to forget he did not like to entertain people in the morning, especially at this time. "Tell that person to go away. I don't want to accept visitors, except if it was family." Nathan said patiently, while taking a sip of his hot coffee.

A week had passed, since the incident and the memory is still fresh in his mind. Mikan's friends had dropped him off to his house, he immediately went to look for Aoi but he was surprised when he saw her in his living room together with the elders. After being yelled and punished by the elders, Aoi calmly explained to him their abandoned "rescue plan". She said that they were about to rescue him when their informant reported that there are already a group of people who had beat them to it. Nathan already knew that but what boggles him was how did she escaped?

"_They weren't after me."_ He remembered her words clearly. She explained that the kidnappers just left her at the park, unconscious. She immediately rushed to the Convent to get help. Those moments really tried Nathan's patience and now he wasn't in the mood to chit chat.

He was currently debating whether or not to just send that unwanted visitor peacefully or do his favorite thing…throw that person away.

"I do, but she told me to that you'd accept her no matter what or do you want to make your life colorful." Lily dully said.

Nathan was appalled by the words of the visitor. No sane man would ever dare to order him around like that and just demand to see him. Hell, even if the American president or the queen of England was knocking on his door, he would shut the door on their faces.

"She says her name is Ms. Imai Hotaru, the editor of the Imai magazine." Lily calmly said.

'_Of course the name Imai was an exception.'_ Nathan thought grimly. "Bring her in."

"Don't bother to do that, I let myself in." A cold voice suddenly said from the doorway. Lily flinched when she heard her voice but Nathan just looked calmly at her then he dismissed Lily.

"Lily, before you leave, make sure that Ms. Imai is well served." He said before she left. Lily bowed.

Nathan sighed. _'This has to be about Mikan because if it wasn't I'll dance the rumba downstairs.'_

-----------------------**xxxxxxxx**-----------------------

Hotaru curtly thanked the servant who served her hot tea and patiently waited for the man she was ready to attack…in a good way. Since the incident last week, Mikan hasn't been acting normally. She was royally pissed and annoyed at Mikan's attitude problem…but amidst all this she was really worried.

Mikan sure has changed since that incident. She refused to look or speak to her son. She even woke up very early to cook just to avoid Ryoichi. They all knew how Ryoichi was deeply hurt by this so they all came up with some lame excuses like she was sick and she doesn't want him to catch it. Hotaru had created many diversion and threats for Mikan but nothing has changed. Even Shino's timing appearance didn't help either.

She also found it irritating when Ryoichi became worse. Everyday he would go straight to bed claiming he was tired. His teacher also called in to report his sleeping behavior at school. They were beginning to feel worried about Ryoichi's condition. When they told Mikan about it, she just shrugged and went inside her room. Hotaru clenched her hand tight due to Mikan's immaturity.

"I'm surprised that you found me, Ms. Imai."

Hotaru slightly turned around to see a man dressed in a fine sporty outfit. She stood up and bowed. "Mr. Shin, finding people is one of my specialties."

Nathan grinned as he motioned for her to sit down, "What brings you here?"

"I'll get down to the point since I've got other appointments to attend to…or maybe not." Hotaru said in a business tone. "According to Ryoichi, you and my best friend, Mikan Hyuuga, developed a…certain friendship." Hotaru's eyes remained blank as she said that but Nathan knew she was planning something evil in that brain of hers.

"Do continue Ms. Imai." Nathan said.

"As her long time friends, we are entitled for meddling when her affairs had gone bad, or she had met people we don't know of… if he is dangerous, stupid, or not." Nathan had a good feeling she was insulting him.

"I see." Nathan was amused on how the conversation was going. It was the typical best friend comes to talk to the bad wolf and tells him to lay off goldilocks.

"If somehow a stranger appears suddenly and does harm to my brainless friend, we won't hesitate to give him a slow and painful torturous death." Nathan smirked over the coffee he was drinking and gave her a mocking salute.

"But of course, this isn't the reason why I came over." Hotaru also smirked, in her sadistic way. She just wanted to insult him first before going on to her business.

"Pray, do tell me more." Nathan sarcastically said.

"After the sad attempt of kidnapping, Mikan hasn't been acting the same." Hotaru simple said as if it was no big deal. She looked at Nathan and saw that his smirk turned upside down.

"Why?" Nathan asked seriously.

"It is not my place to say because it's personal. Mikan has to say it to herself." Hotaru scowled.

"Then, why are you here?" Nathan was getting tired with the way they are talking.

"I thought you're smart but you aren't. I wanted you to knock some sense in her. She is starting to ruin everyone around her and its getting annoying. Everyone has been blue for quite some time and even Ryoichi is getting worse with each passing day but Mikan just ignored him. Do you have any idea how irritating to see a cold Mikan?"

Nathan was surprised by this information. He had never thought that Mikan could actually be cold.

"I've already asked Shino to come over but even his charm won't work on her stubbornness…because Mikan can be stubborn as a bull when she wants to."

Nathan was already conducting a plan on how to help Mikan but when Hotaru mentioned the name Shino he also added the plan on frying Shino alive.

"Mr. Shin, I don't know the status of your relationship with my friend but I will tell you this…She has met people like you: arrogant, selfish jerk and cold hearted men…since her husband died." Nathan scowled at the way she described him. "She has never taken interest with these fools no matter how charming their wealth…I mean charm is. She always turned them down when she feels that things had started to become serious. However, you are a different case." Hotaru leaned back and stared at him. "I have looked on your background and I found some very interesting facts in America about you, facts that put you in the category of Predators of the Innocent."

"Excuse me?!" Nathan was surprised by how Hotaru could talk so calmly as if this was an everyday conversation. "Predators of the innocent?"

Hotaru stood up and got her purse. "Hurt her Mr. Shin and you'll pay dearly. I'll be expecting you at the house this afternoon." Hotaru bowed and headed for the front door but she suddenly stopped and faced the fuming Nathan. "Oh by the way, I can't help but notice that you are reading my magazine, are you by any chance a fan?" Hotaru sarcastically asked.

Nathan felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. "You are quite observant Ms. Imai…so what if I am?"

"I've been observant ever since elementary." Hotaru shrugged. "Mr. Shin. May I ask one more question?"

"Of course, you've already threatened me in my own house, what more could you possibly ask?" Mocked Nathan.

"Have we ever met before? It seems as if I've seen you before…somewhere." Hotaru quietly asked.

"I don't think so. This is the second time I've met you Ms. Imai, the first was at the warehouse." Nathan said bemused.

Hotaru nodded. "Good day."

Nathan just stood there at the living room, waiting to see if Hotaru would come back barging again in his house and tell him she had forgotten to kill him.

'What a morning." Nathan thought grimly as he sat down and thought about what had just happened in that room. Hotaru had just asked…no…ordered him to come over for Mikan. Nathan smirked and wondered. Why was she still an editor of a tech magazine and not the prime minister. With that kind of attitude, she could even take over the world if she wanted to.

Now he finally had proven that meeting Sakura Mikan would be a big trouble. Coming to her house seemed like an absurd idea for him. It would a complete waste of time besides she had that blasted Shino guy with her…Nathan scowled at that thought and nearly hurled the teacup he was holding. He went to his bed room and laid down for a couple of minutes. He closed his eyes and an image of Shino taking care of Mikan infuriated him.

"Arrggh, that Imai would pay big time for interrupting my wonderful morning." Nathan grumbled. He grabbed the cordless phone beside his bed and dialed. If he was about to enter a territory where _Hotaru Imai and the happy family lived_, he needed someone to serve as a shield…he needed his niece.

"Kenji, can I please talk to Nina."

Another image of that psycho Shino entered his mind and he gripped the phone tighter. 'That blasted man. I'm going to send him back to hell if I could!' He won't let that Shino guy get near Mikan. 'It's not that I'm jealous…it's just that I'm concerned about her.' He thought. When he had finally fixed this problem, he is going to stay away as he could because having a relationship with Mikan was impossible to begin with.

-----------------------**xxxxxxxx**-----------------------d, he was going to bring someone which he knew

"Mikan, you've got to stop this. Acting so blue wouldn't help you solve your problems." Shino said as he handed her a hot cocoa. "Come on now, drink it." They were seating on her porch at that time.

Mikan sighed and reached for the hot mug. She knew how worried her friends were, but at this moment she felt so depressed and just plainly didn't care. All she knew was that she had betrayed _him. S_he had forgotten _his _name, his face, and the important memories that she shared with _him_. It seems that whenever she sleeps, more memories of him seem to vanish. She doesn't want that to happen so she didn't slept at all. She knew her life was turning into a total wreck and her relationship with Ryoichi had gone downhill. How could she face her son and tell him she doesn't even remember his father. She had no one to turn to and she didn't want to go back to the academy because the officials would make a big fuss, plus Ryoichi would be exposed to the academy.

"Would you please leave? You're wasting both of our time." Mikan said grumpily.

"Hey, I've always considered my time spent with you precious so don't ever say I'm wasting my time here." Shino softly said as he took her right hand and squeezed it.

Mikan looked away and pulled her hand. Shino had become a frequent visitor these past few weeks trying to help her on her problem. She also asked Shino about him but she was surprised that even Shino had forgotten about the flame caster. Mikan took another sip of her hot chocolate and stared blankly at the wall. That's all she remembered about him. Her husband was a flame caster and an asset to the academy.

She ignored Shino's look because whenever she looked into his eyes she got a weird feeling of being betrayed and hurt. She got this gut feeling that he knew something about this because on the night she learned that she was losing her memories, Shino immediately rushed to her side and kept on apologizing to her. That is why she wished Shino just didn't come at all. Mikan looked up and saw the forming dark clouds. The weather was fitting for her mood: dark and gloomy.

Hotaru and the rest were inside the house playing with her son leaving her alone with Shino once more. Mikan sighed tiredly, "What more patriotic words are you going to tell me Shino? I think I've heard them all."

"You know, your newly developed attitude is starting to bug me missy." Shino said teasingly and took one of her hand once more. Mikan frowned and pulled her hand. "If you wish for me to stop bugging you, then you should – " Shino trailed off as he saw a familiar vehicle approach the house.

Mikan just gave a flat stare at the newcomer. "Just great, another annoying person has decided to come." Mikan murmured.

As the car came to a stop, Mikan just sat there not bothering to put a smile or stand up to greet him, but she did find something weird. Even though she may act cold, her heart was beating faster…it's like her heart was happy just to see him.

Nathan went down the car just to be greeted by frowns and glare. He wanted to back out from the way Mikan looked at him but the moment he saw Shino, also wearing a frown…even hell may order him around but he would still finish this up.

"Hi Mrs. Hyuuga!" greeted a cheerful voice from behind Nathan.

Mikan had no choice but to smile at the child. "Hello Nina."

Nina's smile falter for a second because Mikan's smile looked hollow for her, "Mrs. Hyuuga, everyone misses you at the music school. When will you go back?"

"She'll come back when she's not sick anymore." Replied Ryoichi who had just came out. "Why are you here?" Ryoichi gruffly asked.

"Ryoichi, that's not how you treat visitors." Ruka reprimanded Ryoichi then he turned to Nina with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Shin, it was nice of you to visit us." Hotaru said as she saw Nathan approaching the house with a scowl on his face. "Whatever made you decide to come and visit our humble home."

"Oh nothing, I just thought Nina would like to visit Ryoichi." Nathan flatly said. Damn, these people could act very well.

"Why do you want to see me? I'm not sick." Ryoichi softly said to Nina. "Mommy is."

Mikan turned to look at her son sadly and tired to touch him but he moved away from her. She knew that Ryoichi was starting to get mad because of her cold attitude.

Ryoichi acted like his mother didn't exist and started to go inside but he stopped and looked at Nina. "I have this new game that Uncle Yuu bought for me, do you want to play?" Nina agreed and bowed to everyone before she left with Ryoichi.

"I guess me and Ruka must go inside to make sure that the kids are alright." Hotaru grabbed Ruka's arm before he could protest. When the door closed there was complete silence except for the cold breeze that told them of the oncoming rain.

"Mr. Shin, this is a surprise." Shino suddenly said once the door had closed. He crossed his arms which Nathan did the same. "What dark forces brought you here?"

"I did not come here for you, if you wanted to know." Nathan retorted back to Shin. "My niece has been wondering why a certain ugly music teacher–"

"What are you doing here Mr. Shin?" Mikan suddenly interjected when she noticed that Shino was ready to pounce on Nathan.

"I need to talk to you." Nathan seriously said. "Alone." He then glared at Shino.

"What you want to say to her, you can also say it to me." Shino said crisply.

"I'm not talking to you, you brat. Besides, you're just a nuisance for us, so go away." Nathan taunted back.

"Would you two stop acting like kids?" Mikan looked at Nathan pleadingly. "Nathan, please just leave. I don't want to talk to you right now." She tiredly said. Nathan scowled as he stared at her face.

"You heard her, Mr. Shin." Shino said with a triumphant smirk. "Leave."

"Fine." Nathan said with a shrug. He turned around and took a few steps. Mikan was slightly disappointed to see him leave but she was glad she wouldn't have to deal with him today anymore. She was just surprised that she saw him faced her again and dragged her away.

Mikan tried to wriggle her hand free but failed to do so "I thought I told you-"

"You're coming with me." Nathan forcefully said without looking back at her.

"Let her go Shin." Shino said in a dangerous tone. He stood in front of them that serve as a barricade in their way.

Nathan stopped in his tracks and matched the intensity of Shino's scowl. "I just want to talk to her for a few minutes...so move."

Shino's eyes turn into slits then he looked at the squirming Mikan. "I will give you a few minutes _only _after that I'll take her away from you." Mikan was surprised at what Shino had said. She just can't believe he could do this to her. She glared at Shino as he walked away.

"Now let's go." Nathan gruffly said. "You have made your son's life miserable and this has got to stop."

Shino gave a half smile as he watched Nathan drag Mikan across the road and forced her to sit on the swing, which was placed in there.

"Do you want a drink?" Ruka asked. He suddenly appeared behind Shino but he didn't flinch from his sudden appearance.

"Thanks." Shino said grimly. He really needed that drink because he was starting to feel uneasy with everything that was happening.

"So, he's the famous Nathan Shin huh?" Ruka said innocently. Even though he had already seen him from the incident, Hotaru said they must act like they never knew him for some reasons. Ruka already know that Nathan would be coming today but they just didn't tell Shino because they knew he would jeopardize everything. "Even though I think he's dangerous to be around, Hotaru said that he might fix everything."

"You think so?" Shino asked sarcastically. "For me he is a..."

Ruka took a sip on his cold coke. "Rival?"

Shino looked at the dark sky. "He loves her." He said flatly.

Ruka didn't bother to ask whom Shino was talking about because he already had an idea who he was. He could plainly see the jealousy that played on Nathan's face the moment Nathan saw Shino and how Nathan's eyes mellowed when Nathan held Mikan's hand. "Don't worry…you've know Mikan longer than he was." He said sympathetically.

They all liked Shino and it would be no problem for them if he and Mikan would end up together. However, Mikan didn't love him like that. Ruka could still remember how Mikan would look at him sadly and sometimes say why she can't return Shino's love.

"Mikan is starting to fall for him." Shino suddenly said out-of-the-blue.

"What?" Ruka asked in a surprised tone.

"Nothing, forget what I said." Shino said dismissively. They both went inside to give Nathan and Mikan some privacy.

"Did you know that Mikan believe that love is the answer to all problems?" Shino spoke again as he sat on the sofa. "I guess when cupid decided to help me and aimed his arrow at me…he forgot to hit the person I was suppose to love…or better yet…he did hit her but she looked the other way."

Ruka remembered how Mikan was trying to ignore Nathan earlier. "Sometimes, we don't usually get what we want. We try our very damn best just to make that person happy even if it means hurting yourself in the process."

Shino nodded. "I agree with Mikan, love is one powerful emotion that can bring you so much happiness yet a huge amount of pain." Shino then looked away from them and looked upwards. "I often ask myself… if I am an idiot, because Mikan would always came to me when she's sad or angry and I'd always comfort her but that's the only thing I could do. I could never be there to share everything for her." Shino paused and then looked at Mikan. "Damn, she doesn't even know how hard it is for me to do that… when all I wanted was for her to love me… just even for a day."

-----------------------**xxxxxxxx**-----------------------

"You know, you are really starting to get on my nerves." Nathan grumpily said as he starts to swing his seat. Minutes had passed and none of them had uttered a single word.

"That is not my problem because I never even asked you to come in the first place." Mikan scoffed at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Nathan asked as he stood up on his swing and faced her.

"There is nothing wrong with me because as you can see I'm perfectly healthy! I know Hotaru sent you so please leave me alone right now!"

"Since when did I follow someone's orders, especially from Imai?" Nathan sarcastically asked.

"Simple, the moment you dragged me earlier, my friends would have killed you instantly but they didn't." Mikan said with a smirk.

The truth is she was half happy and half sad that Nathan was here. She was happy because he was here by her side but she was afraid because she has thought that Nathan was the reason why she couldn't remember her husband anymore. She had this wild idea that the reason why she had forgotten him was because of the feelings she had for Nathan.

"Just leave Mr. Shin." Mikan sadly said.

"Oh, so we're back Mr. Shin again, how wonderful." Nathan rolled his eyes. He went back to the swing and rocked himself gently.

"What do you want?" Mikan finally gave up on pushing him away, so she sulked like a kid.

Nathan came to a halt and looked at Mikan "Why are you acting like a kid…no, more of a brat?"

"It's none of your business." Mikan spat angrily. "I never butt into your business, so you don't have any right to say those things to me."

"It is my business because you aren't acting like yourself anymore.."

"You don't understand!" Mikan retorted back angrily.

"Then make me understand! You'll never get to solve your problem if you just keep it to yourself." Nathan shouted. "You don't know how much Nina had suffered just because she thought she had lost you…and Ryoichi…you are her only parent and yet you pushed yourself away, just for a problem you thought you can't solve."

"If I can't solve my problem then nobody can!"

"That was the lousiest reasoning I have ever heard!" Nathan was pissed right now. "I never thought I could hear those stupid words from you. I was shocked to see that Mikan Sakura was such a whiny crybaby who easily gave up from her problems just because she refuses everyone's help. You know what I call people like you? A sore loser!"

"Stop it…"

"No, you have done so much damage to your family, mostly to your son and by the time you have "fix" that problem of yours you will just be surprised to see them all gone!"

"I…I…I…" Mikan couldn't find the words to say to him.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but I wanted you to know that you've got a family and friends, who are waiting for you inside that house…just waiting for you to come back."

-----------------------**xxxxxxxx**-----------------------

Not far from the Hyuuga residence…

"Everything is going according to plan…in a few minutes it _will_ begin." One man said in a low tone.

"Master, do you think Azumi would…cooperate?" Asked another man who was next to the first man who spoke.

"Don't worry about her; she has to return _her_ lost memories."

"Do you think it wise to trust _him_, master?"

"We have no choice…she will only trust him."

-----------------------**xxxxxxxx**-----------------------

Inside the Hyuuga's House.

"Hotaru, why does this invention have your signature written on it?" Yuu asked innocently.

"What?" Hotaru came over to see what he was talking about.

"Here, it says H.I."

"I don't know?" Hotaru turned the invention over to see if this gadget was really her invention. "This gadget only works for Alice users only but why would they use it on Nathan Shin?" Hotaru mused.

"Maybe they used it by mistake." Koko suggested.

"I think Nathan Shin has an Alice." Hotaru said as her eyes turned to slits.

-----------------------**xxxxxxxx**-----------------------

"Mikan…" Nathan started to say but he was cut off by the newcomers.

"Uncle Nathan, why is Mrs. Hyuuga crying?" Nina suddenly appeared beside Nathan.

"Mom…is something wrong." Ryoichi seemed to forget his ill feelings his mother and approached her with a concerned look. When Mikan saw him, she immediately pulled him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm sorry." Mikan said through her tears.

"It's alright." Ryoichi pat Mikan's back and pulled away to look at her. "You're not sick anymore?"

"Mommy isn't sick anymore." Mikan sniffed and smiled. "Mr. Shin helped me."

"I told you Uncle Nathan is a good doctor." Nina proudly said as she hugged Nathan.

"It's starting to rain." Nathan mused loudly.

"Watch out!!!" Mikan suddenly shouted as she pushed Ryoichi away. A loud crash was heard and the place was filled with smoke. Nathan immediately went to Mikan and Ryoichi to protect them to the newcomer.

Everyone had heard the commotion from outside but unfortunately they couldn't get out because some sort of the barrier was placed in their house.

When the thick cloud had dispersed, Nathan saw three men dressed in grey outfit. They stood casually in front of them as if they came for a visit. Nathan glared at them while Mikan pushed the two kids behind her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Nathan asked in a dangerous tone.

"We need the boy right now." The man simply said. Mikan's eyes widen in fear while Ryoichi just gave the men an evil glare.

"Over my dead body." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Well that could be arranged."

-----------------------**xxxxxxxx**-----------------------

"Damn it! What's happening outside?" Youichi pounded on the bolted door. The windows were locked also and if you tried to look outside you would only see a thick grey smoke.

"DUCK!" Ruka shouted. Everyone turned to look at Hotaru who was holding a large bazooka and she fired it without blinking an eye. A large missile shot straight through the door and the whole room was filled with smoke. When everything had cleared up, they were surprised to see that the wall and the door were still intact.

"What is happening in here?" Yuu asked worriedly as they looked at the wall.

-----------------------**xxxxxxxx**-----------------------

They had soon learned that these men were powerful Alice users. Nathan and Nina were having a hard time dodging their attacks. So far, Nathan and Nina still haven't used their Alice because of Mikan and Ryoichi but this was an emergency and Nathan had no choice but to use his Alice.

"Mikan, I want you to take the kids away from here…and I don't want to hear any arguments from you!" Nathan didn't even bothered to look back to see if they had followed his order because the enemy had started to attack. One man has an Alice that uses ice while the other uses fog. He made Nathan's surroundings rain with icicles while the other man block Nathan's view with a thick fog. He was glad that the icicles didn't hit him but a shout from his back froze Nathan in place. Mikan was hit with a single shard in her stomach. She was bleeding profusely and that was all Nathan needed to use his most powerful Alice to these three men.

Ryoichi asked Nina to help him place his mother in a safe distance and kneeled beside her. He breathed in deeply and took the shard out from her stomach then he immediately placed his hands on her bloody stomach. Nina had seen this before but it still never failed to amaze her. However, Ryoichi seemed to be having a hard time on healing his mom…why? He never had a hard time healing injured animals.

Nathan formed two whips that made out of black fire. He swung it to his enemies and one of them got slightly burned at his hips. By swinging his fire whip, he soon learned the Alice of the third member. He could create bombs from the stones he held in his hands. That man threw a bomb at Nathan but Nina suddenly butt in their fight and blew the bomb towards its owner, using her Alice of wind. The man died instantly with his own bomb leaving only two men standing. Nathan shouted at Nina to get away and protect Mikan but he was cut off when another attack of ice fell down on him. Nathan dodged and saw the man, who uses the Alice of Mist, in his range. With a flick of his wrist, he burned the man to the ground. Nathan was left defenseless for a second so the man with the Alice of Ice attacked once more. Nina saw the surprise attack so she acted on instinct.

"Uncle!" Nina shouted.

Ryoichi had just finished healing Mikan but he couldn't even stand up after he used his power. He felt very weak. He was shocked when he saw Nina ran through her uncle and was even more shocked at what had happened next.

Nathan turned around just in time to see Nina stood in front of him. He could see her open her lips but there is no words coming out of her mouth. He could also see the barrier that Nina had created, but since she was still young and an inexperienced Alice user…she was no match for the enemy. The shards went through the barrier she created and hit her instead.

"NINA!!!" Nathan screamed. Nathan glared dangerously at the last enemy and with just a flick of his wrist, black fire appeared from his hands and he threw it to the enemy. No matter where the enemy may ran, the black fire seemed to follow him and soon the black fire that Nathan produced killed the enemy.

Mikan who just woke up saw Nina fell to the ground. She was about to run over to her but she couldn't leave Ryoichi's weakened body.

"Why didn't you run when I told you so?" Nathan said as he tried to pick her up.

"Ahhh…" Nina screamed in pain. "Hurt..." Nina can't seem to form an incoherent word because of the pain.

Nathan looked and saw that she had received a fatal wound. "You're going to be ok." Nathan kept on telling her as if reassuring both of them.

Due to Ryoichi's insistence, Mikan carried Ryoichi to where Nina was.

"Uncle Nathan, I thought you said you men don't cry." Nina said half smiling with tears in her eyes. "Uncle Nathan is a cry baby." Nina smilingly said to Ryoichi and Mikan.

Nathan just kept on stroking her hair. "Shhh, don't talk."

Nina coughed and Nathan saw the pain in her eyes. It hurt him that he couldn't do anything for her.

"Ryoichi…I'm glad you've done it…to Aunt Mikan." Nina wasn't making any sense but Ryoichi just smiled sadly at her.

"Aunt Mikan, am I a failure?" Nina asked Mikan. Through her tears she shook her head.

"I'm sure you're mom and dad would be proud of you." Mikan said while crying. She was confused on what was happening…especially learning her son had the alice of healing.

"Hey, Ryoichi…this is…the first…time I had protected you…I'm happy I've done something…great." Nina was having a hard time to keep her eyes open. Mikan saw Ryoichi shakily put his hand on Nina but Mikan stopped him with her Alice.

"MOM, NINA NEEDS ME. PLEASE!" Mikan had no choice but to hold her son close to her as she completely nullified his Alice. Mikan won't let him use his Alice anymore because if he does…Ryoichi would die.

"I'm sorry, but you can't." Mikan said as she tried to calm her son.

"Aunt Mikan is right…you mustn't waste your life for me…" Nina weakly said. "Uncle Nathan, why is it so cold? I want to sleep…"

"No! Don't go to sleep! Come on talk to me. You said we would go to the park tomorrow…you said we would also bring Mikan and Ryoichi right?" Nathan said angrily. "Don't you dare sleep!"

"Like a…happy family…" Nina's breathing had turned shallow and when she coughed blood came out from her mouth. Nina saw Ryoichi's hand reaching out for her. "Ryoichi…please listen to Aunt Mikan…"

"I don't want you to die!" Ryoichi said crying. "We made a promise…that we'll be friends forever."

"We will…but I…just…want…to sleep…" Nina closed her eyes for the last time and her body went limp.

"Nina!!!!" Ryoichi cried out.

Mikan stood up and scanned her surroundings. She felt something more was yet to come. "We have to go." She said softly to Nathan. "I feel something is not right and-"

"This is your entire fault! You were part of them!" Nathan accused Mikan and Ryoichi. "You were the cause of Nina's death and now I shall kill all of you!" Nathan shouted. Mikan backed away from Nathan when he surrounded himself by his dark flame. "You would pay dearly for this!"

Mikan saw that Nathan was directing a killer blow to her son. She was tired but that won't stop her from protecting Ryoichi.

"STOP IT NOW!!!!" Mikan screamed until her voice turned hoarse. All of a sudden a great blinding flash appeared that engulfed everything.

"Ryoichi!!!" Mikan shouted once more. She expected Nathan's attack any moment now but instead she felt a painful whack on her head.

"IDIOT! If you're having bad dreams please don't wake everyone. I haven't slept for two days because of that fiasco you created and then this!" Hotaru was glaring at Mikan while holding her baka gun.

Mikan just blinked at her surroundings. "Hotaru? Why are you in a night gown? Where are we…and what happened to your face? You usually looked like older or something." Mikan once again got hit by the infamous gun. "What was that for?" Mikan shouted.

"What do you mean by older? I am still 18 for Pete Sakes. Maybe I hit you too hard…" Hotaru looked thoughtful for a second then smirked. "No way, you got a thick head so it's not my fault."

"What are you talking about? We are already 24 and…" Mikan stopped her babbling and went straight for the mirror. Her eyes widen at what she saw. "It can't be."

"Mikan, are you alright?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"Hotaru what happened? I heard Mikan shouting." Another familiar person entered her room while rubbing his eyes.

"It's nothing big. I think this idiot had a weird dream." Hotaru flatly said.

Mikan slowly backed away when Yuu approached her.

"Mika-chan are you alright?" Yuu asked obviously surprised by Mikan's action. Yuu thought that the AAO had attacked again.

"Yuu, how old are you?" Mikan suddenly asked. Hotaru now looked worriedly at Mikan.

Yuu gave a confuse look at her. "You already knew that…" He started but Mikan just gave a blank expression. "I'm 18 years old…we just celebrated last week right?"

Mikan was beginning to get scared at this scenario. She kept on repeating on her head that this was a bizarre dream…or nightmare. "Do any of you know Ryoichi?" she quietly asked.

Both school representatives looked clueless at her question. Hotaru then went to her to comfort her but Mikan beat her to it by grabbing her arms. She looked so desperate that Hotaru feared that something big had wrong but she really had no idea who Ryoichi is.

"Answer me Hotaru!! Do you know Ryoichi??" Mikan said with tears forming in her eyes.

"No, I haven't even heard that name. Is he someone I should know?"

Mikan suddenly slumped down in her carpeted floor and cried. She gripped her hands and willed herself to wake up or stop the dream she was having.

"What happened to you, idiot?" Mikan's eyes widen when she heard that voice. It was the voice that kept on haunting her in her dreams. It was the voice that came to love and hate. She slowly looked at him and her face broke into a smile. There in her doorway, he stood casually with his arms crossed. "It's you!"

"Hey Imai what's wrong with her? Did she hit her head or something?" Even in his arrogant voice, Mikan could detect the hint of worry.

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders but she never left her worried gaze to Mikan.

If this was a dream Mikan didn't want to wake up anymore. As long as he is here…everything would be okay.

"Hey, I still can't believe you're wearing that polka-dotted pajama. Did you have a habit on matching your pajamas to your underwear?" He was shocked that she didn't burst out in anger. Instead, she launched herself onto him and cried happily on his shoulders. His usual teasing was forgotten when he saw the state Mikan was. "What happened?" He softly asked.

Mikan just continued to cry not even caring what others might think. All she knew was that she missed him, her black cat. "I...I..love–"

"What's going on?" asked another familiar voice.

Mikan looked up to see Ruka approach them with a curious look on his face. She smiled at him but at the same time she felt the flame caster stiffen. Next thing she knew, she was being pushed over to Ruka while her Kuro Neko left wordlessly. "Where you going?" she called out to him.

He stopped in his tracks, didn't bother to look at her but gave her a reply that made her stay put to where she was standing.

"Ruka will take care of you…after all… his been your boyfriend for almost 3 years, incase you've forgotten, idiot." Natsume quietly said before he vanished from her sight.

-----------------------**xxxxxxxx**-----------------------

**A/N:**

Ahhh….cliffhanger anyone?

Give me your feedbacks about this chap. Positive or negative.

Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 9: Dreams and Reality

**I doubt it if I own this series…if I did, I must be dreaming. **

**But I do own Ryoichi's character.**

**Some scenes are from the movie called **_**If Only and Second Chances**_

**-**

**-**

Lot's of **thank you's** to this following people:

-

archandis, mysticblu, SpringFairy14,

blase Contradiction, JC-zala, matsukanishi09

ayu-natsume

diamondstone812, glenda23, HelenaLaVince,

SarcasticHeartlessAngel

j531823,

Azurana K., nicelady1418,

rinnei24, SnowCharms

Bloody angel94, kemcat16, tinkerbellie

marshmallow angel, cupidsangel

Moose-chan

sweetCITRUS

guest

Yukiko Mican-chan

vJvW

xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, kradraven, jeje-chan, celz0135

sakura0038, Elemental Mummy

anastasia

mountainelements

lysabelle

-

-

_**Thank you**__ for the reviews you gave me and the reminders about finishing the story._

and to **Hikari Natsume **for your lovely encouragement.

-

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

_The mind is its own place, and in itself  
can make a heaven of hell and a hell of heaven._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

**----------------------------------------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

_-_

_If we discovered that we had only five minutes left to say all that we wanted to say, every telephone booth would be occupied by people calling other people to stammer that they loved them._

_-_

_-_

_-_

----------------------

**9 Days Ago**

----------------------

Hotaru walked back to her room, cursing herself over and over again for forgetting an important gadget she was suppose to be carrying at all times. But when she turned to the left corridor that led to her room, she saw a certain blond hair coming her way. Hotaru continued walking without saying hi to him.

"Hotaru."

Hotaru stopped when she heard Ruka say her name at the same time, she suddenly felt as if she couldn't breath.

"We need to talk." Ruka said softly.

"About what? I don't like sappy moments." Hotaru said without turning to face Ruka.

"I need to talk to you about Mikan."

She hated what she was feeling. It wasn't like her to show any emotion. But the just by mentioning Mikan, all she wanted to do was run.

Since when does Hotaru Imai ever run?

"Some other time." Said Hotaru as she walked quickly to her room.

----------------------

-----------

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: **Dreams and Reality**

-------------------------------------------------------

-----------

------

Everything was pitch black. No matter how far she walked or run, it seemed as if she was running nowhere. She couldn't even see where she was going. Not a sound could be heard but just her low steady breathing. Heck, she couldn't even see her own hands; it was if God decided to turn off the whole entire lights. She had stopped screaming a few hours ago after she had decided that obviously no one was going to answer her. Mikan sat down, placed her head into her hands.

'_If this was Koko's idea of trying to get into my head I swear he'll be in trouble including those who were helping him' _Mikan thought furiously.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

Mikan jumped a little from her spot when she heard a young voice singing softly out of nowhere. _A familiar one._ She still couldn't figure out where the voice came from because of the darkness.

'Hello? Koko, are you trying to scare me?" Mikan shouted.

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm_

Mikan started to panic. Everyone knew that she was easy to scare. "Cut it off Hotaru… I'm scared already! Are you happy?! Cut the creepy gentle voice and turn on the light!" Shouted Mikan again. All of a sudden she had to shut her eyes because of the sudden burst of bright light but at the same time came a loud crackling noise, like a lightning sound. "Stop it!" Mikan said screaming and covering her ears while running. "STOP IT!!!! "

Mikan found herself falling off a bed and kissing the clean brown floor of her room with a loud thud.

"Ouch." Said Mikan while rubbing her injured forehead. "What a way to wake up."

She grabbed the blankets that went down with her and sat on the bed. She looked at her window and saw that it was still dark outside. The clock on her night stand clearly stated in was 4 in the morning. "Must be the nerves." Mikan said to herself and then laid down again on her bed.

Months had passed since the night when she woke up from her _nightmare_. A nightmare which she couldn't remember what happened anymore.

Except for the fact that she was surprised to find out that Ruka was her long time boy friend.

The following day after the nightmare, she went into her closet to find the few pictures she had of _him_ but much to her shock, there was none. Not even the necklace…except 4 picture albums filled with her and Ruka. Not wanting to hurt Ruka, she had secretly argued with Hotaru that it was the flame caster that she chose. She had told Hotaru about the dream one day when Hotaru was busy fixing a new invention of hers. Mikan explained to Hotaru about how she ended up with Ruka. Hotaru dropped the screw driver she was using and then got something in one of her storage room.

Her improved all-out baka gun.

Hotaru ignored Mikan's shouts and continued shooting at her while yelling. _"OF ALL GUY"S IT HAS TO BE MR.ANIMAL GUY."_

After Hotaru was satisfied by the hits she gave Mikan, she showed her tons of pictures of them together on school outings or festivals. Mikan had no choice but to believe that everything was a dream and that she was indeed Ruka's girlfriend.

----------------------------------

----------------------

**8 Days Ago**

----------------------

"Hotaru, you need some rest." Yuu gently said as he saw her coming out of Mikan's room.

"That idiotic friend of ours always gives us problems." Said Hotaru grumpily as she closed the bedroom door of Mikan. "Ruka's inside watching her sleep."

Yuu just nods but looks at her with a concerned look as if he wanted to ask Hotaru something important.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hotaru says simply.

"I'll wake you up…if anything weird happens." Yuu says after a few moments. "But we will talk about it."

Hotaru yawned thanks and headed to her bedroom. It had been a long day. She then rubbed her forehead trying to ease her stress away but she knew that wasn't what was making her feel strange… something was slowly eating her up… a strange emotion she wasn't familiar with.

Hotaru went inside her room, took a shower and then crawled onto her bed. As she closed her eyes, as much as she hated it, her thoughts roamed on how concerned Ruka's expression was over Mikan predicament. On how he _held _Mikan's hand.

Hotaru wanted to ignore the feeling.

But she couldn't.

She was jealous.

----------------------------------

Mikan gave a quick kiss on Ruka's cheek. "No books today." Mikan said chuckling. Every morning she would give Ruka her books she needed for class. At first, she insisted that she'd carry the book since it wasn't heavy but Ruka looked at her curiously saying that he always brought her books to her class.

"So are you excited for the upcoming concert you'll be having tonight?" Asked Ruka.

Mikan smiled at him. "I am. I don't think I'll be able to perform well tonight."

Ruka took her hand and kissed it. "You'll do great, besides, if anyone says nasty things about you, I'll use my alice on them." Ruka teased. Mikan laughed while still holding hands with Ruka. It took a week for her to get used to the fact that Ruka was her boyfriend; at least Ruka didn't mind her acting weird all of a sudden.

"Let's grab some breakfast before we go to Central Town." Ruka said while glancing at his watch. Yesterday, he told her that he was going to take her somewhere special before her graduation concert would start later this evening.

"Will Natsume be coming?" Mikan asked with worry.

"I don't think so" Ruka said smiling but then frowned. "His been getting to many missions from Persona lately.

"Do you want to bust Persona's butt before breakfast?" Mikan said trying to ease the worry off Ruka.

Ruka then smiled at Mikan's sudden concern for him. "It's alright. I talked to Natsume about it and he said the missions were not that dangerous anymore…but he said he'll try to come to the concert tonight."

Mikan looked at Ruka with shock over her face. "He said that?"

"Of course not in that polite manner but close to that." Ruka said laughing.

"I never forced him to go." Mikan said angrily. "I wouldn't want to kill his Highness e-a-r-s."

Ruka just chuckled as they headed for the cafeteria.

----------------------------------

----------------------

**5 Days Ago**

----------------------

Who would ever think that a genius like Hotaru Imai would sulk in her bedroom? _Her brother would have laughed at the idea._

She was trying to come up with a brilliant plan…but nothing was sinking into her brain.

Completely blank.

No inventions.

No bright ideas.

She couldn't even think of anything.

Why? Simple.

Because she has been refusing to speak to Ruka Nogi…for reasons that she herself didn't even want to analyze why. But everyday it became clear to everyone…and even to her.

Hotaru Imai was…

Afraid to lose him.

----------------------------------

Mikan couldn't believe what was staring right in front of her. When they entered the cafeteria a loud bang greeted them with matching confetti's and 100's of gowns were lined up in front of her. All the way from the Medieval era, to the Victorian and the latest gowns of this century, courtesy of course by one of the richest student, ShinoSuzuki.

Mikan turned to see what Ruka was thinking… and based on his dark expression he was planning to murder Shino with his alice.

"Shino, you shouldn't have." Mikan said laughing loudly trying to think of a quick way to diffuse Ruka's anger.

Shino who was wearing a very expensive black, well made tuxedo with a single rose in his hand. "Well I did. I wanted to make sure that the academy's song bird would be dressed spectacular for tonight's event." Shino said gaily. "Many people will be surprised on how this academy can keep a sensational voice well hidden."

"Shino!" Mikan said half blushing and the other half trying to hold onto Ruka's hand so he wouldn't grab Shino's neck.

"Did I hear someone compliment on the idiot's voice?" a familiar voice asked from behind of Shino. Natsume was looking at the gowns with disproving taste. "Where in the world do you get those awful clothes Suzuki?"

Mikan looked at him with murder. "It's M-I-K-A-N. You want me to spell it for you jerk? And I think these clothes look FABULOUS!"

Natsume looked at her with feign hurt expression. "Don't hurt yourself in spelling Mikan, you'll just embarrass yourself."

Now it was Ruka who was holding Mikan's hand tightly to prevent her from jumping on the flame caster. "Mikan, Natsume was just kidding." Ruka said while trying to give Natsume a silent message to cooperate.

"Fine. I was just kidding." Natsume said sarcastically. He then grabbed his manga and tucked it under his arm. "I was on my way out anyway…but Mikan, do the other audiences know that their ears will be bleeding after you sing?"

"NATSUME!!!!" Mikan screamed as she launched herself onto Natsume, thinking only of two things.

Strangling his neck.

When did he ever start calling her Mikan?

----------------------------------

----------------------

**4 Days Ago**

----------------------

Everyone was sound asleep.

Except for Hotaru.

It was her turn to watch over Mikan and see if anything bad would happen to her. Everyone was worried but no one voiced out their concern. They all had silently agreed not to talk about what Shino had confessed about…about the changes that might occur.

But it was only lately Hotaru felt the changes. Changes she didn't want to deal with.

Hotaru watched Mikan's peaceful slumber. "Nothing seems to be bothering her" muttering to herself. Hotaru yawned and rubbed her eyes. "What I needed is a nice hot cocoa."

"You won't mind?" Asked Hotaru sarcastically to the sleeping Mikan. She then stood up from her chair, thinking of the rare nights she and Mikan would spend drinking hot chocolate when they were young kids. But was surprised when she realized instead of the kitchen she was opening the door to Ruka's room.

These past few days she watched Ruka fuss over Mikan. At first it was normal to her but then when they received the un-expecting visitor…everything changed.

Hotaru had experienced irritation on how concern Ruka was…but later she slowly realized it turned into jealousy. She knew that Ruka noticed the changes and wasn't happy either, she also knew he wanted to tell her it wasn't his fault, to talk about it…but the problem was, she didn't give Ruka the opportunity. Hotaru slowly closed the door but something caught her attention. She saw that Ruka's blanket fell on the floor. She quietly entered the room and placed it over him after taking a few minutes to decide whether to pick it up or not.

"Hotaru?" Ruka says while holding onto one of Hotaru's hand. "Is something wrong…with Mikan?"

"Nothing." Hotaru says coldly and slowly leaves the room.

----------------------------------

----------------------

**Mikan's P.O.V**

----------------------

I looked at my watch it was already 9:45pm. I rejoiced silently in my chair that finally the concert was going to end.

"Are you cold?" Ruka asked.

I shook my head and smiled at his concern. "I'm used to the cold in here."

"Thank heavens the idiot didn't decide to join the choir group tonight, you would be responsible of so much death." A very familiar annoying voice said behind me.

Ruka grabbed my hand while giving me a silent warning that we were in a very public place. I turned around to face Natsume, who was pretending to sleep in his chair with his arm crossed. _'He didn't even bother to look interested! The jerk, he has no manners!'_

"Mikan…" Ruka warned again. "Let it go."

_If killing wasn't bad, perhaps I would have murdered Natsume from the very beginning I laid eyes on him_! I furiously thought. I then turned to face Ruka and gave him a feign smile and concentrated with what the stupid soprano singer was trying to sing which Ruka didn't bother to hide his chuckle.

"I'm sorry, you just look so cute when your mad." Ruka said smiling kissing my hand.

I grabbed my hand back and stuck my tongue at him but at the same time my anger dissolved. He didn't deserve my anger _but the jerk did_.

I looked at the choir group, who was busy singing along with the singer. Tonight I was supposed to be with them, except the flame master had to ruin her day…which she actually hoped he would.

Earlier that day in the cafeteria Natsume had told her about how she would make the audience go deaf when she sings. It would be alright with her if he had told her just once, but ever since she had announced to her friends 3 weeks ago about her solo part, Natsume had non-stopped informed her about how angelic her voice was…in very unconvincing way. Plus there was Hotaru who said when she did come; she'll have an invention ready for her ears when she starts to sing.

**Backflash**

"_Don't worry, I think his sentiments for me… is starting to grow on me." I sarcastically replied. I looked around to find Hotaru since I hadn't seen her all morning. When I entered the cafeteria two hours ago, I was shocked to find the whole place transformed like a fashion show. The whole place was decorated as if the school was celebrating a grand clothe-line event. Of course the only person who could have done that was Natsume's twin brother, Shino. Even though they hate each others guts, both of them seemed obnoxious as if they owned the whole academy…the only difference Shino was a gentleman while Natsume was the father of all J-E-R-K-S. "I don't want to talk about him Ruka, besides, I've decided not to sing anymore but just watch the concert." I announced quietly._

**End Backflash**

But the truth was, she already backed out yesterday. She had told the choir members that she couldn't sing tomorrow night. To her amazement, her conductor and choir group said it was ok. That made her worry. Before when she advised the conductor she wasn't attending, he would rage at her about all the practice they've gone through and now she was going to mess it up.

Mikan winced at how high the note the soprano was singing. _'No wonder Natsume hates watching shows like this.'_

She had expected that morning that Natsume would make a mean comment. It became a perfect good excuse for her why she didn't want to sing. Lack of encouragement, she told Ruka after her attempt to strangle the flame caster. She had mentioned that only Yuu and Koko was the only one who was encouraging her from the very beginning she joined the music club at Central Town.

"_And what about me?" Ruka had asked with a look of hurt when Mikan didn't mention his name._

I glanced at Ruka who was sitting next to Yuu. Ruka looked very handsome in his tuxedo suit, I concluded with a smile. Of course she told Ruka that she never doubted his words of encouragement and that he was always on her side. After that, Ruka said he understood and he'd tell the rest of the gang she wasn't going to perform.

To her surprise yet again, the whole group was waiting for her in the hallway at 6:00pm.

"_Didn't Ruka tell you I'm not going to be performing?" I asked them._

_Hotaru just answered in a cold monotone. "We paid for the ticket idiot. I don't think I'm going to waste it."_

"Mikan?" Ruka called out because the audience was busy clapping for the soprano was finally done.

That snapped me out of my dream world. "Yes?" I said and moved closer to Ruka.

"Remember you always said that someday, you'll show them how great you really are in singing?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, your someday is finally here." Ruka said smiling,

"What?" I said confused.

"Just wait and see." Ruka said mischievously as he stood up and left my side.

"Hey is there something that I–" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because all of a sudden I saw two things happen at the same time. Hotaru who was sitting beside Koko in the farther left row, took out a recording cam. The other was Natsume walking towards the conductor who gave Natsume a mic immediately. "What in the world is the jerk doing?" I said thinking that any minute the auditorium was going to burst into flames.

A then very familiar sound started to play. I looked up at Satoshi, the piano player. He looked at me with a sheepish smile. .

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Natsume said with a bored tone.

My head snapped up to look at the familiar culprit. "Hyuuga…" I said crisply.

But Natsume just looked at her with a bored expression when he heard his named called. "Baka, I wouldn't be doing this if your idiot friend asked me to do rhis."

"Do what?" I asked angrily and turned to look at Ruka who was walking slowly towards Natsume's direction.

Natsume just rolled his eyes. "Suzuki, I'd rather stay in your chair before Ruka would fry you alive."

I looked at where Shino was sitting, obviously it looked like Shino was about to come to her rescue, but she silently thanked Natsume again for stopping Shino do something embarrassing.

"Ruka why won't you take over." Said Natsume as he threw the microphone at his direction. "This is getting to boring for me."

Ruka smirked but gave a small salute to Natsume as he watched his friend leave the stadium. The whole place was quiet as the audience watched to see what was going to happen next.

Mikan looked at Ruka who was now looking at her with so much love. She was…confused with Ruka's constant change of behavior. Why did Natsume say Ruka would flay Shino alive?

And…why did this scene seem too familiar?

"We've been listening to music that ordinary alice users like us would define as boring." Ruka said smiling as he slowly made his way towards her. A small polite chuckle was heard from the crowd. "So to save us from another boring song-"

Mikan then looked away from Ruka as she had a bizarre quick back flash of someone saying the same thing. "A fellow student from the academy had a dream that she would be a singer, but idiots don't become singers if they don't make their first brave step." Ruka said smiling and then holding her right hand, "Mikan, the whole academy knows how you love to sing…now is your chance to show everyone…how wonderful you really are"

Mikan smiled because this was the only polite thing she knew to do. "Your in trouble." She said quietly to Ruka when she got the mic from him which Ruka just chuckled even more.

She had always thought that when she'd go solo on the music floor she'll be a disaster, she'll forget her words or do something singers hate to do. But when she fist heard the music being played, it felt as if she already had done this a million times.

When I finally got on the stage…everything I had feared was gone. I looked at the crowd who was quietly looking at me, wondering if I was going to do some circus act perhaps? I saw Hotaru smile at me which was rare, Koko and Yuu were busy giving me a thumbs up sign and Shino just nodded at my direction. I glanced at Ruka again and he was silently sending me a message that I could do it.

I gave a nod to the pianist to start and took a deep breath.

_Today, today I bet my life  
You have no idea  
What I feel inside   
Don't, be afraid to let it show  
For you'll never know  
If you let it hide_

Mikan smiled at Ruka who was standing in one corner.

I love you  
You love me  
Take this gift and don't ask why  
Cause if you will let me  
I'll take what scares you  
Hold it deep inside  
And if you ask me why I'm with you  
And why I'll never leave  
Love will show you everything 

I looked at Ruka and so how much love was in his eyes. 'Ruka _is your present and your future, the only one that you'll love and no one else.'_

One day  
When youth is just a memory  
I know you'll be standing right next to me

I love you  
You love me  
Take this gift and don't ask why  
Cause if you will let me  
I'll take what scares you  
Hold it deep inside  
And if you ask me why I'm with you  
And why I'll never  
Leave  
My love will show you everything 

I looked at Ruka who suddenly had a bouquet of pink roses coming towards me. I rushed over to him and gave him a playful smack on the arms. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"But you still love me?" Ruka said laughing.

"I do." I said not minding that Ruka wrapped me in his arm and kissed me in front of the whole audience, who were still clapping but harder this time. _'Ruka is the one you love.'_ was the last thought I remembered thinking.

----------------------------------

----------------------

**2 Days Ago**

----------------------

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

He jumped a bit when he heard a woman speak. For almost what seemed like an hour of walking in darkness, a voice had suddenly boomed out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" He shouted, making himself look at every direction where the enemy could pop out.

"_I want to tell you why I loved you."_

'_This time it's a guy… What's going on?'_ He thought to himself. _'Where was the voice coming from and why do they sound familiar.'_ He was about to do something drastic with his alice but stopped when he heard the same male voice speak again.

"_I love you… I want to say thank you for letting me know how it felt to be loved."_

He was getting annoyed already with what he was hearing. He had no time to listen to nonsense stuff. "Show yourself!" He shouted angrily.

"You promised you wouldn't forget me." A soft female voice whispered.

Suddenly, he had to cover his eyes because of the bright light that appeared all of a sudden.

"_You promised." _The female voice cried out

This time he found himself in a forest. The sun was setting but he then saw someone walked pass him.

A girl.

He knew he was dreaming but somehow he didn't want to wake up. He was already mesmerized by the girl. She was dressed in a simple white gypsy skirt and a black blouse. She had long brown hair that reached until her shoulder. He also noticed that she had brought some white flowers. He couldn't see the young girl because her back was facing him. "Are you alright Miss?" He asked because he could tell she was crying.

But the girl ignored him instead she lowered herself to the ground and placed the bouquet of flower on top of something he couldn't see… "Miss - "

"_No matter how far we are from each other…somewhere I'll find you…because that's what you always told me before…Natsume."_ The woman said softly while wiping her tear away.

Just when he thought he was about to see the girl's face, he found himself waking up in his bed sweating. '_What in the hell was that?' _He murmured to himself. He then started to rub his chest because it felt as something was squeezing him…_'the girls' voice was so familiar'_

He found it hard to breathe when he heard _the woman _mentioned the guy's name…and for some reason his eyes started to become watery. He slowly lifted his hands to his eyes to check if it was true…

It was.

Nathan Shin was crying.

But why?

----------------------------------

After the concert and eating dinner out, Ruka decided to bring her to Central Town's famous mini park that wasn't far from the Music Hall. It was one of her favorite spot in Central Town, because you could just sit here and hear the music being played from the Music Hall.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Ruka said when we finally sat down on the bench.

I curled up to him and look up towards the sky. Not a single star was except for the dark clouds. "It's been a long time since it rained here." I said smiling. It was alright for me to get wet just incase it rained, Ruka knew that I didn't mind the rain.

"You knew I wasn't going to sing tonight?" I asked smiling.

"I think I know what goes on your mind Mikan…and I knew that you were going to back out, you coward." Ruka said teasingly as he gave me a hug.

But despite the surprise Ruka gave her, it made her feel guilty about what she felt about Ruka these past few weeks.

**Backflash**

Mikan didn't understand the strange feeling in her stomach. The past few weeks there were times when she was with Ruka, it felt as if she was with Natsume. Or the other times when she went out on a date with Ruka, it felt as if she already been there. Three days ago when Senpai Tsubasa and Senpai Misaki came over to the academy to visit her, they had brought a lovely plain with few pink flowers printed dress as a graduation gift, she had asked them what they thought about her relationship with Ruka. As usual, Tubasa started to stammer words she and Misaki couldn't understand. Misaki on the other hand, told her that in the beginning she was surprised to find out that she had chosen Ruka since in Mikan's elementary days, everyone knew that Natsume like her. At that point, Tsubasa was able to remind her that Natsume was the first person to win Mikan's magic lamp when they held their first RPG game back when they were still in elementary.

"_But of course things changed when you guys entered your high school days." Misaki told Mikan smiling. "You started to take interest with Ruka all of a sudden. Not even the interference of that brat Shino changed how you felt for Ruka. _

**End of Backflash **

That was the last thing Misaki told her before Tsubasa decided to change the subject. She had never felt so confused in her entire life. It wasn't that she had feelings for Natsume. There were rare times when they were alone together, she didn't feel the nervous or the excitement she felt when she was with Ruka…but it was different. It was more of a friendship feeling. Like a brother feeling…and that confused her. But she decided after the talk with Tsubasa and Misaki that she'd just go on with the flow and put away all her worries behind.

As I sat there with Ruka, I smiled as I remembered what Ruka did for me tonight. Ruka was one of those boy friends that girls would wish for. He didn't mind to show other people how much he loved me… maybe I was just being paranoid since the dream I had.

_Rinnnggg._

"Since when did you carry a cell phone?" I asked teasingly.

"Hotaru said I should always carry this whenever I go out with you. It's her latest invention." Ruka drawled. "And if I don't I'd be in trouble. Hello?"

I laughed when I saw Ruka pulled the phone away from his ear a few inches or so, because of how loud Hotaru was yelling at him.

"What did she say?" I asked still smiling when Ruka put the phone back in his pocket.

"Your grandpa is here." Ruka said simply.

I was so shock by the news that I think my mouth was still left hanging open.

"A fly might decide to land in there." Ruka said now smiling.

I then got up from the bench and started to jump up and down. "Grandpa is here! Grandpa is here! Why are you still sitting down?"

"Can't we just go back to the academy later on?" Ruka said teasingly.

I grabbed both of his hands and pulled him up. "Silly, we have to go, I haven't seen him for a long time!" I exclaimed. I was so excited that I started to walk ahead already.

"Wait up Mikan." Ruka shouted while trying to catch up with me.

"Hurry! Looks like its going to rain." I said finally out in the streets. Where are the taxis when you need one immediately?

Right when I said it looked like it was going to rain, it indeed rained. "RUKA!!!" I said shrieking with laughter. I put on the jacket that Natsume had given to me before me and Ruka left for dinner. Natsume had thrown his jacket to her saying that idiots like her could catch a cold very easy.

'_Natsume will always be Natsume.'_ Mikan said to herself.

When I looked at Ruka he was looking at me differently. "What?" I asked half consciously.

"I love you."

I gave Ruka a confused smile. "I love you too." As I continued to look for a taxi pass by.

"I want to tell you why I loved you."

I slowly looked at Ruka. "Is something wrong?" this time giving him my full attention but before I gave Ruka a chance to speak I cut in. "Are you breaking up with me? I know I've been acting weird lately but it's nothing. I can't even remember the dream!" I cried out.

Ruka gave a small laugh. "You are the silliest girl, I happen to fall in love with."

"Then why are saying this?"

"Because I just wanted you to know that…because of you…I learned what it means to love. I know that Natsume loved you but… everytime I pushed you to him…I always cursed myself for being so weak…not trying to fight for you. But no matter how many times I pushed you…you came back. I love you Mikan so much." Ruka said while brushing away the hair that was covering my face because of the pouring rain. "Mikan…I promise you that I'd take care of you…no matter what it takes…I'll always love you."

"I don't know what to say Ruka." I said truthfully.

"It's ok…I just wanted you to know" Ruka said smiling.

Any girl would have swayed at Ruka's confession…but there was something that was very wrong with this scene. It was a gut feeling, but still…I decided tonight when I went up that stage…that I'm going to trust my future with Ruka.

I went up to him and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you…I love you too…Ruka."

----------------------------------

-----------------------

**Present**

----------------------

"_Is something wrong with your master or is he just plain weak?" _ a man asked with a mocking tone.

I looked at the guy who was laying down on his bed as if nothing seemed wrong. For years the convent had been trying to capture this man…a very important ally perhaps of the academy. Persona.

Many men of theirs had been killed while trying to capture him until finally one day they were able to corner him and drug him to sleep. It was one capture they needed very much. They had been monitoring the amount of sleeping drugs into his system so that when they needed him to be awake they knew when. After the incident at the Sakura's resident and the death of Nina, the whole convent was in rage because Nina's death was a great loss to them.

It had been almost two weeks since that happened.

Nathan never attempted to go or watch the investigation with Persona because whenever he was within the sleeping quarters, Nathan felt his whole body go cold. It was if his brain was screaming to him not to enter the room or even talk to Persona…but today Aoi asked him to accompany her to Persona's room. He would have said no but it was the look of Aoi that made him go. He always knew Aoi to be brave but something in her face made him think otherwise.

The convent had asked Aoi to watch over the investigation the other members where trying to use on Persona, so he would give out the true location of the main Alice Academy.

Nathan was watching Aoi and the rest conduct the investigation when suddenly he felt another stab of pain this time the pain was coming from his head.

Aoi came to him with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

I just closed my eyes because the pain was becoming unbearable.

"You've been experiencing nightmares haven't you?" Persona said smiling. "She's forgetting about you." Persona said chuckling.

I stood up holding Aoi's arm. "What do you mean?"

"I always knew from the beginning she was weak." Said Persona with a big maniac smile. "She will forget you and the rest."

----------------------------------

----------------------

**Present**

----------------------

"Hotaru! Come quickly!" Said Yuu shouting.

Hotaru was in her bedroom cleaning her room when she heard Yuu call out. "What happened?" She asked when she came inside Ryoichi's room. Everyone was near the bedside of Ryoichi but she noticed that Ruka was sitting in one chair in the far left, not even looking at her while the others did when she entered.

"His disappearing, Ryoichi's disappearing!" Shouted Youichi with tears in his eyes. "What's happening?"

Hotaru's she saw Koko repeating over and over again for Ryoichi to wake up. "Yuu call Shino quickly and tell him what's happening." Hotaru said sharply. Hotaru then pushed Koko aside and went to look at how bad it was. Indeed, the body of Ryoichi was slowly fading away. Half of his body downwards was not very visible.

"Does this mean…Mikan…she's…giving up?" A terrified Yuu asks as he dialed Shino's number. "_She_ said that… Azumi said if this happened it meant…she…"

Hotaru took Ryoichi's hand, gently caressing it. "Ryoichi, its Aunt Hotaru…wake up baby. Everyone is worried about you." But nothing happened.

Ryoichi was going to fade away from them.

She then saw felt her own tears and then looked at Ruka. They both looked at each other and she knew that Ruka was silently saying sorry. "Hotaru…I can't…remember about us…"

"NO! I won't let this happen to us!" Hotaru shouted ha

Hotaru left Ryoichi's room and went inside Mikan's room. She went to Mikan and looked at how peacefully she was sleeping.

This angered her even more.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID IDIOT! DON'T DO THIS!!!" Hotaru shouted while slapping Mikan hard a few times. "WAKE UP!!! DON"T YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR SON…DON'T YOU DARE FORGET ABOUT WHO YOU REALLY LOVE" Hotaru slaps Mikan furiously again but stops when she doesn't see Mikan moving at all…slowly she slumps down to the floor and cries. "I know I don't deserve him…but Ruka belongs to me…Mikan…you don't love him. Wake up."

----------------------------------

**A/N:**

Am I confusing you even more:) Wait till the next chap. Lol.

I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating soon. When you're working already, it's really hard to update. So I apologize to the people I frequently tell them I'll be updating soon.

I'm also sorry if it wasn't that interesting as before or if this chapter isn't as long as the others. I'm in need of a beta reader so if anyone would be so kind enough to review my future chapter, I'd thank them forever. I'll repost this again when all my grammar errors are corrected.

Lastly, I would appreciate it a lot if you leave a good or bad review and a million sorry if you find millions of mistakes in this chapter. I'll try to change it again.


	14. Chapter 10: Reflections

**AN: **Yep, I don't own this series nor the characters…but I wish I did.

**Note: **Ok, I know now, that the alice of Mikan's father was the Nullification and her Mother was the one that steals alice. Before I did this story I didn't know about it. I'm sorry, please bear with me if Aoi still has her alice and the parents of Mikan have different alices.

Tons of thanks to those who reviewed my latest chappie!

**HengHeng, -KuroTenshi11-, nissikisses, kawaii gurl-11**

**DMS, halftherainbow7, Alisz, cupidsangel ,cLaRiShA**

**-kradraven-, j531823, Hikari Natsume, Blase Contradiction**

**jeje-chan, mikagikameko, CarTonic**

**marshmallow angel, Moose-chan**

**mookiee**

**babee-angel**

**SpringFairy14**

**mountainelements**

**smalltaz**

**niceladysakura**

**babytrish-seedlings**

**enuphix**

**midnightblue123**

**tinkerbellie**

**SnowCharms**

**melissa1995**

and to **my silent readers.**

Hope this chapter would help you guys understand my story.

-

-

-

-

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

-

-

-

-

"_Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it."_ **-George Santayana-**

-

-

-

-

-

_**History:**_ noun

It is the study of the past, particularly using written records

-

-

It is common to everyone that the term History is the study of the past, focused on human activity and leading up to the present day. This study is facilitated by the formation of a 'true discourse of past'. Events that happened in the past are written by historians or simple people who write down their own personal experience are history in the making.

It is written in the history books at the Alice Academy, it is said that in ancient times, those who had no alice treated alice users as disgusting creatures. They were treated as dogs and slaves. The emperor of Japan commanded that all alice users must be banished from the capital city or be burned alive.

So those who were gifted with the power of alice, did their best to hide it. They knew that it was best not to use their cursed gift. Until one day, a group of people who called themselves the Theta's, appeared and announced to the emperor that they would not accept the maltreatment they received from humans anymore, that it was time for those with alice rule, thus the rebellion began.

In a few months time, the leader of the Theta's, Kiyoshi Hijiri, was able to bring down the emperor and happily announced that freedom for alice users would begin. No human army was capable of going against Kiyoshi's, the Army of the Undead. As the emperor fled Japan, every alice user accepted when Kiyoshi was declared to rule the new golden era.

But what was thought to be the golden era, quickly changed.

For almost a year, alice user's agreed to their new lifestyle. Those who had no alice was now serving the alice user. But as the months passed by, the traits that they admired in Kiyoshi, quickly changed. Kiyoshi Hijiri had become hot tempered and ruthless. He sent people to jail and enslaved anyone because he wanted too, be it non-alice or alice.

As expected, people tried to assassinate Kiyoshi but none succeeded. As more people died because of Kiyoshi, the alice people formed an alliance with the non alice. Despite the darkness, a new beginning began to arise. For the first time, the non-alice users fought side by side with alice users in a battle. But as months passed without any success in winning a losing battle, five young men emerged and fought back against the Army of Kiyoshi.

Isato who had the alice of Illusion, Arihiro who had the alice of making inventions, Eisuke who had the alice of controlling people, Naozumi who had the alice of lightning and Takashi, the alice of stealing.

They were able to defeat the Theta group and its army by coming together and sealing Kiyoshi soul away. It was because of this event, everyone came together and accepted each other's differences. When the new emperor was proclaimed, he agreed that they would not harm people who had alice and would treat them equal as he will treat those with no alice.

The five young men built the first ever Alice school in Japan and those who were allowed must meet one necessary requirement, they must have alice. It was agreed upon them that the Head Master would me Naozumi, who was known for his great tactical and offense skills. They decided that students would be categorized into five groups, the Latent, Technical, Somatic Type, the Special Ability, and the Dangerous Ability.

And this system has been followed ever since. Naozumi's son became the next Headmaster and so did his son and his son.

This is what was written in the History books.

_But not everything we read can be true._

-

-

-

-

Chapter 10:** Reflections**

-

-

-

-

**Yuka Azumi**

-

-

-

-

A woman was lying down in her bed, staring at her ceiling as if something interesting would pop out while silently listening to the chimes of the clock fade away. It was 2am. It was times like this, when there was nothing else she could do, she would allow herself to think about things she wanted not to think about. She could manipulate people, change objects into much dangerous things, kill a person without a blink of an eye but still she couldn't stop herself from the thoughts she didn't wish to dwell on. It was easy to kill someone physically but why couldn't the memories die with them. Why couldn't memories just fade away when we wanted them too?

Her father had told her awhile ago, to get some rest… not sleep but rest. How could she sleep peacefully when she knew someone important to her was in danger and it was all Azumi's fault why she was in dangerall they could do was wait and see how the plan would turn out.

Her bedroom was very simple. There was little furniture in her room because she was constantly moving. Accepting missions after missions, not caring if it were dangerous. In fact, she had secretly hoped that perhaps one mission would end her life. Funny huh. It was wrong to kill another human being and she never hesitated to kill her enemy or anyone that was in her way but she couldn't even have the guts to kill herself. She hated her life and she hated her father for making her choose that day. Her life had turned bitter once she chose her father and left the Academy…the home she once called. The place where she once felt at peace and happiness…now all she felt was anger.

She was angry at herself.

Because she could not help her daughter.

_Mikan Sakura._

She thought that when she left her with the old man, her daughter would grow up without the knowledge of the Academy, but somehow as she was told by her subordinates, Mikan had found the Academy.

She wasn't worried at the beginning because Mikan didn't know about her alice or how to control it, because she never grew up with the same training she had when she was a child. The only thing that made her worry was the fact Mikan's father never knew he had a daughter. So she perfectly understood when Keisuke Asami came to her with great rage and had murder in his eyes.

"_Is she my daughter?"_

Yuka gave a small smile. He had said it so calmly, as if it was a regular question. But she knew that despite the calmness in his voice, his eyes spoke of fury and murder.

"_I never want to see you near her or I will not hesitate to kill you Azumi."_

Before her father's bodyguards were able to touch Keisuke, he was gone. But she knew the threat in his voice and she knew she would die if she came close to the Academy.

Despite the threat in Keisuke's voice, that did not stop her from learning how Mikan was being treated in school. She knew that the campus was well protected, so she had to rely on the weekly reports she got from her personal spies in the Academy. Somehow, it was easy to put her spies inside besides their main job was just to watch Mikan and report to her the things her daughter did. Just regularly reports. Very few in the AAO organization knew that she had a daughter which her father was glad about. Her father despised her for having an affair with Keisuke since from the beginning her father had told her not to mix with his crowd.

The only joy she had was reading those notes about Mikan's stay at the Academy. Some of the reports told her how Mikan loved singing and cooking but had a hard time with her academics. Or how Mikan thought everyone had magnificent alice powers. She had read the reports over and over again because even though she wasn't able to watch her daughter grow, the weekly reports were enough for Azumi.

One day, she learned from her spies that Mikan was beginning to train under Persona on her last year in elementary. Azumi then knew that Keisuke was going to make Mikan into an agent for the Academy which meant one day she would have to come face to face with her daughter.

Finally, when Mikan was on her third year at high school, one report said that Mikan was taking some dangerous jobs for the Academy. This made Azumi worry. But at the end of the report it said that she was often paired with the famous flame caster, a Hyuuga and a boy named Tsubasa who was known for his shadow skill. Azumi was familiar with the flame caster. He's name was always on the reports her spies sent her every week.

_Regardless of how many times they would argue, the flame caster would always keep an eye of Miss Mikan…_

_Miss Mikan seems to be the only girl the flame caster would listen too…_

_Miss Mikan appears to be very loyal to the flame caster…_

For some reason it made her relax. She knew the power of the flame caster and she knew that the boy would take care of Mikan…with his life.

Sometimes, she had wondered what it would feel if she was able to have one moment with Mikan. Just to talk to her, to tell her why she left Mikan with grandpa. Why she and her father became enemies. Why she couldn't be with her.

The moment came when she had just killed a friend of her daughter and Mikan was able to witness it.

Mikan was 16 years old.

**Backflash**

Her father's order was to kill a 9 year old boy, who was dangerous to society. The young boy was not capable of controlling his alice. He told her that the Academy had been trying to keep the boy well hidden and was to shift the boy somewhere in America, to another Alice Academy. The AAO couldn't afford to have the boy out of Japan, so her father told her to take over the mission. She knew that the Academy would be sending out some forces but she didn't bother to find out who it was.

She was trained never to look directly into the eyes of their victims or pity them. Once in battle she left whatever emotions she had. The group that the Academy sent out was really good. Her group was having a hard time getting rid of them. They were able to free their target but too bad for them they lost the boy. Azumi was able to track were the boy was hiding and just as she had finished nullifying the boy's alice into a stone, she would never forget the stunned look Mikan gave her.

Mikan had seen her stabbing the boy with a knife right through his heart.

"Mikan…I…I…" She said dropping the knife to the ground.

"He was just a boy…" Mikan barely whispered.

She slowly put the boy's body onto the ground and turned her back. "Then you should have been there to protect him" She knew it was a painful and hurtful statement but if Mikan was to become a slave of the academy, she should learn right now, that she couldn't save everyone.

"He was my friend."

For some reason that made Yuka stopwalking. Perhaps it was the way that Mikan told her she had killed her friend or maybe because of the anguish and hurt she heard in Mikan's voice, whatever or how Mikan said it, for the first time it made her feel like a brutal killer.

**End Backflash**

She wanted to say something, something to redeem herself or to tell Mikan why she had to do it but she didn't get the chance too. The black raven hair with crimson eyes was blocking Mikan from her, protecting Mikan from her.

_As if she was going to kill her own daughter!_

Even if she was a killer, she would never kill her daughter. She had turned away from them and left.

It was also the first time she saw the flame caster and understood why at a young age, grown men feared him. There was something in the flame casters' eyes that gave her a cold chill.

After the incident, she heard that Mikan continued her training. Azumi was amazed that despite the shock she saw on Mikan's face, her spies told her that her attitude never changed.

_Lady Mikan is still the ever joyful and cheerful person, a loud mouth to her other friends and a pain in the neck to her teachers. But…there is one thing different with Lady Mikan. When Lord Keisuke heard about the incident, he has taken full interest with the missions Lady Mikan is given. I have heard from the other students who she trains with, that Lady Mikan has become very serious with her training and that when she's given a mission, Lady Mikan shuts off her emotion._

It was very strange for her to read that. She knew somehow that her friends would start to notice the change in her daughter because even if one tried to hide their true feeling, real friends can see beyond the façade.

Every so often, she would watch Mikan's back from time to time. When she saw that someone was going to attack Mikan, she would take them out silently. She knew that Mikan knew, Azumi was watching her but Mikan paid no attention to it. Because Mikan would now look at her with anger in her eyes.

Anger that made her feel guilty.

This was the consequence she was now facing alone.

Anger from her only daughte, resentment from her former lover and disappointment from her father.

How lucky her mother died when she was just five years old. At least she was able to feel the warmth and love of her mother…unlike her daughter, Mikan, who was abandoned at a young age. Her mother must be disappointed with her too.

As the wind continued to gently enter her room, Yukai got up from her bed and sat down on her favorite chair near her window that faced the moon, who had decided to peep out from the clouds.

_Would things be much different if she had chosen to live with Keisuke instead of believing the prophecy and her father?_

_Would they be living a happy life?_

Yuka gave a soft smile and looked out of the window.

_No. They wouldn't._

"_We can make our own future!" Keisuke looked at her pleadingly with tears forming in his eyes. "Don't leave me."_

Those words kept haunting her over and over again. This was one of the reasons why she hated sleeping at night. Why she chose missions after missions, so that she wouldn't remember how Keisuke looked at her, the look that torn her heart apart. She had promised herself that even if her daughter hated her, she wouldn't allow Mikan to feel the things she went through or the unbearable pain of losing someone important.

And then she received an urgent message.

_Lady Azumi, come quickly! There's been an accident._

Maybe things would have been different if she listened to her father and to Keisuke not to come near Mikan. Maybe things would be normal, or maybe she would have then been able to fulfill her promise to herself. Because the moment she got herself involved on the night she had learned that her daughter almost died in a car crash, Mikan and her son would not be suffering right now.

**Backflash**

'Who would have guessed I'd be walking here again.' I thought grimly. It was already 1 am and it had taken her two days to discover where Mikan's friends decided to play hide and seek. 2 days since she summoned her magic and 2 days since Mikan had almost died…again. "Whoever thought of the idea to hide here must be really smart." I muttered

The group decided to stay were Mikan lived before, Grandpa's house. Azumi had heard that the old man died of a heart attack a few months after Mikan gave birth to her son and left the house to Mikan.

It was a smart move because the house was just an ordinary house. There was nothing special about it which was why the group was able to deceive whoever was following them. People like Azumi or the Academy would think of other places, more secured places because when you have a Hotaru Imai in your group, you know she'll be taking you into a safe place, perhaps her own version of a bomb shelter or even a Noah's Ark…er, I mean a Hotaru's Ark. By bringing Mikan and her son to stay at old grandpa's place, would give them temporary protection for awhile.

The place looked as if no one lived there. It was a warm night and you could sense that it was going to rain soon. Azumi approached the house but stopped after 5 steps.

"How were you able to find us?" A soft but deadly voice came from behind Azumi. A gun was being pointed at her. Azumi knew that one never messes with the technology of an Imai. The AAO knew how good Hotaru Imai's inventions were. The military tried to get Hotaru to work for them but she was stubborn as a bull. Hotaru once said in an interview that she would not be anyone's slave and the only boss she knew was herself.

Hotaru cocked the gun. "What have you done to her?" She asked again.

"Since when do you play with guns?"

"Since now." Hotaru said coldly.

I closed my eyes and half smiled. "If I were you Nogi, I would take your precious girlfriend with you and tell her to put the gun down…before I decide to kill her."

"Hotaru, that's enough." Another voice said sternly from behind me. "What do you want from us?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru ignored Ruka. "How did you find us?"

"Such an elementary question, would you want a kindergarten answer?" I mocked.

"We have no time for useless talk." Another irritated voice appeared. "What have you done with your daughter?"

"You must be the grandson of that annoying old man in the Academy. How soon is he dying?" I asked with feign interest. "Let me guess…tomorrow?"

I knew that when Shino shouted a war like cry, he was ready to hit me with his alice but I surprised him and Hotaru by disappearing suddenly, I grabbed the gun that I hid in my coat, knocked the gun from Hotaru's hand and now pointing the gun to Shino's forehead and the other to Hotaru. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said dangerously to Ruka who I knew was going to summon his animals. "I don't usually use guns in battle because it seems so cowardly to have one when we have our alice, but sometimes one has to use this device when necessary." I said calmly. "I'm not here to kill you-"

"You work for the AAO!" Shino said angrily.

"I might show you why I do work for them if you don't keep your mouth shut Shino." I said tersely, cocking my gun at Hotaru.

"That's enough Shino." Ruka warned with a dangerous tone and went to Hotaru.

"What do you want from Mikan?" Hotaru asked when she saw me lower my gun.

I roughly let go of Shino. "I'm trying to help her-"

"Help her?" Shino angrily shouted. "Your daughter is in danger! You put her in danger!"

"What?" Hotaru and Ruka asked surprised.

"She is the reason why Mikan and all of us are starting to lose our memories." Shino furiously said. "And now you want to help?!" He mocked.

"I'm not deaf." I said coldly. "I'm here to warn you and the others."

This time I saw her friends look at me with a silent command 'explain yourself.' I wanted to laugh. The only person who told her what to do was her father and here was a bunch of young adults commanding her… more like ordering her actually. "Before you guys left the Academy, Mikan and a friend of yours were in great danger."

"How great?" Ruka asked.

"From the Theta Group." Shino flatly said.

Hotaru suddenly looked at Shino with fury in her eyes. "YOU KNEW ABOUT IT!"

Shino slowly backed away. "I just knew about it recently Hotaru, I was going to tell you 2 days ago before the jerk Nathan and his bastards attacked."

"Will you let me explain what will happen to Mikan if she won't wake up." I said crisply.

"How do you know that Mikan's asleep?" Shino curiously looked at me.

"The bright light that appeared suddenly was because of you." Another voice appeared. It was Youichi Hijiri, the boy that the Theta Group was looking for.

"Youichi why are you here? Who's-"

"Shino just shut up. Koko and Yuu are with the hag and Ryoichi." The boy's eyes looked dangerously cold at me. "So this is your entire fault."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. "Because I cast a spell for her to sleep but before I explain why, do you know how to get to the Academy?" I asked calmly.

They all looked at me with a curious expression.

"We don't." Ruka said quietly. "Before we came here, we thought of seeking help from the Academy but we can't remember how to get there."

"Because I erased it." I simply said.

"What do you mean, how can you simply erase the Academy?" Spoke Hotaru.

"She didn't erase the Academy. She erased our memories of it." Shino explained and then turned to Azumi. "The Academy's order was for you to protect Mikan and her friends." Shino looked at me with disgust. "Not to erase her memories."

"Ok, you've got me confused." Ruka said slowly. "Our memories were erased by you? How?"

"Your working for the Academy, I thought you were with the AAO?" A confused Youichi asked also.

"I' am." I answered Youichi's question.

"Why were you protecting us?" Hotaru calmly asked but I could see her hand was forming into a fist.

"Ever since the Theta Group was declared active, you-"I pointed at Youichi. "Became dangerous to society and so was Mikan."

No one needed to ask what she meant about the Theta. The students grew up knowing about how dangerous the group was in the old days. On how powerful and sadistic they were just to gain great power. Mikan's friends groaned loudly when she mentioned they were active…except of course, Hotaru Imai.

"What does this have to do with me?" Youichi asked with surprise in his voice.

"Ask your friend Shino." Azumi said. "But I don't have time to listen to his tale, I'm here to briefly explain to you why this things are happening."

"Does the AAO and the Academy know your telling us this?" Shino asked.

"No." I said without explaining more. "The fact is, the Academy and my side temporarily have an agreement to aid one another to find out where the Theta group is hiding and who the leader is. As you know now, that my clan's alice is not just about nullification and to manipulate objects, we are the only ones able to conjure special things."

"You mean like spells or magic?" Ruka asked.

"Yes. The magic I was told to do was to make you forget about how to get to the Academy…except for Shino that is. He wasn't included with the package deal." I feigned a smile at him. "Because of the threat, we needed to hide you. The Academy allowed you guys to follow Mikan because they knew you would follow her… that didn't include you, Shino." I said sarcastically. "The Theta had inside access with the Academy, we just don't know who. And because the Academy lost a valuable asset – "

"You mean the flame caster?" Ruka murmured.

"Yes. By losing a dangerous alice user like him, meant the protection for Mikan and Youichi Hijiri would be in trouble."

"But there are more dangerous alice user-"Youichi said defensively

"True, but the Theta seemed to be really active when they learned the flame caster died."

"Were they afraid of him?" Hotaru asked.

"We honestly don't know. All I know is, the spell I used was to make your friends forget about your existence."

"But how is that-"

I sighed. Boy, kids nowadays needs so much evidence. I then murmured some words and suddenly a small piece of paper appeared out of nowhere and was floating in front of her. "Come and have look. Read what's inscribed on the paper."

Spirits of the darkness, Shadows of the moonless night, Invisible legions of the world without light, Gather ye now round that all may hear, Gather ye now round that all may see, Gather ye now round that all may be In accordance as one, Acting as guardians, Shielder's and protectors, Hiding them from the light of day, From the senses of the seekers, So that even whilst they search in earnest Lo, shall it not be found, Until the truth may be found

"It means that until we find out the truth only then will the spell lift. Till the truth is yet to be discovered, you shall be hidden from the world." I said.

"But our names have been listed all over the world. We've been interviewed thousands of time. Heck, Mikan is a well known singer!" Shino said bewildered.

"Because they don't see the real you…they see someone else and another name." I patiently explained.

"Impossible! So your telling me that the past 8 years, my clients and workers have been addressing me as someone else, and I've been hearing them perfectly calling me Hotaru Imai."

"You know things that are impossible for regular humans will remain impossible. But in our world, the impossible can be possible."

"But…"

"Just because you hear and see it means it's real. Air exists but we do not know how it looks like until we use our alice. This is what the spell does. It hides you from people who are looking for you and from where the spell was performed."

"Which is why we cannot find our way back to the Academy." Ryoichi said.

I nodded. "Yes. This is why your friends from the Academy hasn't come and see you yet."

"You said something about Shino not being part of the group who was going to follow Mikan, why?"

"Like I said, Shino was not supposed to be in the package deal, but unfortunately…" I smiled sarcastically at Shino.

"I was in the same room with Mikan that night." Shino said grumpily.

"WHAT!" Mikan's friend said.

"I was there just incase someone came and attacked. I swear I was sleeping on a chair!" Shino wanted to murder the legendary Azumi, he then looked at the rest of the group. "I didn't know about the dealings between the Academy and the AAO. I just knew about it recently when I found the Shin guy irritating since I met him at the party." Shino looked seriously at Hotaru. "My grandfather didn't give me the full details but what he said the spell Azumi's used, backfired when she used another spell that same night."

Everyone then turned to look at me.

"After the accident that claimed the life of the flame caster, I saw how Mikan terribly took the situation. She was burying herself in grief. Even if I was never a good mother to Mikan, and I don't need to explain to you why, any mother would wish her pain away. No child should endure the kind of pain Mikan felt at that time. So I did the only thing I thought would be best for Mikan." I said quietly. "Every spell conjured has a consequence. We are not allowed to use this spells unless if it is necessary. These spells are forbidden to use unless you are willing to sacrifice half of your life or something important to you."

"So how many more years do you have?" Hotaru asked.

"The spell of solace is considered as a powerful spell. It may seem such a simple spell but it's not. It's like taking drugs to temporarily make you feel at ease and at peace. I knew it was wrong to use it, but I thought whatever the consequence would be, it would affect me alone." I said without bothering to answer Hotaru's question.

"You thought?" Asked a bewildered Hotaru. "Mikan was almost killed by Nathan Shin and his war freak people, because of a mistake you made!?"

"People make mistakes." I said coldly."

"But your Azumi, the great assassin of the AAO, you never make mistakes." Shino mocked. "When did the Academy know that something wrong was happening-"

"Before I get more confused, let me get this straight." Ruka interrupted "You cast a spell at the school grounds one night, to protect us from the Theta group. The higher official at the Academy, which includes Mikan's father, knew about. The spell was to make our enemies and people who knew us from the school, temporarily forget our existence or to lose track of us. Thus, the ordinary/regular people who has seen, read and heard about us, sees someone else and is actually shouting another name. Correct me if I'm wrong?"

I just nodded my head once.

"The spell also includes… all of us forgetting how to get to the Academy. I understand everything but the only question I have is…What has this got to do with Mikan's son, Ryoichi?"

I looked at the house and studied it for awhile before I continued. "We are only allowed to use certain spells when it is very necessary. My father trained us not to rely on the spells but on my skills and alice. As I said awhile ago, every time a spell is used, our life span decreases. The amount of energy just to call upon it is very stressful, it eats up our alice." I then turned to face my daughter's best friend. "I assumed that it would take half of my life span. But I was wrong. The spell did give Mikan some peace but I didn't know that her memories of the flame caster would disappear. The reason why Ryoichi is slowly fading is because of Mikan."

"WHAT?!" They said in unison.

"As long as Mikan remembers the flame master, Ryoichi will exist in this world but if she doesn't then Ryoichi will cease to exist."

"But why?" Shino asked shocked written all over his face.

"I used two spells that night it somehow combined, that's why you are also losing memories of him. Because of my mistake… if I knew Mikan was then pregnant… I wouldn't have done it. She had a life inside her and when I used the spell…its exchange was her son." I said.

"Why didn't you inform us?! Or at least tell us about what you had done. You allowed your grandson to disappear slowly?" Hotaru shrieked. "Yes Mikan was filled with grief but she told us she'd get it over because Mikan had something to remember of the flame caster! You wasted a spell because you don't know anything about Mikan." Hotaru cried out. Her face was filled with anger. "No matter how many times Mikan would fall down, she would always find away to stand up again. Memories may sometimes hurt us but it can also give us the reason to smile. You had no right to interfere with Mikan's life!"

"Hotaru…" Ruka said softly.

I started to walk away from the house, turning my back away from them. What Hotaru Imai said was true… from the very beginning the truth always hurts.

"Wait…the blinding light that we saw…if it wasn't for that…Mikan would have died. I remember seeing lines on the ground, like a star shape. What was that?" Youichi asked breaking the tension.

I stopped walking but didn't turn to look at them. "When Mikan's father learned about what I done…he threatened me to undo the spell. I told him there was a way but it would come with a high cost." I turned to glance at the house wondering which room Mikan was sleeping. "Mikan is in a dream world right now. If she is able to figure out the difference from that world and reality, then her memories of the flame caster would return. But so will the protection seal will disappear, which means the Theta would now be able to find you."

"Everything you've said, memories lost, people calling us different names. It seems so hard to digest." Shino sighed.

"In that world, she is to be tested by the god of dreams, Morpheus, he would show Mikan a world and make her want to stay there. He will entice her, use her own memory against her and if she accepts it, then Ryoichi will fade away." I softly said.

"Will we remember Ryoichi?" Youichi quietly asked.

"I'm not sure…but Mikan would never recall she had a son because every detail or evidence that Ryoichi was ever here, will also fade." I then looked at Hotaru again. "A warning…the dream god will not use the flame caster as bait for Mikan to stay in the dream world but will use other people."

"What do-"

I raised my hand for Shino to stop talking.

"If Mikan accepts the love of the guy and surrenders completely to the dream world then the guy's memory in this world, will jive with the memory of Mikan…meaning, he'd suddenly feel that he's in love with Mikan." I said

"It could be anyone…I do remember that there were a lot of boys fancied themselves in love with Mikan…Shino was one of them" Hotaru said coldly.

"Who else?" I asked.

No one pointed at Ruka, what was the use, Azumi was looking at him.

"Whoever Mikan falls for the person in this world would also change. Meaning if the guy worshiped the Queen of England, he'll find himself suddenly falling for Mikan."

"What kind of sick spell is that?" Shino said.

"It's the only way to get her memories back." I said then looked at my watch. It was time for me to report to the AAO.

"But she can't –"

"Don't be so defensive Ms. Imai, I only said it…to warn you…just incase. But you do know that if Mikan breaks the spell, then you guys are really vulnerable. The Theta's will know how to find you. Then death would soon be knocking in one of your doors." And with that I left them without looking back at the house again, the house which where my daughter was being tested and she couldn't do anything to help her.

**End of Backflash**

It had been almost 3 days since she met up with her daughter's friend. She didn't tell her father or Keisuke where Mikan and her friends where hiding. It was better off that way. It would give them some time to figure out what would be their next step. That night had been very stressful for her. So many times she knew that Mikan's friends tried to attempt to hurt her but stopped because she knew that they knew they would be over powered. Azumi stood up from the chair and sighed. All she could do was wait and see if her daughter would be able to break the spell. And if Mikan did, she knew Mikan would despise her even more.

"_No one seems to be sleepy tonight."_

Yuka opened her window and saw that Keisuke Asami was casually sitting on top of her roof as if it was regular thing to do. "You must be so confident of yourself to be able to sit so comfortable up there."

Keisuke boyishly smiled. "Since elementary you've always accused me of being so boastful, why should I stop now?"

"Because you might get killed." Yuka said while crossing her arms.

"Oh, how touching. Was that actually concern I hear in your voice, or maybe the moonlight must be tricking my good sense of hearing…because I recall, the great Azumi has no feelings at all." Keisuke said pretending to ponder on his statement.

"If you have nothing better to do, why don't you just drown yourself, stupid pig." Yuka said with a feign smile and closed the window but when she turned around she found Keisuke on her bed lying down. "Get out Asami."

"You are so grouchy. I'm just trying to have a casual conversation." Keisuke said with a tsking sound.

"We never did have a normal conversation since we parted ways. Were enemies remember?" Yuka said angrily. She saw Keisuke stiffen. He then got up from the bed and silently walked passed her.

"I do." Keisuke softly said. _"You chose for us to be enemies…not me."_

She wanted to say something else but she didn't because she knew _Keisuke Asami_, the only man she ever loved and hurt, _was gone_.

-

-

-

-

**Keisuke Asami**

-

-

-

-

"The stupid hag, who does she think she is." Keisuke muttered to himself as he closed the door to his favorite study room. It was his favorite ritual whenever he felt weary or angry. He would go to his study room, have a glass of brandy and think. "Hello Oda." He picked up the only living creature that always welcomed his touch. "Did anyone feed you?" The cat just meowed and followed Keisuke to his seat when he put the cat down. For some time, he just silently sat on the chair and rubbed his forehead. If he knew that being in charge of the Academy would be this stressful, he would have rather joined the circus.

When he was 8 years old, he's father told him about the Alice Academy and how important it was to protect the students who had alice. He told him that the power of alice started way back in ancient times. They were just not many of them. Those who didn't have alice feared those with alice, especially the Theta Group. The Theta abused their power. They didn't bother to take control of other countries because they were satisfied controlling the whole state of Japan. No one dared to mess with the Theta. The ruler of the Theta, Kiyoshi and his clan, was known for conjuring evil spirits. By using this immortal spirits they were able to cause havoc and fear over Japan.

He, Yuka and Narumi loved hearing those stories. They would joke around saying that Kiyoshi Hijiri would have been defeated if they were there at that time. He with his lightning alice, Yuka with her nullification, and Narumi with his remarkable human pheromone alice.

"Yuka…Yuka…Yuka…what am I going to do with you?" Keisuke sighed. He opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out a picture. It was taken way back when they were in high school. He had never thought he'd fall for Yuka Azumi. If she thought he was obnoxious, he thought of her as annoying and joyful, a trait which their daughter seems to take. Everyday they always insulted each other, so no one believed they were an item. But when they needed someone to talk too, to tell someone their fears and dreams, they always looked for each other.

But their relationship was doomed from the very beginning, especially when his father caught him kissing Yuka. He didn't embarrass Yuka, in fact he gave her a warm apologetic smile.

"_Can I borrow my son for a moment, Miss Azumi?"_

Yuka had immediately blushed at the spot and quickly said her goodbyes and left, that was the last time we had fun together.

My father had told me if I had told her my real surname, I quickly said no. I saw my dad sigh heavily and followed him to his main office. Back in school I was not known as Keisuke Asami but Keisuke Itou, the nephew of Jinno Asami, the frog dude as some students say. Father had told him not to mention to anyone about his true connection to the Academy so that no one would use him later on.

**Backflash**

"_Father is something wrong?" I asked when we entered his private study room. I wanted finish our conversation immediately because Yuka and I would be celebrating her birthday at Central Town for dinner. They had been a couple for four years and since they had just graduated from high school, he had bought an engagement ring for Yuka. _

"_Sit down Keisuke." My dad said quietly and sighed once more. I found it disturbing whenever my father sighed. It meant something was wrong._

"_Father…" I stopped at once when I saw my father put up his hand to silence me._

"_I hate to do this…but…I forbid you to go out with Yuka Azumi."_

_I looked at him for a few minutes, waiting if he was going to burst out and say he was joking but he didn't. "Why?" I slowly asked._

_My father sighed again. "I have nothing against Miss Azumi, she has good grades, she gets along with the teachers and the students."_

"_Then why?" I wanted to ask him so many questions but this was the only thing which summarized every question I had in my mind._

"_Because Yuka Azumi…is the daughter of Hajime Azumi." My dad said._

"_So?"_

"_He's the head of the AAO."_

_Silence._

_For a moment I wanted to burst out laughing. "Yuka? Dad, you told me that the head of the AAO was Genji Suzuki."_

"_We were wrong. He wasn't the head. We just found out that it was Yuka's father." _

"_But…but…" I was to shock to ask my next question._

"_Her father probably allowed her to stay in the Academy so she could give information to the AAO once she graduated." Father said sighing once more. _

"_What are you going to do to her?" I asked worriedly._

_My father must have seen how panicked I was because he gave me an assuring smile. "Don't worry, according to my sources Miss Azumi does not know about her connection with the AAO…but I need you to stay away from her." _

"_No." I said firmly. "I'm not leaving her. I love her father."_

_This time my father looked at me seriously. "Keisuke, listen to me carefully. You can fall in love with any other girl you want except for Miss Azumi. There is no doubt that she might be the next head of the AAO. I cannot afford to have a spy in this academy!" He shouted. "We are trying our best to defeat that organization, and it is your duty to protect the Academy."_

"_NO! I will set my own course. I never wanted to take over the Academy. I want a normal life, father. Yuka and I talked about living like regular people." I said raising my voice a little while standing up. "You can't always tell me what you want me to be or who I should be with. I'm not a little boy." _

_My father stood up then slapped me. "Keisuke, I am not an immortal person who can live forever. I wish to die someday. But before I do, I need someone I trust who would take over the position I have. This position has been passed down from generations to generations and as my only son, you will have to take over."_

"_Why not Uncle Jinno, he is capable of being the Head Master, why not ask him?" I asked rubbing my jaw._

"_Jinno does not want the position." My father said quietly. "I know you want a different life, that's the same thing my brother wanted…but because your grandfather told us that the Academy must be protected, Jinno decided to be a teacher that way he could help the students in he's own way. But this is not about your Uncle Jinno, this is about you." My father said. "Miss Yuka may one day become your enemy, if you break your ties with her now it wouldn't be hard for you to fight-"_

"_There will be no fights between us!" I furiously said. "Because I know that Yuka will NOT be joining the AAO!" _

_My father then studied me for a minute but to me it seemed like an hour. "Fine, I will not interfere with your life or whatever decision you want."_

"_But?" There was always a but._

_My father went back to his desk and sat down. I waited patiently for he's answer. "Yuka Azumi must declare her loyalties with the Academy. If you are so sure about her love for you then she'll stay with you but if she doesn't, then you must take your place as the Head Master of this School." Father said calmly._

_I got up from my chair and slowly walked out of the room. "She'll choose me." I said before I closed the door._

**End of Backflash**

Keisuke picked up the cat and put her on he's lap. "Your not going to leave me right, Oda." The cat just meowed at him and curled up on his lap. "I'll take that as a yes." He smiled.

He had been so sure that evening that Yuka would have chosen him because she loved the Academy and its people. She had told him how happy she was given the opportunity to come to study there and that if there came a time that she needed to protect the school she'd give her life. He stupidly and blindly believed her.

**Backflash**

_After he's talk with his father he had spent the whole afternoon alone in the forest. By 6pm, he went back to his room to take a shower. Despite the conversation he had with he's father, he still wanted to propose to Yuka. At exactly 7pm, he went to Yuka's room._

_When he entered her room, he found Yuka sitting on her bed and staring out the window. She was wearing her favorite white shirt and pants. Her hair was simply pony tailed. On her bed was one luggage bag._

"_Is something wrong?" I asked half smiling from behind her. I quickly noticed Yuka's back stiffen. She got up from the bed and turned to face me. I was startled to find that her eyes were red. _

"_We need to talk." Yuka softly answered._

_I tried to hide my panic and just nodded. She definitely looked as someone who'd been crying for hours. _

"_Sand got into my eyes." Yuka said trying her best to smile._

"_Your such a klutz." I said after closing the bedroom door. "So what do you want to talk about?"_

_Yuka just looked at me for a moment then turned her back at me and went next to the window. "I…I…had a visitor today while you were talking with Principle Asami." She said without looking at me._

_Suddenly I felt as If my throat was dried. "Really, how lucky of you." _

_Neither one of us spoke for awhile. I decided to run._

_I turned to open the door knob "Hey Yuka, I forgot something in my room. I'll just go ge-"_

"_Father visited." Yuka whispered._

"_-get it." I said stopping._

"_I'm leaving Keisuke." She barely whispered._

_I closed the door and turned around quickly. Where? You can't!"_

_Yuka started to cry but she brushed it away. "I've decided to come with my father and leave the school."_

_I went to her and hugged her tight. "No." I hoarsely whispered. "Don't leave me Yuka. I don't care if your father is the Head of the AAO." _

"_Keisuke…don't do this. Don't make this harder for both of us." She cried. She didn't hug me back instead she tried to push me away. "Keisuke please."_

"_Did my father tell you to do this?! I don't care about what my father thinks –"_

"_No, Principle Asami never once told me to leave you. This is my decision alone." She said now forcing herself to get away from me. _

_I then took my hands away. "How long did you know my father was the principle?"_

_Yuka shook her head. "NO! I never spied on anyone." She went over to her bed and sat down. "I didn't know about my father and he being in charge of the AAO… I only found out today._

_I went to her and took her hands. "Let's just go Yuka. Let's leave this place and everything behind. We can live our own lives." I said brushing away her tears. "We'll be together. We don't have to be what our parents wants us to be. We can be happy." _

_Yuka's tears continued to flow. "I can't."_

"_Tell me why?" _

_Yuka looked straight into my eyes. "Because your father killed my mother."_

_I immediately took my hands off her. "What?"_

"_You never told me that you were related the Asami clan." She cried._

"_I thought it wouldn't matter. It didn't seem important to me." I said confusedly. My father killed her mother?_

"_You would…because if I knew…then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." _

_We then heard a knock on her door. "Miss Azumi, your father told me to tell you it's time to go now."_

"_We can make our own future!" I shouted, looking at her pleadingly with tears forming in my eyes. "Don't leave me." _

_I thought Yuka was going to stay because she hugged me tight and kissed me on the lips but then she got her bags and opened the door._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered before she closed the door to her room and left me alone._

**End of Backflash**

He's world crumbled when Yuka left. He had blamed his father for losing Yuka. He left the Academy in anger, he knew he would be dangerous around the students because if he couldn't control his anger than he couldn't control he's lightning alice. For two years, he stayed away from his parents. He tried to blend with the regular people, he got a job, rode a bus to work, ate normal meals and had girlfriends but no other girl came close to Yuka. He had thought he would die a normal death like a normal human being except the AAO had to murder his parents.

He was horrified to learn that he's parents had been murdered. He may have hated he's father but that didn't mean he didn't care about them, especially his mother. It was Uncle Jinno who told him about their deaths and it was also Uncle Jinno who refused to tell him who in the AAO murdered them.

"_It's better off you don't know."_

That was what he's Uncle said to him. The students mourned for his father's death. It was when he was burying his parents he learned that so much people loved and respected he's father. Some young students were crying asking if they would ever see Principle Asami again. At that moment I decided to be the Head Master.

"_I will be the Head Master, Uncle Jinno…but I need to know who murdered my parents." I announced quietly to him_

"_No matter who it might be?"_

"_Yes, I just need to know."_

"_Hajime Azumi"_

When I learned who had killed them everything changed.

I learned to hate the Azumi clan.

Bringing the AAO down became my greatest ambition.

Reviving the Theta Group became my mission when I learned that I could have more power once I revived the soul of the great Kiyoshi but before I would be able to do that, I needed Mikan to remember her past.

-

-

-

-

Authors Note:

**Authors Note:**

Finally! Yippee, another chapter done.

The next chapter will be up next week.

Please leave a review!


	15. Chapter 11: Choices

**Edited Chapter**

**AN: **Don't own the series.

To Mr/Mrs **Unknown**, when your reviewed my story, and said my story was sht, is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Chapter 11 has two parts. I wanted to make it into one chapter but it may be too long. The other story which is Mikan's, has tons of fluff moments with Natsume.

**A million thanks to:**

mikagikameko

nissikisses

vantwitch

SpringFairy14

cupidsangel

a-fs-kit-jeni-7-28

Hikari Natsume

halftherainbow7

mountainelements

miyuki24

HengHeng

And to my silent readers

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

**----------------------------------------------------**

-

- The two following chapters are dedicated to:

**mountainelements**

**Hikari Natsume**

-

Chapter 11: **Choices**

-

-

Part One**: Aoi's Choice**

-

-

**Her days at the Academy**

**-**

Aoi was told that their mother had died when she was only two years old. She had vague memories of their mother but all she remembered was how mother looked like through photo albums. She was afraid that their father would blame her for their mother's death but he had softly explained to her that their mom was in a safe place, heaven.

Since then, her brother had taken care of her whenever their father went to work. He would patiently watch over her, shout at her if she was doing stupid things or take her to a nearby park. At a young age, she knew that her brother was special, she was fascinated how he was able to control fire with his hand but he never did it in front of father. Father didn't wish for brother to use he's special power, it wasn't because he was ashamed of Natsume, father would always tell him not to rely on he's power. Her brother obeyed him…whenever father was around. She was a little jealous that her brother had that kind of ability and she wished to have it but Natsume told her only the smart ones could have it, she was still under the dumb category he told her one day. She had promised him that she'd have that kind of power and she did… the day when their father died.

She remembered how angry she was at her father for going on a trip when he never said goodbye to her. When she was six years old, she had told father that if he ever wanted to follow mother, all he had to do was say goodbye to her, father promised her. So when she came home from pre-school that afternoon and found out their father passed away, she ran away from the house filled with anger. Rain had started to pour as if it knew how she felt, she knew she heard her brother's voice calling out her name but she didn't bother. All she knew was to keep on running. She screamed her father's name and then fell to the ground.

Next thing she knew, she felt as if her whole body felt worn out, as if something was drained out from her. She tried to open her eyes to see who was carrying her but she couldn't, she felt so tired to even open it. But she could hear some screams. There were people screaming for help. She could smell something weird as if something was burning and the last thing she remembered was saying her brother's name.

Only to find out later on, she had burned down a whole village.

When she woke up, she had found herself in a clean, queen sized bed. She felt as if she had been sleeping for a long time, she slowly sat up. She studied her surroundings and found herself in a dream like paradise. She was inside a room that had glass doors. So she could clearly see how sunny it was and just outside the grass must feel wonderful to step on. She could smell the flowers because her window was open and the birds were chirping cheerfully. She wanted to go outside immediately but then someone entered her room, this was where she met Persona.

**Backflash**

"_How do you feel, princess?" The masked man asked._

"_My body hurts a little but I think I'll be ok." She quietly said. "Who are you Mister?"_

"_People call me Persona."_

"_That's an ugly name?" I frowned._

"_Is it?" He asked bemused._

"_Ooh, I'm sorry Mister Persona, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She quickly said._

"_No harm done, princess."_

"_Umm…why do you wear a mask?" I asked curiously._

"_Because people say I look like a monster." He said simply._

"_No you don't!" I laughed a little since it hurts when I laughed. "You have a nice voice. Oni-chan says that if people have nice voice they must be good." I said smiling but then my smiled disappeared._

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_Where is Onii-chan?" I started to cry._

_I felt him gently rub my back. "Your brother got hurt in a fire a week ago."_

_I tried to call myself down. "A wee-ek ago?"_

"_Yes, you've been sleeping for seven days princess."_

"_But why?"_

_Persona didn't speak for a minute. _

"_Why Mister Persona?" I asked again._

"_Because you haven't been sleeping that much besides, your brother sent you here so that you could study your knew alice."_

"_Alice?" I asked._

"_Yes, your power, the same thing as your brother."_

"_I have the same thing?" I asked excitedly. _

"_Yes you do, which is why your brother sent you to this school." He said._

"_He did?" I asked surprised._

"_Your staying at the Alice Academy, a school were you are able to learn how to use your powers properly."_

_I became very excited when he said that. "When do I start?"_

"_Soon, when you are ready."_

"_But how about onii-chan?"_

"_When he's alright, he'll come for…but the school needs your brother's help."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm not sure, but once he's done, he can pick you up."_

"_Hmmm…ok." I said pouting._

_Persona smiled. "Here, I have a present for you."_

_I instantly forgot what I was pouting about. "Really? But it isn't my birthday yet Mister Persona."_

"_It isn't? Then how about a welcome to the Academy gift."_

"_Ok." I said smiling. I took the small_ _box from him and quickly opened it. In it was a gold bracelet with colorful stones on it. "A bracelet?"_

"_You don't like it?"_

"No…" I said slowly, I was hoping for a toy though.

"_This bracelet is special, I also have one myself. Any type of magic will not hurt you, even the most powerful spells." He said. "The size will also grow with you, so you don't have to worry if it would be small when you grow up."_

" _Really! Its like a rubber band." I said amazed at my new bracelet. "I'll take good care of it."_

"_Always wear this, princess. It may help you someday."_

"_I promise." I said seriously._

She had enjoyed her stay at the Academy. She was able to meet other kids who had other powers like her. Everyday, Persona would take her to her classes and would help her do her assignments. Some kids asked her if she was scared of Persona, she would immediately say no. She had ask Persona from time to time if her brother was going to visit her or take her, but he always said that onii-chan was busy or maybe tomorrow. She missed her brother and wished that someday he'd pick her up. Persona had told her that she was free to roam around except she was not allowed to come near the elementary grounds and the high school department. She was told that the older kids would pull a prank on her since they always do that to the young once and also the principle of the school did not want young children like her, get hurt. Until one night, when she was 9 years old, she heard a soft music playing very near. She decided to follow it and when she came close, she found out that there was a party being held. The banner said it was elementary graduation party. As long as she stayed hidden in the bushes, no one would notice her. She loved how the atmosphere of the party was it seemed romantic yet fun. She tried to come closer but stopped when she saw not to far away from her…her brother. He was just sitting down on the ground near a tree and his eyes were closed. She thought he was asleep but then out of nowhere, a brown haired girl appeared. Her brown hair was loosely down and she was wearing a pretty white sleeveless dress that reached only up to her knees.

"_Natsume! I can't believe your wasting your time sulking over here." The brown girl said._

"_Leave, loud mouth before I burn you." My brother said._

"_Party pooper." The girl said while sticking her tongue out but she sat down beside him. "Want to dance?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh come on jerk, one dance won't hurt you." _

"_I don't dance."_

"_Yes, you can!" The girl said poking my brother's arm with her finger._

"_Get away idiot." Natsume said gruffly._

"_Fine!" The girl said and then stood up. "I'll just dance with someone else!"_

She had seen how her brother's face changed suddenly when the brown haired girl left. He studied the brown haired girl for awhile, she saw him scowl when the brown haired girl laughed and accepted a dance when the music started to change. That's when her brother stood up and grumbled. "Stupid hag."

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Her brother slowly walked towards the party at the same time, the crowds parted when they noticed him coming. He stopped again and watched the brown haired girl. Finally, he went to the dancing pair and ungracefully pushed her dancing partner. The dancing partner wanted to react but when he turned to see he's attacker he bowed and left quickly.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

The brown haired girl frowned at him and must have said something but her brother took her hand and started to dance.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

All this time, her brother was busy…busy falling in love. Even if her brother was scowling, she knew he was happy because he's eyes showed he was amused.

"Why are you here princess?"

I jumped a little it was Persona. "Nothing." I said sadly. I started to walk thinking he'd follow me but Persona just stood there. I saw him watch the dancers and must have known what I was looking at, because he didn't say a word.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

Natsume and the girl were like in their own world. The brown haired girl laughed at whatever my brother told her even if it looked like what he must have said was supposed to be an insult.

"Your right Persona… Onii-chan is busy." I said trying to hold back my tears and ran back to my haven as fast as I could.

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far_

**End of back flash **

After that I started to hate the brown haired girl for making my brother forget about me. I thought at first that maybe I was wrong, so I tried to escape and see my brother but whenever I did, he was always hanging out with the girl. This made me even angrier. Persona told me that my brother was busy and he'd find a way to see me soon but I never believed him anymore. My brother did have time… he was just spending it with that brown haired girl.

When I turned 12, my brother had appeared in my room one night. He quickly told me to get some of my clothes because they were leaving. Whatever anger I felt for my brother immediately vanished. My brother was here and they were leaving. I felt bad that I wasn't able to say goodbye to Persona, maybe I'll visit Persona one day.

None of them spoke because my brother told me to be quiet until we were able to leave the gates of the Academy. Once outside, I saw an old man dressed in funny clothes but he was smiling warmly at us. My brother bowed to him and gave him my bag that was filled with my clothes.

"_Who are they Onii-chan?" I asked finally._

_My brother than smiled at me. "This is grandpa Seiji, a friend of father."_

"_But why didn't father tell us about him, Onii-chan." I said._

"_It's a long story, Aoi. But father said that if anything happened to him and we needed a place to stay, grandpa Seiji would help us."_

"_Really, then why didn't we stay with him when father died." I stubbornly asked. My brother's face harden. "Onii-chan?"_

"_Because the Academy got you my dear." Grandpa Seiji said. "Now, your going to live with us."_

_I turned to look at my brother. "But Onii-chan, Persona said that you wanted me to stay at the Academy-"_

"_Persona is a liar, Aoi."_

_I laughed. "No, he isn't. He's been a good teacher and friend to me." I said loyally._

"_Don't trust him, Aoi. He's dangerous, not everything we see is the truth." My brother said again._

"_No he's not. I trust him Onii-chan."_

"_Never mind, we have no time to discuss this. Grandpa Seiji, please take care of her." My brother said seriously._

"_Wait! Aren't you coming with us?" I said panicking._

_My brother looked at Grandpa Seiji and he nodded. "Your brother will follow us, he just needs to do something." He said softly and then took my hand. "You'll have many friends at the place where your going to be staying, Aoi."_

"_Please don't be sad Aoi, I promise I'll visit. Grandpa, please take care of her." My brother said firmly_

_Grandpa bowed and pushed me gently to enter the black limousine. "Your going back to her aren't you?" I whispered._

"_What?" My brother asked._

"_Nothing." I said and entered the car. I wasn't even able to tell him that I had the alice of fire._

My brother came and visited me rarely and when he did, it was always brief and always late at night. He said that when he was not busy they'd go out and visit Central Town, just the two of them. But they never did.

The place where I stayed was very kind. It was a small family who lived in a huge mansion because most of the relatives where scattered around the globe. I would always spend time with Grandpa Seiji. At first, I thought that he was the type of grandpa that would fall asleep easily since he said he was an old man. But to my surprise, I enjoyed his company. He was always ready for any mischief I would think of. He would tell me stories about he's adventure when he was young or he would share he's love for gardening with me. I was amazed on how the beautiful roses would bloom and he told me that the secret of having a great garden was to talk to the plants because they listen and to _always have good fertilizer equipment with you at all times_.

Grandpa told me that he had two sons but they were all grown up and were living in another country. He said that when young people grow up they tend to forget their parents. Grandpa had the alice of premonition but he could only use it when it was very important and since he was an old man, using that type of alice would drain him terribly and might end he's life. I promised him, I'll be the one to take care of him because grandpa's wife died years ago.

At the Academy, we were taught how important our alice were and how to improve our alice. Grandpa taught me how to control it and not to always rely on my alice. When I am to use my alice, I should use it to help the weak and not to torment other people. Under he's guidance, I learned control. He became my favorite grandpa and then there was Lady Yukiko.

Lady Yukiko, who must be the most beautiful woman I ever saw. She had a very mysterious aura. It was very rare when I would get a chance to talk to Lady Yukiko since she seemed always busy but when she did, Lady Yukiko would always tell me amazing stories. Lady Yukiko had a very soft voice and she would always listen to whatever stories or complains I had that day. I asked grandpa if Lady Yukiko had a special some one.

"_She did." Grandpa said quietly_

"_Who? Where is he?" I asked curiously while watching Lady Yukiko talk to a weird looking man in the gardens._

"_He's dead, princess."_

"_Oh." I said. "What was the guy's name?" I thought grandpa would never answer my question because he didn't answer for awhile and then he spoke in a hush voice._

"_Kiyo-"_

_"Lord Seiji, Lady Yukiko seeks for your guidance." A quite large man said, not knowing he had just interrupted an important conversation. _

I never knew who the guy was and grandpa didn't want to discuss him anymore. I also wondered what Lady Yukiko's alice was because I never saw it except I once heard from our guards call Lady Yukiko, the Fire Priestess. But never once did I see her use fire.

As the years passed and the days when my brother didn't visit me, my hatred for the _girl _increased. I could never hate my brother but I was still angry at him. One rare afternoon, Lady Yukiko found me crying in one corner.

"_Why are you crying my dear?"_

"_The kitten that grandpa Seiji gave me died. I don't know why?" I said crying._

_Lady Yukiko patted me on the back. "Hush child, let me see your kitten."_

_I gently gave Ming-Ming to Lady Yukiko. She stroked the cat and placed her right hand on the body. Suddenly, a blue-whitish light appeared under her hand. I didn't say anything nor even moved, in fear that I do something wrong and then I saw Ming-Ming move._

"_Ming-Ming!!" I shouted happily. "Thank you Lady Yukiko, thank you very much."_

_Lady Yukiko smiled. "I heard from grandpa Seiji that you miss your brother."_

_I just nodded and patted my kitten._

"_Do you want your brother with you?" She asked._

_I didn't look at her but I nodded._

"_Do you think he'll enjoy being with us?"_

_This time I looked at Lady Yukiko. "Onii-chan will! Its just because of that brown haired girl…she's making him forget about me." I said crying._

_Lady Yukiko took me into her arms. "Hush. We Hyuuga's should always stick together."_

"_You're a Hyuuga?" I asked._

_But she didn't answer instead she stood up. "Lady Aoi, since he is your brother, you think…he…wouldn't mind if we take him away from the brown haired girl?" She asked me with a comforting smile._

"_Of course not! He has me, I'm he's sister!" I said._

_Lady Yukiko went towards me and patted me on the shoulder. "We'll kill the girl first." And then she left._

After that, I tried my best to avoid her.

-

-

**When Aoi learned her brother died**

**-**

When I learned that my brother died in the car crash, I didn't know what to do. He had died in a car crash that almost took the life of his girlfriend, Mikan Sakura. The doctors said that if my brother hadn't shielded Mikan with he's body, she might have died too. Mikan Sakura was supposed to die in that car crash, which was why I had asked Grandfather Seiji to help me. I wanted to pound on Lady Yukiko's door and ask _wasn't the brown haired girl suppose to die not her brother. _

Grandpa Seiji couldn't help me because he was really sick, when he used he's power on my brother the alice physically drained him. He told me that all he needed was a long rest, so I couldn't barge into his room. When I went to the hospital to confirm it was my brother's body, I looked at his chest and froze. My brother's birthmark was not there. I guess the doctor took my silence as a yes. I returned to the mansion in a daze, how could a birthmark disappear? I remember clearly that my brother had a small birth mark, shaped like a bird, on the right side of he's chest. My birthmark was on the right side of my back.

When I entered the house, I was informed by our maid that Lady Yukiko wanted to see me. I immediately went to the library room intending to burst whatever I wanted to say at her.

"_Lady Aoi, how was your trip?"_

"_What happened to my brother?!" I shouted. "That was not my brother!"_

"_I understand your fury but let me explain." She said while pointing me to sit down. "When I found out what you asked grandpa to do, I knew that your brother would risk he's life for her." She raised her right hand to stop me from interrupting her. "An old friend of your grandpa, who had the alice that could copy any person, decided to take he's place. He knew he was dying soon"_

"_But won't he return to his normal body when he dies?" I asked patiently._

_She shook her head. "The old man learned how to control he's alice, that even when he dies, the last man he'd copy would be the person's face. Because your brother and he's girlfriend were driven to the hospital in separate ambulance, we were able to intercept the ambulance. The old man copied how your brother appeared and then we placed him back in the ambulance at the same time, our own team replaced the original rescue team."_

"_You killed them?" I asked surprised but I didn't bother to wait for an answer because I knew she wouldn't answer. "But how about the doctor?"_

"_The doctor that the Academy spoke to was our doctor. Luckily for us, the genius Imai, didn't bother to look at your brother."_

"_Where is my brother?" I asked angrily._

"_Your brother is in the other room-"_

"_I want to see him." I said standing up from my chair._

"_No. Your brother is seriously injured Lady Aoi. Our healers are doing what they can do to heal he's wound but they cannot be disturbed." She said._

"_But…" I started to cry. "Onii-chan is hurt."_

_Lady Yukiko sighed, stood up and went and hugged me. "Lady Aoi, we didn't expect this to happen…but please be strong for your brother. Now he is with us, it's better to keep it that way. The Academy has accepted he's death and that's how it shall be."_

_I hugged her back and just nodded while crying._

When I attended the funeral, I felt weird being here. People were mourning and I was accepting their condolence, it made me feel very uneasy. She listened to her brother's classmates and friends give tiny speeches about how Onii-chan affected and changed their lives. I couldn't help but not sit still because I felt as if someone was watching me closely from behind. And then the brown hair girl went to the stage, I wanted to leave but I was taught by grandpa, that good manners were a must for ladies. I noticed the girl didn't bother to cry while some of the speeches earlier made my eyes mist.

_The brown haired girl must be a cold person _I said to myself

When the girl spoke it was very soft but her face was filled with sorrow. She then spoke to us that the only way she could express what she wanted to say was through a song.

_How dramatic can she be?_ I grimly thought.

But when she started to sing, I couldn't help but notice how sad she was and how meaningful her words were… Her pain was heart wrenching. The hollow look somehow pierced me that I had to look the other way. By the end of her song, I was crying. For a moment I wanted to shout and say that this was all a mistake that her brother was alive but then I remembered what Lady Yukiko said, _it was better off like this._

At the end of the funeral, Ruka-chan, who I found out he was my brother's best friend, gently squeezed my hand and said how sorry he truly was and then the brown haired girl came up to me. I knew she was trying not to cry.

"_I'm sorry…" She said quietly._

_I just nodded._

"_I wish…I wish I was the one who died instead of your brother."_

I chose it was best not to keep my mouth shut because I so wanted to tell her _Yes, you are so right._ I noticed how her friends frowned at the girl but didn't say anything else except bow to me and followed the brown haired girl. Somehow, the friends of that girl intrigued me… but there was one person who I'd never forget that day.

Youichi Hijiri.

When the last guest finally left, the principle told me that a car was ready for me incase I wanted to leave already. I had told him that I wanted to be alone for a few minutes. He bowed and left. I sat down on one of the chairs and studied the simple grave they had made for my brother. I found out that the reason why they buried him in the forest near the school grounds was because he loved how peaceful it was. Indeed it was. I placed the bouquet of flowers on the grave and prayed… not for my brother but for the man who agreed to sacrifice his life. When I was done, I found a young man who seemed like her aged. He was sitting there as if he was waiting for her to finish.

"_Who are you?" I asked after I stood up._

"_So you're the sister." He said. It was more of a statement. _

"_Who are you?" I asked annoyed._

_He crossed he's arms. "A friend of your brother."_

"_Your too young to be a fan." I said crossing my arms._

"_Why don't you like her?"_

_That was an unexpected question. "What?" _

"_I've seen you here."_

_I frowned at him and started to walk toward the car. "I don't know what your talking abo-" I stopped talking when he suddenly grabbed one of my arm. "Let me go." I hissed._

"_Why don't you like her?" He asked firmly._

"_Who says I don't?" I said trying to take his hand away but he firmly kept it there. There wasn't any need to ask him who he was anymore because I remembered that there was a boy who watched her, I guessed right there, that was him. _

"_By the way you look at her." He said and he let me go._

"_You must be good in judging people." I sarcastically said._

_None of us spoke for awhile but he continued to watch me. I didn't know what came to me to explain to him why I hated the girl he was defending._

"_She took my brother away from me." I said and went to sit down on a chair. "Onii-chan promised me that he'd take care of me, be a big brother to me. But ever since he met that girl, he never has time to see me. I don't seem to be on he's top priority list." I said dryly. I looked to see if Youichi wanted to say anything but he didn't. "Whenever I had a chance to see him, he was always busy…busy laughing with her, busy going to parties and busy protecting her."_

"_Your brother may have made many mistakes but that girl you're referring to- has a name and it's Mikan." Youichi said coldly. He then stood up and started to walk away. I stood up, "Hey! Is that all your going to say to me?! Your not going to defend her?" I said shouting._

_Yoichi stopped but didn't face me. "I can't change what you feel about Mikan because you've obviously made up your mind how you feel about her"_

"_That's right." I said._

_Youichi then turned and looked at me. "Sometimes not everything we see is the truth." And then left me alone._

When I returned, I told Lady Yukiko about my day and that the Academy had buried _my supposed_ to be brother. After that, five important things happened to my life.

1. Lady Yukiko's healers informed me that my brother was completely healed but he was in a coma.

2. Five days later, an unexpected person came and visited me in my room. Persona, the last person I wanted to see. He had asked me if I ever took the bracelet off, I said no. He smiled and quickly disappeared. It was the first time I noticed how sinister Persona could be.

3. Grandpa Seiji died.

4. Three years later, Onii-chan woke up and had amnesia. Lady Yukiko told me it was better that way. We decided to dub him as Nathan Shin.

5. Six years later, I learned that I was the only one calling the brown haired girl… Mikan Sakura. They were calling Mikan, _Ms. Kisame Indo,_ the great Hotaru Imai as _Ms. Riza Hotoni_ and their other friend's different names. I found away to talk to Persona and he seemed glad to explain, as if he was expecting me to ask him. He told me that a few years ago, a great alice user used a powerful spell but because I had been wearing the bracelet, it didn't affect me.

-

-

**Present Day**

**-**

"What's wrong?" I asked while putting my hand over Nathan's head. I noticed how tight he was closing he's eyes as if the pain he was feeling was unbearable.

"You've been experiencing nightmares haven't you?" Persona said smiling. "She's forgetting about you."

Nathan grabbed my arm and stood up. "What do you mean?"

"I always knew from the beginning she was weak." Said Persona with a big maniac smile. "She will forget _you _and the rest."

I felt Nathan go stiff and the next thing I knew he was beside Persona, strangling him. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" Nathan said crisply "Where the hell are they staying?!"

Persona didn't bother to make Nathan get off him, in fact, he looked as if he was enjoying Nathan's temper…and then Persona looked at me.

"Nathan! Let him go!" I shouted but Nathan was beyond listening to me. "Nathan…" I went over to him and placed my hand on his back. "We need him." I said softly. "Onii-chan."

Nathan closed he's eyes and slowly released Persona. "Your lucky Aoi is here."

Persona coughed a little and then smiled. "Indeed…you'll find her at the old Bay Area near the old shrine, that's where her grandfather lived before."

I saw my brother's hand clenched. "You could have said that much earlier you know."

"But you didn't say please." Persona taunted.

"When this clan is done with you, I'll personally murder you."

"I know you will...but not today." Suddenly Persona was free from his binds and kicked Nathan on the stomach. "Catch me if you can, flame caster."

"Nathan!" I shouted running towards him.

Nathan stood up, coughed and winced. "Dammit, he disappered. Guards! Find the prisoner!" He shouted while running out the door.

"Nathan where are you going?" I asked running after him. "Nathan!"

"I'm going with the attack team" He answered without looking at me. "Go tell lady Yukiko, that we found _them_."

"You don't have to go!" I said frustrated.

He then stopped "Nina died in my arms…in my arms! Just because Nina didn't turn out to be ordinary like her parents, means they should be glad she died. If they don't want vengeance then I'll do it."

"But she's Ryoichi's mother…" I said surprised. "He's innocent."

"But he's mother wasn't. I could have finished her if that bright light hadn't appeared and must have zap her group to another place." Nathan said angrily. "I'm going."

"Your making a mistake." I whispered.

I then head to my bedroom and went straight to my bed.

So many things happened to her since the day she agreed to interfere with the life of her brother. When my brother woke up, _they _explained to him that he was Nathan Shin, Lady Aoi's nephew. The eldest son of grandpa Seiji agreed to pretend to be the father of Nathan, they told him that he's mother died at childbirth. _They _had built up a well studied story about Nathan's supposed past. My brother did ask if he could see pictures when he was young, Uncle said it burned when their house caught fire. My brother slowly accepted it each day until he finally believed he _was_ Nathan Shin, son of the richest man in Japan. As for me, Lady Aoi told me that it was better off to be he's cousin, so that things would not be complicated. The second son of grandpa, who died because of a heart attack, the wife though cheerfully accepted me. Thus this was how our life began. Natsume was with me but only on holidays because when he got used to he's surroundings, he spent he's time learning how to control his alice and trying to learn the business of "his" father.

"_Are you starting to regret what you did little one?"_

I got up from my bed at once when I heard the chilling voice.

It was Persona.

"Things could have been different if you didn't have to interfere…am I right Aoi?" He said casually.

"How did you get out?"

"You have no faith in me princess?" He asked mockingly.

"Stop calling me that! What do you want from me?"

"I just wanted to chat, what's the harm in that?"

"Leave!" I shouted.

"No." He said firmly. "Besides, I'm bored. Why didn't you tell them the truth Aoi?"

"I don't know what your talking about?"

"Do you? You knew from the very beginning where Ms. Sakura lived yet you did not tell them. The group where you stay with, have been searching for the ghost conjurer and you knew where the ghost conjurer was yet you still kept quiet. Who are you really loyal with?"

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

"People are suffering…your brother is suffering but your not doing anything. Did you get what you wanted Aoi? Who are you really loyal with" He taunted.

I used my fire alice at him but Persona was gone again.

All of a sudden my door was smashed opened "Aoi, are you alright? We heard you were screaming." Nathan said he's face filled with worry.

I nodded. "I'm alright but Persona has truly escaped."

"What!!!" He exploded. "Tell the offensive team that we'll search for Persona for 30minutes after that we attack and get the ghost conjurer and Ryoichi." Nathan said to one of he's subordinates. He then turned to look at me. "We have to go, will you be alright."

"I'm a flame caster too, Nathan." I said annoyed at he's lack of confidence with me.

"So you are. I keep on forgetting your like a baby sister to me." He said chuckling while messing my hair. "Take care of yourself fellow flame caster."

"I have too." I smiled sadly as I watched him disappear.

Persona was right.

In the end, I didn't get what I want.

Now, Nina was dead because she didn't say anything to Lady Aoi and everything seemed wrong to me.

Did I make a mistake all this time?

I then went to my closet and got dressed. If I was going to help anyone… then I have to choose a side.

Fast.

It was time to pay a visit with Mikan Sakura before her brother did.

**AN:**

I needed to write Aoi's story. There were 3 people who messed with Mikan and Natsume's life but they had their best interest at heart.

Aoi sought for her brother's attention and she thought it was best to boot Mikan out of the picture.

Yuka Asumi wanted her daughter to find peace through her mourning stage without knowing it would just make matter's worst.

Keisuke, loved Yuka but left him alone. He thinks maybe by having stronger power Yuka and he's daughter would trust him that he is capable of protecting them.

There are four more chapter left:

Chapter 11 – Part 2: Mikan's Choice

Chapter 12 – Revenge

Chapter 13 – Sacrifices

Chapter 14 / Finale – New Beginnings

Beware the following chapters will be long.

I'll post the second within two days.

Please leave a review.


	16. Chapter 11: Mikan's Choice

AN: I don't own this series

**AN: **I don't own this series.

**--**

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

**--**

-

A million thanks to:

**cherryblossoms**

**pyroAssasin14**

**marshmallow angel**

**a-fs-kit-jeni-7-28**

**cupidsangel**

**SpringFairy14**

**halftherainbow7**

**vantwitch**

**niceladysakura**

**xAngel of deathx**

**shimakoyouichi**

**mountainelements**

**cLaRiShA**

- The two following chapters are dedicated to:

**mountainelements**

**Hikari Natsume**

And

**SpringFairy14**

-

- I would like to also thank **MyHopelessRomantic** and **kawaiigurl11** for helping me edit this chapter.

-

Chapter 11: **Choices**

Part Two**: Mikan's Choice**

**-**

**PAST: **When Mikan was in her Fourth Year at the Academy

-

"Just great! All I need is to get stuck in this godforsaken hole, while it's raining!" Mikan shouted angrily, stomping her foot on the ground.

It had been almost three hours since the Head Master had given them instructions to make sure that they were to ambush a house that held five kidnappers and two hostages. One boy and one girl. Persona had briefly told them before the mission that they would do nothing except take the hostages safely back to their parents. It was an easy mission, except for the fact that the AAO decided to interfere.

She was used to being partnered with Natsume on missions like these, but for the past few weeks she was partnered with a boy named Akira, who had the Alice of earthquakes. She had worked quite well with him but Natsume always found something wrong with Akira. Akira and her were just doing their usual; however, this time Akira and her got separated while they were being chased by the AAO. She was able to lose them in the forest and seal their Alice in a stone, but she didn't notice the cliff nearby because her mind was elsewhere. So here she was, her ankle was swollen and stuck in a hole… in a place where no one would bother to look.

"If only I wasn't busy thinking about our argument," Mikan shouted. "I wouldn't even be here!"

After that she sat down on the cold, now muddy ground. When they were notified this afternoon about their mission, Natsume had grimly told her not to go anymore but she had refused.

"_I can do what I want! You're not my parent and I'm not a baby!" she cried angrily._

Minutes passed by and then hours. Akira would probably notice she was missing when he had breakfast… or maybe not. Akira had the habit of not checking if his partner returned safely. Mikan started to rub her arms to make herself warmer. _'I wonder if the kids got home safely,'_ she thought. She tried to think of other things, like the kids, because truthfully she was starting to get uneasy with her surroundings.

The place was surrounded by darkness and if she looked up she would see the faint outline of the raindrops against the dark sky. Even though she had been training under Persona and her father, she still hated when she was in a dark place with no light.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

She decided to sing to herself because that was the only thing that could calm her down. For her, singing calmed her down but with Natsume, that was a different story. However, with this song lies the irony of it all.

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm_

She had learned that song from the obnoxious jerk, Natsume. Who would ever think that Natsume Hyuuga knew a lullaby? He had gruffly told her a year ago that his mother would sing him that song when he was a child. She chuckled suddenly as she remembered how she found this all out.

A year ago, Natsume and her class were combined for Home Education. She had thought that Natsume wouldn't participate since he was very fond of skipping class but to her surprise, he had come to class that day and announced to the dumbstruck teacher that he'd only be partnered with Mikan A.K.A the idiot. When they had reached the high school level, she was separated from Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, and the jerk, Natsume. She was in class C while the others where in A or B. Sumire though, was able to stick with her since first year. It was true that Hotaru wasn't her classmate anymore, which was the main reason why she came to Alice Academy in the first place, but that didn't mean that they had separated ways. She and her gang still saw each other during lunch breaks… or whenever they had time.

For every Home Education topic, she was accustomed to being partnered with Shino, so imagine her surprise when Natsume suddenly became her partner. The subject would be a piece of cake for her but no, the gods decided to play tricks on her and decided to teach them sex education. It was so awkward to have him as a partner and she just couldn't help but blush and lose her concentration over it. There was an unspoken relationship between them since her first year of the high school dance. She remained unharmed by his fan club because she had learned that he had "talked" to them. She never knew what she was to him and sometimes thought that they weren't even a couple, so she would accept dates from other guys, only to find them in the hospital the following morning from 3rd degree burns. The only person that understood Mikan was Ruka because the whole campus knew that Hotaru and Ruka were seriously dating.

This unsettling feeling she had with Natsume made her wish for another partner but her teacher had firmly told her that she could only change partners when the specific topic was finished. For three months, she had to suffer Natsume's irritable and dictating voice. Being partnered to him for missions and dangerous practices was annoying. But having him as a partner even in her favorite subject was taking it too far.

But somehow, she found it amusing being partnered with him. Sure, there were times when she wanted to murder him but there were times when she was able to catch Natsume unguarded.

Each person in the group was given a baby doll. It was not just some ordinary doll, it was made by Hotaru Imai and nothing she made was ordinary. It was like an android or something. The skin seemed real to the touch and the baby doll acted like a real baby. It would cry if it was hungry or if something was bothering it. The baby would laugh if it was happy and giggled when it was amused. They were even required to change diapers from time to time. Lucky for them, they weren't able to feel how it was to wash babies when they go pooh-pooh. Their teacher once told them.

Hotaru said that the doll's sensory system was really sensitive, so it knew if the "parents" were arguing or what kind of voice the parents' had. The life span of the doll was only for three months. After three months, their teacher would get the babies and grade them based on how the babies matured. Hotaru informed them yet again, that it was up to the "parents' guidance" on how the baby would develop. The students' objective was to make their babies talk and tell the teachers if they loved their "mommy and daddy." If the baby says 'I love mama and papa', then they get 100 percent. If the baby says, 'their funny' that would be a 90 percent, but if the baby says 'don't want them', then that would get them a flat 50 percent.

As usual, Natsume would hand her the hard stuff. Making sure the baby was fed, the diapers were changed and in the evenings he would give her the doll, which would cry in the middle of the night. Sometimes, she wasn't able to sleep because after the missions she received from the Academy, the doll would wake up crying. Whenever she handed the doll over to Natsume every afternoon, the doll would never cry but instead laugh and giggle. She tried to spy on Natsume, one time, to figure out what he did to make the doll laugh since he always told her to leave them alone. She found out that he would pick up the doll and carefully look at it. She couldn't hear what he said but the doll laughed, he then got a fake bottle of milk. When the baby started to cry, Mikan thought to get it since she knew Natsume's patience was never long but she stopped when she heard him singing softly.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

The flame caster was singing… and she didn't know what to do whether to flee or to simply watch.

She decided to watch. It was then she realized that no matter how cold or serious Natsume was, someday Natsume would be a great father. She then left them alone and then bugged him non-stop to teach her that song.

On the last day of the third month, Mikan decided to bring the doll with her to her favorite Sakura tree at the Academy. She wasn't surprised to find Natsume reading his famous manga.

**Flashback**

"_Can I sit here?"_

_Natsume just rolled his eyes. In his ever hard-to-decode language, that meant yes._

"_Today's our last day with him," I said sadly. The baby was glowing, which according to Hotaru was a good sign. That meant the doll was healthy but their problem now was it still wasn't talking._

"_How do you know it's a boy, it doesn't even have a gender," Natsume drawled huffily._

_I wasn't expecting Natsume to talk, so I just hid my surprise. "Because first born children are suppose to be male?"_

"_Who said?" Natsume asked, after a minute._

_I placed the doll beside me. "According to our teacher, remember. First born males are important to parents."_

_Natsume didn't answer anymore. It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was starting to set and the sky was like orange red. Suddenly I gasped. "Natsume, look!"_

_Natsume immediately turned to look at what I was pointing at. The doll was crawling towards Natsume. I noticed how Natsume stiffened and just watched the doll come to him. When it reached him, it said two words. "Pa-pa"_

_I was so shocked that I didn't notice that I was crying. Natsume got the baby and gently hugged it. I went to Natsume and he looked amazed. "It said Papa?"_

_I just nodded with a smile._

"_Ma-ma"_

_I gasped and so did Natsume._

"_Pa-pa, Ma-ma"_

_We burst out laughing._

"_She's such a smart child," Natsume said, pretending not to smile._

_I pretended not to notice how happy Natsume was. "All children can say that," I said._

_But Natsume stood up and lifted the baby, who started to laugh. "Not this one. She's smart."_

"_Her? Since when was she a 'she'?" I asked standing up with him, making funny faces at the baby._

"_Because she reminds me of her brainless mother," Natsume drawled, matter of fact. _

_I blushed and sat down. Seeing Natsume in a sensitive and happy mood was too much for one day. It exhausted me. After a few minutes, Natsume sat down beside me. I got the milk and gave it to the baby. None of us spoke for awhile; we just watched the baby sleep peacefully._

"_Baby Miyaka." Natsume said softly._

_I didn't need to ask what he meant. He had just named our baby, a girl, Miyaka. "I'm going to miss her," I said, trying not to cry. "If you were going to have a son Natsume, what would you call him?"_

_Natsume then sat up and crossed his arms. "Who said I'm going to have a son?"_

"_You're not?" I asked curiously._

"_No. Daughters are more fun to have, especially if their mother is you," he then stood up, blushing and jumped away._

_I just smiled but I could feel myself blushing, too._

_The day when we had to give the babies back made me feel as if I was giving someone important away. It made me wonder for a moment how my mother could give me away. When the assistant of the teacher roughly got our baby, I wanted badly to steal his soul but suddenly the assistant gave our baby back and was shouting that he was on fire, it seems that Natsume noticed it too. I smiled approvingly._

_Our teacher came to us to get baby Miyaka. "Baby, come here to-"_

"_Her name is Miyaka," I said. Suddenly when I handed her over, I wanted to grab Miyaka back._

_Our teacher just smiled. "Ok baby Miyaka, you love mama and papa?"_

_The baby laughed, "love mama, papa" then it closed its eyes. Just like that. Its life span ended._

"_That's 100 for you Mr. Hyuuga and Ms.- where did Ms. Sakura go?" The teacher asked._

_I felt like dying. I couldn't bear to hear our teacher announce that I received a perfect grade when my heart was breaking. I was such an emotional freak. I was crying over a non-human toy. How sick was that? That whole afternoon I concealed myself in my room. When I woke up, I saw Natsume watching me from a chair near my bed._

"_What do you want?" I asked sarcastically, turning away from him._

"_Wow, so moody," Natsume answered._

"_Just leave me-" my stomach growled. "Leave me and my stomach alone!" I then took sanctuary under my pillow._

"_You're hungry dimwit because its one in the morning."_

_I got up, "You mean I slept through dinner?"_

"_Obviously… which is why I saved you dinner," Natsume pointed to my study table. _

_I got out from bed and went to the table. The food seemed hot and so was the soup. I looked at Natsume and knew he kept the food warm. "Thank you," I said softly. He then stood up and went to my window._

"_Just finish your food and get some rest. I'll come and check up on you late-"_

_Natsume wasn't able to finish his sentence because I suddenly hugged him from behind. This was one of the rare times when I was able to find the courage to do something outrageous, and hugging him was one of the most outrageous things I'd ever done. I heard him sigh and then turned around and hugged me back. I didn't know how long I was hugging him but it gave me comfort and the peace I needed. I looked up at him and we stared at each other for a minute until I noticed Natsume lower his head. I closed my eyes, tiptoed and kissed him. He then carried me to the bed and continued to kiss me. It wasn't hard but a gentle kiss, telling me that I didn't have to worry about anything and that he was there for me._

_After what seemed like an eternity, Natsume lifted his head lightly. "We have to stop," he said huskily._

"_What if I don't want to?" I wickedly asked, kissing his neck. I heard him groan and I chuckled._

_Natsume continued to kiss me on my neck and then my lips. "I've got to go polka-dots," I could hear a tone of regret in his voice._

_I sighed. I then nodded and smiled. Natsume helped me get up and gave me his rare smile which always made me shudder. He kissed me again on top of my head. "Will you be alright?"_

"_I just felt bad a while ago. Miyaka became important to me."_

_Natsume just nodded. "Now eat, dumbo."_

"_What, we're back to annoying names again?" I complained._

_Natsume just chuckled. "Then what would happen to my reputation?"_

_I went to the table and started to eat the hot food. "They would think the real Natsume was abducted and your fan girls would kill me."_

"_Exactly," Natsume was almost out of the window when he turned back and looked at me._

"_What?" I asked still chewing my food._

"_Ryoichi. If the baby was a male, it would be Ryoichi," he said quietly._

_I slowly chewed my food._

"_Plus, I want them to have a normal life."_

_I swallowed quickly. "Them?" I gasped._

_But Natsume wasn't in my room any more._

"_Them," I said yet again but with a smile._

**End of Back Flash**

Mikan smiled. And right on cue, the rain stopped. The sky cleared and the moon came out. She then looked at her swollen ankle. "Let's see if I can get out of this hole," she said to herself.

She got up and prepared herself to jump from one side to the other. She could have gotten out if it wasn't muddy. "One, two, three," she lifted herself and jumped while trying not to notice the pain. "Almost there."

Just as she was about to come out, her good foot slipped. She started to fall but then someone grabbed her arm, pulled her out and landed with a thump.

"Ouch!" Mikan said.

"Moon bathing in the middle of a mission?"

I rolled my eyes at my rescuer. "Thanks for the rescue, jerk."

I stood up but winced. Natsume was about to walk towards me when I stopped him. "Don't," I hissed at Natsume. I breathed several times and decided to just sit down on the ground.

"By the way, how did you find me?" I asked.

"Your annoyingly loud voice showed me the way," he said.

"Natsume!!"

"You're definitely going to make me deaf at a young age," he said, clicking his tongue. "What's wrong with you, polka dots?" Natsume asked after awhile.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Ok. Strawberry panty girl."

"Natsume!" I said warningly.

I saw Natsume shrug. "Well stop complaining, woman. You don't want me to call you polka-dots or Strawberry panty girl. What do you want me to call you?"

"Just don't call me those useless names!" I huffed. I was secretly glad that he was talking to me and was actually the one who found me.

"They aren't useless. That's what makes you… distinguishable," Natsume said innocently, as he threw me his jacket.

"Distinguishable?" I asked, dumbfounded while putting on the jacket. "I'm not even sure if that was a compliment or an insult."

"It was an insult," Natsume said simply.

"I knew it," I drawled at the same time. I was ignoring the pleasant smell of Natsume's jacket. "I wonder what I would have called Ruka or Shino, if they were my boyfriends."

"What were you expecting them to call you?" he asked curiously, frowning.

I closed my eyes and laid down on the ground, feeling tired. "Honey, Baby, Darling –"

"I think I want to puke," Natsume said in a revolting tone.

"French-fries, cupcakes-" I tried hard not to laugh when Natsume interrupted again.

"Believe me - Ruka would never sink that low. If he called you darling without blushing, he isn't Ruka Nogi," Natsume said grimly. "He can't even say Imai's name without blushing," he murmured.

I suddenly burst out laughing. When my laughter subsided, I got up and looked at Natsume. "What?" I said smiling.

He didn't answer right away but looked the other way. "It's been a while since you really laughed and smiled like that. I'm glad."

"I have!" I replied, mildly confused with what Natsume said.

"You have, it just never reaches your eyes unlike before," Natsume then turned and looked straight at me in the eyes. "Ever since that night… you've never been the same."

He then looked away.

I was quiet for a moment, then hobbled to Natsume. I then hugged him from behind just like I did before when I lost baby Miyaka. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled. "I'm sorry for making you worry… baby," I teased.

I felt Natsume smile and then took me into his arms. "You scared me idiot," he said softly, while using his Alice to warm me.

"I feel so angry lately. Persona telling me about what my mother has been doing and then seeing it for the very first time… it really shocked me. Then, to make matters worse, my father who is the principal of this school suddenly revealed himself to me and suddenly asks me to train under Persona. I just feel like I'm a ping pong ball," I said, sighing while making myself comfortable in his arms. I welcomed the warmth he provided me.

It was true that we'd constantly bickered everyday but there was never a time when he wouldn't make me feel better - in his own sarcastic way, that is. It was usually when we were both alone, that he'd lower his defense, just for me and only me.

"I want you to stop going on missions," he said suddenly.

Did I forget he always knew how to ruin a good moment? I gently pulled myself away from him. "I can handle it, Natsume," I said patiently.

"That was back then. This time I want you to stop," Natsume snapped.

I rubbed my forehead and mentally counted to three. "You are being unreasonable."

"You ARE going to stop," he said again but this time there was a hint of finality in his tone.

"And I'm telling you NO!" I said completely losing my patience. "I AM NOT A BABY AND YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO! BESIDES YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT OVER ME!"

Immediately, I wanted to take back what I just said to him when he turned his back on me. I know I had hurt him. "Natsume… I'm sorry," I said softly. It was always like this when we are mad and we said stuff that was too late to take back. I was afraid that Natsume was going to leave me after my outburst.

"When you didn't return… I didn't know what to do," he said hoarsely.

"Oh, Natsume," I said softly. What do you say after that type of confession, especially when it comes from a guy who rarely shared his emotions? I could easily retort to any type of insult Natsume would throw at me but when he started talking like this, I was always at a loss for words. It's not everyday that I got to hear this from him and when I did, it always made me forget everything bad that had happened.

"I thought I lost you," he continued and then turned around and looked at me. "I can't afford to lose an idiot like you."

I went to him, ignoring the pain from my foot and squeezed his hand. "You won't lose me. I'm a stubborn idiot."

"You don't know that stupid," he said as he hugged me tight. "Whenever you're out, I can't concentrate with what I'm supposed to be doing, I'm more worried about you getting hurt, stupid," I didn't replied but hugged him back instead.

"Please," he whispered.

I groaned. The kind of Natsume who rarely showed his emotions would make me forget my anger but saying please was the last straw. "Fine," I said grumpily. "I'll find a way to convince fath- I mean, Principal Keisuke to make me stop going."

"You will?" he asked, unconvinced. "That was easy."

I rolled my eyes. "You want me to change my mind?" I asked dryly. "Now, let's go home before I get cranky again."

Natsume started to walk.

"Hey! I think I deserve a piggy back ride!" I said.

Natsume looked at me with feigned surprise. "No way idiot, you're as heavy as a cow and I'm too young to have osteoporosis."

I looked at him with murder in my eyes and then decided to fake faint… but he didn't catch me. I rubbed my bottom. "You know you're supposed to catch me when I faint."

"No way, I'm not your slave."

I grinned; I have such a moody boyfriend. One minute, he can be so romantic and the next, I wanted to punch his face.

"But since you're so clumsy and will always be," Natsume sighed and went next to me. "I guess I have to sacrifice my back."

I secretly smiled and climbed onto his back. "Hotaru is going to kill me when she finds out I've been clumsy tonight," I said as Natsume quickly jumped from one place to the other. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. "What will happen to you?"

Natsume knew what I meant. "I'll continue the missions until we graduate, since the Academy can only control us until our last year in high school… after that, I'm going to let you meet my sister."

I smiled sleepily. "Will your sister like me?"

"With a loud mouth like yours? I don't think so."

I pinched him hard on his shoulder. "Seriously, will she like me?" I asked, half worried.

Natsume didn't speak for awhile. The silence made me nervous.

"I have a feeling she hates you," he said quietly.

"Why?" I cried out. I smacked him hard. "Did you tell her something that would make her angry at me?"

"Ouch! Stop that or I'll drop you," Natsume said. "Because Aoi thinks I'm spending my time with you."

"What? Did she tell you that?" I asked, surprised.

"No, but I think that bastard Persona fed her ideas that I'm wasting time with you," he bit out.

"Are you sure?"

He laughed bitterly. "I'm her brother."

"You could have at least told her that the reason why you couldn't see her… maybe she'll understand," I said.

"I don't think she'd believe me. I couldn't just tell her that Persona threatened me that he'd kill her if I didn't do what the Academy wanted and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to get her out of there," Natsume quietly said. "And you wouldn't have accepted the offer from your father to train under Persona."

Very few knew about who my parents were and that I had bargained with my father when I learned the true reason why Natsume was staying at the Academy.

"_I'll go through the training but Natsume's sister must leave the school and you and the rest of your cronies will NOT go looking for her."_

"_You have my word, daughter," my father said without any emotion._

"_I don't have a father. My father died a long time ago," I said before I closed the door. _

I then dozed off. When I woke up, Natsume gently put me in my bed and brushed my hair from my face. "How will I be able to sleep at night knowing you might get killed?" I asked, with a smile.

He took my hand and kissed my palm. "I won't… because I have a reason to return."

I pretended to frown, "Well, you better do that because I swear if you don't return-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because he kissed me. "I'll always be with you," Natsume said after awhile.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise… no matter how many times you're taken away from me, somewhere I'll find you."

-

-

**PRESENT DAY:** Mikan's Dream World

-

-

"Are you breaking up with me? I know I've been acting weird lately but it's nothing. I can't even remember the dream!" I cried out.

"You are the silliest girl ever, I happen to have fallen in love with you," Ruka said with a small laugh.

"Then why are saying this?" I asked confused.

"Because I just wanted you to know that… because of you… I learned what it means to love. I know that Natsume loved you but… every time I pushed you to him… I always cursed myself for being so weak… not trying to fight for you. But no matter how many times I pushed you… you came back. I love you Mikan, so much," Ruka said while brushing away the hair that was covering my face. "Mikan… I promise you, that I'd take care of you… no matter what it takes… I'll always love you."

"I don't know what to say Ruka," I said truthfully.

"It's ok… I just wanted you to know," Ruka said smiling.

Any girl would have swayed at Ruka's confession… but there was something that was very wrong with this scene. It was a gut feeling, but still… I decided tonight when I went up that stage… that I was going to trust my future with Ruka.

I went up to him and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you… I love you too… Ruka."

_WAKE UP YOU STUPID IDIOT!_

Ruka felt my sudden jolt. "Is something wrong, baby?"

"No… I..." I shook my head. "I thought I heard someone… Must be the rain," I said, pretending to laugh.

"How silly of me," Ruka smiled. "Just wait over here. I'll try to find a taxi," he kissed me on my forehead and gave me a quick hug. "I love you, baby."

"Just hurry up," I said smiling, while trying to find a place that I couldn't get wet even though the rain had finally stopped. I smiled at the people who passed by. "Did I just imagine that?" I told myself. That voice back there sounded like Hotaru. I then put my hands inside the side pockets of Natsume's jacket. Trying to seek warmth… wait something was inside this pocket. I took it out and found a picture.

"Since when did the jerk carry a picture?" I said surprised and turned it over to look at it. I went still. "How… It can't… " I was at a loss for words. But the date clearly stated it was taken this year. I suddenly remembered one of Persona's teachings.

"_How can you tell if you're in the real world or a fantasy world? We are living in a world where the impossible can happen. People can trick you into seeing things which are believable but when you're in battle, how do you know you're not being lied to?"_

I clearly remembered that day. It was one of the most boring subjects ever that nearly made me fall asleep.

"Baby."

I turned around to find Ruka getting out of a taxi.

"The taxi is going to charge us double cause we're wet," Ruka smiled apologetically. "Come on, grandpa is waiting for you at the Academy," he said smiling.

"Ok," I said half smiling. I slowly walked to him… figuring what to do. When I got into the cab and Ruka closed the door, I knew something did not feel right.

"To the academy," Ruka said. He then took my hand and kissed it.

I smiled at him, he smiled back. I leaned on his shoulder as the car moved forward. "I can't wait to get back and see grandpa," I said happily.

Ruka just smiled and hugged me.

"Baby," I whispered huskily while playing with his hair. "We've been together for almost four years," I said smiling sweetly at him.

Ruka pinched my nose lightly. "Yeah - why?"

"You remember when we had to combine classes this year and we named our baby Kelsie?" I asked while I kissed his cheek.

He nodded and began to kiss me on my lips. "Yes, for almost three months. Why?" Ruka asked again.

"Because… " I smiled seductively at Ruka, traced his cheeks with my index finger and chuckled lightly. "Kelsie was the name you and Hotaru named your baby," I whispered in his ear.

Ruka suddenly let go of me.

"What? Did I say something wrong _baby_?" I asked innocently, "Stop the car," I told the driver. He must have noticed my dangerous tone because the driver immediately stopped. I got out of the car and walked down a dark street

"Mikan, wait!" Ruka shouted and ran after me.

I then turned around and faced Ruka but this time, with a gun pointing at him. "Who are you?" I asked dangerously.

"Mikan! Where did you get the gun?" he asked surprised.

"Don't act surprised, Ruka. Shouldn't you know, we've been a couple for almost four years, _if_ you _were_ my boyfriend you should know," I told Ruka.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Answer me!" I shouted. "Tell me, who the hell are you or I swear I'll shoot you!"

"It's me, Ruka, who do you think it is?"

"Really?" I asked sweetly. "By now, Ruka would have used his Alice," I then fired the gun.

BOOOOM!

-

**Reality World**

-

"Hotaru! Come quick!" Yuu came into Mikan's room with a happy face. "It's Ryoichi, his body color is returning!"

Hotaru looked at the sleeping Mikan. _'The idiot is fighting back!' _

"Mikan-chan must have noticed!" Yuu announced excitedly. "You can do it, Mikan!" Yuu said and then grabbed Hotaru's arm and made her go into Ryoichi's room to make her see the improvement.

**-**

**Dream World**

-

I shot Ruka in the head.

I wasn't horrified because I knew "IT" wasn't dead. If it was a regular body, by now it would have slumped onto the floor but it still stood erect… and then the head grew back.

"Damn you, bitch! That stung like hell!" It screeched.

"Blame it on Hotaru's invention 879. She gave it to me when she learned I was going on missions," I calmly said. I waited for the creature to change but it still took the form of Ruka. "I wouldn't mind shooting you again… Who the hell are you?"

Ruka laughed and then snapped his finger. Everyone magically disappeared and Central Town became a ghost town. "When did you find out? Was it my kiss or was it my touch?" he asked with a sly smile.

"You had me going there for a while… but something kept on bothering me," I said. "Ruka Nogi would never call me by endearing names. I admit it didn't bother me at first because you didn't say it often but tonight you may have over done it," I said sarcastically and then showed him the picture. It was a picture of Ruka smiling at the baby whom Hotaru held and me giving Miyaka to a grumpy Natsume. Yuu took that surprise picture of us four together for the school paper for Valentine's.

Yuu wasn't able to post it on the paper because when Natsume found out about the picture he asked Yuu if he valued his life. Yuu, understood the silent threat and gave Natsume all the copies he had. I didn't know that Natsume kept the picture. I thought he had burned all of them.

The creature just grinned and shrugged. "I give up."

I placed the picture back into my pocket calmly. "So who are you?"

Out of nowhere, he pulled out a chair, sat down and lit a cigarette. "I am very disappointed and surprised. You are the first person to see through me. You must have been taught pretty well." He gave me mock applause.

"I was taught by the best at the Academy," I said.

"Ahh… no wonder," he said nodding as if impressed. "Let me introduce myself, I am the god of dreams, Morpheus or you could call me the god of fantasy. Whatever you wish to call me," he said casually. "I have no form. I can take the form of any person I wish."

"I'm glad to know you. Now, would you be kind enough to bring me back to the real world," I said, putting away the gun.

"Why go back? All you'll feel back there is pain and sadness. But if you stayed here, you could be happy forever. Isn't that what you always wanted?" he smiled.

"What?"

Morpheus stood up. "If you stay here you can find peace." He then touched my chest and I felt a wonderful feeling overcome me. I felt at ease, as if I had no problems. I then found myself in the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. The air was so refreshing, there were different flowers everywhere. Even the grass looked so nice to step on. The sun was out, the birds chirpings were like music to the ears and the wind was perfect. This was euphoria… a paradise.

"Why go?" Ruka whispered into my ears. I then noticed that Ruka was hugging me from behind. I felt safe in his embrace. "Let's just stay here," he softly said.

And the peace that I felt right at that moment made me want to stay.

-

**Reality World**

-

"What's going on? Why is he disappearing again?" Koko shouted. "A minute ago he was fine-"

"Ruka, what was the last gift you gave to me?" Hotaru snapped at Ruka who went pale all of a sudden.

Ruka shook his head and started to pull his hair in frustration. "I remembered just a while ago…" Ruka said angrily. "I remembered… but now… I… "

Hotaru turned to study Ryoichi's disappearing body so she wouldn't have to show Ruka that what he said hurt her. "Where in the hell is Shino!"

"I'm right here-"

"Where have you been, stupid idiot?" Hotaru burst out and started punching him on the shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"Aunt Hotaru… " Youichi said quietly.

"WHAT!!" she shouted at Youichi.

Youichi didn't mind Hotaru's anger. He would rather see her angry than being silent. That was more dangerous. "We have a visitor."

"What?" Hotaru asked, clearly confused. "How can someone find us, I put up a protection force field."

"I was able to intercept, Mr. Shino."

Everyone turned to look at the new person. It was a young girl with long black hair that reached halfway down her back. She was wearing a school uniform which none of them recognized. "I am Aoi Shin, cousin of Nathan Shin."

At once, Hotaru grabbed her old baka gun and aimed at Aoi. "Your cousin will pay for this!" But she wasn't able to fire because Youichi was blocking the way.

"You've got to listen to her, Hotaru," Koko said quietly. "I think she has something good to say."

Aoi looked suspiciously at Koko. "You can read my thoughts?"

Koko nodded.

"Why bother waste my time talking to her?!" Hotaru said angrily.

"Because she may be able to help us," Shino said. "I was surprised when she attacked me with her Alice. She seems to have the _Alice of fire… just like him."_

"Look, I don't have time for chit chat. My cousin and his subordinates are coming here-" Aoi explained but was interrupted.

"WHAT!!" they all said at once.

"They are coming here to get Youichi-"

"Why are they coming here?" Ruka asked surprised. "Did you tell them where we lived?"

"No. Persona told them," Aoi continued to speak but she was utterly surprised at the expression they gave when she mentioned Persona's name. "I know that Ryoichi is disappearing and I may… no, I could help," she said resolutely.

"How?" Ruka asked warily.

"It's hard to explain and we don't have much time. You've got to trust me," Aoi said. It took a while for them to make a decision. It wasn't long until Hotaru sighed and looked at her.

"Follow me."

Hotaru showed Aoi the room where Mikan was quietly sleeping. "Do what you must… but I warn you if you betray us, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Aoi went beside Mikan. So much stuff was happening in the outside world and here was the brown haired woman… sleeping peacefully. Luckily for her, her grandfather Seiji was able to teach her a few spells for this kind of situation. Aoi then placed her hand on her Mikan's forehead and closed her eyes. A blue-whitish light appeared underneath her arm as she chanted. _"Let what is hidden given a chance to see. To help those in need to find their way back to thee."_

-

**Dream World**

-

Indeed, it was so peaceful up here. I had nothing to worry about. "You're right, Ruka," I said happily while swaying in his protective arms. "This place is perfect," I dreamily said and closed my eyes. And then I heard a girl's voice.

"_Let what is hidden given a chance to see,_

_To help those in need to find their way back to thee."_

A bright light appeared from the sky. It was so bright that I had to cover my eyes.

"_Want to dance?"_

That voice sounded just like me.

"_Oh, come on jerk, one dance won't hurt you."_

There it was again, the same voice… but this time… I knew I heard it before…

Then the bright light disappeared and I was suddenly right beside a little girl. The little girl didn't seem to notice me because her whole attention was with someone else. I then saw who the little girl was looking at.

"_I don't dance," Natsume said._

How could I forget that night! It was the day before we would be graduating from elementary.

"_Yes, you can!" I said poking Natsume's arm with my finger._

"_Get away idiot," Natsume said gruffly._

"_Fine!" I said and then stood up. "I'll just dance with someone else!"_

I had been so annoyed with Natsume that night because he didn't want to dance with me. But as I watched myself dance with another person, I wanted to smile. I was actually trying to make Natsume jealous. I smiled at how Natsume was scowling at me. It seemed I did make him jealous back then. I then turned to look at the little girl, the girl looked sad. I then heard someone coming from behind.

"Why are you here, princess?"

It was Persona! What was an innocent kid doing with Persona… wait… this girl… is she…

The scene suddenly changed and I found myself in a hospital, in an area where you see the new born babies. There was a young girl who seemed like she just started High School. She gently knocked on the window and pointed at a cute sleeping baby. The waiting nurse smiled at her and gently took the baby and went to the window to show it. The girl smiled and waved to it. After a minute, the nurse put the baby back. I was really curious about that certain baby, I had to know its name. I waited for the nurse to move so I could see the name of that cute baby. When she did, I froze.

Baby Ryoichi.

"She named you after our father," I numbly turned to what the girl had just said to herself. "He looks like you, Onii-chan," the little girl said softly before leaving.

"Aoi?" I said shocked.

"HOW DARE SOMEONE DISTURB MY DREAM WORLD?" A voice bellowed suddenly.

I felt the ground shake, suddenly the ground opened and I was falling, but only to find myself back in my so called heaven.

-

**Reality World**

-

I found myself flying into the air and hitting the wall.

"Aoi, are you alright?" Ruka asked concerned while reaching out his hand to help me up.

"I tried to do everything I could by showing her some memories that could help her. However, the dream god must have noticed I was inside his territory," I said standing up.

"How do you know about the dream god?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"Before my grandpa died, he taught me how to distinguish some spells. When my cousin and niece-" I stopped feeling very sad after remembering what had happened.

"You mean Nina?" Hotaru asked softly.

"Yes. On the day she… I came too late to help her but when I arrived, I saw the bright light appear and the golden dove descend which symbolized the dream god," I carefully explained. "You guys just suddenly disappeared. According to grandpa, when you call the dream god, it will give you temporary protection from your enemies."

"I…" Ruka wasn't able to continue because the house started to shake.

"They're here," I said, trying not to panic but I knew that with the state that Nathan was in right now, nothing could stop him.

"Ruka, get Yuu and Koko ready to leave," Hotaru commanded. Ruka nodded and went outside the bedroom.

"For the mean time, we'll end this chat… " Hotaru said and looked at me. "Whose side are joining?"

I wasn't able to answer because a loud explosion occurred and a loud war cry was heard. "Find the Ghost conjurer!"

I knew it was Nathan.

"How _dare_ he enter my territory?!" Hotaru shrieked as she went outside. "They'll regret they messed with me!"

By following Hotaru outside…I had chosen a side.

-

**Dream World**

-

"Are you alright, Mikan?"

I blinked several times. "What?" I asked.

"I asked if you were alright."

I studied my surroundings and took the picture out of the jacket I was using. "This place is paradise… but no matter how beautiful this paradise is, I can never appreciate it without the people I love."

"Mikan… " Ruka said slowly.

"You are correct about the real word," I said with a sad smile. "Life is full of surprises. Whenever I see a couple together, happy… I feel so sad that I wasn't given a chance to be happy, a chance to enjoy life… but… " I said pausing for a moment before I gave Ruka a genuine smile. "At the end of the day, I forget whatever I wished because I then remember that I have something to be happy about and that is our son, Ryoichi."

The dream god studied me for a moment before walking towards me. "I don't usually give up on my victims but you are a special case," he pointed a finger at my forehead. "_I return what I took,"_ he said.

"That's it?" I asked.

The dream god smiled at me. "No."

And then he stabbed me with a knife right through my stomach. "I'll miss you, Mikan."

-

**Reality World**

-

**Grandpa's Residence**

Hotaru had ordered an arguing Ruka, Youichi, Yuu, Koko and Aoi to take Ryoichi and Mikan through a secret tunnel that led to the forest. She and Mikan found the secret tunnel when they were young. Mikan's grandpa had told them about his ancestor's building an escape route during feudal wars.

"Yuu, while running, I need you to make the best illusion you can make so that whoever may be following you may lose their way or get confused," Hotaru said in a general tone. "Koko, if you see any people ahead of you, make sure you read their minds so you know which way they would be heading to. And you- " Hotaru turned to look at Ruka, jumped at him and kissed him. "You better protect them and your butt."

Ruka blushed but nodded. "Shino, I swear if she gets hurt, I will personally rip your heart out of your body and feed it to the lions," Ruka said with a stern look at Shino.

"I will," Shino said.

Hotaru watched them disappear and then turned to look at Shino. "I think I'm the one who's going to do the butt saving here," she said grimly. She also wondered why their enemy decided not to break down the shield.

"Looks like you don't need our help anymore?" a guy asked with feigned hurt

Hotaru quickly turned around and aimed the gun at the intruder.

"Wait, it's me! It's me! We've come to help," the man said putting his arms to shield his face from a punch Shino executed.

"I told you not to sneak up on her like that, stupid fool," a girl said hitting the man on the head.

It was Misaki and Tsubasa.

"Missed us?" Misaki said to Hotaru.

Tsubasa boyishly smiled at her. "Miss Azumi ordered us to keep an eye on this place. As you know, there is a temporary truce between the AAO and the Academy until they find where the Theta's Headquarter is located. By the way, don't try escaping to the forest, that dude Nathan Shin and some of his men were heading that-"

Tsubasa stopped talking at once when he saw Hotaru's face pale. "_Where are Mikan and the others_?!"

-

-

**At the Academy**

Keisuke was finishing the last written reports he had to finish that day in his study room. He took a sip of the brandy that he had poured for himself a few minutes ago. He then took the glass with him to the fireplace and stared at the glow of the fire. Fire could be so mesmerizing. Keisuke sighed and decided to go to the balcony and get some fresh air. But when he opened the door, he found that a bright light had appeared from a distance and vanished quickly. He smiled, "Finally, I can get my hands on that item."

Keisuke snapped his finger and a dark figure came out of the shadow. "_Make sure that you get the ghost conjurer, I'll be able to get what I want from my daughter when we have Youichi Hijiri."_

Persona bowed.

-

-

**Shin's Residence**

Like the Principal at the Academy, Lady Yukiko happened to be in her gardens and saw the bright light descend. Nathan had told her that they had found out that the person they had been looking for had been living with the singer, the mother of Ryoichi. She had been surprised that they were able to live a life without using their Alices. Maybe Grandpa Seiji was correct. It wasn't necessary to rely on the powers they had.

"Make sure that the attack team gets Youichi Hijiri before that Keisuke Asami does," Lady Yukiko said to her loyal Alice servant. "The war has just begun."

-

-

I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark. I tried to get up but I felt so weak. Everything was so blurry. I fell back to the ground and closed my eyes. I could hear shouts, screams and sounds as if it was New Year's Eve. I could even smell fire.

"_Yuu, get Ryoichi!"_

I heard someone scream… was that Ruka?

A loud roar came next.

"_LIONS, HOW IN THE HECK ARE THERE LIONS HERE??"_

"_AHHHH!! Ants are everywhere!"_

What was going on?

"YOUICHI!!"

That was Koko screaming. What happened to Youichi?

"_Ruka! They've got Youichi and Ryoichi!!" _

This time I was hearing Yuu's voice. I forced myself to get up. My son was in danger. I tried to balance myself with the help of a tree that was beside me.

"So this is where you've been hiding all along," a man's voice said grimly… yet it sounded so familiar.

I tried to look at him but I felt dizzy. "Who are you?"

"Oh, so you have amnesia all of a sudden?" the man mocked.

"I don't… I'm sorry… I'll talk to you later… I've got to save my son," I said, taking some dizzy steps. My knees then buckled and I fell to the ground again but I was caught by strong arms, arms which I knew I felt before. I tried to keep my eyes open but I couldn't. I looked into the man's eyes, a deep piercing crimson color. Eyes which had haunted my dreams so many nights before. I raised my hand and traced his face. "Please save our son…Natsume." And then I blacked out.

-

-

Nathan went still. Suddenly he felt as if he couldn't breathe. The name she had just called made him feel as if he'd been poured with freezing water.

"Master Nathan."

Nathan jumped a little. "What is it?"

"We must retreat. Friends of that girl have suddenly arrived and an unknown source has taken away the ghost conjurer… Lady Yukiko will be displeased when she finds out," the man said.

Nathan frowned and nodded. "Tell the others who aren't wounded to try to track them down… meanwhile, bring the boy to headquarters."

"What about the woman?"

"Leave her," Nathan said quietly.

"But Master Nathan-"

"I said leave her alone!"

He bowed and disappeared.

Nathan looked at Mikan and studied her for awhile. "My name is Nathan Shin... " He said firmly. "Not Natsume."

He left her alone but he couldn't help leaving her without a jacket. "I'll see you again."

-

-

Chapter edited: **April 25, 2008**

**-**

**-**

**AN:**

Please kindly leave a review and tell me how you think this chapter was.

Boring? Too long? Grammar mistakes?

Don't hesitate to tell me.

Thanks again for reading.


	17. Chapter 12: I'll Find You

-

**AN**: I do not and probably will never own the Gakuen Alice story or the characters. So please, don't sue me.

**Note:** This chapter will be a two part story. Due to its long length, I thought your eyes would become sore. So this chapter would be Mikan's chap. The next, would be Natsume…I mean Nathan's chappie. Oh yeah, decided to change the chapter titles.

To my dear readers who continue to leave me wonderful reviews, I salute you all! How will I ever thank you?!

-

-

InLuvWidVan

Wings of Fidelity

torn heart of moonshadow

standstill

verysilentreader

jun-natsume08

Amethyst09

krizza10

yujunsan

HelenaLaVince

DeWiL

cutiebear14

-KuroTenshi11-

Little-Miss-Gigglex

bitteRswEetcHocolatelover

neverbetter21

gakkuri

HengHeng

Blase Contradiction

nissikisses

mikagikameko

tsujeai

cLaRiShA

Kurukus

Hikari Natsume

halftherainbow7

niceladysakura

marshmallow angel

Rain Dances

xAngel of deathx

mountainelements

KIT27lovesBAN

kuroneko1815

vantwitch

SpringFairy15

-

-

_To those who keep reminding me day after day about when I'm going to update, I dedicate this chapter to all of you. _

_(Err… can you now take out the bounty off my head…pretty please. Lol.)_

**-**

**-**

_**To those who helped me and gave me encouraging words on my recent problem, I'll forever thank you. I can't believe the overwhelming support you guys gave to me.**_

**-**

**-**

A million thanks to _**Anna**_ for beta-reading my work

**-**

**-**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Ruka! They've got Youichi and Ryoichi!!" _

_This time I was hearing Yuu's voice. I then forced myself to get up. My son was in danger. I tried to balance myself with the help of a tree that was beside me._

"_So this is where you've been hiding all along." A man's voice said grimly…yet it sounded so familiar._

_I tried to look at him but I felt dizzy. "Who are you?"_

"_Amnesia, all of a sudden?" The man mocked._

"_I don't…I'm sorry…I'll talk to you later…I've got to save my son." I said taking some dizzy steps. My knees then buckled and I fell to the ground again but I was caught by strong arms, arms which I knew I felt before. I tried to keep my eyes open but I couldn't. I looked into the man's eyes, a deep piercing crimson eye, eyes which had haunted my dreams before. I raised my hand and traced his face. "Please save our son…Natsume." And then I blacked out._

**-**

**-**

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

-

-

_Never mess with a mother's love for their children_

_They can kill._

_-_

_-_

Chapter 12:** I'll Find You**

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Mikan."_

I opened my eyes but all I saw was darkness. I wasn't sure if I was floating or not but I knew my feet weren't touching anything. "Who's there?" I called out.

"_Mikan." _

The voice was definitely male, as if it was an old man calling my name but - he sounded so familiar.

"_Mikan."_ The voice called out again.

I suddenly recalled why the voice seemed to be familiar because it was the same voice that haunted my dreams every night. Except, the only difference was that it seemed more calm and a little tired.

"_You don't remember me anymore?"_

I closed my eyes because there was no use keeping them open when all I could see was darkness. I decided to think about who this male voice could be because it obviously knew me. And then it hit me. I opened my eyes again, "Grandpa?" I called out. Suddenly, I had to close my eyes because an overwhelming bright light appeared from nowhere. When I opened my eyes again, I found the man who raised me up like his own daughter, smiling at me.

"Grandpa!" I cried out hugging him as tight as I could. "I've missed you."

Grandpa hugged me back and gently laid a kiss on my forehead as if I was a kid. Wait a minute, I remember before grandpa died, I was a little taller than him and now, I was hugging him from his waist. I pushed grandpa gently away from me and looked at myself… and went into temporary shock.

"I always loved remembering you as my ten year old Mikan," Grandpa said smiling. And just as he said that, I reverted to my ten year old body with my present brain.

"Grandpa!!" I complained. "This is so embarrassing!"

Grandpa hit my head lightly. "Well, I like to remember you as a ten year old and there's nothing you can do about it," Grandpa said firmly, sticking his tongue out at me.

"But why of all ages did you have to pick the time where I was wearing pigtails? Why couldn't you choose the time when I was in high school?" I protested loudly. This time my grandpa hit me a little harder. "Ouch," I said, grumbling.

The next thing I knew, we were inside grandpa's house, the place where I spent my childhood, pouring tea. Grandpa was busy drinking the tea I had just poured and I decided to sulk like a 10 year old was supposed to sulk. "Grandpa!" I said hiding my irritation. "Can you tell me why you picked _this_ age?"

"Because this was the age where I was your superhero… before someone else took my place," Grandpa said quietly, as he placed the cup down. "Today is the day where you decided to leave me and follow young Hotaru."

All that came out from my mouth was an "Oh." I knew deep inside that grandpa was disappointed in me for running away. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For leaving you, Grandpa. I shouldn't have left you alone," I said quietly, trying not to cry. After graduating from the Academy, I had rarely tried to visit grandpa. I didn't want him to pity me. I wanted to keep him away from my own problems, to think that I was doing alright.

"Hmmm, well I was disappointed that you didn't tell me where you were going. And then I only receive a letter from you once a year when you entered that school," Grandpa said angrily, while crossing his arms.

"But I wrote you millions of times!" I said hotly. "But the Academy hid it."

"Did they?" Grandpa asked sarcastically. "You left an old man filled with worries! Do you know how bad that is for an old man?" Grandpa said, then closed his eyes with his arms still crossed. "But do you regret your choice of following Hotaru?"

I blinked several times. "What?"

"Do you regret going to that school?" Grandpa asked, clearly irritated.

"I…I…I… " I didn't know what to say. I put my hands on my lap and stared at it. Did I regret going to the Academy? It was because of that school, I felt so much pain and anger. I was about to answer when suddenly I was in front of the school… the school which made me who I was today. No one was there, not a single student nor were there any cars in sight. It was just as how I remembered it.

"If I had known how much pain you went through, your grandpa would have rescued you no matter what. Then maybe you wouldn't have the same eyes as your mother did when she gave you to me," Grandpa said quietly.

Something inside me made me snap. "I'm not like my mother, grandpa! We are two different people," I said angrily, turning my back to him.

"Have you ever wondered why she left you?" Grandpa asked sadly.

I stopped walking. "I… I… No," I said truthfully.

"Mikan, if she was a cruel mother like you think she is, then why were there tears in her eyes when she gave you to me? Why did she look like she was giving up something so precious? Why did it seem that when I took you, she wanted to snatch you away again?"

I turned around to answer but with tears. "I can't… I can't… I can't forgive her for killing my friend or all those people who I tried to save, grandpa," I said sobbing.

I saw grandpa shake his head sadly and then hug me tight. I just continued to cry. I cried all the tears that I was supposed to cry long ago. It was hard being strong and it was hard to smile everyday as if I had no problems at all. Grandpa then wrapped me up. "Someday you'll understand," Grandpa whispered in my ears.

"Shhh… hush now, Mikan," Grandpa said gently. After a few minutes, I had calmed down. "Mikan, you must learn to listen. By listening, you might understand why they did it. To you, it may seem wrong but to them, it was the right thing to do at that time, _at that moment,_" Grandpa said softly.

I just silently listened to him speak. It had been a long time since grandpa spoke to me like a little girl. I had missed him terribly.

"And lastly, don't let anger cover your good sense of judgment. I know it's hard to forgive someone who has hurt you but the burden you carry will lighten once you learn to forgive. It doesn't have to be right away, but someday."

I nodded to everything he was saying because I felt sleepy all of a sudden. "Grandpa, why did you have to go?" I asked yawning.

"I guess for you to learn," Grandpa said, chuckling kissing the top of my forehead. "But I'm always with you, Mikan."

"I love you, grandpa."

"I love you too, little one," Grandpa said softly, carrying me in his arm like before. "Go back to the people who love you and the people you must save."

I tried to keep my eyes open but I drifted back to the darkness This time, however, I wasn't afraid of it.

-

-

**Aoi**

-

-

"I never understood why Mikan and your brother loved this tree. Do you?"

Startled by the newcomer, I turned around to find Hotaru Imai who was wearing black slacks, a three-fourth white fitted blouse and black stiletto shoes, dressed as if going to work. Just by looking at her, I felt very intimidated as if she was someone not to cross with. "When I was still living at the Academy, I always wondered what was so special about this Sakura Tree," I answered softly.

I gently put a hand on the beautiful tree and closed my eyes, just listening to the soft blow of the wind passing by. The sun was just about to rise, a new day was about to start and a day where everyone was hoping that Mikan Sakura would wake up.

"Did you find your answer?" Hotaru asked.

I didn't have to look up to see if Hotaru was standing next to me because I knew she was. Still not opening my eyes, I answered a simple, "Yes."

"And?"

"My brother loved this spot not because it was quiet and peaceful but because it was the only spot that gave him the perfect view into _her_ room," I said softly. After so many years of wondering why my brother sat here in the dark quietly, I finally knew the answer.

"Well, I never knew about that," Hotaru answered. "May I ask you something, Aoi?"

"Of course," I said seriously. I didn't know what to expect with Hotaru… or what I should even call her. She was still the great Imai genius. With Koko, Yuu and slightly with Ruka, I was comfortable when speaking. But when it came with Hotaru, I was nervous. With Shino, I wanted to strangle him.

"I need to know if you work with the Theta's."

"What!!" I said bewildered. "How… I… I would never join that… that group!"

"I need you to convince me," Hotaru replied coldly. "You suddenly appear in our house claiming that you're on our side, how sure are we that this is not just an act of yours and you're still working for the Theta's?"

"Because even though I betrayed my brother's trust, I am not a fool to join a group who wishes to take over the world!" I answered angrily. "What I wanted was my brother's attention not POWER!"

"Then why did you attack us? What do you need from Youichi and Ryoichi?" Hotaru asked with a cold stare.

"I don't know why Natsume took him! The orders were to find the ghost conjurer, to keep him safe from the Theta's."

"Why?"

"Because… Youichi Hijirii is the last descendent of the Hijirii clan," I said quietly. I knew that I didn't have to explain further because I knew that Hotaru understood what I meant. "As for Ryoichi, Natsume… I mean Nathan, loved Nina like a younger sister. Because the fight took place at_ her_ residence, he assumed that _she_ had planned it."

"But Mikan didn't know that he was an alice user!"

"Even as Nathan, my brother still made enemies in the alice world because of how ruthless he is in battles," I said bitterly. "He doesn't trust easily."

"That isn't something new… yet even as Nathan Shin, Mikan was still able to climb the walls," Hotaru muttered. "Typical of that loud-mouth."

None of us spoke for awhile and neither of us left. We just stood there, facing each other, observing.

"I apologize for shouting at you," Hotaru said sighing. "So many things are happening and I'm frustrated that I can't do anything at the moment."

"It's alright," I said smiling. "Why won't we sit down?"

Hotaru nodded and sat down near me. "I'm glad you're with us, Aoi."

"I am too," I answered sincerely. I was about to leave when I decided to ask something that has been bugging me for awhile.

**Flashback**

"_Hey."_

"_What are you doing here?" I said with an annoyed tone, hoping it would hide the fact that Shino had startled me. Usually, when we talked and insulted each other, he would always state that I should lower my voice and remembered that he was older than me… which gave him the right to have the last word. From the day I stayed with them, it was Shino I couldn't get along with. I guess it was because I stepped on his male pride. _

"_My, my, my. Your moody in the morning, afternoon and evening. I'm pretty much convinced that you are indeed related to that bast- err… brother of yours," Shino said chuckling. _

_I didn't know whether that was an insult or a compliment. "I'm eating, so shoo! Bug someone else," I told him. But the old jerk didn't listen. He sat right across from me and smiled._

"_Well, you've been sitting down on that chair of yours, stirring your spoon in that can of soup for almost an hour."_

"_I was busy thinking!" I retorted hotly, while using my alice to re-heat my cold corn soup. _

"_Oh yeah, right," Shino said, rolling his eyes at me._

_I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Ever since I met you, all that comes out of your stupid mouth is sarcasm. Do both of us a big favor and leave. Can you just leave me alone?! NOW!?" _

_Shino laughed at how similar Aoi's angry expression resembled her brother's. "Hey, calm down Lucifer, it's not that I want to follow you around but Hotaru gave me instructions to keep an eye on you… and when Hotaru gives instructions… it's better to follow them," Shino said wincing with the baka gun memory that was shot at him a few hours ago. "Believe me, if Hotaru hadn't given me orders to keep an eye on you, I wouldn't be here wasting my time."_

_"__I can't believe that the great Shino is afraid of a girl," I said with a slight smile._

_"__What??" Shino said with a horrified face and then, whispered. "I think the devil is keeping her alive cause he's afraid that she'll take over his throne." _

_I chuckled lightly. Despite the few days I spent with Hotaru Imai, there was something very cynical in the way she talked. I noticed that everyone of them were afraid of her. I think it was Hotaru's piercing eyes that made people sweat. It was as if she was a living lie detector. "Was my brother afraid of her too?" I asked softly._

_"__Your brother never won against her," Shino said stretching his arms. "Anyways, I've brought my white flag. So let's just stop insulting each other for today," Shino said, yawning while waving a small white flag._

"_It's you fault," I grumbled._

"_Excuse me? If you hadn't come and-"_

"_Frightened?" _

"_Startled," Shino said raising his voice a little. "We would be in good terms."_

_I gulped a spoonful of soup before answering. It was better to think about what I was going to say next just in case I looked stupid. "Well, if I recall, all I did was intercept your car and ask you if you could bring me to her," I said innocently._

"_Intercept?" Shino said, completely appalled by my statement. "You wrecked my favorite car!"_

_I almost choked on my soup from the laughter that was about to escape. "It was just a Ferrari," I said innocently._

"_Just a Ferrari? I may be rich but it doesn't mean that I can get cars for free!" Shino said angrily. "Of all the places to INTERCEPT me, you had to stand in the middle of the road!"_

"_It wasn't my fault! You had your mind elsewhere and crashed into that tree. Of all the cars to use that night, you had to pick that red, shiny expensive car when you damn well know that you guys might be in danger! You attacked me and my instinct told me to fight back," I fired back, stopping myself from using my alice on him._

_But instead of an angry reply, Shino opened and closed his mouth. "I didn't expect you to pop out from nowhere," Shino murmured._

_Immediately, my anger died down. Seeing Shino pouting like a child was funny, for some reason. The Suzuki's were known everywhere and just like the Shin in the business circle, they knew that whatever the Suzuki family wants, they get it. So seeing, Shino depressed over the loss of his car made me smile because he wasn't like the other rich sons I'd met. _

"_Fine! I'm sorry that I wrecked your car," I muttered. _

"_Apology accepted," Shino said with a satisfied smile._

_I just rolled my eyes as a reply. Natsume was right; never mess with the toys of men. "So why do you guys follow Ms. Hotaru?" I asked, changing the topic._

_Shino looked at me curiously before answering. "Only an insane person says no to Hotaru," he said sighing, motioning me to continue eating. "She has this way of scaring people to do the things she wants."_

"_I feel as if you're comparing her to the devil." _

"_Everyone does," Shino said chuckling. "It's amazing how a genius like her is in love with a shy vet and is best friends with a klutz." _

"_Mikan is a klutz? She doesn't look like one!" I said amazed with this new information._

"_Yeah," Shino said smiling. "There are a lot of things you don't know about her."_

_For some reason, I found myself noticing that Shino had nice blue eyes and when I came to my senses that I was noticing this about him, I studied my soup that was half gone. "Like… like what?" _

"_Like she'll kill me when she wakes up and finds out that she was back at the last place she wanted to be," Shino said quietly. "Anyways, now that I know you're not doing anything crazy, I can now report to Ms. Hades," he said, winking at me._

"_Why would I do something crazy?" I asked Shino who was already walking away. "What's the real reason you're following me around?"_

"_Ask Hotaru!" Shino shouted back._

_After that intriguing conversation, I couldn't help but wonder why Mikan Sakura wouldn't want to wake up at the Academy. _

**End of Flashback**

"I wish to know two things about Shino, Miss Hotaru," I said finally.

"First of all, stop with the formalities. Your part of the family, so you can call me Hotaru," Hotaru said in a commanding voice. "So what do you want to know?"

"Why does Shino keep following me around?" I asked half irritated. "I've come very close to burning him alive." Somehow my statement seemed to amuse Hotaru because she happened to laugh.

"You are definitely Natsume's sister."

I swear, I really didn't know if that statement was a compliment or not. "So why is he?"

"Because this is still Alice Academy. You are Natsume's sister and I don't want anything to happen to you while you're with us. This may be one of the safest places to hide but with Persona still part of the Academy, we don't want you to be alone," Hotaru explained seriously.

Even though I knew that Persona may be here, I wasn't scared because I knew Persona wouldn't attack me while I was with Shino. "Was my brother friends with Shino?" I asked, changing the subject.

"They were more like rivals. Shino loved Mikan since the day he studied at the Academy. And if your brother heard you say that, he'd deny you were his sister."

"Really?" I asked amused.

"But if it wasn't for Shino, your brother would have forever remained silent about his feelings for Mikan," Hotaru said with a small smile. "They always argued about everything and fought whenever opportunity presented itself."

"I can't believe that my brother had a hard time with that jerk," I muttered.

"Shino may be a jerk sometimes but he's a good jerk to have," Hotaru said calmly. "He's just annoyed that you beat him in a mini duel."

I think it was the sun's bright light and the soothing air that made me think that Hotaru was glad that I had won. "He must have been pre-occupied with his own thoughts… which is why he was surprised by my… unwelcome attack," I said pretending to laugh.

"Pre-occupied or not, the fact is you beat one of the dangerous alice users in our time. His alice attack is dangerous so I wouldn't agree if he asked you to a rematch though," Hotaru said seriously. "So what was the second question?"

"Umm… Hotaru… is Shino really related to-"

"Yes." Hotaru replied immediately while standing up. From the looks of it, I knew Hotaru knew what I wanted to ask. "And he doesn't like to talk about it," she said with finality.

So the rumors were true. Shino Suzuki was indeed related to Genji Suzuki, one of the men who gave Alice Academy its bad reputation. It was said that Genji Suzuki had supported deadly missions and forced the students of the dangerous ability class to participate. Because of this, he was accused of being the leader of the AAO. Because of the scandal, the Suzuki name was tarnished in the Alice world. It was Shino who was able to make amends in some ways. "I see." Was the only intelligent answer I could come up with.

"Aoi, there are a lot of things that you don't understand-"

"I know," I said, cutting Hotaru off. "Shino told me that already."

"What did he tell you?" Hotaru asked curiously.

""Nothing much… except that _she_ wouldn't wish to wake up here."

"So, that's what's bothering him," Hotaru said, murmuring to herself.

"Why wouldn't Mikan want to wake up in this place? Wasn't this where she grew up? Her home?"

"Sometimes, it's at the place where we call home… we learn how it feels to be betrayed," Hotaru answered sadly. "This is where her heart fell apart and-"

Hotaru wasn't able to finish her sentence because all of a sudden, a man was running towards us as fast as he could.

"What's wrong, Yuu?" Hotaru asked worriedly.

"It's… It's… " Yuu tried to answer breathlessly. "Mikan… she… "

"She what?!" Hotaru shouted, grabbing both of Yuu's shoulder. "What?"

I silently watched Yuu try to catch his breath and when he did, he answered.

"Mikan's awake."

-

-

**Mikan**

-

-

Like any_ normal_ person, I would have rather been woken up by my son who was telling me that I had overslept and ordering me to make his favorite meal. He'd tell me today was Sunday and I had promised that we'd go to the mall. Instead, it seemed as if I woke up to a scene in the movie called _The X-Files_, where everyone was looking like something bad had happened and were about to snap any second. Ruka seemed to be in deep thought while Koko and Yuu were in another corner, talking seriously. Shino seemed to be furiously texting someone.

"So what did I miss?" I softly joked, trying to sit up. Somehow, it felt as if I had joined a marathon race which had physically drained me. I felt weak. I tried to find a comfortable position when I noticed everyone ceased talking. "Ok… what did I do?" I asked curiously while rubbing my right shoulder.

"I… I… need to get something," Koko said immediately and left the room.

"Oh yeah, I need to get something too," Yuu said, fixing his glasses and hurrying to leave the room. When the bedroom door closed, I looked at Ruka. "What was that about?" But Ruka just stood there beside the wall, arms crossed and eyes on the floor.

"Well?" I asked looking at my remaining audience. "Hello?"

"Mikan, there's something… we've got to tell you," Shino said finally, putting his cell phone away.

"What?" I asked loudly but Shino wasn't able to answer because my bedroom door opened again and in came Mr. Narumi, Misaki and Tsubasa, all looking as if they had few nights of sleep. "You stupid jerks!" I squealed happily. "You guys scared me," I said in an accusing tone. "My friends were teasing me again, Mr. Narumi. They wanted me to be surprised," I said chuckling. I was completely happy to see them again.

"It's good to see that your awake, Mikan," Mr. Narumi said softly, sitting next to me on the bed.

"You're awake… "

I looked to see who had just entered. "You too, Hotaru?!" I said laughing when I saw Hotaru come in… with a unfamiliar girl behind her… _probably a friend from work._ "Come in, look at our surprise visitor," I exclaimed, pointing to Mr. Narumi._._ "So, how long have I been asleep?" I asked in a joking manner. I tried not to notice that Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai looked at me with sad smiles and stayed next to where Shino was standing. "So, how long was it?" I asked Shino.

"Four days," Shino answered quietly.

"Really?" I said, rolling me eyes. "Why would I be sleeping that long?" I asked sarcastically. No one answered my question. Everyone remained silent. It was a very awkward moment, I felt as if the air inside was weighing down on me. I decided to change the topic. "Mr. Narumi!" I said excitedly, holding his two hands. "I want you to meet my son. He'd be thrilled to see you. Ryoichi!" I shouted.

No answer. No movement.

"By the way, why did you just visit me now, Mr. Narumi?" I asked with a smile, trying to remain calm. "Ryoichi!" I shouted again. Something inside me started to panic just a little but I tried to gulp it down. I then smiled apologetically to Mr. Narumi and turned to look at Hotaru. "Hotaru, can you do me a favor, can you ask Youichi to find Ryoichi. He must be playing with his computer games."

But Hotaru didn't move nor did she look at me. And that made me panic.

I was about to call my son's name again when the white curtain lifted because of the breeze, caught my eye.

Shino came to the other side of the bed and sat down near me. "Mikan… there's something you should know-"

I raised my right hand to make Shino stop talking. Because at that moment, all I could think was about the room I was in and my brain screaming _'this is not my room!'_ But it was so familiar. The size of the room, the smell, the color of the bed sheets and the size of the bed made my head ring. I was sleeping on a bed that did not belong to me but the room was still familiar. I looked at my right side and saw a small table with a vase of flowers. I then shook my head, hoping that maybe I was still dreaming. Because there was only one place in this small world that could look like this and it was in a place I didn't want to be in.

"No… no… please tell me you didn't… " I looked at Hotaru to tell me that I was wrong but she just bowed her head and turned away. "Hotaru! Look at me!" I said shouting. "You wouldn't bring me back here… right?"

But Hotaru still didn't answer and her silent answer was enough for me to understand.

"I can't stay here," I said trying to remain as calm as possible. I slowly got off the bed, fighting my way to stay upright. "Why?" I asked, feeling betrayed by my friends, tears were starting to form in my eyes. "You knew I didn't want to go back."

"Mikan, we had no choice," Ruka said, trying to make me sit down.

"YES, YOU DID! You CHOSE to bring me here!" I lashed out. "If you wish to stay, fine, I don't care. But I'm bringing my son and Youichi out of here-"

"You can't leave with them, Mikan-chan," Yuu said quietly.

"I am old enough to do what I want to do Yuu because-"

"Mikan, Ryoichi and Youichi have been kidnapped," Shino shouted.

Silence was the reply to Shino's statement.

It took a moment to sink in.

"You've been mistaken," I shook my head wildly. "No. No. You're joking! Everyone is joking! It's not funny anymore!" I said, this time standing up not caring if I felt dizzy. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed at Shino, smacking him away. "My son is here! SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME RYOICHI IS NOT HERE!" I bellowed. "I'm his mother," I said hysterically slowly getting out of the room. "A mother never loses their children," I explained while sobbing. I barely made it out of the room because just walking made me feel so weak. I sat down on the floor sobbing and rocking myself. Hotaru gathered me into her arms and I continued to cry. "I can't lose him… I promised Natsume I'd take care of our son."

-

-

After a few minutes of crying, I decided to collect myself. I wouldn't be getting my son back by just crying. I took the handkerchief that Shino offered and sat down on the bed. "Mr. Narumi, I wish to speak to my friends alone."

"But Mikan- Ouch!" shouted Tsubasa, rubbing his arm. "Why did you pinch me, Misaki?"

"Didn't you hear what Mikan wants? She says that she needs to speak to her friends ALONE."

"But I'm her friend!" complained Tsubasa and then turned to look at me. "Right?"

I gave a small smile. "You are, but I need to know something first… from them. I promise I'll speak to you later."

"If that is your decision," Mr. Narumi said gently. "You know where to find me."

I bowed at them and waited for them to leave. When the door closed, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. I hated myself for trying to be calm when all I wanted to do was get out and smash every house to find my missing son. But years of training and going on missions made me go back to basic rule number 1: _Understand the Situation._

"Why of all places…. Why the Academy?" I asked quietly. Hotaru sat next to me, placed her hand on top of mine.

"Don't you remember?" Hotaru replied. "The attack… about Nina… "

"What attac-" And then it came back to me. We had been attacked by some mysterious people and… "Nina…" I whispered. "How… is she… " I trailed off but still looking at Hotaru.

Hotaru just shook her head. "She died."

I quickly wiped away the tears from my eyes. "What happened to the house? Our house?" I asked, looking at Ruka.

"The house is destroyed… but the newspaper says otherwise," Ruka said.

"Is that why we had to run back here? There are other places that you guys could have chosen," I looked at Hotaru. "You could have chosen grandpa's place!"

"We did."

"But it was attacked," Ruka continued.

"By whom?"

"The Theta's."

"What?" I said, completely shocked. _The Theta's… since when were they active again?_ "Then why didn't you wake me up?"

"We did… we tried," Koko answered.

"Mikan… you've been asleep for almost two weeks," Hotaru explained.

"What!!" I asked furiously. "How is that POSSIBLE?!"

"Mikan… Azumi Yuka… placed a magic spell on you."

I turned to Shino with a bewildered expression. "Why? When?"

Shino sat down next to me on the other side and looked straight into my eyes. "She thought you weren't able to come out of your painful situation, so she used a spell that took away the cause of your pain."

And then I understood. "She used the Spell of Solace. It must have been the day before we left the Academy," I said more to myself. Because that was the day I felt at ease… calmed.

When I transferred to the dangerous ability group, I was the only person taught how to use certain spells because of my bloodline. Persona gave me books to read about how to distinguish spells and what spells were forbidden to use. It was boring to read which was why I knew little spells. Since my main alice was nullification, I chose to focus on barriers and sealing spells.

"Let me guess, somewhere along the line, Azumi knew she messed up which brought her to use The Gambling Dream Card spell," I said out loud, laughing bitterly. Everything fit into place because the only way for me to be challenged by the Dream God, meant that my memories were being taken away… oh my god. "That's why Ryoichi has been ill lately… I was forgetting about his father!" I said putting both my hands on my mouth. I had been making Ryoichi disappear. Tears started to roll down my face. I wanted to throw up. How could I have done this to my son… how could my mother not see her mistake!?

"Mikan… your mother thought her life span would be taken away from her," Hotaru said carefully, gripping my hands. "It was too late when she learned that the sacrifice for the forbidden technique was the existence of Ryoichi."

"SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO MESS WITH MY AFFAIRS!" I yelled, standing up angrily. "She left me when I was a baby and now she cares about what I felt!?"

"Mikan, we can't do anything anymore. What is done is done. We can't change the past," Yuu said. "We have nothing to do but to focus on the main problem and that is to find your son and Youichi!"

I brushed away my tears and nodded. "Do you have any idea who took Ryoichi and Youichi?"

"Yes and no," Ruka said. "No, we don't have a clue where Youichi was taken. Your fathe-, I mean Principal Keisuke has ordered some teams to track Youichi down. Unfortunately, all we know is that the Theta's kidnapped him. Misaki and Tsubasa have been going out everyday, trying to search for clues."

"And Ryoichi?" I asked Ruka. Ruka narrowed his eyes and looked at Shino, who looked at Hotaru, who looked at a girl whom I didn't know. "Who's she?" I asked curiously.

"She knows where Ryoichi is," Hotaru answered.

"You do?" I said, hope bursting inside of me. Now I didn't have to worry about the poor innocent houses I was planning to destroy. "Who kidnapped him?" I watched the girl look at Hotaru and Shino, as if she was pleading to leave the room. "Who kidnapped him?" I asked again.

The girl sighed and came a little forward. "Natsume Hyuuga."

Ok, my world has just stopped spinning for a moment. After learning I was in the last place I wanted to be in, my mother had used a forbidden spell on me that backfired, and two of my loved ones had been kidnapped while I was asleep, this had to be the craziest thing I heard! I started laughing. "Whoever this girl is, Hotaru, she's really funny," I said, still laughing. "Young girl, you don't know what you're saying. Natsume Hyuuga is dea-"

"Is alive," she said stubbornly.

My laughter suddenly died. "Impossible. And besides, who are you?" I asked irritated. "You don't know what you're talking about. I don't know you so I don't think you know who Natsume Hyuuga is!"

"Yes, I do! And I can't believe that he'd fall in love with a girl like you!" the girl angrily retorted.

"Who are you to tell me that?!" I asked angrily. "You don't know anything about me nor about Natsume! And for your information, Natsume Hyuuga is dead! So you can't say he kidnapped his own son!"

"Natsume Hyuuga is Nathan Shin," the girl shouted back. "And for your _information,_ I just happen to be his sister, Aoi. Aoi Hyuuga," she said with so much dignity.

"Impossible… " I whispered. "I saw him… I saw it with my own eyes." I looked at Shino. "We buried him… didn't we?"

"We thought we did... but it turned out, we were wrong. Aoi's group… clan, exchanged his body at the night of the accident," Shino explained. "Natsume didn't die that night… Nathan Shin is Natsume."

"No… " I said, just sitting down on the bed putting my hands over my eyes. "Why?" I asked, crying once again. "What did I do to you? Why did you have to take him away from me?"

"Because I hated you!" Aoi angrily answered, crying. "Where was he when I had a fever? I called out his name but he never came! I waited for him to come for me but all he did was stay with you! I hated you because I was his sister first! I was the one he was supposed to take care of. My brother stayed at the Academy because of YOU and left me to be with people who I didn't know. HE stayed for YOU because he loved you. He picked you over me, his own sister!" Aoi said furiously, while wiping her tears away. "I was so angry at you, I wanted you to feel the pain I felt."

Somehow, by the way she spoke to me, it brought me back to reality. I turned around and went to the window. So much pain, so much suffering… why do people have to endure this emotion? Why couldn't we all just be happy? I looked outside and saw the Sakura Tree… the same old tree that witnessed our fights and our nonsense. I couldn't help but smile. I took a glance at Natsume's sister, Koko was there consoling her and Shino had a strange look on his face as he watched Koko help Aoi sit down. I continued to watch Natsume's sister try to brush away her tears and suddenly I remembered the once-upon-a-time conversation I had with Natsume.

"_Seriously, will she like me?" I asked, half worried._

_Natsume didn't speak for awhile. The silence made me nervous._

"_I have a feeling she hates you," Natsume said quietly._

I turned around and looked at the blue sky. The Jerk was right… but when I was in the dream world even though I didn't see her, Aoi was present on the day I gave birth.

"_Stop hating the past Mikan. You can't do anything anymore. Let the anger go and you'll find peace."_

"I hope your right grandpa." I said softly towards the sky.

I turned and looked at Hotaru. Hotaru reluctantly understood my silent message because she rolled her eyes at me.

"Let's leave them alone," Hotaru said in a very convincing army-like tone. I tell you, Hotaru could pass as a scary five star general. Everyone left the room without complaining because everyone knew, to argue with Hotaru, meant death.

When everyone left, silence engulfed us. I gave Aoi time to dry her eyes before I innocently sat down next to her. "Your brother was right," I said, pretending to sigh.

"What do you mean?" Aoi asked quietly after a few minutes.

I crossed my arms. "Your brother mentioned to me before that you'd be angry with me," I watched Aoi's face turn into shock and then replaced with a frown.

"It's impossible. You're just saying that," Aoi said dryly. "My brother forgot about me."

"I don't think so," I said chuckling. "Natsume knew it and I didn't believe him at all."

"He did?" Aoi said slightly amazed now. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah," I answered smiling. "We'd always argue all the time. Never did a day pass by where we didn't argue. He always said that he was always right and I was wrong. I wanted to punch his face! But I guess your brother was right once again and as usual I was wrong," I said, still smiling at Aoi.

"But how did he know?" Aoi asked.

"That you'd be angry with me? That you'd hate me?" I put my hand on her shoulder. "Because you're his sister, silly. Just because you don't see him everyday doesn't mean that he doens't care about you," I said softly. "We hurt those we love, so they'll know how much we hurt. Natsume wanted to be with you, he did everything… but he just couldn't. The Academy wouldn't let him."

Aoi started to blink furiously and then gave up. She burst out crying and I hugged her. "Sshhh… cry it all out," I said softly.

"I'm… I'm so… sorry," Aoi sobbed while hugging me harder. "I should have trusted Onii-chan."

"Hush now," I murmured. We just sat there, hugging each other. When Aoi stopped crying I made her look at me. "Actually, I'm glad that you interfered with our lives," I said smiling.

"Why?" Aoi asked sniffling and looking at me in a strange way.

"If it weren't for you," I said chuckling. "I wouldn't have met your annoying brother." I watched how Aoi tried to hide her grin. "And I wouldn't have had Ryoichi," I said smiling. "Now, let's kick your brother's butt and make him remember who he is. Let's get your nephew and your brother back first!" Aoi agreed and got up.

"Wait, are you sure that Natsume is Nathan?" I said with a frown.

"Yeah, why?"

"Actually now that I know that your brother is alive, that Natsume has been alive for 8 years… I'm going to murder him!!"

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Because," I started to laugh sadistically. "I was curious about Nathan so I goggled and yahooed him on the net to find more information. And you know what I found?"

"No?" Aoi said in a small voice, apparently a little frightened with my mood swings.

"All that came up was he was famous for dating famous girls every month," I laughed a little harder. "All this time I was crying my heart out, he just dated those beautiful girls!" I said happily. "Be it a Natsume Hyuuga or a Nathan Shin, I'm going to murder him!!"

-

**A few hours later**

-

"I don't agree with your plan, Mikan."

I turned around to find a disgruntled Hotaru looking at me. After a hearty brunch and a few conversations, I decided to take a walk around the familiar school grounds. Even though I said that I didn't wish to return to the Academy, it still had a special place in my heart. As I walked by the empty elementary classrooms, Tsubasa-senpai told me that Principal Keisuke had ordered E.O 20893, an order that made all students and faculty members evacuate the school premises and to return to their parents until further notice. The only faculty members seen at the campus was old and grumpy Mr. Jinno and Mr. Narumi. The other teachers were told to assist the other campuses abroad.

I had never expected that one of the safest places in the entire world was now in danger because of the threat of the Theta's. I was briefly surprised when Misaki-senpai told me about the temporary alliance of the AAO and the Academy and that everyone was currently busy finding out where and who the leader was.

So after walking around the campus for an hour, I found myself standing right in front of the tree that held so many memories, happiness, laughter, fear and tears. This simple tree that loses its pinkish leaves in the fall and winter but shines beautifully in the spring and summer. I just stood there. Looking. Remembering.

Until Hotaru came out of nowhere and startled me about the rescue plan that was to commence tonight.

"It's very simple. Aoi said that the summer house where the Jerk is staying with our son, is not that big except that it's a perfect spot to go into hiding. It's next to a creepy forest which I hate because tonight there will be no moon to guide us due to the rainy weather that will start this evening," I said sighing. "Ruka will use his alice as a distraction while Shino and Aoi get Ryoichi. Once they do get Ryoichi, Aoi and Ruka will head back to the Academy and Shino will come and find me."

"Don't you think it's dangerous to go alone?" Hotaru asked stubbornly. "While they are trying to get your son, you'll be fighting Nathan Shin not Natsume Hyuuga."

"Isn't Natsume Hyuuga, Nathan Shin?" I asked even though I knew what Hotaru was pointing at.

"Not now! You'll be challenging Nathan Shin, who is currently angry at you and blaming you for the death of Nina."

"I know that! But I can't do anything about it until I turn him back to the old Natsume. I've got to try to get him back. And by getting the Jerk back, I've got to go up to the Principal's office to convince him of letting me use the black cat mask from Persona, so can you come up with me?" I asked putting my two hands together and praying in front of Hotaru. "Please!"

But she didn't budge nor even give a hint of a sarcastic smile. I understood why Hotaru was bitter. She wasn't included in the rescue mission. "Hotaru, I can't allow you to come with me," I said softly.

"Don't give me that crap, Mikan. You know that despite my condition, I can take care of myself," Hotaru replied stubbornly.

"Oh yeah, having a pregnant woman on a dangerous mission will surely make me feel safe," I said sarcastically.

"I thought you said it won't be a dangerous mission because you specifically said that _they_ don't know that you have the nullification alice!"

"It won't and it may be. I don't know what the turnout will be or what surprise they may have in store for us once we get there," I explained. "Ruka will be there and so will Shino and Aoi-"

"Why does Aoi go?!"

"Because she's been there and knows the place even if she was blindfolded," I said, a little bit annoyed. "Hotaru, I can't be distracted nor can Ruka be-"

"Since when was I a distraction?! That tagline belongs to yo-"

"Hotaru, I'm asking as a friend. Please stay behind, you can use your inventions to follow us but stay here. I need you to look over Ryoichi-"

"Why? What's going to happen to you? I thought you said it wouldn't be-"

"You're repeating the thing again! Look, just in case something _happens_ along the way," I gritted out. "I'm sure that Ryoichi will return but I need you to take care of him while I try to get the Jerk back."

Hotaru just studied me for a moment, a moment that seemed like an hour. "Fine. But you better make sure you and your jerk return home safely. You do know that I need a maid of honor at my wedding day," Was all that Hotaru said before she turned around and walked away.

I chuckled softly and went after her.

As we silently walked side by side towards the front steps to the main hall, out came a woman I never expected to see at the school grounds, Yuka Azumi, who stopped in her tracks when she looked to see who was coming up the stairs.

And when I looked into her eyes, I froze. I cursed my legs for deciding not to cooperate at a critical time and my brain for not coming up with intelligent ideas on what to say at a time like this. What am I supposed to say? Hi? Say something angry? While I was trying to come up with something intelligent, Hotaru held my hand and gave me a worried look. I squeezed her hand back, hoping that she understood that I was fine.

What seemed like an eternity, _she_ decided to make the first move. And that was to walk down the steps without any acknowledgement.

As I silently watched her walk pass me, I happened to notice briefly what I didn't want to notice or what grandpa told me in the dream to notice, _her eyes. It_ expressed sadness. Which is what I didn't want to see…at all.

I remember clearly, Persona had repeatedly told me that assassins _must_ have cold eyes and no remorse, no regrets. In fact _no_ expressions, once you're faced by the enemies.

Funny thing is about the current situation, I didn't notice that I had opened my mouth.

"Thank you."

Two words, two words that just came out of nowhere… actually it did come out of somewhere, my mouth. But it was those two words, even though I wasn't looking at her, I knew what I said made _her_ stop walking.

"_To you, it may seem wrong but to them, it was the right thing to do at that time, at that moment."_

The words which grandpa said suddenly came to my mind. Once again, I looked up to the sky and then took a deep breath.

"I don't want to understand why you did what you had to do… because I don't think I will. But I understand how it feels to be a mother, how you will do anything to make your child happy, how it feels to be sad when your child is sad or how you hurt when your child hurts," I said while just looking straight at the door. "So I want to thank you… for protecting me when you thought I needed protection…thank you for loving me that much."

I didn't know what to do next or if I wanted to hear her say something but I did know that deep down inside me, I was relieved that I was able to tell her those words without bursting into tears. Without looking at Hotaru, I squeezed her hand making her know that I was fine and it was time to leave.

"I like drinking coffee with cinnamon bread in a place called Coffee and Tea not far from here… "

After concentrating to get to the main hall as soon as I could, I stopped at the door. Hearing _her_ gentle voice quivering somehow made my dam of tears break. I found myself crying over a sentence about coffee and bread.

"I was wondering… when you're not busy… if you'd like to have coffee for a few minutes… with me."

I looked at Hotaru who was also trying not to cry, smile at me and simply nodded at me for encouragement. I turned around and finally faced _her_, _my mother_.

She was wearing a simple black cloak, the belt was wrapped tightly around her, her brown hair was gently being blown away by the breeze and her eyes were filled with tears. For the first time in a long time, _she_ didn't stand there as Yuka Azumi, an enemy, instead today, she stood as my mother asking her daughter to coffee and bread.

"I would love to," I said smiling and I meant it. Yuka Azumi smiled back and then disappeared. And for some reason, I felt as if a huge invisible weight just left my back.

"So does this mean that Ryoichi will be having an instant grandma?" Hotaru asked innocently.

I just smiled at her as an answer and continued to walk towards the room of Principal Keisuke, my father.

-

**10:30pm**

-

It was a rainy night. As forecasted by a reliable weather announcer, the rainy season was officially here. It was raining like cats and dogs. My heart was starting to race as the time to attack drew near. I had to wait for Ruka's signal before I attacked the beautiful summer house. To normal people, they would call it paradise. It was near the beach that would certainly give you a grand view of the sun setting and rising. At night, it would probably be a romantic getaway of a clear night with the moonlight and the stars shining brightly. But what the normal people didn't know was that right beside the beach house was a forest. For alice users and assassins, it was the perfect spot for hiding and killing. The trees were tall enough for surprise attacks and it was in _that_ forest where a battle was about to begin. "Just wait for me, Ryoichi. Mommy's going to save you," I whispered.

"The weather just loves to cooperate with us," Shino said sarcastically not far from me. We were currently hiding behind some tall rocks not far from the house. There were five guards in front and five at the back. Aoi said she wasn't sure how many were inside or _who_ could be inside.

"Stop complaining, you baby," Aoi whispered. "You'll give us away."

"The rain happens to be cold!" Shino retorted. "And you have an alice that can warm you. Perhaps, you wish to share your warmth," Shino sarcastically asked.

"Over my dead body," Aoi huffed.

"That wouldn't be a problem," Shino mocked. "I'm not sharing my body with you."

"That's enough," I said sternly at both of them.

"She - _no_ - he started it!" Shino and Aoi said in unison.

"Shino, stop it. You're older than Aoi," I said trying to fight back my grin. I remembered that most of the girls that were introduced to Shino would always say that they found their prince charming or that they were in love. Plus, every girl either had a crush with Natsume or Shino back in high school. Shino was also known to be a playboy and at the same time, a gentleman. He would never argue with a girl or lose patience but with Aoi, it was different. Once I saw that Aoi was out of ear shot, I pulled Shino's ear hard.

"What the-!" Shino said rubbing his injured ear. "That hurt! What did I do?"

I looked at him seriously. "You do remember that Aoi IS Natsume's sister."

"Yeah so?" Shino said still rubbing his sore ear.

"Take the pain as a reminder Shino, if you love your ears and your head, you better back off her a little bit," I said seriously.

"Wait… " Shino stuttered. "Are you implying that I... I… Me… "

"Are you?" I asked innocently. I wanted to laugh because even if it was dark, I could sense him blushing. "Are you blushing, great Suzuki?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Shino said hotly.

"Ok, fine. I'm just warning you," I said smiling. "You and Natsume didn't get along before and even as Nathan Shin, I don't recall you becoming the best of buddies."

"What's going on?" Aoi said. "Why is he shouting like a sissy?"

"Nothing. I was just warning Shino about something," I said looking at Shino who was scowling at me back.

"About what?" Aoi asked. "What's going on?

"Nothing," Shino said immediately. "Look, Mikan I think someone has to accompany you."

"No. Don't change the plans, Shino. We already talked about this."

"But..."

"Shino, if this is about some business deal, I'll let you call the shots. But I have more experience than you on missions. I need you to find Ryoichi while I find-" I stopped talking because suddenly a bunch of croaking frogs were heard. "Get ready guys, Ruka gave the first single to be ready."

Shino nodded and looked at Aoi who also turned serious. I looked at the house and breathed in. Aoi said that Ryoichi must be on the top floor. "When will you enter the house?" I asked Shino.

"Once my alice isn't working, that means we have 20 minutes to get in and out of the house," Shino answered.

I nodded. "I know that you want to do this alone, Aoi - but it's dangerous. To be completely vulnerable without your alice-"

"It's ok, Mikan-neesan. Even though I don't like to get stuck with him-" Aoi said pointing to Shino. "I'll have to deal with the torture of his presence. Just bring Onii-chan back."

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I promise I'll bring him back," I whispered. "Now, you two go and don't get caught." As they were about to leave, I grabbed Shino's hand. "Protect her, Shino," I warned.

"I'll come back for you after I see that Aoi and Ruka safely get out of here. At the same time, you better make sure that you don't die," Shino replied, before vanishing with Aoi.

Now alone and soaking wet, I grabbed the small backpack I brought out with me and took out two masks, a black cat mask and a white one. When I was still paired up with Natsume on missions, Natsume had strictly ordered that I was to wear a mask at all times so that no one would discover who I was. After eight years of not wearing the mask and promising not to wear the mask again. Here I was… like an ANBU warrior from the _Naruto series, _I was back in the Alice world once more. I took two long breaths before putting the white mask on.

It was time to get Natsume back.

-

**To be continued**

-

**AN:**

Okie, so I can see that you're ready to throw rotten tomatoes at me because of the way I ended it. Well at least I updated right. Lol.

Anyways, the good news is that the next chapter **will be** posted after three days since it was suppose to be part of this chapter. I just decided to this one today. **Spoiler:** Yeah, Mikan and Nathan will fight. Let's just see how she'll convince Nathan he is Natsume.

And to those who loved **The Bachelor**, I can finally update it once I put up the next chappie. I did make a promise to concentrate more on **S.I.F.Y** since it's about to end.

Hate it?

Boring?

Please leave a review!


	18. Chapter 12: Part 2

-

**AN**: Don't own the Gakuen Alice.

**Warning: **Start to expect long chapters**.**

**Special Thanks**:

To the industrious _**ANNA, **_I will forever be in your debt. (Couldn't find the last part. Lol.)

And to all those who reviewed, texted and called me, a billion of thank you's

**-**

**-**

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

-

-

_Never mess with a mother's love for their children_

_They can kill._

_-_

_-_

-

-

**Flashback: **Before the Mission

-

-

"_Why Ms. Sakura, you must be lost," Persona said sarcastically. "Are you sure you're in the right room?"_

"_Persona, that's enough," I said in a stern voice. I noticed how Mikan curled her hand into a fist. I knew how much she hated standing in this room with two of the men she despised. It would be amusing to learn Persona was on the top of her hate list. _

_She had never forgiven Persona when she found out what type of education he gave to the flame caster. Her hatred continued when Persona had to coach her when she transferred to the Dangerous Ability class. _

_The Hyuuga had been deeply angered by the sudden move but the flame caster had no choice because the exchange for Mikan's transfer was the well-being of his sister, Aoi Hyuuga. It was a sacrifice the Academy was willing to take. That he was willing to take. The siblings were the last remaining Hyuugas and if they were able to teach Aoi, what a great defense and offense that would be for the Academy. No enemy of theirs would dare attack._

_But Mikan had to bargain._

_And he respected it. Every deal he made, he never backed out or broke his promise._

_But it was too late when they learned that Natsume Hyuuga placed his sister in the hands of the Shins. The Shins accepted Aoi because of their relationship with Natsume and Aoi's mother, who was a Shin. _

_He had to admit, the flame caster chose well, despite the fact that Saito Shin, hated their father because their father married his sister without their consent. The hatred continued when their mother died. But Saito still accepted Aoi._

_The Shin family was well known in the Alice community regardless of how little of them existed, they were not allowed to be angered. Because if the Hyuugas were known for their Fire Alice, the Shins were known for their terrifying Alice of Ice. They were the few Alice users that once gifted with the Alice of Ice, they were able to control blizzards and any type of snow storm. _

"_Why are you here, Ms. Sakura?" I asked. _

"_I wish to ask permission to use the masks we used when we went out on missions," she said, looking at me seriously. "I need to use it only for tonight."_

_I didn't need to ask who she meant by "we" because I knew who "he" was. She only used the mask when she was partnered with him. "I need to know why you need it. It is a simple controlling device and a mask to cover up your identity." _

"_I need it because it will help Natsume get back his memories."_

"_But there aren't any good memories with that mask, Ms. Sakura," Persona answered in a mocking tone._

_I looked at Persona to stop but he had eyes only for Mikan._

_I saw Mikan become stiff and by the way both of her hands were tightly curled, I would have betted my whole fortune that she wanted to strangle Persona. From underneath, I lightly snapped my finger which made Persona jolt a little. Persona looked at his thumb and saw that there was a tiny cut. He knew it was a warning from me._

"_Because sometimes we need bad memories to… jolt us awake," Mikan answered, while folding her arms. "Am I right… teacher?" _

_Persona knew she was mocking him because she never called him teacher. "Ah, so you do recall your lesson well. I am impressed because you've always grumbled that my teaching was worthless," Persona mocked back._

"_I said that was enough, Persona," I warned. "Give Ms. Sakura what she wants."_

_Persona just bowed in reply but a smirk was still plastered onto his face. "Of course, Master Keisuke." He then turned to Mikan. "You'll find it in your room after an hour, Ms. Sakura."_

_She rolled her eyes at him but then looked at me and bowed. "Thank you."_

_I watched her turn around and head for the door. When she opened it, I opened the folder which had a document that I needed to sign. After reading a few lines, I noticed that I didn't hear the door close. I quickly glanced at the door thinking that she must have left the door open. _

_The reason why I didn't hear it close was because she was still here. She stopped right in the doorway, her back facing me. "Is there something else you need, Ms. Sakura?" I asked, while retuning my attention to the document._

"_Hotaru told me that on the night… my son and Youichi were captured, you had ordered a squad to come and help us."_

"_It's my job," I said without looking at Mikan. "The Academy must protect its former students when needed."_

"_I know," she said quietly. "But I still want to thank you." _

_I looked up because Mikan approached my desk and bowed in front of me. "Thank you… Principal Keisuke."_

_And then quickly left my room, this time I heard the door softly close. How could a simple thank you and a bow make me dumbstruck? I leaned back on my chair and stared at the door. Well, maybe it was because I had never heard her say "Thank you" with so much sincerity and whenever she bowed to me, I knew it was forced respect. But this time, from the bow up to the thank you, it was so heartfelt. It was the first honest emotion I received from her._

"_I must say, Master, your daughter is smart."_

_Of course Persona had to snap me back to reality. "What do you mean?"_

"_The masks. She remembers that the mask has some memories in it."_

_I nodded in agreement. "I see. I forgot that the mask also makes the person undergo some quick flashbacks of the missions they've been through," I said. "But those memories will be the worst ones." _

"_True. Mr. Hyuuga hated wearing it and so did Ms. Sakura. But because the flashback only takes a minute or so, she insisted wearing it because it would help the flame caster control his alice."_

"_That's why she needed the mask. She knows that Nathan Shin would not believe her because he's quite furious with her at the moment. So talking in a civil manner is out of the question," I said with a smile. "The best way is to jolt him awake; it's the only way to make the brain remember." I was proud of Mikan's quick thinking. Maybe one day, I could take her to see-_

"_Master Keisuke, I hope that you have not lost your concentration." _

_I detested Persona for interrupting my thoughts. But he, of course, was correct. "After years of carefully planning, I do not think I'd lose my concentration on the up coming event. Why do you think I support Ms. Sakura's desire to bring back her son and the flame caster? Without them, my plan will not succeed," I said crisply. _

-

-

-

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

-

-

Chapter 12:** I'll Find You**

**Part 2****: **

**I'll Find You**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

-

**Nathan**

-

-

"_Please save our son… Natsume."_

"_Please save our son… Natsume."_

"Damn it!" I growled. I threw the glass of vodka which I had poured half an hour ago, into the furnace. The clock chimed ten times, telling me that it was already ten in the evening. I had been in the library for almost 5 hours and had strictly told the servants that if I was to be bothered it should be about a life and death situation. Other than that, they better think twice to even knock.

It had been four days since I had been having that annoying dream. Whenever I would go to sleep or even come close to sleeping, my mind would always replay the time when I saw the idiot in the woods, completely vulnerable. It was as if she was completely drunk. But what I couldn't forget was how she had looked at me straight in the eyes and pleaded for me to save her son… no, she had said _our son…_and then called me _Natsume_… I wanted to go back and shake her madly to ask who she was talking about.

_Who was Natsume? _

_Was he the dead husband of that idiot?_

_Was he the one that made the idiot cry?_

I wanted to know all the answers to my questions but the problem was, I couldn't. Mikan Sakura and her friends were well protected by their enemy, _the Academy_. I had been surprised to learn that Mikan's son was an alice user and now, it made me curious to know what type of alice the idiot had. Apparently, her son didn't even know what an alice was nor did he know that his mother even had one.

I went to the nearest couch and laid down with a pillow on top of my head, hoping that I'd find some temporary comfort. '_What was the idiot's connection with the Academy?'_

_Knock, knock._

"Damn!" I cursed into the pillow. "WHAT?!"

"Tsk, tsk. Do you know that your temper can actually make any room warm and cozy?"

I didn't have to look up to see who had actually dared to enter the room. Only one person could have such a chilly voice, the right hand of Lady Yukiko, Lady Haruka. "What do you want?" I asked without hiding my annoyance.

"As a gentleman, you are supposed to rise and fetch me a seat," Lady Haruka said sarcastically.

I took the pillow off my face and grimly stared at a woman who had long blue hair that reached up to her lower back and was wearing a creepy black dress. Many men would have fallen in love with her because of her model characteristics. She was tall, had fair complexion and deep blue eyes… but those men who pursued her should think twice, because behind those features was something more dangerous. To those who knew about her true identity, she was known as the blue eyed dragon. Instead of breathing fire, she had the alice of ice. She was considered the coldest person in the Shin clan because she didn't know what compassion and forgiveness was. To her, people didn't know what the true meaning of forgiveness was; therefore, that word did not exist in her vocabulary.

"Over my dead body," I retorted. "I'll give you a chair when hell freezes."

"Listen, stupid. I have no idea why Yukiko hasn't punished you yet because by now, you'd be screaming in pain if you were under me… especially after the great job you did in _capturing_ the ghost conjurer… and the huge disappointment about the true colors of Aoi. Tsk, tsk." Haruka said tauntingly. "What will your father say?"

I was at the verge of strangling the woman. I knew how disappointed Lady Yukiko was when I told her that the enemy had captured Youichi Hijiri and that Aoi had sided with the Academy.

Before they were able to find the house where the idiot was staying, I had received a phone call from Aoi, informing me that she was going to help the idiot escape.

**Flashback**

_"__Aoi… why?" I asked coldly._

_It took awhile before Aoi finally spoke. "I'm sorry… but… I have to do this."_

"_You're betraying the clan!" I barked. "You've chosen the wrong side!"_

"_I have chosen the right side," Aoi said softly. "I have to do this. I'm sorry… Onii-chan."_

"_You have no right to use that word because I don't have a sister who is a traitor… Do what you think is best… but don't make me catch you because you know I hate traitors," I said curtly before hanging up. "Damn it! Damn it!" I yelled, before breaking my phone permanently. _

**End of flashback**

Even though I knew about her betrayal, I couldn't help but make sure that she wasn't caught by the clan. When my team found themselves being attacked by flaming arrows, Aoi's specialty, which she only mastered, it had taken them a silent nod from me to confirm that Aoi was indeed an enemy.

When they had finally retreated, I had no choice but to inform Lady Yukiko about the failed mission, but all she did was close her eyes to hide away her disappointment before opening it once again and announcing to them that she had to leave for Hong Kong immediately, and I was to stay hidden in the summer house with Lady Haruka and my prisoner. But before Lady Yukiko left, she had spoken with Ryoichi for a few hours before leaving for Hong Kong.

"I have come to inform you that your little prisoner hasn't eaten his dinner nor even touched his water. Seems to me he wishes _to die,_" Haruka said while making a knife out of ice. "I could help the boy… _speed things up_."

For some reason, that made my blood boil. I got off the couch rapidly, "You dare try to even lay a single hand on him and I swear to god, I will enjoy cutting every finger off your hand."

"My, My. What a temper. It really makes me curious to know what the boy is to you," Haruka said without flinching. "The boy will only eat unless you feed him and you occasionally let the boy out. What kind of prisoner is that?" Lady Haruka said smiling. "I was told by your father that in America you were a ruthless person. But ever since you meet that boy's _mother_… you seem distracted."

"Shut up! You may be Lady Yukiko's right hand but that doesn't mean I have to listen to this bullshit!" I said loudly. I snapped my hand and small fireballs headed toward Lady Haruka but all Lady Haruka did was smirk and quickly turned the flaming balls into ice.

"I'm just warning you, Nathan. You don't want me to be your enemy," Lady Haruka said slyly before leaving the room.

I grabbed the glass of vodka and threw it at the closed door. I couldn't help but boil with anger whenever Lady Haruka threatened me about "taking care" of Ryoichi. I was also angry that Ryoichi's idiotic mother didn't do anything to get back her son. And to top it all of, I was angry because the idiot called me Natsume.

I sat down on a nearby chair and rubbed my forehead with my hands. "Natsume… why does your name seem so familiar?" I muttered to myself. "It's as if I knew that name since time in memorial." But then I had a harsh life. How was that possible… I couldn't even remember my childhood memories. The only vivid memory I had was waking up in a room 7 years ago, _without _a single memory.

I remembered back then, I was on the edge of panicking but Lady Yukiko with her soft eyes and features smiled at me and explained about the fire accident that happened in our house. I had been asleep for almost four years because a block of ceiling hit me on the head. Lady Yukiko softly explained that my father had gone to the US to do business there because my mother died in the fire accident. I was saddened by the news but it felt weird that I didn't know what they looked like. I had asked if I could look at any pictures that could help me remember anything about my past but Lady Yukiko said that all the pictures were gone with the fire and that I wasn't a fan of taking mementos.

On my way to recovery, Lady Yukiko told me about the Shin clan. The Shin's were one of the oldest families known to the alice world. The Shin clan was responsible not to let another Theta era return. We simply had to separate the ghost conjurer and the vessel. The only problem we had was to figure out who the vessel was going to be.

After a year or so, I flew to America and faced my father. Indeed it was strange because all he did was look at me, nod and said welcome back. It was later on that I realized that my father wanted as much as possible not to be associated with Lady Yukiko but he had no choice because he was bonded to follow the tradition his fathers passed down to him.

As the years passed, I had learned the Shipping trade from my father and worked my way up to the Executive Vice-President, which was the only time I saw my father proud. Even though we owned the company, I felt I should work for the position instead of my father just giving it to me. But whenever I had to go back to Japan and leave after conducting my business there, I always sensed I shouldn't be leaving the country.

I didn't bother to learn what happened before the fire accident because I knew it wasn't worth it. There probably wasn't anyone important I left behind because no one tried to contact me or accused me for unpaid debts.

With a long sigh, I got up and went out. I stopped a maid who was about to quickly leave when she saw me.

"Eh, I think a glass broke. Would you mind cleaning it up?" I asked calmly. The maid nodded and darted off to the library room. _Efficient maids were always good to have._ I headed to Ryoichi's room, watching myself if I was walking properly because it would be unruly to show up in a kids room, drunk.

When I was sure that I was presentable, I knocked on Ryoichi's door and entered. It was the only guest room that had a magnificent view of the ocean if you look out the window. Lady Haruka was surprised to find out I placed him in there but I told her that I was sure Ryoichi wouldn't leave.

Ryoichi was fast asleep with his covers neatly covered around him. On the fist day he woke up and found himself in another room, he didn't cry. Instead, he simply stared out into the ocean. I had explained that his mother left him here for a few days because she needed to do something important. Ryoichi looked at me as if ready to say that he knew I was lying.

"_But my mom is coming back for me, right?"_ was all Ryoichi asked.

Before Lady Yukiko left for Hong Kong, she spoke with the child for a few hours. When she left, I noticed that her eyes were red. I wanted to ask Ryoichi what he said to Lady Yukiko to make her cry because I thought it was impossible to make her cry.

"_I promised not to tell, Mr. Shin," Ryoichi said with a bow._

I remembered Ryoichi telling me that in a very serious manner. It was sort of amusing, in a way. I looked at the bowl of soup and held it in my hands. A few seconds later, the soup was steaming hot. "Ryoichi," I said a little gruffly.

Ryoichi's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Mr. Shin? Is my mother here to pick me up?"

"No," I replied. I took the chair that was beside the bed and sat down. "Lady Haruka tells me, you haven't eaten yet," I said, crossing my arms.

Ryoichi gave an apologetic smile and sat up. "I'm sorry but I feel a little sleepy, Mr. Shin."

"It's bad to sleep with an empty stomach. Do you know that by not eating dinner, your belly button becomes a big worm and starts eating your organs?"

"Mr. Shin, I'm seven years old… not three."

I tried not to smile. "I want you to eat something, Ryoichi. Your mother will kill me if she finds out that you've skipped dinner."

"But I don't really feel hungry, Mr. Shin."

"No buts, Nina would - " I trailed off when I mentioned Nina's name which Ryoichi took notice of. It was painful to talk about an innocent kid who placed all her hopes in my hands.

I wanted to take care of Nina as much as possible because I felt I was supposed to be taking care of someone, like some kind of sister or brother, but Lady Yukiko said I had no siblings.

I hated Nina's parents because just like my father, Nina's parents did not like the alice world. Nina was their only daughter and the only one who had an alice. Her parents cared about reputation and money, yet I knew that they were ashamed to not have a normal daughter even though they said otherwise. When I told them that Nina died bravely, all they did was shrug and said that they'd keep it a secret about how Nina died.

That was an insult that would never recover with a simple apology. Half of me was glad that Nina was off to a place where she was accepted for what she was instead of fighting for the affections of her parents.

"I would like to eat now."

I jumped a little when Ryoichi spoke. He knew that the subject of Nina was not allowed to talk about. I nodded and carefully handed him the tray with soup. "Careful," I warned. "It's a little hot."

As I watched him eat, I noticed a few books on the side of the desk. "You read books?"

"Yes. Uncle Yuu said it was good to read books," Ryoichi said while taking a sip of the soup. "But I love the mangas my father reads."

"Your father loved mangas?" I asked curiously.

Ryoichi proudly shook his head. "My mother said that he always brought a book or manga with him to school. He would rather read that instead of school books."

"Math books are boring to read," I said with a small smile.

"Sometimes science… english…. and history!" Ryoichi said with a nod. "Ummm… Mr. Shin, Lady Yukiko said that I could read one of her favorite books."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it's called The Prince and The Pauper. Lady Yukiko said she'd give it to me before she leaves… but I guess she didn't remember," Ryoichi said with a frown. "Do you think you can get me the book? She said it was near her… night stand."

"Finish your food and I'll give you the book tomorrow."

Ryoichi sulked but then yawned. "Oh alright, Mr. Shin."

I wanted to laugh but I knew it would be a bad thing to do. A man's pride is not to be fooled around with. I got up from the chair and headed for the door. "I'll come back after five minutes to get your tray. I want to see the corn bread finished too," I said, opening the door. "Five minutes."

"I tried to save her, Mr. Shin." Ryoichi said quietly. "I'm sorry."

I squeezed the doorknob. I didn't know that Ryoichi blamed himself. "It was an accident," I said after awhile, and then looked seriously at Ryoichi who quickly wiped away his tears with his covers. "It wasn't your fault."

Ryoichi seemed glad to hear that because he smiled through his tears. "Thank you for telling me that, Mr. Shin."

I nodded and then left the room. Outside the room, I felt strange. It was if there was this bond between us… an unexplainable bond. Ever since I met that kid, there was that strange _connection._

As I headed towards my room I decided to make a detour and head to Lady Yukiko's room. Entering the room would be a little strange to enter a room where the owner wasn't around. Felt as if I was sneaking in. But there wasn't anything important in Lady Yukiko's room except for her huge shelf of books.

I turned on the light and went to the night table, nope the book wasn't there. I headed to her bookshelf under the letter P. Lady Yukiko loved her books to be alphabetically organized.

"Hmm… not this one. Nope. No. Nope. Ah, here it is. The Prince and the Pauper," I said aloud. As I was ready to leave the room, I noticed a folder on the floor that was near Lady Yukiko's bed. I decided to pick it up and put it on the bed so that Lady Yukiko would put it away. But then a few pictures slipped down. I grabbed them and took a curious look.

"_What the -_ " I said completely shocked with what I was looking at.

-

-

-

-

**10:05pm**

**At the Academy: **Hotaru

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"HOTARU!! Koko!!" Yuu shouted, opening the door.

"Mr. Tobita, you do know that I despise shouting especially in the faculty room," Mr. Jinno said in a disapproving tone. "If you want to talk to Ms. Imai or Mr. Yome, I encourage you to minimize your voice."

Yuu bowed apologetically and absently used his dark blue polo shirt to wipe away his sweat from his forehead. "I'm sorry for shouting, but- "

Annoyed, I looked at Yuu who seemed to have been running because he was catching his breath. "What? Can't you see- " I pointed to a flat screen T.V. "They're about to attack." If I couldn't join the mission, then my invention had to go with them. I sent out Invention 8751, the Bumble Bee. The bee was capable of taking video with a wide range video coverage. It was sensitive to heat so it knew when to pull back. "And Koko isn't here. He decided to look around instead of watching."

"Oh," Yuu said. "How are they doing?"

I looked back at the screen. "Ruka gave the first signal," I said trying to sit down comfortably on the couch. I had grudgingly agreed to sit and wait because Ruka had warned me that if anything happened to _our child_, he'd never forgive me. I blushed at the thought and was glad that everyone's focus was on the T.V.

We had successfully convinced Mr. Jinno to allow them to stay in the faculty room. Mr. Narumi wasn't with us because Mikan's father ordered the perverted teacher to accompany a squad that was going to keep an eye on Mikan's team and to only back them up when it was necessary. If they were to help, they were not allowed to show themselves to Mikan.

Yuu then went in front of the screen and turned off the monitor.

"HEY!!" I shouted and even to my surprise, Mr. Jinno.

"What do you think your doing, Mr. Tobita?" Mr. Jinno asked annoyed, his famous stick was starting to show his lightning alice.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jinno, but this is also important that I need all of your attention to focus on me," Yuu said firmly.

"What?" I said angrily, crossing my arms. "This better be good."

I saw Yuu take out a book and flipped the pages. "I went to the library because of the picture that Aoi showed us," Yuu stopped at the page he wanted. "Do you know who this is?" He asked as he handed me the book.

I took the book and looked at the page. In it was five men with a beautiful woman in the middle, all of them were dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono. "The five men are the founders of the school. They brought Kiyoshi down," I said, completely annoyed. "Yuu, every alice student, knows about them."

"And the girl?" Yuu pressed on. "Look closely."

I rolled my eyes and looked back, the woman had long black hair that reached almost to her ankle. Her skin was white as snow. The photograph pictured her as a fallen angel because of the innocence in her eyes and the small smile. "It's Yukiko, the priestess of healing."

"And what do we know about her?"

I rubbed my temple. "Get to the point, Yuu," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Yukiko was the only person who had the alice of healing in that era but then she mysteriously disappeared. Why?"

"No one knows?" Mr. Jinno answered. "Why the sudden interest, Mr. Tobita?"

"Because Mr. Jinno," Yuu took out a picture from his pocket and unfolded it. "I think I've found where the missing priestess went."

Mr. Jinno narrowed his eyes at Yuu but took the picture. I went over to see the picture. "What does Aoi's picture have to do with- " I stopped abruptly. _"It's impossible."_

-

-

-

-

**10:09pm**

**-**

**Natsume**

-

-

-

-

"Lady Haruka!" I pounded on her door.

The door opened with a scowling woman. "This better be good, Shin." She was already wearing her nightgown. "Damn those loud frogs! How can anyone get some sleep?"

"White?" I mocked closing the door to her room after entering. "How holy of you."

"Shut up," she said. "What do you want?"

"I would have rather preferred to talk to Lady Yukiko, unfortunately, she's not here."

"Yippee," she replied with a bored tone. "What?"

"You guys said that there was no picture of our old house because of the fire. So the only picture I saw was from an old magazine."

"Yeah, so?"

"Then why are you and Lady Yukiko in this picture, which on the bottom it states the date it was taken_. It's a recent picture_, Lady Haruka."

"You know technology nowadays," she said shrugging. "No big deal."

"Oh really," I said sarcastically. "Explain this!"

It was a picture of my father and Lady Haruka smiling fondly at each other with a baby in their hands.

"Where did you get this?" she whispered as she looked at it intensely.

"How about this?" I said angrily. The second picture was my father and Lady Haruka dressed in black looking at a banner which read: _We'll miss you, Nathan Shin. B.2000-D.2004. __"What is the meaning of this?"_

"How did you get this?" Lady Haruka asked now barely a whisper.

"WHO IS NATHAN SHIN?!" I asked furiously. "Am I not NATHAN SHIN?"

-

-

-

-

-

**10:14pm**

**-**

**At the Academy: **Hotaru

-

-

-

-

-

"It can't be her!" I said clearly shocked. I turned to Mr. Jinno looking for answer. "Mr. Jinno, it's impossible. Lady Yukiko can't be the priestess who went missing for thousands of years. No one can stay alive that long!"

Mr. Jinno took the picture from me and the book from Yuu. "Unless… she's immortal."

"That's impossible, sir! There are no immortal people," Yuu replied. "It's impossible."

"You have forgotten, Mr. Tobita, that she was a priestess of healing. She could heal those who were on the verge of death. Thus, she could prolong her life."

"But how can she still stay that young?" I asked.

"She must have figured something out," Mr. Jinno said thoughtfully. "She has red eyes."

"What significance does that make?" Yuu asked.

"Only Hyuugas have red eyes," I said slowly and looked at Mr. Jinno. "But if she was a Hyuuga… she should have the Alice of Fire."

Mr. Jinno closed the book and handed over the picture back to Yuu. "Indeed the Hyuugas were known for the Alice of Fire… except for one person, Priestess Yukiko."

"But why would she still be alive?" Yuu asked impatiently. "What is she waiting for?"

"_Revenge,_" replied a new voice.

All three of them looked at the intruder.

It was Persona.

-

-

-

**10:18pm**

**-**

**Natsume**

-

-

-

-

"I… I… " Lady Haruka said stammering. "I… I… "

"_Lady Haruka, Master Nathan!" _A rapid knock was heard.

"WHAT!" I shouted as I opened the door.

Toya, a loyal guard bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Master Nathan, Lady Haruka but your presence is greatly needed outside."

I frowned at the intrusion but followed Toya outside with Lady Haruka right behind me. All three of us hurriedly went out to the main entrance. I handed Lady Haruka a coat since it was still raining hard outside.

"Why, what's wrong?" Lady Haruka asked, half shouting because of the loud noise of the frogs.

"It's the frogs. We found it weird when the frogs started to croak this loud. When our men went out to check- " Toya trailed off.

"What happened?" Lady Haruka snapped.

"It's like a zoo outside, Lady Haruka. All sorts of animals are outside in the pouring rain."

"Voice pheromone," I said suddenly.

"What?" Lady Haruka asked.

"To have the animals here, he must be a voice pheromone," I answered.

"He?" Lady Haruka asked curiously. "How do you know it's a _he_?"

"I have a feeling."

"He has a feeling," Lady Haruka mimicked while rolling her eyes. "Gather the other men and set them up into five per group. Look for the trespasser. I would rather kill the animals but Yukiko would have my head," she drawled in disgust.

I stepped outside into the rain and looked up, a bunch of snakes were now on top of the roof. Instinct told me to turn around at the same time I caught the knife that was thrown out of nowhere. "The mother is here," I muttered. And just as the lightning flashed, I saw a figure quickly running towards the forest.

"Guard the boy's room! Make sure that no one gets in the house or out," I barked. "She must have brought her team with her. Tell everyone to be careful." I turned to Lady Haruka, "Our conversation is not over, Lady Haruka," I said in a deadly voice before running towards the forest.

-

-

-

-

**10:24pm**

**The Academy:** Hotaru

-

-

-

-

"Persona, what are you doing here?" Mr. Jinno said curtly.

"A person like him doesn't deserve to talk in a civilized tone," I snapped. "Why are you here?"

Yuu went next to me. "Careful Hotaru, don't get yourself riled up."

"My, this room's atmosphere seems… _unwelcoming,_" Persona said with a creepy smile.

"What do you want, Persona?" Mr. Jinno asked again but this time with authority.

"Didn't you want answers to your questions, Ms. Imai?" Persona mocked, as he sat down on the couch. "If you ask properly, I could provide them to you."

I curled my fingers. "Why does Lady Yukiko want revenge?"

"Ah," Persona said pretending to think. "You didn't study your alice history well, Ms. Hotaru… oh wait… it's because they didn't mention about what _really_ happened in the Theta era."

"Persona! STOP IT!" Mr. Jinno barked.

But Persona kept on smiling. "_Kiyoshi is the lover of Priestess Yukiko."_

-

-

-

-

-

**10:30pm**

**-**

**Nathan**

-

-

-

-

I knew that I was following Ryoichi's idiotic mother. What I did not expect was that she was well trained. To pick the forest instead of attacking the house or an open field was smart because in the forest it gave both opponents the advantage of hiding and attacking. I decided to be on guard and follow her instead of attacking her since I didn't know what type of alice she had. Once I learned what it was, it would be easy because I knew this forest. This is where I trained with Lady Haruka.

After a few minutes of jumping from tree branch to tree branch, I was slightly amused to find myself back on the familiar training ground. "Mikan!" I called out. "Fight me!" All of a sudden the idiot disappeared from my sight. I stopped and stood still, looking at all directions for her to appear again. "MIKAN!!" I shouted. I quickly turned to my left and let out a few flaming balls. I jumped away waiting for a counter attack but nothing came out.

"Dammit! Fight me!" I shouted again. Lightning and thunder answered me. I was thankful for the lightning because it was the only thing that gave me light.

For a quick second as the lightning flashed again, I came face to face with a woman in a white cattish mask but did not cover mouth or her eyes. The mask bothered me because it reminded me of something or _of someone_. It was as if I had seen this person before. And as quick as lightning flashed, the white cat disappeared. I threw out a fireball in every direction possible.

"You do know that you're wasting your alice," the idiot whispered into my ears.

Surprised by the sudden appearance from behind, I immediately threw a ball of fire and leaped to another spot.

"You won't be able to hurt me, Natsume," the idiot said with a smile, who was now on another tree branch.

"Wow, I'm happy you took your time to get dressed for the occasion," I said smirking. The idiot disappeared again from the branch she was standing on and appeared in front of me. I took a step backward and blocked a punch, which was aimed for my head. I turned and retaliated by turning to her right side and gave her a round house kick. She ducked her head and blocked the rest of my punches with her arms and then jumped away after hitting me solid in the face.

"USE YOUR DAMN ALICE!" I shouted. I watched her jump to another tree branch. I then took out two daggers that was safely hidden in my coat and threw it at her, which all missed. I jumped towards her and threw one more, this time it slightly missed her left arm but it was sufficient to make a cut.

The idiot covered her wound with her right hand, but blood still came out. For some reason, I felt guilty. I quickly swallowed the guilt and tried to focus on the situation. _Emotions were not allowed when combatting._

"Why won't you use your alice?" I asked again. I wanted to know, so I would know how much alice I'm suppose to use on her. Drenched in the rain, I waited for the idiot to reply. When the idiot lifted her hand, I was ready to defend myself but instead of attacking she took the mask off.

"_Because my alice is stronger than yours,_" Mikan answered seriously but with a sly smile.

-

-

-

-

**10:36pm**

**-**

**At The Academy**: Hotaru

-

-

-

-

"WHAT!" Yuu and I said together.

"Damn you ,Persona," Mr. Jinno said in an angry tone.

"What?" Persona asked innocently. "I just told them the truth. Isn't the truth the golden rule?"

"Sometimes the truth is best kept a secret," Mr. Jinno bit out angrily.

"That does not go for me," Persona said shrugging and then turned to me. "She is a direct descendent of the Hyuugas, just like Mr. Jinno said so."

I wanted to say it was impossible and bang him with a good frying pan but I decided to stay neutral and find out the truth. "How is that possible, all the descendents were fire alices, the Priestess can heal," I asked Mr. Jinno.

"No. Every so many hundred years, a Hyuuga would produce an offspring that had the alice of healing," Persona answered, amused and not bothered by the murderous look on Mr. Jinno's face.

"So what, Hotaru's brother is able to heal!" Yuu argued.

"I know Mr. Tobita, Mr. Imai can heal and transfer the pain and illness. _The Hyuugas can heal and bring back the dead_."

-

-

-

-

**10:41pm**

**-**

**Nathan**

-

-

-

-

"Oooh. I'm scared," I drawled, "Prove it!" quickly tried to come up with a strategic plan on how to get near her, since I knew the idiot was well trained.

"You've always been the top jerk, Natsume," Mikan said, smirking at me before putting the mask back on.

"Why do you call me Natsume? My name is NATHAN!" I shouted angrily. "What is your alice?"

"Oh, I recall in the rules in _engaging a conversation with an enemy_ that as much as possible, never reveal your true alice."

"What is it!!" I screamed.

"As you wish," she said, chuckling.

I prepared myself to see what alice she had. A gush of wind appeared suddenly. _Did she have the wind alice?_ Lightning flashed over and over again. _The lightning alice? _

What I didn't expect was for her to jump down from the tree and onto the ground. The next thing she did was clap her hands once, closed her eyes. She seemed to be praying and I was about to mock her but then she opened her eyes and then slammed her hands on the ground. All of a sudden the ground quickly lit up with some whitish color and engulfed the whole forest up to I don't know where. Mikan stood up but with some mischievous smile. "You wanted to see my alice right? You just saw it."

"That was it?" I mocked. "And I thought it was something special. What a disappointment."

But the idiot continued to smile. "Attack me."

The way she said that got on my nerves. I lifted my hand intending to hit her but nothing came out. I snapped my fingers but still, nothing. "What did you do to my alice!?" I shouted angrily.

Mikan just smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's still there. _I just nullified it_."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hotaru**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Mr. Jinno, if you know anything, please… tell us everything!" Yuu pleaded. "It may help us find Youichi."

I mentally tried to calm myself because I knew I'd start doing something drastic if I didn't get the answers soon. After Persona announced that Kiyoshi was Yukiko's dead lover, I had a bad feeling because nothings more dangerous than an ancient-still-living-lover seeking for revenge.

"I sympathize with your students, Mr. Jinno." Persona said sarcastically, ignoring Mr. Jinno's murderous glares. "Go tell your former students the _real _truth. Tell them how important the role of the Hyuugas is."

Mr. Jinno suddenly leaped towards Persona and punched him in the face. "Why you filthy low stinking stupid bastard!" Mr. Jinno hissed. "I don't know why my nephew still keeps you by his side!"

"Mr. Jinno!" Yuu and I cried out in surprise. Never have we seen Mr. Jinno this angry before. I glanced at Persona who was manically smiling at Mr. Jinno. It was if he was glad that Mr. Jinno was reacting like this.

"Why don't you want them to learn the truth?" Persona asked.

"Because sometimes the past should never be bothered!" Mr. Jinno bit out.

I gently laid a hand on the back of Mr. Jinno. "But it's important to understand the past, Mr. Jinno." I said quietly. "So we know what not to do in the future so it will not be repeated again." I felt Mr. Jinno stiffen and then roughly dropped Persona.

"You're lucky that Ms. Imai and Mr. Tobita are present right now." Mr. Jinno said tersely.

"Oohh, I would love to see the day Mr. Jinno tries to fight me." Persona said slowly while wiping away the blood from his lips that Mr. Jinno was able to cut open and stood near the door.

Ignoring Persona, Mr. Jinno walked towards a window and stared out at the dark rainy sky. I looked at Yuu who signaled me not to do anything but to patiently wait. "Kiyoshi wasn't actually an evil person as what the history books wants us to believe in." Mr. Jinno said finally with a sigh. "He was just like any other person."

"What do you mean?" Yuu asked, adjusting his glasses.

"History is made based on the events mankind made and it is also men who record them." Mr. Jinno continued without glancing at us. "And sometimes, not everything in that era is truly recorded in fear that the future generation will repeat their mistakes."

I gritted my teeth and rubbed my forehead because I wanted to yell at Mr. Jinno to speed things up. But looking at Yuu, who was listening to every word Mr. Jinno was saying, I decided to shut my mouth.

"What did our ancestors left out?" Yuu asked curiously.

"That Kiyoshi knew how to love and it was because of this emotion, humankind was about to be extinct." Mr. Jinno explained.

"What?" I exclaimed. "How can love be the reason for killing thousands…-" I shook my head. "No…billions of people back then. Maybe you mean… _he loved_ to kill all those innocent people."

Mr. Jinno turned to look at us but with a solemn look. "Love does make people crazy." He said smirking but then turned serious. "Who are the founders of the Alice Academy?"

"Lord Isato, Arihiro, Eisuke, Naozumi, and Takashi." Yuu recited. "Because all five men loved to teach and were great scholars, they decided to build a school that would only accept alice user's hence the name Alice Academy. It was agreed upon them that the students should be categorized into five classes the Latent, Technical, Somatic Type, the Special Ability, and the Dangerous Ability class. "

"And what are they famous for?" Mr. Jinno asked.

"For sealing away Kiyoshi's soul." I said, now interested. "What has this to do with the Hyuugas?"

"_Our five founders were old friends of Kiyoshi and the Priestess Yukiko."_ Persona said matter-of-factly, from the side of the door.

"WHAT!!" Yuu and I said together.

"It's impossible." Yuu said shaking his head. "They never mentioned that in our history bo-" Yuu trailed off and looked at Mr. Jinno. "They portrayed Kiyoshi as a man, in his mid-forties, so as the founders."

"As I said, history books are written by pen and paper and sometimes erasers." Mr. Jinno said in a sardonic tone.

"Our so-called ancestors didn't want the next generation to know that the most evil guy who was about to destroy us all was only eighteen years old." Persona further explained with a harsh laugh. "And that the reason the great Kiyoshi caused great havoc was because his friends betrayed him. And what was Ms. Sakura's slogan about _friends_…yes…_there worth keeping_."

"What you're trying to say…is unbelievable." I announced, sitting down on the couch completely baffled at this new information while the other side of me wanted to strangle Persona. "Mr. Jinno, do you really believe that the person that Aoi has been staying with… is actually Priestess Yukiko?"

"Its possibl…- Oh my god." Mr. Jinno said with a horrified look. "Why didn't I see this coming..."

"See what?" I asked starting to panic. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mikan's son." Mr. Jinno answered, slapping himself on the forehead. _"Ryoichi is the vessel!"_

-

-

-

**Natsume**

-

-

-

"_Don't worry about it. It's still there. I just nullified it."_

WHAT THE—? The IDIOT! She had the Nullification Alice?! I wanted to laugh at the person who appointed us our Alices. One of the rarest Alices in the entire world and it had to be given to that clumsy, idiotic woman. Damn it!

"Don't worry, Natsume," the idiot smiled. "I knew that you'd be pissed at me. So I brought spare tools."

I watched her get something from her small backpack and curiously looked at two eggs she proudly presented to me.

"Invention 6254—The Egg Carrier."

"What the hell is that?!"

"An invention of Hotaru's," she said proudly. "It can store any weapons you wish and I decided to bring with me—" the idiot then threw the egg on the ground and out came two medieval swords. "Just like old times," Mikan said cheerfully and threw me a sword.

"Old times?" I said, puzzled. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Stop acting like a wuss. You must know the art of sword fighting—" Mikan lurched forward and attacked me with the sword which I quickly blocked it. "See," she said, still smiling.

The lightening and thunder was giving it a great effect and I realized that I was indeed fighting with an insane woman who seemed to be enjoying our fight. I stepped backward and then jumped in the air. Knowing she was right behind me, I quickly made myself go back to the ground and this time attacked her straight on.

-

-

-

Elsewhere: **Aoi**

-

-

-

"Mikan has activated her Alice," I heard Shino say from behind me. We were currently fighting Lady Haruka's subordinates who happened to be surprised to find me attacking them. We were already on the second floor, two more floors to go.

"Sorry," I muttered after punching a familiar face. I tried as much as possible not to hurt them with my flaming arrow which was now not working. "Nothing personal, I'm just saving my nephew."

It was strange fighting with people who considered you as a good friend but I had no time to explain to them why I left Lady Yukiko's side. What was important right now was to take Ryoichi out of here. "Upstairs now!" I shouted at Shino as I jumped as high as I could. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible because I did not want to clash with Lady Haruka even if her Alice was temporarily nullified.

"Jump!" I shouted again at Shino because more subordinates of Lady Haruka entered the house. I watched Shino punch a man twice in the face before following me. It was hard fighting them because Lady Yukiko hand picked every one who was currently fighting us. I had expected that it wouldn't be easy getting Ryoichi.

"Damn, your men are hard to fight," Shino said, panting. "Or maybe it's because I lack exercise."

"Our men were well trained," I said proudly while running and dodging knives and arrows that were being thrown at us.

"Will you guys ever give up?" Shino sarcastically shouted. He then turned to face them, grabbed the giant vase nearby and threw it at them. "I'm just going to get my friend's son!"

"Shino! You stupid fool," I said, smacking him on the head. "That was an antique vase!"

"Ouch," Shino said while rubbing his head. "I needed something to shield us since our Alice is currently NOT WORKING!"

"I'm never ever going to be partnered with you again," I said with disdain before reaching the hallway where Ryoichi was.

"WAIT!"

I had instantly thrown out a punch at the person who had suddenly appeared in front of me but stopped halfway when I saw it was Ruka who had appeared. "What's wrong?"

"No one's following you," Ruka said in a stern voice.

"I noticed that," Shino said.

"Yeah right," I said, rolling my eyes at him. "When did you notice, your majesty?"

"After I threw your antique vase," Shino answered in a serious manner. "Why would they suddenly stop chasing us, when they know we are here for Ryoichi?"

Ruka nodded in agreement. "It's very suspicious," Ruka then looked at his watch and slightly frowned. "We'd better hurry up. We don't know when Mikan will stop using her Alice."

"Take your time."

I jumped a little when I heard another female cold voice speak. It was Lady Haruka.

"Well, well. As expected from a traitor like you … Aoi," Lady Haruka said coldly. "Who are your guests?"

Shino and Ruka went in front of me; it was I who should be protecting them since they didn't know how strong Lady Haruka was.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, my dears," Lady Haruka said smiling as she crossed her arms. "You can get the boy."

"This is unlike you, Lady Haruka," I said seriously, trying to get myself in front but Shino didn't budge from his spot. "What's the catch?" I heard Ruka ask.

"Nothing," Lady Haruka said with a chilly smile. "It's just that we don't need the boy at the moment and obviously it's nonsense to fight without our Alices inside a house I adore and wish to remain upright." Lady Haruka then slowly walked pass us. "Hurry up because once whoever is nullifying our Alices … stops using it … I will kill you ... and the nullifier," she said before disappearing from our sight.

"Get Ryoichi and Aoi out of here," Shino said in a stern voice.

"Where you going?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"To the forest. To fight _your_ men. To buy time for Mikan," Shino answered. "Ruka, you must hurry or Hotaru will have your head if you're late," he said with a humorless smile before turning around.

"Don't do anything stupid Shino," Ruka warned. "You are part of the family."

Shino just waved his hand as a reply and then disappeared. I didn't know why I had the strong feeling to wish the arrogant man, good luck.

"Come on, Aoi. Let's get the little tyke and get out of here," I heard Ruka say but I was still staring at the empty space that Shino occupied before he left.

Ruka softy squeezed my hand. "He'll be alright."

I just nodded instead of saying something stupid that I might regret later on.

When we entered the room, we found the young boy sleeping. "How can a little seven year old sleep peacefully when there is chaos going on?" Ruka drawled but smiled. I decided to let Ruka be in charge of the situation since I have no idea what to say to Ryoichi. Ruka must have noticed I was worried because he suddenly took one of my hands and squeezed it.

"Don't worry. Ryoichi would love to have another annoying aunt," he said with a wink and then went to Ryoichi.

"Ryo—"

"What's wrong?" I asked when I saw Ruka frown after putting his hand on top of Ryoichi's forehead.

"I think Ryoichi has fever," he said with a grimace look. "Hotaru's going to torture Natsume when he comes back."

"I can't wait to see that," I said chuckling softly.

Ruka smiled and gently shook him. "Ryoichi, wake up. It's Uncle Ruka." Ryoichi just pulled his cover closer and continued to sleep.

"Ryoichi, wake up. It's time to go home."

Finally, Ryoichi slowly blinked his eyes and turned around. "Uncle Ruka, is mommy here to pick me up?" Ryoichi asked with sleepy eyes.

"Yes, your mommy is just . . . speaking to someone," Ruka said with a half smile.

Ryoichi yawned again and rubbed his eyes. "Is she talking with—yawn—Mr. Shin?"

I watched Ruka smirk. "Yeah. Mr. Shin says it's okay to leave."

"Okay," Ryoichi answered before falling asleep again.

"Yup, Hotaru will murder Natsume, if they did anything to Ryoichi," I heard Ruka grumbled as I gently covered Ryoichi in jacket and covers.

"Let's go back to the Academy," Ruka said. "Ummm … do you remember where we parked the other car?"

I giggled lightly and sighed, "Some rescuing."

As we quickly left the house, I couldn't help but look at the forest and wonder if Shino was going to be fine.

-

-

-

-

**Natsume**

-

-

-

Jumping a few meters away from her, I brushed away some of my hair that was dangling in front of me. When another set of lightening flashed once more, I was slightly distracted by the color that was dripping from my sword. It was red. I looked at the idiot to see if I did manage to wound the idiot.

The idiot was standing straight but when I saw her move towards me to fight me again, I saw her wince.

And for the second time, I felt guilty when I saw some blood coming out from the side of her stomach. I felt this urge to run to her side and ask if she was okay but pride told me to stay put. It was so frustrating knowing that I have fought with other females and have wounded them when needed. But the moment I fought with this idiot, I noticed that all 90 of what I've been doing was avoiding her attacks and defending myself while the other 10 of me wanted to attack.

I felt it was wrong to hurt her.

The idiot.

The woman who was responsible for Nina's death.

This was utterly madness.

I gripped the sword tightly and prepared to attack, this time I tried to block off every emotion I was feeling at the moment. I must take revenge for the sake of Nina.

"I shall have my vengeance with or without my Alice!" I yelled running to the idiot, who just stood there, head towards the ground. I rapidly tried to come up with a plan on where to hit her so she'll have a hard time defending herself.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," I heard her say when I was a few inches away from her.

Suddenly she disappeared from her spot and next thing I knew I was gasping for air because the idiot re-appeared in front of me and gave me a solid punch in my stomach and an upper cut in my face. Amazed with what had happened, I swayed a little but then I felt her grip my shirt strongly. "I'm sorry, Natsume," the idiot murmured and placed something on my face. I then found myself dragged into complete darkness.

And I was afraid.

-

-

-

-

-

**Mikan's Back Up Team**

-

-

**Mr. Narumi**

-

-

As the rain poured and lightening flashed, I surveyed the area intensely and waited for the right time to come and aid Mikan … until the very last moment when I knew that Mikan couldn't fight, that's when we attack and help them.

"Is everyone in position … Team A?" I asked through the walkie talkie that Hotaru provided. It was capable of giving the exact location of the other person who held the same radio I was holding.

"_Roger."_

"Team B?"

"_Roger."_

"Team C?"

"_Roger."_

"Team D?"

"_Roger. Everyone is in position."_

"Good."

"_Er … Mr. Narumi?"_

"What Tsubasa … I mean Team Leader A?" I said, scratching my head.

"_You're bad with code names, Mr. Narumi."_

"Misaki … I mean Team Leader C, oh for god sakes, I'll just call you whatever name I want! Now what do you want, Tsubasa?"

"_I was just curious. We were told to be the back up squad for Mikan and her gang right?"_

"Yes."

"_And Principal Keisuke told us to stand on guard and to help them when they really need help?"_

"Correct. Head towards the Northeast Forest beside the Buddha Temple near the cliff," I said with a sigh.

"_Er … Mr. Narumi, don't you think it's a little weird that we've been standing here for almost an hour and nothing's happening?"_

I couldn't agree more. Something was defiantly not right.

-

-

-

**-**

**Flashback:** An hour before the mission.

- **Mikan** -

"_The rain doesn't seem to stop," I said, as I watched the lightening light up the dark sky from my bedroom window. Seeing my parents in one day had taken a lot of energy from me. _

"_Well, that's why they call it the rainy season, idiot," Hotaru said and then looked at me seriously. "You think your plan is going to work?"_

_I tied my long brown hair in a tight pony tail and put on a black water proof jacket made by none other than Hotaru. I had decided to wear tight black pants and a black sleeveless top that reached an inch above my navel. It was necessary for me to not wear any loose clothes since it would get in the way. I would have rather worn a turtleneck shirt and rugged jeans but that would be very weird and heavy because of the weather. But when Hotaru saw what I was wearing, she flipped out and asked if my wardrobe was fitted for the cold, rainy weather. When I nodded a yes, she left me and then returned shortly with a black jacket and a small backpack. She explained that there were certain things, I would find useful. As for the jacket, when worn it felt like silk. Hotaru said that it was water proof and it would be able to keep me warm since it had a small micro-chip that would produce heat._

"_I'm hoping it will," I answered with a faint smile._

_Hotaru didn't seem happy with the reply. She continued to watch me with a hawk eye as I placed a few daggers inside the jacket. "Don't fret Hotaru, everything will turn out all right," I said, this time with an assuring tone not daring to tell her that my heart was starting to beat rapidly._

"_Based on what I understand about the mask, what do your think Natsume's worst fear would be?" Hotaru asked with a frown._

"_It isn't actually a fear," I said in a meek voice. "It's more of a… a memory he wouldn't want to remember."_

"_It's still the same," Hotaru said, rolling her eyes at me. "So what is it?"_

"_I'm not quite sure that-"_

"_YOU'RE NOT SURE?" _

"_You know what I mean," I said, trying to calm Hotaru down. "I'm not sure if Natsume's worst memory is about me."_

"_Explain." _

"_Fine," I said, sighing as I sat down on the bed. "It happened way back when we were still in our first year of high school, I had just finished my training with Persona. Persona wanted to test how much I learned from him so he sent me out on my first mission. Natsume wasn't informed which made him really angry when he learned I was sent out on a dangerous mission without backup."_

"_Why didn't you tell me about this?" Hotaru said in a disbelieving tone._

"_Because… I almost died that night." _

**End of Flashback**

-

**Nathan**

-

I was engulfed into darkness when the idiot woman placed something on my face. I had thought she had blinded me and sent me to another dimension but when I blinked again, I did find myself in another world. It was like I was inside a movie but invisible. It was raining but I wasn't getting wet. Suddenly I felt a rush of emotion inside me. Fear. Anger. Guilt.

I wanted it to disappear.

Fast.

I noticed in front of me that there was a man dressed in black clothes jumping from tree branch to tree branch. I tried to figure out who the boy was but his faced was covered with a black cat mask. I could here the boy muttering _"That stupid idiot_," over and over again. As the black cat ran, I felt my heart beating fast. My stomach began to feel as if it had butterflies in it and my mouth was dry.

As I quietly followed the boy to his direction, we had finally stopped when we reached a cliff. The boy looked down and then clenched his fist. I move forward to see what made him rigid with anger.

Down below, there was another person running towards us but was followed by -_What the hell, it was the idiot_! I knew it was her because of the white cat mask and was defending herself against 10 full grown men.

"That idiot!"

I turned to look at the boy who looked ready to kill the idiot's enemy but something else seemed to register in my mind. The black cat's voice was familiar.

As the black cat leaped forward to help, it was the same moment that the idiot got punched in the face. My body shook with anger at what I had just witnessed and my mind screamed the stupid bastard who had hit the idiot had to die.

But I knew I wasn't able to because I was invisible, the only thing I could do was watch. The only satisfaction I got was whenever the Black Cat punched the living daylights of the agents. When it was over, the Black Cat went over to the idiot and helped her up.

"What are you doing here?" the idiot yelled at the Black Cat, as she took her mask off.

I froze on the spot when I saw the idiot's face. I knew the white masked cat was the idiot, but to see her brown hair messed up, with a bleeding lip, a cut on her forehead, bruises on her bare shoulder and blood coming from the side of her head, made my heart squeeze.

Here was the young girl who would soon turn to the woman who haunted my dreams ever since I saw her on that concert video at the airport. I had the great urge to hug her and to shout at her, _what the hell she was doing here… alone_.

I turned to look at the boy and awaited his answer and for him to take off his mask. _He seemed to be struggling for words_ because of the way he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"You stupid fool," he said in a dangerous tone as he grabbed the idiot's hand. "Why did you go out alone?!"

_"__The boy's voice really does seem familiar,_" I said to myself.

I watched the idiot try to free herself from the Black Cat's grip but failed. "I didn't ask you to here in the first place," she retaliated. "Let go off me!" The boy let go and the idiot started to walk away from him.

"Even as a young girl she was still bossy," I said half-amused.

"Clumsy girls like you, don't deserve to be part of a - Mikan!!" The boy wasn't able to finish because just like me, I was shocked as I saw one fallen agent stand up and aim a gun at the idiot. It was too late for the idiot to react and defend herself, same as the boy, to reach the idiot's side and take the bullet because when he did, the bullet went straight to the idiot's chest.

As I watched her fall to the ground, my whole body started to tremble. My mind was screaming to move! Go to her! But my body just stuck to the ground, horrified at what I was seeing. I tried to block the image from my mind but it was freshly printed in my memory, the shock in the idiot's face and how she jerked backward.

"NOOOOO!!" I screamed. "Mikan!!"

And then I saw a bolt of lightning flash up in the sky and brought me back to reality, the only difference was, my enemy, the idiot was hugging me.

I wasn't holding her but I didn't dislodge myself from her. I then looked down on the ground and saw the mask lying on the ground and then my body began to shake again. I tried to control it but the more I did, the more I shuddered. The idiot must have felt it because she hugged me tighter.

"Shhh… she's alright," the idiot whispered in my ears. "I'm okay."

I didn't understand why her words meant so much to me. "Yo..uu.. You… almost died."

"But, I didn't," she said softly, with a smile. "You saved me, Natsume."

It was the way she said that, that made me want to believe her. Her brown eyes held no lies, no resentment but pure honesty.

"I… I… " I stammered, finally turning away from her. "I can't be Natsume -"

"The mask that I forcefully made you wear, only the true owner can wear it! If anyone wears it, it would just be an ordinary mask. If you were not the owner -" the idiot pointed to the mask. "You wouldn't have seen that memory."

"It's impossible!" I yelled at her.

The rain continued to pour and now the lightning had a follower, thunder. Neither of us moved from our spot. _The idiot was telling me that the family I had stayed with for the past few years had been lying to me. They wouldn't… Lady Yukiko wouldn't. But the picture that I saw awhile ago in Lady Yukiko's room…Could I be-_

The idiot walked slowly towards me and brushed away the hair that was in my eyes. "Come back with me," The idiot said with a smile, she then presented me her right hand and nodded. "Ryoichi and the rest are waiting for us back home."

Home?

_Could it possibly be?_ I noticed my hand slowly reaching the idiot's hand.

_Could I be Natsume Hyu- _

The last thought escaped my mind when suddenly the idiot's smile vanished and leaned towards me. I took her in my arms and then I saw an arrow on the back of her right shoulder. "Mikan!!" I shouted. I quickly took the arrow out of her shoulder and examined it. It was a rare arrow. Only one could have used an icy arrow with a dark tip, Lady Haruka and that meant there was poison. It would paralyze a person for 10 minutes only.

When I laid Mikan down on the ground, it was the exact moment Lady Haruka appeared with the backup team. "That was stupid of you!" Lady Haruka shouted. "A flame caster like you was almost beaten by a former assassin of the Academy!"

I left the idiot's side for a moment and faced Lady Haruka. "What the hell did you do that for?" I asked fuming with anger.

Lady Haruka looked at me, disgusted. "You should thank me, flame caster. That girl -" She pointed to Mikan. "Could have stabbed you! Do you even have a clue who she is?"

"I'm figuring out you'd be lecturing me about it," I mocked.

"She is one of the legendary assassins of the Academy, _our enemy,_" Lady Haruka roared. "She mysteriously disappeared after -"

I noticed Lady Haruka stopped speaking. "What happened?" I asked.

She then looked at me and threw me a dagger, which I caught. "Kill her now, Nathan," Lady Haruka ordered. "Take your revenge!"

I was used to Lady Haruka ordering people around because she did it to me millions of time which I always refused, but this time, by the way she looked at me and how she said it, it was different. She was _indeed commanding_ me to kill the idiot. I looked at the dagger and then at the lifeless idiot.

Lady Haruka approached me and made me kneel down next to the idiot. "Don't let your emotions confuse you, Nathan," she whispered in my ears. "Don't forget that Nina died because of that woman. Nina trusted you, that you'd protect her. Or have you forgotten the look on Nina's face before she died?"

Anger and guilt swept through me. How could I have forgotten about Nina?

Lady Haruka then stood up. "Kill her now, Nathan… before it's too late."

I shook my head and looked at the idiot. My hands tightly wrapped around the daggers handle.

"AVENGE NINA'S DEATH!!" Lady Haruka shouted.

I was ready to stab her when out of nowhere, three water dragons appeared and headed straight for me. I got up and tried to block it with a firewall but of course, water overpowers fire. As the water dragon continued towards my way, Lady Haruka stepped in and used her alice. The three dragons immediately iced up and shattered into many pieces.

"The alice of ice, then you are surely from the side of the Shins."

I signaled Lady Haruka's team not to attack as I impatiently waited for the man who interrupted me. "Show your face!" I barked.

"Until the very end, you're still impatient… Natsume," Shino said in a disdainful voice.

"Why am I not surprised to find you siding with the traitors?" I said angrily. "Your grandfather was one."

"My grandfather is not the enemy right now! Whatever the old man did is not my problem," Shino snarled, as he slowly approached the dangerous ground. "Mikan, get up. The jerk isn't returning to himself."

I glanced to see if the idiot had moved but she still stood still, her eyes wide open. For a brief second, our eyes met and I felt a twinge of guilt.

"Mikan! Stop lying down on the ground," Shino yelled.

"She can't move, Suzuki," Lady Haruka announced with a chilly smile. "I've paralyzed her and now Nathan is going to kill her."

Shino looked at me with murderous eyes. "Touch her Shin, just lay one tiny finger on her and I swear to god that even if you are Natsume, I'll kill you!" he said dangerously, while preparing to attack.

"He is not Natsume Hyuuga!" Lady Haruka shouted. "His name is Nathan Shin!"

"Oh yeah?" Shino said unimpressed. "The Shin families are well known to have the alice of ice or wind, just like my family who are known for the water. If he's a Shin as you say, why does he have the alice of fire!?"

What the jerk Shino said, had a point. Aoi and I were the only ones who were different. I had questioned that to Lady Yukiko and father and their answer was all the same, _it was good to be different._

"Just because Nathan has the alice of fire doesn't mean he is a Hyuuga!" Lady Haruka answered.

"But the Hyuugas were the only ones who had the alice of fire," Shino roared and then looked at me. "If you are going to kill Mikan, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life." He then lifted his hand and out came several but bigger water dragons this time.

"SHUT UP!" Lady Haruka yelled and then placed her two hands in front of her. She started to build a wall of ice as a barrier. "Do what you must Nathan!" She shouted at me. "Stop stalling! You have a few more minutes before that girl starts moving again!"

I nodded and walked towards the idiot's body. Lady Haruka was right; emotions in battles will get me nowhere. I must avenge Nina's death. If I let this idiot live, then the Academy will still have a valuable asset.

When the chilly wind blew, I then noticed that the rain had abruptly stopped, the sky had cleared and now the moon was shining down on us as our light. The idiot seemed to regain some movement because she was smiling at me when I knelt down next to her.

"The rain has stopped," she informed softly.

"Nathan! KILL HER NOW!" Lady Haruka bellowed.

I took the dagger and held the handle with my two hands. _I've done this many times, when needed… why was it hard this time? The idiot knew what I was going to do, why did she have to smile?!_

The idiot looked up in the dark sky and closed her eyes as I prepared myself to stab her. It was better to stab her now while she wasn't looking at me -

_Darling, so there you are__  
__With that look on your face__  
__As if you're never hurt__  
__As if you're never down_

_This idiot has to be crazy!_ When instead of crying for mercy the idiot has to sing! In a whispering voice! In the middle of a battle! Just when I was going to stab her… _she has to sing_. A song that was going to break me into pieces. Then my brain started to hurt.

"_You turned my life that was once filled with darkness and turned it into light. __  
__And I was scared. __  
__I was scared because I was hanging on to you so much that they would find out that you were my weakness… __  
__that's why I tried to push you away. __  
__Hurt you."_

I staggered a little, trying to take control of these unwelcoming visions, I was seeing. Whoever was talking sounded so familiar. As I tried to clear my mind, I saw in my vision it was the idiot. The idiot seemed to be talking to someone while trying her best not to cry. _Why was the idiot crying?_

And then I saw the person speaking… it was me.

"_But you always come back. __  
__Then I finally realized… you weren't my weakness, but you became my reason to live. __  
__You were the only one that made me say different things then what I originally planned to say. __  
__I suddenly found myself waking up every morning, to make sure that I'd hear your annoying voice." _

"SHUT UP!" I cried out, looking at the idiot. "I'm not Natsume!"

"DAMN IT, NATHAN! KILL HER NOW!" Lady Haruka shouted again. "DO IT! STAB HER!"

Tears which I tried to suppress started to fall down. What was the hell wrong with me_? Stab her Nathan, you can do it._

_Shall I be the one for you__  
__Who pinches you softly but sure__  
__If frown is shown then__  
__I will know that you are no dreamer _

As the idiot continued to sing quietly with a calm expression, I lifted my hands. The dagger was high above the idiot's heart. All I had to do was plunge it in.

It was now or never.

"Stupid jerk," she said softly without opening her eyes.

"I'll kill you, Natsume if you kill Mikan!" I heard Shino scream.

"KILL HER!!"

My hands still up in the air didn't obey my brain who was telling me to obey the command and stab the idiot.

"You're so stubborn till the very end," the idiot said with a small chuckle, this time she opened her eyes and looked at me. I froze on the spot as I drowned into her brown eyes. The idiot lifted her right now shaking hand and gently caressed my face. With her thumb, she wiped a tear that escaped my eyes. "We found each other."

"I ORDER YOU TO KILL HER, NATHAN!"

I looked at Lady Haruka's furious face. Her barrier was melting because of Shino's persistence to get in and save the idiot.

"KILL THE GIRL NOW!" She commanded. "BEFORE SHE USES HER ALICE!"

I turned to look at the idiot again and saw that she was still smiling at me despite the tears rolling down her face. My heart felt as if it was being squeezed tightly. It hurt so much. I wanted this painful emotion to disappear.

"BECAUSE OF THAT WOMAN, NINA DIED! IF SHE ALLOWED HER SON TO HEAL NINA SHE WOULD HAVE LIVED!" Lady Haruka shouted angrily.

"Nina… " I murmured.

"It wasn't Mikan's fault, Nathan! It was an accident," Shino retorted.

"TAKE HER LIFE NATHAN! OR I WILL DO IT MYSELF!"

"Natsume."

I snapped my attention back to the idiot. "You know what to do," she said softly.

I nodded.

"DO IT NOW!!" Lady Haruka screamed.

With full force and tears in my eyes, I lifted the dagger once again and took one last look at the idiot… before I plunged the dagger right into her heart.

"_Hey idiot. What would you do if you found out that… you had one day to live?"_

"_What an odd question."_

"_Shut up, just answer it, stupid."_

"_I would eat thousands of howalon, tease Mr. Jinno, tell Mr. Narumi to stop dancing because it's kinda weird and date my favorite pop idol! Wahahaha."_

"_Stupid."_

"_You're stupid, Natsume. It's such an easy question," the idiot looked straight into my eyes and placed one hand on top of my hand and squeezed it. "I'd spend it with you."_

"_Why spend it with a jerk like me?" I asked curiously._

"_Because you're my jerk. I'd rather spend a day with someone I love, knowing in the end I'll be able to say thank you for a wonderful day."_

Tears still in my eyes and the memory, I sent the dagger down towards her. "Ahhhhh!!" I screamed.

"MIKAN!!" Shino roared. "NOOOO!!"

-

-

**Yuka Azumi**

-

-

I looked at the watch, it was almost 11pm. _I wonder how Mikan's mission went._

When she had returned to the Academy to check on Mikan, Keisuke had informed her that Mikan went out to get the flame caster and her son back.

I wanted to go out and help her but Keisuke had made her promise not to go after Mikan.

"_Mikan wants to do this by herself," Keisuke said seriously._

After, which I was hoping, a temporary truce, I reluctantly agreed. I owed Mikan that much. So here I was, on top of our house, on the roof, eating a chicken sandwich for dinner. Not very fulfilling but it was enough.

I was glad that the rain had stopped a few minutes ago. I loved the smell of after rain, if there was such a term. Father had mysteriously rushed out of the house two hours ago and said that he had a very important meeting to attend.

"Were things going to be alright now?" I asked myself with a sigh. I hope so, I thought with a smile. "I hope your proud of me, mama," I whispered towards the sky before closing my eyes.

My mother had died when I was only nine years old which my father grieved for a very long time. He had never dated anyone or even looked at any female as the way he looked at my mother. I knew my father, strict and sometimes heartless, loved my mother. This was why he hated Alice Academy so much, because it was Keisuke's father who killed her. Thus, it led him to become the leader of the AAO.

I was furious back then at my father for making me a pawn for his grand plans.

If only Keisuke had told me who he really was, I wouldn't have fallen in love with him so hard. It was hard to pretend that everything that happened meant nothing to me. It was even harder to face my friends who were my enemies because they had sided with The Academy.

But what I found difficult was facing Keisuke and not telling him the truth about why I had to leave him. Why we couldn't be together.

True, learning Keisuke's father killed my mother was a big blow but I knew it wasn't his fault.

The real reason was because of the vision I received.

My mother's side was gifted with a different kind of alice. She was able to predict the future. Once she held a person's hand, she would know how long that person will live and if their future would be bright.

Mother hated her gift because she always said the future was meant to be a surprise, which is why she always wore a pair of special gloves that prevented her to know the future of others.

Because I had the alice of nullification, my mother was glad I didn't have her gift but warned me that on the night I would give birth to my first child, I would know my baby's future.

I did.

And because of the foresight, I dared not to get back together again with Keisuke.

I wanted my child to be normal, to grow normal and have a happy life.

Because at the end of my vision... Mikan was forced to choose whether to kill her father or her son.

-

-

-

-

-

Lady Haruka noticed that Shino dropped his guard down the moment he saw Nathan stab the girl. She immediately doubled her alice power which sent Shino flying back a few meters away. She nodded to her team for them to finish off Shino. "That stupid fool," Lady Haruka muttered when she turned to look at Nathan.

Nathan was still kneeling beside the woman. Lady Haruka didn't dare to approach him since she knew when not to bother the flame caster. She looked at her filthy white dress which was covered with mud. She would have to take a long hot bath to take out the dirt off her hair too.

"Good job, Nathan," Lady Haruka said, after quickly inspecting the injuries she obtained. "Lady Yukiko would not be pleased to learn that _you almost _betrayed the clan."

"How did you know the way Nina died?"

"What do you mean?"

"I never once told anyone that the idiot prevented her son to heal Nina," Nathan said in a dangerous tone, whose back was still in front of Lady Haruka.

"That's not your concern, Nathan," Lady Haruka answered tersely, turned around and headed back to the house. "Don't think because you killed that girl I'll let you off the hook. You disobeyed my command more than once. I shall see to it that you will receive a punishment. Return to base immediately, Nathan-"

"My name is not Nathan."

"- and leave her alone," Lady Haruka stopped on her tracks and slowly turned around. "What?"

Then everything happened so fast.

The five men she had brought with her, came crashing towards her. She quickly moved away and then used her alice to help the men from crashing elsewhere.

"Nathan," Lady Haruka shouted and threw him an arrow which he caught easily. "My bow broke because of Suzuki. I'll attack Suzuki while you stab the arrow on Suzuki."

Shino slowly walked towards them with murder all over his face. "You guys killed Mikan. I'll never forgive you!"

Just as Lady Haruka was about to attack, Nathan appeared in front of her. "What the hell are you doing, Nathan?"

Nathan then embraced her and whispered into her ears. "I told you not to call me, Nathan." And then stabbed the arrow in her back. "My name is Natsume Hyuuga… stupid."

-

-

**To be continued**

-

-

**AN:**

Long read huh?

About the three day thing –gets hit by a rotten tomato- I know! I know! –Now hiding behind a huge stone- I won't make excuses but I really do have a good reason for not updating soon.

Please leave a review!

**PS: **Don't worry, you'll know when this story is done when I post a summary chappie.

Thanks again!


	19. Chapter 13: Revenge

**AN:** Oh yes! I have finally updated. Hurray to me!

Nope, I will **never** own **Gakuen Alice**…perhaps in my dreams.

**Warning: **Get those ice tea and chips ready, **you're** in for a long read.

**To these following people:**

GreyXCat94

gakkuri

KuroTenshi11, HelenaLaVince, luna cherFer

agay, lovey-dovey123, Kazumi17

mIkanNatsUme13, InLuvWidVan

stratifiedII

lizeej

My Hopeless Romantic

Jasmini, Youichiix33, crimsoneyes44, mountainelements

Tsujeai, dominiqueanne

aura51594

kuroneko1815

mookiee

ecyoj06

BnWhites

sakurano-san

AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen

Hikari Natsume

morgan w. anderson

Go-BooKMoNKeY

Olympiangirl

**Sweet Pix 95:** _Thanks for the free advertising! Hehehe._ (Go check her stories, people)

gigixx

NaughtyAngel12

nissikisses

standstill

Rain Dances

Niceladysakura

Yasashi

**Little-Miss-Giggle:** _I love your profile. It makes me smile. _

cutiebear14

Idiotic Princess

And my silent readers

**A big THANK YOU. You guys are the best! **

-

-

**Little side note**:

_**Anna**_, _thanks for everything. You're the best._

-

-

-

_And to those that texted, called, emailed and used their YM to contact me just to remind me that __**I HAVE to**__ finish this story or else…_

_Well, I decided to listen to you guys. I value my life. lol. _

-

-

-

**Principal Keisuke's Office: **

**Hotaru **

-

-

Silence.

Complete and awkward silence was what engulfed the whole room when Principal Keisuke, dressed in a plain, black tuxedo, told me and Yuu to sit down and make ourselves comfortable.

Can someone please pass me a barf bag, because I wanted to puke on the words _"make ourselves comfortable."_ How could I possibly feel comfortable in the presence of the man who was responsible for making Mikan participate in such dangerous missions?

Principal Keisuke had gently smiled our way when Mr. Jinno explained to him that we wanted…no…_we demanded _to know the truth.

**Flashback **

"_What does Ryoichi have to do with the vessel…and what the hell is a vessel?" I asked, now completely annoyed with how everything was turning out. I'd been expecting bad news but not from bad to worse. From the moment Mr. Jinno started explaining, things became more confusing. _

_Mr. Jinno arranged his checkered necktie and hurriedly pushed Persona aside because he was blocking the doorway. "There is no time to explain Ms. Imai, I must speak to the Principal about-" Mr. Jinno abruptly stopped speaking because Yuu had just stepped in front of him. "Mr. Tobita, get out of my way or I may have to use my alice on you."_

_I was amazed by Yuu's stubborn attitude. Everyone knew for certain that if there was one person who never lost his cool, it was Yuu Tobita… obviously, we were mistaken. I wanted to interrupt and do something drastic but I clenched my fists, remembering the stupid promise I made to Ruka that I would do nothing to harm the life that was growing inside me. _

"_Please," Yuu pleaded, his head facing the ground. "We are all worried about Ryoichi's safety. Whatever it is that you know, please tell us. Once Mikan comes back with Ryoichi, she will be too busy taking care of her son. Please tell us, so we can do something to protect both mother and son, Mr. Jinno."_

"_Wow, your students are so melodramatic, Mr. Jinno. I'm amazed you haven't 'lightened' up their lives." Persona said sarcastically from the other side of the room. With a manic grin on his lips, Persona turned to look at Yuu. "And who are you to command your teacher with that kind of plea, Mr. Tobita?" _

_God, how I wish I'd brought my newly upgraded machine gun that the Japanese Government had asked me to secretly have made. I was about to answer Persona with a sarcastic reply but Yuu spoke again._

"_Who am I?" Yuu lifted his head up, straightened his body and looked straight into Persona's eyes with a challenging aura. "I am Yuu Tobita, former straight A student, an Honor student and former Student Council President."_

"_So?" Persona asked, amused._

"_So? Yuu said with so much dignity. "According to the laws of Gakuen Alice-" Yuu then turned to face Mr. Jinno with a determined expression. "-which Principal Keisuke signed. Code 568911 states that a former Student Council President who has graduated with honors and with good school records is given permission to ask one confidential question to any teaching staff," Yuu answered seriously. "So as the former President of the Student Council, I'm invoking my privilege, Mr. Jinno."_

**End of backflash **

As shocked as I was at that moment, I knew Mr. Jinno was proud of Yuu. Mr. Jinno had sighed in defeat and told us it was better to learn from the beginning and that would be from Principal Keisuke, himself. When Mr. Jinno said that, I wanted to back out. There was something in the way Mikan's father looked at us. But I couldn't afford to just sit down in an empty room and wait for Yuu to come down and tell me everything. Before leaving, I left a note on the door saying that we were heading to Principal Keisuke's office in case Koko or the others arrived.

When we got to the room, my heartbeat quickened. I remembered the day Mikan had finally confessed to me that our school Principal was her father and he had just asked her to train under the Dangerous Ability class. I was completely shocked and was ready to make a full assault for Mikan to leave the Academy. Because everyone knew that once you're transferred to that group, you are trained to be an elite assassin or an agent for the school which also meant going on dangerous missions…_as an exercise_.

I rationally asked her not to obey her father, a father who just decided to show up and command her as if she was a soldier. But as stubborn as a bull, Mikan had smiled brightly at me and chirped, just as bright:

"_I can't…not because I'm afraid of my father…but because Natsume needs me."_

Mikan agreed because the dumbass Natsume would need her help…one day.

Only a real idiot would come up with that pathetic reason.

But as her best friend, I had no choice but to stand by her and throttle her whenever the idiot came back with wounds. And I mean literally, throttle her so she would prevent herself from obtaining more injures.

I have always portrayed a villain as someone with a twisted expression, some kind of wound on the face, wearing only dark clothes, has a glass of wine in their hands and should be laughing rambunctiously in an evil manner…but as I watched Mikan's father in an up-close view, listening intently with an amused expression as Mr. Jinno quietly discussed something with him, I couldn't help but notice Principal Keisuke seemed to be a charming man. Come to think of it, the only time I portrayed Principal Keisuke as a villain was when Mikan told me he was her father.

Finally, Principal Keisuke leaned over Mr. Jinno and whispered something; then went to the left side of the huge room and stopped in front of a bookshelf. "So Mr. Tobita, I heard you invoked your right to G.A. code 568911," Principal Keisuke said with a smile as he headed back to the table and placed a huge, dusty book on top. The book had ancient writings and two sets of locks. "It was given to me by my ancestors," he said, not knowing he had just answered my silent question. "There are only two ways of opening the book and no other way," he said, pointing at the two strange locks.

Yuu and I watched silently. Apparently, the infamous stick that Mr. Jinno never let out of his sight was one of the keys because he came forward and inserted the tip of the stick into the lock. The first lock opened. "This stick isn't just an ordinary stick. It was handed down from generation to generation," Mr. Jinno informed us.

Next it was Principal Keisuke. He took out a strange, silver dagger which had small writings on the blade and made a small cut on his fingertip. The blood seemed to go inside the dagger because three red lines that _definitely _weren't there awhile ago suddenly appeared, even the writings started to glow. He then placed the dagger into the second lock. It opened with a soft click.

"Cool, huh?" Mikan's father said with a small chuckle. His expression was like a young kid, showing off a new toy that none of us had. "When my father showed me that for the first time, I wanted to get one myself," he said proudly.

"Keisuke, I think you're boring my former students with your tales," Mr. Jinno said, half annoyed. He looked at Persona who was standing near the huge glass window behind the Principal. "They're here to learn the truth."

"I see. Where do you wish to begin?" Principal Keisuke asked simply, sitting down on the chair and clasping both hands atop the desk.

"From the very beginning," I answered crossing my arms, glad that we were about to get somewhere. "What really happened in the Theta era?"

When Principal Keisuke opened the book, I was half expecting a bright light to appear and blind us with some gospel music or something exciting at least. But all it did was expand itself. From a medium sized book, it now transformed to an oversized book. It seemed to be the perfect fit for Moses's Ten Commandments stone.

How boring.

"This is the diary of my great ancestor, the first Gakuen Alice Principal, Naozumi Asami, my great ancient grandfather," Principal Keisuke explained. "This was his journal. It's quite old and the pages have either faded or torn apart. I'll let you and Mr. Tobita read what we were able to keep and translate... _And learn the real truth about the death of Kiyoshi Hijiri. "_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Chapter 13**:**

**Revenge**

"_**Revenge is barren of itself; itself is the dreadful food it feeds on; its delight is murder, and its saiety, despair" **__**Johann Christoph Friedrich von Schiller**_

-

-

-

-

"_My name is Natsume Hyuuga… Stupid."_

-

-

-

-

Shino abruptly stopped in his tracks when he saw what the bastard had just done. He didn't know what the bastard whispered into the old hag's ears but it made her eyes go wide. Shino didn't bother to blink when he stabbed the hag with her own arrow.

Dripping wet from the rain, Shino watched curiously as the bastard lay the hag on the floor and then snapped his head to the confused looks of the hag's subordinates. "Leave!" Natsume barked. Not knowing what to do and half with fear for crossing the flame caster's temper, they left albeit, reluctantly.

Shino stood still but carefully watched everything the flame caster was doing. He had to prepare himself if the bastard suddenly decided to attack. Especially if the bastard had his back toward him. Shino needed to know if the bastard was back to himself, so he decided to test the waters. "Are you back to being a jerk, Natsume?"

Silence.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind me saying that I almost saw Mikan naked once and-" Immediately Shino was struck hard on the cheek.

"You perverted bastard!" Natsume shouted furiously. "I'll kick your stupid ass for that!"

Chuckling lightly, Shino stopped, rubbing the sore spot that was proof of the punch the bastard had dealt him. "You're back, Hyuuga," Shino said with a smirk and then; suddenly appeared in front of Natsume and gave him a hard punch point blank in the stomach.

"What the hell was that for?" Natsume asked angrily, while trying to stand up.

"That _mouse punch_ was for being a barbaric, arrogant, stupid fool and for leaving me with that stupid message as if I was your GODDAMN SLAVE!!" Shino lashed out. "Oh yeah, welcome back."

"Thanks for the _welcoming_-" Natsume said before returning another blow. "_ceremony_."

"You better have a good reason for hitting me again!" Shino said lifting his fist up while anticipating the next punch he was going to give to the crazy bastard.

"That was for going beyond the words I wrote!" Natsume muttered. "I did say PROTECT her, NOT to try and make her YOUR goddamn GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well, excuse me for MISUNDERSTANDING, your _Majesty,_" Shino spat. "How was I to know that you were freaking alive!"

"Why, you son of a bi-" Natsume trailed off, ready to pound the living daylights out of Shino when they heard Mikan call out.

"_Can you guys stop acting like some three year olds and lend a little help over here. It would be highly appreciated!"_

Mortified that he'd forgotten all about Mikan, Shino immediately forgot his anger and ran to her. "You're okay! You're alright!" Shino exclaimed as he quickly scanned her wounds. "_Your alive_? But the bastard killed you!"

"You think I'd kill an idiot like her? Idiots have more lives than black cats and besides, I stabbed the ground," Natsume said in a grim tone while slowly walking towards Mikan to help her stand up.

"Why do I have the feeling you're surprised to find me alive, Shino?" Mikan asked dryly, wincing at how she was being _carefully handled_ by her two Knights-in-Shining-Armor. _"I said __help__ not help me feel pain,"_ Mikan hissed at the two. Natsume and Shino glared at each other, both sending out silent threats that they'd carry Mikan. Not wanting her body to be torn apart from two stubborn men, Mikan sighed softly. "Shino, it's alright. I'm alive."

Shino, clearly understanding that Mikan wanted to be alone with Natsume; hesitated for awhile before shrugging. "So I'm back to being number three now?"

"Why, what number were you?" Natsume growled. "_One_?"

"Nah," Shino said simply, giving Mikan a brotherly kiss on the cheek and paying no mind to Natsume's shocked look. "I'm going to leave you two for a few minutes. A FEW MINUTES!" he stressed in a strict voice, before leaving them alone.

-

-

**Mikan**

-

-

When Shino left us, Natsume looked at me with a not-so-happy expression and which made me want to call Shino back…_instantly_. I knew I wanted to say a lot of things to him but I didn't know where to begin. So I decided to sit down on a nearby rock that seemed comfortable to sit on, and then finally looked at the man who was on the verge to explode. "Are you alright?" I asked, innocently. I had to make sure to be careful with my words because one wrong sentence, the jerk would be murdering someone.

"What was that?" he asked in a low but dangerous tone.

"What?"

"_The kiss?_ The bastard kissed you and you didn't do anything!"

"Oh, that?" I said, shrugging. "He's done that many times."

"WHAT?! MANY TIMES?!!" Natsume stated, ready to head off to the direction Shino went. "I'll kill that bastard!"

"It's a habit of his," I said, grabbing one of his hands before he decided to murder Shino. I pretended to wince in pain so that he'd calm down a bit. As predicted, Natsume's anger died down. He clicked his finger and out came a few small flames that were enough to warm both of us. They were like huge fireflies.

"A habit that's going to break," I heard Natsume mutter. "Anything else I need to know that Shino does _as a habit_?" he asked sarcastically. Carefully holding my arms, he inspected every wound I had.

I decided it was best not to tell him that Shino always came over to the house every Friday for free dinner.

"So what made you change your mind?" I asked casually. Natsume looked at me as if I was insane to even ask that question. "What? I'm just curious. Awhile ago, you were ready to stab me as if I was some kind of pork chop." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And don't deny it."

"You don't have to remind me," he muttered. "You still don't know how to start a conversation, idiot."

"Well at least I'm breaking the ice around us," I said sarcastically, giving him a small slap on the forehead. "So?"

Natsume looked away and continued to inspect my bruises as if they were something fascinating to look at. Sighing, I waited patiently for him to declare something stupid about my wounds.

"I remembered our last conversation in the rain before I left you… that made me remember everything," he said quietly.

Who knows how in the world a few simple words like that could make my eyes decide to betray me. I quickly brushed them with my other free hand.

"How's Aoi?" he asked gruffly, without looking at me.

"She's doing fine. She's adjusting with our weird attitudes but so far, she's been smiling," I answered. "Oh yeah, Aoi loves me." I said, chuckling and sticking my tongue out at him. Natsume's head rose and he rolled his eyes at my antics. I put one of my hands on his cheek and looked straight into his eyes. "I'm alright," I said with a smile. "The wounds don't hurt that much."

Natsume gave me a strange look before standing up and turning away. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Luckily, the wounds I got weren't quite deep but still, Hotaru was going to kill me when she sees all of the wounds. "Yup," I answered, while rubbing my sore right shoulder.

Natsume took a few deep breaths before turning around and looked straight into my eyes. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Natsume bellowed.

I blinked several times before answering in a weak voice. "Rescuing you?"

"WHO SAID I NEEDED RESCUE!? YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT-"

Baffled at Natsume's reaction, I tried to defend myself. "I…I… came up with back up…just like I promised you-"

"BACK UP? WHAT BACK UP? WHERE'S THE BACKUP!!! YOU ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF!" he continued shouting as if he was scolding a little child. "AN IDIOT 'TIL THE VERY END!"

"But everything turned out okay," I said weakly but standing up. I blamed my lack of speech on the jerk's sudden outburst.

Ungrateful jerk.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"But I didn't. I-"

"LADY HARUKA COULD HAVE KILLED YOU RIGHT AWAY IF YOU DIDN'T USE YOUR ALICE!"

"But…"

"MY MEN COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

"Natsume, if you could just listen to me for a sec-"

"YOU'RE HURT BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISH PLAN! I COULD HAVE KILLED-"

Natsume stopped talking because I suddenly threw myself into his arms and hugged him tight. _"I love you, stupid jerk_."

-

-

-

**Principal Keisuke's Office: **

**Hotaru **

-

-

-

-

_**March 16, 1167**_

_Father has finally agreed that it was alright to stop and rest. We have been on the road to nowhere for almost two days. My younger brother is tired from walking, my mother is crying and I must not show any weakness for the sake of my father. The villagers, where we lived before, forced us to leave when they found out we were part of those 'alice users'. They said that they didn't want their children to grow up with freaks: the abnormal humans. Why are we being punished? We didn't ask for these powers. Life is so unfair. If only father didn't have to show his alice, we wouldn't have been banished away as if we were dirty stray dogs. _

_**March 29, 1167**_

_We have finally settled into a new village, a place where alice people are accepted. It's not a big village but it is the only village so far that not even the regular humans would dare to attack. The village is headed by a fire alice family, the Hyuugas. Father says that the Head of the Hyuuga family welcomes us but warns that he does not like any kind of trouble. _

_**April 1, 1167**_

_I met some friends today at the forest near our village who are the same age as me; ten. Kiyoshi, a spirit conjurer, __Isato who has the alice of illusion, Arihiro the alice of creation, Eisuke the alice of mind reading, and Takashi who is a half gypsy has the alice of stealing another person's alice. However, unlike Kiyoshi and the rest, Takashi cannot control his alice. Instead he studies the ancient gypsy powers. I showed them that I was starting to learn to control my lightening alice._

_**June 15, 1167**_

_My friends and I have decided to come up with a group. We call it, The Theta's. Our mission is to help those who are being mistreated by normal human beings. One day, the Theta's will rule._

_**June 29, 1167**_

_I met a very pretty girl today, Lady Yukiko... soon to be Priestess. Isato says that she is the only daughter of the great flame caster, Recca Hyuuga, the same man who Kiyoshi idolizes. Yukiko, we call her when its just us six, told me that she was the only person with the healing ability in their family. It is said that the women from the Hyuuga clan possess the Healing ability. And as I see it, there are more males in the Hyuuga clan than females. _

_**January 29, 1172 **_

_Finally, I have learned to control my alice. There are very few people in the village who have agreed to help us learn and enhance our abilities. It is much more useful now because we can try to go down to a nearby non-alice village and make trouble, small trouble…which Kiyoshi is really good at because of the spirits he calls out. _

_**February 1, 1172**_

_I have discovered four things today. First, Takashi's grandfather secretly showed us an old book which he will be giving to Takashi as his inheritance. Takashi's grandfather has allowed us to look at the book because it is written in the gypsy language which only Takashi and his family can read, so he has no fears that we may be doing something evil because he trusts that Takashi will not read the scriptures... Second, when Takashi's grandfather left us for awhile, Takashi explained that the book he would inherit is not just an ordinary book, their family calls it The Forbidden Book of Spells. Third, there is a portion of the old book that Kiyoshi has taken a liking to, the Spirit of Shax. It is said that once summoned and controlled, the powers of Shax will be bestowed upon the conjurer. He will have the same powers that Shax has, a legion of the dead army he took to the underworld and the power to change time. And lastly, Kiyoshi has confessed he likes Yukiko… as do I._

_**September 5, 1172**_

_Yukiko's father is very angry. I fear that her father may burn down the whole village. He has learnt that his daughter is in love with Kiyoshi and refuses to be betrothed to someone else. He has forbidden her from seeing us, especially Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi thinks otherwise. He thinks that the flame caster will allow him to marry his daughter if he is stronger, powerful and rich._

_**October 18, 1172**_

_We have tried our best to help those with alices but how can we help them when they themselves do not want to be helped? They are afraid that the normal beings will hunt them down. Finally, we agreed to Kiyoshi's plan and that is to try and see if waking the spirit of Shax will help us. It had taken a few days to convince Takashi to do the rituals for he is the only one who can read from the book. Takashi says the first thing we need is to use the special daggers that Takashi's grandfather has hidden. We then need to find a sacred place, which would be the forest grounds nearby. Each of us will be given a dagger which we will use to cut ourselves and sacrifice a few drops of blood at our specific position. By doing this, a star shape line will come out of the ground. Takashi has instructed Kiyoshi with the proper pronunciation to conjure Shax. Finally, one of us had to be the vessel for the spirit, the place where it will reside. Because none of us wanted the task, Kiyoshi said he'll bear with the task._

_As for the fear of getting caught, the big cherry blossoms trees would help conceal us from anyone on the lookout nearby. In addition, the huge trees in the forest will eventually block any light that may come out of the ground._

_**November 1, 1172**_

_Everything is prepared. In a few hours the ritual will start. But something is bothering me. Last night, Takashi confessed to me that he was worried about waking the Spirit of Shax. He says that there is a reason why the Spirit of Shax is under the forbidden spells and if we are ready for the consequence. And above all, Takashi says that there is a missing page in the book…_

_Should we continue?_

_What is the missing page?_

_-_

_**-**_

"What!" I heard Yuu say out loud. "Didn't your grandfather know about the danger?" Yuu turned to ask Principal Keisuke.

"I'm sure that my grandfather had the best interest at heart, Mr. Tobita," Principal Keisuke replied. "As you can see, the following pages are missing and the next entry is two months after the ritual."

"What happened to your grandfather after the ritual?" Yuu asked eagerly.

"Why don't we continue reading to find out, Yuu," I hissed at him and pointed at the journal. Yuu gave me an apologetic look and continued to read.

-

-

_**March 18, 1173**_

_I fear that I should have listened to Takashi. At the beginning, Kiyoshi was able to control whatever Shax possessed. He was able to control the Undead Army which many humans fear but now… I've noticed strange things have been happening to Kiyoshi since that fateful night. He is very quick to lash out at us and boastful. He does not care for suggestions nor opinions unlike before. I've tried to tell the others but they do not believe me…or perhaps they do not wish to believe me._

_**May 21, 1173**_

_Those who followed our plan and joined the Theta's are now having doubts on how Kiyoshi is leading the team. The Theta's vision was to protect the weak alice people who were being mistreated, not to suppress and torture those who had no alice. _

_**May 24, 1175**_

_After witnessing what Kiyoshi did tonight, my friendship with him can never return after he killed those innocent families. Time has changed and so has he. __Isato, Arihiro, Eisuke and Takashi now believe there is something __different about Kiyoshi since the day we conjured Shax. Something evil. But there are still some who are praising him because he has come up with a plan to take over the world and rule. Despite our ruined friendship, I cannot leave the village because deep down…I still consider Kiyoshi as my friend. _

_**April 5, 1175**_

_The Head of the Hyuugas is dead. Yukiko's father is dead!_

_A day after Yukiko's father announced that he will not allow his only daughter to marry Kiyoshi, a murder occurred._

_The Hyuuga clan is deeply angry._

_I need to see Yukiko and find out if she is alright. _

_**April 20, 1175**_

_I have spoken to Yukiko and she refuses to believe the changes in Kiyoshi. I then told her it was useless to convince her of the wrong doings of a man who she loves and would blindly follow. Instead she slaps me as an answer and accuses me of not understanding what she's feeling because I have never loved someone as she has._

_Wrong. _

_I do, because if there is anything I have done wrong, it is to continue to love the same woman that Kiyoshi loves._

_**April 30, 1175**_

_The Theta's are now ruling half of Japan and Kiyoshi is the leader. Normal people are now serving us._

_**June 25, 1176**_

_A lot have noticed Kiyoshi's strange behavior. One day he can be the Kiyoshi we knew, laughing, caring and carefree and then the next day, he would be dead ruthless. We have confronted Kiyoshi about his behavior. He did not take it well. Those loyal to the real mission of the Theta's have left Kiyoshi's side. _

_**July 5, 1176**_

_It is true, Kiyoshi is immortal. Many people have died just to kill Kiyoshi and someone had finally succeeded in stabbing Kiyoshi in the heart but nothing happened. Not even a trace of blood. Kiyoshi Hijiri is immortal. We have made him immortal. What will we do now? Will there be a future for the next generation?_

_**July 10, 1176**_

_We have tried everything to reach Kiyoshi and do something even to the extent of admitting to Takashi's grandfather about what we had done. The old man who I have never seen angry roared at us for doing something very foolish and for thinking of an easy alternative to be heroes. _

_**October 8, 1176**_

_Kiyoshi, who was sweating madly and seemed shaken up with blood on his hands, has confessed to me that he cannot control the Spirit of Shax anymore. There are days when he is surprised that we've accused him for things that he doesn't even remember. He said that he had just killed a young man…who had an alice, for saving a group of non-alice people. Kiyoshi says that he doesn't want to wake up and learn that he has killed his friends, especially Yukiko._

_What have we done? We have selfishly turned a good man to a villain. _

_**October 19, 1176**_

_Kiyoshi has asked us to do the most horrible thing. We are to seal away his soul forever if he cannot be killed. He says the spirit inside him grows stronger everyday and fears Shax will finally control him. He made us swear that we were to never tell Yukiko the truth that he had ordered us to seal him away. It was better off that she thought of him as an evil person than trying to stop us from sealing him away. He would rather have us do the task than someone else. He also requested that once this is over he would rather remain a villain in history than a man who tried to make things better and failed. He also said that he didn't want the future generation to know, that the people who would be sealing him away, were once good friends. _

_Reluctantly agreeing to his request, we still had one problem…Takashi says that the book he holds has nothing that deals with Sealing away the spirit._

_**October 31, 1176**_

_Takashi's grandfather decided to help us do what Kiyoshi wanted. He silently gave Takashi a scroll and said that inside it, was the missing pages of the Forbidden Book. It was the missing page that Takashi needed, The Sealing Technique. _

_**November 1, 1176**_

_If I had the power to change time, I would…I definitely would. _

_The ritual was held at the same place where we conjured Shax but it was a job that only Takashi could do. I thought I was ready to witness how Takashi would seal Kiyoshi's spirit away…but I wasn't._

_Kiyoshi screamed over and over again as if he was being burned inside. He would shout for us to stop and then he would change his mind. And as we helplessly watched Kiyoshi scream to be free, it was then that I saw Yukiko with huge eyes and a horrid expression on her face. Kiyoshi then turned to her and begged her to save his life. Yukiko then came to me with a war cry and pounding fists, telling me to stop Takashi but without any thought I turned to Takashi and commanded him to finish the ritual. Ignoring Yukiko's wretched look, I did my best to stop her from disturbing Takashi. Isato, Arihiro, and Eisuke came to my side to help subdue Yukiko but because she would not stop, I carefully used a suitable amount of my alice on her just enough to knock her out._

_When she woke up, Kiyoshi's soul was already sealed and his body wrapped away. I cannot forget how she looked at us…at me. She had condemned me as a betrayer. We tried to console her but she would flinch and move away from us. Brushing away her tears, she looked at us and swore that she would avenge Kiyoshi's death. It may not be today but one day._

_Everyone is celebrating our mighty accomplishment but none of us who know the real truth can celebrate. Our friend will forever be known as a guy who almost destroyed man-kind….and not as a hero who sacrificed himself to save us._

_**January 24, 1177**_

_It's been two months since that unforgettable day. Slowly people are starting to move on…to forget about the tragedy. The non-alice and alice people are gradually coming to terms with each other. Bit by bit, we are working together to come up with a brighter future._

_It's also been two months since Yukiko left the village without a single word. Her younger brother tried to stop her but she left silently into the night. Perhaps one day when her wounds are healed, she'll return to the village…perhaps then…I will tell her the truth. _

_**July 2, 1177**_

_Takashi has hidden the book he inherited nearby the sacred ground, he says that he has put a curse on the book and only those who speak their ancient language will be able to bring forth the book. _

_**March 28, 1180**_

_Isato, Arihiro, Eisuke and I have agreed to fulfill one of the dreams Kiyoshi wanted and that is to build a school exclusively for alice users and teach them what they needed to be taught. We decided to build the school around the place were Takashi sealed Kiyoshi's spirit so that no one would dare try to waken Kiyoshi's spirit. No one knows the exact location and what tree Takashi sealed Kiyoshi's spirit but-"_

_-_

-

-

"Damn! That's it?" Yuu said with a morose little sigh.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Tobita," Principal Keisuke answered with a slight grin. "The pages are very old, we are very lucky to save what time has allowed us to save."

"So all this time, Kiyoshi was just a normal alice person?" I asked in an appalled tone. I sat back down on my chair and tried to digest everything I had just read.

"You are correct, Ms. Imai. My father told me that many were against altering the truth, though somehow, our five founders were able to change the historian's mind. If you recall, Mr. Tobita and Ms. Imai, we learn our history through people who write books," Principal Keisuke said after sipping his coffee. "It's just up to us to believe it. No one will ever know that the true mission of the Theta's was to find peace. To live in a place where humans and alice people didn't have to be scared of each other, to live normally. But it was impossible at that time. Humans still treated them as roaches, thus our ancestors decided to fight back and the only way was to gain more power. Power is everything in this world. But in the end, everyone knew that the Theta's was the group associated to Kiyoshi. No one believed Kiyoshi was a good man. History has branded him as the most evil man who walked and breathed on this planet."

"Sir, this old language…do you know how it looks like?" I inquired.

Principal Keisuke nodded, took something out from his drawer and placed it on the table. It was a small parchment with weird symbols and writings. "It is a very small example of the ancient language," he explained to Yuu who had a very excited look on his face.

"Is there anyone who can read it?" Yuu asked.

"There was," answered Principal Keisuke

"Was, Sir?"

"Yes, two but the other one died a few years ago."

"So, that means only one person in this world can read it?"

"Correct."

"She must be old," Yuu said, scratching his nose.

"Nah, not that old," Principal Keisuke said with a grin. "In fact, you know her, Mr. Tobi-."

"It's Mikan," I said simply.

"Correct yet again, Ms. Imai," Principal Keisuke said in a hearty tone, that was beginning to bug me.

"But how is that possible, Hotaru. We've never seen her read that kind of writing," Yuu asked while rubbing his temples as if trying to remember something. "Have you seen her read it?"

"I have," I said slowly. "Before we came to the Academy, when we were young, Mikan's grandfather once showed us something similar to what Principal Keisuke has. I remember asking her grandfather what the symbols meant and Mikan answered it: _Never trust anyone_. "

"But why would Mikan's grandfather—" Yuu abruptly stopped talking and then looked at me with curious eyes. "—Unless…he was related to Takashi…."

"When your Principal accidentally found out about Ms. Sakura's hidden talent, only then did we realize that the place she was living was indeed the last living relative of Takashi," Mr. Jinno answered Yuu. "But it was said that those who were able to read the gypsy language died out and when we researched the family heritage of Mikan's grandfather, it has been more than 30 years since his mothers' side possessed any alice ability. Mikan's grandfather might have no alice but he inherited the knowledge of the gypsy language and must have taught Mikan to read it."

Principal Keisuke nodded to Mr. Jinno's explanation and looked at us. "And it is quite amazing that of all people, Yuka would leave our…_her child_, with a man related to one of the great five."

"So what you're trying to say is that, Lady Yukiko who Aoi has been living with for the past few years, is the leader of this wannabe Theta group and has targeted Ryoichi as the vessel?" I asked carefully, ignoring the last statement of Mikan's father.

"Yes."

"You said that Ryoichi is the vessel but from what I understand from the book, anyone can be the vessel," I stated to Mr. Jinno.

"I believe so, Ms. Imai," Mr. Jinno answered easily. "Our founders spread a rumor to make people and kids fear bringing back the dead and especially the soul of Kiyoshi. They did it in order to make the people think that there is a specific vessel or someone prophesized to be the vessel. What the vessel does is allow the spirit to reside inside the human body. But if the vessel cannot control the spirit thus the spirit controls the human."

"Principal Keisuke, the book says that Takashi sealed Kiyoshi's soul…does that mean he sealed two souls, Kiyoshi's and Shax?" Yuu asked, pausing from pacing around. "Does that mean… two souls will now try to take over Ryoichi's body?" Yuu said horrified.

"Yes," answered Principal Keisuke. "Kiyoshi's and Shax. Those who try to attempt to awaken Kiyoshi's soul have to awaken the same soul that drove him to be bad. "

"But why would they need Ryoichi? Ryoichi is barely starting his life," I asked, studying Principal Keisuke's expression. Something did not feel right.

"Mikan's son inherited the healing and fire alice. Perhaps because Ryoichi has inherited the healing alice, Kiyoshi's soul may be purified once it resides in Ryoichi's body. Because Ryoichi is a child, it would be easy for the spirit to take control of the body. "

"Of course…if the spirit resides in Ryoichi, then it would be easy for the spirit to control the body. They need Mikan to read from the book, break the seal and teach Youichi to bring forth Shax's spirit once again," Yuu said more to himself.

"Correct, Mr. Tobita. If Kiyoshi wins, then he will own Ryoichi's body and mind. That is why Lady Yukiko wants Ryoichi to be the vessel, so she too can use her power to heal her lover's damaged soul." Principal Keisuke said, patting the journal. "Now you know the truth of Kiyoshi, I want you to keep it a secret--"

"I don't believe this bullshit," I announced firmly, ignoring the bewildered faces of Mr. Jinno and Yuu that I would dare interrupt Mikan's father like that. "When they attacked our place they were aiming for Youichi because they knew he was the spirit conjurer, they weren't going for Ryoichi. From what Ruka explained to me, Nathan took Ryoichi because he wanted to avenge Nina's death and by taking Ryoichi, surely Mikan would follow." Looking straight into the eyes of Mikan's father, I made him know that I was addressing the statement directly at him. "Lady Yukiko wasn't after Ryoichi as Mr. Jinno thinks. _Someone else is. Someone else wants Shax's powers." _

Principal Keisuke didn't reply instead he continued to smile and that made me slightly worried. Something was_ definitely _wrong. Facing both Mr. Jinno and Yuu, "What's taking Koko so long? He should be here with us," I asked, trying to find a way to get out of the room.

Yuu checked his watch and frowned. "He has never been gone this long without alerting us."

I then motioned Yuu to leave the room which he nodded.

Turning to Principal Keisuke, Yuu bowed. "Thank you for granting my request, Sir. But our friend, Koko hasn't return yet and our friends may be returning anytime now. May we leave the room?"

"That wouldn't be a problem, Mr. Tobita," he said smiling. "Do be careful Mr. Tobita and Ms. Imai, the school halls are quite…dark now. There are no students running around the hallways so we've decided to minimize the lights."

"Of course," Yuu nodded and bowed. Turning around to face me, I just rolled my eyes at him for being a stuck-up person. "What?" Yuu asked innocently.

"You look for Koko while I wait for Ruka and the rest for their return," I instructed Yuu. But when Yuu opened the door, both of us gasped in surprised to find Koko falling onto the red carpet floor.

"Koko!!!" We both shouted in unison. Mr. Jinno gently carried him onto a nearby couch. Koko was beaten up badly. Bruises were everywhere. His eyes were puffed. His lips were swollen. "Mr. Jinno, what happened to Koko?" I shouted. I was completely panicking. Who did this to him?

"Run. Get out of here," I heard Koko whisper. _"They've got Youichi."_

"What are you talking about?" I asked softly trying to stop myself from shaking him madly to get the information I needed. When Koko didn't answer I turned to Mr. Jinno. "Mr. Jinno, please tell us what to do?"

Mr. Jinno looked at the bruises. "It seems he was completely outnumbered. We must get him to the hospital as soon as we can. Your brother is stationed nearby. Maybe he can heal the wounds."

I nodded in agreement. Just as we were about to leave, what I feared to happen was about to begin.

"_I'm sorry Uncle but leaving the campus and this room isn't possible." _

-

-

-

**Natsume**

-

-

-

That clichéd statement diffused my anger. "Oh god," I said in a hoarse voice. I wrapped my arms tightly around the idiot. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you," I whispered. When I felt her nodding, I hugged her as though I was afraid of losing her again. If I ever once thought that life would be alright without the idiot, I was wrong. I had build up such a high wall and the idiot somehow managed to find away to slip right through it without me realizing. I hated her for doing that, for making me realize that it was alright to hope. But now, at this very moment with her, I wasn't afraid of the dark anymore because I knew an idiot would always be there to light the way.

"Don't you ever…ever leave me again!" she said hitting me on the chest over and over again. "_Never do that again.._.ever!"

"Never," I whispered, trying my best to console her. It had been too long since I held the idiot like this. I wanted to explain so much to her but I knew the moment I would open my mouth I'd babble like a fool and cry. How could an idiot cry in my arms and tell me she loved me when I've been the very reason for every tear she shed? "Will I always be the person to make you cry?"

Without looking at her, I knew she was smiling. "You are such a stupid jerk, Natsume." I heard her say. "I'm entitled to cry."

After a while, when the idiot was able to calm down, she slightly punched me on the stomach. "Is there a sign on me that says _Hit Me_?" I asked crisply, while pushing her away.

"For your information, that was a _small_ example of what I'm going to do to you when we get back home. I told your sister I was going to murder you," she said with a scowl and another attempt to punch at me.

"What?" I asked blocking her punch. This woman before me was indeed insane. "Are you having your monthly period or something?" That seemed to rile her up even more because she attempted another punch that would promise a shiner on my face.

"All those girls you dated before. And then you come here making Shino your punching bag just because he platonically kissed me?" Mikan said crisply. "You're dating those exotic girls while I was crying every night for you!"

"Ah, so you did stalk me, even when I was still Nathan Shin," I said, completely amused after blocking another punch. _"…Stalker."_

"I was curious," Mikan said with a huff. "It's not like I googled you over the internet."

"Besides, it was Nathan who dated them, not me. Have you met him?" I asked, gloating at her. "Why won't you just say that you're jealous because I dated those pretty girls?"

"EXCUSE ME?! ME? JEALOUS?!?" Mikan shrieked. "Why you arrogant, stupid-"

I didn't give the idiot another chance to finish her sentence. I suddenly pulled her towards me and kissed her gently on the lips first, trying to tell her _you-just-want-me-to-kiss-you. _Pausing briefly, I looked at her and caressed her face. "I may have dated those gorgeous girls…but until the very end, all it took was an idiotic girl like you, to make me know what it feels to be loved. I loved you in my past, the present, and I am going to make sure to in the future…whether you like it or not."

Mikan, with tears in her eyes, smiled brightly at me before she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I don't care how many times you make me cry, you stupid jerk…as long as you'll never leave me… I'll be alright." Kissing me softly on the lips, she put her hand on top of my beating heart and looked at me. "You are the only one I could and will ever love…Natsume." She then kissed me back making me realize that she was answering my first kiss, saying _how-did-you-know_?

I chuckled lightly before kissing her back. The kiss, our kiss, it meant that…

I never wanted to lose her again_. _

_Ever_.

-

-

-

**Hotaru**

-

-

-

"And why the hell not?!" Mr. Jinno barked. "My student needs medical attention!"

But Principal Keisuke's smile still did not falter. "We have guests that are about to arrive. It would be rude to leave."

"GUEST?! Damn the guests to hell. I am not going to stay here while my student's life is in danger!" Mr. Jinno roared. "Mr. Tobita and Ms. Imai, please follow me."

Before we got the chance to open the door, four tall masked men came inside with Ruka, Aoi and a sleeping Ryoichi.

"Ruka!" I squeaked out. I put my hand on my mouth because suddenly I wanted to throw up. The stupid obsessed animal freak was beaten up just like Koko. His shirt was covered in blood. His knee was scratched up and seemed to be in agony. It was horrible looking at him, especially when I couldn't do anything to help ease the pain. "Ruka!" I cried out when they dropped him and Aoi roughly onto the floor. "DON'T YOU EVEN TRY DOING THAT WITH RYOICHI!" I said dangerously at the man who was holding Ryoichi. "Do it and I swear before all the gods available that before you step out of this room, I'll make sure you'll be dead!" Intimidated by what I must have said, the masked man laid Ryoichi carefully on the nearby couch and quickly left. I turned back my attention briefly to Ruka before going to Aoi to check her out.

"I knew Ms. Aoi Hyuuga was a sight for sore eyes," Persona mockingly stated with a small chuckle, ignoring my deathly glare. If no one was going to kill Persona, I'd be the first one to proudly do it.

Aoi's hand was tied up and her mouth was gagged with a cloth. She seemed to be unconscious. Her forehead had a small lump on the left side. I could tell there were some small cuts all over her body and face. And then I noticed something, all three of them except Ryoichi had. On their arms was the bracelet I made for the Academy before graduating. It was an upgraded version which prevented the user to use their alice instead of using those horrible looking masks.

"What is going on here?" I heard Mr. Jinno asked dangerously. He had laid Koko gently onto the floor and placed Aoi on the couch.

"Why?" Yuu also asked in a flabbergasted tone. I knew he was angry but not as angry as I was. I was silently screaming for mass-murder revenge.

"Your friend did this to himself, Mr. Tobita," Principal Keisuke quietly explained. "This is what happens to rodents… _who shouldn't be snooping around_."

"What is the meaning of this, Keisuke?!" Mr. Jinno barked; his stick was now starting to spark with lightning.

"Uncle, please don't do what I think you're doing. If you continue, I shall hurt your students," he explained, still smiling. "You do know that my alice is stronger than yours, Uncle Jinno."

"What did you do to Ryoichi?!" I asked gravely, after checking Ryoichi's situation. I was half glad to know that he didn't have any injures except for a high fever. "WHAT?!" I ordered.

"Calm down, Ms. Imai. No need to fret. Ryoichi is just experiencing high fever caused by his alice. Every young alice user goes through this phase. It's a normal thing," he said calmly. "You went through it, it's just you don't remember."

I wanted to shoot that smile off Principal Keisuke's face. I couldn't do anything because Yuu and I knew it was dangerous to attack. "My hunch was right. It isn't Lady Yukiko who is after Kiyoshi, it's you. You planned everything. From the very beginning, you planned this! The time when Mikan was kidnapped in the warehouse, it was you! Only the highest official from the Academy is authorized to use the inventions I made."

"You are correct Ms. Imai but I don't need to explain why I did this. Now, I recommend you, Uncle Jinno, Ms. Imai and Mr. Tobita to wear this lovely bracelet that you made for us and quietly cooperate with me."

"Never!" I hissed and tried to come up with a quick strategy. Even if Mr. Jinno was with us, there was Persona and Principal Keisuke's men outside. It would be hard to leave with four injured people.

"Then Ms. Imai, if you insist on being so stubborn," Principal Keisuke said, standing up from his seat. "Do you see the necklace that is around Ryoichi's neck? That red light indicates a small bomb, but of course you do know about it because you also invented it."

I clenched both of my hands. Mikan's father was right. The necklace that Ryoichi was wearing was a mini-bomb capable of exploding a 3 story tall building. And if Principal Keisuke knew about it then he must hold the detonator. I reluctantly approached the desk and grabbed the bracelet and put it on. "It's no use, Yuu. We can't do anything now," I said sneering at our Principal and Persona, who were enjoying the scene. "With what you're doing, you think that Mikan will forgive you?" I asked coldly.

Finally, that wiped the smile off his face. Principal Keisuke then stood up and faced Mr. Jinno. "Uncle Jinno, there is no use in protecting your students right now. My men are just waiting for one single cue from me to attack you," he said quietly but with the hint of a command.

"Yuka's mother was right all along," Mr. Jinno said with a harsh laugh.

"What do you mean, dear Uncle?" Principal Keisuke asked pretending to be intrigued.

Mr. Jinno took the bracelet and placed it on his arm. Immediately, the spark on his stick died out. "Do you know why your father, _my brother_, killed, Yuka's mother?"

"No."

Mr. Jinno made us go behind him. "Your father killed her because what she saw in your future. She predicted that YOU will be the cause for the destruction of the Gakuen Alice. Your father refused to believe that his only son would do that so in anger he had killed her. But Yuka's mother was right. _She was god damn right!_ You have betrayed us all and mostly, you have betrayed your father and mother!" Mr. Jinno roared.

"You're wrong, Uncle," Mikan's father said after a few minutes of silence. "I may have done things which I am not proud of…but I am not an evil person. I am not trying to gain power to rule this messy planet. My goal is to turn back time to change my own future. _A time where my daughter and Yuka will love me_!" He yelled while slamming both of his hands on the table. "Besides, Mikan won't remember any of this once I gain Kiyoshi's powers. She won't remember you, her teachers, her friends, the flame caster and _even her own son_. Prepare them for the ritual," he snapped at Persona. "_We must give our guests the finest front row seats to the greatest event that no one will ever know about!"_

-

-

-

**Mikan**

-

-

-

After the momentary bliss, Shino threw a rock to announce his almighty presence that he was still impatiently waiting for us, alive and it was time for us to leave. "NO OVERTIME ALLOWED!" I heard Shino shout from somewhere.

"Does this mean I can't kill Shino?" Natsume whispered in my ears. I was still comfortably hugging Natsume. I wanted to tell Shino to bug off because Natsume rarely showed his romantic side which in a way was kind of weird for me. Once in a while I would like to see him like this but if it was everyday, I think I'd believe that some kind of alien abducted the real Natsume.

"He's our son's favorite adopted uncle," I whispered back. When I mentioned Ryoichi's name, he stiffened. And I knew why. Reluctantly leaving his arms, I brushed away the bangs that hung over his eyes, held both of his hands and squeezed it. "Don't worry. Ryoichi will understand," I said with a smile.

"All this time…" Natsume trailed off and looked elsewhere.

I lifted his chin up and looked at him directly in his eyes. "Then make up for it. What's important is now. You're here with us, we can be a family and that's all that matters. If you want to stop time, then take out those AA batteries from the wall clock. And if you want to turn back time then, you know what to do, start moving those clock hands," I said grinning and kissing him on the lips. "Alright?"

Natsume rolled his eyes at me. "Please stop listening to Koko's jokes, they're not funny," he said dryly.

Chuckling, I playfully smacked him on the shoulders which he gracefully dodged.

"Is Aoi alright?" asked Natsume, after I gave up hitting him.

"She's fine," Shino answered, clearly irritated. "Can you hurry up with this sappy scene? Any moment I think I'm going to puke. This is so not the Hyuuga I remembered," he said, pretending to faint.

Ignoring Shino, I turned a worried glance at Natsume. "Please remind me why you have to stay behind?"

"I need to finish some things first before I can truly leave this place," he said more to Shino who was looking at him with a mocking expression.

"Really?" Shino mocked. "I wonder what that could be."

Not wanting them to tear each other apart, I went in front of Natsume. "But…" I looked at the still unmoving Lady Haruka. "You might be in danger."

"I won't," Natsume replied while slowly pushing me to Shino's side, as if ready to dispose me.

"Can't I come?" I said, trying once more knowing that I'd lose.

"No," he said firmly and looked at Shino with a disgusted look. "Right now, I don't even want you out of my sight or _with anybody especially with that kind of somebody_." Natsume then turned to look at me with a warm expression. "I need you to look after our son. See if he's alright."

"By the way, how sure are you that he's yours?" I asked, pretending to be serious.

Natsume's eyes bulged and looked at Shino with murder.

"WHAT?!!" I never touched her!" Shino shouted, as he slowly backed away from the murderous Natsume. "MIKAN!!!"

"I was just kidding," I said laughing at Natsume's cute reaction. I missed Natsume's insane jealousy…for now. I quickly went to Natsume's side and kissed him on his cheek. "Come back as soon as you can. I still have to murder you."

Natsume gave a rare smile, nodded and then looked at Shino. "Suzuki, take care of the idiot."

"I have. Let's go Mikan, before the bastard fries my butt," Shino said dryly before rolling his eyes at him. "I can't wait to see Hotaru torture you. Sweet torture," he said with a dreamy look. "I wonder if Hotaru will let me participate."

I laughed at Shino's antics and looked at my jerk for one last time. "Come back soon," I whispered before vanishing from his sight.

-

-

-

**Natsume**

-

-

-

When I knew she…_they_ were completely out of sight, I turned my way back to where I had left the old hag. "I'm surprised you gave me some moments with her," I mocked aloud.

"I decided to give you a chance," Lady Haruka said sarcastically. "How I wished you could have killed me instead of letting me hear your disgusting reunion."

"You could have gotten up," I retorted. "I would have gladly helped you lower your life span."

"Then why didn't you when you had the chance?" she asked, still lying down on the ground.

"Because I need information, Lady Yukiko isn't here and I wouldn't dare try to kill you, Lady Haruka."

"What do you want to know, Nathan?"

"It's Natsume Hyuuga to you."

"Alright then, Natsume," Lady Haruka sneered.

"Shut up!" I barked. "Just answer my fucking question, why dammit?"

"Why?" Lady Haruka asked, laughing. "Why what, Nathan? What do you want to know? Why we kept you as Nathan? Why we pretended to-"

"Why did you have to kill Nina? I don't care why you kept me, all I care is what did Nina do for you to kill her? What did she do for you to hate her so much?" I yelled and hit the ground with my fist. Ignoring the pain and blood that was coming out from my knuckles, I continued to yell. "She was just an innocent kid!"

Apparently, Lady Haruka wasn't expecting that question because her smile vanished. "I know," I heard her say quietly.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked gruffly.

"It was an accident," Lady Haruka answered. "I know I bullied the child and tried to push her to the limits… but I never hated Nina--"

"Never hated her?" I sarcastically asked. "What the hell was it you ever showed her? Pity?

"No!" Lady Haruka answered. "I wanted her to be strong!"

"So that's why you killed her!" I accused. "Because she failed to be a strong person!?"

"You're wrong. I did not expect Nina to be with you that day nor block the attack for you."

"What?" I said standing up, surprised by the new information. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!!!"

Slowly Lady Haruka stood up and brushed away some of the dirt on her dress. "Lady Yukiko ordered it. It was the first time she ever gave an order without telling us why we were attacking your girlfriend's house. If you want to know more ask Lady Yukiko, she definitely knows more than all of us living here," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"But she isn't here!" I retorted, now frustrated with what I was learning. I needed to know the truth straight from Lady Yukiko but she wasn't here. "Was Nathan Shin your son?"

Immediately, Lady Haruka stiffened on the spot. I know she was battling her inner-self whether to tell me the truth. "I'll explain everything in the house," she said curtly and headed back to the house.

-

-

-

**Lady Haruka**

-

-

-

"Ah, red wine is always good to drink after a disastrous battle," I said aloud, sitting down on the bed while waiting for the flame caster to arrive.

Upon arriving back to the beach house with a very impatient flame caster behind me, I told him to come to my bedroom after five minutes because I needed to change my filthy clothes.

I decided to tie my hair in a neat bun and wear simple clothes because after our discussion I was definitely going to take a long, hot bath.

_Knock, knock. _

"Come in."

Natsume didn't bother to change instead looked at me with an edgy expression. "The house is back into order. Whoever raided the house left most of our antique vases shattered into billions of pieces," he reported.

"I never liked those vases anyways. Give my thanks to Suzuki and Aoi," I replied, wryly and tired.

"Aoi was here? The idiot didn't mention that," Natsume asked surprised. "I'm going to wring Aoi's neck...after I wring the idiot's."

"Such cute brotherly affection," I said in a sardonic tone. "Can we move on?" I pointed to a chair for Natsume to sit down in. He challenged me by standing near the door with his arms crossed. "I think I'll stand," he answered.

This was the two traits that I hated about Natsume. He had a large amount of stubbornness and great amount of arrogance.

Placing the wine glass on the table near my bed, I stood up and gave back the pictures that Nathan handed to me a few hours ago before sitting down on my comfortable chair. Crossing my legs, I clasped my hands together and took a deep breath. "The reason why I hate being with you or why I'm always hard on you is because of all identities Lady Yukiko had to give to you was my dead son."

Natsume stood still at his spot not even showing any amount of reaction at what he just heard. I decided it was best to continue without him interrupting. "Yusuke Shin, your father-"

"My uncle," he said firmly. "He's the brother of my mother."

"Whatever."

"You were saying?"

"A few years ago before your _supposed accident_ and when I was still married to your uncle, Lady Yukiko had asked your fathe- excuse me, you're Uncle, if he could provide her with assistance into finding the spirit conjurer or the vessel. But because your father didn't want anything to do with the alice world, he had flatly refused her," I explained.

"Yes, I remember mother telling me that she came from a family that did not want to use their alice but to live a normal life," he said callously. "So what happened after Uncle Yusuke refused Lady Yukiko?"

"Lady Yukiko refused to heal our son when he was diagnosed with a deadly virus. She had looked straight into your father's eyes and told him coldly that it was his karma, that karma was a bitch. Yusuke tried and begged Lady Yukiko to change her mind and that once she would cure our son, Yusuke would personally look for the spirit conjurer but still Lady Yukiko refused," I said in a bitter tone. "I hated your father the day our son died. Nathan didn't deserve to die like that…to die in pain. But your father's pride was important to him so after Nathan's death, I couldn't live with Yusuke again. I couldn't bare living with the man who didn't help save his son. Our son would have been the same age as you," I said quietly. "That's why we…he brought you to the US. Very little knew about our son's existence. As for those who knew we had a son, we just said that we shipped you over to boarding school, that's why you were never home in Japan."

"What happened to you and uncle after your son…Nathan died?"

"Yusuke was never the same again," I said, sighing. "He became cold-hearted. He had informed the whole Shin clan that when Lady Yukiko asks for help, they were to refuse at all costs."

"_But half of the Shin clan is under Lady Yukiko."_ He said, looking at me as if I was insane.

"Yes, because Lady Yukiko pulled out her ace card." I said simply.

"Her what?"

"The contract."

Natsume blinked at me a few times before laughing. "Are you serious? But that's a myth," he said, still laughing.

"Well it isn't," I said in a grim tone. "Yusuke himself did what you were doing once but was greatly angered when he found out it did exist."

"You're talking about the same contract where one of my great ancestors came up with an idea that the Shin clan will faithfully obey every command or request a Hyuuga will make in exchange for saving the lives of the Shin family?" Natsume asked dully. "No wonder the Shin family has always been angry at the Hyuugas."

"Yes, and the only way the Shins will stop serving the Hyuugas is when the Head or the eldest of the Hyuugas allows it." I remarked.

"Wait. My parents are dead, I am sure I have no other living relatives that carry the name Hyuuga except me and my sister…so that makes me the eldest and Head of the Hyuugas," Natsume mocked and then he put his hand forward and closed his eyes. "I command thee contract, appear before me. Let me end thy pact," Opening his eyes, he sardonically smiled at me. "Guess thy myth isn't true."

"I thought you were smart...Natsume," I said with a fake smile. "Why do you think the Shin family took your sister in when you asked us for help? Why do you think we obeyed Aoi's request for your accident? We are not heartless people. Who are we to interfere with people's life? The Shin clan is bound to the contract and whenever a Hyuuga will ask for help, we are required to help because if we do not, bad luck will strike upon us. _Like my dead son._ You don't have to believe me if you don't want to." I replied, rolling my eyes at his childish and insulting behavior. "The reason why the contract does not appear to you, is because you aren't the eldest and Head of the Hyuugas, Natsume."

"Who is it then?"

"I am not at liberty to say," I said acidly, ready to use my alice on him.

"If what you say is true, why are you serving Lady Yukiko faithfully if she is part to blame for the death of your son?" he said sullenly. "No mother would do what you did: _serve the murderer_."

"First, you must have forgotten, Natsume, I am not like any other mother," I answered. "Second, even with so much loathing inside me, I stand by her because of the bargain I made."

"What kind of bargain?" he asked succinctly.

"That I'll help her find the spirit conjurer and the vessel," I answered. "Once we have them, Lady Yukiko promised me that in return for me being faithful, she would revive my son."

"WHAT!? How is that possible?" Natsume said savagely. "She isn't god nor does she have the ability to do that! All I've ever seen her do is heal humans, animals, and plants! "

"She does," I said. "Unlike the other healers, she is able to bring back the dead."

"But…but…"

"It's not that easy," I explained. "Lady Yukiko would still need a person who has the ability to call the dead. Once the soul is inside the body, poof, the body is back to life. Which is why she needs Youichi Hijiri, he is the only person in this entire world that can call upon the dead."

"Then you're like the Theta's!" Natsume lividly replied. "People die for a reason. They are dead because they are supposed to be dead. You just can't go on resurrecting people out from the ground, its wrong!"

"You can judge me all you want," I answered back hotly. "But you don't know what it feels to be a mother and lose a son! My son was innocent! He didn't deserve to die just because of a simple request that was refused! What would you know about losing a child, you never had one!"

Natsume clenched his jaw, looking away. "That's why the Theta's have been going after Youichi. Youichi is the only living descendent of the Hijiri's," he said.

"Yes," I answered nodding, grateful for the change of subject. I had a feeling that wasn't what he wanted to say. "Only at a certain age an alice user can fully use their alice. Youichi will not be able to control the spirit of Kiyoshi at a young age."

"What about the vessel?" Natsume grumbled.

"The vessel can be anyone which is why Lady Yukiko isn't that keen in finding the vessel, it's the spirit conjurer she is more interested in. And it took a long time to track Youichi Hijiri out," I said in matter-of-fact tone. "It's the Academy who needs Ryoichi-"

I stopped speaking when I saw Natsume open the door and hurriedly leave the room. "Natsume, wait!" I shouted running after him to find out why he darted out of the room. "Where the hell are you going?" I said grabbing him by the shoulder.

"To the Academy," he snapped, brushing me aside. "I don't need to hear your tales anymore. Some secrets are best left unknown."

"To the Academy?" I gave a harsh laugh. "They'll kill you. They know you work for us, why would you go there? Is it suicidal theme today?"

Natsume stopped in his tracks. "Because that's where _they _are," Natsume answered without looking at me. "She doesn't know what her father has been doing."

"What?" I said. "_Her father_?"

"Mikan is the daughter of Keisuke Asami, Principal of the Academy and _our enemy_," he answered. "She does not know yet about her father's betrayal."

"But…if she is the daughter of Keisuke…then that means…Ryoichi is your…" I trailed off.

"I must leave Lady Haruka before time runs out," Natsume said curtly. He turned around and slightly bowed. With a blink of an eye, Nathan Shin who is now Natsume Hyuuga, disappeared.

Standing alone on top of the staircase, I looked blankly at the vacant space before me. Natsume had a son. All along…I thought the young boy was Suzuki's son, who was born out of wedlock.

"_But you don't know what it feels to be a mother and lose a son! My son was innocent! He didn't deserve to die just because of a simple request that was refused! What would you know about losing a child, you never had one!"_

Remembering my harsh words to him, it made me slightly guilty. Natsume knew how it felt not to see his own child grow…_he just didn't tell me_.

"Lee!" I barked out. Immediately, the man I wanted came in front of me, bowing.

"I am yours to command, Lady Haruka," he dutifully announced.

"Gather those who are available and ready to combat. Nathan Shin is requesting for back up. We are to attack the Academy in an hour!" I commanded. Without question, Lee nodded and disappeared. "Looks like my hot bath will have to wait," I muttered to myself. Back in my room, I went to the window and let out three low whistles. Instantly, three pigeons came my way. I took some parchment and wrote three different notes, one to Natsume, the other one to Yusuke and the last to Lady Yukiko.

___Watching the birds fly, I couldn't help but chuckle. __A war was about to start and half of the people sleeping at this moment didn't even know about it._

-

-

-

-

**Yuka Azuma's House**

-

-

-

-

"Lady Yukiko, please make yourself comfortable as much as you can. But I must say that I am very shocked about this unceremonious visit of yours."

Lady Yukiko put down her hood and stared at the daughter of Hajimi Azumi, Yuka Azumi who was descending from the grand staircase. Their servant told her to wait in the hallway while they fetched their mistress. "I do not see the need to graciously inform you about my arrival because I have a feeling you will greet me with your men with orders to shoot me down," Lady Yukiko said with a smile.

Yuka then snapped her finger and immediately four men appeared before her. "Leave us alone. I do not want anyone to interrupt us." She stressed, "_No one."_

Lady Yukiko narrowed her eyes towards Yuka after her men left. "How feisty towards your men, is that how Lady Yuka speaks?"

"Please, spare me the lecture of good manners and right conduct," Yuka mocked. "I act the way I wish to act. What is that you want from me that you risk yourself coming over to the enemy lines, Lady Yukiko? Do not tell me you have changed sides and wish to repent while drinking a cup of tea?" she said, pretending to be shocked.

Ignoring the insult, Lady Yukiko went towards the waiting chair and sat down. "Forgive me for not waiting for you to ask me to sit down, which I fear I will never hear. All this standing up in lavish hallways is so huge that just by looking at it, I get easily exhausted," Lady Yukiko said smiling.

"What do you want, Yukiko?" Yuka asked brusquely.

"You may want to sit down. My tale may rob you of your strength."

"I'd rather stand, thank you," Yuka answered with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Your daughter is in trouble, Lady Yuka," Lady Yukiko announced. The next thing she knew, Yuka was pressing the tip of her dagger on her throat. "You are indeed feisty, Lady Yuka."

"I am no lady. Why would Mikan be in danger?" Yuka asked in a dangerous tone, small drops of blood were now sliding down Lady Yukiko's throat. "How do you know that she is my daughter?"

"Because your father told me, Lady Yuka."

At once, Yuka backed away but kept her guard. "How do you know my father?"

Lady Yukiko placed her hand on the wound. A small blue light appeared underneath her hand and when she took it off, the wound was gone. She looked up, "A long story, sad to say."

"Well, we shall make that a shorter one," Yuka answered swiftly.

"Lady Yuka, I did not come here to foolishly exchange barbs with you," Lady Yukiko said, standing up from her chair. "I have received word from a reliable source which is why I came here to tell you that Mikan and her son will be in danger if they continue to stay inside the school grounds of the Academy."

"Why would they? The Academy will protect them. The _Principal _will protect them."

"That's the problem. The Principal of the Academy won't. He will be the reason why your daughter and her son's life are in jeopardy."

"What are you talking about?" Yuka barked. "Keisuke has been preventing the Theta's from-"

"Keisuke Asami _is_ the Head of the Theta's."

Dread was written all over Yuka's. "No, you're mistaken," she whispered. "He can't be."

"In every plan there will always be a flaw. No matter how small the flaw is, it causes much trouble."

"But why would Keisuke try to revive Kiyoshi?"

"Because of the decision you have made, Lady Yuka."

"Me? What has this got to do with me?"

"As what I was told by your father, Keisuke loved you, Lady Yuka. Even though he knew your father was the Head of the AAO, he didn't care yet you rejected him. Love can turn people into monsters."

"Keisuke knew why I had to leave him!" Yuka shouted. "I could not betray my father, I am his only daughter!"

"You cannot always stay in your father's shadow, Lady Yuka. Because you rejected Keisuke's love and denied him the chance to know that you were pregnant with his child, Lord Keisuke took control of his own destiny."

"I don't understand."

"Your father told Lord Keisuke about what kind of power he could have once he woke up Kiyoshi."

"My father? What does my father have to do with this?"

"Don't act innocent, Lady Yuka. Greed can change people's hearts no matter how good that person can be. Your father has always been the one pulling the strings." Lady Yukiko explained softly. "Your father was the one who fed Lord Keisuke with ideas that led him to choose damnation."

"And what would Keisuke benefit from obtaining Kiyoshi's powers?" Yuka said with a huff.

"That Keisuke Asami would be able to turn back time…unfortunately," Lady Yukiko pointed to Yuka to come closer. Hesitating for awhile, Yuka slowly walked towards Lady Yukiko who then whispered into her ears, eyes widening, "—your father didn't tell him the truth, that the certain power Keisuke Asami wants… is a myth. _You can't turn back time. Believe me, Kiyoshi tried too."_

-

-

-

-

**At the Academy**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Something does not feel right, Shino."

Shino shot Mikan a confused look. "Mikan, we are right in front of the door that will lead us to the hallway and to our bedrooms where we can finally sleep peacefully plus your son is in there and your pathetic soon-to-be jerk husband is coming. What could go wrong?"

I looked around the dark campus. As the wind blew stronger, the trees gave out a creepy feeling. "Hotaru should be here and blasting her baka gun at me," I said cautiously.

"Mikan, you are such a paranoid perso-"

Shino wasn't able to finish his sentence because I suddenly pulled him, placed both of my hands on top of his chest and pushed him away fast. Turning around, I quickly clapped my hands together, faced it forward and out came a water barrier right on time before a bunch of icicles came forward.

"What the hell!" I heard Shino shout. At the corner of my eye, Shino was grunting but helping me by using his alice. When the icicles disappeared, Shino stared at me with an odd look. Rubbing his chest, he asked, "What was that?"

"I sort of…ummm…borrowed your alice," I said with a half smile, while standing at the same spot and observing if someone was going to attack again. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm keeping your alice forever. As I said, I'm just borrowing it."

"Borrowed?" Shino mimicked.

"You know that I have two alices, the stealing and nullification alice."

Shino just nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Well, while I was training back then, I found out I could steal a small amount of an alice and use it as mine." I explained. My eyes darted left and right and then I saw it. "Shino, behind you!" I warned. Shino turned and out came the water dragon I saw awhile ago at the forest. The water dragon was able to block everything except those that were just coming out from the sky. "Move!" I shouted while jumping away. Irritated that I was being tested by the person I hated so much, I took out a small pouch and looked quickly for a small blue marble.

"What the hell are you doing, Mikan?" Shino yelled at me when he saw me take out the marble. "This isn't the time to play jackstones!" I heard Shino shout who was now protecting me with his barrier.

Ignoring Shino, I took the small marble in my hand, closed my eyes and tried to remember what the creep Persona said to me. I then felt some heat coming underneath my hands, meaning what I was doing was correct. Calmly breathing and blocking out the noise, I visualized myself as the pendulum that could define where the alice was coming from. Then I saw it, it was now behind me. Snapping my eyes open, I once again moved away, turned, clapped my hands and turned the water alice into a water sword at the exact time when the ice alice user appeared.

Even with a mask on, I knew my opponent was shocked at what I had just done because he was staring mutely at his bleeding shoulder. I had struck him on his right shoulder. Immediately, he vanished from our sight when he saw Shino coming towards us."

"I'm impressed, Ms. Sakura. After living for how many years without using your alice, you still know how to fight."

There it was. It was the creepy voice I hated so much since I was in High School. The man who wrecked so many people's lives: Persona. "And after so many years, you are still the same bastard," I retorted. "What the hell was that for?"

"A welcome home ceremony," Persona answered happily. "And you did not disappoint me at all, Ms. Sakura. Now that the Black Cat returns and you have a young kitten…I'm sure I'll have fun taking care of the _Cat family_."

"I never knew Persona was this demented," Shino said beside me. "But if you even think of making Ryoichi your disciple, you'll have to kill me first."

"That wouldn't be hard to do," Persona said in a high pitch tone, which made my skin shiver. "Killing is my job, _my passion_."

"Stop it!" I lashed out. Holding onto Shino's shoulders, I looked at him and silently told him that Persona wasn't someone to mess with.

"Listen to her, boy. She herself knows who can fight me…so does the young _Aoi_."

Somehow, the mere mention of Aoi's name seemed to fuel Shino's anger even more. His blue eyes, expressed that he wanted to kill Persona, which I understood. Many wished to kill him but until now, the Persona's murder was still under a long wish list.

"Where is my son and the rest of my friends?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Your son is with Master Keisuke, Ms. Sakura. He is showing your son the tree that you and the flame caster shared."

Without another look, I ran over to the backside and quickly ran to the back of the school. I couldn't wait to hug my son and tell him the great news. Almost at the cherry blossom tree, I saw my father standing and smiling my way. Tears were starting to fall down from my face, I gave my father a small smile before I stopped abruptly in my tracks and brushed away my tears.

Panting by my side, Shino grabbed a hold of me. "Why did you stop?"

"Something's wrong," I said quietly. I was a yard away from where my father stood. "Ryoichi should be running towards me by now."

"Maybe there inside the forest with Hotaru," Shino said, trying to convince himself more. "But Hotaru _should be_ charging at me with her baka gun and asking why we're late."

"What's wrong, Mikan?" I heard my father ask. "Don't you want to see your son?"

"Of course," I said with a bright smile. "I just forgot to give back Shino's alice." Turning around, I took both of Shino's hands. "Shino, be on guard," I said quickly, before returning his alice. I gripped his hands making him know that I didn't need him to give away our suspicions.

A few meters away from us, Persona was watching us, too closely. Taking a deep breath, I took a step forward towards my father. As the wind continued to blow, every instinct that I learned from Persona sent me on alert, warning bells rang in my head. Taking a swift glance, I looked at my surrounding. Not far from us was the forest, unlike the forest where I fought Natsume, which seemed days ago. This forest was different. There was a certain portion inside the forest that was enchanted. Not even animals approached that sacred place. I quickly calculated the amount of marbles I brought with me.

"How was your mission?" my father asked.

"Successful. The flame caster remembers," I reported like a soldier, stopping a few inches away from my father.

"Why is he not with you?"

"He has unfinished business, sir," I replied. "He will return."

"I see," my father said simply. "Well then, we must wait for his arrival before we can start the party."

"Party?"

"Yes, a grand party is about to commence. And we must have all the necessary visitors present," Principal Keisuke answered and with a snap of his hand, I choked down a cry.

There, lying on the ground, badly beaten to a pulp was Koko and Ruka. Yuu looked disheveled with a bleeding lip and Hotaru gagged with a towel and tied with alice ropes. Hotaru looked at me as if telling me to run.

"I deeply recommend for you not to run, Mikan," Principal Keisuke commanded. "Your son and young Youichi Hijjiri will not like it." With another snap of his fingers, two men quickly laid down another person on the ground. When they left and I saw who it was, it was enough to make my knees buckle and my hands shake with fury.

If Koko and Ruka looked badly beaten, Youichi won first place. His clothes were dirty like hell; he had huge eye bags, blood stained his shirt and his neck. _Was that whipping welts on his back? _"What have you done to him?" I asked, shaking with so much fury inside me.

"It's not our fault. Mr. Hijiri refused to eat. We even had to force him to drink water. If I didn't need him, I wouldn't have let him live this long." My father explained as if it was the most natural thing to do. "He refused to help us, so Persona gave him some _few_ _lashings_."

"Why, you heartless bastard!" I screamed and charged forward to Persona but Shino caught my hand and held it tightly. "Let me go! I'll fucking kill him!"

"Mikan, look," he whispered. "They've got Ryoichi."

Snapping my head around, I was glad Shino was holding me because when I saw my father holding Ryoichi who had his eyes closed, my strength just collapsed and it made me go down on my knees. I didn't know if he was alive or dead because Ryoichi wasn't moving. "No. Not Ryoichi. What do you want from my son?" I said hoarsely, attempting to break away from Shino's grasp. "My son," I cried. I searched for Hotaru and looked at her, silently asking her if my father had my son. Hotaru had tears in her eyes and kept shaking her head as if trying to say, _I'm sorry_. Oh my god, they did have my son!

"Don't worry, daughter. Your son is in perfect condition just with a slight fever. I just need you to do something for me."

"GO TO HELL!" I shouted. Brushing away my tears, I stood up and fully prepared to do some grave damage. "GIVE ME BACK MY SON!"

"I would love too," my father said with a twisted smile. "But you see, I need you, the flame caster, Youichi and Ryoichi to do something for me."

"What the hell do you want from them?" Shino bellowed, while putting me behind his back. I didn't need Shino to shield me but I knew he was trying to protect me…just as he promised to Natsume. Just when I was near to the brink of happiness…just when we could be a whole family…_this had to happen. _Clenching both of my hands, I could feel my anger vibrate through me.

"And if I refuse and do something more drastic?" I asked coldly.

"Like save your friends?" he said laughing. "I have no doubts that you will be able to save your son and I am certain your friends would gladly sacrifice themselves to help save your son but if you choose that path, then I am afraid to tell you that my men will have to kill the flame caster, who just recently got back his missing memory. So it's either you stay and wait for Mr. Hyuuga to come and join us in our lavish welcome home party or you save your son and I'll kill your friends and Mr. Hyuuga."

Damn! Grinding my teeth together, I had to come up with a good plan. _Fast._ As every second ticked by, the situation worsened. I was sure Persona knew about the marbles, that's what the attack was for…_he wanted to see if I carried the pouch_.

"So what will it be, Ms. Sakura," my father asked. _"Who will you choose: the life of your only son or the life of the only man you have ever loved?" _

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**To be continued**

-

-

-

-

_Next titled chapter_:

Chapter 14: **Sacrifices**

-

-

-

-

**AN: **Gosh…that was long. I didn't bore you guys to death right?

Okay, so I took a **LOOOONG** time to update, can't help it. I'm a working person.

Blame it on my job and the need for me to earn money because _Christmas is coming to town_.

Yes, **I WILL** finish this story.

As for** The Bachelor, **I decided it was best to update when I finish S.I.F.Y.

Hmmm…anything else to mention…

Oh yeah. The next chapter I'll be posing will be the summary, it's just an extra chappie. Many have requested, so I will obliged to their demand.

All things considered, I have 2 more chapters to go.

Please leave a review for this long chapter.

Thanks a bunch!


	20. Extra Chapter

**Warning: **This chapter is just a semi-review page to my long story. 

**AN: **I do not own **Gakuen Alice**

I will base this chapter on most of the questions I received.

The extra chapter contains:

**History**

**Character Profile**

**Summary**

**Q/A Portion**

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

Extra Chapter:

**Important Things to Remember**

-

-

**The Dark Period: **Theta Ruling

It is written in the history books at the Alice Academy, that in ancient times, those who had no alice, treated alice users as animals and slaves. The emperor of Japan commanded that all alice users must be banished from the capital city or be burned alive.

So those who were gifted with the power of alice, did their best to hide it and never use their cursed gift. Until one day, a group of people who called themselves the Theta's, appeared and announced to the emperor that they would not accept the maltreatment they received from humans anymore, that it was time for those with alice rule. Thus the rebellion began between the none and alice users.

In a few months time, the leader of the Theta's, **Kiyoshi Hijiri**, was able to bring down the emperor and happily announced that freedom for alice users would begin. No human army was capable of going against Kiyoshi's, the Army of the Undead. As the emperor fled Japan, every alice user rejoiced and accepted when Kiyoshi was declared to rule the new golden era.

But what was thought to be the golden era, quickly changed.

For almost a year, alice user's loved their new lifestyle. Those who had no alice was now serving those with alice. But as the months passed by, the leadership traits that they admired in Kiyoshi, quickly changed. Kiyoshi Hijiri had suddenly become hot tempered and ruthless. He sent people to jail and enslaved anyone who would disagree with him, be it non-alice or with alice. Kiyoshi's soldiers who was part of the Thetas were coldblooded and demanded some villagers to give them money exchange for protecting them.

As expected, people tried to assassinate Kiyoshi but none succeeded. As more people died because of Kiyoshi, the alice people formed an alliance with the non-alice. Despite the darkness, a new beginning began to arise. For the first time, the non-alice users fought side by side with alice users in a battle. But as months passed without any success in winning a losing battle, people began to loose hope once more until five young men emerged and fought back against the Army of Kiyoshi.

**Isato **who had the alice of Illusion, **Arihiro** who had the alice of making inventions,** Eisuke** who had the alice of controlling people, **Naozumi **who had the alice of lightning and **Takashi**, the alice of stealing.

The Great Five were able to defeat the Theta group and its army by coming together and sealing Kiyoshi soul away. It was because of this said event, everyone came together and accepted each other's differences. When Japans new emperor was proclaimed, he agreed that they would not harm people who had alice and would treat them equal as he will treat those with no alice.

-

-

**The Theta's**

The group was formed by six friends namely, Isato, Arihiro, Eisuke, Naozumi, Takashi and Kiyoshi. The group was led by Kiyoshi who chose Naozumi as his second in command if he wasn't present. The mission of the Theta's was to save and protect those alice people who were being mistreated by those who had no alice. They would secretly travel to different towns and tired to save who could be save without getting caught. Later on, young adults soon began to join the group.

One day, Kiyoshi announced that he was going to head to the capital and stop the emperor from using the alice people to do his dirty work or use them as his own personal slaves. Everyone in the village was surprised with Kiyoshi's sudden wish to attack. Kiyoshi had asked the members of the group if they would follow him to battle which everyone agreed. Knowing that they would be outnumbered by the emperor's army they loyally stood by Kiyoshi. It was better to fight now then to forever hide and wait for redemption.

To all of their surprise, Kiyoshi surprised the emperor by bringing out his own army, legions of dead people who would not die.

It only took a few months before the emperor's army was defeated.

At the beginning when Kiyoshi began to rule, the Thetas were a well respected group. Many admired them and their way of keeping peace around Japan. But things began to change when Kiyoshi killed a young man for not bowing down to him. Kiyoshi began to give out unreasonable punishment to the none alice people. He would be quick to tempter and would use his alice to put fear on those who dared to try and mock him. He would announce that every home of every alice user must have a non-alice user as their slave and make them work non-stop.

There were some who was happy with this announcement but slowly there was a vast majority who began to fill pity on the non-alice people and began to doubt Kiyoshi's leadership skills. They began to fear that Kiyoshi was going to become worst than the previous emperor.

The people started to consult with Kiyoshi's top General, Naozumi and told him about their concern with Kiyoshi but Naozumi assured them that Kiyoshi would not become a ruthless leader. But as the months passed, the smell of fear began to increase especially when they learned that Kiyoshi had dismissed his top generals. Suddenly, the new Theta members that were sworn in showed cruel and merciless actions to the villagers and commoners.

Those who were loyal to the true mission of the Thetas left Kiyoshi's side because they could not stand the way Kiyoshi was leading the country. They had never wished for people to fear the Theta group or its name but because of the new attitude of Kiyoshi, the Thetas name and true purpose was destroyed.

When Kiyoshi was sealed, the Thetas retreated and hid from the public eye. There were whispers among villagers that the Thetas would try and restore their evil leader, Kiyoshi back. When there were disturbance near the place Kiyoshi was sealed many said it was the Thetas.

Slowly as years passed by, people began to forget the real mission of the Thetas and remembered them as an evil and corrupt group who was under by the leadership of the dangerous Kiyoshi.

-

-

-

**Gypsies**

It is said that a mysterious clan came to the shores of Japan one mysterious night. They were identified as the rumored Gypsies. Story says that gypsy people possessed some kind of dark magic which is why they were never accepted in any country. When they were secretly brought to the first emperor of Japan, Makoto, the head of the clan had begged the emperor that they mean no harm and just wish to find a place stay.

The emperor known kind heart and wisdom had allowed them refuge but requested the mysterious clan to remain in the forest and never to come to the main city so that his people would not be alarmed about their arrival and cause a riot. They were only allowed to come to the city and interact with the people when they needed important supplies. The emperor had allowed Makoto's children when they are old enough to come to the city work and marry if they wish but their parents may never live in the city.

-

-

**Difference:** Ancient Gypsy and Alice Power

Alice people can use a certain power by their own will while Gypsies can only summon their powers by reading from a specific book that their own ancestors created. Its powers is forbidden to use which is why only those who knows how to read the gypsy symbols can summon spirits or dark magic. For every clan, there is one book that the family must protect. Currently there is only one book that exist and one person who can read it.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The Alice Academy **

The five men who had defeated Kiyoshi had built the first ever Alice school in Japan and those who were allowed must meet one necessary requirement, they must have alice. It was agreed upon them that the Head Master would be Naozumi, who was known for his great tactical and offense skills. They decided that students would be categorized into five groups, the Latent, Technical, Somatic Type, the Special Ability, and the Dangerous Ability. Each group would be headed by one of the Great Five.

But rumors say that the reason why the school was built to protect the sacred ground where the sealing ritual was held to seal away Kiyoshi's soul. They said that The Great Five wanted to make sure that no one would be able to try and raise Kiyoshi's soul again. Until the Academy stands, Kiyoshi's soul would forever remain hidden. And as long as Naozumi was protecting the Academy, they knew they would be safe.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Rumor:**

The rumor started when there were some disturbance near the Academy who were trying to get inside. They said that the reason why Kiyoshi was strong was because he sold his soul to the devil and whosoever resurrects Kiyoshi, he would grant you great powers and a powerful army that you could use to conquer a nation.

**-**

**-**

**The spell used on Mikan and her friends**

_The Protection Spell:_

The spell gives protection on the specific people the conjurer wishes to hide. Once it is casted, those who are looking for Mikan and her friends will not find them nor will recognize them. With Mikan and her friends, they think that they are being called by their names but are actually being called by a different name.

_The Spell of Solace:_

A dangerous spell that gives the specific person peace and tranquility for a high cost. When Yuka casted the spell, she did not know that Mikan was pregnant with Natsume's child because the spell will only be complete when her heart has healed completely. The exchange for using the spell, slowly began but increased on the day she met Nathan Shin.

As Mikan thought about Nathan, the amount of memories of Natsume Hyuuga disappeared faster. If Mikan keeps on forgetting Natsume then Ryoichi cannot exist.

-

-

**-**

**-**

**Character Profile:**

**Nathan Shin**

Age: 26 years old

Height: 6'4

Eye color: Crimson

Hair color: Black

Alice: Fire

Nathan Shin, heir to a prestige shipping company. He was 18 years old when he had lost his mother in a tragic fire accident while trying to save him. His father must have blamed him for the death of his mother because when he woke up without any memories since he was born, Yusuke Shin wasn't by his side.

According to Lady Yukiko, a good friend of his father, he returned to America because he couldn't cope with the death of his wife but he had asked her if she could look after him while he got better. Lady Yukiko told Nathan not to worry because they were practically like family. She had introduced him to his cousin Aoi who would also help him on his way to recovery.

Lady Yukiko also mentioned about him having an Alice and if he would like, he could train under the guidance of Lady Haruka. When he was better, Lady Yukiko said his father requested him to come back home.

When he met his father, it was like meeting a stranger instead of a father. He could not recall any memory of him but slowly he began to feel at ease with Yusuke Shin. Two year after waking up, his father told him that despite their work in the shipping industry, he needed him to help Lady Yukiko in her mission from time to time.

**Ryoichi Hyuuga**

Age: 7 years old

Height: 4'3

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color: Black

Alice: Healing and fire

Son of Natsume and Mikan, Ryoichi grew up with the guidance of one aunt and four uncles. At the age of three, Ryoichi became jealous of other people because his mother would rarely spend time with him. She was always out and going on tours. According to Uncle Ruka, Aunt Hotaru had convinced his mother to be a mother to him and that if she continues; Mikan would not see him grow.

When his mother started to bring him to her music class, that's where he met his first friend, Nina Shin.

**Shino Suzuki**

Age: 26

Height: 6'1

Eye Color: Light Green

Hair color: Dark purple

Alice: Water

Shino Suzuki is the only son of Kaname and Kaito Suzuki. They currently own the biggest recording company in the music industry. Though their family name is well known in the normal world, it wasn't easy for him growing up in the alice world.

Shino's grandfather on his father's side had slandered their family name by being part of the AAO. His grandfather was a member of the school board of the famous Alice Academy in Japan and was caught selling valuable information to the AAO. But later on, his grandfather was able to redeem himself by finally pointing out the true leader of the AAO which many have tried to discover. But it took time before the alice community forgot what Shino's grandfather had done.

Shino's parents decided to move to America to lay low for awhile, unfortunately the stories reached America. He remembered when his parents put him into an alice school, no one wanted to be friends with him in kindergarten. When he got to grade one, there were students bullying him. But when the news reached to his father about him being bullied, he became ashamed with himself that his father had to come to his rescue. In grade two, he decided to show that he was strong enough to defend himself from those who were bullying him. After beating up the crap of his bullies, he was suddenly swapped by people asking him to be friends with him. In middle school, he had become known as one person to be feared.

Because of a business deal that his father wanted to watch over, his father requested them to stay with him for a year in Japan because he did not want to be away from his family. Agreeing to be an exchange student for a year, it was easy to enter the Alice Academy through his grandfather's help. His father though warned him not to fully trust his grandfather. Because of his father's strain relationship with his grandpa, Shino grew up hating his grandpa for being the reason why he could not trust anyone.

When he arrived to the Alice Academy, he was in his first year. It was at the Alice Academy he met his true friends and the first person he fell in love with. At the beginning, he pretended to court Mikan Sakura because Natsume Hyuuga, his rival, seemed to be irritated whenever she was with him. It was through Mikan he had learned what trust and forgiveness was. Despite vocally declaring that Mikan was the one he loved, he knew her eyes and heart was only for the flame caster. Shino then convinced his father that he wanted to permanently stay in Japan and study at the Alice Academy.

After the death of the flame caster, he had sworn that he'd protect Mikan no matter if she did not return the same affection he had for her.

**Aoi Hyuuga**

Age: 20 years old

Height: 5'5

Eye Color: Crimson

Hair Color: Black

Alice: Fire

Aoi Hyuuga was the main cause why people assumed her brother died. She had requested Lady Yukiko if she knew a way to lure her brother out of the Academy and the out of the arms of Mikan Sakura. She had assumed that it was Mikan's fault why her brother did not pay attention to her because he was busy falling in love with Mikan.

In her elementary days, she was taught by her then most trusted friend, Persona. Persona had encouraged Aoi to develop her alice skill. But one mysterious night, her brother had fetched her and said she'd be staying with someone else. After that, he would rarely visit her. When he did, it was not more than five minutes and broken promises that he'd come for her again.

On her brother's final year at the Academy, she had not expected that Lady Yukiko, the mistress of the place where she stayed, had made it appear to everyone that her brother was dead. The plan was for Mikan to die so her brother would forget her which was why Aoi had asked Grandpa Seiji who had the alice of premonition, to just give a small glimpse on what was in stored for her brother so he could say his goodbyes to her. But he instead died.

Aoi had thought all her planning had gone to waste if it wasn't for Lady Yukiko who told her the truth that her brother did not die and it was better if the Academy thought her brother was dead. The only problem they had was her brother was in a comatose state.

Three weeks later, Persona had suddenly appeared to her one night and asked if she continued to use the good luck bracelet he had given to her when she first came to the Academy. It was much later on did Aoi truly understand what the bracelet Persona gave her was capable of.

Three years later, her brother woke up without any memory at all.

As Aoi watched them give her brother a different identity, Lady Yukiko had ordered her not to interfere. It was best that her brother remained Nathan Shin because if the Academy learned he was still alive, she would never see her brother again.

-

-

-

-

**The Story So Far…**

After 7 years since the accident of Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura a mother and a former hit international singer is now living in a quiet semi-provincial town in Japan with her trusted friends from the Academy. Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Yuu Tobita, Koko Yome and Youichi Hijiri had all decided to leave the school and live a normal life as possible with Mikan and her child. But before leaving, no one knew except them that Mikan was pregnant with Natsume Hyuuga's child.

One day on her way home, Mikan happened to meet an obnoxious man. He had bribed the shop owner of her favorite pastry shop into buying her semi-reserved sweets that she would always buy before going home. To add insult to the injury, Mikan was appalled that the car the man got into was the same car that splashed dirty water on her when she was on the way to the shop. Feeling a little pity for her, the man ordered for her to get into his car so that he would drive her home since no taxi would accept her because of her awful smell.

When she arrived to the house, her two friends, Koko and Yuu saw her coming down from the car with a surprise look which she understood why. No man has ever brought her home from work except for them and Shino, an old friend from the academy. Shino Suzuki was the reason for Mikan's success in singing. It was with his help that she became an established and well known singer over the world. He and his recording company were very sadden when Mikan had announced an early retirement from the music industry and to focus more on raising her son, Ryoichi, a complete replica of his father except for his hazel eyes that he got from her. Now, Mikan was a music teacher, teaching only children in a small music school.

That same day, Mikan had to attend the dinner party which she had promised Shino she would come. Bored with the party, Mikan excused herself to go and refresh herself in the restroom, which Hotaru strictly reminded her to do so every hour. Frustrated that she couldn't find a restroom that had few people, she decided to go to the one in the far back area of the ballroom. Her only problem was she did not see the broken lock sign outside the door.

What Mikan did not know was the man she had self-proclaimed as the most obnoxious jerk, was also at the same party she attended. Nathan Shin, heir to the famous Shin shipping lines and industry. Nathan too was surprised to find the loud-mouth woman at a very exclusive party since he assumed she was a servant. The main reason why he was at Japan today was because his father had asked him to oversee the contract their company was going to do with the Suzuki Company. Intrigued that the servant was trying to be Cinderella for a night, Nathan had followed her to the place he had last seen her since she hadn't emerge yet only to find out the reason why she hadn't come out was because she was stuck in a bathroom. When he had rescued the servant, she seemed very annoyed that he was her rescuer and had actually stomped on his feet after teasing her to be a modern Cinderella. But to Nathan's shock and amusement, the servant was actually Mikan Sakura, the famous singer. Likewise when Mikan found out that her rescuer was Nathan Shin, son of one of the wealthiest man in Japan.

As the days passed, her annoyance with Nathan increased but she had no choice but to hide it since he was unfortunately the Uncle of her favorite student and classmate of her son, Nina Shin. She had imagined Nina's uncle to be someone else since she described him as a very nice and charming uncle. But her feelings for him began to change when a camping event happened and how her son secretly looked at Nathan. She could not understand why she felt at ease with Nathan or why her heart would beat fast when she was near him. After they returned from the camping event, they both shared a passionate kiss both thinking it would be the first and last before heading back home.

Upon returning home, Mikan was glad to find the house clean and the refrigerator. She told them she'll just get some food supplies but on her way back home, someone kidnapped, tied and blindfolded her. What was more surprising when the kidnappers left her alone probably in a room was finding Nathan groaning out loud on why he had to be kidnapped with her. Annoyed that Nathan reverted back to his arrogant demeanor, deep down she was slightly glad that she had someone with her. She decided to calm herself by singing.

Irritated that the woman beside him was the very reason why he had been kidnapped. He was on his way to a very important meeting with a relative, Aoi Shin and let down his guard by the thinking about Mikan. It was too late for him to react when their enemy attacked their convoy. He was worried about Aoi and what they did to her but one of the kidnappers said that Aoi was alright. He had tired to use his fire alice to escape but was shocked when he was electrocuted caused by the chains they put around his arms. After giving up that it was impossible to use his alice to escape, he was surprised when he heard a familiar voice shouting why was she being kidnapped. And now this insane woman who had been invading his mind lately started to sing which he knew very well. Out of the three songs he downloaded on his cell phone, _Eyes on me _was his favorite_. _

He was waiting in the airport when he saw the live broadcast of her last concert. She was to sing her last song which was called _Eyes on me_ and was astonished on how his chest began to hurt as he watched her sing. Now as Mikan began to sing, he couldn't help but ask her if it was for her husband. Mikan explained how she was able to compose the song to him and how he died. He was honored that Mikan would confess to him about her husband's death since she had never told any of the press how he passed away. After hearing the story, he teasingly asked her if she could tell him the name of her husband so he could hate him for making her cry. But suddenly, Mikan began to cry which made him uncomfortable. He just wanted to make her laugh instead he had made her cry. Apologizing because it may be still painful for her to talk about her husband's death, he was about to say something else to revert her attention when he heard a loud boom and the door open asking if Mikan Sakura was here. Alarmed that it may be the kidnappers, blindfolded or not, he had the sudden burst of emotion to protect Mikan with his life. But then it turned out to be Mikan's friends.

Mikan's friends began to worry about Mikan when they all returned home and found Mikan very quiet. Wondering why Mikan didn't even bother to say goodnight to her son and just went straight to her room, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Koko and Youichi found Mikan soaking wet in the bathroom and horrified with herself because she couldn't remember how Natsume looked like. It was then all of them realized that they too couldn't find out how Natsume looked like or what his name was.

A few days later, Hotaru went over to Nathan's place to ask him to talk some senses into Mikan because she was currently getting into everyone's nerves with her cold attitude. Afraid of Hotaru Imai and surprised about Mikan's new attitude, he had asked Nina if she wanted to come with him. When he got to Mikan's place, he had to drag her away so he could talk to her privately. Finally convincing her that her cold attitude was affecting her son and the peple she loved, someone began to attack them.

Surprised by the sudden attack and barrier, Mikan could not use her alice in front of Nathan and Nina since she didn't want them to be afraid of her, she was surprised to find out that Nathan and Nina were alice users. Caught off guard, she had clumsily gotten hit which caused Ryoichi to use his healing alice which he hid from her.

Nathan who was busily fighting the enemy, did not see the other attacker. Coming to her Uncle's defense, Nina tried to block the attack but it wasn't enough. Nina got hit.

Ryoichi wanted to help Nina and save her but Mikan knew that if her son would use his alice when he had fever, it could kill Ryoichi because his body was weak. When he saw Mikan refused to allow Ryoichi to heal Nina, he was angry. Filled with rage, he had accused Mikan for the death of Nina and said for Nina's death, Ryoichi must die.

Shocked that Nathan was going to kill her son, she was prepared to protect her son. Screaming for Nathan to stop, a sudden blinding flash engulfed them. Next thing she knew, she was being hit on the head by an 18 year old Hotaru. She was surprised to find herself back to being an 18 year old. Mikan brushed it off that it might have been a dream and was happy to see Natsume again and alive! The only problem was, she was Ruka's girlfriend.

After slowly accepting that she must have been dreaming and that Ruka has always been her boyfriend, she began to feel at ease. But the truth was, Mikan was indeed just dreaming. Except it wasn't just any kind of dream, she was also fighting for the existence of her son which was caused by the spell her mother casted on her before she left the Academy.

It was Mikan's mother who explained to her friends that she was the reason why Mikan is in the dream world and why Mikan needed to be there. If Mikan continued to believe what she sees in her dream, Ryoichi would continue to fade away and everyone will forget Ryoichi even existed plus whomever Mikan was falling in love with in her dream, in reality that same person will also feel the same way.

On Nathan's side, he was furious that Mikan and her gang were able to escape from them. He was also furious that the parents of Nina seemed to be glad that their daughter was dead. Nathan demanded to interrogate the latest man the clan has caught from their enemy. _Persona._ Since it was Persona who confirmed that Mikan and her gang was from the Academy. It was also Persona who pointed to them where Mikan and her friends were hiding. Without Nathan's knowledge, he was surprised when they attacked the place where Mikan was hiding; Aoi had sided with Mikan's friends. But despite his disappointment with Aoi, he had ordered his men not to harm her.

When Nathan saw they were being outnumbered because Mikan's backup was here, he decided to retreat but abducted Ryoichi when her friends were fleeing in the forest. Before leaving the site, he saw a dazed Mikan asking him to save their son. Not wanting to fight her while she was in a weak state, Nathan left Mikan and his jacket on her, to protect her from the cold wind before leaving.

When Mikan woke up, she was shocked to find themselves back at the Academy grounds and learning that Natsume kidnapped her son. She had regain back her memories and was convinced that Nathan was Natsume. After a heart to heart talk with Aoi, Mikan decided it was time to get her son back.

Mikan had Aoi in charge of rescuing Ryoichi with the help of Ruka and Shino while she went to fight Nathan and convince him was Natsume. Back at the Academy, Hotaru and Yuu learned who their real enemy was.

It took awhile before Natsume remembered who he was but when he did, he asked Mikan and Shino to return to the Academy and see how Ryoichi was doing while he had to do something before leaving the Shin clan. Natsume listened to Lady Haruka tell him the truth about who the real Nathan Shin was and how the Shins were all under Lady Yukiko. When he heard enough, Natsume had to rush back to the Academy because of the danger that Mikan was about to face.

When Mikan and Shino returned to the Academy, she found out that all this time, her father was the real enemy.

-

-

-

-

**Q/A Portion**

_These are some of the questions I've received through PM's and reviews, which I think I should share with you. _

**Q1:** Remember in _**Somewhere I'll Find You,**_ Chapter 11: Mikan's Choice, in the first backflash scene where Natsume asks Mikan to stop going on missions for the Academy? You wrote a scene were Natsume says he can't lose Mikan. Clearly it states, he loves her yet in _**Second Chances**_, they both have a restraint relationship with Mikan figuring out if Natsume loves her.

**A: **In _Second Chances_, the story more revolves with Natsume regretting he wasn't able to tell Mikan he loves her. Mikan knows Natsume loves her, she wishes just like every girl wants to hear from the guy they love, the famous word: _I love you._

**Q2:** _**How old is Mikan's parents?**_

**A**: Yuka is 43 and Keisuke is 44

**Q3:** _**Is Hotaru pregnant?**_

**A:** Yes. That's why when Mikan was in the dream world in _Chapter 9: Dreams and Reality_, Hotaru was emotionally affected when she learned about the consequence if Mikan accepted what she was seeing in the dream world.

**Q4:** **If Mikan can read gypsy spells, the spell that Yuka made, was that a gypsy spell too?**

**A: **Yes. And you'll find out why in the next chapter. Oh yeah, I've revised/added a few small scenes in some chapters.

Added new scenes that I need to mention:

Chapter 5: Day 3

Yuka admits to Mikan she is her mother.

How Yuka got the spells.

**Q5:** _**Why did it take me this long to say that Nathan Shin is Natsume Hyuuga?**_

A: Dude, didn't you like it? You couldn't find out if Nathan was Natsume. Haha. Didn't you like the twists? From the very start when I decided to make **S.I.F.Y,** I wanted to make sure that my readers think they know what will happen next but turns out they were wrong. Like the end of _Chapter 8: It Begins_, everyone didn't expect it's ending right?

**Q6: Is Youichi much older than Aoi?**

**A:** No. Aoi is much older than Youichi but Youichi is much taller than her which makes Shino think she is a high school girl.

Aoi is 20 while Youichi is 18 years old.

**Q7: Who are those creepy old men in the end of Second Chances? And what do you mean by "**_**it"**_**?**

**A:** Those creepy dudes are those who…you'll find out in the next chapter.

The _**"IT"**_ I was referring too, was the spell Yuka casted.

**Q8: How did Mikan visit the old shaggy house in Second Chances with her son and friends?**

**A:** With the help of Shino and the way to get to Mikan's and Natsume's place doesn't mean they have to go through the Academy gates. There are other roads that lead to Central Town.

**Q9: How many years is it since Natsume's death and when did Natsume wake up?**

**A**: 7 years since Natsume's death. After the accident of Natsume, it took him three years to finally awake and learn he was Nathan Shin.

_Note:_ I know I've been confusing you with the _years_ things, I'm currently fixing all the problems.

_**Q10: Will Natsume and Mikan end up together? Will your sequel story have a happy ending?**_

**A:** Ahhh….Let me see my notes. –grabs notebook and scans page- Hmmm…according to my notes…I'm not allowed to say. Sorry.

I hope I've cleared some stuff, if I haven't do PM me. I would be happy to answer your question/s.

_Now, if you have read everything here, go and get ready for another long chapter._

Hit that **NEXT** button


	21. Chapter 14: Sacrifices

**AN: **I do not own the G.A series or the songs I use in my fics. I'm just a poor writer, writing for free so please don't sue me!

-

-

-

A **big thank you** to this following people:

_**bea019**_

_**ghurl00**_

_**sootyxsnowpetal**_

_**Hysterical Cookie**_

_**QueenTiria**_

_**Courting Torment**_

_**nissikisses**_

_**sakuraxblossom**_

_**-KuroTenshi11-**_

_**WaterMistress375**_

_**littleazngirl24**_

_**princess kuro koneko**_

_**HelenaLaVince**_

_**Sakurano-san**_

_**Hikari Natsume**_

_**Little-Miss-Giggle**_

_**dominiqueanne**_

_**niceladysakura**_

_**halftherainbow7**_

_**Sweet Pix**_

_**Wings of Fidelity**_

_**kara nightingale**_

_**mountainelements**_

_**fitha**_

**my**_** silent readers**_

_those who__** IM'd **__me_

_those who__** texted **__me_

and

_**friends **__who calls me up in the middle of the night or early morn_

**Thank You!**

_Special Side note: _**Anna, **you are really the best!

**Mikagikameko – **Hope you like this chapter.

**Warning: **S.L.R.A

**S**uper **L**ong **R**ead **A**head

This chapter is **Rated T **for my use of foul language. Sorry.

-

-

-

-

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

-

"_To gain that__which is worth having, it may be necessary to lose everything else."_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Lady Yukiko**

-

-

-

-

"_Lady Yukiko, will you be alright?"_

I turned my gaze to meet my driver's who was looking at me expectantly. "Of course, Toshiro," I said, smiling. "I just miss how it feels like to ride a swing in the park."

After meeting with the daughter of Hajimi Asami, I had asked Toshiro if we could stop by the nearest playground or park. I had a strange urge to ride the swings.

The playground was slightly wet due to the rain but the moon was shining brightly and no traces of clouds could be seen. "I understand, Lady Yukiko," Toshiro said with a bow before leaving me. "I'll be near the car if you need my services."

I continued to swing myself, humming softly. It's been a long time since I've sat on a swing. So many things have changed and I've witnessed all of them with my own two eyes but for the very first time in my whole life while looking up at the dark sky, I felt tired… exhausted and just... old.

I've lived my whole life to see this very day arrive, to take my revenge, to see to it that what my lover wanted when he was alive, became a reality and to finally touch the only person I've ever loved once again. I have lived this long to avenge the only man I have ever loved, and now that it was here...I felt absolutely nothing.

"_Kiyoshi…"_ I whispered into the air.

-

-

Coming from the Hyuugas, I inherited two Alices, the Alice of Fire and Healing. My Fire Alice wasn't as strong as my father's or brother's but it was enough to protect me. It was my Healing Alice that made me different from the rest of the clan. Back then, it was only the female Hyuugas that inherited the Healing Alice. The Hyuugas were known to be strong but peaceful Alice users. That was why they needed to keep the clan strong and our reputation clean.

My father tolerated my friendship with Kiyoshi, Isato, Arihiro, Eisuke, Takashi and Naozumi, when we were still young. He allowed me to have a good childhood although he reminded me that when I became of age, I would have bigger responsibilities as the village healing priestess. My mother was the current priestess but died after giving birth to me. The Hyuuga clan was happy when they learned I inherited the healing ability. Father told me only to use my alice to those who deserved to be healed.

As I grew with Kiyoshi and the rest, I woke up one day falling deeply in love with Kiyoshi. He was different compared to the other men my father made me meet. Kiyoshi had so many dreams, ideas and wishes that he wanted to make come true. More importantly, he wanted to prove to my father that he was strong and deserved the love I gave to him. Kiyoshi was a mischievous but caring person. I had hoped that my father would one day accept Kiyoshi but it never happened. But on the day my father found out about our relationship, was the day when everything changed.

I was ordered to never see Kiyoshi but I refused to obey. I secretly met up with him and enjoyed every rendezvous we had. I thanked Naozumi for helping us have our secret meetings. I had a feeling that Naozumi had feelings for me but I decided it was best not to let him know.

I secretly hoped that I would be pregnant with Kiyoshi's child so I had every reason to marry him and to be forever by his side. But while I hoped and prayed to be pregnant, I continued to support him in all his goals… including calling out the spirit of Shax.

I remembered Takashi's grandfather explaining to me that Shax was one of the seven deadly spirits and the strongest of them all and the hardest spirit to control, which is why it must never be summoned. When I mentioned this to Kiyoshi, he just smiled and said not to worry about anything. Kiyoshi was sure that he could handle Shax. At the beginning, nothing changed. He was still the same Kiyoshi I knew except much stronger. He had a battalion of undead people that was able to over throw the Royal Emperor. But then after a few months, Kiyoshi began to change. I noticed there were few people who began to get angry at Kiyoshi.

He had a short temper and began to give horrific punishments to anyone that opposed him. He would not listen to any advice or any small suggestions, nor would he listen to his friends. He wanted both Alice and non-Alice users to be afraid of him, to fear the name Kiyoshi Hijiri. Whenever I got the chance to speak to him alone, he would suddenly become the Kiyoshi I knew and would assure me that he would change… on one condition…. _that I must never leave him._

-

-

"But you left me first," I said quietly, swinging the swing higher. The empty space that I tried to fill deep inside of me was caused by you, _Kiyoshi_.

I always forgave Kiyoshi and stood by his side… even when I learned my father had died and was accused by Naozumi that I was blindly overlooking the mistakes and murders Kiyoshi was committing. I secretly was glad that I was able to convince Kiyoshi to abide to my request on the night they called Shax.

I refused to believe in Naozumi. Kiyoshi wasn't a murderer. But his friends believed otherwise.

I closed my eyes while trying to remember that horrible day.

-

-

I had finally decided to talk to Kiyoshi about the people around him, about how they were starting to mistrust him and find out the truth, whether or not he did kill my father as my brothers have said. I found his room empty. I was told by one of Kiyoshi's most trusted new generals that Kiyoshi had mentioned he went out to secretly meet with someone. I knew immediately that it was Isato, Arihiro, Eisuke, Takashi and Naozumi. And there was only one place they would meet.

Rushing to the place, I was horrified to find Kiyoshi being sealed up and screaming for release. Kiyoshi's so-called friends were ignoring his plea and apology. I had asked all of them to release him but the next thing I knew, I was knocked out by Naozumi's Alice. When I woke up, Kiyoshi was forever sealed away. I couldn't accept that his friends betrayed him. Nor could I ever forget the way Kiyoshi looked straight into my eyes, asking me to help him and I didn't do anything.

The more I stayed in the village, the more dangerous I became to the innocent children. I knew that if I attempted to kill Takashi and Naozumi, Kiyoshi's two most trusted friends, I would fail. I decided that it was best to leave the village and my family since they did not understand the sorrow I was feeling. I could not be the village's healing priestess when I was filled with anger and hate. But before I left, I swore to Takashi and Naozumi that I'd avenge Kiyoshi's death… no matter how long it would take, _I will have my vengeance._

-

-

I abruptly stopped swinging and sighed. Now, it's the 20th century…

Shaking my head, I couldn't help but smirk. The vow I made… happened _thousands of years ago._

-

-

The very first two people I remember killing was Takashi's grandfather, the man who started it all. When we were still young, we would always listen to the old man's tales about the evil spirits their ancestors sealed. Kiyoshi loved his tales. And if it wasn't for Takashi's grandfather, Kiyoshi would still be alive and no one would have tried to wake up any dark spirits.

I didn't care back then who I killed, as long as I got the information needed to revive Kiyoshi.

I had made sure that Takashi wasn't there when I attacked his grandfather. It was a very low tactic but I had to do it. With a few men I had gathered to work under me, we attacked. The old man did his best not to give me any information but failed when I turned my attention to one of his nieces and threatened to kill her first. It was then that he reluctantly said that I needed a ghost conjurer, a person who can read from the forbidden book and a vessel. But just as I was about to leave them, the old man decided to mock me.

"_You're forgetting one thing, Lady Yukiko, only a Hijiri can call upon the spirits… unfortunately, there are no more Hijiris alive anymore nor do I think my grandson will help you…ever."_

Next thing I knew, I blew up the whole house with my Fire Alice.

It was somewhere in July, I learned that Takashi made sure his family was well protected and left me a message, that I would never find the book and if we ever crossed paths once again, he would not hesitate to kill me.

I continued to hate them more when I heard they decided to put up a school. How could they continue one of Kiyoshi's dreams when they were the reason he died? How could they hide the truth about what really happened, that it wasn't really Kiyoshi's fault but a plan that went wrong? What was worse, they built the school around the place Takashi sealed Kiyoshi. Thus, it made it much harder for me to commence my plan. I knew that getting in would be hard when Naozumi was headmaster and Takashi was in charge of security and safety.

As the years passed, I found out that Kiyoshi had some relatives but neither of them carried the same Alice that Kiyoshi had. I decided to patiently wait for someone to be born with the same gift and meanwhile, find a way to come up with a rare contract that would lead a family and its clan to forever obey me until I choose to end it.

The lucky clan?

_The Shins._

As I traveled to different places and countries, I began to learn how to use my Healing Alice to stop me from aging. I learned many things from different people and trained under tribe doctors on how to increase my healing abilities. Back then sickness was very common and I used that to my advantage.

One day, I had found a very wealthy man, desperately in need for someone to help save his family. He pleaded for me to save his son because as much as he loved his wife, he knew his wife would rather have their son live. Knowing he was emotionally drained and not thinking clearly, I made a bargain with the father I knew he would not dare decline.

"_Not only will I save your son's life but also your wife's too." I held my hand out to him, stopping him from interrupting me. "I will also come to your aid if someone falls ill… in exchange, when I am to ask or any Hyuuga from my bloodline, assistance, we are not to be denied. If they do, misfortune will befall before the whole clan, especially the head of the clan," I said. "The only time the contract will end is when both of us die." _

The husband agreed to the contract not knowing that I wasn't going to die without completing my revenge. This was the main reason the Shins were under my command. I never patched up things with my family and a lot of the Hyuugas went their own separate ways after my father died. Relative of mine would take me in.

As time passed, I watched how the founders of the Academy met their death and how generation after generation came and went. I was shocked and angry at the Academy for teaching their students false history. But one thing remained true; I never gave up my dream to revive Kiyoshi… even if I needed to kill certain people along the way.

_That included Keisuke's parents…_

One night while I was drinking coffee in a café, I was approached by Hajimi Azumi. He said he wasn't an enemy or a friend. He was here because he was told by his spies that I was interested in reviving Kiyoshi. I have heard about his organization, the AAO. It was rumored that he was the leader of the said organization.

"_What is it to you?" I asked, calmly sipping my coffee._

"_I want the Asamis and its school that they've protected for thousands of years to fall to the ground, every one of them. They took away my life as they did with you…" Hajime said and smirked at me when he saw my look of surprise. "Yes… I know who you really are, Lady Yukiko," he said with a twisted smile. "You want to avenge your lover by bringing him back… I want to see the Academy crumble to the ground. Now tell me, Lady Yukiko, what is it that you truly need to revive Kiyoshi?"_

Hajimi offered inside information which I desperately needed. We were to only correspond in letters and meet once a year. He told me that he had a daughter inside the Academy that did not know that she was passing valuable information. Later on, I found out that Hajime's daughter, Lady Yuka, had fallen in love with the son whose father had killed her very mother. Unfortunately for Lady Yuka, she was too involved with Keisuke Asami and took it very hard when her father told her the truth about her mother's killer. Later, however, she agreed to pledge her loyalties to her father.

After nine months, Yuka Azumi had given birth to a baby girl, much to Hajimi's displeasure. His mortal enemy's blood, the Asamis, was in Lady Yuka's daughter. Much to my surprise when I met with Hajimi again, he grudgingly told me that his daughter gave away her child because she didn't want her daughter to live an Alice life. I never knew who Yuka's daughter was and Hajimi forbade me to know. He said it was probably better off that way, even if he never would see his granddaughter grow up.

It was that same day that Hajimi told me to kill Keisuke's parents because I was the only one that could infiltrate a secret passageway that the Asamis would definitely use if the Academy was to be attacked. He explained that he would attack the school while I secretly make the kill. I had to take out Keisuke's parents at all costs. By killing them, it would prompt their son, who had left the Academy, to seek revenge for his family because he knew that his Uncle Jinno would admit to Keisuke that Hajimi was to be blamed for the death of his parents.

Sure enough, Keisuke came charging at Hajimi one day but failed because Keisuke attacked without thinking at all. Almost killing Keisuke, Hajimi taunted him that the true reason his daughter left him was because he wasn't strong enough. She didn't believe that Keisuke was capable of protecting her.

Perhaps that was the reason that drove Keisuke Asami to fulfill what I have been trying to accomplish for so long. I had agreed to Hajimi's plan to pretend to be after the same thing Keisuke was after. By doing this, it would make Keisuke hurry up and find where the forbidden book was and to keep an eye on a Hijiri that possessed the same Alice Kiyoshi had. I was overjoyed when I got a report from Hajimi that Keisuke held two important keys, he had someone who could read the gypsy code, named Mikan Sakura and a Hijiri who could summon spirits.

But our biggest mistake was when Hajimi agreed to a temporary truce and pretending to kill the flame caster. I did not understand why Lady Yuka felt sorry for that girl, Mikan. Without us knowing, Lady Yuka cast one spell that we did not know of. That specific spell became the reason why the mission came to a halt once more.

-

-

Getting off the swing, I dusted off my clothes and walked towards Toshiro. Tonight, a war was arising and for the first time, I did not like who I was siding with. And the reason for me feeling like this… feeling remorseful of my actions, the choice that I have chosen was all because of _Ryoichi Hyuuga._

-

-

I was on my way to head to Hong Kong when I caught a glimpse of the young boy just staring at the sea and absently writing something on the sand. It had been three days since Nathan captured the young boy. I was told by Haruka that everyday, Nathan allowed the boy to have a few hours out on the beach which shouldn't worry them, since the boy wasn't capable of escaping by himself.

The reason why I was leaving was because I was told that the elders had been assassinated and I was needed immediately. The _Elders_ or what Hajimi calls, the old prunes, were a group of old men who knew about my mission and supported it. Hajimi told them that if I was to revive Kiyoshi they would gain immortality.

Dressed in black and white stripped slacks and a white long sleeved blouse, I took off my stiletto shoes and silently motioned to Nathan that I wanted a few moments alone with the boy. "Is it alright if I sit here?" I asked gently, pointing to a dried up log near him.

The little black haired boy with hazel eyes looked at me for a moment as if taking it all into consideration, but then he nodded and continued to spell out his name.

R-Y-O-I-C-H-I

"You have a cute name," I said.

"Thank you," he answered with a slight shrug as if he was used to people saying it.

I turned to look at Nathan who was not far away from us. He was sitting down on a folded chair and looked at me with an amused look_. 'Good luck'_ was what Nathan was silently telling me.

I dug into my pocket and took out a few candies I always brought with me. "Do you want some?" I asked innocently. Ryoichi looked at me and gave me a curious look as if people like me shouldn't be near any sweet stuff. "You sure you don't?" I asked again, chewing on an apple flavored gummy, "They're delicious."

I saw Ryoichi lift his hand but hesitated, turning around. "Mommy says I'm not allowed to take things from strangers," Ryoichi muttered with a sting of regret in his voice.

Hiding my smile, I put the candy back into my pocket and cleared my throat. "And your mom is correct. Is that why you only ate when Nathan… I mean Mr. Shin served you dinner?"

"Yes, even if my mom says she hates Mr. Shin, I know that Mr. Shin is not a stranger," Ryoichi explained while throwing a star fish back to the sea.

Kids could be so darn honest and innocent. Not knowing what to say, I stared out at the big blue ocean and listened to the music the ocean gave.

"Are you Lady Yukiko?" he asked after awhile.

"I believe I am," I replied, smiling. "How did you guess?"

"Nina said she knew someone prettier than my mother."

"And do you agree with her?"

"No."

"No?" I said trying to sound appalled. "Really, why is that?"

"Because she's my mom, she's supposed to be the most beautiful girl… if my father was alive… I'm guessing he'd also say the same thing…" Ryoichi said with a shrug and sat down a few inches away from me. He was wearing a plain blue shirt which seemed to have a hood, a small black jacket and plain dark blue shorts. Ryoichi's hair was all messed up due to the cold breeze but no one could deny unless they were blind, that Ryoichi looked like a mini-Nathan.

Pulling my long black hair to one side, I pretended to look insulted. "This is the first time someone has ever said I was ugly… or beaten by another girl."

Ryoichi rolled his eyes at me but chuckled. He grabbed some small shells and threw it one by one out into the sea. "Nina said that if I ever came across a girl who had long black hair that almost reached her feet and had eyes like fire; she has to be Lady Yukiko."

"That's nice to hear," I said softly. I had very high hopes that Nina would be a great Alice user but unfortunately her life was taken. Nina's death was very tragic and Nathan took it very hard.

Nina's parents had never accepted that their only daughter wasn't normal which is why they allowed her to be under our care. They did their best to emotionally withdraw from Nina. They were ashamed of their very own daughter and that angered Nathan. But despite Nina's hunger for her parents' affection, she found it instead in Nathan and Ryoichi's mother. I had hoped that someday, Nina's parents would open their eyes and see how wonderful their daughter was… but when I told them about her death, they seemed glad that she was gone

"What else did Nina tell you?" I asked gently.

"That you smile but you're actually trying to smile," he said slowly. "Just like my mom before."

Taken aback with what I had just heard, I just sat there silently. Did Nina see something I tried years to cover? "What do you mean?" I gently asked.

"Well… " He said, pausing for a minute. "You have the same expression as my mom when she tries to hide from us that she's sad. She smiles but it isn't really a smile."

"A smile but not a smile?"

"Yeah, you know," Ryoichi said, looking at me as if what he said was such a basic answer. "A smile is suppose to come from the heart, from inside," he said pointing to his heart. "If you're not really happy, then people can see it, no matter how wide the smile is."

"I am not allowed to be happy," I said quietly, motioning for him to sit down beside me.

"Why not?" Ryoichi asked, rolling his eyes as if I said a bad joke.

"How can I be happy when the one who makes me happy is gone?" I said sighing.

"Oh… " Ryoichi said, his eyes growing big with understanding. "You mean…"

"Yeah," I said, throwing some shells into the sea. "And the guys who took him away from me are also dead." I could not believe I was confessing things so easily to a little boy.

Crossing his arms, Ryoichi fell silent. "You want revenge, don't you?" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Amused at how the boy was trying to think and talk like a grown up, I decided to give him a truthful answer. "Yes."

"That sucks," Ryoichi announced.

"What sucks?" I asked, puzzled about what made him come up with that statement.

"The people you want to take revenge on."

"Why would that suck?" I drawled.

"Well…" Ryoichi said in a tone as if I was dumb not to know what he meant. "You're mad at someone who's already dead. That sucks. How can you take revenge on them now?"

Shaking my head, I inhaled and reminded myself that I was talking to a kid. "I don't think you understand, Ryoichi. You see… other people-" But to my surprise, Ryoichi interrupted me. A seven year old boy actually interrupted me.

"But the other people didn't do anything to you," Ryoichi said with persistence. "It's like my Uncle Yuu. It was his first time to play the _Playstation _last year and when it was time to save his game on the memory card, he saved it on my slot… _on a game which took me three months to reach the final boss. It was wiped away in five seconds,_" he said in a pained voice. Then he smiled, "I felt like dying when Uncle Yuu said he erased my game. I was mad at everyone that day. So when my mom came home from work, excited to show me her surprise for me, I treated her in a mean way. I wanted to hurt them but when I hurt my mom that day, I felt really bad. When I finally apologized to everyone for my attitude, my mom told me that she understood why I was angry, except it was wrong for me to be angry at those who aren't the ones who caused it," Ryoichi stated. "If you're going to take revenge, Lady Yukiko, don't get angry with those who are not to be blamed."

I was amazed at how genuine Ryoichi's story was. I felt as if he was lecturing me but for some reason I started to feel guilty. Here was a boy who was innocently preaching that it was wrong to hold a grudge against people who did not deserve my anger. "Is that what your mom taught you?" I asked, looking away from him. The sun was starting to set which made the sky look as if it was on fire.

"Nah," Ryoichi responded, shaking his head. "Aunt Hotaru told me about revenge and how I'm supposed to use it properly."

"Properly…?" I echoed. I didn't know there was a proper time to use it. Both Imai siblings are scary people...or perhaps Hotaru Imai was just a cold person.

"My mom told me about forgiveness," Ryoichi said, stretching his arms out. "She said that it was good to forgive because I might end up asking forgiveness to the person I did not want to forgive in the first place."

For awhile, neither of us spoke. Both of us just quietly watched the sun slowly disappear into the sea.

"I guess I never thought about revenge in your perspective," I admitted sheepishly. I've lived for years just to revive Kiyoshi but could it be after living this long, I've forgotten about my hate for Takashi and Naozumi? The real reason I wanted to revive Kiyoshi was to spite them, but now that the two men I despised the most had been long gone… who was I going to show my glory to? Now that I am about to fulfill my only goal in life, everyone who knew Kiyoshi was dead.

"Girls think too much about these things," Ryoichi said, disrupting my thoughts. "—no wonder girls become hags very early."

"What!?"

"That's what Uncle Youichi said," Ryoichi explained, turning his back away from me. "Girls are just troublesome creatures."

"Well, for your information," I said huffing. "—you might find yourself falling in love with a hag one day."

"It's never going to happen to me," Ryoichi said, with a faint shudder. His face was a little red when he turned to face me, "They're either crying or being bossy. My mom and Aunt Hotaru are too much for me to handle."

"What about Nina?" I retorted with a snort. I knew that Nina had a secret crush on Ryoichi. But as soon as I said Nina's name, Ryoichi's face fell. I forgot that Nina once told me that out of all of her classmate, she felt close to Ryoichi.

"Nina… Nina's different," he said quietly while kicking the sand lightly. "Lady Yukiko… I know Mr. Shin got me without my mom's permission."

Caught off guard, I tried to act stupid. "I don't know what you're talking about. Mr. Shin would not forcefully take you away from-"

"I may be a kid but I'm not stupid," he announced. "My mom would have contacted me by now and I would have some kind of gadget from Aunt Hotaru with me if they knew I was here. Mr. Shin is mad at my mom for….for… Nina's death. But it wasn't her fault… my mom was just trying to protect me," Ryoichi said, brushing away the tears. He stood up and bowed in front of me. "It's my fault that Nina died. Please forgive me. My mother is not to be blamed."

"Of course not," I said. I took both of his hands and lifted his chin up. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Ryoichi," I said squeezing both of his hands.

Ryoichi's shoulders started to shake and after giving up a brave fight, Ryoichi wrapped his arms around me and cried.

"Shhh… it's alright," I whispered, patting him gently on the back.

After Ryoichi was able to calm himself down, I decided to change the subject since I got a few more minutes with him. I had a feeling that this was the last time I was going to talk to Ryoichi like this.

"So do you want to conquer the world someday?" I grinned, messing Ryoichi's hair up.

"What is it with conquering the world?" he answered, sniffling. "Yeah, you become the leader but then you have to worry about-" He put one finger up, making a countdown- "—your people, the slaves, the rebels, and those who want you dead," Ryoichi said in disgust. "—so they can rule the world. Conquering the world must be the most boring job."

I chuckled at his answer. "Do you miss your father?"

Ryoichi didn't answer.

"Lady Yukiko…"

I turned around to see Nathan walking towards me. "I'm sorry, Lady Yukiko, for interrupting you. Toshiro came to tell me that it's time for you to leave," Nathan reported and then stepped a few meters away from us again, giving us a little privacy.

Regretting that I had to leave, I turned to say goodbye to Ryoichi. "It was nice meeting you," I said, smiling.

"How can I miss someone I have never met?" Ryoichi muttered.

I was about to walk away from him when I heard him talk. I didn't say anything and waited for him to continue.

"When people ask me if I miss my father, I don't know exactly what to say. Is it possible not to miss someone who I never knew from the beginning?" he asked me with a sad smile. "I don't blame the people who took him away from me. Everyone dies for a reason, that's what my mom said. I guess... maybe the real reason I don't miss my dad is because I know he's with me-" he pointed to his heart with tears forming in his eyes again. "—here. My mom said that my dad loved me, even if I didn't feel it… its enough."

Taking Ryoichi into my arms again, I hugged him tightly.

Because what he said… the longing in his voice for his dad… that brought me to tears.

_-_

_-_

After that emotional hug, I left for Hong Kong but when I reached the headquarters, I was almost assassinated by Hajimi's men. We were outnumbered since they knew I wouldn't be bringing that much back up with me. We were being slaughtered but luckily for me, Haruka's husband was there, who reluctantly saved me.

"Why did you save me?" I said tersely while healing the wounds he acquired because of me. Yusuke was one person who hated to use his Earth Alice. "I could have easily died and your clan will finally get rid of me."

"After you destroyed my family, trust me, you don't know how much I wanted to leave you to die," Yusuke drawled. He was a man in his mid-forties and had dark golden hair. "Unfortunately for me, I still have some principles left in me that requires saving your ass even if you don't deserve it."

Biting down a chuckle that was about to escape me, I continued to heal his wounds.

"How is Nathan?"

"He's doing fine."

"Haruka?"

"Still determined to kick your ass for being an asshole," I replied with a small smile. After making sure he had no more wounds, I helped him stand up. "Why are you here?"

"I heard Nathan didn't take Nina's death well and I was also informed he kidnapped a little boy." He then dug into his coat and threw me an envelope. "When I heard you were coming here, I reluctantly decided to give you these documents that my men gathered for me."

"What has this got to do with Nathan?" I asked, opening the envelope.

"We both know who Nathan is and that it was because of you, he is with us."

I scanned over the reports but then froze when I got to the most important detail. "It can't be… Lord Hajimi never told me who his daughter was." I said horrified at what I had just learned.

"Mikan Sakura is the daughter of Keisuke Asami and Yuka Azumi, who was the current girlfriend of Natsume Hyuuga before his assumed death."

"That means…" I trailed off, putting my hands to my mouth.

He nodded curtly. "The boy who Nathan captured… is his son."

-

-

When Toshiro saw me coming, the door of the car opened and the last man I thought I would ever think of sharing a ride with, stepped out of the car.

"_Finished reminiscing about your childhood, Lady Yukiko?"_ Yusuke mocked.

I was surprised that at the last minute, he decided to come back with me to Japan. His reason? He had nothing better to do and was on a vacation leave at work. When we arrived, I was told that Hajimi was on his way to the Academy which was a perfect time because I would be able to speak with his daughter alone. When we were almost at his place, I received word from Haruka that Nathan remembered who he was and that Mikan Sakura was able to get her son back.

The reason why I wanted to come to the park was to think of what I was about to do. If turning my back away from everything… _was going to be worth it._

"Shut up, Shin," I said, accepting the hand gloves Toshiro handed to me.

"Such a feisty grandmother," Yusuke said in a sardonic tone before giving me a mocking salute.

"Lady Yukiko, if I may interrupt," Toshiro said, bowing. "I have just received word that our men came to contact mission leader, Narumi. There was a brief battle between our squads but they informed Mr. Narumi about the assault that is bound to happen at the Academy. "

"Are they heading back to the school?"

"As we speak right now, they'll reach the place in 30 minutes."

"That's too long."

"And Lady Haruka?" I inquired.

"She's on the way with all of our men from the summer house. They'll reach the school in approximately 10minutes."

Nodding, I looked at the clear sky once more.

"What are we going to do?" Yusuke asked.

"_You're mad at someone who's already dead. That sucks. How can you take revenge on them now?"_

"_I don't blame the people who took him away from me. Everyone dies for a reason, that's what my mom said. I guess...maybe the real reason I don't miss my dad is because I know he's with me."_

I chuckled when I remembered our conversation but then stopped. It was my fault Ryoichi was in this position. It was my fault he did not know his father. It was my fault for messing with so many lives. Because of my hate and hunger to fulfill my promise, I have been blinded with what I have been doing. In the end, Naozumi was right.

"_My mom told me about forgiveness," Ryoichi said, stretching his arms out. "She said that it was good to forgive because I might end up asking forgiveness to the person I did not want to forgive in the beginning."_

I turned to face Yusuke, stepped forward and bowed down to his feet.

"What the-" Yusuke said, jumping away from me.

"Please forgive me… for everything I have done to your family," I said remorsefully. "I am sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I heard a sigh and then felt a pat on my back.

"That's enough, Lady Yukiko. You had your reasons why you did that… and I hate to admit it… but I respect you for living this long to accomplish what you want."

"But I…I..." I trailed off, looking at him, not minding the tears rolling down my face. "It's because of me… because I refused to heal your son-"

Yusuke held his hand to stop me from talking. With another long sigh, he helped me stand up. "Lady Yukiko, we can't change what has happened before but it is time for us to move forward. We can't keep on living in the past. We've got to let go of our hate or we'll never find true happiness."

Brushing away my tears, I nodded vigorously, "Thank you." Yusuke gave a rare smile and headed back inside the car. Closing my eyes, I gave one long exhale. I snapped my eyes open, "To the Academy," I ordered Toshiro. The old man smiled and opened the door for me and when it closed there was only one thing in my mind.

_It was time to leave the past behind._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Chapter 14**:**

**Sacrifices**

"_Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love is by far, the truest type of love."_

_-_

-

-

-

"_So what will it be, Ms. Sakura," my father asked. "Who will you choose: the life of your only son or the life of the only man you have ever loved?" _

-

-

-

-

**Mikan**

-

-

-

-

"_What kind of fucking choices are those?!"_ Shino roared.

Before I got the chance to prevent Shino from doing something stupid, he was already in mid-air with all the intentions of killing my father. He had summoned his water dragons again and was quickly descending from the sky.

"Shino, no!!!" I shouted. "Don't do it!"

In a quick second, I watched Keisuke Asami lazily grin at his attacker and simply snap his fingers. As expected, before the water dragons even reached my father, Shino had been hit by lightning that came out of nowhere in every direction which sent a very electrocuted Shino tumbling towards the ground. Immediately, I ran towards Shino. Shino had been very lucky my father didn't use half of his Alice on him but it was enough for Shino to feel pain that was worst than a toothache.

"That was stupid of you, Shino!" I barked at him while trying to help him off his feet.

"Sorry princess," Shino replied, gritting his teeth. "Do you mind saving the lecture for a moment? I just had an _electrifying revelation_ on how strong our principal is. An "_Are you alright, Shino?"_ would be nice to hear."

"Are you alright?" I asked sarcastically.

"Are you freaking mad? How dare you ask me that kind of question?" Shino said, huffing. "That hurt!"

I wanted to wring Shino's neck. He was still being an arrogant ass at the wrong time. "Shut up, Shino." I turned to face my father who seemed to be amused at our little banter.

"Finished with your commercial break?" I heard Persona ask.

Trying not to give the bastard the satisfaction of my anger that wanted, more than anything, to blast him into tiny little pieces and feed half of his body to the piranhas, I sent him a bland stare and thought of ways to get out of the situation with everyone I cared about, being safe.

"Why didn't you use your Alice?" Shino asked quietly with a hint of disappointment. "You could have used it while I was distracting them."

"Because she knows she can't," Persona answered in a chilling voice. "She knows that if her father was involved in this current situation it would be hard for her to come up with a plan and-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed, clutching my fist very tightly.

"Mikan…" Shino whispered beside me and held onto my right arm, making sure I wouldn't attack Persona.

Not even bothering to look at Shino, I shrugged off Shino's arm and concentrated on what options I had left… which, at the moment, was zero. My father and Persona knew what I was capable of doing. Back then, they used me more on defense, it was Natsume who went for the offense. The only time I was on the offense team was when I really needed to be in it, which was very rare. The only thing that Persona needed to guess was what Alice stones I had with me.

Those stones were not just any ordinary Alice stones. I would place the small amount of Alice _which I borrowed from_, into the stone, so whenever I needed to use a specific Alice, all I had to do was to absorb the stone in my hand again. After using the Alice, I made sure to return it to the stone. The Alice I borrowed from wasn't enough to damage the original Alice user. The only problem was, the stones I had with me weren't the ones I needed at this very moment. I had not anticipated this to happen, so this was a big blow for me.

"I can't use my Nullification Alice because of the seal," I replied while refusing to think I had no options to save my son and friends. "Before I even get the chance to use my Alice, a great amount of electricity will surge right through me. The more I try to use it, the more electrocuted I get."

"What are you talking about?" Shino asked, clearly confused with what I was saying. "I never saw you get tattooed!"

I wanted to laugh at how Shino was taking this information. "Remember you always wondered how was I able to convince the Academy that they could trust me that I would not join forces with the AAO or any other sadistic organization?"

"Yeah… but what has that got to do with-"

"The principal and the members of the school board-"

"My grandfather?" Shino asked a little surprised.

"Including your grandfather," I confirmed. With my left hand, I pulled down my jacket and showed him half of my bare shoulder. The symbol wasn't that big. It was just a plain big circle with three more circles inside locked together. "The circles seem to be plain circles but actually if you look at it with a huge magnifying glass, it's an inscription. They made me do it so if they find out that I have betrayed my word, the principal would activate it."

"When did you know it was activated?"

"The moment you attacked him," I didn't have to mention who _him_ was because I was glaring at my father. When Shino tried to attack, I felt something hot on my back and I knew immediately that my father activated the seal. There was no way I could use my nullification powers.

All of a sudden Shino started to laugh. I wasn't sure if the electric shock was too much for him or he was just completely insane. I looked at Hotaru who was sending Shino death glares. Only really, really insane people would laugh.

"What's so funny?" my father asked, intrigued. I noticed some of my father's henchmen start to appear nearby, waiting for the signal to attack us. I couldn't help but think that we were outnumbered and without me using my Alice, the advantage of the situation was 90 percent in my father's favor.

"Oh man," Shino said, wiping away the tears from his face. "Well the fact that you have, A. Mikan's son hostage and B. tattooed Mikan…I'm pretty sure none of you will see daylight today."

"And may I ask why you have come to that strange assumption, Mr. Suzuki?" my father amusingly asked.

"Shino…" I warned.

"Why?" Shino said with a smirk. He stepped in front of me, completely ignoring my warning. "Because Principal Asami, _Natsume Hyuuga will kill you for hurting them_."

And then three things happened at once.

First, Shino disappeared and aimed for my father once again. "Again, Mr. Suzuki?" I heard my father ask. But then Shino suddenly appeared by Ryoichi's side and quickly grabbed him. "Get out of my way!" Shino shouted as he carried my son and attacked those who got in his way.

Second, I decided to attack my father, giving Shino some time to get away as far as he could with Ryoichi. I didn't have to worry about Persona attacking me because as Shino spoke about _Natsume Hyuuga will blah blah blah_ stuff…

_I knew Natsume was here._

Who wouldn't?

Only one person would stupidly rain fireballs in every direction.

Turning my attention back to my father, I had to concentrate because the moment he snapped his fingers, all of us could get hit by his lightning. Not wanting to go with this option, I swiftly dug through the far pockets of my coat and took out two guns that Hotaru made sure I'd carry and shot it at my father. I was capable of twenty-four shots before I needed to reload. Without any hesitation, I fired six times, one aiming for the head, twice at the heart, both hands and the leg… hoping that I'd hit even one part of the body, preferably the hands so he wouldn't be able to use his Alice.

And to my amazement, _all six shots hit every target._

Approaching my dead father, I stopped and realized I easily killed my father. _"The mimicker,"_ I murmured when I saw my father turn back to his real identity, Masura Kazaku, a classmate of ours in the Dangerous Ability group when Natsume and I were still in high school.

I turned around and saw Persona briefly smiling at me before turning away to attack Aoi and Natsume. _How did Aoi escape_? Wait… if the mimicker was here… then his twin was here too. I searched for Shino. "STOOOOOP!!!!" I cried out to Shino who wasn't that far away. "IT ISN'T RYOICHI!!!" Just as I warned him, the boy who Shino was holding, opened his eyes. "SHINO!!!" I screamed.

It was too late for me to reach him or for Shino to react. The curved dagger the boy was holding was already about to be stabbed into Shino's back. But all of a sudden the boy let go of the dagger, fell down to the ground and howled in pain. Right in the center of the boy's right hand, were two flaming arrows that struck his middle.

I looked to see if it was Natsume but turned to find Aoi a few meters away from me with her bow and arrows of flame, ready to target the Ryoichi lookalike. At the same time, Natsume had just been whipped from behind by Persona.

"MIKAN BEHIND YOU!!!" Shino screamed.

Just as I turned around, the boy was running towards me with a roar like cry, lifting the dagger with his bloody right hand. But suddenly, he stopped and fell to the ground.

_Aoi had just shot him in the head. _

I wanted to feel bad for the boy but as soon as the boy died, it transformed into its real form, an adult who had dark wavy hair, green eyes and a scared face. Instantly, I recognized him as the elder twin brother of Masura. Senji Kazaku, a shape shifter and Persona's loyal follower. I knew it was him because of the scar Natsume gave him next to his left eye. He was one of those Dangerous Ability creeps in class that I truly despised. He wasn't strong nor was he weak but the only time I felt safe around Senji was when Natsume was with me.

"_May I suggest that this mini-reuniting celebration come to an end?" _

I snapped my head up and _he_ was slowly coming out from the entrance of the forest. No one could see who he was because he was still in the shadows but I didn't need to know, I _knew_ that voice. As he slowly came out, guns were pointed at us in every direction.

"_Don't you agree… daughter_?" asked the real Keisuke Asami who was holding a gun to Ryoichi's back.

-

-

-

-

**Natsume**

-

-

-

-

As soon as I left Lady Haruka, I expected returning to the Academy would be difficult. True enough, Mikan's father must have known I was returning since I was greeted in a very _welcoming way_. The team Keisuke must have sent were probably novices at dealing with extreme people like me because it took me less than three minutes for them to decide they weren't going to win against me. Jumping on top of their heads enabled me to get over the gates. Getting inside the Academy gates was always easy; it was getting out of the Academy that was difficult.

My chest suddenly pounded when I noticed there were no lights on, which was a bad sign. If it wasn't for the lightning bolt that came from the enchanted forest, I wouldn't have found the idiot right away. Hiding in the shadows of the trees, my heart skipped a beat when I got a clear view of what was happening. Ryoichi and Youichi were by the principal's side and the bastard, Persona. The idiot and Shino were surrounded by Keisuke's men who were also guarding Hotaru, Aoi, Yuu, Ruka, and Koko. Instead of being scared, I noticed that Hotaru had an irritated look and was muttering something into my sister's ears whose eyes were closed. No one noticed Hotaru because they were clearly more interested watching the main event.

Fury swept right through me when I heard the idiot explain why she wasn't using her Alice. The stupid idiot allowed herself to be sealed by the Academy. I found the right time to attack when Shino vanished by the idiot's side. Leaping out from the shadows, I started throwing fire balls in every direction the enemy was coming out from and throwing one big one in Persona's direction. I went to attack Persona so he wouldn't go after Mikan but the bastard just smiled and made his men be his offense and defense. Furious that Persona wasn't fighting me directly, I had to come up with a quick way to kill the bastard.

"Welcome back, Natsume. I missed you," Persona greeted me with a hysterical laugh. "You don't know how happy you've made me, now that my favorite black cat is back." He whistled, signaling that he was going to fight me. He took out his whip and hurled it towards me as I tried to aim at him once again. Jumping away from the whip, I suddenly saw Aoi, who somehow escaped, and was up in the air aiming at Persona with her flaming arrow. "NOW!!!" I shouted at Aoi. At once, five flaming arrows came towards Persona while I shot five more fireballs at the same time. But it still wasn't enough to hit Persona because he disappeared. He then appeared on top of me, grazing me with his whip when I jumped away from me.

"STOOOOP! IT ISN'T RYOICHI!"

I looked at Mikan to see what she was talking about but because I got distracted, Persona was able to use his whip on me. He hit me on the wrist and pulled me towards him. Aoi, who was supposed to send more arrows at Persona, was now focusing on saving Shino. When I was almost near him, I stood up, pulled hard on the whip and punched Persona across the face. I wasn't able to jump away that far when Persona was above me and whipped me from behind. The pain surged through my whole body but I bit it down. Jumping once again, I threw a fire ball at Persona but he disappeared and appeared right next to Ruka and Hotaru. "I don't think so," Persona said coolly. "I can use my Alice on them right at this very moment."

Damn it!

"_May I suggest that this mini-reuniting celebration should come to an end?" _

Looking at the person who had just spoken, I noticed the idiot freeze in her spot when I saw who came out of the shadows. It was Principal Keisuke who was pointing a gun at Ryoichi. We were surrounded by the principals' men who were all pointing a gun towards us.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Mom… I think I'm sick," Ryoichi said, pretending not to be frightened. "I… I… I don't feel well."

"Its okay, Ryoichi," Mikan's father said coldly. "You'll get your medicine once your mommy helps me first."

I stood beside Mikan, forgetting everything, forgetting Persona and my friends… all that mattered at this very moment was Ryoichi, who was in grave danger.

"It's going to be-" Mikan's voice broke. "—al… al…alright. Mommy's here." She was clutching my hand very tightly and that made me want to do everything in my power to ease her pain.

"First of all, leave the guest alone, Persona. We need them. Have your men take them to the site and make sure you guard them _well._" Mikan's father said sharply to Persona who bowed and ordered four men to carry out the principal's order. They roughly carried a still unconscious Ruka, Yuu and Koko into the forest.

"Get your dirty hands off me and Aoi!" Shino shouted as they both were brought inside the forest.

"If I see one wound on my sister, one _mark_…" I said, snarling at the one who was handling my sister. "I'll burn you to death!" The man must have believed me because he suddenly pushed Aoi inside the forest much faster.

When it came to Imai, Mikan's father stopped the person who carried her. "I must admit I am surprised to find Ms. Hyuuga free. How was she able to escape an Imai invention?

Hotaru laughed sarcastically. "I am the inventor, obviously I know my inventions' weaknesses."

"You said your inventions were flawless."

"I'm not stupid to tell you its flaws, Principal Keisuke. Only idiots like you, think there aren't any flaws in an invention." Hotaru said icily.

"Take her," Keisuke commanded and then looked at us. "Oh, you're wondering about Mr. Youichi Hijiri?" he asked. He must have caught me looking at Youichi. "Ms. Sakura is correct. Indeed, that isn't Youichi. It's another shape shifter pretending to be him." The man that looked like Youichi stood up, smiled evilly at us and vanished. "You know the Academy is filled with Shape shifters. Mr. Hijiri is inside and currently waiting for your gracious appearance."

Clenching my right fist into a hard ball, my hand ached to punch Mikan's father.

I felt Mikan tremble beside me. She was staring hopelessly at Ryoichi. "Remember lesson number one, stay calm. Drastic decisions lead to drastic consequences," I whispered. After a few seconds, Mikan brushed her tears away and exhaled.

When the idiot calmed down, I turned my attention to the principal. "Since when did the Academy start relying on guns?" I mocked. "I remember something about a strict no guns policy. Weren't you the one that said guns are used by cowards?"

"I do agree with that policy, Mr. Hyuuga," Mikan's father said with a smile while he kept the gun steady behind Ryoichi's head. "But times have changed. Guns seem to be more persuasive in situations like this."

"What do you want from us?" I barked at the principal.

"I need my daughter to call out the forbidden book," he said simply. "Give it to her now or I'll blow your son's head."

"Mommy… what's the old man talking about?" Ryoichi asked, his voice shaking.

"_Don't you know?"_ Principal Keisuke asked with feign shock and then laughed. "I think your man enough to know _the truth_."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted.

"Nathan Shin is-"

"STOP IT!" Mikan's voice boomed loudly. "Ryoichi doesn't deserve to learn the truth this way! Stop… _please..."_ Both of them looked at each other intensely before Principal Keisuke looked away from her.

"What book?" Mikan said curtly after a few seconds.

"The book that sealed Kiyoshi," Keisuke replied with a twisted smile, "—only those who speak the ancient language can summon it." He looked at me. "Except to get the book you need the summoning spell. Am I right, Mr. Hyuuga?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I retorted, my temper rising every second.

"The secret code," he drawled, "Your father must have given you something for you to protect."

"I don't know what you're saying!"

"You don't?" he asked once more. "Perhaps this will help you remember."

He fired the gun at one of his men, who fell limply into his own pool of blood and then pointed it back at Ryoichi. "You know I can shoot your son, Mikan."

"Don't touch him!" Mikan cried out. I caught her in the nick of time or else Keisuke's men could have fired at us. I wouldn't be surprised if they received _a shoot to kill memo_ from Persona without the principal's knowledge. When I felt Mikan calm down, I let go of her slowly.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I'm impatiently waiting."

Damn! Damn everything to hell! The only thing my father ever mentioned to me was to keep a certain pendant safe at all times. And that pendant was the same one that I gave the idiot before my presumed death. "Do you have the necklace I gave you?" I muttered to the idiot.

Mikan looked at me with a confused expression. "Of course, I always wear it with me." She said, as she took it off her neck and gave it to me.

"This is what my father gave me before he died," I shouted, showing the principal the clear heart shaped diamond. "I swear this is it. So I don't know what words you-" I stopped speaking when I heard Mikan gasp.

"Give it to me," she said urgently, grabbing the necklace from me. She then took the pendant and placed it under the moonlight. "It can only be seen in the moonlight." I heard her mutter to herself. Mikan examined it closely and closed her eyes but I could see that see her mouth was moving as if she was memorizing something. After a minute, she snapped her eyes wide and placed the pendant on top of her palms.

"_I say unto thee,_

_Hear my call, hear my plea_

_Return to thee which I have hidden_

_For what I have thy have banish must now return to thee_

_Return Forbidden Book"_

After she spoke those strange words, the pendant disappeared and the ground began to shake. Suddenly, the ground where the idiot was standing opened slightly and out appeared a black ancient covered book that was floating beside her. The front cover had funny symbols written on it but it seemed that only the idiot could read what the cover said.

"This is what you wanted," Mikan yelled at her father as she grabbed the book. "Now give me back my son!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," Principal Keisuke said, still aiming his gun at Ryoichi. Gone was the Ryoichi's frightened face. Instead, he was looking at his mother with wonder as if he couldn't believe that his mother was capable of doing that. "You don't know how long I have waited for this moment to come. Ever since I found out where some of the missing pages to my grandfather's diary were, I couldn't wait for this day to come."

"Then take the book!" I stated furiously, calculating the possible steps I could take to retrieve Ryoichi.

"It's not that simple," Mikan's father said. "Only Ms. Sakura can read from the book. I was so surprised when I accidently found out Ms. Sakura knew how to read the gypsy symbols. I never dared to learn about her strange grandfather before. But after I knew she could read those symbols, I made sure to learn everything about Ms. Sakura's past." He said, smiling. "And out of all the strangers in this small world, Mikan's mother had to leave it with someone who was related to Takashi."

"That's why you had that sign in front of your desk," the idiot accused. "You wanted to see if anyone could recognize it."

"Yes, I was surprised when I had you read it and you did. I was so happy but then your mother had to use that spell. Because I found out too late about the spell Yuka casted, you couldn't read it and nor would I be able to get from the flame caster the key to summon the book. I was even happier when I learned that the flame caster was still alive. I thought all my efforts would go down the drain when the Mr. Hyuuga was assumed dead but then here we are, you have the book in your hand," Principal Keisuke said happily. "_Now, the real celebration begins."_

-

-

-

**Keisuke**

-

-

-

"_Damn you!"_ My daughter cried out. If it wasn't for the Hyuuga who was pulling Mikan back tightly, I knew she'd have tried to jump forward and scratch my eyes out. Her eyes were blazing with fury. "My son is not some kind of guinea pig to be tested on!" Mikan spat. "I got you your fucking book, so give me back my son!"

"I can't allow that," I said with a sly grin, holding her son's collar tightly. I could feel the shudder from the boy who was trying his best not show he was scared. "I still need your son. You still remember the rules of engagement, don't you Ms. Sakura and Mr. Hyuuga? This is to make certain that neither of you do something _foolish_."

"Foolish?" Mikan shrieked after successfully taking off the flame caster's hands from her body. "You need me to read from the book right?" She slowly turned around, chuckling. "Am _I _not the _only _one in this ENTIRE planet who can read it?" Mikan asked with a laugh. She placed her gun to her temple and threatened, "WHAT IF I KILLED MYSELF RIGHT NOW? IS THAT WHAT YOU MEANT BY FOOLISH?"

Startled at the turns of events, I looked at Persona and signaled the others not to make any sudden moves. I was impressed by how Mikan found a flaw in this situation. I should have taken away the weapons Imai must have given her. From the expression on Mikan's face, she was ready to do some serious damage. I lowered my gun from the boy's head but still pointed it to his back and looked at the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga had a look of surprise on his face and was muttering something fast under his breath. He must not have known that Mikan was going to do this.

"Don't you even dare think I'm not serious Principal Keisuke," she warned crisply, cocking the gun. "Give me back my son! NOW!"

The Hyuuga was darting his eyes back and forth at me and Mikan. I was able to read from his lips a '_you're one crazy, stupid mother, you know that?'_

"MY SON!" Mikan demanded, completely ignoring the Hyuuga. She was holding the gun firmly.

"The exchange?" I asked in a sardonic tone.

"Give Ryoichi to Natsume and I'll come with you willingly," she replied grimly.

I couldn't afford to have Mikan shoot herself because of her ability to read from the book. "Damn," I muttered. I moved back slowly. "If I give him back, you'll still come with me?" I mocked.

"I've never broken my word," Mikan answered coldly.

"Alright," I said, not bothering to wait any longer. The sooner Mikan read from the book, the sooner everything would be completed. _I have no use for the boy anyway._ "At the count of three, we'll both lower our guns at the same time. Ryoichi, run back to your mother as fast as your tiny feet can," I said sarcastically. "Understand?" The boy nodded his head, preparing to run to his mother.

"Mikan," the Hyuuga spoke.

"Just take Ryoichi away from here, Natsume," Mikan ordered. "There isn't time to argue. Our son's life is at stake here."

"Damn it," cursed the Hyuuga, nodding with a jerk of his head.

"Mom…"

Ignoring her son, Mikan started the count off, "One."

"Two," I sneered.

"Three," we said together. We both lowered our guns but then I felt a familiar presence that was coming my way. I quickly looked at Persona. "SHE'S HERE!"

"NULLIFY!"

Ryoichi was going to make his first step when the Hyuuga sensed what I was going to do. He leapt forward to get his son but wasn't quick enough because I grabbed the boy's collar just in time and tossed him to Persona who caught him. I delivered a powerful kick to the flame caster's stomach and ducked the firing shots that my daughter must have sent at me. I surprised her by appearing behind her, accurately shooting the guns off her hands and placing my gun against her back at the exact moment I felt a gun on my forehead. I looked up with a sly grin.

_It was Yuka._

And she did not look happy.

"Good evening, Yuka," I said cheerfully. "What brings you to the Academy so late at nigh-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Yuka hissed. "Don't mess with me, Keisuke. Let my daughter and her son go!"

"No," I said firmly, pushing the gun into Mikan's back. I knew very well that she wouldn't hesitate to fire hers. Her only problem was that our precious daughter was in the middle. Yuka knew that if she shot me, I would still be able to shoot our daughter. So it was a lose/lose situation.

"If I were you Hyuuga, I wouldn't go near Persona," I said out loud. The Hyuuga would definitely try to do something outrageous just to get his son back. "The more you do, the more you put your son at risk of making Persona use his Death Alice on him…Oh yeah…he can't," I smirked at Yuka. "Yuka has nullified our Alices, making it impossible for anyone of us to use our powers. But then Persona still has his whip to choke your son."

Mikan gasped while Yuka dug the gun into my forehead. "YOU BASTARD!" Yuka hissed.

"Bastard?" I asked, chuckling. "I assure you, Yuka, that I am a full blooded Asami."

"Did you hear that?" I heard Persona taunt the Hyuuga. "I can still kill your son…_slowly._"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The Hyuuga yelled but I knew it worked. The Hyuuga wouldn't move a muscle. "Before this night is over, I swear to every god there is that you're going to die!"

"Mom… mommy… I'm alright, don't worry about me," Ryoichi called out, struggling to get out of Persona's grasp. "Mr. Shin… please help my mom."

"Don't worry Ryoichi. Your mom is much stronger than you think she is," Hyuuga said in an assuring tone. "She's a tough idiot."

"That's right, _daughter,_" I said sarcastically. "You don't have to worry about a thing in the next few hours. Actually, no one will remember this whole incident."

"What are you talking about?" Yuka asked.

"After I wake Kiyoshi's soul, I'll be able to turn back time," I announced proudly.

"What?!" Hyuuga asked, shocked and then laughed. "Why didn't anyone tell me that the idiot's father was a complete lunatic?"

"You see, Kiyoshi wasn't that strong," I explained, disregarding the Hyuuga's comment. "He couldn't control Shax's spirit. But I can. And when I do, I'll make sure we'll all be a family."

"A family?" Mikan echoed.

"Yes, dear _daughter_, a family," I gritted out. "I thought my dream of reviving Kiyoshi's soul would never come true. No Hijiri line was able to produce an heir that had neither the Ghost Alice nor someone who could ready the ancient gypsy language. But then Youichi was born and to my delight, he had the Alice we were looking for. I made sure to watch over the welfare of Mr. Youichi and to make sure no harm would come to him. And then you stepped in," I said softly, patting her hair like a pet. "The reason why I made you, dear Mikan, to train under the Dangerous Ability was to spite your mother."

"And you succeeded," Yuka said with ferocity. "How I hated you for tainting Mikan's hands and soul! Mikan was innocent!"

I gave a sarcastic laugh. "Then you should've known the consequences when you made _that_ choice! When you chose to hurt me!"

"Why now?" Mikan asked quietly, "Why did you have to wait this long? Why didn't you do it when you learned I could read from the book? You had me and Youichi in your hands, completely tucked away."

"Because young Youichi wasn't old enough to call upon the likes of Kiyoshi, his Alice was not that strong. Mr. Hijiri could call on simple spirits but not those from the forbidden book. And of course Lady Yukiko's annoying interference, my irritating rival," I said with a sigh. "I knew she wanted to revive her dead lover so I had to be careful since I wasn't sure who was my foe or ally inside the Academy. Did you know how angry I was when I learned that only the eldest of the Hyuugas would know the way to summon the book? The great Takashi made sure that it would not be easy to find the forbidden book. Indeed, no one would ever think that a Hyuuga would be part of the key to finding the book because back then the Hyuuga clan hated our five founders for destroying their family." I narrowed my eyes at Yuka, "And of course, _you _had to do something we did not agree on."

"I'm so fucking glad I did it," Yuka lashed out.

"Pardon me for my early so-called death," Hyuuga mocked, interrupting Yuka's fury. "You knew Lady Yukiko had some asset inside the school and you were afraid that they'd go after the idiot and Youichi. That's why you allowed them to leave the Academy. You were sure of yourself that Lady Yukiko wouldn't find them because you knew you would be able to convince the idiot's mother to use a spell."

"We agreed on a spell that would enable Mikan and her gang to be forever hidden by the people who knew her. Only those who knew about the plan weren't affected. But then Yuka had made a very odd request to kidnap you and her daughter. It was only later on I finally understood when I was given reports that Mikan had taken an interest in you when you were still Nathan. I've always silently watched Mikan from a distance, so I knew when she smiled at you – you had to be Natsume Hyuuga."

"You based it on a smile?" Hyuuga asked sarcastically. "What keen senses you have."

"You don't get it, Mr. Hyuuga. When you guys were still in the Academy, there was one smile she reserved only for you. And when she thought you were gone, it was forever robbed from her. I've seen her date other men but she never shared that smile. And then you came. Isn't that right Yuka?" I asked with a sly smile. Yuka knew how it felt to watch our child, who would never recognize us as her parents. There had never been a time when I talked to my daughter and saw resentment and coldness in her eyes. "But if it wasn't for Mikan being attracted to you when you were still Nathan Shin, I would have given up," I continued. "When Yuka informed me that you were indeed Natsume Hyuuga, I encouraged her to undo her mistake. But when she told me the consequence of you choosing the dream world, I anxiously waited, held my breathe as she struggled to regain her memories about you. It was a huge gamble for me because if she did not succeed then everything I tried to achieve would go to waste." I smiled, "But you did not fail me. Yes, you did not fail me at all."

"Why are you doing this?" I heard Mikan whisper, "Make me understand."

"Ask your mother," I said with contempt. "It's her fault all of you are in this situation."

"My fault? Why would this be my fault? I never asked you to do this," Yuka said coldly. "And you think your daughter will forgive you with what _you're _doing?"

"My DAUGHTER," I gritted out. "—never acknowledged me as her father, thanks to you!"

"DON'T POINT FINGERS AT ME!" Yuka yelled.

"AND WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO BLAME!" I roared back. "WHO WAS THE REASON WHY I NEVER KNEW I HAD A DAUGHTER IN THE FIRST PLACE BEFORE SHE CAME TO THIS SCHOOL?!"

"Is this why you're doing this?" Hyuuga asked. I could sense a hint of disgust and surprise in his voice.

"Her mother never gave me the chance to be a father to Mikan," I explained furiously. "I loved her! I loved her with all my heart and soul but what did she do? She betrayed me when she walked away from me and killed my parents!"

"I never killed them! My father did what he had to do… your father killed mine!" Yuka burst out. "My mother was innocent!"

"And so was my mother but our fathers do not seem to agree," I said crisply. "So now we're even."

Yuka's furious expression suddenly changed with a mixture of shock and understanding. She surprised me by slowly lowering her gun to her side. She did not put it away but held onto it tightly. "I have my reasons why I hid her from you," Yuka said quietly and looked at Mikan. "I didn't leave you for just any reason."

"But you did. You left us!" I said with loathing. "You knew that I would have done everything, ANYTHING to keep you safe. Yet, you denied me the chance to have a family! I begged you to come back to me! I BEGGED YOU!"

"I had to do it, Keisuke!" Yuka replied forcefully. "Believe me. I wanted to be with you. Even if my father said your father killed my mother-"

"It wasn't my fault Yuka!" I lashed out. "I didn't kill your mother."

"I know!" she said softly.

"Then why, damn you! Why did you leave me? Why did you forsake my love?" I shouted. My eyes stung with tears. I felt my chest rising and falling rapidly. It was the question I've always wanted her to answer.

"Because I love you Keisuke, that's why I could not be by your side," Yuka answered, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I refused to be with you because of the future that was in store for our daughter. Before Mikan was born, I was planning to go back to you. I was willing to leave my life behind for you…but…" She looked at Mikan. "I gave birth to you."

"What did the idiot do?" I heard the Hyuuga question.

"What did I do?" Mikan asked, confused.

Yuka wiped away her tears before answering her. "My mother's Alice is predicting the future. Once she touches someone with her bare hands, she can see what the future holds for that person. I must have inherited some of her Alice, so when I gave birth to you… I saw you killing your father."

"What…" Mikan said in an appalled tone.

"Maybe because I was going to turn my back on my father, my future changed. So I thought the best way for neither of you to get killed is for you…" Yuka trailed off, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"To live a normal life…" The Hyuuga boy said lazily. "Thank god, the idiot isn't normal."

"My mind was all set to come back to you Keisuke, even if my father disinherited me. But then I saw our daughter…her future," Yuka explained in a soft tone, her head down. "I saw her being asked who to save, her future son or you. So I came to a painful decision to protect both of you. To let our daughter live a normal life without any worries or fears about being an Alice user. Because I knew…if she killed you Keisuke," she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I wasn't sure if my heart could accept it. I would rather have our daughter hate me…than for me to despise her for killing you."

Watching Yuka bare her soul to me, telling me the true reasons she left me made my heart ache. "You're lying! You left me because you thought I was weak! That I wasn't good enough for you! That I couldn't protect you!" I shouted, trying to numb the pain I was feeling in my chest.

"No! It's not true!" Yuka sobbed, her shoulders shaking. "I just wanted to protect you. I wanted to protect_ our_ family."

I saw truth in Yuka's eyes, she was telling the truth. I didn't realize that I had let go of Mikan because she was now facing me, tears in her eyes. I slowly backed away but kept the gun pointed at her. I quickly brushed away the tears that escaped my eyes with my other hand; I could not let the walls I'd built around my heart to collapse so easily. I refused to allow all the years of careful planning to be forgotten easily because of the truth I saw in Yuka's eyes and understanding in my daughter's.

"_Dad…"_ I heard Mikan whisper. My heart pounded rapidly as she whispered the one word I had longed to hear from her. "I don't need you to change the past because then I wouldn't have met Hotaru. If it wasn't for Hotaru, I would have never met the world's greatest jerk that mankind has ever produced," she said with a teary smile. "And if I never met Hotaru and the jerk, I would never have met our son, Ryoichi. I want to keep these memories, Dad. No matter how much pain and suffering I went through…I would never trade it for anything," she walked slowly towards me and lowered my gun. "When I left the Academy, I was filled with anger and hate but after I gave birth to my son…all of it disappeared. I don't want to live a life filled with anger, disappointment and hate. I have my family back now and I wouldn't mind knowing my parents."

My hands began to shake as I finally realized what I'd done. I had pointed a gun and threatened to kill my own daughter. _I had almost wrecked my daughter's life_.

Mikan must have read my mind because she put both of her hands on my shaking hands and shook her head. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Stunned that my daughter would forgive me so easily, I backed away from her. "How can you forgive me so easy after what I put you through…what I almost put your son through?" I asked. As every second passed by, I was disgusted with myself. "I don't…I don't deserve your forgiveness," I croaked, gulping down the bitter taste in my mouth. "But…I'm truly sorry for whatever hurt I cost you."

Uncle Jinno was right. I had brought the Academy and our family name that my father had protected and love…to shame. "Yuka…" I said hoarsely, looking at Yuka who was crying. "I'm sorry for what my father did," I turned around. "Persona, let the kid and the others go. Have my men be informed that Mikan and the rest are not to be harmed," I ordered before heading back to the school.

"Keisuke!" Yuka called out.

I stopped but didn't look back, patiently waiting for Yuka to continue.

"I would still love to drink coffee early morning at the old place…at _our_ old place."

I felt as if my chest would burst out with all of the emotion I was feeling. Choking down a sob, I waited for three seconds before I replied, "I would love that too." And continued to walk back to the school and readied myself for Uncle Jinno's lightening wrath. It would take more than a few years to rebuild the foundation of trust with my family. But Yuka's simple invitation and my daughter's spoken forgiveness was enough for me to make the first step to remorse. I looked up to the dark sky and smiled a small smile. _One day, we'll be a family._

I suddenly stopped when I heard a shriek. It was Mikan. I turned around but was surprised to find myself being struck hard on the head. I tried to stay awake to see who my attacker was and when I blinked, I saw the last man I expected to find. It was Yuka's father.

_Hajime Azumi. _

That was my last thought before blacking out.

-

-

-

-

**Yuka Azumi**

-

-

-

-

Lady Yukiko was right as I watched Keisuke disappear into the shadows. She told me that Keisuke's hatred was based on me leaving him and the only way to persuade him to stop was to make him understand why I had to leave him and why I didn't want him to know he had a daughter. Now that Keisuke knows the truth, I hope one day what we both wished, will come true.

But there was one thing that was bugging me. Lady Yukiko said that Keisuke had been taunted by my father who had told him that he wasn't strong enough to protect me.

At the beginning of our discussion, I could not believe my father would do that but remembering the hatred my father had for the Asami family for killing my mother, I reluctantly accepted it. My father had loved my mother very deeply which is why he held a strong grudge against Keisuke's father and had vowed to bring down everything the Asamis have ever come to love. I knew about my father's goal and unwillingly accepted it for the sake of my mother but I did not expect my father to goad Keisuke to revive Kiyoshi.

I turned around to talk to Mikan and explain the truth further when I stopped abruptly.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mikan screamed. Mikan and Natsume were next to each other and both of them had genuine fear in their eyes.

Persona, who was smiling manically, placed the tip of his dagger to Ryoichi's throat and was gripping him hard by the hair. "Don't cry, little boy. Crying won't save you."

"What the hell are you doing, Persona?" I bellowed. "Keisuke ordered you to retrieve her friends and to give back her son!" I was completely bewildered. Why was Persona disobeying Keisuke's orders? Never once had he defied Keisuke, no matter how odd the request. Why now?

For once in my life I was glad that I had used my Nullification Alice ahead of time because I could feel that Natsume wanted to literally burn Persona alive. He had the expression of a murderer…which I completely understood. What he was doing best was to keep Mikan at bay before she made things worse. If I didn't do it, things would be much more difficult because Persona would be able to use his Death Alice on Ryoichi.

"Principal Keisuke stopped being my master the day he informed me why he wanted to raise the great Kiyoshi," Persona replied happily. "I do not wish to serve a master who has no desires to use the dark powers to conquer nations. I find it pathetic that our dear Principal would use it for him to get back the _family_ he was supposed to have."

"Traitor!" I hissed. "You've been betraying Keisuke since the beginning!"

"You are correct," Persona answered as he returned his gaze to me defiantly and looked at Natsume. "I've been passing information to Lady Yukiko without your knowledge. You think that Lady Yukiko is just a prim and proper lady? You have no idea how cunning your Lady Yukiko is."

"Lady…Lady Yukiko is not a bad person," Ryoichi cried out. "Don't believe him, mommy!"

"Shut up!" Persona snapped. He pushed the tip deeper into his throat and a small trickle of blood started to run down Ryoichi's throat. "One step, Ms. Sakura and I'll slice your son's throat first before you even get a chance to kill me," he warned.

Mikan was about to say something when she was cut off by a familiar voice who I've known my whole life.

"_Persona, enough! We need the boy!" _The voice growled.

Out of the shadows came a grey haired man, who was as tall as a basketball player with scars all over his face. He was wearing an expensive business suit as if he was attending a very important meeting. His facial expression was dead serious and was carrying a walking stick to help his limping gait.

"Father…" I whispered.

Mikan and Natsume suddenly looked at me with shock.

My father studied me for a moment, surprised to see me here. "What are you doing here, Yuka?" he asked coldly. When Persona saw my father approach him, he hesitated for a second before hiding his dagger and making Ryoichi stand up properly. I could tell the cut on Ryoichi's neck wasn't that deep, in fact I noticed that it was starting to disappear.

"What are _you_ doing here, father?" I replied angrily. "Since when did Persona start working for you?"

Ignoring me, he turned his back to me and scrutinized Ryoichi as if he was an interesting creature. "So, you're my grandson," I heard my father mutter before turning to Mikan and Natsume. I quickly stepped in front of them, knowing very well what my father was about to do. "She is my daughter!" I said, completely livid. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF USING HER!"

Expectantly, I felt a mind-blowing slap across my face. "How dare you speak to me like that?" My father said, outraged. "I'm doing this for your mother! For my wife!"

"Don't do this father. Don't make me your enemy," I pleaded, as the pain of the slap began to numb. I refused to look at him. "I don't want to fight you."

"You disgust me Yuka for choosing them instead of avenging your mother," my father stated. "I did not expect you to betray me for them."

"Mother is dead father," I said, looking at him stubbornly. "Mother wouldn't want you to do this!"

He slapped me once again. "You do not speak for your mother!" he answered me with a stony glare. "If you have chosen this filthy family of yours over me, then I have no daughter."

I stared at my father and saw in his eyes that he wasn't lying. I swallowed the fierce ache in my throat and returned my father's fierce gaze. "So be it." Just as I was about to make a move, my father lifted his hand.

"I wouldn't do that," he warned. He made a slight nod and suddenly a body descended onto the ground.

It was Keisuke and he was unconscious.

"Don't move!" I barked at Mikan who attempted to check out the wound on top of her father's head. "Your son is still in danger." I noticed Ryoichi was starting to lose consciousness because his eyelids were beginning to fall. From the looks of it, he was having the Alice fever all kids go through which meant Ryoichi was in a very vulnerable state.

"I am quite aware that you have the forbidden book in your hands, Ms. Sakura," my father said in a grim tone as he stood next to Persona. "As much as I want the show to be rolling because of our _unexpected guest_, I must ask you Ms. Sakura to give me the last secret word to revive Kiyoshi so that I may cause great havoc into this world."

"Unexpected guest?" Natsume murmured.

"Indeed Mr. Hyuuga," my father said, turning to him. "Outside the gates of the Academy, a little war has already begun. Apparently, Lady Yukiko and Lady Haruka have ordered an attack or act as a back up to help you in your mission Mr. Hyuuga or is it _Mr. Shin_?" he asked icily. I saw that Ryoichi's eyes opened with shock, as he understood who Nathan Shin really was.

"Dad?"

With that simple word from Ryoichi, it seemed to break Natsume because he roughly pushed past me.

"LET GO OF MY SON YOU BASTARD! LET HIM GO!" Natsume bellowed furiously. He would have been dead by his next step if it wasn't for Mikan who held him back. "IS THIS THE FUCKING REACTION YOU WANT FROM ME PERSONA?! IS THIS IT?!"

"You've finally proved to me that you are weak!" Persona gave a triumphant laugh as he finally got what he wanted from the flame caster. "You can never save anyone with that emotion."

If I hadn't asked Keisuke what Persona wanted from the Hyuuga, I wouldn't understand the bastard's glee. According to Keisuke, Persona wanted a flicker of emotion from the Hyuuga so that he'd succumb to the greatest weakness of mankind, _love_.

"If I were you, Mr. Hyuuga. I'd stop your babbling," my father said harshly. "Emotions will just make you weak and when you show it to your enemy they know exactly where to strike you hard," he snapped his fingers and a masked person appeared. "Have you obliterated Keisuke's followers?"

"Yes, master," the man said in a muffled voice. "The ritual is ready."

My father nodded. "Have Principal Keisuke tied up on the sacrifice table-"

"What?!" I asked, enraged.

"-and immediately bring Mr. Hijiri, Ms. Imai and Mr. Nogi here." The masked man nodded to my father's command and vanished. At the exact moment, Ryoichi collapsed.

"Ryoichi!" Mikan cried out but she stood her ground.

"His fever must be up again," I heard Natsume murmur. His whole body was rigid as they watched Persona carry him.

I could not afford to attack. There were many openings to make an assault but zero percentage of saving everyone. If I made one single move, Persona would stab Ryoichi. I knew my father had some sniper men ready to strike. I just needed to know how many of them were hiding. After what seemed like an eternity, three men showed up with what my father asked them to bring to him.

"Natsume!" Ruka said, "You're here!"

Ruka and Youichi had some bruises on their faces but they were alive and had alarmed expressions on their faces. Hotaru's was stony.

"Youichi, are you alright?" Natsume called out.

"I'm sorry I failed you," Youichi replied quietly, his head down.

"Don't be ashamed, Youichi!" Natsume barked. "You've watched the idiot and my son well! I'm proud of you."

The noise from outside was getting louder and my father noticed it because he whispered something into Persona's ears to which Persona smiled brightly. Persona snapped his hand and mayhem began. A large amount of men came attacking us. Because I had used my nullification and it would only wear off after an hour, Natsume could not use his Alice to defend him. My father could not use his Alice so he had to resort to his old back up plan. _Grave violence._

As I shot my father's men and those who came after my daughter and Natsume, I had come to the point where I had no more bullets left. As much as we tried to fend them off, it wasn't enough. My father had been well-prepared. We were outnumbered from the very beginning, I knew we'd be defeated. I tried to struggle out of the grasp of those who brought me down because one of them had hit me hard on the head. My anger flared as I saw Mikan with a bleeding lip and her hair, disheveled. The Hyuuga had some cuts and must have taken a few punches in the face because of his swollen eye and red cheeks but he didn't seem to mind because he was also glaring at the one who had hit Mikan.

"Let me tell you a story," my father said calmly as Mikan was brought to him. They made Mikan kneel down onto her knees and pushed her chin up by pulling her hair down roughly. "You see, all this began when your father's father had to go off and kill my innocent wife when HE fucking asked MY wife to predict your FATHER'S future!" My father said crisply. "And when my wife told him what his son would do, your grandpa killed my wife! So from then on, I have done everything in my power to bring down the Academy, the Asamis and everything they loved." He gripped Mikan's face. "Before your FATHER-" he gritted out, "-learned about the Hyuuga boy having the key to summoning the book, I knew who could read from the book."

"Grandpa…" Mikan eyes grow big. "No…"

"Yes, lil poor grandpa," my father nodded as he wiped Mikan's tears. "You see Mikan, the real reason why you can read the gypsy language is not because your grandfather taught you. It's because it's in your blood. Takashi's family name is Sakura. My wife's maiden name was Sakura and her elder brother, Makoto was a Sakura- the man you call grandpa."

"What?" I whispered.

I saw my father look at me. "That's right daughter. The day you gave your daughter, luck was on your side because that stranger happened to be your mother's brother."

"But mom said she didn't have any brothers." I called out. I could not believe this new revelation. That's why I felt at ease when I gave Mikan to him. _He_ must have known I was Yuna's daughter.

"Correct… from her mother's side," my father said quietly. "Yuna's mother was the second wife of the late Miwa Sakura, your grandfather. According to Yuna before she was born, her half brother Makoto did not like the marriage between Yuna's mother and his father, so he left. Eventually, Yuna was able to meet Makoto, who I guessed taught her how to read the gypsy symbols. But we must not waste our time on the past." He said, caressing Mikan's cheek.

My father held out his hand and one of his men carefully placed a scroll in his hand. "I've spent time and fortune to find this. It appears that there is another way of summoning Kiyoshi. I asked your grandpa very politely if he could read the passage for me and to tell me what I needed. At the beginning, he vigilantly kept on refusing me. He said he didn't know what I was talking about but I threatened to kill you and he cooperated." He stood up straight. "Except the old man had to have a fucking heart attack just before he finished writing down the words that Mr. Hijiri would be reading for us."

"You caused grandpa to die," Mikan said in a hoarse tone. "You killed him."

"And so will your friends, if you don't do what you are told," he said, grimly. "Now, Mikan Sakura will you read the passage?"

Mikan put her head down and I shuddered when I heard Mikan crying.

"Please?" My father asked sarcastically.

Silence from her.

"READ IT!" My father yelled. "READ IT!"

After a minute, Mikan slowly lifted her head, looked at him and spat on his face. "Over my dead body!" Mikan shouted. My father smiled at her, wiping his face and then slapped her hard.

"MIKAN!" Her friends cried out.

"Stop it father!" I screamed.

"TELL ME!" My father roared as he slapped her twice.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Natsume yelled, trying frantically to get away from his captors. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"STOP IT FATHER!" I screamed again.

"NEVER!" Mikan answered recklessly. "I WOULD RATHER LET YOU TORTURE ME THEN GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT!"

He gripped Mikan's cheeks again which must be hard because she was wincing. "You don't want to tell me-"

"Mikan!" Her friend Hotaru cried out. "Please let her go!"

"-then I shall force you!" My father yelled. Nodding to his men, they put Ruka, Youichi and Hotaru in one line. He then took out a gun placed it forward.

"Father, stop!"

"_Eeny_," he pointed to Ruka, _"Meeny"_ pointing at Youichi, _"Miny" _pointing at Hotaru, _"Moe" _He pointed the gun towards Hotaru's stomach. My stomach lurched because I knew why my father pointed the gun to Hotaru's stomach. _My father must have known that Ms. Hotaru Imai was pregnant._

"You don't think I knew about it?" My father asked the shocked Hotaru who had covered her flat stomach. "My sources have reported your odd behavior Ms. Imai. The way you'd protectively place your hands on your stomach when you think no one was looking. You want the baby, don't you Ms. Imai?" He then narrowed his eyes at her. "The real reason why you didn't escape was because you didn't want to harm your baby or the father."

"_Hotaru…"_ Mikan whispered.

He walked towards Ruka, who by his furious expression wanted to punch my father. "Tell me Mr. Nogi, do you want to be a father and have this baby that the young Imai is now carrying or are you willingly to risk the poor baby's life because of Ms. Sakura's stubbornness?"

"Stop it! Don't listen to him Ruka!" Hotaru cried and was silenced when her captor covered her mouth.

"Mr. Nogi?" My father taunted and gripped his head to make him look at Hotaru, who was biting the hand of the man who was covering her mouth. "DO you want this CHILD?"

Ruka looked at Natsume and then at Mikan.

"Don't blame her Ruka!" Natsume shouted.

"No." My father said simply, "Alright then." He turned to one of his men and gave him his walking stick. "Strike Ms. Imai, directly in the stomach!"

"No father!" I called out, disgusted at his true nature. "STOP IT!"

"STOP! DAMN YOU! YES, I WANT THE CHILD!" Ruka shouted, stopping my father from giving his walking stick. "Don't hurt our baby!" Ruka begged, looking at Mikan, "Mikan…_please_."

"Do you hear that granddaughter? Your friend is pleading for you not to hurt his innocent child," my father taunted and turned to Mikan. "I thought you'd do everything for your friends, _Mikan_."

Mikan was crying on her spot, shaking her head. "No! No! No! NO!!!"

I felt like a pathetic mother. I couldn't do anything to help save my daughter, her son and friends. She was going through so much pain because of us. Because of our foolish pride, hatred and mistakes. Our children were the ones paying for everything. "Mikan," I whispered.

"No?" My father said laughing. "You know I can't kill the conjurer," he signaled his men to put Hotaru in front of Mikan and got back the gun he gave Persona to hold. "One last time!" He warned. _"Eeny!"_ Pointing to the head of Hotaru.

"Mikan!" Ruka shouted.

"_Meeny!"_ My father pointed to Hotaru's stomach.

"FATHER!" I shouted with all my might.

Both girls were crying.

"MIKAN!!! DON'T LET HIM KILL HOTARU!" Ruka begged, crying.

"_Miny!"_ to Hotaru's head.

"FATHER!"

"MIKAN!"

My father cocked his gun, ready to pull the trigger. "M-"

"ALRIGHT!" Mikan screamed. "I'll read it. Don't hurt Hotaru."

My father nodded and withdrew his weapon. "You're a very good friend," he said, patting Mikan's hair, "Such a good friend."

"TAKE YOUR FILTY HANDS OFF HER, YOU OLD MAN!" Natsume exclaimed. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY FAMILY!" Suddenly, Natsume was able to shoot out a flaming ball directly at my father who would have gotten hit if not for one of his loyal men who pushed him aside and took the hit for him.

My father looked at me and he knew what I was thinking, the nullification period was about to conclude.

"GET ALL OF THEM TO THE FOREST!" Hajime Azumi commanded.

-

-

-

-

**Mikan**

-

-

-

_Please tell me I'm dreaming. That everything I've seen is just a dream._

I slowly opened my eyes but my wish did not come true. Instead, I felt once again a curl of nausea in the pit of my stomach. My knees began to shake and I was afraid anytime it would buckle.

In the middle of the forest, the place where all Alice students were forbidden to go, a sadistic ceremony was about to begin. There were no trees, no plants, not even grass. It was an empty wasteland. Except for five large rocks that Hotaru, Koko, Yuu, Ruka and Natsume were standing on. All of them had tape on their mouths and each of them had a gun pointing at their backs. Everyone was far from each other, just one wrong move from them, they could be shot at. I saw from the corner of my eye that Hotaru was desperately trying to tell me something but I decided not to find out what it was to keep her safe.

If my friends were standing on those stones, Youichi and Ryoichi were each inside this huge circle. My father was still unconscious and was tightly tied around this huge stone table. Youichi looked very haggard but he was weakly smiling at me, telling me that he was okay and not to worry about him. I felt tired from crying but I had to be optimistic.

Youichi was on my upper left and Ryoichi was on my upper right side, each of them were a few good meters away from me. I wanted so much to hug my son, to tell him that everything would be fine, that nothing was going to hurt him now that I was here. But I couldn't. Ryoichi had passed out when we were brought here. He was so hot when I was able to briefly touch him. Seeing him beside me made me worry. My mother's father, Hajimi Azumi hasn't mention why my son was next to me.

"Have you written everything for Mr. Hijiri?" Persona asked in a cheerful voice.

"Where are Aoi, Shino and my…mother?" I asked quietly, as I gave him the paper.

"About to be killed," he answered and walked back to Hajimi's side.

The scroll that Hajimi gave me wasn't an easy read. My grandpa taught me how to read it but it's been a long time since I've read ancient gypsy language and this particular summoning was very complex for me. Fortunately, what Hajimi wanted from me, I was able to make out. I just didn't know what would happen once the summoning began.

When we heard a loud booming sound near, Hajimi approached Youichi and gave him the paper. Youichi was about to rip the paper apart when Hajimi whispered something into his ear and pointed to Natsume. I saw a tiny nod from Youichi while he clutched the paper tightly. With a satisfying smile, Hajimi headed my way. "Let us start the ceremony. I feel the unwanted visitors are close and have additional reinforcements," he said, pushing something sharp from behind me.

Jerking forward from the sharp pain, I nodded. The first step according to the scroll was to read from the forbidden book, a protection spell. I waited for Hajimi's signal before I opened the book. "Make sure that no one disturbs this ritual!" Hajimi Azumi barked. "Go on, Ms. Decoder," he whispered behind me.

Shuddering from his touch, I took a look at my sleeping son and took one deep breath before I opened the book and looked for the right page.

"Hurry up, Ms. Sakura," Hajimi hissed. "We have very little time. Don't make me lose my patience."

Finally seeing the page, I took a close look at it and read the symbols before reading it out loud.

"_Oh great and eternal virtue of the highest, which through thy disposition,_

_these being called to judgment , I worship thee, I invocate thee, I implore thee with all the strength of my mind,_

_that by thee, my present Prayers, consecrations, and conjurations be hallowed and wheresoever's_

_wicked spirits are called, in the virtue of thy names, they may come together from every shore,_

_and diligently fulfill the will of the conjurer and sacrificer._

_Obey thy command! Heed thy call!_

Suddenly, a gust of cold wind blew; hundreds of whitish lines came out from the floor and rose towards the sky, making a barrier. The barrier only covered around Youichi, Ryoichi and my father. The circle lines that Youichi and Ryoichi were in and the table that my father was tied against, began to glow with strange writings on the ground.

"It's your turn, Mr. Hijiri!" I heard Hajimi roar.

I watched as Youichi brushed away his tears and with his shaking hands read the piece of paper.

"_I conjure thee Shax and the body that thou used before thy was sealed_

_by thy holy names, grant me thy virtue and power, that I may be able to cite before me,_

_thy spirits which were cast down that they may speak with me_

_Hear my call, take thy gift- "_

My heart began to pound as I saw Ryoichi's body slowly lift from the ground. "Ryoichi!" I screamed, my heart pounding.

"Don't move," Hajimi hissed and then showed me that he was pointing a dagger at the side of my stomach. "You see, Keisuke only used your son as bait, as something to threaten you into doing what he wants but I'm sure your father never had any intentions of hurting your son no matter how many times he threatened you," he explained sweetly. "The reason why your father is on that table is when Kiyoshi awakens, he'll immediately remember his hatred for the Asamis."

"_-and dispatch by and by without delay,_

_with good will, and without the harm of my body, soul or goods."_

"Then why do you need my son?" I asked hoarsely.

"Why?" he laughed. "The truth is, when the founders of this school summoned Shax that night, Lady Yukiko was there. It was Lady Yukiko that gave Kiyoshi temporary immortality. She had volunteered her Alice as Kiyoshi's protection. That's why no matter how many times they stabbed Kiyoshi, he would not die," he answered. "Young Ryoichi has the Healing Alice, something I thought Aoi would inherit but didn't. I had planned to use Aoi Hyuuga if she had the Healing Alice but lucky for her, she didn't. Unfortunately for your son, he did."

"Oh my god! You're going to use my son as Kiyoshi's shield!" I shouted, struggling for him to release me.

"That's correct. His Alice will be used to regenerate Kiyoshi's powers. Once Kiyoshi gets your son's Alice, he and his dead army will be unstoppable once more!" Hajime laughed. "The Academy will finally be destroyed and every nation in this world will remember what _fear_ really means!"

"DON'T READ FROM THE PAPER!" I screamed at Youichi. "STOP YOUICHI!"

"_Gather thee now spirits of the Seven Winds_

_and the Four Corners that all may pay heed to thy worker._

_Come before me! I commanded thee!_

_Appear!"_

The ground began to shake once again, the earth opened and out came a huge stone with writings all over. Suddenly, a burst of lightening hit my father who screamed in pain. A silver looking thread weaved around the stone. When the ground stopped shaking the stone shattered and out came a blackish smoke-like figure which seemed to have two reddish eyes. It loomed around Youichi before entering his body.

"YOUICHI!" I screamed, as I watched Youichi howl in pain.

Hajimi pushed me to one of his men. "HOLD HER AND TIE HER UP!" He commanded, as he walked towards the spirit.

"_Who dares awaken me from my slumber?"_ A deep booming voice asked from Youichi. Youichi's eyes had turned a dark red color. His facial expression was like a serial killer, ready to murder.

"It is I," Hajimi called out before he bowed down. "Youichi Hijiri has awakened you but I am the reason why you are free great Kiyoshi."

"_Do not call me by that name! His soul may be combined with mine but I am much stronger than that fool!" _The voice boomed. _"I am the great spirit, Shax!"_

"Forgive me, great and powerful Shax," Hajimi called out. "I used the conjurer to call you since I am not capable of summoning you myself. I'd be willing to use my body for eternity if you do one thing for me."

"_What is that thy dark heart wants?"_

"Destroy this Academy with your Army and anything that stands in your way! Bring it down! Let it crumble to the ground!" Hajimi pleaded. "Here is my offering for you to accomplish your feat!" He then pointed to Ryoichi and my father. "A direct bloodline from those who've betrayed you. Keisuke Asami and Ryoichi Hijiri! Take their Alice! Use the Asami lightening Alice for additional strength and the Hyuuga for shield so no one may dare harm you, great Shax!"

"NOOOOO!!!!" I shouted.

"A Hyuuga and Asami?" Youichii asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, my lord. I implore you to take the Hyuuga's Alice at once before it is too late," Hajime said.

"So be it," Youichi answered. He raised his right hands towards Ryoichi and the other one to my father.

"Snap out of it Youichi!" I cried out.

But Youichi continued and lifted my son's body higher.

"_With thy power, I command thee,_

_Give me thy strength, share me thy power._

_So that I may smite thy enemies and be free from harm!"_

At once, my father and son shrieked in pain as another flash of lightening appeared inside their circle. My son's scream pierced my heart and I could not do anything to help him. I watched as a thread came out of their bodies and flowed towards Youichi. As it entered Youichi, his body began to emit a yellowish glow. And on his left hand, I could see sparks of lightning.

"YES! GIVE ME THY POWER!" Youichi roared. He then lifted his hands up into the air. "COME FORTH MY LEGIONS! OBEY MY COMMAND! I CALL THEE TO FIGHT FOR YOUR MASTER!" The sky began to fill with continuous lightening and loud thunder with strong cold winds. Then, three huge black swirling portals began to appear.

"Youichi, stop it!" I screamed. It was the only thing I could do.

I saw the happiness in Hajimi's face as he kept on laughing. "THIS IS FOR YOU YUNA!" He shouted. "THE ACADEMY WILL FINALLY CRUMBLE!"

"HAJIMI STOP!"

I turned around to find a beautiful woman, with black hair flowing in the air, and a grim expression on her face. Beside her, there was the blue haired woman I had fought against in the forest with Natsume and on her left side was a man who clearly had a repugnant expression and then quickly changed to amusement when he noticed Natsume was tied up.

"You're too late Yukiko!" Hajimi announced with a chuckle. "I've already asked Kiyoshi my greatest wish and he is already granting it!"

"And then you shall die!" Yukiko said furiously. "ATTACK!"

Suddenly a massive army came rushing down and started fighting with Hajimi's army. From the distance I could see it was Tsubasa and Misaki. My heart began to fill with hope as I saw some of those loyal to the Academy fight, even my old teacher Mr. Narumi and Mr. Jinno were blasting everyone in their way. For the first time, Mr. Jinno seemed to be happy to participate in this situation. I was able to catch Aoi throwing flaming arrows into the air making it look like it was raining fireflies while Shino was trying to make his way towards me.

"You dare wish to fight the great Shax! Then be prepared for your death!" Youichi shouted. The black portals stopped swirling and that's when I knew the gates of hell were open once again. A thunderous war cry came out of the portal and out came hundreds of dead looking humans with swords and shields. "ATTACK THEM ALL! LEAVE NO HUMANS ALIVE!" Kiyoshi ordered. No matter how far Youichi would move, the lines connected to Ryoichi and my father continued to flow to Youichi.

The one who was holding me was pushing me out of the forest, probably to save himself. "NO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he lifted me up and continued to run back to the Academy. It seemed there were no people coming this way.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" The man yelled back as he hurriedly ran away from the chaotic scene.

"Leave me if you want to flee!" I screamed, hitting him on his back like a child. "I NEED TO SAVE MY SON!"

The man finally dropped me. "With you on my back and screaming in my ear like that, I won't be able to save myself. And now that my master has what he wants he won't mind me killing yo-"

The insane man wasn't able to finish his sentence because he got hit by a flaming whip which sent him flying very far. The man didn't bother to defend himself but ran the other way.

"Are you alright?" A gruff voice asked, burning the ropes off my hands and feet.

It was Natsume. I shook my head and leaned into his chest. "Natsume, our son," I murmured, trying to stop myself from crying.

Natsume brusquely wrapped his arms around me. "We'll figure out a way but right now I need you to be strong, I can't have my idiot give up because if you do, then I will."

I needed Natsume's hug, even for a second; it gave me a boost of confidence and assurance that we could save our son. "Where are the others?" I asked, pushing myself off him. "How did you escape?"

"Hajimi's men were mesmerized by the ritual and let down their attention. They must have forgotten about your mother's time limit. When Hotaru noticed it, she started whistling a bizarre tune. Suddenly the handcuffs came off at the exact moment Lady Yukiko came. All I know is Ruka followed Hotaru to get the inventions she left here at school. I didn't bother with the others because I saw someone dragging a screaming idiot here," he said dryly.

"_So this is Ryoichi's mother?"_

Startled, I hid around Natsume's back. It was the beautiful woman I saw awhile ago. Yukiko was what Hajimi called her.

"Natsume," the woman said, slightly amused.

"Lady Yukiko," Natsume acknowledged with a grim look. "What do you want? We have no time for chit chat."

"There is a way to defeat Kiyoshi," Lady Yukiko said seriously, her amused expression gone. "But it'll be difficult on your part," she said looking at me.

"How hard?" I answered.

"I've gave half of my Alice to Kiyoshi because I was scared that people would try to harm him," she said with a sad smile. "Before Kiyoshi called Shax, he had repeatedly refused my help but soon enough, I was able to convince him. No matter how many times Kiyoshi got stabbed, he wouldn't die because his wounds would automatically heal by themselves."

"So how do we make Kiyoshi mortal again without hurting Youichi and Ryoichi?" Natsume asked, his eyes narrowing at her.

"For Kiyoshi to lose his immortality, the one protecting him must be sealed."

"WHAT!" Natsume and I exclaimed.

"Are you crazy, old woman?" Natsume barked, while ruffling his hair in irritation. "I am not going to allow Mikan to use her Alice to seal our son up like some kind of package!"

Ten percent of my shock was hearing Natsume saying my name out loud and the other ninety percent was Lady Yukiko telling me to seal my son's Alice. "You're taking about sealing…" I trailed off, shocked at what this woman was telling me.

"You have the Nullification Alice, Sakura," she said sternly. "With your Alice you would be able to stop it and-"

"But sealing him would be dangerous," another person interrupted.

_It was my mother. _

"If Mikan seals her son's Alice it would weaken her son deeply," my mother continued. "Ryoichi is in the stage where his body relies on his Alice. If a huge amount is taken away from him, he is going to die."

I put my hands over my mouth. Everything was beginning to become bad to worse.

"_No one is going to die here_," I heard Natsume say in a low, dangerous tone. "We'll find a way," he said to our audience. Natsume took my free hand and squeezed it. "No one is going to die. _I promise,_" he said, silently swearing to me that he'll keep his promise no matter what.

"_Indeed, none of our family is going to die not when the great Imai is around." _

I saw Hotaru walking towards me, I was about to run to her when I saw about a hundred devices strapped around her. "Err…Hotaru, what's that?"

"I'm not stupid to go out with nothing prepared," she said smiling at me. "Besides, they dare to use my invention against me! Then they better be prepared for the worst!" The tone in Hotaru's voice was quite scary because it was too calm but her eyes seemed to glow with evil. Turning to Natsume, Hotaru suddenly produced a blackboard out of nowhere and started explaining her plan.

As we listened to her plan, I realized that Natsume was still holding my hand tightly and squeezed it every time Hotaru mentioned Ryoichi's name. "The plan is simple. Ruka and the rest are already helping the others. Natsume and others must make sure that Kiyoshi is far from us so that Koko and I _and my inventions_ will accompany Mikan into creating a way to get Ryoichi out of that sadistic area."

Not letting go of Natsume's hand, I turned to my mom. "What about…"

"Just go and try to figure a way to save your son. I'll save Keisuke," she said softly. There were wounds around her and seemed to be beaten up but I could sense there was still spirit inside her. "Mikan, the forbidden book is useless now because the sealing page to conceal Kiyoshi's spirit is not there-"

"I have it," Lady Yukiko announced and handed me a scroll just like what Hajimi gave to me. "Takashi gave this to my elder brother for him to keep safe. When my brother died, I had gone to his grave to pay my respects and found his wife waiting for me. She told me that as much as my brother hated me for loving Kiyoshi, I deserved to have the sealing scroll in my hands so that when the time came, it would be up to me to decide-" Lady Yukiko's voice broke a little. "-whether to seal Kiyoshi once again."

From Lady Yukiko's tears, it gave me the impression that she was in love with Kiyoshi. I went to her and held her hands. "Thank you," I said softly. "My son said that you weren't a bad person." Lady Yukiko blinked at me several times before quickly turning away from me.

"Then it's set. I will be able to use all of my nullification Alice in 30 minutes," my mom spoke, walking back to the battle. "I'll make sure to leave you a clear path to get back to your-" My mother stopped talking because I was hugging her from behind.

"Thank you for protecting me," I said, hugging her tight. "—_mom_."

I felt her warm hands wrap around mine. "You don't know how long I wanted to hear that from you…without resentment," she whispered. "Be careful Mikan." And then, she vanished.

This huge weight I carried since I came to study at the Academy and learned about my true past, lifted from me. I felt Natsume's hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay," I said softly. "We're going to save Ryoichi and Youichi."

"Yes," Natsume spoke and held onto my hands as we neared the battle again, a scene which I didn't want to see.

"Wait!" Lady Yukiko exclaimed. "Give me both of your hands."

I gave my hand to her while she grabbed Natsume's reluctant hand. I suddenly felt a comforting feeling from the small blue light from Lady Yukiko's hand. Every bruise and cut was gone from my body and so was Natsume's wound. Lady Yukiko healed it. "This is all I can do for…now," she muttered quickly before turning away from us, returning to the battle scene with one of her men.

Finally, I let go of Natsume as I prepared myself for the worst. "Be careful, Natsume," I whispered as he too was about to leave me once again. "I…I…can't lose you again nor Ryoichi…it would kill me."

Natsume came up to me and wiped away the tears from my eyes. "Be strong, idiot. No one is going to take Ryoichi away from us." And then kissed me on the cheeks, "Take care of the idiot, Hotaru or you'll be in trouble," he said before leaving us.

"We need to move. The sooner we get to Ryoichi, the sooner we find a solution in getting Ryoichi out of there," Hotaru announced, prepared to go to war. "We'll kill all of those freakin' creatures who dared to mess with us."

I couldn't help but smile. Taking a deep breath, I nodded, "Let's go."

-

-

-

Getting to Ryoichi wasn't easy because of all those war freaks who were trying to kill everyone. Luckily, Hotaru's plan was working because both of my father's men who must be under my mother's command and Lady Yukiko's were doing their best to protect me. Hotaru's invention would spring out of nowhere to block any Alice that was being thrown at us. As I ran to Ryoichi, I could see Aoi fighting with Persona. I quickly searched for Natsume to see if he knew his sister was fighting with Persona and based on his murderous expression, he did. There were animals joining in the fight which was Ruka's doing.

When we finally got to Ryoichi, I saw my mother fighting with her father. Youichi was busy fighting with Lady Yukiko and Lady Haruka.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan. They won't kill Youichi," Koko said fiercely. "With all the thoughts I can hear, I can hear that girl who is fighting with Youichi telling me to tell you not to worry and just concentrate before Youichi gets all of Ryoichi's Alice."

"Okay, everything is set," Hotaru said. "Our protection shield is up for only 10 minutes, Mikan. Do what you must."

Setting everything aside, I tried to touch the barrier and right away, I felt electricity shoot through me. Blocking out the pain, I began to try and use my Alice. But as soon as I thought of it, I felt the seal activate.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Hotaru shouted.

I got up and put my left hand over the back of my right shoulder. As fast as the pain came to me, the ache faded. "It'll be hard for me to use my Nullification Alice," I took out the scroll and blocked out the cries of my son. Opening it, I quickly tried to decode the symbols, searching for a way for my son to be saved. But my eyes began to grow wide as I deciphered the strange writings. I looked at my father then to my son. "No…"

"What's wrong Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

Was this how Takashi sealed Kiyoshi when he didn't want to kill Lady Yukiko?

"Mikan!" Koko shouted, shaking me by the shoulders. "Hurry up! The shield is going to go down!"

"I CAN'T" I screamed, shaking my head furiously. "If I try to seal Youichi without stopping Ryoichi, Youichi's soul will be sealed away too!" I sank to the ground and pounded the dirt with my fist. "It says if I do not take away the spirits immortality, the Undead will continue to rise. The reason the dead keep on living is because Ryoichi's Alice flows inside them," I groaned, hitting the ground with my fist.

"If the portal does not close, sooner or later everyone in this city will not survive," Koko muttered.

"The portal will close when the one who regenerates them back alive, disappears. Then those left here on earth, will finally be able to be killed because their master is once again mortal," I said tears began to form.

Hotaru looked at me, horrified. "No!" She said standing up. "_We will find away to save Ryoichi! I am not going to allow Ryoichi to die like this!"_

-

-

-

**Shino**

-

-

-

"Follow her Shino!" Natsume shouted madly as he attacked. No matter how many times they stabbed or used their Alice on them, they just fell to the ground, vanished and reappeared once more from the portal. "Get Aoi back before she does something stupid!"

Why the stupid little jerk!

Before this death zone began, Aoi and I were able to escape thanks to Hotaru who had made a strange whistling sound. I was next to Hotaru so she told me that she could not risk every one of us to escape and that it was better if Aoi and I escaped and helped Mikan and the rest. When we were able to escape, Aoi and I rushed to help Mikan and Natsume but it was the same moment we stepped on the ground and Yuka Azumi used her Alice. Because we had no Alice, it'd be dangerous to just drop in. Aoi was able to convince me to go and save Mr. Jinno instead, who was locked away in the basement of the school.

And now Aoi was getting herself into trouble when he had specifically told her not to do something stupid.

"Sure, captain!" I said with a snort, after barely missing a hit in the stomach by an ugly looking sword. I let out a water tornado at fifty assailants. "After, of course, I'm done killing these hundreds of creepy dudes who just don't want to die and want to kill me!" I shot back. Natsume sent flames towards my butt, which would have gotten burnt if I didn't react immediately and jump away. "Are you planning to burn me too?" I yelled, blocking another blow from behind him and punched the creature in the face.

"SHINO!!" Natsume roared, sending a huge ball of flames above him. "She went after Persona!"

"WHAT!" I exploded, grabbing a fallen sword on the ground and slicing the enemy in half. "DOESN'T SHE KNOW THAT PERSONA IS DANGEROUS?"

"Obviously not!"

"Your sister is a stupid, annoying little-"

"Careful, Suzuki," Natsume warned dangerously. We were back to back. "Aoi is my sister. Just go, I'll cover your back."

"Damn it! Fine!" I said, trying to get out of this mess. "_That annoying girl is going to pay for every scratch I get for saving her butt."_

-

-

-

**Aoi**

-

-

-

"Come back here, you coward!" I shouted, following Persona. I sent flaming arrows in his direction. Persona suddenly back flipped and shocked me by appearing right in front of me. I quickly jumped away when he was about to use his Death Alice. Awhile ago, I was after Persona but now I was the one dodging his attacks.

"What happened to being such a vigilant and brave girl who wanted to fight me?" Persona asked in a maniac tone. "Who's the coward now?"

I made a brave attempt by twirling around him and giving him a round house kick to his body and a quick upper cut to the face before running away from him again. The best way to attack Persona was a _hit and run _technique. I turned to look and see how far Persona was but was then kicked in the face and slammed into a tree. I quickly stood up, preparing myself for another attack when I was hit in the face with the back of Persona's hand.

As he caught my shoulder, I got the dagger Natsume gave to me and stabbed underneath his grasping arms. The blade slashed along his ribs, ripping through his clothes. I felt some blood splash on me as I wrenched free of his grip and retreated.

Persona touched his wound and then looked at the dark stain on his fingers with disbelief. "Why you little bitch!"

"Self defense is not a crime," I said breathlessly. I couldn't keep running away from him. It was either face him or die running.

I swiftly threw a flaming arrow at Persona but he dodged it quickly. Persona counter attacked by getting out his whip and slashing my wrist. Flinching with pain, I went tumbling towards Persona who grabbed me and slapped me across the face before kicking me in the stomach. "You have great potential," Persona said evilly. "But your brother is far better than you." He took out a small metallic stick and smiled. "Courtesy of Ms. Imai. She doesn't know that I stole this from her." I could not help but scream by the intensity of the pain. I was being electrocuted. "You should have stayed in your own little shelter, princess. You should have let your brother fight me," Persona taunted. "Now, I have to kill you because of your foolishness." He grabbed me off the floor and made me stand up. "Any last words princess, before I kill you?"

"Go to hell!" I said weakly, before spitting on him.

Wiping the spit off his face, Persona grinned at me before slapping me across the face again. But this time, instead of falling to the ground, I mustered all my strength and ignored the pain. Backing away, I let out all the flaming arrows I could and ran the opposite direction. I did not look back and kept on going to where I needed to be. When I found the spot, I abruptly stopped and watched Persona slowly approach me. If I was going to die, I was going to make sure I killed him first. "Onii-chan," I whispered.

"It's a dead end," Persona said laughing. "You have nowhere to go. Time to give up, princess. And to think, I treated you like a daughter." Just as he was about to use his Alice on me, I took another dagger from my bootstrap and stabbed him right through the heart. It was the same dagger Persona had given to me when I was young.

I screamed as I plunged the knife deeper into his body with my two hands, letting my Alice and hatred combine into this single stab. "_I had a father,_" I whispered into Persona's shocked face. "Onii-chan was right. Not everything I see is true…now go to hell!" I shouted. Using all of my weight to turn around, it wasn't enough. Persona was still able to sufficiently yank my arm hard enough to follow him to the abyss.

"At least you're coming with me," Persona murmured, blood coming out from his mouth. "_I'm not going to die alone."_

And then time seemed to slow for me as I started to fall. Have I done enough to be able to be forgiven by my brother? I began to fall down. I closed my eyes and smiled. _I hope you forgive me brother_. _Mom…dad…I'm coming to see you now. _

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, YOU STUPID BRAT!?"

I snapped my eyes open and found a furious Shino gripping my right hand tightly. He caught me just in time and was holding my hand tightly. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TO DIE ON MY WATCH!" He barked, which startled me. "NOW, YOU BETTER GIVE ME YOUR OTHER HAND BEFORE I TELL YOUR STUPID BROTHER THAT HIS STUPID SISTER DECIDED TO SACRIFICE HERSELF FOR A DEMENTED PERSON LIKE PERSONA!"

Afraid of Shino's wrath, I immediately gave him my other hand. I looked down to the black abyss to see if Persona survived.

"It's impossible to survive that fall," Shino said coldly, pulling me back to the ground.

I sat on the ground and became conscious of my near death. Vaguely, I heard Shino preaching but I was staring at my shaking hands. _I had almost died._ I saw Shino next to me, sighing noisily and wrapped his arms around me. I blinked several times and without me realizing, I began to cry. The way Shino held me on the edge of the cliff and how he was hugging me, made me realize…

_I didn't want to die…yet._

I hugged Shino back and cried. _'I'm sorry mama…papa…but I want to stay.'_

-

-

-

-

**Mikan**

-

-

-

-

"RYOICHI! RYOICHI! RYOICHI!" I screamed, pounding on the barrier. Whenever Ryoichi screamed in pain, I felt as if thousands of daggers were being stabbed into my heart. I placed my hand on the barrier planning to nullify it but every time I tried to use my Alice, the seal on my back would activate and electrocute me.

"Stop it, Mikan. The seal is going to kill you!" Hotaru said.

"I need to save my son, Hotaru!" I said sobbing, brushing away her hand. "I'm his mother! He's not supposed to be like this! HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL THAT KIND OF PAIN!" I put my hand on the barrier again and tried to block the pain from my body. There had to be another way to get Ryoichi out of that torture chamber. Youichi was deeply unconscious from the attack that even Koko couldn't get into his mind and without Youichi's help, the barrier would not break.

I looked back and saw the whole place being attacked by Kiyoshi's Army. No matter how many times Lady Yukiko's men and her friends killed the enemy, they'd still come back to life. I helplessly watched Hotaru forcing all her inventions to the barrier, trying to crack it open.

"Damn it!" I roared.

I closed my ears. I could not take my son's screams anymore. Opening my eyes, I dug through my coat and searched for the pouch I brought with me. Based on my seal, I could not use my nullification or any dangerous offense Alices. I took out the stones and searched for the Alice I needed at the moment. When I found the blue stone, I quickly held it in my hand and absorbed the Alice. I felt a slight pain on my shoulder but I could handle it.

"What's that?' Hotaru asked.

"It's a unique Alice from Hotoni in the Special Ability class. He gave me his Alice to keep."

"What is it?"

"Mind-chat."

"Yes. I have to focus on specific person to be able to talk to him," I answered. "I need to reassure Ryoichi that everything is going to be alright. That we're going to save him."

"Okay, tell him that Aunt Hotaru is doing all she can and using all her inventions to get him out of there," Hotaru said, with tears in her eyes. "Everyone is here for him."

Nodding, I began to place my hands on the barrier but Koko stopped me. "May I listen? I just need to hear from him that…he's going to be okay."

"Of course," I replied. Taking Koko's hand with my left hand, I placed my right hand on the barrier and thought of Ryoichi.

"Ryoichi…can you hear me?"

"_Mommy?"_ I heard my son call out with uncertainty. _"Is that you?"_

"Yes baby, it's me. Don't be frightened. Mommy and everyone, we're doing everything we can to get you out of there."

"_Mom...it hurts…it hurts so much."_

I wanted to trade my soul to the devil or anything the gods would want from me in exchange for his pain. I bit down a sob from my throat and tried to calm myself. I needed to be calm so that my son would not panic and lose faith. "Mommy is going to take away that pain very soon now. Just wait a little bit more. Can you do that for me Ryoichi?"

"_It hurts everywhere."_

"I know baby. Mommy is doing everything. After this, you, Aunt Hotaru, Uncle Ruka, Uncle Yuu, Uncle Koko, Uncle Youichi and me…all of us… we're all going to take a long vacation and see the beach," I said, trying to sound happy.

"_The beach… the one in Hawaii Aunt Hotaru talked about?"_

"Yes…yes. That one, so just try to ignore the pain for awhile."

"_Is dad coming?"_

"Dad?" I asked, caught off guard.

"_It's okay, mom. I'm not mad at you for not telling me. I don't think you even knew that Mr. Shin was my dad."_

I chuckled softly. "Mommy must be stupid huh?"

"_You're not stupid mom. You're the best mom in the whole world."_

"Liar."

"_Will he come?"_

"Yes…daddy will be coming."

"_That's nice to hear,"_ his voice sounded so weak.

"That's why you can't give up Ryoichi. Stay awake."

Silence.

"Ryoichi…baby…answer mommy."

"_I can't mom."_

"Don't say that!"

"_The pain…I can't…"_

"No! Don't let go of my hand. Don't you dare leave mommy and your family! Ryoichi!"

"_Mom…it's time to let go."_

"No! No! No! You are not allowed to tell me that! I am your mother and you cannot say those words to me!"

"_Innocent people are going to die."_

"I don't care! I don't care if millions or billions of humans die! Why do I have to care for those people who aren't my family? Why do I have to save them and not you? I'm your mother and I have every right to be selfish! I would rather risk their lives than lose my only son."

"_But you're not like that mommy. You're not a selfish person even if you want to be one."_

"How do you know? How do you know I can't be selfish? I can be if it's my family were talking about!"

"_I love you mommy."_

"Ryoichi…why are you saying this?"

"_Because I love you mom. You taught me everything a seven year old should know. You taught me to look after others first before me and it's wrong to be selfish. It's because of you mom, I'm like this. You, Aunt Hotaru, Uncle Ruka, Uncle Koko, Uncle Yuu and Uncle Youichi, all of you taught me the difference between right and wrong. Being selfish is wrong mommy."_

"But you're my son…I'm suppose to protect you. You deserve to live longer."

"_And how about the other children like me? Don't they deserve to live too? Mommy…we all have to grow up and I grew up to be like you."_

"When did you ever become smart? Seven year olds don't think like that. It's wrong."

"_Blame it on my family. They taught me to be smart."_

"I'm going to kick their butts."

"_Mom…please…stop the pain. I can't take it anymore. Please..."_

"Okay. I'll do it."

Letting go of the barrier, I slowly opened my eyes. Tears were pouring down my eyes as if a dam had just been broken. I couldn't stop the tears because the more I tried not to cry, the more it burst out. The pain in my chest kept on building up and I had to squeeze myself from the pain. I put my hands over my mouth.

"Mikan," Hotaru shouted, shaking me vigorously. "Did you tell Ryoichi to hold on and we're doing everything to get him out of there? Mikan!" She was shaking me again. "Did you?"

Biting my lips, I brushed Hotaru aside and looked at Koko who was crying and shaking his head. "Koko…please tell me to stop…_tell me not to do it,_" I begged, shaking his shoulder strongly. "Tell me."

"What are you guys talking about?' Hotaru asked frantically.

Koko and I just looked at each other, ignoring Hotaru. I waited for Koko to condemn me for even thinking of it. Instead, he came next to me and hugged me. "Do it, Mikan-chan. Do it for Ryoichi."

"Okay," I whispered back.

"What's going on?!" Hotaru hysterically demanded, grabbing my shoulder and forcing me to look at her. "Mikan! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to set Ryoichi free," I stated, wiping the tears of my face.

It took five seconds for Hotaru to understand what I meant before slapping me across the face. She covered her mouth with her hands, clearly surprised with my decision. "You want to kill Ryoichi? Is that what you want Mikan? You want your son to die?" Hotaru shouted, after she got over from her shock. "Do I need to slap you several times for you not to give up on your son?"

I looked at Hotaru and did my best to stop myself from crying. "I love my son, Hotaru. I love him with all my heart and soul. You know that I'd do anything, everything to keep my son alive. But you and I both know…the more we keep him like this, the more we are torturing him. Even if I do seal Youichi away, Ryoichi is still going to die. So much of his Alice was drained from him," I said, looking at my son who was screaming in pain. "Every scream that comes out from his mouth…is like daggers…hitting me right in the heart." I brushed away the few tears that escaped, took both of Hotaru's hands and held it tight so she could understand what I myself did not want to accept. "I want him to live Hotaru," I said with a tearful smile. "I want to see him grow, graduate, make some young girls cry, see him fall in love for the first time and to proudly watch him marry the girl of his dreams. But I don't want my son to die a painful death," I chokingly explained. "I want to still keep on believing that there is still a way-"

"There is! Don't give up!" Hotaru desperately pleaded, tears in her eyes.

I hugged Hotaru tightly. I know how much she loved my son…I knew how much _everyone_ of them loved my son. "Ryoichi wants me to do it, Hotaru," I said sobbing. "A seven year old is willing to sacrifice himself to save innocent people. To save strangers."

After a few seconds, Hotaru hugged me back. "Go, stop the torture," she whispered.

Wiping my face, I knew it was filthy and my eyes were puffy. I felt someone put their hands on my shoulder, I was surprised to find it was Ruka. "What about you? If you use your Nullification Alice…" He trailed off.

"I'll endure the pain for the sake of my son," I pretended to smile, even if it was hurting me. "Ruka, do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to stop Natsume…when he sees what I'm going to do…he'll do everything to stop me, so it will be your job to prevent the flame caster from reaching me…because I don't think I can refuse Ryoichi's father if he reaches me and asks me not to continue with my outrageous plan."

Reluctantly, Ruka nodded. "I promise." He signaled Koko and Yuu to be on guard for a soon-to-be rampaging bull. "You miss," Ruka pointed to Hotaru. "You stand aside or I will personally strangle you if you harm our child," Ruka commanded.

I saw Hotaru's eyes widen with shock. I knew Hotaru was going to retaliate at him for ordering her around but Ruka beat her to the punch.

"WOMAN! I'm not going to warn you again!" Ruka barked. Hotaru muttered something under her breath before leaving my side. I think I heard her say something like, _'you're in trouble animal lover' _before standing a few good meters away from us with another shield.

Noting that everyone was a safe distance away from me, I put both of my hands on the barrier. "Nullify!" I shouted. Once again, I felt a jolt of electricity through me. Ignoring the pain, I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I needed to do first. I needed to break through the barrier. Another type of pain shot through me. I could feel a burning sensation on my back and I wanted to howl in pain. Choking down all the pain I was feeling, I tried once more because the barrier was only slightly breaking. "Nullify!" I shouted again. But I knew it still wasn't enough. If only my father didn't activate the seal, I would have probably used all of my Alice. As much as I wanted to use my Nullification Alice, the pain that was searing through me was enough to get me distracted. The pain was getting unbearable.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I could hear Natsume screaming. "STOP IT! DON'T DO IT!"

_Don't look back, Mikan. Don't look back. If you do, you won't be able to finish this.'_ I told myself. My knees started to wobble with the intensity of the pain I was feeling. _'Ignore the pain, Mikan. Don't think about it. Just ignore the pain.' _

"Let me help you."

I opened my eyes and was shocked to find my mother beside me. Somehow, my mother's smile gave me a boost of strength. With tears in my eyes, I simply nodded. My mother went next to me and did what I did. We didn't have to say anything else. We knew when it was time to use our Alice.

"Nullify!" We both shouted together. The intensity of my mother's Alice and mine roughly blew us a few meters away after hearing a cracking sound. I felt a loud grunt as someone broke the fall for me. I quickly looked up to see just in time the barrier dissolving and my son lying on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Natsume muttered as he helped me to my feet. I nodded and ran towards Ryoichi.

Brushing away the debris from his face, I gently shook his shoulder. "Ryoichi, mommy's here," I said hoarsely, carefully cradling him in my arms.

Ryoichi opened his eyes and smiled weakly at me. "Mommy," he said, barely a whisper.

"Everything's going to be alright now," I said, tears forming in my eyes again. "Mommy's got you. You're safe."

"Don't forget daddy," Ryoichi whispered.

"Of course, baby. We can now be a family."

Ryoichi weakly turned to look at Natsume. "I knew it was you!" He accused weakly with a smile.

I felt Natsume stiffen beside me but relaxed when he sat down next to me and held Ryoichi's hand. I looked at Natsume and saw he had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry… _son_…I shouldn't have brought you there…"

"No…I had fun. I got to know my father," Ryoichi said, squeezing his hand back. He turned to me. "Mommy, can you hug me? I feel so cold."

I was already hugging Ryoichi tightly when he asked me to hug him. It was a sign he was going to fade away soon. Swallowing a sob, I squeezed him tightly. "Of course, baby. Sshhh…nothings going to harm you anymore," I whispered, rocking him back and forth.

"I feel sleepy," Ryoichi murmured. I wanted to tell him not to go to sleep. Not to succumb to slumber because he would never wake up again. "Mom… sing our song."

"Mommy, our song," I heard Ryoichi whisper.

"Our song?" I said, my voice quivering.

Ryoichi slowly opened his beautiful hazel eyes and was surprised to see me crying. _"Go stop your crying it will be alright_," Ryoichi whispered, weakly brushing away my tears. I held his weak hands and squeezed it tight. _"Just hold my hand and hold it tight_-" I chuckled lightly and nodded. _"I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry."  
_  
"You taught him the song," Natsume said softly, next to me. He wrapped us both in his arms and I felt Natsume's own tremble. "Sing it to him, Mikan. Sing him to sleep."

Even if my mind was screaming for me to say no because I didn't want my son to sleep forever, my heart said otherwise. That this would be the best…parting gift. To be sung to sleep with his parents nearby.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong,"_ I sang softly, as we watched our son close his eyes again. _"My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry."_

"_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more." _

I suddenly stopped singing when I felt my son leave his lifeless body with me to hold.

The cold wind.

The anguish war cries nearby, seemed so far away. I didn't care who was killing who.

All I could think was…

_Ryoichi was gone._

Letting go of Natsume's hand, I wrapped my whole arms around Ryoichi's lifeless body and continued to finish the song that my son requested me to sing for him.

"_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more…_

_Always."_

The limp body in my arms… of my son, who would never burst into my room to tell me to make his favorite pancakes or ask me to take him to the mall… my son, he was forever gone. All the emotion that I tried to suppress exploded. And that feeling hurt so much. The pain was unbearable I felt like I was suffocating. Natsume hugged me tightly from behind, "You can let it go," he said throatily. "Let it out."

My body began to shake tremendously and that's when I released an anguished cry.

"_RYOICHI!!"_

-

-

-

-

**To be continued**

-

-

-

-

The Finale Chapter:

**New Beginnings**

-

-

-

-

**AN:**

I'll just be quiet now because I can see all those violent reaction coming my way with the way I ended this chapter.

Due to the length of this chapter, don't I deserve even _**one tiny**_ review? Come on silent readers! Introduce yourself! lol.

I want to hear your reactions dudes! Be it nice or…_bad_. I'd love to hear from you. So I know who to thank on the last chapter.

Anyways, hope I satisfied you with this chapter _**Little-Miss-Giggle. **_Hehe.


	22. Chapter 15: New Beginnings

-

-

To these following **reviewers/**_**people/friends:**_

_sakuraheartz__, AnnaPetLover13,_ _Amethyst, __**amydk101**__, kuia, __**Wings of Fidelity**__, ghurl00, FuchsiaQwn, __**marshmallow angel,**__ Jasmini, agay, cutiebear14, Masshou no Tenshi, __**niceladysakura,**__ archandis, __**InLuvWidVan**__, kara nightingale, sacarface__**, sootyxsnowpetal**__, sunako-chan, __**halftherainbow7, mikagikameko,**__ crimsoneyes44, kawaiikat95, __**Rain Dances,**__ luna cherFer, __**dominiqueanne, Little-Miss-Giggle**__, babee-angel, __**HelenaLaVince**__, crybaby94, CrystalHeart27,__** mountainelements,**__ GummiLover, archandis, mysticblu, __**SpringFairy14**__,blase Contradiction, __**JC-zala,**__ matsukanishi09ayu-natsumediamondstone812, SarcasticHeartlessAngel, j531823, __**Azurana K.,**__ rinnei24, __**SnowCharms**__, Bloody angel94, kemcat16, tinkerbellie , __**cupidsangel,**__ Moose-chan, sweetCITRUS, guest, Yukiko Mican-chan, vJvW, xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, kradraven, __**jeje-chan**__, celz0135, sakura0038, Elemental Mummy, Anastasia, lysabelle, HengHeng, -__**KuroTenshi11-,**__ DMS , Alisz, __**Hikari Natsume**__, CarTonic, mookiee, smalltaz, babytrish-seedlings, enuphix, midnightblue123, tinkerbellie, melissa1995, vantwitch, a-fs-kit-jeni-7-28, miyuki24, cherryblossoms, pyroAssasin14, xAngel of deathx, shimakoyouichi, __**Standstill**__, verysilentreader, jun-natsume08, Amethyst09, krizza10, yujunsan, DeWiL, bitteRswEetcHocolatelover, __**neverbetter21**__, gakkuri, HengHeng, tsujeai, Kurukus, KIT27lovesBAN, kuroneko1815, __**cLaRiShA,**__ GreyXCat94, lovey-dovey123, Kazumi17, mIkanNatsUme13, stratifiedII, lizeej, Jasmini, aura51594, mookiee, ecyoj06, BnWhites, __**sakurano-san**__, AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen, morgan w. Anderson, Go-BooKMoNKeY, Olympiangirl, __**Sweet Pix 95,**__ gigixx, NaughtyAngel12, Yasashi, Idiotic Princess, bea019, ghurl00, Hysterical Cookie, __**QueenTiria**__, Courting Torment, sakuraxblossom, WaterMistress375, littleazngirl24, princess kuro koneko, fitha, krizza10, __**nissikisses,**__ 090mikanXnatsume090, L's apprentice, ayu-natsume -PrincessYuri-, manimefrances , __**.,**__ danixox , aya , torn heart of moonshadow, charlotte A. fuentes , kyouya-haruhi-forever , Riyu Akari , SapphireRhythm , Memorie, __**After The Fray**__, karupin-san , dbzgtfan2004, sarafyna-chan, vJvW , lil nanami , __**Esa MaRie,**__ animecrazy , rukatoki, natsumeluvr , fullmoontonight , __**Ali Cx**__ , BiTtEr-SwEeT-cHeRrY , ruin princess, Blue –Niagra, __**The Inevitable Truth**__ , ktel88, lot, __**glenda23,**__**SnowMirage,**__ tokyobend17, Cherry's love, natsumeluvr, uwindang, bd, Xian-pyon , oRaNg UtAn SaBaH, YAC, hyperles , ilveryz , babytru3, May, Riyu Akari, SnowCharms, sarafyna-chan, Annie, Marie, __**littledoggy,**__ anime-fangirl-o.0-vm, __**xXxaDeLainexXx,**__ lysabelle, torn heart of moonshadow, fullmoontonight Sakiru Yume, Kaya-chan90, DreamingIris , rinnei24, Vanilla Night ,Silveryz, nephie-chan, __, Swt little devil, silent readers, anonymous reviewers, those who texted, called me in the middle of the night, IM'd, e-mailed, left me friendster messages, and to everyone who forced people to read my story (lol) _

You **guys** gave me **enough encouragement** to finish **S.I.F.Y.**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own Gakuen Alice. The song _Superhuman_ does not belong to me.

-

-

-

**Frances – **may you achieve your dream to be the female version of _House _and_ Patch Adams_.

**Anna **– A billion thanks for all the help you gave me. I owe you loads of chocolate bars.

**Jen-jen, Andy, Karla, Jim **and** Stephen** – Who are you to tell me how to end the story. lol. And you said I can't make you cry. Haha.

-

-

-

When I made the sequel to _**Second Chances**_, I had three objectives:

1. To come up with _at least_ an original story plot.

2. To keep my readers guessing what will happen next.

3. Try to make my readers cry.

I think it's safe for me to say: _**I've achieved them all.**_

-

-

-

_I now present you the final chapter._

-

-

-

**Somewhere I'll Find You**

**By:** crazygirl18

-

-

-

"_Life's truest happiness is found in friendships we make along the way."_

**-**

**-**

-

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself waking up to a cloudy sky and soft winds, gently telling me to get up. Brushing the dirt off my shorts, I looked around to see where I was. My eyes widened as I realized I was standing alone in the middle of a field… but I wasn't afraid, just surprised to be alone.

I decided to walk around and see if I could find a house or anyone nearby. I wasn't bothered by the weather because the sun was hiding behind those thick cotton clouds and the cool wind gave me another boost of confidence to continue walking. Soon enough, I saw a huge tree that had a swing on one of its large branches, on top of a small hill not far from where I was standing. As I came closer to the tree, I noticed a girl who had her back to me, swinging on the swing. I knew it was a girl because she was squealing in delight every time she pushed herself higher.

"Hey!" I called out.

The squealing girl ignored me and continued to swing.

"Hey!" I called out louder. "Do you know—" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because out of the blue, the stupid girl leapt from the swing and clumsily fell to the ground. "Are you alright?" I asked, rushing to help her up. The girl's head was pointed to the ground while her shoulders started to shake. I started to panic because I was never good dealing with crying girls. Trying to come up with a good response, the girl suddenly burst out laughing.

"_You should have seen the look on your face, Ryoichi!" _

My shock turned into anger and I couldn't help myself. I hit her on the head.

"You stupid idiot!" I shouted at Nina.

"Ouch," Nina said rubbing her head. "That freaking hurts!"

"That's what you get for jumping off the swing and scaring me, stupid girl." I retorted while helping Nina stand up. She stuck her tongue out at me as a reply and went back to the swing. I sat down and enjoyed the shade the huge tree provided us. "So, is this heaven?"

"It depends."

"You mean, this is it?" I asked, looking at her with shock. "Isn't it supposed to be filled with all of my favorite computer games, candies and cakes? Is there a computer over there?"

"Why would you need a computer in heaven?"

"Duh, this is what happens if you don't have a brain like mine," I answered and rolled my eyes at her. "Have you ever heard about internet? Aunt Hotaru said if anyone has internet, you can send mail wherever you are. Everyone in first grade knows that," I said with a huff.

As a reply, Nina threw one of her white shoes at my head. "I'm glad I don't have a stupid brain like yours!"

"What was that for?" I yelled, rubbing my head.

"To see if your brain's smart enough to tell you to move your big head," she retorted as she grabbed her shoe back. "See what you did, you made my white shoe dirty!"

"Stupid, I wasn't the one who threw it in the first place."

"You forced me to!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Nina shrieked.

I looked at her with disdain. "I'm not deaf."

Nina blinked at me several times before she began to chuckle. "You're still the same Ryoichi."

"Why would I be different?" I asked dryly.

"I missed you," Nina said with a smile, getting off her swing to hug me.

Shocked that Nina was hugging me, I didn't dare wrap my arms around her because I wasn't sure if someone would come out with a video camera and take a picture of me hugging Nina. '_That'd be embarrassing'_. I tried to push her away but she didn't budge. "Nina…" I said in an awkward voice. "—are you done hugging me?" I can't help it! I'm a kid. Crying girls are weird so what was I suspected to do? The only girl I ever hugged was my mom and Aunt Hotaru.

"I'm sorry," Nina said with an apologetic smile when she let go of me after a few minutes. "I just missed my friend."

I don't know why that sentence made my face hot. "Just… just don't do that again," I said gruffly, turning away from her. "Okay?"

"I won't."

"Now… is this really heaven?"

I could not help but feel like Nina was looking at me in a strange way before she stretched her palm and smiled brightly at me. "Come, I'll show you around."

I felt my cheeks begin to feel hot again. Nina looked very pretty in her strawberry dress and her hair tied into a simple pony tail. Somehow, her smile made me feel good. "If this is heaven, I hope to see an ice cream parlor soon," I grumpily said as I took Nina's hand.

"Ice cream won't be a problem," Nina announced, as she led me. "It's choosing what kind of flavor you want."

"Why, how many are there?"

"_1001 flavors." _

-

-

-

-

Chapter 15:

**New Beginnings**

-

-

"_Life is not fair when you have to say goodbye to someone you love."_

-

-

-

-

**Natsume**

-

-

"_Never rely on your Alice."_

This was the first thing my father told me when he found out I had the Fire Alice.

"_Promise me you'll always protect your sister, even if I'm not by your side anymore."_

My father said this to me after my mother's burial.

"_Protect those you love."_

That was my father's last request before he died.

Three simple requests.

Three simple promises.

None of them fulfilled.

-

-

When Aoi was brought into the Academy, my main goal was to become stronger by mastering my Alice. I didn't care who I had to train with. All I cared about was becoming strong enough to rescue my sister and then, we'd flee from the Academy.

According to Persona, the only way I could fulfill my promise to my father was to be cold, unemotional and more importantly, to never succumb to the emotion called love. Because once I did, that emotion would be the reason I'd fail and become weak. Love is man's greatest weakness, he reminded me darkly.

Wanting to become stronger, I believed him immediately. Under Persona's watchful eye and training, I did everything to become a cold-hearted person because I did not want to be distracted from my real goal or let somebody other than my sister become a weakness to me.

The only person I allowed myself to be friends with was Ruka, who I knew way back when I was still 2 years old. Our parents were really good friends and when I agreed to go with the Academy; Ruka had begged his mother to allow him to go to the same school. I once asked why he did it. Follow me, that is.

"…_because you need at least one friend in that school."_

From then on, we were best of friends and knowing I had one friend in school was enough for me to feel at peace. As I continued to train under Persona and continued to be a cold person, I remained focused.

That was until I met Mikan Sakura, the idiot.

Once Mikan came into my life, she quickly destroyed all of the strong, towering walls I thought were impossible to demolish. I assumed I would be walking alone in my own darkness but somehow, she became my candle. Every time Mikan hugged me, it gave me a piece of tranquility. It felt as though a huge weight was lifted from my back when she hugged me.

When the foreign emotions took hold, I tried my best to do everything to make_ it_ go away. I fought _it_ as best I could. But the more I did, the more I wanted her to stay beside me. I wanted her to date someone else, to laugh and hope with someone else but the more I thought about it, I wanted to burn and slowly choke that future _"someone else_". I refused to believe someone could actually fall in love with the idiot however when I saw a guy simply smile at her in a _not-so-brotherly-way _or would call her unsuitable names, they would find themselves in the hospital being treated for severe burns which I would forever deny.

As I started to sort out my feelings for her, Persona began to see the new changes in me. He began to taunt me and tell me I would never rescue my sister now that I was falling in love with Mikan. It was then I realized falling in love was indeed going to make me weak. When I realized I could not save my sister because I knew they would hurt Mikan as punishment, I had broken two promises already. _I relied on using my Alice to make me stronger and I could not protect my sister. I failed as a son and as a brother._ I did my best not to show my frustration and disappointment but the idiot was the only person who could see beyond my façade. One night, I found her in my room waiting for me to return from my mission. She suddenly wrapped her arms around me and asked me what was wrong. It was the first night I asked her if she could just sleep next to me because I did not want to feel alone.

When I finally told her why I was here at the Academy, Mikan just smiled at me and told me everything would be alright. Next thing I knew, I was being called in by the Principal who told me, I was free to leave the Academy with my sister.

**Flashback**

"_What? Just like that," I asked in a sarcastic tone. "You're letting me go?"_

"_Believe me, I would want you to stay here but I made a deal and I always keep my word," the principal answered, signing our release papers. "You may go wherever you want to go and you may rest assured, no one will go after you and your sister," he said seriously as he handed me the papers. _

_I reached for them and looked at a set to see if it was really true. Indeed, the papers where real. My sister and I could walk away from the school at that very moment. Trying to keep my shock and pleasure from showing, I gave a simple nod and left. But when I closed the door, I found Persona waiting in the hallway._

"_Well, well, well. My favorite student will soon be leaving the Academy grounds," Persona said with a sly smile which gave me a chill as I passed him. "Normally I'd be saddened by the whole affair, but with my new pet, I'm finding it more than okay."_

_I stopped abruptly. My brain was screaming at me to leave at once but the way Persona said it made me stay put. "What do you mean?" I asked crisply._

"_Didn't your girlfriend tell you?" Persona mocked. "Why you and your sister can finally get the chance to leave?"_

"_She isn't my girlfriend," I hissed back. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Well, it isn't my place—"_

"_-Stop the bullshit!" I said grimly. "What did the idiot do?"_

"_She made a deal with the principal," Persona answered with an evil chuckle. "In exchange for you and your sister's freedom, Ms. Mikan Sakura will be transferred to the Dangerous Ability class to train under me."_

**End of Flashback**

I had rushed into her room and raged at her for being so stupid in making those stupid decisions. I remember shaking her shoulders and asking her over and over why she did it. Why she would sacrifice her innocence for me.

"_Because I want too. It's as simple as that, Natsume," she answered with a smile. "I want you to be happy for once."_

I had dreamt thousands of dreams about me and Aoi leaving the Academy. I didn't have to worry about Ruka because I knew we would see each other again, but when Mikan made the deal, I could not and would not leave her to face the same darkness, the same nightmares I endured.

Leaving Aoi with our only relatives from my mother's side was the last thing I wanted because I remembered my mom saying something about how her elder brother hated the Hyuugas. I had no choice but to leave her there because after finding out whom my mother's brother was, Uncle Yusuke agreed to take Aoi in.

Before leaving Aoi with them, I wanted to tell my sister why I could not be with her, why I couldn't watch her grow like a brother should and why I returned to the Academy. But Aoi was still young then, so I had hoped once Mikan and I graduated from hell, I would finally tell her the truth.

The principal was happy I stayed and promised he'd keep his word to not use or contact my sister. He also agreed with me accompanying Mikan in her training until the principal decided who Mikan would finally be partnered with. When Mikan found out I had stayed, she angrily asked me why.

"_Because I want too," I replied, smirking at her. "I need to protect an idiot who thinks she's superwoman."_

Since then, I did my best to protect her when I could on missions. I comforted her as she cried in my arms when she found out who her real parents were. Each time I saw her cry, I wanted to kick whomever had made her feel that way but I guess it would a month for me to sit down. I felt I was always the reason why she'd cry. I sometimes felt scared about loving her because Persona knew she was my weakness which is why I never told her I loved her. I refused to believe Mikan was my weakness. I tried my best to put some distance between us and that was the biggest mistake I ever did.

She was the reason I continued to live on, why I wanted to come back from every mission. She never told me to change. She loved me for what I was and it was okay to be me. Mikan taught me it was good to have friends, to trust and to believe. Mikan was never a weakness… she was my strength.

_And it took a premonition for me to realize how much the idiot truly meant to me. _

-

-

-

When I regained my memories, I thought, finally, at least one promise I made to my father would be fulfilled. I could protect and have a family with the first and last person I loved. But not all dreams and fantasies have a happy ending. Reality is a harsh world, after all. You could be happy one moment and then it could be sucked away from you with a blink of an eye. The last promise I thought I'd be able to fulfill to my father… was broken when Mikan had to kill Ryoichi.

_My son… our son._

I had screamed for Mikan to stop, to not lose hope but her mother, Yuka, appeared in front of me with a stern expression and blocked my path.

"_Mikan does not want to do this. You know it's the only way."_

"_She can't give up! Mikan can't—" I shouted._

"_This isn't easy for her Natsume… especially as a mother," Yuka said with a sad look. "Don't let your son die being tortured."_

I glanced at my son who was screaming in pain and turned to look at Mikan who had a pained expression on her face. For the first time, in a long time, I didn't know what to do anymore. I was slightly startled when Ruka laid his hand on my shoulder. "Mikan needs you. She would need you to comfort her and tell her you understand why she had to do it."

The ache in my heart increased. Putting my left hand over both of my eyes and wiping away the tears that formed in my eyes, I gulped down some air to stop myself from crying. "Okay," I answered with a nod. "I'll do it."

When I saw Mikan break the barrier, I leapt towards her to break her fall. I thought I was ready for what would happen next but it was nothing to what I assumed it would be. Till the very end, Ryoichi tried his best to smile, to show Mikan, to show me, everything was alright. My blasted tears which I fought hard to control, fell when Ryoichi acknowledge me as his father. _It was the best thing I've ever heard._

My heart broke even more when I found out Mikan's lullaby song to Ryoichi was the same song my mother sang to make me fall asleep when I was still little. I had reluctantly taught Mikan the song back in high school and did not expect she'd be singing it to our son. The way I watched both mother and son sing the song made me realize how close they were and how I would never be given another chance to experience the closeness with Ryoichi as a father.

When Ryoichi finally slept and Mikan relinquished an anguish cry, I gained control over my tears and emotions. Standing up, I prepared myself to go back to the battle. Every tear Mikan shed, I was going to make sure those involved would pay dearly.

"Natsume," Mikan called softly. "What are you going to do?"

"_I'm not going to waste Ryoichi's sacrifice,"_ I answered. _"I'll mourn for our son's death after I fucking kill that spirit!"_

-

-

-

**Mikan**

-

-

-

"Natsume, wait!" I shouted but it was too late, he was already killing those creatures that came out from the portal. Now that Ryoichi was gone, the portal vanished. The creatures were easy to vanquish because the healing powers which did not allow them to die was gone when my son died. Slowly, the amount of creatures began to minimize.

I was still in a daze with what was happening, I did not notice Hotaru had brought me to a safe corner with my son. I vaguely understood what she was telling me. I continued to hug Ryoichi in my arms and refused to let anyone take him from me. While hugging Ryoichi, I searched to find my mother and found her with my father in a safe place. Looking to my left, I saw from a distance how Natsume was killing all the creatures. He was like a brutal killer. There was a different aura in him. I realized he was making his way to where Lady Yukiko and her back up were fighting Shax.

"_I'm not going to waste Ryoichi's sacrifice. I'll mourn for our son's death after I fucking kill that spirit!"_

Natsume's last statement jolted me awake. Lady Yukiko said the reason why Kiyoshi could not be killed was because she transferred half of her Healing Alice to Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi became immortal because of Lady Yukiko's Alice… and now the one who was giving him immortality was gone, Shax was mortal.

"_Youichi…"_ I said in a horrified whisper. I looked at Natsume and I knew by the way he was killing those who were blocking his way; he would kill Youichi out of anger.

I looked down to my son who was peacefully sleeping. After a few minutes, I came to a decision. I kissed his forehead and gently laid him to the ground. "Mommy will be back. I just need to get your crazy father back," I whispered. I got up and went next to Hotaru who was shouting swear words at Ruka whenever he almost got hit by the enemy. "Hotaru."

Slightly startled, Hotaru rushed towards me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I need you to take care of Ryoichi and to quickly open the barrier."

"Why? Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hotaru asked. "This isn't the time for a stroll in the woods, Mikan."

I gave Hotaru a small smile after shaking my head. "I'm going to fetch Ryoichi's father before he does something stupid."

"But—"

"—Hotaru. I can't take it if I lose Natsume…again. Nor will I allow him to kill Youichi," I said softly. "Right now, Natsume is angry which means he isn't thinking straight."

"First the stupid Ruka orders me to stay put and to use my invention controls from a safe place instead of being in the center of the action and now my dim-witted best friend tells me to open the barrier so she could join her rampaging jerk." Hotaru said dryly. "What am I now? A slave?"

Chuckling softly, I gave Hotaru a quick hug. "You're my best friend, the best Aunt and a soon-to-be scary mother."

"I don't know if that was a compliment," Hotaru said. I felt her tense a little before hugging me tight. "Be careful, Mikan."

"Idiots are hard to be disposed of," I said cheerfully.

Hotaru rolled her eyes but gave a small laugh. She took out a gadget from her pocket and pressed one of the million buttons in the remote. "I'll watch over Ryoichi." Hotaru called out when I stepped outside of the barrier.

Turning around, I nodded at Hotaru and made my way towards Natsume. '_We'll mourn for our son at the right place and not in this death zone.'_

-

-

-

**Lady Yukiko**

-

-

-

Getting inside the Academy gates was very hard because of Yuka's father. He had placed strong Alice users as a greeting but with the support group, headed by Mr. Narumi, we were able to get inside. Once inside, another batch of enemies was waiting except a guy named Mr. Jinno, who Mr. Narumi called, was blasting his Alice in every direction. Shouting his nephew would be in big trouble when he got his hands on him.

I guessed Mr. Jinno was Keisuke Asami's uncle, whose brother I killed. When I shouted that we must get to the forest as soon as possible to stop the ritual from happening, Mr. Jinno looked at me for what felt like hours.

"_It's good to have you on our side, Lady Yukiko."_

That was the first and last thing he said to me before making his way towards the forest. When I stepped inside the familiar forest, my heart began to pound wildly. I thought perhaps Haruka and Yusuke would be able to hear my beating heart. I thought I was ready to see the ritual. How could I forget the day when I watched my friends awaken Shax's soul and become one with Kiyoshi?

But when I got there and saw Ryoichi screaming in pain, I felt sick to my bones. I had forgotten about the piercing screams. If it wasn't for Yusuke who caught me, I would have fainted. I remembered the short time and most sincerest conversation I had in a long time with little Ryoichi, seeing him going through that intense pain was enough for me to come to a decision on sealing Kiyoshi's soul forever.

After meeting Ryoichi's mother, I could not bring myself to tell her there was no other way to save her son but to kill him. It was the only way for Shax to become mortal. I liked little Ryoichi, but there was no other choice. In the end, Ryoichi was still going to die.

I commanded my troops to make sure to protect Ryoichi's mother at all costs while Haruka, Yusuke and I battled the ghost conjurer who was hosting Shax's spirit, Youichi Hijiri. I had cautioned them both, telling them now Shax had taken over Youichi's body and mind, Youichi possessed dark powers too. The fact that all three of us were fighting the young conjurer meant Shax was really strong because if any ordinary Alice user battled with Yusuke, the fight would have been done five seconds ago. Every time Shax would severely hit Haruka or Yusuke, I would quickly touch them and their wounds would heal. Shax did not bother to waste his time on hurting me because he knew it would be impossible to kill me.

Using Keisuke's Lightening Alice and his earth power, he was able to separate the three of us.

"DON'T ESCAPE ME, SHAX!" I shouted, cutting my way through the large boulders he threw at me with my fiery sword. I threw fireballs at him which he easily dodged and then appeared before me.

"You should have listened to Naozumi," Shax taunted. "You had blindly loved Kiyoshi with all your heart which made you overlook all the crimes Kiyoshi did."

"Shut up!" I screamed, throwing another batch of fireballs at Shax.

Shax blocked it easily and attacked me with his lightening sword. When our swords clashed it brought out a crackling sound. "Well, it wasn't entirely his fault," Shax said with a lunatic smile. "Kiyoshi wasn't strong enough to beat me. I admit there were times he did take over and could control his body but all I had to do was whisper in his ears that he'd only become stronger with my powers to make him surrender to me, again. He became greedy, Lady Yukiko. The man you loved became a filthy, greedy bastard! In the end, the almighty Shax, me, proved to be stronger!" he said, laughing madly. He stopped when he saw me smiling. "May I ask… what is the reason for your smile, Lady Yukiko?"

"You're the stupid fool Shax," I said still smiling while clashing swords. "Kiyoshi was much stronger in the end."

"Impossible. What a stupid notion."

"No, what was stupid was me giving Kiyoshi temporary immortality—"

"—which you gave freely," Shax said swiftly.

"I did," I answered. "—freely and wholeheartedly. Kiyoshi knew he couldn't control you that's why he requested his friends to seal you because the only way to kill him was to kill me, the one who gave him immortality and you and I both know Kiyoshi did not want me to die. So it wasn't you who won Shax," I said with a grin. "Kiyoshi won and so will this generation!"

It was then Shax noticed Mikan was trying to break the barrier. "NOOOOO!!!" He screamed and went as fast as he could to stop Mikan but I blocked his pathway. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"If you are indeed the almighty dark spirit Shax, there is no need for immortality," I said, now rejoined with Yusuke and Haruka. When I saw Mikan from the corner of my eyes, breaking the barrier, my heart seemed to stop because Ryoichi was about to die. With the small distraction, Shax was able to call his remaining minions to attack us. I quickly looked for the black portal and sighed in relief when I found it had disappeared. And then I heard an anguished cry.

I knew then that Ryoichi was dead.

I chose not to look at Ryoichi's mother and to continue my battle with the creatures that were defending Shax. Shax's power was reduced to his own power since the connection to Keisuke also broke. Shax started again to use his earth power to add onto his offense while we tried to attack and defend ourselves.

"Damn! These creatures are really annoying!" I heard Yusuke shout.

"No, really? And I thought you were the only annoying creature in this world. Guess I was wrong," Haruka said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "This is what happens if you don't exercise your Alice, you stupid fool."

I was glad Yusuke and Haruka were working together even if Haruka was shocked that Yusuke was here. Since we came inside the Academy grounds, all they've been doing were bantering around like teenagers, trying non-stop to provoke each other. But despite the banter, those two were a great team. Haruka would rain large icicles at our enemies while Yusuke would freeze them and chop off their heads with his sword. If one of them sensed the other was in danger, they would either be their defense or offense.

"You're a shithead you know that!" Haruka yelled at Yusuke who aimed for the creature who took hold of her from behind. "You could have killed me!"

"But you're not dead which means you owe me your life," Yusuke shot back. _"Dimwit."_

_What a romantic couple._

The portal may be closed but damn, those who were left were hard to defeat. All we needed to do was kill Shax and those annoying creatures would disappear with him. But Shax wasn't making it easy for us. I knew my Alice wasn't enough to defeat Shax because it wasn't meant for offense, it wasn't as strong as Aoi and Natsume's. I opened up my palm and swiftly threw a fireball at Shax's human defense wall.

"You're power isn't strong enough Yukiko," Shax said laughing. "—you are wea-"

Shax wasn't able to finish his taunting statement because the fireball I sent was able to destroy half of his shield, to my own amazement. But when I turned around, I found a very angry Natsume. He was breathing very deeply based on how his shoulders were moving. He must have fused his own fireball with mine which caused half of Shax's human barrier to vanish.

"I'm going to kill you," Natsume said in a low, dangerous tone. His hands shook and out came a long fiery whip. "I'm going to make sure before I die, you're going back to hell!" Suddenly, Natsume charged forward and whipped his opponents or threw gigantic flaming balls. I nodded to Haruka and Yusuke to secure Natsume's way for him to have another clear shot at Shax. Shax raised his arms and made trees come hurtling our way.

"I will not be defeated!" Shax shouted with a laughing. "I am the powerful Shax and—"

"_Powerful my fucking ass!"_ Natsume roared, throwing more flames. Once it broke through the human barrier, Natsume quickly appeared in front of Shax and gave him a powerful punch which sent Shax plummeting to the ground, creating a huge crater on impact.

"MAKE SURE SHAX'S ARMY DOESN'T COME NEAR THEIR MASTER!" I shouted to my men and our allies.

-

-

**Natsume**

-

-

Not giving Shax another chance to use his powers, I followed him to the ground and started punching him. Every single punch I gave Shax, I wanted him to feel the pain and the anger I felt for him. After awhile, I fired up the palm of my hand and yelled, "This is for my son!"

"_Natsume…"_

The sudden change of voice and expression in Shax made me stop my hand a few inches away from his head. It wasn't Shax's voice… _it belonged to Youichi. _With the small distraction, Shax hit me hard in the stomach and face. The punch to my stomach knocked the air out of me and made me crumble to my knees.

"Emotions will make you weak," Shax said in a goading tone.

"You're wrong," I answered, spitting out some blood. "They make you a stronger person."

"Too bad you won't get the chance to convince me," Shax whispered. He took out his sword and aimed it directly at my neck. "Especially when you're dead."

"YOUICHI! STOP HIM!"

For a split second, I thought I was going to die. I could feel the sharp tip of the sword on my neck. I looked above and saw Mikan. Looking back at Shax, I saw his eyes were closed.

"_Onii-chan… kill me… now!"_

It was Youichi talking. The anger that flowed inside my body abruptly disappeared and seeing the blood coming out of Youichi's lips and the bruises on his face made me shudder. I had forgotten all about Kiyoshi.

"_I can't control… Onii-chan… before it's too late!" _Youichi said through gritted teeth. Both of us didn't move; I was still stunned. Youichi lifted his sword upward and looked at me. _"If you won't… then… I will."_

-

-

**Mikan**

-

-

"YOUICHI STOP HIM!" I screamed from atop a small cliff when I saw Youichi in the process of beheading Natsume. I jumped with the full intention to help him when my mother stopped me with an arm.

"_Stick to the plan, Mikan,"_ my mother said sternly.

I nodded jerkily. "Natsume!" I shouted as I returned my attention back to him.

"Get out, idiot!" Natsume shout back. "Shax can still kill you!"

Ignoring Natsume's warning, I jumped down and pulled out the gun my father gave to me, pointing it at the back of Youichi's head. "You know I have to kill you, Youichi," I whispered from behind him.

"Idiot! What are you doing?" Natsume shouted with a look of bewilderment written all over his face. "It's Youichi, for goodness sakes!"

"And it's Youichi who possesses the spirit that killed our child, Natsume!" I shouted back.

"_Kill me, Mikan-chan,"_ I heard Youichi speak softly. "I want to kill myself but my own hand won't move. I won't be able to look at both of you knowing I killed Ryoichi."

I felt my heart squeeze when he mentioned Ryoichi's name. "This is why you understand why _I can_ pull this trigger, right Youichi?" I asked.

"Mikan-"

"What? Are you going to stop me?" I shrieked at Natsume. "This is the only way to save mankind and to destroy all of those creatures. The more we keep Shax alive, there may be a possibility the people we love and know will die! Are you still going to stop me?!"

"No," Natsume answered and walked slowly toward me. "If you're going to kill Youichi… let me do it. I won't allow you to bare more guilt."

"Natsume…" I said quietly. Just as I was going to give him the gun, Youichi released an agonized scream. "Youichi!" I yelled. Natsume quickly got the gun from me and fired at Youichi but he was able to block it by using his earth power as a shield.

"You should have shot me when you had the chance," Shax said, laughing hysterically. "While I am in this body, you will never have the guts to kill me!" He hit the ground with his hand and out came five rock pillars which became a barricade between Natsume and me.

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled, when he saw Shax approaching me. "Get out!"

I was about to jump to safety when Shax grabbed both of my feet and sent me sprawling to the hard ground. I think I hit the ground really hard and passed out for a second because the next thing I knew, Shax was wrapping his hands against my throat.

"MIKAN!"

So this is how it felt to be choked to death. My eyes watered as I tried to wriggle free from his close-fitting hands. My brain was screaming for air. I could hear Natsume screaming some bizarre words to Shax. I started to close my eyes and began to think if I gave up right now,_ I would be with my son._

All of a sudden, I felt Shax's death grip loosen which made me snap my eyes open and see Shax shield himself against huge flames.

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" Natsume roared. "YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST BEFORE YOU GET THE CHANCE!"

"Natsume," I murmured. I looked at Natsume and saw him glaring furiously at Shax. I noticed both of his knuckles were bleeding. He must have broken through the barrier by punching the rock really hard. Even Shax seemed to be surprised Natsume was able to escape.

"I'm impressed," Shax said with a smile. "I never met someone who was able to destroy my barrier."

"Don't underestimate the Hyuugas," Natsume barked. "This isn't ancient times, stupid."

"Believe me, I've noticed," Shax answered. "Parasites like you are hard to annihilate!"

"MIKAN!" I heard my father shout. "DO IT NOW!"

Before Shax got a chance to retaliate again, I jumped above him and caught the dagger and scroll my father threw my way. I cut the tip of my forefinger with the dagger and let my blood flow inside before chanting.

"_Ancient Spirits and guardians of the Night,_

_Hear these words, hear my cry,"_

Shax's eyes grew wide as the ground beneath him lit up._ "Why you little—"_

"_By all the power of land and sea,_

_By all the might of moon and sun"_

Shax was about to move forward to attack me but a circle with a triangle appeared with strange writings on the lines, where he was standing.

"_I call the Earth to bind my spell."_

It prevented Shax from leaving his spot. "NOOO!!!"

"_Count the elements fourfold,_

_In the fifth the spell shall hold._

_Bind this spirit with all thy might!"_

With the last word, I stabbed the dagger into the ground. In that instant, huge tree roots suddenly appeared from the ground, grabbed Shax and had him hanging high above us. The roots were tightly wrapped around both of Shax's legs and arms, making it impossible for him to escape or use his power because the spell I used _was the first step into sealing a soul_.

"YOU CAN'T SEAL ME! YOU WILL KILL YOUR FRIEND IF YOU SEAL ME!" Shax shrieked. He stopped struggling because every time he moved, the roots seemed to tighten around him. He began to laugh. "WILL YOU SEAL ME JUST LIKE KIYOSHI'S STUPID FRIENDS?"

"No," I answered, walking to Natsume. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not the one limping here," he replied with a smirk, frowning when I started to cough. "Are you alright?" Natsume asked, after I was done with my coughing fit.

I shook my head, "What do you think after almost getting choked to death? My throat freaking hurts!" I answered in a croaky voice. "Let's fucking finish—" -coughs- "—this."

Natsume tapped my forehead. "Idiot, when did you start using vulgar language?"

"_Jerk, since I met you,"_ I answered before returning to my task. I didn't have to see it because I knew for a split second; I was able to make Natsume smile in this horrible situation.

"Are you going to seal Youichi?"

I could sense there was a hint of hesitation in Natsume's question. "I'm not going to allow that stupid spirit to completely destroy my family," I replied without looking at him. "Ryoichi's death is enough. I won't allow anymore sacrifices." Taking a deep breath, I took out the scroll my father threw to me and began to decipher the gypsy symbols.

-

-

_I would have gotten to Natsume before he started pounding Youichi but my mother had stopped me when she saw me coming to stop Natsume. She quickly explained to me that my father found a way not to kill Youichi. She said that Takashi had left a very valuable scroll with Naozumi, my great ancient grandfather, to keep before he died._

_My father and Mr. Jinno headed back to the school grounds to retrieve the scroll and dagger which I would need. I was only supposed to use the first step into sealing a soul from the scroll Lady Yukiko gave to me, when my father returned. Other than that, I had to make sure Natsume wouldn't kill Youichi and to keep him on the same ground where they were currently fighting._

-

-

'_I couldn't afford to make a mistake now.'_ I thought grimly. I couldn't help but smile softly. Gypsy was definitely in my blood. Memorizing words were always difficult for me to remember. I got so many low scores in recitation class because I couldn't memorize the specific poems our assignments we were supposed to do but when it came to these symbols, it only took one read for me to memorize a mouthful of words I needed to speak. _How ironic was that_?

"Lady Yukiko, don't let them kill me! Don't you want to speak to the man who loved you, who tried to become a stronger man for you?" Shax shouted. "I can let you talk to him."

I turned around and saw Lady Yukiko, looking horrified, slowly approaching the sealing ground. I grabbed Natsume's hand who was about to stop her and shook my head. "She needs to do this," I murmured.

"_Yukiko." _

Shax's voice suddenly changed into another deep voice. _"Help me."_

"Kiyoshi," Lady Yukiko said in a hoarse whisper. "Is that really you?"

"_Yes, it is me, my lovely Yukiko." _

Tears began to drop from Lady Yukiko's eyes as her face burst with joy. "Kiyoshi, I've tried everything to revive you."

"_Then tell them not to seal me. I'll be stronger this time. I can control Shax now."_

Suddenly, the joy in Lady Yukiko's face vanished and she looked down to the ground. "No… you can't." She wiped away her tears before looking at Shax. "I'm sorry Kiyoshi… I wasn't able to save you but times have changed and it's time for all of us… for me to move on," Lady Yukiko said with a sad smile. "You sound just like him… but you're not Kiyoshi. You only have Kiyoshi's dark heart… but not his kind soul."

"YUKIKO!" Shax screamed. "DON'T BETRAY ME AGAIN!"

"I'll leave it to you, Mikan Sakura," Lady Yukiko said, turning away. Ignoring the screams, she returned to battle the few creatures that were left.

"GO AHEAD AND SEAL ME BUT AT LEAST I'LL BE TAKING YOUR FRIEND'S SOUL WITH ME TO HELL!"

"That's where you're wrong Shax," I said. "Takashi was one step ahead of you."

"What?"

"After reluctantly sealing away their friend, Takashi knew as long as Lady Yukiko lived and wanted vengeance, there was a chance for you to rise again."

"And alas I have!"

"That is precisely why he left a specific scroll for the future generation who would want to try to vanquish you… but not the same way they did it. The great Takashi figured out how to seal you without killing the person who was hosting your soul! They didn't want us to go through the same pain they went through! Especially what Lady Yukiko went through!" I shouted. "My blood flows with Takashi Sakura and Naozumi Asami, which is why I am stronger than you! This is why I will defeat you!"

"No! Don't seal me!" Shax shrieked. "NOOOOOO!!!!! I HAVE YOUR FRIEND'S SOUL!"

"_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me, I summon thee"_

Shax's screams became louder and louder as the roots began to turn into fire. It pained me because each scream sounded like Youichi's. But I had to do it. It was the only way. _I wasn't going to lose another family member._

"_Cross now the great divide_

_Appear and split thy spirit and soul who is before me._

_Take thy evil soul!"_

The clear, starry skies disappeared and were replaced by dark clouds. Thunder and lightening formed. Each lightening crack was like a premonition. All of a sudden, lightening struck directly into Shax's mouth, followed by a dark figure descending from the sky.

I wasn't prepared for this kind of scene; I fell down to my knees and threw up. I felt Natsume put his hand on my back, gently rubbing it. If I was able to resist my son's cry, I was capable of disregarding Youichi's screams of pain. Brushing away the sweat on my forehead, I took Natsume's strong hand and stood up.

_I will finish this._

When I looked up, the dark figure came out of Youichi's mouth with a small oval shape circle that had a mixture of red and black.

"_Is this all you ask of me?"_ The dark figure asked with a hiss.

"Yes," I answered.

"_Then I shall take thy exchange for awaking me."_

"What the fuck—" Natsume said, shaking me. "—are you sacrificing yourself?"

"Ouch!" I shouted, whacking his hands off me. "Of course not, stupid. I'm giving him the dagger."

"What?"

"According to the note my father left with the scroll, I'm supposed to give it." I offered the dagger to the black spirit which quickly disappeared from my hand. Taking a deep breath, I chanted the final words.

"_Go now, take thy leave spirit unto the place predestinated and appointed for thee, where the eternal virtue of the highest hath appointed thee, until I shall call thee again. Be thou ready unto me and to my call, as often as I shall call thee, upon the promise and pain of everlasting damnation."_

The black spirit howled and went back to the dark clouds. When it finally disappeared, a big gust of wind exploded and Shax's creatures quickly turned into dust. In a few seconds, the whole place was silent.

As Youichi's body slowly descended to the ground, Natsume and I were there to catch him. Youichi's body was filled with bruises and cuts but to my joy, he was breathing.

"Youichi! Youichi!" I shouted, carefully shaking him.

"Youichi, can hear us?" Natsume asked.

"Youichi, wake up," I started to lightly hit his cheeks. "Wake up!"

And then Youichi started to cough. "Not too loud old hag," he moaned. "Why does my body ache so much?"

I started to laugh. _Youichi was going to be okay._

-

-

After seeing Youichi was fine, I fainted from exhaustion. When I woke up, I found myself at the familiar Sakura tree with Lady Yukiko holding my hand.

"Don't fret, I'm not going to hurt you," Lady Yukiko said smiling when she saw me trying to retrieve my hand back. "It's been a long night, huh?"

I nodded. I saw she was healing every wound I had obtained again since the time she last healed me. "Where are the others?" I asked quietly.

"Natsume and your other friends are helping out those who were wounded in the battle. Your father said we should put you into your old bedroom but Natsume argued for you to stay put at this specific Sakura tree," Lady Yukiko answered while rolling her eyes.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"An hour or two perhaps," Lady Yukiko replied with a shrug. She let go of my hand when all of the wounds on my body were gone and sighed. "Before this day is over, all those who were wounded will be healed, especially now that your father requested for the great Subaru to come right away. Your father told me to rest since I've also been healing for almost an hour. Keisuke said something about Subaru handling the rest."

"Do you know who Subaru is?"

"Everyone in the Alice world knows who Subaru Imai is. He frightens me, I don't know why. I guess it's because he can transfer the pain of the wounded to another person," she said laughing. "Before you were able to lift the spell Yuka casted, I often wondered if your friend Hotaru was related to him… because they have the same expression… _cold and… unfriendly_."

"Hotaru tries not to admit it," I said, grinning. "But they both love each other in a very scary way. Does Ruka know Subaru is coming?"

"Are you talking about the guy with the blond hair that can speak to animals and ordered the great Hotaru Imai to stay behind?" Lady Yukiko asked with a smile. "Well, if he's the one you call Ruka, he suddenly turned pale when he heard your father order one of his men to bring Subaru here."

"Poor Ruka," I said chuckling. "Subaru never liked the idea of Hotaru dating Ruka. I wonder if Ruka is scared to face Subaru now because Hotaru is preg—" I trailed off. The temporary relief I felt disappeared as I remembered… what I didn't want to remember. "Where's R...R...Ryoichi?" I asked quietly. Ryoichi's name seemed to affect Lady Yukiko because her smile faded.

"Natsume placed him in your old bedroom for the meantime," Lady Yukiko answered after a few seconds.

"Did…did you heal his wounds, Lady Yukiko?"

"Every one of them."

Tears began to fall from my eyes. I bit one of my fingers to prevent myself from bursting into tears. "Did Hotaru change his clothes?" I asked. "Ryoichi hates sleeping in dirty clothes."

"Ryoichi is sleeping like an angel," Lady Yukiko said softly. She sat down next to me and wrapped her hands around her knees. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

"Kill Ryoichi."

"What do you mean, Lady Yukiko?"

"I remember it so clearly. It happened a week before Kiyoshi was sealed," Lady Yukiko answered. "He secretly had asked me if I could kill him, to end his misery. Kiyoshi couldn't take it anymore, waking up and horribly learning about people he sentenced to death. He said it was a curse to him to have called Shax out. He couldn't kill himself because of me, because of the Healing Alice I gave to him the night they called Shax. It prevented him from dying."

"Lady Yukiko…"

"I was shocked when I learned Kiyoshi wanted to die. The person who I had built my whole world around and defied my parents for was trying to kill himself," she said with a bitter laugh while wiping away her tears with the back of her right palm. "I told Kiyoshi I wouldn't do it. As long as my Alice was inside Kiyoshi, it would prevent people from killing him and from killing himself. I could not and would not believe Kiyoshi wanted to die and leave me. When they sealed him that night… I had blamed his friends of betraying Kiyoshi's trust. I didn't see the truth of what was really happening to Kiyoshi," Lady Yukiko's shoulder began to shake. "I was blinded with so much love I had for him, I didn't see how much agony Kiyoshi was in. How he was in so much pain. I lived my whole life with so much pain, anger and hatred and now because of it… I've killed and punished people who didn't deserve my wrath. It's because of me… Ryoichi is dead, your son is dead."

Ryoichi's death really affected Lady Yukiko because she was really crying her heart out. The time they took Ryoichi from me, he must have formed a special attachment with her. Because the way she was crying, I could tell it was filled with remorse and regret. I went in front of Lady Yukiko and gave her a tight hug which she returned. After a few minutes, I lifted her chin up so I could look straight into her eyes.

"We can't do anything about it, Lady Yukiko. We can't take back the things we did or words we said before," I said gently. "I may have lost a son tonight but other mothers didn't. Nothing is unfair in this world; it's just how it is. People die and people live. It's as simple as that. All I know is, my seven year old son did something brave tonight, he died to save us."

"Don't you want revenge? You can take it out on me, the person who started everything."

"Revenge?" I said with a small laugh. "I don't do revenge and vengeance stuff. Ryoichi wouldn't want me to do it."

"Ryoichi was raised with a good parent."

I shook my head. "_Parents_. I wasn't the only one who raised Ryoichi. It's because of Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi, Koko, and Yuu… because of them, Ryoichi died a hero tonight." I saw from a distance Natsume and Ruka on their way towards me.

Lady Yukiko turned around to see who I was looking at. "He doesn't seem pleased to see you talking to me," she said with small laugh. "Is he the same old Natsume you knew from high school?"

"No," I answered. Natsume and Ruka stopped when Haruka and the man who I heard Lady Yukiko call, Yusuke, approached them.

"No?"

I returned my attention to Lady Yukiko. I stood up and helped Lady Yukiko stand. "He isn't the same Natsume from high school and he knows I'm not the same Mikan he remembers in high school too. Both of us grew up and changed," I said quietly with a sad smile and looked at the old school building. "We can't go back to what it was like before. Someday—" I looked at Lady Yukiko and placed my hand over my heart. "—this pain and hole in my heart will heal again. It may take more than years but when that day comes… _I'll be able to think about Ryoichi without crying and finally be able to smile from the bottom of my heart."_

-

-

-

**Epilogue**

"_**Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."**_

-

-

-

_Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like I had it all along  
I can see tomorrow_

_Where every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere but love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see how love can set me free_

_-_

-

-

"_Mama!"_ shrieked a four year old girl running excitedly into the house and into the clean kitchen where two women where sitting comfortably, drinking ice tea. "Look at what we caught!"

"Wow!" The mother replied with a big smile as she accepted the bucket the little blond girl gave to her. The mother was wearing a simple white sleeveless dress whose hair reached her neckline. "You caught clams, I'm so proud of you two... going out with your father and uncle for almost two hours and coming home with these clams," she said kissing her daughter's forehead. "Now go and quickly wash your hands in the bathroom, sweetie. Dinner is almost ready."

The little girl nodded and happily trotted to the nearby bathroom. When the girl was out of ear shot, the mother glared at the first male intruder who entered her kitchen.

"_Clams?"_ The mother asked the man who looked happy to be on land. "You take my daughter out to sea for an hour_… to come home with clams?"_

"What did you expect?" Yuu said with a shrug as he sat down in a vacant seat.

"_Fish!"_

"Are you alright, Yuu?" I asked, offering him a glass of iced tea. Yuu immediately smiled at the irritated mother. "Hotaru, easy on Yuu-chan. He doesn't look good. At least they caught something."

Hotaru rolled her eyes at me but went to the medicine shelf and handed Yuu a small white tablet. "Here, take this. It will make you feel better," she grumbled.

I covered my mouth to hide my laughter when I saw cute Annika, Hotaru and Ruka's daughter enter the kitchen again. She went directly to Yuu and put her hand on his forehead. "I told you mama's medicine will make you feel better," Annika said and then turned to Hotaru and me. "Uncle Yuu does not like going on boats. He felt dizzy all the time and his face almost turned green. I think he almost spilled something on papa."

"Almost… besides, I'm never going to take Yuu fishing with me again_... ever," _Ruka announced with a repugnant look at Yuu. He was about to greet Hotaru but decided not to when he saw her looking at him with extreme annoyance. "What did I do?" He asked looking at me.

I shrugged as a reply. I wasn't about to tell him Hotaru was mad at him because he came home with clams and not fish.

"Don't say that papa," Annika said as she rushed to her father and made a motion to be carried. "Uncle Yuu is not used to fishing," she explained when Ruka carried her. "It's his first time. You'll come with us tomorrow right Uncle Yuu?"

I could see Yuu's forehead begin to sweat. I knew Yuu wanted to say no, since he never liked going on boats but with the cute expression on the little girl's face, Yuu had no choice but to oblige. He placed his hands over his mouth and seemed to gulp something down. "Sure, Annika. I'd love to come to—" Yuu said in a weak voice. "—another boat trip."

"See, I told you Uncle Yuu would come," Annika said to her father. "He loves going fishing with us, papa."

With the semi-green look Yuu was showing... it definitely showed how _excited_ he was for their next fishing trip. From all her uncles, Annika was very close with Yuu and Hotaru's brother, Subaru. Annika was the only one who was able to make the strict and aloof Subaru play dolls, bring her to the park and make him laugh.

_Children really have some kind of magic power to make the coldest people smile._

Hotaru smiled softly and took Annika in her arms. "Go outside, you'll find you're Uncle Shino and Uncle Subaru outside. Uncle Shino is cooking your favorite barbeque and Uncle Subaru tells me he has a gift for you."

"Really mama?" Annika squealed. She wriggled her way down after kissing Hotaru on the cheeks. "Aunt Mikan, don't forget to give me a piece of your yummy chocolate cake, okay?"

"Of course!" I shouted. Annika was a mini-version of Hotaru except for the hair and eyes. Everyone was surprised Ruka was able to contribute some of his features with their daughter.

"Really, _clams?"_ Hotaru asked in a doubtful tone at Ruka. She gave him a hand towel to use after he washed his hands and crossed her arms. "I'm married to a man who can speak to _any variety of animals_ which _includes fish_ and _he_ comes home with a bucket of clams."

"I couldn't help it, Hotaru," Ruka said in a defensive tone. "The fish were pleading me not to catch them!"

Hotaru gave Ruka disgusted look while I tried to hide my amusement. "I do not know why I am still married to you, Nogi. Thank god Annika inherited my Alice," she grabbed the bucket. "Come on Yuu, you'll feel better after you help me prepare this stuff outside."

"Do you want me to help?" I asked, starting to get out of the chair.

"No," Hotaru answered while giving Yuu and Ruka things she'll need to cook the clams from the refrigerator. "You wait here and finish your drink or you can wait in the living room. Natsume texted me and said he's on the way with the _others_." She pretended to smack her forehead. "Oh yeah, he also said_… no ordered me… to make sure I am not to make you do anything which would require m-o-v-i-n-g muscles,_" Hotaru said dryly.

"Shout if you need anything!" Ruka called out as Hotaru pushed him out of the kitchen. "I mean it, Mikan. Don't hesitate or Natsume will have my head!"

I put my hand on my big fat belly and laughed. "No problemo."

I watched Yuu, Ruka and Hotaru leave the kitchen and head outside. Smiling, I poured myself another iced tea and headed to the living room to wait for Natsume to return.

-

-

It's been more than four years since the day Natsume regained his memories and four years since the day Shax almost destroyed my family. I wish I could say things went back to normal but it didn't. It took just one day, one night to forever change our lives.

More than 500 people died that night, including Lady Yukiko's men, my mother's, my father's, the Academy's, Hajime Azumi's army and himself.

His cause of death was by his daughter's hand, Yuka Azumi.

Mom never told me the reason she killed her father until I decided to accompany her one time to his grave. She explained to me quietly while arranging white roses on his grave, that despite the wrong doings her father made, my mother loved him which was why she needed to kill him to stop making more mistakes.

I could only feel pity for mom and nothing else. I never knew Hajime Azumi and he_ had never been a grandfather to me._

Later on, Mr. Narumi told me the truth to why she'd killed her father. Her father was about to kill dad. I never told mom I knew the truth. I guess she didn't want me to be angry at her father. I granted my mom's unspoken wish. I forgave Hajime Azumi but it wasn't enough for me to forget what he had done to my family.

Mom left the AAO before she married dad. She couldn't disband the organization because of its members and there was already a successor who replaced her father. But before Yuka Azumi left, she had warned them to be extra careful and to think more than twice before going for the Academy and her.

"_I am still the living legend, Yuka Azumi, daughter of Hajime Azumi," Yuka said in a low but dangerous tone. "You've seen me kill in cold blood without any mercy or remorse. I would not hesitate to point out to your enemies, where you all live or I might even show up in your room and destroy you personally. So don't you even think for a second I will not come for you and your family if you decide to come for mine."_

-

-

After the incident, the Academy changed. My dad abolished the forced intense training of students who belonged to the Dangerous Ability class. The students from the D.A class focused on how to use their Alice in protecting people or enhance it but they were still given a choice to be trained to be an elite agent for the Academy. Dad explained to me and Natsume, he would only accept _certain contracts_ which is really important and is necessary to use an Alice user.

My relationship with my parents changed. Gone was the hate and anger. Each day as I spend a few hours with my parents, all the bad memories and things I assumed about them, vanished. Mom was glad to know I had forgiven her for everything she did. Learning the horrible things my mom had to go through, the nightmares she had because of the people she had to kill, was enough for me to forgive her. She explained if she didn't kill them she'd get killed. If their enemy saw she was weak or saw a hint of mercy, she would become an instant target. But after every mission, she would try everything to wash away the smell of blood from her hands.

"_That's why I was angry at your father," Mom explained. "I didn't want you to go through a situation where people will smile at you and shake your hands without knowing your hands are one of the filthiest. The blood will wash away but the smell and the memory will remain forever."_

That's when I understood yet again why there where times mom would be reluctant to hold or hug me because of her _dirty_ hands. I may not be able to wash away her sad memories but I came to a decision, I'd fill it with good ones which she'll always have something to smile about. One of those was the day my parents had a beach wedding. My mom glowed like a star.

The only problem I had _was my dad._

When Shax had absorbed the Alice from him, it had physically drained him. He would constantly get sick; no matter how often Subaru would heal him. There were days where he was too weak to walk. On those days, we'd hang out in their bedroom. I would visit them everyday and pretend not to notice how fragile he seemed.

I found out Keisuke Asami was a trouble maker but popular with the girls, just like Natsume. It was only because of my mom, my dad's huge ego flattened a bit. He also explained why he was famous with the pre-school students.

"_When I found out I had a child and never got the chance to see you grow, I thought of the nursery and kindergarten students as you, Mikan. Through them, I felt as if I raised you," my dad said, smiling as he held my hand to his heart. "That was one of my salvations back then. But now you and your mom are here by my side, I'm soaring with happiness."_

I was glad I was able to know how funny my dad was and how he loved to make people laugh. Through my parent's old friends and from Mr. Narumi and Mr. Jinno, I found out how much my mom and dad loved each other. I was able to see it with my own two eyes when I visited my parents one day. I caught an intimate moment my parents shared at the Academy's garden. Mom was laughing at some joke my dad must have told her while he tried to tickle her. I understand why my dad was heartbroken when mom left him and why mom thought it was best to leave him.

Some days they would lecture me about my family history. Mom explained why I could read gypsy symbols. I discovered so much stuff about my parents and found out where my personality came from. It was mostly my mother who spoke and shared with me tons of stories about the past while dad listened and laughed with me while he remembered the past with my mom.

When my dad had a good day, he would endlessly talk about how he tried to get mom's attention or what he did to challenge mom just to show her, he was much superior to her. As an exchange, I told them about my life and the fears I felt when I was staying at the Academy.

There were some moments where my dad would suddenly hug me and cry while repeatedly saying sorry. Those moments scared me because I felt as if he was going away.

"_You make me proud, Mikan," my dad said with tears in his eyes. "I'm glad you're my daughter."_

Three years later_, dad died._

It was hard on my mom. She would always visit his grave first and then her father's every morning and every late afternoon before the sun would set. There was never a day that passed where she didn't visit dad's grave. I told mom she could live with me and Natsume but she declined and told me she'll be living in the Academy.

"_Your father loved this school," my mom said to me one day. "I'm going to protect it while he's away."_

The school board had a hard time to come to a decision to let my mom become the principal of the school because of her affiliation with the AAO, the Academy's top enemy. But with the help of Shino's grandfather, Mr. Jinno and me, we were able to convince them my mom was the best person to become the next principal.

It took awhile for the students and some other faculty members to get used to my mother's presence in school as the new principal. But sure enough with the charm and patience I never knew my mom had, they were able to accept and trust her. Mom wasn't known anymore as Yuka Azumi, the legendary assassin of the AAO but as the strict yet charming principal of the prestigious Alice Academy. Mr. Narumi happily stayed at the Academy to help my mom get used to the Academy once more. I felt bad for Mr. Narumi because I knew he loved my mom till this very moment but I knew my mom would never look at another man the way she looked at my father.

_Yuka Azumi was happy_ with her _new job, new home and family_.

-

-

I placed the glass on the table, got a photo album nearby and sat down on the most comfortable rocking chair bought from _Imai Furniture's_ and designed by Hotaru herself. I took a glance at my watch and saw it was already six in the evening.

School had just ended and Hotaru decided to invite the _usual people_, to their summer villa for a one week vacation which was right next to the beach. The house was a mansion, complete with a pool, Jacuzzi, billiards room, humongous kitchen, workout area, and some other rooms I haven't explored yet. There was no air con installed in the house except for electric fans because the spot where Hotaru built the house always had the wind blowing in this direction. I would even ask Natsume to close the windows because it would get chilly at night. The maids would be here in the morning but would leave around five in the afternoon.

I opened the photo album and saw it was filled with pictures of them and their daughter, Annika.

Little Annika had no idea how famous her parents were.

Ruka became a very in demand animal doctor. He was the only one who could solve the sickness and improve the wellness of animals when the other doctors lost hope. His fame brought him to host animal shows and join different ventures with Discovery, National Geographic and Animal Planet channels. The clinic where he worked was a huge one. People from different countries would come and visit just to get his opinion on their pets and their well beings. What everyone liked about Ruka was regardless of his fame and success, he never asked payment in return. He left it to his customers to pay him whatever they wished to pay, be it fruits, cash or food.

At the beginning, Hotaru didn't like the idea of Ruka not getting paid but when she saw how happy and how his young customers brought their pets in, eyes filled with trust, Hotaru changed her mind and reluctantly told me she was proud of Ruka.

Hotaru was still the editor in chief of the popular international magazine _The Gadget_ and owner of Imai Furniture's. She never failed to shock the business community with her new inventions. Whatever Hotaru used, other people wanted it for themselves.

The business world was always fascinated with Hotaru and Ruka. No one believed that gentle Ruka and cold Hotaru could and would last as a couple. Their worlds were worlds apart and they never saw them going out except on important business parties where Hotaru invited Ruka along. So when they found out Hotaru was pregnant, they waited and wondered how Hotaru would be as a mother.

I flipped another page and saw a three year old Annika, happily pulling Subaru's disgruntled cheeks.

-

-

When Subaru was finally able to contact Hotaru, it took her awhile before she was able to calm a very angry Subaru, explaining the reason why she didn't tell him or why they couldn't get a hold of each other. Because she herself wondered why she couldn't get a hold of him or if he just didn't want to see her. Once everything was explained and Subaru was reassured Hotaru was alright, he blew up again when she said, _"Oh by the way, I'm pregnant."_

If there was one thing I didn't expect Hotaru to do when she was pregnant, it was not giving into Subaru's pressure of having to get married. _Pronto_. Subaru couldn't murder Ruka because he was **A**. _the father_ and **B**. _it was Hotaru's fault_.

Hotaru stubbornly refused to get married before giving birth not because she was afraid to get married with the last man she thought _she'd be getting married with_ but because she didn't want to go through the wedding stress which might harm their baby. I pointed out to her that she could have someone else prepare her wedding; all she had to do was pick the location and her wedding dress.

"_I don't know why I'm thinking like this, I'll blame it on the new hormones," Hotaru ironically told me. "There are billions of wedding planners who would be honored to work for me … but still… I want to plan my own wedding."_

When Hotaru told me this, it was then I knew, Hotaru may be strange to some people but she was still a normal woman.

As usual, Ruka decided it was best to do what Hotaru wanted since they both wanted Hotaru's pregnancy to be as normal as possible. Ruka didn't bother fighting and would get anything Hotaru craved for. When Hotaru wanted to come visit me and Natsume, Ruka was always glad to get the chance to eat regular food because Hotaru decided to take up cooking lessons and she would use him to test her cooking and baking skills. Luckily now, Hotaru improved and was now capable of cooking rice and barbequed foods.

But when Hotaru went into labor, to everyone's shock, she changed her mind and demanded she had to get married before giving birth. We tried to reasonably tell Hotaru that no priest or minister would be willing to conduct a wedding ceremony at 3:30 in the morning.

"_I am not going to go inside that delivery room until I get married! So you better get me a priest or a god damn pastor!" Hotaru barked with a familiar expression from The Exorcist movie. "Now!"_

Poor Ruka, I bet he was going to faint from the stress Hotaru was giving him and from a very not-so-cool Subaru, who was ordering commands right and left to the poor hospital personnel. Natsume, on the other hand, found Ruka's distress funny. Natsume slapped him on the back and told him to just follow his _soon-to-be-monstrous-wife_ to the delivery room while he fetched a very _willing_ priest nearby, who would gladly marry them.

Eleven hours after, _it was a baby girl for Hotaru and Ruka. _

When we were allowed to enter Hotaru's room and see their new baby, my eyes started to water. I would never forget the way my best friend's face lit up as she held her small baby girl in her arms. Hotaru's eyes were filled with happiness and content while Ruka was smiling proudly at his family.

-

-

Smiling, I traced the picture where Hotaru was sitting on the swing smiling brightly at the camera with her daughter who was on her lap, at the park she built for her daughter.

No one thought motherhood would be good for Hotaru. She no longer stayed in her laboratory trying to invent another invention which would surpass her previous invention. Her cold demeanor changed when Annika was born, much to Ruka's surprise and pleasure. When Annika wasn't old enough to go to pre-school, she would proudly bring her to work. She even devoted an entire floor for mothers who could not afford to leave their children at home. To everyone's surprise, she even let Annika play with them… and then wash her with a bottle of alcohol to make sure whatever germs her daughter got would be washed away.

I flipped the page and saw a picture of Annika who was holding hands with Koko on her right and Sumire on the left.

-

-

Yome Koko never got back to his usual life because of a certain person by the name of Sumire Shoda. He found a very angry looking but stunning Sumire in my living room one day. I invited her to come to the house when I saw Sumire at the Academy and asked her to have some tea with me to make up for lost time. I learned she was a detective who solved crimes in kidnapping. She decided to use her Alice skills to help the non-alice find missing people. Sumire was on the verge of telling me another exciting story about one of the cases she solved when a very tired Koko and Yuu walked inside the living room. Next thing I knew, the demure sweet looking Sumire, jumped off the couch and became a wild cat. She had almost scratched out Koko's eyes out, if Yuu did not intercede.

"_How could you leave the Academy and not tell me where you were going?" Sumire shouted. _

"_Sumire let me explai—"_

"_-I was sick worried about you, stupid buffoon! I didn't know what happened to you or if you were alright! I couldn't find you!"_

"_I'm sorry, Sumire."_

"_Sorry! Sorry? That's all you're going to say to me after almost eight years!?"_

"_What do you want me to say? What will it take for you to forgive me?"_

A few months later, we all found out he was dating Sumire.

-

-

I chuckled at the next picture showing Sumire strangling Koko. He must have said something which made Sumire act like that. The reason why Koko wasn't here with us was because of the mission Sumire had. They were on their way to bust one of the headquarters' of a syndicate. When Koko learned about Sumire's job, he made sure he would come. Koko became a very valuable asset to the police community. On certain cases, they would ask Koko to watch a live interrogation and see if the suspect was telling the truth.

Below the picture of Sumire strangling Koko was Yuu and his last successful theatrical show.

-

-

When Yuu announced he would be retiring from directing Theatrical and Broadway shows, people mourned for his early retirement. They couldn't believe the famous director Yuu Tobita was retiring to accept a teaching job at the Academy.

People thought Alice Academy was just a regular prestigious school, they forgot it was actually built for Alice people. In the eyes of a non-alice user it was a small school. They had no idea what was really inside.

Before my dad died, he had asked Yuu if he could be one of the teachers that could encourage young Alice users to become better people. Dad was always impressed with Yuu's school record and his ability to be at ease with the younger generation.

I was overwhelmed by the support they showed and how much the Theatrical world would miss Yuu Tobita.

Yuu never regretted his decision to become a teacher and return to the Alice world.

"_I once said I wanted to help everyone achieve their goals… but I guess… no… I know, the right place to start is where we grew up and that's at the Academy,"_ Yuu explained to me and Natsume. _"The regular world will always have a special place for me but I've got to start somewhere and I choose this school."_

Mom appointed Yuu as co-head of the high school department.

-

-

I closed the album and placed it back on the table. For a few seconds, I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. The distracting pain I was feeling this morning came back. I guess the baby was preparing to tell me she/he would be coming soon. We weren't sure of the gender because Natsume decided he would rather not find out if the baby was a girl or boy so when it was time for my due date, we'd both be surprised. When the pain faded away, I felt the baby kick. _It seemed restless today. _I began to hum a very familiar lullaby to my child. "I can't wait for you to come out sweetie," I softly said to my baby. "Everyone's excited to see you." After completing the lullaby, the baby calmed down. I stifled a yawn and rubbed my eyes. I heard a car approach the driveway and knew it was _them_. I stood up and waited to greet them.

"_Hey fatso!" _

Youichi was the first person that came inside with some bags. "I'm not fat!" I said laughing, smacking him lightly on his shoulders after giving him a quick kiss on the cheeks. I was glad the incident didn't completely change Youichi. He was still the same overconfident and egotistical Youichi except his over protectiveness of our unique family tripled, especially with Annika. Ruka didn't have to worry about the boys who would swarm his daughter in the future because of Youichi. And I was sure, he'd be overprotective if this baby in my stomach was a girl. "Are you sure you're alright in your dorm alone? Do you need any stuff? Food? Clothes?"

Youichi laughed, "Don't worry _mom,_ after you and Hotaru sent a boxful of different types of food all the way to can goods and instant noodles, I'm sure my food supply will last until the next millennium."

Youichi, the current campus heartthrob at Tokyo University was studying Business Management like a regular person. It was only when Youichi graduated from high school, he requested my mom to forever seal his Alice.

"_I don't want that same thing to happen again."_

It was a simple and straight to the point statement.

"Anyway, Miss Piggy, I'll leave you alone here. I want a decent meal," Youichi said, scratching his stomach. "I'll head to the kitchen to grab a beer and go outside to eat. Will you be okay without me?"

"Go and do as you please," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

And then the person, who made me smile brightly, _came inside with one long pink rose in his hand._

-

-

-

-

"_1001 flavors… and you chose chocolate?"_

"_Not my fault," I answered as I ate the last scoop of ice cream in the huge bowl the ice cream man gave to me… for free! "I don't trust the other flavors because I never tried them."_

"_Which is why people invented the word, try."_

"_Nah, waste of time."_

"_I don't even know why we're friends Ryoichi," Nina said, giving him a distasteful look. _

_I was glad Nina brought me to this place. It was like an amusement park which was filled with lots of happy and screaming kids. We rode on different kinds of roller coasters, bumper cars and arcade games which to my horror, Nina won. It was really a fun day. When I finally got tired, Nina showed me the famous ice cream parlor which had 1001 different types of flavors. Not knowing what to pick, I decided to stick with my favorite flavor._

"_Because I'm the only friend who has common sense to talk to you," I answered after wiping my mouth with a napkin. "I never thought this heaven would be this way. No wonder no one wants to return."_

"_This isn't heaven, Ryoichi."_

"_What?" I exclaimed loudly. "How can this not be heaven? This is everything I thought heaven would be."_

"_Well it isn't," Nina retorted. "Heaven is way better than this."_

"_Then what's this supposed to be?" I asked, mimicking Nina's voice. "What's this place called then?"_

_Nina put her forefinger on top of her mouth, a habit of hers when she was thinking. "It's like you know," Nina said shrugging. "When you go to the dentist and wait for your turn."_

"_Yeah," I said, painfully remembering the awful feeling of waiting in a room while hearing those drilling sounds. "What does waiting have to do with where I am?"_

"_This place is like a waiting room."_

"_Huh?"_

"_It's not time for you to follow me, Ryoichi," Nina said, smiling. _

"_I don't understand you, Nina," I told her, crossing my arms. "I think you're talking alien language. Don't worry, heaven is a big place. I won't bother you."_

_Nina burst out laughing. "Yeah, heaven is a big place for the both of us."_

"_Then why don't you want me here?" I accused._

"_It's not that I don't want you here, Ryoichi. It's because you have to go back."_

"_Are you coming back with me?"_

"_No."_

"_Why?" I exclaimed, pounding my hands on the table. "You're the only friend I have in school! If I can go back, why can't you come with me?"_

"_Because I can't," Nina answered, smiling. "I'm happy here in heaven, Ryoichi."_

"_You said we were friends, friends don't leave one another," I muttered, crossing my arms again. "Selfish brat."_

_Nina giggled. "I'm glad I was sent to meet you."_

"_So when do I go home?" I asked in a defeated voice._

"_Soon," Nina said softly. "Umm, Ryoichi can you do me a favor?"_

"_You're booting me out of heaven and now you're asking for a favor?"_

"_I said this isn't heaven," Nina said, clearly irritated at me. "So can you do something for me or what? I need you to tell something to Uncle Nathan."_

"_You mean, Natsume Hyuuga, my… dad," I said quietly_

"_Well he's still Uncle Nathan to me!"_

"_Why can't you tell it to him by yourself?"_

"_Because I can't, stupid." Nina said with a snort "If I could, I wouldn't be asking you. So, are you going to help me or do I have to pull your big ears?"_

"_Whatever," I said waving my hand. "When I come back here again, you better make sure that heaven is better than this." _

-

-

-

-

"Blame dad for us being late," Ryoichi said. He gave me a hug and handed me the pink rose. "I picked this for you."

"Thank you sweetie," I said to Ryoichi, kissing his forehead.

Never a day goes by when I pass by Ryoichi's room and my eyes water. We had almost lost our son if it wasn't for Lady Yukiko and Lady Haruka.

-

-

**Flashback**

-

-

_With a sad smile, I looked at the old school building. "We can't go back to what it was like before. Someday—" I placed my hand over my heart. "—this pain and hole in my heart will heal again. It may take more than years but when that day comes… I'll be able to think about Ryoichi without crying and finally be able to smile from the bottom of my heart."_

_Lady Yukiko wiped away my tears with her thumb and took my hands and gave it a squeeze. "You don't have to wait for that day to come, Mikan."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Lady Haruka, the woman you fought in the forest before. I promised to revive her son once Kiyoshi is resurrected as an exchange for working for me."_

_I snatched back my hands. "You can… revive people?"_

"_Yes, I can. Over the long years I've spent wandering around, I learned how to use my Alice and revive-"_

"_But why didn't you revive Kiyoshi?" I asked, interrupting her. _

"_Because, I would have died," Lady Yukiko answered. "I can only revive one person. The reason why I do not age is because of my Alice but when I revive a person it will consume so much of my Alice, it'll weaken me."_

"_But… you're supposed to revive Lady Haruka's son."_

"_She should," another voice answered. I turned around and saw Lady Haruka, Natsume, Ruka and Yusuke behind me. "Lady Yukiko never fails in fulfilling her promises," Lady Haruka said with a smirk but then came to me. "As a mother who also lost her child, I know what you're going through, which is why I told Lady Yukiko to revive your son instead."_

"_But why?" I asked crying. Natsume came to my side. "I've got to understand why, Natsume," I said, looking at him. Hoping he'll understand why I was questioning them instead of bursting into happiness that my son could breathe once more. "Don't you want your son to live, Lady Haruka? You must have gone through more pain than me just so you could revive your son."_

"_You're correct," Lady Haruka said with a sad smile. "I've been through so much agony for this day to come, the day when I'll get the chance to hug my son once more."_

"_Then why, why would you let me take away your happiness?" I asked. _

"_Because… Nathan died a long time ago," Lady Haruka answered. "Lady Yukiko waited far longer than I did to raise the man she loved and when it came, she easily changed her mind. Just like me, Nathan is dead and that's how it's going to be… but your son… he deserves to live and experience what it feels like to have a father by his side," she said while looking at Natsume. _

-

-

**End of Flashback**

-

-

I never forgot that day.

The moment I saw Ryoichi breathing once more, I must have cried buckets of tears while Natsume and I hugged him tightly.

A month later, an old looking but smiling Lady Yukiko died after Ryoichi read to her, _Beauty and the Beast_. Ryoichi never questioned us why Lady Yukiko looked old. We were actually surprised that he wanted to visit her everyday. When she died, it was Ryoichi who threw her last ashes into the sea. I expected for him to cry but he didn't.

"_Lady Yukiko's happy now, that's why I'm not going to cry for her. She'll be seeing the one she loves up in heaven," Ryoichi told me after the funeral._

As for the contract between the Shin and Hyuuga family, it was finally over. Natsume's uncle, Yusuke found it strange and weird when Lady Yukiko died. He always thought he would die before Lady Yukiko.

"_It's strange, you've hated the person for years and now she's gone," Yusuke said to Natsume. "What do I do now?"_

"Mom, are you alright?" my son asked me. "You look like your spacing out again."

"Sorry," I said. "I was just thinking about—" I didn't finish my sentence because a frustrated Aoi came inside dropping her suitcase by the door. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail while her brown shades were atop her head. Aoi was wearing fitted jeans and a plain white t-shirt instead of her corporate outfit she usually wore.

"Would you believe a person using _a bicycle _overtook us. It was so embarrassing," Aoi said dryly and gave me a brief hug. "I am never going to ride with him again," she said whispering in my ears. "Come on Ryoichi, let's go and get something to eat outside. Riding with your dad can make anyone hungry. "

"I'm just going to get a sandwich. I'll come back, mom!" Ryoichi called out as he followed his aunt outside.

"_Aoi is just exaggerating," _a male grumbling voice stated.

Finally, the man who turned my world upside down and right back up, came inside with a grumpy look. I came over to him and kissed him on the lips. Automatically, Natsume put his hand onto my stomach.

-

-

_It's not a bird, not a plane  
It's my heart and it's going, gone away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you  
I can feel like I can do anything  
Going going, I'm gone away in love_

-

-

"You shouldn't have stood up," Natsume growled as we went to the couch to sit down for awhile. "Actually, you shouldn't be even walking. Didn't Hotaru tell you what I texted her?"

"I'm not invalid," I said, gently pulling his ears. "And standing up is not a tiring thing."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fat and bloated."

"That isn't new news, you've always been fat, idiot."

I hit him on the head, "Jerk."

"Is _he_ here already?"

I knew who Natsume was referring to but pretended to act innocent. "Who?" I asked innocently.

"You know who."

"Who?"

"Mikan," Natsume warned. "You know who I'm talking about."

"Nope, sorry," I said, shrugging. "But if you're talking about Ruka, Youichi, Yuu and—"

"Is _Shino _here?" Natsume crisply asked.

"Oh, you meant Shino… yup he is."

Natsume cursed. "Damn that Shino. He's butting his way into our family."

All I did was laugh at Natsume's expression.

When Aoi said a bicycle was able to overtake them I knew she wasn't exaggerating because Natsume purposely drove slow, when he knew Aoi decided to come along. We've been staying at the beach house for almost five days already, so he cursed when he received a text message from Aoi, asking if Natsume could pick her up at the airport.

Aoi continued to work for their Uncle Yusuke and Aunt Haruka. But when Natsume found out that his Uncle Yusuke put Aoi in charge with the new partnership between the Shin and Suzuki, which required Aoi and Shino always seeing each other, Natsume became angry… in a brotherly way.

The reason why he felt resentful towards Shino was because to Natsume's horror, _Aoi was dating Shino. _Just like how Subaru felt before, Natsume also couldn't murder Shino because he saved Aoi.

And right on cue, Shino came to fetch us. "Hey, you lovebirds," Shino said smiling at Natsume. "It's time to eat."

"I don't know why you're here, Suzuki," Natsume hissed. "Are you family?"

"Hotaru invited me," Shino answered, ignoring the black scowl on Natsume's face. "By the way, Mikan, when is your due date?"

"Two weeks from now," I said, taking Natsume's hand as helped me get up.

"Why?" Natsume asked Shino, his eyebrows lifting.

"Because I would definitely not be visiting you guys on Mikan's final week."

"Good. Why don't you stay away from us for a year… or better yet forever?" I heard Natsume mutter under his breath. I hit him with my elbow.

"Why?" I asked. I put my hand on my large stomach and rubbed it. "Are you going somewhere?"

"No," Shino replied, offering Natsume a bottle of beer. "I don't think I've gotten over my trauma when you gave birth to Ryoichi."

"I wish I could have seen how flustered you were Suzuki," Natsume said, taking the bottle. "Seeing Ruka panicking when Hotaru went into labor was really funny."

They began to talk about Ruka and laughed as they remembered his expression. This was one of the few things they talked about without arguing. I sat down again because my stomach started to hurt.

"I'll show both of you how a real man handles their wife when going into labor," Natsume announced proudly. "It's very simple. All you have to do is drive her and bring her to the hospital. Plain and simple, it's that easy."

"Why do I have a disgusting feeling, you're right," Shino said dryly.

I clutched the side of the sofa tightly, breathed several times and waited for the pain to subside.

"Dad, Uncle Shino!" Ryoichi came inside with food in his mouth. "Aunt Hotaru said to come out now. You know how Aunt Hotaru wants to eat together—" Ryoichi stopped talking. "Mom, why is there a puddle of water near you?"

Natsume sprayed the contents from his mouth while Shino choked on his drink.

"Dad, what's wrong with mom?" Ryoichi asked as he hit his dad's back.

"Now?" Natsume asked after he finished coughing.

"I hate you! I hate you, Mikan! You said, two weeks from now," Shino accused. "No! Not again!"

"What's wrong with mommy?" Ryoichi asked again.

"But you can't," Natsume said, disbelief written all over his face. "The doctor said your due date is two weeks from now."

"No, I'm not going to go through this again! You said two weeks!"

"Dad, what's wrong with mommy?"

"_SHUT UP!!!"_ I screamed at the noise the three men created. I looked at Ryoichi who was worried and slightly frightened. "Ryoichi, mommy is going to be alright. Tell Aunt Hotaru that mommy is going to have a baby now," I said through clenched teeth.

Ryoichi nodded and quickly ran out of the room. I glared at Natsume and Shino. "Forgive me for not being on time but this baby wants to come—" I stopped because of the sudden pain surging through me. _This baby wants to come out now._ I looked at them with a taut glare. "Whether you like it or not Shino, you're going to relive your trauma again. And you—" I snapped at Natsume. _"This is the best time to show me how cool and calm you'll be in this situation!"_

-

-

The whole house was in chaos when they found out I was in labor. Natsume, who bragged about _being calm and will hand it like a man_, didn't know what to do. He was worse than Shino when he drove me to the hospital. Natsume couldn't put the keys into the ignition because he was panicking from so much screaming and orders from me and Hotaru. Ruka laughed at Natsume all the way to the hospital. When I was given a go signal to enter the delivery room, Natsume looked as if he wanted to leave the room immediately but stayed put when I held onto his hand tightly. As the doctor shouted "push", I knew Natsume wanted to punch the doctor.

"_She's pushing! The idiot's pushing! So maybe you should help her!" Natsume shouted furiously at the doctor_. "_Maybe it's not the idiot's fault the baby isn't coming out. Maybe you're the one who's not doing your job, doc!"_

If I wasn't in pain, I would be laughing at Natsume's expression. But as the pain became more painful and my shouts became louder, Natsume appeared to be frustrated with himself because he couldn't do anything to help me.

"_It's okay, Natsume," I said breathlessly and did my best to smile. "I can do this."_

My smile seemed to assure Natsume. When the first baby came out, Natsume was overjoyed and was shaking when he cut the umbilical cord. But when I suddenly felt another excruciating pain and the doctor announced I wasn't done giving birth, Natsume almost fainted.

Twelve hours later, I gave birth to twins. It was a baby boy and girl for us.

When I was brought into my room to rest, Natsume walked into it like a zombie and just collapsed on the nearby couch. A few hours later, the nurse came in to let me see my two babies. Natsume was proudly showing off our babies and announcing to everything that all of his children were good looking because of him and his genes. I wanted to hit him on the head but Hotaru beat me to the punch when Natsume said our children would be the smartest in the whole world.

When Natsume showed Ryoichi his new baby brother and sister, I could tell Ryoichi was excited to take the role of the big brother. No one would ever think that Ryoichi got separated from his father when he was young because anyone could tell those two had a very tight and special bond.

-

-

I thought Ryoichi would be traumatized with what had happened to him but he wasn't. It did take Ryoichi awhile to get used to the fact that Natsume was his father. I explained to him how I thought his dad died but then turned out to be alive and the true identity of Nathan Shin. Natsume never pressured Ryoichi to accept him right away. In fact, he would always take Ryoichi to eat breakfast every morning. _It is a tradition they keep until this day_. Natsume did everything he thought a father should do and did it until he got Ryoichi's trust.

One day, his school had an affair which required the father of the students.

"_Umm…. do you mind coming to my school—" Ryoichi paused for a second, "—dad?"_

I was lucky to witness that scene because the way Natsume's face changed after he got over his shock was priceless. When Ryoichi left to finish his assignments, Natsume turned to me and shed the tears he tried to hold back.

"_He called me dad," Natsume voice croaked as I hugged him. "How can the word 'dad' be one of the most fantastic words I've ever heard in my life?"_

That was the day Ryoichi began to call Natsume, dad.

-

-

Later that night, I woke up and saw Natsume sleeping peacefully on the couch. I guess the reason I couldn't sleep was because I'd be going home with the two young ones in the morning. I felt like a child who was excited to go on a field trip.

The room was slightly dark except for one lamp which gave enough light to see my surroundings. It was 1:33 in the morning. Eight more hours and we could all go home.

Ryoichi wanted to stay and sleep here but I told him it would be better to sleep at his Uncle Ruka's house first and to bring me fresh flowers tomorrow morning when they picked me up to go home.

My life with Natsume was far from what I imagined it would be. _Far better._

When I began my life again with Natsume, it wasn't easy at the beginning. First of all, many wondered what had happened to us after our house was destroyed by the fire incident and second, if I was going to marry Nathan Shin. I gave an exclusive interview to Koko about the new gossip which was circulating around the world.

"_We didn't know the public was concerned about us since the fire incident. I'm sorry for worrying you," I said, bowing to the camera. "But everyone is alright. We just decided to stay in the Chikuzen Province. I guess the kind villagers didn't say anything and wanted us to have a good vacation."_

"_So the rumors of you being dead, isn't true?"_

"_Of course not!" I said laughing. "We are all alive. So please do not worry."_

"_How about the rumor about Mr. Shin and you, Ms. Sakura, are you guys really dating?"_

"_Yes, I am dating Mr. Nathan Shin," I announced with a small grin. _

The world buzzed about the news of me dating Nathan Shin, the son of the wealthy Yusuke Shin who just recently got back with his ex-wife, Haruka Yasuda. But as the world buzzed, I didn't care because I was happy being with my family.

Like I said, our lives didn't return to what it was before.

Even if the spell my mother casted was gone and we were all sure everyone was now calling us by our real name, Nathan Shin was still Nathan Shin to the world. The days Yusuke Shin introduced Natsume to the business community and to Yusuke's business friends, he was introduced as Nathan Shin, his heir and son, not Natsume Hyuuga, his nephew.

Everyone in the regular world knew Natsume as Nathan and the people respected him as Nathan Shin.

The moment Lady Haruka gave up her chance to revive her son, Natsume decided to remain as Nathan Shin. Natsume didn't want the Shin family to get into a big scandal if he was going to regain his true identity again. The business world would cut the Shin family down if they learned his Uncle Yusuke lied to them about Natsume's true identity. Because of Lady Yukiko's sacrifice, Natsume didn't hesitate.

Only the Alice community knew who Nathan Shin truly was. And to go against a Hyuuga and the Shin family would be a _major disaster_.

As the years passed, the buzz about me died down but it didn't matter to me if he was Nathan Shin to the world or everyone knew I had secretly gotten married to Nathan Shin in a private beach wedding, just like my mom when she married dad. Because at the end of each day or when it was only the two of us, he was Natsume Hyuuga to me and I married a Hyuuga. I couldn't have asked for more. To me, my life was perfect.

There were times when I would accidentally call him Natsume in parties which he would casually brush it off as a private joke between us.

Natsume wanted Ryoichi to experience a normal life but eventually decided to let Ryoichi study at the Academy because he knew my mom was the principal, _which meant grandma wouldn't let Ryoichi get hurt_. Plus, Yuu and I were teaching there.

Natsume heartily agreed with my decision to become a pre-school teacher at the Academy instead of taking Shino's tempting offer to return for a year or two in the music industry. Natsume supported me and my songs; he just hated my fan boys. He reluctantly admitted one day, that he might end up going to jail because of his jealousy.

Teaching at school was fun. The high school and elementary students were always awed when they saw the rest of the gang or just Natsume, come to visit me at school but when it came to the pre-school students, _they didn't give a damn_. We weren't strong compared to _their famous superheroes_.

Till this day, I couldn't believe the man who I hated and cursed at was my very own uncle. The only time I called Mr. Jinno, uncle, was when I was teasing him.

Natsume must have felt me restless because he sat up. "What are you smiling about?" Natsume asked. He stretched his arms and yawned. One of the reasons why Natsume could sleep peacefully now was also because of what Ryoichi said after Lady Yukiko revived him.

"_I saw Nina…" Ryoichi quietly told Natsume. "And she told me not to forget to tell you… she forgives you."_

Knowing Nina forgave Natsume brought the huge guilt he carried off of him.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked.

"What do you think, idiot?" he said and yawned before pulling a seat by my side and sat down. "The whole couch shakes whenever you toss and turn."

I pinched him on his shoulder. "Jerk," I said, pretending to frown.

Natsume lightly brushed away some of my hair that was in my eyes before he took one of my hands and kissed the top of it. "What happened in the delivery room will always give me nightmares," Natsume said with chuckle.

"What did you expect? _A pleasant scene_?" I said laughing. "And who was the one that said "I'll show you how a cool man" should do it?"

"I wasn't expecting _that kind of scene!_"

"But it was worth the pain and seeing your horrified expression," I teased. "At least Ruka didn't faint."

"Shut up," Natsume retorted, blushing a little. "I can't believe Hotaru was able to catch it on camera."

"And you announced you wanted a basketball team," I said dryly. "You couldn't even handle the twins."

"I thought it was funny how Ruka acted when Hotaru gave birth," Natsume said slowly. "But when I was inside… seeing you in so much agony and pain, it was so frustrating I couldn't do anything to help you. I would have gladly walked on coal if it would be able to ease your pain. For a moment, I was afraid I was going to lose you."

"But you didn't."

"Yeah but I was also part of the reason why you were in so much pain," Natsume said with a smirk. He stood up and kissed me tenderly on my lips. "You make me happy, idiot," he said, his voice sort of cracking. "You've given me everything I've wished for."

My eyes began to water with his confession.

When I gave birth to our twins, a long chapter ended for me and a new one just barely began.

I was happy I was able to fulfill Natsume's ultimate, secret wish. To give him back hope, a chance to dream and to have a family. I smiled brightly at him and brushed away the few tears from Natsume's eyes. _"So have you,"_ I answered.

Natsume once promised me a long time ago, he'd do everything in his power to find me if we both ever got separated from each other and he always did. But this time, _we found each other._

-

-

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human._

-

-

**The End**

**-**

**-**

* * *

-

**AN:**

I love Chris Brown's _music , _just don't ask me about my opinion on Chris Brown and RR's relationship. lol.

There you have it, the last chapter. Truth be told, I was actually planning for an open-ending story. It was suppose to end with Yukiko telling Mikan and Natsume there is a way to revive Ryoichi. Then the scene shifts to Ryoichi and Nina explaining to Ryoichi isn't in Heaven yet. It _WAS_ suppose to end where Ryoichi says goodbye to Nina… _something like that_. But my good friend Jenny, **refused.** She strictly told me to stick with Plan B which was what you just read. Hahaha.

Gosh, it took me two years to finish this. Oh well, all stories have to come to an end and mine has reached its finish line. Now all I have to do is finish **The Bachelor** and I'm done writing for . **Yes**, Bachelor fans, I'm going to concentrate with the story I've also been bombarded with mails asking when I'll update it.

So what's the verdict?

Like it? Don't like it? Leave me one last review!

**

* * *

**


End file.
